Rise of the Iron Wolves: The Enthrallen King
by Dragon Emperor0
Summary: In the world of Remnant, there exists an order of Hunters and Huntresses called the Order Of The Iron Wolves, who specialize in the old ways of fighting Grimm. Now at beacon academy one such Hunter, a Wolf Faunus named Wolfgang Amadeus Prowl, Comes to Beacon to fulfill a destiny he's been long dreading. What will happen while he's there? (NOW REWRITTEN!)
1. Prologue: Wolf

**So readers, here it is, the long awaited rewrite of RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves. After a very VERY long planning process, and a long waiting period for my co author Godzillakaiju, me, him and another friend of mine have finally finished it. And as a fair warning to those of you easily triggered here's a warning in advance. Certain plot points from the original series will be drastically different, and some large events (ie. Character deaths) may possibly be subverted, and various ships will appear in this story. As well as many characters changing because of the events of the story (this is a wonderful thing called "character development") You have been warned. Additionally all critiques and criticism is welcome, but it must be constructive, no author fires, got it? Lastly if you have any suggestions please leave them in the review section or PM me and my other co author Thermalsnipern. Thank you for your consideration, and there will be a no tolerance policy of herasment, any found in reviews or PMs will be met with swift action via report. That is all, thank you and happy reading. - Dragon Emperor0**

* * *

 **Prologue: Wolf**

 _Kingdom of Vale, Schnee Dust port_

At a dust port for the very well known Schnee dust company in the middle of the night, many men and women in strange masks and dark clothes were loading crates of Dust onto an airship, crates that were not theirs.

As one was carrying a rather large and heavy one, he tripped and crystals went all over the ground, a red one even rolled into someone's boot, as the person picked up the crystal the person who dropped it saw exactly what they looked like.

Standing there was was a boy who was about 5'7", and seemed to be about sixteen or seventeen years of age, He had grey hair, golden eyes, and the most striking feature on him was his grey wolf ears coming from his hair as well as a wolf tail. He was in some sort of golden armor suit similar to compressed body armor, which also has a chest plate with an emblem showing two wolf heads facing an oak tree, a pair of black pants and a pair of gauntlets with fur ends and clawed fingers as well as three stones going down them (one an amber color, another electric blue, and the last one a lavender purple), his boots were shaped in a similar fashion with fur in the cuffs, finally he had on a cape that looked like an actual wolf's pelt, the hood was the wolf's actual head.

On his back is an ancient viking styled broadsword, it had a brass colored cross guard, a brown handle, a black wolf head shaped pomle, and the blade glowed with a lava orange color at the base of the blade. He also has a hand cannon on his belt, this gun is black with gold on the top of the barrel, a gold ammunition chamber with the Iron Wolf Order insignia embossed on it in silver, the rest of the gun was black with a gold hammer (which was custom made to be able to be fanned) and lastly had a black handle with a small silver medallion with a wolf head on it on the bottom corner and has a small hook-like claw or fang on the butt of the handle.

"Oi, Don't you White Fang dipshits know that unrefined dust is highly volatile? Handle with care huh?" He sneered down at person on the ground, putting the crystal in his pocket.

The man got up as the rest noticed what happened and pointed their weapons at him.

The boy smirked, licking his elongated canine teeth in excitement. "So you boys wanna dance, eh? Alright, I'm game." He then drew his sword, while cracking his neck from side to side. "Let's do it."

(Cue Hunter by Riaya)

The boy pointed his sword at the White Fang soldiers, gripping the handle as the blade suddenly turns ablaze. The flames dance in rhythmic fashion, illuminating the boys face in the dark of the night, making him look ominous as his gold eyes narrow and his lips curled in a sneer. This causes many of the soldiers to back up in shock and fear.

"Say hello to the Dire Wolf's Fang, my personal tool of death." He grinned, which only earned him silence.

The Wolf Faunus took this opportunity to slash his sword repeatedly causing waves of flaming energy to come from the edge, exploding on impact, sending several of the white jacket wearing Faunus flying in all directions. As he sheathed his sword more come at him from behind, whipping around he throws a smoke grenade at them allowing him to escape, then he quickly appears behind them as he twirls his hand cannon and fans the hammer several times as dust rounds explode in the targets' backs.

As the smoke cleared more soldiers came towards him, surrounding him. "So, you think you got the drop on me, do ya punks?" He said. Which earned him various grins and snickers. "Well think again!" The boy grinned as the orange stone on his right hand gauntlet glowed and his hand went ablaze, clapping his other hand still holding his gun together, it caused a flash of light and the gun was now on fire, glowing gold like the sun.

The soldiers all recovered from the flash and charged, only to be reduced to ash as the Wolf Faunus rapid fired from the hip as he sent explosive round after explosive round, turning in a circle and painting the ground and every crate nearby crates in the now incinerated Faunus's ashes.

As the Wolf boy holstered his literally smoking gun, more White Fang goons were charging at him, getting into position the blue stone on his gauntlets glowed as it crackled with lightning as he stretched his arms out over his head and a two headed spear of lightning appeared, causing a shockwave of electric power that knocked out the lights.

Blue flashes and electric currents could be seen and heard as he slashed, stabbed, redirected fire, and even shishkebabed a few soldiers as the electricity caused their skeletons to be visible. As the lights came on, the boy made the spear disappear and saw the remaining soldiers trying to run away.

"Oh now you don't you Bastiches." He said as the purple stone now glowed and he thrusted his left hand into the air and a purple energy bow appeared in his hands, drawing back the quiver, he aimed at a crate right next to where they were running and let the arrow fly, the arrow exploded on impact and became a ball of gravity, as tethering tendrils grabbed the soldiers and held them in place.

The bow disappeared as the boy walked over to them and pulled out his gun, reloading it. "Alright Wolf's Pack, time to finish this." He said, stroking the gun's barrel. He then proceeded to fire bullet after bullet into each of the goons' heads, killing them instantly, causing the Captain (who was bound to their pain) immense agony.

As he walked up to the captain, who was a Crow Faunus, he pointed the gun right at his head.

"Please, please I beg of you, have mercy." The man groveled. "You're from the Iron Wolf Order aren't you? Surely even they value mercy to their enemies."

The boy's pupils narrowed as he growled, gritting his teeth, and wolf ears pointed back,as he tightened his grip on his gun. But relaxes suddenly, as his mouth turns into a smirk. "Sorry. All outta mercy today." He said as he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

(End Hunter by Riaya.)

Feathers fly everywhere as the captain fell dead, his blood soaking the ground. The boy holsters his gun again as he pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and writes something down before nailing it to one of the crates, the paper has the same seal as his gear on it.

He walks off, leaving the paper there as his cloak moving in the wind. The letter also wisps in the wind, as it reads:

 _"Schnee dust company, I took it upon myself to personally stop a robbery of one of your Vale dust ports that was being committed by the White Fang. As such, I hope you will excuse any accidental collateral damage that may have occurred during the struggle, if anything is to be replaced, please send a letter of the amount of jewels needed for repair to the Iron Wolf Order and the Iron Temple. Thanks for your business."_

 _-Wolfgang Amadeus Prowl, future heir to the Iron Wolf Order._


	2. Prologue: Obsidian

**Prologue: Obsidian**

(Cue Break by Three Days Grace)

Mountain Glenn

A black, blue and white armor-clad figure is casually strolling by, the young Grimm paying him no mind. He stops when he hears a growl nearby and looks in its direction to find an Ursa Major glaring at him. He draws his sword, which had Undying Fury engraved on the blade, and one of his pistols, Prologue, and braces himself for a fight.

The Ursa roars and charges at its future meal. The figure leaps over it and fires three shots into its back, but that doesn't do much due to the bone plating in the way.

"Well, that was an absolute bust." He says as he holsters the gun. As the giant bear turns toward him, he grips his massive sword with both hands as its blade ignites with black fire. The sword was massive, exactly six feet long, and two feet thick, it looked like it was comprised of a strange substance similar to either carbon or bone, that seemed hollow but seemed to be extremely heavy to everyone but it's user, it seemed to have pores and cracks in the blade, as if it's been used awhile and the tip was also slanted, lumpy and blunt. The guard seemed to be an actual part of the blade, while the handle is blue and the pommel is white.

The Ursa seemed uneasy at the sight of the black fire, but steeled itself and charged. The figure charged as well, the two meeting halfway and clashing only once, with the result being the loss of claws for the unfortunate Ursa. It roared in pain at the loss of its claws, and tried to attack with its other limb only to get the same result.

"Rahhh!" The boy yelled as he proceeded to thrust his sword into the bear's chest, shattering its bone plating on its back as the blade stuck out the other end. The Ursa Major grunted as it was drawing its last breath and looked at the figure in the eye, the boy grabbed the back of its head and pulled it more on his blade.

"Your soul, is mine." He whispered to the Grimm as it disappeared into dust and his blade started to soak up its power.

Then a roar from his right sounded off, making him look in its direction.

The source of the roar was, simply put, a giant dragon that reached up to three stories high. It's eyes were what made it stand out, though. They were filled with raw, untamed fury… Which was aimed at the boy in front of it.

The figure looked at the dragon in confusion.

"What's a young Wrath doing here? Better yet, how is it paying attention to me? Oh well." The boy shrugged. The Wrath roared at him before charging at its quarry, who charged back in kind, sword ablaze.

'Gotta take out at least one wing. That should keep it grounded.' The armored boy analyzed as he charged. He leaped at the rage dragon's right wing and sliced it clean off, making the Wrath roar and stumble due to the pain it felt from its wing getting amputated. It ended up crashing into an abandoned five story building, causing part of it to collapse on the Wrath, burying it in rubble

'There is no way it's that easy.' The boy thought.

True to his word it burst out of the rubble, roaring in fury. The Wrath glared artillery shells at its prey. There will be consequences for this!

'Time to end this!' The boy thought. He lit his blade on fire once more and charged.

The Wrath charged back, intent on eating him right there. Right as his prey entered eating range, it lunged.

The boy dodged before pulling out his other pistol, Epilogue, and fired three shots into his enemy's right eye. The Wrath reeled back and roared in pain…

That was a fatal mistake.

While it was reeling in pain, the boy leaped up and slit the Wrath's neck open. He then watched as his target's essence was absorbed by his blade, feeling slightly satisfied by his victory.

"Good thing it was young. Things would've been different otherwise." The armor clad boy thought to himself.

(End Break by Three Days Grace)

The boy looked down at his blade as it glowed black again and he started to hear whispers coming from it, causing him to clutch his head in pain.

"Darkness will give you power; serve it and you will be rewarded. It will be your salvation…" Was what the whispers said.

"No...stop, get out of my head…" The boy said as he dropped his sword (fully clutching his head) and caused his mask to retract, revealing his face. He looked to be roughly sixteen years old, but his height would make one think he's older, he had black shaggy hair, caucasian skin, and almond shaped blue eyes, his facial features were very slim, and angular, almost like he were straight out of a fantasy book.

As the boy panted, he fell to his hands and knees and took deep breaths. "Calm down, pull yourself together Sky, don't let it tempt you.." He whispered to himself. Gradually, the whispers faded before they were gone altogether. After that episode, Sky picked up Undying Fury and glared at it.

'I don't know how I'll do it, but I will figure out your origins,' Sky promised mentally. He then sheathed the sword and started walking out of the abandoned city, his aura burning around him, causing all Grimm in the area to flee.


	3. Vol 1 Ch 1: A Howl in the Dead of Night

**Hey readers. sorry about the long wait. had some school stuff to do, one of my Co authors was MIA for awhile do to some google problems. and a bunch of other things, so without further ado, here's the first chapter of this story rewrite. enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: A Howl in the dead of night**

In the world of Remnant, there exists several kingdoms. In those kingdoms there live protectors called Hunters and Huntresses. These men and women protect the people of Remnant from monsters called the creatures of Grimm. This is the story of some such Hunters, ones that will alter the very fates of those they meet.

Docks near Beacon Hunter academy

A boat docks near a giant school as several children stepped off. One such kid walked on the dock with a duffel bag slung across his right shoulder, he looked to be a Wolf Faunus. He sniffed the air as he sighed and looked at the school.

Then two more boys followed him, one was a monkey Faunus and the other was a boy with tan skin and blue hair.

"So, you guys are transferring here from Haven, right?" The Wolf Faunus asked, his voice gruff and edgy.

"Yep." The monkey faunus replied while hanging upside down on his tail.

"Well, I'm just glad we're off that boat…" The blue haired boy said, shaking like mad.

"Ah lighten up, Neptune!" The blonde told him.

"Not fond of boats, huh?" The wolf questioned.

"Water." Neptune stated as they kept walking.

As they entered the courtyard, they then heard a loud boom as a cloud of smoke gathered in the middle of the square. Apparently someone caused an explosion. In the middle of the wreckage, there was a black haired girl in a red cloak covered in soot, and a white haired girl wearing a dress and also had a scar on one of her eyes.

The Wolf Faunus sniffed the air and started drooling. "Oh what is that wonderful smell?!" He continued to sniff in the direction of the scent and it caused him to bump into the white haired girl by accident.

The Wolf Faunus yelped in surprise at the unexpected collision. "Oh sorry, uh…" then the smell that he caught earlier hit him again, it was coming from this girl. "Wow you smell nice." He said without thinking.

The girl in front of him flushed in embarrassment at the comment before getting angry at him for bumping into her. "Why don't you watch where you're going, you dog?!" She questioned.

"Dog?!" The boy growled. "For your information, sweetie, my name is Wolfang Amadeus Prowl, and I'm a Wolf Faunus, not a dog!"

The girl backed up in shock, looking startled. This caused Wolfgang's face to soften as his wolf ears flattened and he looked remorseful. "Oh great, look, sorry I-"

"Save it!" The girl snapped as she stormed off, bags in tow.

"Well that went great." Wolfgang grumbled, kicking a rock out of the way, then he heard groaning and saw the girl in the cloak trying to get up.

Shrugging, Wolfgang went to help her up and maybe give her some help getting around. "You alright?" He asked.

She nodded as she got up. "Yeah, I'm okay." She nodded before she noticed the sword on his back, which caused her eyes to light up. "Oh my gosh, is that a two handed Viking sword?!"

The boy grinned as he unsheathed it. The blade was indeed in the Viking sword style, but the blade was as long as a typical broadsword and the cross guard was also larger than a typical arming sword, and the handle was long enough to comfortably be used one handed or two. "This is the Dire Wolf's Fang, My personal sword." Wolfgang explained as he twisted his hand, causing the edges of the blade to ignite in flames.

The girl started gushing about how cool his weapon as before he put it away. "It may be nice, but not as nice as this." He then pulled out a hand cannon from a holster on his hip. It was bronze, gold and black colored, and had an emblem on the chamber. "This is the Wolf's Pack." He said.

The girl looked at it in awe. "Wow…." She then looked at him. "So, what did you say your name was again?"

The wolf faunus paused before shrugging. "Wolfgang." He told her.

"Ruby." The girl smiled as they shook hands.

Wolfgang looked around and noticed Neptune and Sun had disappeared. "Damn it, where'd they go?" He said to himself. "Sorry Ruby. I'll see you later."

As Wolfgang ran towards the main hall he passed two kids along the way, one was a nine tailed fox Faunus in a kimono and the other was a black haired boy with a very large sword on his back, as he got in line with everyone else he waited for the headmaster to give the opening speech.

Then there walked out an old man with gray hair and crooked glasses, he had a cane in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, he took a sip of it before he stepped on the pedestal and leaned into the microphone.

"I'll… Keep this brief. What I see in this room besides aspiring hunters and huntresses is, a lot of wasted energy, which will be in need of direction. If you think that being here at beacon will make things easier, then you should not waste your time or ours and leave. That is all." The man said.

Glynda approached the mic as well. "You all will be sleeping in the ballroom for tonight. That will be all."

(Later that night)

Ruby was talking to Yang as she set up her sleeping bag. "Pretty sure dad would be pretty mad if he found out we were sleeping near boys."

"I don't mind, prrr." Yang purred as she looked at all the boys, one in particular, the Raven haired one with the sword, caught her eye considerably.

The boy felt her gaze and turned in her direction. When he made eye contact with her, he smirked and nodded in her direction before continuing on his way.

Then all of a sudden a howl broke through the air, it sounded like a Beowulf, only lonelier, sadder even.

The sound made both sisters nearly jump out of their skins. "What was that?!" Ruby yelped.

"That sounded like a beowulf." Yang breathed to calm her speeding heartbeat.

The two walked outside and instead of seeing a Grimm, they saw Wolfgang, sitting on the beacon statue cross legged and howling a very somber howl.

"Ar Ar ARHOOOOOOooooolll!" He howled, pearly white fangs glistening in the pale moonlight.

"He sounds...sad." Ruby mentioned with a small frown.

"Poor guy must be home sick." Yang added.

This moment was cut short however when the same white haired girl from before stormed out and chucked a pebble at Wolfgang's head and bounced off one of his extra ears.

Wolfgang yelped in surprise and fell off the statue in a heap, having not expected something like that to happen.

"... Ow…" He managed to get out as he lay there, twitching slightly.

"What in the world are you doing howling like that?! Are you trying to give everyone a heart attack?!" The white haired girl questioned irritably.

"I'm a wolf Faunus, wolves howl when we're sad or lonely, it's kind of our thing." He said as he got up and walked towards her, standing about a foot taller than her. "And I'm not about to apologize for it, 'Princess'."

"Princess?! Why you- ooh! Fine! Just keep it down, from now on you mangy mutt!" Weiss snapped before turning away and crossing her arms, her face turning red. "And by the way, my name is Weiss, Weiss Schnee of the Schnee family, not princess." She said, her face softening ever so slightly and turning to a slight pink color as she looked back at him briefly as she walked back inside, but turned back around quickly enough for him not to notice.

Wolfgang growled and clenched his fists before he slowly took a deep breath. "The beast is mine to control, the beast is mine to control…you aren't an animal, you are not an animal..."

"Everything okay, Wolfgang?" Ruby asked in concern.

"Yeah, you're shaking pretty bad." Yang nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Wolfgang forced himself away from her as tried to calm down. Taking a deep breath he then turned back to the two. "I'm fine, just a little aggravated, but honestly I've heard worse." He said as he walked inside and got ready for bed, and a long night's rest.

(The next morning)

Everyone was now in their armor and was at a cliff. Ozpin and Goodwitch were there waiting for them all.

"Alright students, here we will sort you into teams, in this forest there will be relics, you are to retrieve one of these relics, and the people you make eye contact with when you land will be on your team during your time here." Ozpin explained, showing them a picture of what looked like to be several gold chess pieces.

All the students got on several large platforms at the edge of the cliff, Wolfgang twirled his hand cannon and loaded it, then got in position, jumping in place to warm himself up.

"Maximum Effort." He said, stretching.

Then all of a sudden the platforms launched them forward into the forest as all of them tumbled down and landed.

Wolfgang landed on all fours as he started sniffing the ground for a trail. "Aha!" He said before running towards the east.

(Meanwhile with the other students)

Ruby was walking with Weiss as they were looking for the ruins. "So, my name's Ruby, yours is Weiss right?"

Weiss turned to Ruby with a glare while her hands rested on her hips. "Yes. I'm Weiss Schnee of the Schnee family." Weiss said. "Of the Schnee dust company."

"Riiiiiight…." Ruby realized.

Then there was a rustling sound in the bushes nearby. The girls readied their weapons for a fight, but then someone jumped out from inside of the brush.

It was two people, one was Wolfgang, the other was a Fox Faunus with nine tails, they seemed to have accidentally toppled over each other.

"Owww, anybody get the number on that bus?" Wolfgang groaned as he rubbed his head.

Weiss and Ruby, for their part, just looked surprised before relaxing… Well, Ruby did. Weiss was glaring at the nine tailed fox faunas.

Wolfgang got up as he dusted himself off. Then he looked at Weiss and Ruby. "Oh hey Ruby, and look who the cat dragged in, the snow princess Weiss Schnee." He said as he helped the Fox girl up. "Sorry about that, Miss uh, what's your name again?"

The girl got up while dusting herself and her nine tails. "Foxxianna." She greeted with a silky tone.

Ruby was next to greet her. "Hi, Foxianna. I'm Ruby." Ruby greeted.

Weiss however ignored the girl and elbowed Wolfgang in the stomach. "Stop calling me Princess!" She said, which only got him to smirk and rub her hair playfully before walking off.

The four then continued walking and came up on the ruins, Wolfgang saw Sun and Neptune and met up with them, bringing Foxxianna with him.

(Elsewhere in the Emerald forest, same time)

Yang was walking through the forest, hoping that something would happen. She was also calling out Ruby's name, hoping she would hear her. Suddenly, she hears rustling from a nearby bush. Hopeful, Yang rushed over to check it out.

"Ruby? Is that you?" Yang asked. She was greeted with growling. "...Nope," she answered her own question. Then she dodged a charging Ursa and got into a stance as another one showed up.

"Quick question: Did either of you see a girl with a red hood?" Yang asked in a playful tone. All she got was the Ursas trying to hit her, only for her to dodge. She got back into her stance and readied herself.

"Sheesh. You could've just said no in... Stead…" Yang trailed off. Why? Because she spotted a stray piece of her hair falling to the ground.

She closed her eyes as her rage began to rise. "You…" She growled.

The Ursa looked at her in confusion before she reeled her arm back before decking it right between the eyes and caused the ground to crack from the impact as it hit the ground.

"YOU MONSTERS!" Yang roared furiously. She then proceeded to beat the other Ursa to paste. After she was done, a third one showed up due to all the violence taking place.

"Come and get me! I dare you!" She challenged. Right before the Ursa could charge, something struck it from behind. A giant blade was driven right through its midsection as it was lifted up off the ground and then hurled across the area into another tree.

Then there stood the blade's owner. The boy she saw the night before. He was decked in slim armor that oddly looked like chitin, so she couldn't get a good look at the clothes underneath. He also had a pair of pistols on his hips with several ammo magazines for them. She couldn't see his face, but that was fixed when his helmet retracted, revealing the smirk on his face.

"... I could've taken him." She said after a moment of silence.

The boy put his sword back in the sheathe on his back before crossing his arms and raised an eyebrow. Then he chuckled and shook his head, still grinning.

Yang looked at him. Was he mute or something? Why didn't he say anything? She couldn't stop wondering about that.

As if sensing her confusion, he finally spoke up. "Sorry about that. Just a bit amused is all." He said in a baritone voice, hoarse and rough, as if he weren't used to talking.

Yang raised an eyebrow at his voice before shrugging. "Well, can I at least get your name?" She asked.

"Isn't it courteous to offer your name before asking for someone else's?" He returned.

Deciding to play it his way, Yang decided to introduce herself.

"Yang Xiao Long, Thrill Seeker." Yang introduced with an outstretched hand.

The boy in front of her grabbed her hand and shook it while introducing himself.

"Sky Obsidian, Grimm Slayer." He told her, grinning that same confident grin of his.

Before anything else could be said, a third voice joined in. "You two done flirting?" A female voice asked, causing the two to look to where it originated.

Standing there was an amber eyed ravenette with a bow in her hair. She was wearing a blouse like Goodwitch's and had on a pair of black stockings, a pair of black boots and a pair of black shorts. She was standing on a tree branch, looking down at the two.

The two looked at each other. When did she get there?

Yang decided to ask the right question when meeting someone for the first time.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The girl leapt down from her branch and landed a foot from them.

"Blake Belladonna." She responded.

"I guess we know each other's names now. Come on, let's get moving. The ruins are in this direction." Sky stated, gesturing to the north.

The girls nodded and the three proceeded to the ruins.

(Meanwhile with Sun and Neptune)

Both boys were near the center of the forest, trying to find the ruins that they were said to go to.

"See anything?" Neptune called up to Sun who was in a tree trying to get a better view.

"Nothing yet!" Sun called back. Then he looked straight forward and saw a huge gathering of stone pillars where several people were. "Found it!" He said as he slid down.

"Where is it?" The blue haired boy asked.

"East, that way." Sun said, pointing in a diagonal direction through a grove of trees.

"Alright, let's go then." Neptune said.

(In the center of the ruins, about five minutes later)

Everyone was coming to the ruins one by one, one each taking one of the relics, which looked like chess pieces.

Wolfgang picked up a Pawn piece and examined it. "A chess piece? I had to go all the way through the woods for this? Fuck me." He lightly complained.

"Hey, wait up!" A familiar voice called before he turned and saw the young red hooded girl with the white haired with her.

Wolfgang looked, see the two catching up with them, Foxxianna seeming a little bored. "Hey you two, glad you could join us." Wolfgang grinned.

Then Sun and Neptune appeared from nearby, running towards the Wolf faunus. "Yo, Wolfgang!" Sun called, coming up next to him.

"Hey, Sun." The boy grinned.

After this, Yang, Sky and Blake came along, Sky going to find his own relic and Yang joining with her sister with the black haired girl.

But unfortunately for them, their quiet moment was shattered when two more groups of two students came running towards them, with not one, not two but three giant Grimm on their heels.

"What in the name of-?" Foxianna blinked.

"It's a Death Crawler!" Sun yelled.

"And a Nevermore!" Ruby added.

"And is that a white snake?!" Neptune gasped.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an Elder Pride stomped into view with a pack of middle aged Grimm. Apparently they noticed the negativity in the area.

"As if this situation isn't messed up enough already!" Sky got out, gritting his teeth and deploying his mask. He quickly took the white king piece, pocketed it and readied himself to fight.

The Death crawler scuttled towards Wolfgang and his team, swatting the Wolf faunus with its claws, sending the boy flying into a tree.

Everyone was now trying to fight the small Grimm as best as possible, but with the elder ones running support, it was a losing battle.

Ruby ran over to check on Wolfgang, who was on his hands and knees trying to grit his teeth. "Are you okay?" She asked.

The boy started to shake and growl. "Get back." He said.

The girl looked confused, and tried to help him up before he swatted her hand away. "I said, get BACK!" He growled before howling in pain as his body started to change.

(Play The Animal by Disturbed)

The others hearing him howling turned. "That doesn't sound good…." Sun spoke. The Grimm around them hearing his howl, they chittered, screeched and roared as well.

The other students looked on with shock and alarm as Wolfgang changed. His body suddenly became covered in a coat of dark silver fur, his eyes became a piercing green and he grew from 5'7" to a staggering solid ten feet tall, his legs changed shape into the shape of a Wolf's and he also grew claws, his muscles bulged, ripping his armor off, and his face slowly and painfully became a Wolf's muzzle, more specifically he looked like a giant humanoid Timber Wolf.

The transformation complete, he looked down at his grizzly hands, and rose his head up and let out a blood curdling howl.

"Noooorooooowwwwwllllllll!" He howled.

The other Grimm around them proceeded to screech, howl and roar in return while the students had varying reactions.

Ruby was concerned and alarmed at what had just happened to Wolfgang and silently hoped that he was still the same person inside.

Weiss was shocked at what had just transpired before her. She had never heard of anything like this!

Blake was intimidated by Wolfgang's transformation as her cat genes were telling her to run.

Yang was shocked and wondered what happened to make him like this.

Sun looked like he was about to attack out of alarm since he wasn't expecting something of this nature.

Neptune looked ready to faint out of fear.

Foxianna was shocked that this young man would ever have such a transformation. She thought to how he ever had this special power.

No one could identify Sky's reaction due to his helmet's mask being deployed, but he had a look of silent intrigue underneath it. He wasn't expecting someone of a similar nature as himself to be here. He had a lot to learn about Wolfgang now.

But that didn't matter as they saw him charge at the Grimm and start shredding through the smaller ones like they were paper, even eating a couple.

The bigger Grimm split up and this acted as the mental cold shower everyone needed, so the other students attacked. Nora and Ren joined Jaune and Pyrrha against the Death Crawler, Ruby and Weiss were trying to get the attention of the Nevermore, as did Blake. While Sun and Neptune were trying to help Wolfgang against the Snake and Foxxianna, Sky and Yang were busy with the Elder Pride.

"Fox Fire!" Foxxianna said as she used her semblance to charge the dust in her arrows as she shot them at the Grimm.

The arrows struck their target, but all that did was make the Pride angry as it glared at Foxianna. Yang then used this opportunity to jump on its head and used her gauntlets to force its head to the ground.

And Sky, he charged his aura which appeared black as it lined the edge of his sword, charging forward he leaped into the air and brought his blade down on its neck, beheading the beast in one strike.

Meanwhile Wolfgang was with Sun and Neptune as the werewolf was trying to beat the snake Grimm. And the other two were trying to draw it's attention, and when they distracted it, Wolfgang grabbed it by the tail and slammed it into the wall of the cliff.

The serpentine giant disintegrated upon the impact. And as Wolfgang dropped back to the ground, he slowly started to change back, which then allowed him to get his weapons.

As soon as he changed back, all hell broke loose. The Nevermore that had been shot down by Ruby and Yang was now perched on top of the cliff, and now everyone was focusing on it.

The Death Crawler had also just been killed, by the redhead with the giant hammer. Everyone looked up at the Raven Grimm as Wolfgang joined them.

"Well fuck me side ways, that thing's still alive?" Wolfgang asked, then looked at the others. "Any ideas? All ears here."

"The nevermore must have weak points to the neck." Foxianna mentioned. "It might be a Grimm, but it has the elements and body structure of a bird."

Sky started brainstorming for a few seconds before he came up with an idea. "Weiss, how much Ice Dust do you have left?" He asked.

"At least enough to freeze up an entire cliff side, why?" The White haired girl asked.

"Freeze the tail at the base of the cliff when the opportunity presents itself. Wait until then." He replies.

"Pretty gutsy move, Obsidian." Wolfgang mentioned, readying his sword. "I like it."

"Yang, think you can 'feed' the birdbrain a few of your shells?" He asks, having a pretty good idea on how she'll respond.

Yang smirked as she reloaded her gauntlets. "I like the way you think, pal."

Then Sky looked at Ruby. "Think you can lift the weight off that thing's shoulders with that scythe of yours?"

Ruby smiled. "Aw yeah!"

Wolfgang reloaded his pistol as his hand gripped the handle. "Let's Party!"

"OPEN FIRE!" Nora roared, unloading grenades at the Nevermore.

The nevermore got distracted by the attacks of the group. In its dismay, Yang took her opportunity and flung herself at the bird monster, grabbing at its beak before throwing punches down its mouth with her shells going off.

"I. Hope. You're. Hun. Gry!" She yelled through each punch.

Wolfgang used the treads in his boots to run up the cliff before jumping off while doing a backflip and activated his purple dust bow, pulling the bowstring back and firing off several shots, pinning it down. Then he landed next to Sun on the ground.

"Let em have it! It's tethered so it's not going anywhere!" The Wolf faunus yelled.

Weiss didn't waste a moment and immediately dashed in to freeze the tail feathers of the Nevermore to the base of the cliff.

"Blake, we need a slingshot for this part!" Sky shouted, having gotten acquainted with the ninja girl on the way to the ruins.

"On it!" Blake replied, heading for a pillar.

She jumped on the pillar and used her weapon to hook it and swing around, which allowed Ruby to jump on and Weiss used one of her glyphs to pull her back.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph. Can I?" Weiss scoffed with pride and a grin.

This earned a snort from Wolfgang and a confused look from Ruby. "Wait, can you?" She questioned.

"Of course I can." Weiss retorted.

Ruby looked at the Nevermore, steeled herself and readied a fresh round in her scythe's chamber.

"Fire!" Sky ordered.

The girl let her grip on the glyph go as the black and red haired girl darted forward and up the cliff, then with one strong pull, the scythe went under the Nevermore's chin and in one strike, took its head clean off.

Everyone looked on with impressed looks on their faces as the head of the Nevermore fell to the ground. Everyone then started to celebrate, but right at that moment…

A chunk of the cliff broke off and started falling, right towards Weiss, who was unaware of the danger.

Acting on pure instinct, Wolfgang leaped forward. "WEISS LOOK OUT!" He yelled as he tackled her away from the falling rocks.

The rocks missed them as the boy knelt there on top of the Schnee heiress and sighed in relief, only to be thrown off by said girl, whose face was as red as a beet.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Weiss yelled.

Wolfgang got up and walked towards her. "What am I doing? What are you doing? Pretty sure you're supposed to be saying thank you right now."

"For what? Jumping on top of me?" She retorted.

"Uh, how about the fact that I just saved your tight little ass?!" The Wolf faunus barked.

Sun chose this moment to step in. "Uh, guys? Can we save this lover's quarrel for later?" he asked in a joking tone, getting a few snickers from everyone else.

"Shut up!" Both weiss and Wolfgand snapped with red faces.

(Later back in the schools grand hall)

Everyone was now standing in the great hall of Beacon waiting for the team assortments to be announced. Everyone praying that they'd be put on the same team as someone else or wishing to not be put on the same team as some other person and vise versa.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Sky Lark and Dove Bronzewing. You four will now be known as, team CRDL, led by… Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced.

Then the next group was shown to be Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. "Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc and Li Ren, you will be Team JNPR, lead by… Jaune Arc." Ozpin continued.

Jaune was shocked beyond his mind. "Wha...m...me?"

"Congratulations, young man." The silver haired man smiled. Phyrra punched his shoulder with a smile, but he fell, which got some laughs from other students.

Then the next team was...Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. You four shall come together to form Team RWBY. Lead by miss Rose."

The reactions to this bit of news varied greatly between the members of the newly formed team. Ranging from joy to obvious shock and displeasure.

Then the final team was shown. It was Wolfgang, Foxxianna, Sun and Neptune. "Wolfgang Amadeus Prowl, Foxxianna Rouge, Sun Wu Kong, and Neptune Vasilias. From this moment onwards you will be known as team ARSN, which will be lead by Wolfgang Amadeus Prowl." Ozpin informed them.

They walked off the stage afterwards. Then Sky walked up to the stage alone."Sky Obsidian. You have no partner. Normally you would be removed from Beacon for this…" Ozpin stated, getting looks of concern from those who knew him. "However…" He continued, getting everyone's attention. "I have seen you in action personally and have decided against this. You will remain at Beacon as a one man team, which will be called Team Obsidian." Ozpin finished.

Sky nodded in gratitude at this news. "Thank you sir. It would be an honor to train here alongside my fellow huntsmen in training." He replied before walking off the stage to his relieved and happy friends.

Ozpin nodded as he glanced to the rest of the students as he smiled. "This is going to be a very interesting year here…"


	4. Vol 1 Ch 2: Of Misleadings and Truths

**Hey readers, sorry about the wait. but luckily i have good news, my writing and uploading schedule will now be twice as fast now, so expect quicker due to the hiatus after volume 7, so expect quicker chapters. thanks.**

 **Chapter 2: Of Misleadings and Truths**

 _Beacon Academy, Next Morning_

It was a bright morning as the newly formed team ARSN was unpacking their bags so they could settle into their new dorm room, and right now the Team leader was having trouble deciding what part of the room he wanted.

"You wanna take the bed by the window?" Sun asked.

"Maybe." The faunus shrugged. He then looked at the area and noticed that the window had a perfect view of most of the campus, and a way to get onto the roof. Not to mention right across from them in another building, Team RWBY was in clear view.

Wolfgang nodded as he set his bag on the bed. "Yeah, I'll take this one." He decided.

The rest of the team shrugged, not really minding where their spots were.

Foxianna suddenly realized something that seemed really important.

"Wait… Does anyone know where Sky's dorm is?" She questioned in curiosity.

"Uh, I think Goodwitch said he'd be in the same building as team JNPR and RWBY." Neptune piped up. "At least that's what I think she said." He added with a shrug.

"At least they're close to each other. That's a plus." Sun added his piece.

"Feh." Wolfang huffed as he saw team Rwby rearrange their room to have kitbashed bunk beds.

He then turned to the others. "Okay, since I'm gonna be Team leader, I think it's time I established some ground rules for when we're in the dorm rooms." He then took out some tape from a nearby desk and separated the room into four sections.

"Rule el numero uno: Keep your stuff in your section, no leaving things lying around." He then glared at Sun who threw a banana peel on the ground after eating it. "That includes trash." He declared, kicking the peel into Sun's section of the room.

Sun did not look apologetic about what he just did, but just shrugged and picked up the peel anyway.

Then the boy held up two fingers. "Rule number two: No hogging the bathroom, we all get exactly five minutes in the morning and twenty minutes at night." Wolfgang stated.

"What if we have a good reason to hog it?" Neptune questioned.

Wolfgang thought carefully for a moment before coming up with a reasonable answer.

"If you hog the bathroom because of, say, a medical problem, then you will be forgiven." He replied to Neptune, who looked satisfied with the answer he received.

Then Wolfgang held up three fingers. "And finally, rule number three: No 'pleasing' yourself, at least not with others around."

That rule got some embarrassing looks in return... Except for Foxxianna. "And why should we do that? People have needs you know." She said, not looking pleased.

"I'm just trying to make things as comfortable as possible and avoid arguments." Wolfgang replied.

Foxxianna huffed as she folded her arms. "Typical men, always trying to lord over everyone to make themselves comfortable."

The Wolf faunus rolled his eyes as he sat on his bed. "Whatever." He said, looking out the window.

(Meanwhile at team RWBY's dorm)

After setting up the bunk beds, Ruby brought classes to the forefront of the team's minds.

"So anyone know what class is first?" Ruby asked.

Blake, who was looking at a schedule, decided to pipe up. "Combat and battle tactics, with Professor Port. Classroom 5-C."

Ruby nods at this and decides to ask another question.

"What time is that?" She queries.

Yang looked over Blake's shoulder and then checked the clock. That caused her eyes to widen. "In fifteen minutes!" Yang said in panic.

The panic immediately got to everyone else. How in the world did they lose track of time?!

"Um… Uh… TO CLASS!" Ruby yells.

No one argued with this and they promptly rushed out of the dorm to their first class of the day.

Team JNPR, being across from them, heard the commotion and scrambled for class themselves.

(Grimm Studies, 15 minutes later)

Professor Port, a portly man with grey hair due to his age, a round face, closed eyes and a curly mustache, taught their first class. He was...an _eccentric_ man to say the least, often trailing off from the usual lessons to talk about his exploits as a huntsman. The others were all bored when this happened, but Wolfgang simply drowned it out by laying his head down and letting his second set of ears do the listening for him.

After a bit of storytelling, Professor Port decides to up the ante by bringing out a pair of Grimm he somehow captured without anyone noticing.

Upon hearing the growls of the aforementioned Grimm, Wolfgang, and a few others who dozed off, shot their heads up in alert.

' _When did he get that in here?!'_ The majority of the class thought in confusion. Wolfgang, now fully awake, shook his head as he kept staring at the two Grimm. Unbeknownst to him however, he kept getting nasty looks from Weiss that, if looks could kill, could have killed an alpha Goliath.

Their portly teacher chuckled as he looked around his class. "Now students, who would like to test themselves against these fine creatures?" He asked the class.

As if on cue the hands of the Wolf Faunus and the Schnee Heiress shot up.

"I do, sir!/ Let me at 'em!" Weiss and Wolfgang exclaimed respectively. The two paused and looked at each other. "What, you?!" The two then growled. "Stop copying me!" They glared at each other before Wolfgang's lip curled revealing his sharp teeth in an animalistic snarl, ears pinned to his head and tail fur standing on end.

Sky, who had been quiet up to that point, decided to take action in the way he knew best.

"Will you two quit bickering like an old married couple and get on with it already?" The lone knight of Beacon jabbed lightly at the two in a bored tone, not really willing to put up with this.

The Wolf faunus's ears shot up as he stood up and whirled around and twirling his hand cannon as he pointed it at the boy's face. "Mind repeating that, punk? Don't think I heard you right." He growled, cocking the hammer of his gun back.

Sky's blue eyes just stared back at him blankly, not even phased by the hand cannon pointed at him.

"You heard me, bub." Sky replied gruffly. The two had a small standoff for a brief, tense moment before the sound of Prof. Port clearing his throat rather loudly broke them out of it. The two turned to the teacher as he gave them what they assumed was a stern look, wordlessly telling them to knock it off. They did as was silently asked of them, though they did exchange glares… Well, Wolfgang did. Sky just had a bored gaze going strong with him.

"Miss Schnee, mister Prowl, please step forward." He instructed. The two students followed his instructions and then stood in front of the two cages that he had in the room. Both housed what looked like two Boar-like Grimm.

Wolfgang popped his neck from side to side as he unsheathed his sword, the Viking style blade immediately igniting in flames. "Okay Schnee, I know you can be kind of a klutz sometimes, so at least try not to get in my way, huh?" The boy said in a joking manner.

Weiss, however, did not find the statement humorous. "Who are you calling a klutz?! You fight like a Goliath in a China shop!" She shot back.

"This coming from the girl who almost got squashed the first day of school." The boy retorted playfully. The doors to the cages opened and the two Grimm came running out, squealing like wild pigs as they charged head first towards the two.

The first ran towards Weiss and nearly flipped her over, but the girl graciously jumped over it and did a midair roll before landing in a perfect battle stance.

Wolfgang stared in awe at the girls graceful movements, finding them excellently executed and followed through, not to mention how beautiful they were in combination with herself. His admiration was cut short however when his own opponent broke him from it as he was forced to block an incoming roll attack with the flat of his sword before pushing the monster back with considerable force.

Wolfgang grunted as he held the Borbatusk back before he stepped to the side and let it stumble passed him. Once this was done, he swung his sword and slashed the boar with strong strikes switching his grip as his swings went from one direction to the next, the fire dust causing the Grimm to be engulfed in flames with every slash, and when it reared up and showed its underbelly he thrusted the sword forward and up, piercing the midsection of the beast, causing it to dissolve into dust.

The faunus stumbled back as he fell to one knee, panting in exhaustion. He hadn't really expected to have to use that much strength against a regular Grimm. "Damn…" He sighed.

With Weiss, she was having a difficult time against her Grimm, which was charging at her constantly. It didn't help that Ruby was cheering her on when she had to focus on the small skirmish.

Wolfgang got up as he pulled out a small ball from his pocket, he chuckled as he rolled it towards the two, the ball rolled right under the Boarbatusk's belly and then let off a small explosion, setting the boar on fire.

The pig Grimm squealed in agony as it burned alive. In its pain filled rage, it charged straight for Weiss.

Seeing the piggy fireball charging at her, Weiss started to panic a little before she created an ice wall in a bid to stop it dead in its tracks. It partly worked, but it wouldn't hold for long, the pig opened its mouth as it squealed, and Weiss took a deep breath before charging forward and thrusting her sword into its open mouth, instantly killing it.

Breathing a sigh of relief she curtsied and bowed to her audience, but her moment of graceful triumph was interrupted by Wolfgang who started howling in laughter.

Weiss whirled on Wolfgang with a glare. "What are you even laughing at?!" She questioned.

"The look on your face was priceless!" He laughed, doubling over before smirking at her. "I tell you princess, you gotta loosen up a little, you're too high strung."

Weiss glared at him for a moment longer before turning around and leaving with a huff. The boy just chuckled as he sat back down, god he loved teasing her. Class went by without further incident, well except a brief argument between Ruby and Weiss but that was nothing new. Then after that, everyone went to lunch, well everyone except Weiss who stayed behind to talk to Professor Port.

Wolfgang was just behind a tree across from where they were and listened in, his wolfish ears listening to the conversation intently. Weiss, it seemed was giving the teacher her two Lianes about what she thought of headmaster Ozpin's decision to put Ruby in charge of Team RWBY.

"I think Professor Ozpin made a mistake. I should have been made the leader of Team RWBY, I'm far more capable than Ruby Rose." Weiss stated haughtily.

"... That's preposterous!" Prof. Port exclaimed in disagreement.

"What?! How can you say that?" Weiss stated, stomping her foot. "You saw how I defeated that Grimm in class! I have a far better combat sense than that, that _child_!"

Wolfgang meanwhile couldn't help but snort. Man, was she _clueless_. Port's left eyebrow rose, as if he wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

"Miss Schnee, are you quite certain that your victory was entirely _your_ doing?" He questioned her.

"Of course!" She replied, but was met with silence in return. "... Okay, maybe not." She admitted.

"And why do you doubt your assessment so quickly?" Port continued. "If you're so sure that it was all your doing that should be your only conclusion, no doubt should be in it."

"Because I remember Wolfgang throwing something underneath the Boarbatusk." She replied.

"Exactly, you were only able to get the upper hand because of his seemingly nonchalant interference caused an event that made you act quickly." Port nodded. "Fear, like any other emotion, comes and goes, but it can also spark our brains into thinking up ideas we'd never consider otherwise. It seems to me that you fight with your mind on one singular thing, excluding any other way of thinking."

Weiss was silent for a time, before Port spoke again. "I have known Professor Ozpin for a very long time and he has never led me astray. And when I look at you, I see a young girl who has always gotten what she wanted and has a single minded desire to prove herself to some unknown thing or person."

"That's not even close to true!" Weiss shot back before suddenly deflating. "... Well, not entirely." She tried to amend.

"Then allow me to give you these words of wisdom. Instead of trying to make yourself better than others for the benefit of yourself, better yourself for the benefit of others." Port said. "That's the hallmark of a true huntress and a teammate, to be the best person you can be, and the best teammate you can be."

Weiss took these words in and let her head down. "Yes sir, I'll try." She said silently.

Port left her alone as Wolfgang leaned up against the tree he was behind a wolf whistled at the girl, causing her to face him, he smiled warmly as he nodded at her. "Hey princess, mind if we talk?" He asked.

(Meanwhile, with Ruby, same time)

Ruby let out a sad sigh as she thought about what had happened in Prof. Port's class earlier. She felt downtrodden at what Weiss had said to her. What was she doing wrong?

"Feeling troubled, Miss Rose?" A familiar voice said from behind her. The girl turned around in surprise as she saw that it was Professor Ozpin, he was holding his cane and his usual cup of coffee in his Beacon Academy mug. "Pardon the interruption, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's fine Professor Ozpin, sir." The girl said nervously. "I was just thinking that's all."

"Oh?" The Headmaster inquired.

"Was Weiss right? Did you make a mistake in placing me as leader of team RWBY?" She asked, sounding a little hurt.

Ozpin was quiet for a moment before looking at his reflection in the brown liquid within his mug and let out a long, withered sigh. "Miss Rose, I've made many mistakes in my life, more than any man, woman or child in this world, but, it is my belief that choosing you to be this team's leader, was one of the very few things I have gotten right."

Ruby felt a little better but still had a few doubts. Before she could voice them, Ozpin spoke up again.

"Ruby, it's been only one day. It is far too soon to judge. Use that time to prove that you are worthy of your badge, and your burden." Ozpin said encouragingly.

Ruby, feeling reassured, nods at Ozpin. "Thank you, sir." Ruby said with a smile before turning and walking off.

(Back with Weiss and Wolfgang, right around the same time)

Wolfgang was leaning against the tree he was in front of with his arms crossed over his chest, his tail wagging as he continued to smile warmly at Weiss as he finished his request to talk. The white haired girl standing there tapping her foot, her hands on her hips and said hip cocked to the side in a sassy manner.

"So… Crazy training match in Prof. Port's Class, am I right?" The boy said in an ironically sheepish tone as he scratched the back of his head, his tail still wagging.

Weiss gave him a stern look. "I didn't ask you to help me." She stated with a glare.

"Hey princess, I wasn't _trying_ to help anyone. I just did it for shits and giggles." Wolfgang said, pointing at himself. "The rest was pretty much all you."

"What? You used me for your own _amusement_?" Weiss snapped coldly, getting uncomfortably close to him. "Is that all I am to you? Some joke to laugh at?"

Wolfgang realized his blunder and immediately tried to run damage control. "First of all, you're too close, back off." He said, pushing her back as gently as possible. "Second of all, no, you're not a joke, it's just that I like seeing how your tight little ass acts when you're all high strung, thing is I not only find it funny, I also find it cute."

Weiss' face suddenly looked like a close cousin of a tomato at Wolfgang's flirting. " W-What? Why are you saying stuff like that?!"

The boy smirked at her. "To see little miss princess snowflake melt." He grinned. "Trust me, when you go through as much bad stuff I have? Ya take whatever amusement you can get."

"What would you know about hardship?" Weiss questioned skeptically. "You're the son of the Iron Wolf Order's leader, Deus Prowl, you're just as privileged as I am."

"Wasn't always." Wolfgang stated coldly, taking Weiss aback. "I mean, I am adopted after all." He then looked to the side. "I didn't grow up like you Weiss, I didn't have hope or a family when I was little, I keep on thinking that maybe they wouldn't have died if they never had me, I was raised partially by a She wolf named Holo, and I had to fight to stay alive." He said this while stroking his cloak gingerly, as if it were an actual animal. "It wasn't all hearts and roses for me, princess, so don't take that tone with me, besides." He turned around to leave. "Whatever you're trying to prove ain't got nothing on the pressure I've been put under all my life."

Then he left without another word, leaving a stunned Weiss behind him.

(Later that night, on the roof of the dorms.)

Sky was looking up at the moon, trying to relax before he turned in for the night. As he was watching, he suddenly heard the door open up behind him.

Turning, he saw Yang standing there. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing." She smiled as she lightly punched his shoulder. "Guess you could say you, beat me to the 'punch'?" She punned.

Sky chuckled a bit. "You have a lot to learn about puns and jokes, Xiao Long." He stated cheekily.

"And you could use a few lessons in subtlety, Obsidian." Yang joked.

The two chuckled before they fell into an awkward silence. Sky decided to break the ice. "So...What was your life like growing up?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, my mom left when I was little. My stepmom, Ruby's mom, died on a mission, and my dad shut down, so I had to raise Ruby on my own." Yang shrugged. "You?"

Sky was silent for a moment before he spoke up. "My parents died when I was little. I shacked up with some bandits when I was ten, then I left two years later. Been alone ever since then."

"You got any siblings?" Yang asked.

"I had one. A little sister, she disappeared when she was a year old. I have no clue as to what happened to her or if she's even alive." He replied. He hoped she was somehow alive and well.

"What was her name?" The blonde asked.

"Autumn." Sky stated. "Her name was Autumn, Autumn Obsidian."

"Any other relatives?" Yang asked.

Sky thought for a moment before shrugging. "None that I'm aware of. I heard something about an uncle on my father's side, but the details are scarce." He said with uncertainty.

"Oh." The girl nodded. The two were quiet for a moment before Yang spoke again. "Say, if you're not gonna be busy this weekend, wanna come do some sparring with me?"

Sky looked surprised at the request before nodding. "Sure. I need to get a good idea of who I'm going to be fighting alongside in the future." He replied. Being a one man team made that a priority in his eyes.

Yang smiled as she held out her hand. "Alright! Guess it's a date then?"

Sky paused before he chuckled. "If you wanna call it that, go ahead." He conceded.

The two shared a laugh as they both headed back inside. But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. On the air conditioning unit sat a black bird, not a Grimm, but a raven, it squawked and flew away as Yang shut the door. And in the distance, in the emerald forest, a long and enormous wormlike creature wriggled through the trees. It's singular red eye looked at Sky as he entered the school and its boney mandibles clicked as it turned, before burrowing down into the earth, disappearing and leaving a giant hole in its place.


	5. Vol 1 Ch 3: Be Your Own Hero

**Review replies: Connorfan: if you don't like our work, stop reading it, leave us alone.**

 **Chapter 3: Be Your Own Hero**

 _Beacon cafeteria, roughly two months later_

Teams RWBY, JNPR, ARSN and Obsidian were in the cafeteria having lunch and talking amongst each other. Things have, at this point, settled into a routine for them. Some have normal ones while some have routines they weren't ready to disclose. What was the group talking about right now?

Well…

"There we were, in the middle of the night…!" Nora began her little story.

"It was morning." Ren corrected.

"Surrounded by a whole pack of Ursai!" Nora continued.

"They were Beowulf's and they weren't even that strong." Ren corrected again.

"Oh quiet, Ren!" Nora huffed, crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks. "Anyway…" Nora continued after a moment. "They were no match and we made millions of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora exclaimed, finishing the story.

"Feh. Yeah right, and Vacuo's not a desert." Wolfang snorted. "Even kindergarten kids know Grimm disappears when they're killed."

"Well I thought it was a wonderful story." Pyrrha said kindly.

The Wolf faunus rolled his eyes. ' _Pushover.'_ He thought.

"Eh, I can probably come up with something better. I got plenty of experience to support them, too." Sky chipped in with a shrug.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you tell us about the bandit tribe you ran with that you mentioned?" Yang asked.

"Because I'm not ready to talk about that yet." Sky replied easily. "After all, how do you casually talk about bandits you lived with for two years? The answer: You don't." He added.

Sky had informed everyone in the group that he had lived with bandits for two years a month into the start of the school year. They were a little put off by that fact, but let it go since he wised up and left. They still wanted more details about his time with them, sure, but they were willing to be good friends and wait for him to be ready.

"Okay then, Obsidian." Wolfang said as he looked at the black haired boy. "Then answer this question: You and your Bandit crew ever run into the Bronwen tribe?"

Sky smirked at the challenge presented. He may enjoy the truth at times, but that didn't mean he couldn't mess with people's heads.

"Easy. We didn't." Sky responded. It was true. They never ran into the Branwen tribe… Because the bandits Sky shacked up with _was_ , in fact, the Branwens themselves. He chose not to say it right now due to the fact they were surrounded by a lot of people who might hold a grudge against them. It was common sense to him to not say right then.

"Okay." The faunus nodded, although he didn't believe him, his wolf tail started twitching and when that happened, it usually meant something didn't add up.

Ruby then noticed Jaune looking a little down. "You okay Jaune?" She asked him.

"Oh. Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." He nodded. As he said this though, he groaned and put his head down as team CRDL came in and started harassing a rabbit faunus, a second year named Velvet.

Foxianna saw what they were doing and scowled darkly at the sight. She REALLY didn't like team CRDL at all. They've been nothing but trouble since the start of the year and were showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"... It's Cardin and his team, isn't it?" Sun asked with a deadpan expression..

"That obvious?" Jaune groaned.

"Kinda hard not to be, dude." Neptune added.

"Hey, it's not like he's doing anything bad. Just, you know, practical jokes." Jaune said, trying to play it off… And failing.

"Bullshit!" Wolfang barked.

" He's a bully." Ruby stated with narrowed eyes, not buying it for a second.

"Please. Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune challenged.

"Well, there is the one time he got your shield stuck in the door." Pyrrha mentioned.

"And the ice water incident." Neptune added, though he shivered briefly at the mention of water.

"Don't forget the time they locked you in your locker and sent you into the Emerald Forest." Sky stated.

"Or when they took _MY_ banana and tripped you with it." Sun huffed.

"... I didn't land that far from the school. And I wasn't hurt that badly." Jaune tried to defend himself against the last two.

"You landed in a giant pit, Jaune. I had to cut my way through a dozen middle aged Grimm just to get to you. Though why a Grimm Sloth was there is beyond me." Sky said with that last part being to himself. He never did understand the relevance of the Grimm Sloths much to begin with, considering what they do.

Sloth Grimm were extremely lazy breeds of Ursai that tend to live really long because they rarely appear, unless you're unlucky enough to wake them up.

"You got bruised from the fall." Sun stated after Sky finished talking. "Though that makes me wonder, since when did that pit even get there?" Sun asked in confusion.

Sky, for his part, looked perplexed himself. "I have no clue. Unless there's some kind of giant burrowing Grimm out there that we don't know about, then I've got nothing." He stated, unable to hide his own bafflement at the matter.

That made everyone collectively shudder. Suddenly, they heard a girl cry out in pain. They turned and saw Cardin pulling on Velvet's rabbit ear, laughing the whole time.

The sight made everyone scowl. Especially Wolfgang as he reached down towards his pistol. "I am _THIS CLOSE_ to ending him!" He snarled angrily.

Someone was definitely going to do something about him, though. Or rather, two people were.

With an angered gaze that could cool lava, Sky took action.

"Yang?" Sky growled.

"Yeah?" Yang replied with red eyes.

"Hold my pizza!" Sky growled once more, getting her to do just that. Sky then looked at Foxianna. "Foxianna, back me up!" He ordered.

He decided to get acquainted with her since he didn't know any other nine tailed fox faunas, so he wanted to make the friendship between them a good one. The fact he had no room for racism in his life sweetened the situation.

"Gladly!" The kyuubi mistress of Beacon hissed. She liked that Sky had no room for racism in his life and chose to be friends with him because of that. She also kept on finding more reasons to be friends with him all the time, it seems.

The two stormed over to the team and with a solid punch to the face, Sky sent one of the guys, Russel, he thinks his name was, to the ground as Foxxianna went up to Cardin and bitch slapped him, making him stumble before she kicked him square in the groin with her pointed high heeled boot, getting a squeal of pain from him. Sky knocked out Russel, then turned to glare at the other, Sky Lark, who actually looked scared.

"Run, whelps!" He growled. The remaining members grabbed their leader and ran out of the cafeteria with their tails between their legs.

The day, luckily, went on without any further incident as everyone went to their next class, which was History with Professor Oobleck, a thin, and pasty man who had green hair, wore a green tie and white shirt, and also had really large glasses on. He dashed constantly from one spot to the next as he chugged down mug after mug of coffee.

Wolfgang let out a carnivorous yawn as he tried not to fall asleep. He had already had this stuff drilled into his head when he was being homeschooled at the Iron Temple back in Solitas. So this was all old news to him, blah blah Great War, Faunus discrimination yadda yadda yadda.

His loud yawn got him several glares from the faunus in the class, though he honestly didn't care at all.

Prof. Oobleck decided to test Wolfgang a little, since he wasn't paying attention. A bit of punishment, so to speak.

"Mr. Prowl! What led to General Laguane's defeat?" He questioned.

"He overlooked that most faunas possess near perfect night vision. This, coupled with his decision to attack at night, got him a rather "amazing" defeat under his belt." Wolfgang replied in a bored tone. "Everyone knows that."

Prof. Oobleck looked surprised at the answer, not expecting it at all, but nodded nonetheless.

"Correct!" He replied before zooming off.

The wolf faunus chuckled as he finally managed to doze off, his wolf ears still listening to the lecture as he snored lightly, much to Weiss's (who was next to him) annoyance.

This class was soon over after he was awakened by Sun and was led to the next place they needed to be. Wolfgang yawned again as he noticed that Jaune and Cardin had to stay behind, which he assumed wasn't good.

Later everyone went to a combat assessment held by Goodwitch, which started off with Cardin, and right now? Jaune was getting his ass handed to him. Badly.

Goodwitch stopped the match when Jaune's aura levels went into the red. "As you can see, Mr. Arc's aura levels have fallen into the red, meaning he is unable to continue fighting." Prof. Goodwitch lectured. She then turned to Jaune with a stern look. "Mr. Arc, do make sure to check your aura levels in combat. We wouldn't want you to get eaten by a Beowolf, would we?" She lectured in a soft tone.

Off to the side, Cardin scoffed. "Speak for yourself." He muttered.

Prof. Goodwitch checked the time and saw that there was still seven minutes left.. "It seems we have time for one more match. Mr. Winchester, who would you like to fight?" She questioned.

Cardin scanned the audience before his eyes landed on someone he wanted payback against.

"I'll fight him." Cardin stated while pointing at Sky.

The Knight looked at the guy with a disdainful expression. He walked down to the small ring and engaged his face mask, unsheathing his massive sword, a black wave of energy covering him.

The blonde head deputy looked at the two. "Are both fighters ready?" She questioned.

"Yes./ You know it." Sky and Cardin replied respectively.

"Begin!" Glynda said, beginning the match.

Cardin charged as he swung his mace around while Sky dodged each attack with minimal effort, then swung Undying Fury around and landed ten good, hard, and well placed strikes to Cardin's body, sending him on his back.

Sky walked up to the guy and stepped hard on his arm, causing him to drop his weapon. Which after that, the black haired boy grabbed him by the neck and his black aura coursed from him to Cardin, suddenly causing the other's aura to shatter.

Once that was done, Sky tossed Cardin to the ground. "Pathetic. Hardly worth my time." Sky said in a dissatisfied tone before walking away.

Cardin, ever the prideful fool, got up and charged at Sky and took Undying Fury from its sheath… With the blade falling to the ground with a thud. Cardin tried to pick it up, but failed miserably. After about two minutes of this sight, Sky decided to ask one thing.

"Do you even lift, bro?" Sky asked cheekily, getting an eruption of laughter from the audience, and an angry glare from Cardin, which wasn't worth crap.

"SAVAGE!" Yang yelled with a laugh as she held her sides.

Sky took the sword from the boy with ease and sheathed it, then walked away. That made everyone wonder, how was it that a big guy like Cardin couldn't lift that thing, but he could?

(That night, on the roof of the dorm buildings)

Wolfgang was on the roof of the dormitory where Team RWBY was, sitting on the air conditioner unit. He had made a habit of doing this ever since he had to save Weiss from the rockslide, the girl may annoy him at times, but he didn't want her to get hurt. So he resolved to keep an eye on her at all times, just to make sure she stays okay.

As he did so tonight, he heard two people come onto the roof. Looking, he saw it was Jaune and Pyrrha, the former looking troubled. Keeping his cover, he decided to listen in.

"Pyrrha, why are we up here?" Jaune asked with a downtrodden expression.

"I've decided that starting today, I'm going to help train you." She told him with a smile.

"Huh?/Hmmm?" Jaune and Wolfgang questioned in unison unknowingly. "You really wanna train me?" Jaune asked. "Why?"

Wolfgang smacked his face in exasperation. Not to be rude to the blonde, but his combat skill left a lot to be desired. In fact from the faunus's perspective if he were in the Iron Wolf Order, he probably wouldn't last very long as he is now.

"Because Jaune, I've seen you fight. You understand a few things but you're lacking in some key areas, but I know that with training you'll be more than able to fight." Pyrrha explained.

Wolfgang rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms as he watched, this was looking really good.

Jaune paced back and forth. "I don't know ,Pyrrha. To be honest, I'm starting to think that coming here was a huge mistake."

"What? Why?" Pyrrha asked. Meanwhile Wolfgang was nearly at the edge of his seat, the blondes body language was saying a lot more than his words were, he looked like he was gonna snap any minute. He was pacing even faster and he looked really worked up. "Jaune, what's wrong?" She continued.

The blonde finally snapped and turned to face her. "I don't deserve to be here, I mean, I didn't even get in." He finally got out.

This shocked both of the other people on the roof. "What?/ _Huh_?!" Pyrrha and Wolfgang exclaimed.

"I got my hands on some entrance papers and faked my way in okay?" He said, in frustration.

Pyrrha was shocked, unable to say anything. "No, that can't be right." She was finally able to say.

"Look, I know you wanna try and help but you can't okay? So just leave me alone!" He snapped at her.

The two were silent and Jaune was going to apologize but the redhead had already left, the boy was quiet for a minute before Wolfgang jumped down from his perch and nearly scared the young Arc boy to death.

"Wow, you really know how to tell people off, don't ya Jaune?" He said, leaning against the large metal machine. "So, that's a pretty big bombshell you just dropped. Let me guess, guilt too much to handle?"

Jaune was starting to get really scared. "Wolfgang, please don't tell anyone about this!" He pleaded.

The Wolf faunus shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not like that." He told the boy. "I'm more than willing to keep your secret, on one condition." He added, holding up one finger.

Jaune was relieved that Wolfgang wasn't going to rat him out, but he tensed when he heard there was a condition. "What is it?" He asked warily.

In response, Wolfgang walked up to the blond knight and smacked him on the back of the head. "You tell me why in the nine hells you even faked yourself in here in the first place, _AND_ you have to apologize to Pyrrha."

Jaune sighed as he sat down on the roof, and was followed by the faunus. He then proceeded to tell Wolfgang about how he had wanted to become a warrior just like his grandfather, who had fought in the Great War, and how he wanted to prove himself as a huntsman.

Wolfgang took this in rather well. That's when Jaune decided to ask. "I mean, if you were in my place, wouldn't you have done the same thing?" He questioned.

" _Heck_ NAW! Are you nuts?... Let me rephrase that, you're nuts." The Wolf boy scoffed, waving his question away with a flick of his hand. He then gave Jaune a serious look. "But I will say one thing Jaune, doing what you're doing, faking it until you make it? That takes some serious, and I mean _serious,_ brass balls to pull off. But if you wanna really prove yourself, learn to be your own hero before you start being one for others."

Jaune felt a bit embarrassed under the blunt praise being thrown his way. Before he could say anything, Wolfgang suddenly continued. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" He said before reaching down the ledge and pulling up a now nervous Cardin. "If you try to exploit this, I swear to god, I will cut off your cojones and boil 'em in motor oil. Are we clear, Winchester?!" The wolf faunas growled menacingly, getting a fearful nod in return. "Good!" He said before chucking him back into his dorm room.

The Wolf faunus got up and slowly started to leave before Jaune spoke again. "Oh hey Wolfgang?"

"Yeah?" Wolfang replied, his back turned to the blonde.

"What were you doing up here anyway?" The blonde asked.

"Just, keeping an eye on things." He shrugged, opening the exit door.

"Oh, uh, hey, Wolfgang?" Jaune added. "Thanks."

Wolfgang nodded back at him before leaving and closing the door behind him.


	6. V1Ch 4: the Saint, the Warrior, the Worm

**Chapter 4: The Saint, The Warrior, and The Worm.**

 _Beacon, two days later_

A couple days had passed since Jaune revealed his secret to Pyrrha and Wolfgang, and of course Cardin also stayed away from him, well, temporarily at least. When Wolfgang wasn't around he'd take the opportunities to use the secret against the blonde and unfortunately he couldn't do much about it. He had to give it to Cardin, he knew how to pick his moments.

Cardin also made it worse when he strong armed Jaune into keeping it to himself and not tell anyone about it, making it nearly impossible for the blond knight to get help. So, here he was, doing the work of the school bully.

As of right now he was having lunch with everyone else while Wolfgang was getting chewed out by Weiss, who had been becoming increasingly annoyed with the Faunus's constant grogginess and bad habit of sleeping in class, saying that it was impeding her progress in class since she was always sitting next to him.

As for how the wolf boy felt about it all? He was being his usual nonchalant self, being just as annoyed at the heiress's constant nagging about what was essentially _his_ business.

Meanwhile, everyone else was starting to get concerned about the fact that Jaune was hanging out with Cardin at random intervals.

"I told you guys, don't worry about it. Besides, if he was forcing me to hang out with him, what are you guys going to be able to do about it?" Jaune questioned.

That's when Nora stood up and flexed her arms. "We'll break his legs!" She said with a really unsettling grin.

"That's a bit extreme." Foxianna stated.

"But effective." Ren chimes in.

"Or, I could just castrate him with a rusty spoon." Wolfang chuckled darkly

"A little disturbing, since it's a guy doing that to another guy." Sky pitched in.

Wolfgang chose to ignore that.

"We'd expose him for what he's doing." Pyrrha states in a factual tone.

"Exactly." Ruby said in agreement with Pyrrha.

"Guys, seriously, cut it out." Jaune told them.

Across the table, Neptune was huddled over Sun's shoulder as they read some news reports. "Freaky…" Neptune shuddered.

Everyone's attention was suddenly on them the moment he spoke. "What is?" Blake asked curiously.

"More of those pits have been popping up all over Remnant." Sun stated. "Apparently there are five main ones and hundreds if not thousands of small ones, with the small ones barely bigger than a small pothole while the big ones are full on sinkholes!" He added.

"And apparently the smaller ones are being made by some odd looking new species of Grimm. Take a look." Neptune said as he showed them an image.

The image showed a small worm-like Grimm with odd ridges on its back, a forked fin on its tail, and three very odd looking eyes on its white head, it looked to be about six inches long.

Everyone took the image in before Yang turned to Sky.

"You called it, Sky. There's a burrowing Grimm out there." She informed him.

"I noticed." Sky said dryly before turning to Neptune. "Are there any images of the ones that cause the sinkhole sized pits?" He questioned.

Neptune shook his head. "No, only a really blurry video, one in Solitas." He then pulled up the video and it started playing. The camera was shaking due to lots of tremors and vibrations until something long and cylindrical crawled into view, a huge version of the Worms but this one had no eyes, long black whiskers, white armor around its four segregated mouth and clicked as it crawled in and out of view.

The others watched and were shocked at what came next: Words. Actual, coherent words. " **There is...no light...here.** " The Grimm said in a deep, rumbling voice. " **You, shall drift...you shall, drown...in the deep.** " Those were it's last words as the camera was then smashed by falling debris.

Everyone was in a state of shock. A Grimm capable of coherent speech? How old was this worm?!

Sky felt like he should know the name of that particular Grimm… But the reason was lost on him.

Wolfgang, meanwhile, was seriously pale. He was shaking like crazy in absolute _terror_. "No...no way...it can't be...they're supposed to be gone." He uttered.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"That thing… That's one of the original Grimm worms. The Worm Gods." Wolfang said, his voice shaky.

Everyone went pale.

"Th-the stories were true?!" Foxianna squeaked in fear.

"That's impossible. Weren't they sealed away after the Great War?" Ren asked, his tone also worried.

"They were. And my great great grandparents Lady Felwinter and Lord Rhadagahst made sure of that." Wolfang nodded. "The one we just saw was Xol, the Will of Thousands. He was sealed in the mountains of Solitas after the Great War. However, that resting spot was disturbed when the SDC decided to mine Dust there." Wolfgang said, sending a withering look at Weiss, who had the decency to look ashamed.

"And if Xol is back, that probably means the other four are, too." Sky said, having a pretty good idea of what was going to be said next.

"Which means, if memory serves, the one who made the pit in the Emerald Forest was probably...Yul, the Honest, right?" Weiss asked.

Wolfgang nodded gravely. "That one is one of the trickiest of the entire bunch. Next to Akka, of course."

"The keeper of secrets?" Sky inferred. For some reason, he felt his anger spike slightly at the mention of Akka's name.

(Later after Oobleck's Class)

After Oobleck's class, Jaune was approached by Cardin again, who said that he had one last favor to ask.

"What is it you want now, Cardin?" Jaune asked angrily. He had finally gotten fed up with this charade they were doing and wanted it over with.

"I need you to get a box of some Rapier Wasps to bring to class tomorrow, and make sure you get the big ones." Cardin told him.

"Why do you need Rapier Wasps?" Jaune questioned.

"That's not your business, just get it done or else." The CRDL leader snapped, jabbing a finger at Jaune's chest.

Growling angrily, Jaune stormed away from him.

Come the day of the trip, Goodwitch had led them to the Forever Fall Forest, they were apparently supposed to be gathering some sort of sap from the trees.

Jaune was dragged off with CRDL, Pyrrha was with Ruby and Weiss, Team ARSN was sticking together and Yang was going to go with Sky and Blake, but got lost with said girl about half way, leaving the lone Knight… Well, alone.

He sighed as soon as he noticed he was alone, but just kept walking around gathering as much sap as possible, but he was suddenly stopped when the ground rumbled and something started coming straight for him from underground.

Drawing Undying Fury and Epilogue, he braced himself for the creature heading his way. The creature stopped when it was about a foot away from him and then burst from the ground. What was standing before him was one of the huge worms he saw on the news. But this one looked slightly less threatening, which was kind of odd to him.

It's mandibles clicked as it suddenly spoke. " **It has been quite some time, O Warrior Mine.** " It said.

 _That_ threw Sky for a loop. "What? I don't recall meeting you before now." He said, not understanding what was being implied.

" **Of course not, you were young when we last met.** " It said, but it's attention was focused more on the sword in Sky's hand. " **I see you kept the blade I left you.** " The Worm observed.

Sky's eyes widened in shock. This worm is the creator of Undying Fury?!

Suddenly, a few things began to click in Sky's head.

The way younger Grimm avoided him… The odd relationship he had with the Grimm in general… The feeling that guided him back to his old house in Mistral…

"It was you… Wasn't it? You guided me to the blade back in Mistral and made my life the way it is now. Why?" Sky questioned, wanting answers.

The creature was quiet for a moment before it spoke again. " **All will be revealed, in time. But for now, I will tell you this: We are connected, you and I. And you will need both mine and the old wizard's guidance to survive the coming calamity.** " It also added. " **And know that my words are true, for I am Yul.** " It then started to burrow underground. " **The Honest.** "

Sky slumped to the ground in absolute shock, his mind nearly imploded. He knew he had an odd relationship with the Grimm, but he never expected it to run this deep! He needed a lot of time to think about this encounter before he shared it with anyone else.

Picking himself up, he sheathed Undying Fury, holstered Epilogue made his way back to the others with his sap, still shaken.

(With Jaune, same time)

Jaune was now arguing with Cardin about what he had planned for the Rapier Wasps, because the blockhead apparently planned to not only unleash them, but he intended to have the sap stick them to the person, who just so happened to be Pyrrha.

"I refuse to do this! I won't hurt my partner just because of your bruised ego!" Jaune exclaimed in anger.

"You're going to do it, or I'm gonna go tell Goodwitch your little secret." Cardin growled, hoisting the blonde up by his collar.

Suddenly, Wolfgang appeared, having heard Jaune's exclamation and went to investigate. Boy, was he pissed off to find out that Cardin had disobeyed him.

"WINCHESTER!" Wolfgang roared furiously, causing the bully to drop Jaune and turn to him in fear.

"I made it explicitly clear that you were to leave Jaune alone, and what do I learn?! You fucking went behind my back and blackmailed him to do your dirtywork!" He exclaimed with an angry expression.

Before Cardin could even say anything, a roar sounded. They looked to the source to find an Ursa Major that was attracted to the negativity.

Cursing under his breath, Jaune took out Croerca Mors and charged at the Ursa. He may not like Cardin, but he didn't want him dead.

Off to the side, everyone else, minus Sky, showed up at the scene.

"Is he crazy?! He can't take that Ursa on alone!" Ruby exclaimed.

"We have to stop him!" Weiss agreed. "Let's get Goodwitch!"

"No." Both Pyrrha and Wolfgang said at the same time. The Wolf faunus spoke first.

"If we do everything for him, he's not gonna be able to do anything by himself, and he'll become a liability." Wolfang stated. "It's like I told him, you have to be your own hero before you can be someone else's."

"I agree." Pyrrha nodded.

The two reluctantly stood down and watched as Jaune fought the Ursa Major for a bit before going in for a decapitation strike with his left flank exposed.

Pyrrha, seeing an opportunity, raised her left hand and a black glow covered it and Jaune's shield, pulling it into place just in time to defend him from a swipe and giving Jaune the opening he needed to decapitate the Ursa.

Everyone looked at her with amazed expressions.

"Um…. What?" Ruby questioned.

"Well, Weiss has her glyphs, you have your speed, and my semblance is polarity" Pyrrha explained.

"You can control poles." Ruby got out with a stunned expression.

"No, you dolt. She can control magnetism." Weiss elaborated.

"Magnets are cool, too." Ruby said, still stunned.

"Doesn't hold a candle to my semblance, but whatever…" Wolfgang grumbled under his breath.

Sky showed up at around this time, causing everyone to turn to him.

"Where have you been, you… Wait, are you okay?" Foxianna started before noticing his shaken expression.

"No… No I'm not. Look, I'm not up for talking about it right now. If we can have this discussion at a later date, that would be lovely." Sky replied shakily.

Everyone looked at him in concern. What could have possibly shaken him this badly that he couldn't even keep his cool?

(Later, in Ozpin's office)

Sky sat in front of Ozpin in the man's office. He had just gotten through with explaining what had occurred between him and the Worm God, Yul, and the man was taking relatively well, but he was still fairly concerned about the ordeal.

"This is definitely a cause for concern. You did the right thing coming to me about this. Have you told anyone else?" Ozpin questioned.

"No. I was still shaken up about it… I still am, actually, but not as much as I was before. I may tell everyone else about it, though, once I get a grip on my nerves again." Sky replied. He knew for a fact that Wolfgang would probably figure it out eventually, so it would be better to get it out of the way as soon as possible.

"Why is that?" The headmaster questioned.

"Because Wolfgang is familiar with them since some ancestors of his sealed one of them away. Xol was the first one that was identified in Solitas. If one is back, why shouldn't the others be?" Sky reasoned.

Ozpin nodded in agreement. It would make sense if one thought of it that way.

"Very well. I do strongly urge you to choose your words carefully when you do, however. This is a very delicate matter, after all." Ozpin stated.

The raven haired Knight nodded in agreement. "I'll be as careful as possible with it."

"Good. Now then, I've kept you here long enough. Good night, Mr. Obsidian." Ozpin said.

"You as well, sir." Sky replied before leaving the office.

Ozpin was quiet for a time. "So, it seems I have a Grimm Knight in my ranks… This is… Vexing indeed." He mused.


	7. World of Remnant: The Worm Gods

_**Worm gods**_

Narrated by: Sky Obsidian

When the God of Darkness created The Voice of the Blade, his dreadful survival based philosophy, he gathered five special Grimm that became his greatest followers. The Grimm in question are massive worms that bore great powers. These Grimm would become the ones that shared his teachings with those that showed great promise.

The names of the Grimm Worms are as follows…

Yul, The Honest Worm.

Eire, Keeper of Order.

Ur, The Ever Hunger.

Akka, The Secret Keeper.

And Xol, Will of the Thousands.

These five are the ones that would later become known as the Five Worm Gods. When the God of Darkness left Remnant with his brother, the five shared their knowledge with Salem, who began leading the Grimm to test Remnant and see if humans and faunas alike deserved to exist.

Then Yul, the leader of the Worms saw Salem for what she really was, a sickness, a living contradiction to everything he and his brothers held dear, the preservation of life through unbiased destruction and unhindered creation in an unbroken cycle, something Salem opposed. So he rebelled, as did his brother Xol, but for his own selfish reasons.

The five were then split, each going to a different corner of the world and spawning more of their kind. Yul went to Vale, Akka to Mistral, Eire to Vacuo, Ur to Menagerie and Xol to Atlas. There they remained for eons. Though some time before the Great War, the kingdoms grew weary of the worms and their brood, so with the help of all four relics, each kingdom sealed the worms away outside of their kingdoms. All except one, Ur, who in his hunger for vengeance vowed to release his brothers, when the time was right.

So the worms stayed in a perpetual sleep, unmoving and untouched, all but forgotten, waiting to be released. And heaven help us if all five of them come back all at once.

 **Author note: here's a link to the inspiration behind the Worm Gods designs.** phpartz/art/Blind-Worm-Sandworm-Grimm-Concept-811198594


	8. Vol 1 Ch 5: The Runaway

**Chapter 5: The Runaway**

 _Vale, roughly three months later_

The months passed since the Forest incident and Cardin has since then left Jaune alone, and Wolfgang was still getting his ass chewed out by Weiss, until said faunus just finally snapped.

"Fine! Ya really wanna know why I'm so tired all the time?! Will that make you shut up about it?!" He yelled at her as they were walking down the road in town with their respective teams along with Sky, who decided to tag along.

"Yes! I've been putting up with it for months on end, so I deserve an answer!" She snapped back.

"Well _excuse me_ princess, I didn't realize that me taking an interest in your personal _safety_ was a problem! My mistake, I guess." The faunus snapped. "The reason I'm always tired? It's because I've been keeping an eye on you every night."

 _That_ got Weiss to shut up. She really hadn't expected that response in particular. Though she couldn't stop herself from asking one thing.

"How many hours a night?" She asked with a more calm tone.

"Five hours." He said nonchalantly.

Weiss snapped her head in his direction. Did she hear that right? " _What?!_ Are you trying to run yourself into the ground?!" She questioned incredulously..

"Please, I've had to be a light sleeper ever since I was little, it's not that big a deal." Came the boy's answer.

Weiss was about to question what he meant by that before she remembered what he told her about his past. "Oh… That's right… You did mention that." She looked down before looking at him again. "Well, I'm not going to be ungrateful but that doesn't mean I'll let you ruin yourself for my sake." She then turned around and kept walking. "You don't have to watch me every night. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She stated.

Wolfgang looked at her before sighing and rubbing her head. "Yeah yeah, I'll believe it when I see it, Princess." He told her.

Weiss huffed and remained silent from then on. When they got to the city, they noticed a banner was being set up. "Wow, they're getting ready for the Vytal festival! This is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said excitedly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excited about something Weiss, it's kinda weirding me out." Ruby noted.

"Same." Wolfang nodded.

"How could you not be excited?" Weiss question the two. "An entire festival centered around the cultures of the world! There will be dances, a parade, and a tournament! Oh the planning that goes into an event like this is absolutely breathtaking!"

"You really know how to take an event like a festival and make it sound boring, Weiss." Yang stated as she had her hands behind her head, Sky chuckling beside her.

"Quiet, you!" The heiress huffed.

"Remind me why we're here at the docks on a Saturday?" Yang asked.

"They smell like fish!" Ruby said, holding her nose.

"Because, I heard that some students from Vacuo are going to be arriving here, and as a representative of Vale, I feel it is my duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss explained proudly.

"Aka she wants scope out the competition." Sun chimed in.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss snapped.

"He didn't, you did." Foxxianna said.

"Eh, I gotta admit, I was kinda curious too." Wolfang nodded. "And the one thing I'm excited about is being able to go into the Vytal tournament, guns blazing!" He said this as he whipped out his hand cannon and shot three lined up holes in a mailbox as he shot from the hip, fanning the gun's hammer before twirling it again and holstering it.

"... You know you're gonna have to pay for that, right?" Sky deadpanned. He still hadn't told everyone about his little encounter with Yul in Forever Fall since he was trying to figure out how to explain it. He's planning on filling them in soon, though.

"It's not illegal if you don't get caught." The Wolf faunus said dismissively as they neared what looked like a crime scene.

"Oh look, yet _another_ dust shop robbery. Bet good ol' Jacques Schnee's _loving_ this back in Atlas." One of the officers said with quite a bit of biting sarcasm.

The other officer snorted in agreement. "Yeah. Wouldn't surprise me if he was trashing his office right now." He said in amusement. The two shared a laugh at the image.

"You think it's the White Fang?" The second officer asked after they finished laughing.

Wolfgang looked the crime over. He gave the air a quick sniff. "Nah, doesn't fit their MO. I've seen how they operate. They prefer not to cause unnecessary damage." He told them.

The officers looked at him and saw the emblem on his armor. "You're part of the Iron Wolf Order, right kid?" The first one asked. "Aren't you guys really secretive?"

"What about me tells you I prefer to be subtle?" He questioned.

"So far? Nuthin'." One said after examining him briefly.

"Exactly." Wolfgang responded.

"Urgh, the White Fang. What a bunch of degenerate riffraffs." Weiss scoffed.

This caused the faunas of the group to get angry.

"We are literally standing right here!" Foxianna exclaimed angrily.

"I don't mean you." The heiress clarified. "Just them."

"Please forgive us for not believing that." Sun responded. "I mean I have a friend in the White Fang, and she would take offense to that."

"Really? Who is she?" Blake asked.

"Her name is Mink Weselton. Haven't heard from her in awhile, though." Sun stated.

"Mink Weselton? You sure?" Wolfang asked in intrigue. "Cuz that's not the name I remember when I hear about her."

"Really? Why?" Sun asked.

Wolfgang was about to answer before he shook his head. "Sorry that's…. Classified." He said, trying to dodge the question. "Anyway, Weiss why do you hate the white Fang so much? They aren't exactly what I'd call an existential threat, trust me when I say I speak from experience."

Weiss of course still seemed peeved as they reached the docks. That's when they heard a police man. "Hey! Stop that faunus!" He shouted.

Then a light brown blur jumped from the ship and onto the dock, it looked to be a girl around their age if not a little older with a Weasel tail, she was wearing what looked like to be White Fang garb, but the odd thing was, she didn't have a mask on. So her brass colored eyes and the tan skin of her face were in clear view, as well as her brown hair.

The girl dashed past them and suddenly winked a Sun before darting around a corner. Sun was dumbfounded for a moment before saying. "...Mink?" He uttered.

"As they say in Vacuo, "Speak of the Grimm and they shall appear"." Neptune nodded.

Everyone exchanged looks before running after the now identified Mink. They tried to find her, but Weiss had bumped into someone and the weasel girl had, unironically, weaseled herself out of their pursuit.

Everyone's attention was now on the girl Weiss had run into. She was barely older than Ruby, being the same height and had ginger colored hair like Nora, though since the other girl wasn't there it was hard to tell. She also had green eyes, and freckles. Her attire had a very electronic/robot flare to it, having power buttons as accents.

As Wolfgang helped her up, Weiss was still rather dizzy. "Ohh my head." She whined.

"Uh, Weiss?" Yang alerted, pointing to the girl the heiress literally ran into.

"Oh! I am so sorry, are you okay?" Weiss asked, trying to help the girl up. The girl got up with relative ease, and didn't seem to be hurt at all, not even a scratch on her.

"Do not worry." The girl said cheerily. "I am uninjured."

"We can see that." Neptune inputted.

"Who are you, by the way?" Sun asked.

"I'm Penny. Who are you all?" The now named Penny asked

"Ruby." Ruby introduced

"Weiss." The heiress followed.

"Blake." The bookworm continued

"You sure you didn't hit your head?" One elbow to the ribs from Sky later. "Ow! I mean, I'm Yang."

"Wolfgang." The wolf faunas greeted.

"Foxianna." The kyuubi faunas introduced.

"Sun." The monkey boy replied.

"Neptune." The aquaphobe introduced.

"Sky." The knight responded.

"A pleasure to meet all of you!" Penny said enthusiastically.

"Um, so what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" She replied.

"You're fighting in the tournament?" Foxxianna questioned.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny nodded cheerily while saluting.

"Excuse me for saying this but, you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl who fights wearing a dress?" Blake jabbed.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss said as she high fived Ruby.

"Yeah!" Said the black and red haired girl as she slid over to Weiss' side for a low five.

Wolfgang meanwhile rolled his eyes, then his nose flared as he smelled something odd coming from the girl. ' _Is that...wires and oil?'_ He thought. That was something he wasn't expecting to smell on her. Either her weapon is the cause of that scent, or she was somehow a robot herself.

Weiss then again decided to pipe up. "Wait, if you're in the tournament, does that mean that you know that Weasel tailed rapscallion?" She asked Penny while holding up a crude drawing of said weasel girl.

"The who?" Penny asked, bewildered.

"Will you stop calling her things like that?! She's a person too ya know!" Sun snapped in a defensive tone.

"Right Sun." Blake nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop calling this lamppost a lamppost? Or this trash can a trash can? Or-" Weiss rambled before Sky cut her off.

"You're just proving their case with that way of thinking, Schnee." The raven haired knight inputted. He then looked at Wolfgang who was picking his teeth with a toothpick while leaning against the lamppost Weiss pointed at, completely out of the conversation. "Aren't you going to say something?" He asked.

Wolfang stopped what he was doing and flicked the toothpick to the side. "Leave me outta this." He stated simply.

Sky just shook his head. ' _I actually thought he'd be a bit offended at this point. Guess not.'_ He thought.

Wolfgang then faced Weiss and gave her a deadpanned look. "Okay, then answer me this question, Princess: Do you honestly think treating each other the same way in an eye-for-an-eye way, is gonna change anything? Do you even realize how ignorant that sounds?"

Weiss glared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

"Exactly what it sounds like, Weiss." Was all she got in reply, the Faunus' gaze not wavering or changing, it was a habit he picked up from the wolves he lived with, a way to show he was serious.

Weiss looked at him in surprise, the boy had never really used her first name when he addressed her, it was always Schnee or Princess, something she had gotten used to and actually expected, which made the use of her regular name seem jarring and unfamiliar when he said it… And combine that with his tone, it made her feel wrong. And she didn't like it, not one bit.

After that, Wolfgang looked away and started walking down the street, leaving the others to their bickering.

(Later that night. In Team RWBY's room)

It was night time and Weiss and Blake we're flying off the rails while arguing about what happened back in town, and it was not looking pretty. Ruby and Yang stood off to the side with concerned looks on their faces.

"I still can't understand why this is such a big issue." Weiss stated.

"It's because you're being just as much a problem as you claim her to be!" Blake snapped.

"I'm just stating facts!" Weiss countered.

"You're discriminatory!" Screamed Blake.

"I'm a victim!" The heiress shouted back, earning silence in return.

Everyone went silent for a moment before there was an audible thud coming from the roof above them. "Oooooh...my head…" was the groan that followed. Then it was followed by a startled yelp as the sound of metal digging into stone could be heard from outside the window.

Everyone looked out the window and saw that Wolfgang was dangling from a concrete piece of the wall by the clawed parts of his gauntlets. "Uh...hey." He said, his wolf ears flattening nervously. "Can someone hoist me up? I'm not sure how long this'll hold." He pleaded.

The girls all facepalmed but decided to help him anyway. Yang held her hand out. "Come on, I got you." She said encouragingly.

"This is really embarrassing." Wolfang said as he took her hand and was brought into the room.

Weiss tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed you wouldn't watch me anymore at night!"

"I wasn't here for that. I was trying to get away from Sun, he decided to light a _very_ strong Banana scented candle in our room and it was driving my nose crazy." He told her. "But I guess that's the price you pay for having a monkey as a roommate." He added with a shrug. "Anyway, weren't you about to say something?"

Weiss nodded as she walked over to the window and put her hands on it. "Do you want to know why I don't like the White Fang? Why don't _particularly_ trust the faunus?" She questioned Blake.

The ninja bookworm remained silent. That's when Weiss continued. "It's because the White Fang have been at war with the Schnee Dust Company for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted on its back for a long time. I've seen family friends disappear. Board members, executed. A whole train full of Dust, stolen." She then clenched the window seal tighter. "And every time I'd see my father come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood!"

This made everyone look at her in concern, especially Wolfgang, whose gaze lingered on the scar on Weiss' right eye. He wondered if it was her father who caused that scar, and that thought made him seethe in anger.

Blake decided to try and speak. "Weiss, I-" But she was cut off by the heiress.

"No! You want to know why I hate the White Fang? Because they're just a pack of liars, thieves and murderers!" She yelled angrily.

"Well maybe we just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted out of nowhere.

Everyone stood there in shock, well everyone except Wolfgang. Blake looked nervously at the others before running off out of the room.

"Well that sure went great." He said sarcastically. Then he glared at Weiss as he folded his arms across his chest. "Ya know, Princess, I honestly expected more maturity than that from you." He said this as he too took his leave.

As he walked outside he called up Sun and told him what happened, which prompted the monkey faunus to hang up and presumably go after her.

(Meanwhile with Blake.)

Blake ran into the courtyard and stopped in front of the Beacon Academy statue and looked at it as tears stung her eyes. After a moment, she reached up and removed her bow, revealing her cat ears to the world.

"Ya know, I always thought you looked better without a bow." Came a familiar male voice. Blake turned and saw Sun standing behind her. "You okay?" He asked.

Blake just sent him a look that said 'what do you think?!' in response.

"... Right, dumb question." Sun amended.

Then there was a gust of dark air that burst past them before it went up the statue and revealed the same girl from earlier, her weasel tail flicking in curious excitement.

"Well hello Sun, how's my _favorite_ underclassman?" She snickered.

"Really? That's how you greet me after so long?" Sun asked blankly.

"Oh I'll do more than _that_." She said before pulling out a kitbashed pulse sniper rifle and pointed it at Blake. "Starting with that little _traitor_!"

She fired a shot straight at Blake, which revealed that the rifle shot some form of Gravity dust powered saw blades, luckily Sun was able to get her out of the way, but equally unfortunately when they turned to face her again, she was gone.

Blake and Sun quickly looked around to see if she was nearby. Seeing and hearing nothing that might be a sign of her, they relaxed.

"Now I definitely recognized her." Blake said.

"How?" Sun asked.

"That girl is one of _the_ most feared members of the White Fang's higher ups, she's part of a group of extremely radical and ruthless people in the organization, called the Captains. She's just one out of eight Members." Blake explained. "And if I remember correctly, they called her, the Deceiver."


	9. V1 C6:Everything isn't black and white

**Chapter 6: Everything is not always Black and White**

 _Vale, about two days later_

Sun and Blake were sitting in a cafe in silence, unsure of what to talk about. After the cat faunas blew up at Weiss and ran, Sun following her and having a brief encounter with one of the Captains, the two rented a hotel room in Vale for the time being.

"Okay, this is getting a little old Blake, you've been giving me nothing but small talk and weird looks for the past two days." Sun finally said, earning a death glare from Blake. "Like that one right there. Seriously what gives?" He questioned

"Sun…" Blake tried to say.

"Oh So she speaks." The monkey boy interjected.

"Are you… Familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked.

Sun just looked at her incredulously. "Are you literally asking me that? Of course I am. I doubt there's a faunas on the planet who isn't. Bunch of holier than thou art creeps if you ask me. Why?" He inquired while sipping his tea.

"I used to be one of them." Blake said simply.

Sun choked on his tea after she said that. "Wait, _you_ were a member of the White Fang?!" He asked in shock. He had his suspicions after Mink called Blake a traitor, but didn't think they'd be true.

"You could say I was born into it." She said, looking at her reflection in her tea. "After the Great War, faunus were given equal rights and the White Fang was supposed to be a symbol of this, but equal rights didn't mean equal treatment, people still saw us as lesser beings." She then continued. "I was always at the front of every rally, took part in every boycott, but none of it worked, so when our leader stepped down, someone new came in. New leader, new methods. Our peaceful protests soon became full blown riots, we destroyed shops that refused to serve us, derailed trains from mines that used faunus labor, and the sad thing was, it was working. We got equality, but not out of genuine respect, out of fear." She then sighed and looked Sun in the eye. "I left because I refuse to support their methods. So now here I am, the enemy hiding in plain view with the help of a little black bow." She said, emphasizing it by wiggling her cat ears slightly.

"But why keep this a secret from your friends?" Sun asked. "I don't see how that's really fair."

Before Blake could answer Sun's scroll buzzed. He picked it up and his eyes widened, seeing a message that Neptune sent him. "Oh man, this is _not_ good!" He said nervously, looking around.

Blake was immediately concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Neptune just said that Wolfgang's pissed at me for disappearing for the past two days, and now he's _tracking_ me!" Sun told her. "And that ain't good because his nose is like a bloodhound's!"

Blake went pale at the mention of bloodhounds. She was _still_ scared of those! If Wolfgang's nose is like one… She didn't want to think about it. That's when they heard a very familiar howl coming from the direction of Beacon from the cafe, and it was getting closer.

"We gotta run, _NOW!_ " Sun exclaimed in fear.

Blake didn't even hesitate and pretty soon the two were running from an angry Wolfgang.

(Elsewhere in Vale)

Ruby and the other girls were still looking for Blake. Weiss being quiet the whole time, she honestly was still mad at both Blake and Wolfgang. Blake for keeping secrets and Wolfgang for making her feel like a fool.

"Blake!" Ruby called.

"Where are you Blake?!" Yang called as well.

"Do you know who would help? The police." Weiss finally spoke up.

"Ugh. Weiss!" Ruby growled, turning to the whitette with narrowed eyes.

"What? It's just a suggestion." Weiss said.

"That's debatable." Sky said, having decided to tag along to help out in the search.

"What he said." Yang nodded.

Weiss huffed. "I don't see why we should be worried, Blake's a big girl, she can handle herself."

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today." Penny chimed in out of nowhere.

Wait a minute…

"AH, Penny! Where'd you come from?!" Ruby shouted in surprise with everyone turning to the orange haired girl.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked, confused.

"You… Nevermind. Blake's been missing for the past two days. We're trying to find her." Sky informed after getting over his shock.

"Blake? You mean the faunus girl?" She asked, confusing everyone else.

"What? Blake isn't a faunus." Ruby said.

"Sure she is, she has cat ears." Penny explained.

"No she doesn't. She wears a... Bow..." Yang started to say before the realization hit her.

"Ya know, she really does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered.

After this, Sky tapped his foot for a few seconds before speaking. "Why don't we split up so we can cover more ground?" He then nearly jumped as a large gold and gray blur burst past them. As it slowed down it was revealed to be Wolfgang who was running on all fours and trying to slow down by digging his metal clawed gauntlets and cleated boots into the pavement, sending sparks everywhere as he lost his balance and crashed into a trash can, face first.

"... Ow…" The wolf faunas groaned out. Trash fell on top of him as he shook it off like a feral dog would and scratched his head for a few seconds. "Damn these stupid fleas!" He said as he kept scratching.

"Um…" Yang got out, causing Wolfgang to stop scratching and turn to her.

"What?" He asked.

"What are you doing that caused you to speed by like you did?" The blond brawler asked.

"I _was_ tracking Sun, but I seem to have lost the trail. He's been missing all weekend after I told him to go after Blake." Wolfang explained as he resumed scratching the fleas in his hair with his foot. "So now I'm pissed, and when I get pissed, my treatment wears off faster, so _now_ I've gotta deal with these god awful _fleas_!" He grounded out.

Weiss seemed rather put off by this. "So you're telling me you get fleas?!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Not usually." The Wolf faunus growled. "It only happens when I'm in warmer climates."

Sky shook his head. "Anyway, Yang, you come with me, Ruby you go with Penny, and Weiss…" He said as he looked at the heiress and the wolf faunus who was trying to give her an affectionate head rub but was getting pushed away. "You can go with Wolfgang."

Weiss looked at him in shock and outrage. "What?! Why do I have to go with him?!" She questioned angrily.

"Because you two need to get over this pointless animosity that's going on between the two of you. Now deal with it." The knight responded firmly.

Weiss looked at him, then at Wolfgang who actually looked genuinely hurt at what she had just said. The Wolf faunus just gave a sad, heavy sigh and started walking off, tail and ears drooping. This made the girl feel a bit guilty.

"Wait." She said as the boy stopped and his ears perked up. "I'll… I'll go with you." She said with a little bit of reluctance.

The boy turned around and looked at her with an unbelieving expression. "If you're doing this out of pity, don't, I don't need or want your charity Princess." He said firmly.

Weiss winced. She understood what Sky was talking about now. "No, I'm not doing this out of pity." She told him, walking with him. "Sky's right. We need to get this tension out of the way if we ever want to learn how to get along."

The Wolf faunus was quiet for a second before they started walking. "Alright." He nodded. "How about we start with us trying to finally get around to actually knowing each other?" He asked.

Weiss nodded in agreement with a small smile. "Yeah. That seems like a good start." She replied. "So...I was actually kinda wondering, do you like music? Or more specifically… Singing?" She inquired.

Wolfgang smirked as he rubbed her hair playfully. "You kidding? Course I do, I mean, it's how I got my name after all." Weiss seemed confused by that. "Let me add some context…" The boy started.

(Later that day, with Yang and Sky)

Meanwhile with Sky and Yang, the Knight and Brawler we're currently chatting while looking for Blake. "So what do you think? Meet up once a week so we can spar for the tournament?" Yang suggested as they concluded a discussion on sparring schedules. They had been sparring with each other in secret for a while now… And Yang has the majority of the wins between the two of them.

Sky nodded. "Yeah. If we do it that way, we should be fit in just enough time for the tournament." He said in agreement. Then his face became one of concern. "I still don't know what the tournament's regulations are in regards to one man teams, though." He admitted.

"I'm sure Professor Ozpin will know what to do." Yang said. "Though… We may wanna keep this on the down low, not sure my teammates would like it if I was sneaking out just to fight. Maybe we could just call it studying, or something?" She asked.

" _You_? Studying?" Sky asked with an amused look.

Yang's face flushed in embarrassment at how obvious that sounded to her. "Yeah, there's no way they'll buy that. Not a chance." Yang conceded.

"Not even close." Sky smirked, earning him a punch in the arm. "Now there's one thing I always wondered. Why are you so protective of your hair?" He asked with a confused tone.

"Oh don't even get me started..." Yang told him as she started ranting about the subject.

(With Ruby and Penny)

The two youngest girls were now walking towards the center of town looking for Blake. All the while Penny was asking question after question.

"So why is Weiss mad at Blake?" Penny asked.

"Because Blake hid something she shouldn't have." Ruby replied, sounding a little down.

Penny gasped. "Is she a man?" She asked in shock.

Ruby whirled on her with a startled expression at what Penny just said. "No no no! Nothing like that!" She exclaimed.

"Then what is it?" Penny questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "And why'd she hide it?"

"I-I don't know… It's complicated." Ruby explained. "I guess she just didn't know if she could tell us."

"Well if I had friends, I'd tell them things." Penny told her in a sincere manner.

Ruby looked down at the ground. "Me too…" She said sadly.

(Meanwhile with Sun and Blake)

The two were now at the docks where they saw Mink, having been chased there by Wolfgang around twenty minutes earlier.

"Jeez, when he gets to something he doesn't let up does he?" Sun said as he sat down on the ground.

"He's more animal-like than any faunus I've ever met before…" Blake shuddered, holding herself.

They had been running from Wolfgang just about all day. They knew how terrifying actual wolves were when they got angry. They didn't feel like putting up with an angry Wolfgang, thank you very much!

"Yeah I mean, you'd think that after adopting him the Iron Wolves would try and make him act a little more human, am I right?" Sun nodded. "Thought that's got me thinking. He's got two animal traits, not one. Wonder why that is?" He wondered idly.

Blake was quiet for a minute. "It...could have been a genetic mutation." She suggested. "I mean, didn't you mention he has a form of Grimm born Lycanthropy?"

"Yeah. He said he got it when he was little when he got too close to a Grimm spawning pool after getting scratched by a Beowulf." Sun nodded.

Blake took this in. "Well there are cases where mutations can happen with faunus where they either have two of the same traits or two different ones. It's usually genetic, and can often be caused by a lot of things, like inbreeding for example."

Most of this seemed to go over Sun's head but he nodded anyway. "Okay…" He said. That's when he heard someone talking across the docks from them, he gestured for Blake to come closer and they listened.

"So the shipment's coming tonight?" An officer said.

"Yeah, and a big one too. Straight from the SDC HQ." A worker replied in a thick accent.

The two faunus looked at each other. "Think the White Fang might go there?" Sun asked.

"I'm actually hoping they're not." Blake told him as they then dashed off before anyone could notice.

(Later, at night, Vale docks)

Blake was watching the docks as Sun sat next to her and handed her an apple he snagged. She took it, but rolled her eyes at the cheeky smile he was giving her.

"Really, Sun?" She deadpanned.

"What?" He asked, taking a bite out of his own apple.

"You broke the law without a second thought and I'm not supposed to say something in response?" She replied blankly.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" He retorted, earning him a death glare."Okay, too soon." He said, looking a little ashamed.

Just as they were talking a Bullhead came flying overhead before slowly descending on the doc and landing, the ramp lowering and letting its occupants disembark.

Blake and Sun watched the apparent thieves from their position on a nearby roof. Blake eventually managed to get a good look at the emblem on the back of one of the grunts.

"Oh no…" She got out in dismay.

"The White Fang." Sun said grimly. "Still think it wasn't them?"

"I think deep down I always knew that it was." Blake nodded. "But who's that?"

The next person to walk out was a man wearing a bowler hat with red hair, a white suit, and what looked to be a cane. He was also followed by two faunus, a giant Tiger Faunus with a makeshift mace slung over his shoulder and a _very_ familiar looking weasel faunus.

"Uh oh… _That_ is a bad sight." Sun said, feeling a little nervous.

"This is a really bad sign. One of the Captains being in Vale was bad enough, but _two_ of them… Something big is happening." Blake said with a bit of fear.

"Wait, _two_?" Sun asked in alarm "Who's the second one?"

"Rex Kahn, a silent sadist who was abandoned as a baby and was taken under the wing of High leader Sienna." Blake explained. "He makes a hobby out of docking the arms of humans and deserters with his bare hands."

Sun was confused about what she meant by "docking," but he had a sinking feeling that he knew what it did mean. "Wait, so you're saying he literally rips people's arms off?!" He said, trying to keep his voice down so they wouldn't get spotted.

Blake nodded solemnly. "He often does it in public, to maximize the humiliation and pain of his victims. He also enjoys putting people in cages, setting them on fire, and all other kinds of tourture." She then added. "It's why they call him the Tormentor."

As the three stepped off the deck, the Tormentor sniffed the air and looked down at the man with the cane, who he dwarfed in size. He seemed to let out a barely audible grumble. The other man took this message and yelled.

"Come on you animals, move it, we're wasting time here!" He yelled.

"Roman Torchwick." A male voice said from behind Sun and Blake, causing them to jump.

The two turned around and saw Wolfgang standing there with Weiss as they had tracked them to the docks. "That guy's public enemy number one right now. Ruby's run into him a couple times." He said whilst smacking Sun on the back of the head. "You really got us in some deep shit, Sun."

"Ow! What was that for?!" He asked as he held his head.

"For going missing for two days and not even saying anything!" Wolfgang shot back with a growl.

"Yeah, same thing with you Blake, what the heck? Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?!" Weiss whispered.

"Can we save this for later?! We have a heist to stop!" Blake whispered back. Getting tired of this, Blake took out her weapon and jumped down towards the dock.

"Aaaand there she goes." Wolfang sighed as he looked at Weiss. "Ya know, we really gotta work on your delivery style, Princess."

"Hey! At least I'm trying!" Weiss snapped.

"At least. Sun, call the others and tell them to come to the docks!" Wolfgang ordered.

"On it!" Sun said, pulling out his scroll and dialing the others.

Just as this was happening, Blake managed to grab Torchwick, but was now cornered by both the Tormentor and Deceiver.

"Stay back!" Blake ordered, but the two captains didn't seem phased.

"Rex, why don't you do this girl a favor and dock her." Mink sneered. "I'm sure General Adam won't mind if we return her to him _in pieces_."

Rex growled and started to move towards Blake, but Wolfgang suddenly appeared between them with his weapons drawn.

"Alright punks. How about you taste some Golden Gun!" He yelled as he ignited his pistol and fired, hitting Rex in the chest twice. He kept firing from the hip even as the effects wore off. But seeing as that his attacks had no effect, he made his lightning staff appear as the blue gem on his gauntlets glowed blue. "Eat arc dust bitch!" He yelled as he attacked the mace wielding Tiger faunus, stabbing him in the face.

"Raaaaagggggghhhh!" Rex roared in pain as he flailed his weapon around as it sparked into flames.

(With Ruby and Penny)

The red reaper and the gingerette were still looking for Blake at the residential area when Ruby's scroll went off. Taking it out, she saw a message from Sun.

" _The White Fang are at the docks! Get here now!"_ The message read.

Pocketing her scroll, Ruby turned to Penny. "We need to get to the docks right now!" Ruby exclaimed in alarm.

The two took off running, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

(With Sky and Yang)

The Knight and the Brawler were searching the market district for any sign of Blake when their scrolls went off. The fished them out and were each greeted by a message from Sun.

" _The White Fang are at the Docks! Get here now!"_ They read.

"Oh crap, that's not good. Yang, triple time!" Sky exclaimed, going into battle mode.

"Right!" She replied.

The two immediately bolted for the docks, hoping to save their friends from any grievous injuries.

(Back at the docks)

Everyone was trying their best to fight off the Captains and their grunts to get Torchwick, but Wolfgang, who was trying to subdue the massive tiger faunas, was having a hard time due to his opponent's greater bulk. The Tormentor's semblance, however, was making things difficult. Because he can redirect his own pain towards others.

"Agggghhhh!" Wolfang howled in pain as he tried to stay standing. Weiss ran over to him and created an ice wall. "Thanks for the save."

"Now we're even." She smiled back at him.

Sun was fighting off grunts after he got his message out and caught a glimpse of Blake going up against the Mink.

Speaking of which, Blake was trying to outmaneuver Mink and was failing since she kept on getting away everytime she thinks she has her, making the fight rather frustrating.

"Why. Won't. You. Stay. Still?!" She yelled as she kept trying to hit her.

Then the two had to jump back as Torchwick blasted at them and in turn had to jump back as Ruby and Penny arrived and the silver eyed girl used her sniper rifle to shoot at him.

Penny was next, Ruby tried to stop her, but the girl smiled as swords came from her back and floated around her. "Don't worry Ruby." She smiled. I'm combat ready!"

That's when she joined the fight and started absolutely dominating the grunts and even getting the drop on the captains, controlling the swords as if they were puppets.

But Torchwick had gotten on a plane and called for the captains to get in, one was about to get away and hit Penny, but she was able to get back and avoid it, then her swords formed a circle and then she _blasted_ the ship in half with a laser beam.

Torchwick meanwhile was flying off in the opposite direction as the two captains arrived on the ship. "These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder." Torchwick said as they flew off.

(Later)

Everyone was trying to regroup as Yang, Sky, Neptune and Foxxianna all arrived there they were also followed by the police. Penny was also picked up by someone. As they all gathered, Weiss decided to speak to Blake.

"Weiss I-" Blake started to say, but was cut off.

"Ah bup bup, I don't wanna hear it." Weiss stated. "Do you have _any_ idea how long we've been looking for you?"

Blake was silent, and Weiss took that as a sign to continue.

"Twelve hours. And in those twelve hours, I've decided…" Everyone watched with bated breath, hoping Weiss put some major thought into this. "I don't care." She finished.

"Huh?" The cat girl questioned.

"I don't care if you're a faunus, or used to be a member of the White Fang. All I care about is that we're friends and teammates. And as such…" Weiss said while holding Blake's shoulders. "You'll come to us next time something comes up and not…" She looked at Sun. "Someone else."

Ruby looked at the scene and smiled. "Yay! Team RWBY is back together again!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Nicely done princess." Wolfang smirked while pulling Weiss in and giving her an affectionate noogie.

"Hey! Get off me!" She protested as she tried to escape.

Blake meanwhile wiped her eyes of the tears that welled up in them, and pulled her friends into a group hug.

They returned it without a second thought. Then Foxianna noticed something.

"Uh, guys? Where's Penny?" She asked, not finding the gingerette puppeteer.

Everyone looked around and couldn't see her anywhere in the immediate area.

Meanwhile, in a car, Penny was with an agent ready to be driven elsewhere.

"Penny, you know better than to go off in an unknown city on your own." The agent scolded lightly.

"I know, sir." She responded dejectedly.

The agent began driving the car away from the docks.

"Patience, Penny. Your time will come." The agent promised as he drove the car.

(Ozpin's Office)

The aged headmaster was looking at footage of the fight at the docks on his scroll when he received a message.

" _Queen has pawns."_ The message read.

"Hm…" Ozpin hummed.

 **Credits**

 **Author: Dragon Emperor0**

 **Co-authors: Godzilla Kaiju and Thermalsnipern7**

 **Editor: Thermalsnipern7**

 **Soundtrack: The Hunter by Riaya**

 **Break by Three Days Grace**

 **The animal by disturbed**

 **Credits song: Feed the Wolf by Breaking Benjamin**

 **End of Volume 1**

 **Volume 2 is coming soon…**

 **RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves**

(Vale, warehouse district)

Roman sighed as his mind went back to the fight at the docks. That opposition wasn't something he was expecting.

"How disappointing, Roman." A female voice said, interrupting his musings as he turned around, startled.

"Uh, hey, Cinder... Didn't hear you come in." Roman said as he backed up in fear. "Listen don't worry, next time there won't be nearly as many loose ends. Next time I won't be bringing those stupid Captains along..."

Cinder ignited her hand in flames as she was joined by two unknown figures, one a girl with green hair and dark skin, and the other was a boy with silver hair. "Oh, I'm sure you won't." Cinder said in a smooth tone."We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask for is a little… Cooperation." Cinder said with a blade-like smile.


	10. Vol 2 ch 1: Best Day Ever

**Vol. 2: Chapter 1: The Best Day Ever**

 **(Play Attack on Titan op 1 by Jonathan Young)**

 **Are you the prey?**

 **No we are the hunters!**

(Teams RWBY, JNPR, ARSN and Obsidian are seen in their combat poses as they stand in front of Beacon while Ruby and Wolfgang's cloaks flows in the wind, Ruby's turning to rose petals and Wolfgang's turning to snow)

 **Flowers with their leaves forgotten, trampled into dust they're fallen, birds with broken wings are crying, wind will never take them flying.**

(Sky and Wolfgang are seen looking at pictures of their birth parents with solemn looks before looking at their friends and smiling as the image burns away and shows Cinder standing in front of a burning picture of Sky holding a little girl **)**

 **Waste your precious moments praying, but god's not here and nothing's changing, if you want to fix your fate then change it with determination!**

(Wolfgang is seen standing in front of the King of Seasons prophecy mural with a determined expression before turning away in aggravation, while Sky is seen standing in front of Yul with a determined expression before two charge at each other and clash)

 **Pigs will sneer at the steadfast, as we climb o'er the dead keep advancing ahead! Live like your life in peace like you're just a sheep, but wolves will never lose their freedom!**

(Weiss is seen fighting alongside Wolfgang as they battle multiple White Fang grunts before cutting to Sky and Yang fighting off Grimm of various types, the two males protecting the two girls as Wolfgang turns into his Werewolf form and charges and Sky swings his sword at the screen)

 **Sick of the cage it's just the beginning, we're a disgrace until we're winning, over the walls like hunters we're fighting, they're not the predators anymore!**

(Ruby and Jaune are seen fighting Roman before cutting to Sun fighting Mink and cutting to Foxianna fighting Rex alongside Pyrrha and Nora)

 **Hungry to kill you'll never forget this, piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance, bloody the bow and arrow in crimson, rally the hunters to war!**

(The scene changes to everyone running towards each other as they all clash, causing a flash of light as teams RWBY and ARSN jump into the air as Ruby swings Crescent Rose at the screen and Wolfgang uses his Void dust bow to shoot an arrow at the screen before the title "RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 2 appears)

 _Beacon Academy cafeteria, Vale two days later._

After the fiasco fiasco at the docks, everyone tried their best to let things mellow out and go back to normal but some of them were still uneasy about all the stuff that had gone down that night, especially the fact that two of the White Fang captains were in Vale.

Everyone was eating lunch and as Yang was catching peas that Nora kept flicking at her, Ruby came up and placed a very large binder on the table that had 'Best Day Ever Activities' on it.

"Ahem. Sisters, friends, Weiss." Ruby said while gesturing to everyone.

"Hey!" The heiress said indignantly.

"Four scores and seven seconds ago I had a dream." Ruby continued.

"This outta be good." Yang said as she caught another pea.

"That one day we'd come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, _EVER_!" The girl finished.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss questioned.

"I am not a crook." Ruby stated with peace signs.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off our second semester with a bang." Ruby explained.

"Well, I like to always kick my semesters off with a _Yang._ " The blond Brawler punned, getting exasperated looks from the rest of the group. "Eh? Eh? Am I right guys?" She asked.

She was then hit in the face with an apple that Nora threw at her. "Boo!" Yelled the ginger.

Ruby chose to ignore that. "Look, between classes starting back up tomorrow, the dance, more exchange students coming and the tournament at the end of the year, this is the only time we'll be able to do anything fun together."

"I agree." Weiss nodded. "Whatever we end up doing together we should do it as a team."

The girl was cut off from speaking any further when a coconut cream pie that was intended for Yang was sent flying into her face courtesy Nora Valkyrie, followed by a banana cream pie getting splattered all over Blake's face because Sun threw it at her seconds later.

Sky, sensing where this was headed, wisely decided it would be healthier for him to leave the cafeteria, although he did grab a few slices of pizza on his way out. Good thing he left, because things escalated quickly.

"Food fight!" Wolfang yelled as he grabbed two turkey legs and smacked Jaune across the face with them while taking a large bite out of one of them, sending him flying into a window, the boy hit the window with a thud and slowly slid down it as two exchange students walked by and nearly jumped out of their skin.

People started booking it out of the cafeteria as soon as this happened, screaming and running as fast as they could to avoid getting hit by would be food projectiles.

Blake then pounced towards Sun as the monkey faunus took two long sausage chains and used them like nunchucks to smack her around a few times. All the while he kept using his tail to take bananas and squeeze them to send the curved projectiles into unsuspecting people's mouths.

Meanwhile Ruby was standing on a table as Nora stood atop a tower of tables while laughing maniacally. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang.

Ruby stomped on the table she was standing on, causing a few things on it to fly up. Catching a milk carton, Ruby pointed a finger at her 'enemies.' "Justice will be swift, justice will be painful, it will be, DELICIOUS!" She yelled and crushed the carton in one hand, her teammates cheering behind her.

"Off with their heads!" Nora declared before team JNPR started hurling watermelons. As the fruit was flying towards them Team ARSN came to assist, Sun used his sausage nunchucks to bash one away from Blake while Wolfgang used his two turkey legs to bat one away from Weiss and towards Ren. Neptune meanwhile was taking a few cobs of corn and using some rubber bands to shoot them at Pyrrha, while Foxxianna took some noodles and used it as a lasso to snag and drag Jaune towards her.

As soon as Jaune found himself lassoed and was being dragged toward the voluptuous kyuubi faunas, his eyes widened in fear when he saw the predatory gleam in her eyes. The second he was in her reach, Foxianna gave Jaune a devastating uppercut that sent him flying through the air and landed with a thud. She looked at the sight with satisfaction.

"Yang, turkey!" Ruby called her sister. The blonde nodded as she put her hands into the cavity of two turkeys and slammed them together and charged forward towards team JNPR before shooting them towards Pyrrha. The two oven roasted birds flew towards the magnet user as she tried to hit them away, but was then attacked by Ruby who came in surfing on a lunch tray.

The redhead pushed her back as she and Ren attacked Blake and Sun, the two using either sausage chains or extremely hard pieces of bread while Ren and Pyrrha used bread and green onions.

Weiss also caused Jaune, who had charged after her and Wolfgang to slip after she sprayed a wave of ketchup all over ground. Followed by Nora making a makeshift hammer out of a pipe and a watermelon.

That's when Nora sent Weiss crashing into a wall after the heiress tried to attack her with a sword fish. Seeing this, Ruby and Wolfgang rushed to her aid, the girl holding her friend in her arms. "Weiss! No please don't leave me!" Ruby cried.

"Yeah princess, don't you dare die on me!" Wolfang growled, but after she didn't respond…

"Noooooooooo!" She and the boy howled in anguish as everything crashed around them.

Yang dashed by them, shoving her hands into two more turkeys and running towards Ren, who picked up a pair of leek stalks before running towards her. But just in the knick of time, Nora swooped in kamikaze style and swung her melon hammer into Yang sending her flying through the ceiling.

Then both Wolfgang and Neptune charged at Nora and bashed her into the vending machines across the room, causing soda cans to go everywhere, which the gingerhead used as grenades to send both them and Blake crashing into the same wall Weiss had hit.

Getting up with a determined face, Ruby took up position and used her semblance to run at team JNPR, nearly all the debris getting caught in the draft Ruby was generating.

The targets of her attack saw this coming, and had no time to react before they were caught in it, too. The moment Ruby neared the wall, she stopped, spiderweb cracks forming from the concussive blast made by the red hooded speedster. Which then revealed the imprints of the four a few seconds later after they fell from the wall.

Not long after this whole skirmish ended, Glynda stormed in with a growl before she stopped some food that was flying at her and used her semblance to reorganize the whole cafeteria.

"Children, please do not play with your food." She scolded them. After a few seconds, Sky came back in and joined the group.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked casually. His response was Yang falling through the roof… And landing on him. "... Why me…?" He groaned in pain.

Yang immediately got to her feet and helped him up. "Sorry about that." She apologized sheepishly.

Sky just gave her a dry look. Wolfgang looked at the hole, then at Yang. "If I didn't know any better, Yang, I'd say you were up there long enough to reach terminal velocity."

"Dang, she's tough." Sun nodded.

Glynda sighed as Ozpin walked in. "Let them be." Ozpin told her as they watched the kids all play around, Wolfgang pouncing on one of the leftover turkeys and started tearing into it like a rabid animal.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." She told him.

"They are." The man agreed. "But for now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" He then turned around and started to leave. "After all, it isn't a roll they'll be able to play for long."

(At a bookstore in Vale around the same time)

At a bookstore called Tuckson's Booktrade, two kids entered the store. One was a boy with silver hair and metal sleeves over his tattered blue-grey jacket and he was also wearing a pair of black pants and boots. The girl who was with him had beautiful ebony skin and green hair, she was wearing white pants, a white jacket with the image of a gem on the back, and some sort of green bra.

The two entered the store and the boy started looking around and the girl rang the bell on the desk, notifying the shop owner.

"Coming!" A man called from the back of the store. The man appeared around the corner with a stack of books in his arms. "Welcome to Tuckson's Booktrade, home to every book under the sun." He greeted as he set the books down. "Can I help you with something?" He asked the girl.

"No, just browsing." The girl said. "I was actually wondering if you could tell me if you had a few copies of books I was looking for?" The girl asked.

"What are they? Tuckson asked.

"Let's see… Do you have the Thief and the Butcher?" She asked.

"Paperback or hardback?" The bookstore owner asked in return.

"Paperback." She replied.0

"Yes we do… Do you want a copy?" Tuckson asked.

"No, just wondering. Oh! What about Violet Garden, in paperback?" She asked.

"He's got it, hardback too." The boy chimed in.

"Mmm, options are nice." The girl nodded.

"Eh, I don't know. No pictures." The boy said, shutting the book. "Hey, do you have any comics?" The boy asked.

"Near the front." Tuckson replied.

"Oh, no wait, how about, Third Crusade?" The girl asked.

Tuckson felt himself tense up. He knew why these two were here. "I... " He started, looking between the two. "I don't believe we have that one." He finally finished.

"Oh… So what was the name of this place again?" She asked.

"Tucksan's booktrade." Tuckson told her.

"And you're tucksan?" She asked.

"Yes." Tuckson nodded.

"And, what's the motto of this place?" "The grey haired boy questioned.

"Home of every book under the sun." The man repeated.

"Except the Third Crusade." The girl noted.

"It's just a catch phrase." The man stated.

"It's false advertising!" The boy exclaimed, slamming a book he was holding shut..

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Tuckson." The girl told him as her male companion walked over the shops windows and slowly dimmed them. "We've heard you're moving, all the way to vacuo." She was then joined by the silver haired boy. "Your brothers in the White Fang Aren't happy about that."

The boy behind her started cracking his knuckles as she continued talking. "You know who we are, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you know why we're here?" She asked again.

"Yes." He replied again with a slight growl in his voice.

"Are you going to fight back?" She asked one last time.

"...YES!" Tuckson roared as he jumped onto his desk and lunged at the two.

The greenette dodged him, leaving him open to an attack from the silver haired boy.

"Huh?" The man said before the boy kicked and shot several rounds into his head.

After this the two left the shop as the boy was reading a comic book and the girl was stretching. "Mercury, why do you have that?" She asked.

"Eh, I like the pictures." Mercury said as he closed the book.


	11. Vol 2 Ch 2: Welcomes and Additions

**Vol. 2: Chapter 2: Welcomes and Additions**

 **(Play Attack on Titan op 1 by Jonathan Young)**

 **Are you the prey?**

 **No we are the hunters!**

(Teams RWBY, JNPR, ARSN and Obsidian are seen in their combat poses as they stand in front of Beacon while Ruby and Wolfgang's cloaks flows in the wind, Ruby's turning to rose petals and Wolfgang's turning to snow)

 **Flowers with their leaves forgotten, trampled into dust they're fallen, birds with broken wings are crying, wind will never take them flying.**

(Sky and Wolfgang are seen looking at pictures of their birth parents with solemn looks before looking at their friends and smiling as the image burns away and shows Cinder standing in front of a burning picture of Sky holding a little girl)

 **Waste your precious moments praying, but god's not here and nothing's changing, if you want to fix your fate then change it with determination!**

(Wolfgang is seen standing in front of the King of Seasons prophecy mural with a determined expression before turning away in aggravation, while Sky is seen standing in front of Yul with a determined expression before two charge at each other and clash)

 **Pigs will sneer at the steadfast, as we climb o'er the dead keep advancing ahead! Live like your life in peace like you're just a sheep, but wolves will never lose their freedom!**

(Weiss is seen fighting alongside Wolfgang as they battle multiple White Fang grunts before cutting to Sky and Yang fighting off Grimm of various types, the two males protecting the two girls as Wolfgang turns into his Werewolf form and charges and Sky swings his sword at the screen)

 **Sick of the cage it's just the beginning, we're a disgrace until we're winning, over the walls like hunters we're fighting, they're not the predators anymore!**

(Ruby and Jaune are seen fighting Roman before cutting to Sun fighting Mink and cutting to Foxianna fighting Rex alongside Pyrrha and Nora)

 **Hungry to kill you'll never forget this, piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance, bloody the bow and arrow in crimson, rally the hunters to war!**

(The scene changes to everyone running towards each other as they all clash, causing a flash of light as teams RWBY and ARSN jump into the air as Ruby swings Crescent Rose at the screen and Wolfgang uses his Void dust bow to shoot an arrow at the screen before the title "RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 2" appears)

The next day at school was pretty much everyone waiting for class to be over, Weiss in particular was trying to drown out the drone of Professor Port's bombastic stories about being a huntsman while the minutes ticked by.

Jaune was sitting on her left side and Wolfgang was sleeping at her right side, he was drooling in his sleep as his wolf ears twitched occasionally.

The blond knight decided to try and get an opportunity to spend some alone time with Weiss. He leaned in and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Hey Weiss, so I was wondering, I have two tickets to the new Spruce Willis movie if you wanna go see it." He suggested, meanwhile the statement caused Wolfgang's ears to perk up rather quickly. "Or maybe grab something to eat? Or ya know since exams are coming we could just study." He added. Those evicted a small groggy growl from the faunus across from him. "Hey, didn't you hear me?"

That's when the bell rang and the girl got up and started to walk out. "No, no, definitely not, and yes." She said, answering his questions in the order they were asked as she left the boy to whine dejectedly and the faunus next to him to wake up abruptly as his face slipped from position it was in and slam on the desk.

Wolfgang shook himself awake as he yawned carnivorously. "Trying to get Weiss to go out with you again?" He yawned as he looked at the boy. "Ya know she's not gonna give you a second look, right?" He added.

Jaune looked at him. "I don't even know what I'm doing wrong." He said with a slight whine.

"It's not really so much you as it is her." Wolfang said as the two got up to leave. "Believe me, I've spent time with her. She's extremely high maintenance, and you gotta be just as extreme in the charisma department to get her flustered, so I can tell you right now, what you're doing? Ain't working, and ain't gonna work."

That caused Jaune to sigh in disappointment. "Aww man." He sighed.

"However, I think if you redirected that nice guy charm to a different girl you'd probably be able to make it work…" Wolfgang noted as he walked with him, hands behind his head. "First one that comes to mind is Pyrrha, isn't she like a really good athlete or something? I'm not really familiar with why she's so famous."

"Yeah, but she's way out of my league. I couldn't be enough for her." Jaune told his friend.

Wolfgang looked at him with a 'are you serious' look. "And yet you tried courting the heiress of a multimillion dollar company." He said, "Do you see how stupid that logic is?"

"..." Jaune was quiet for a moment as complex equations came through his head. Then the realization hit him. "...Oh… Oh damn!"

Wolfgang nodded in agreement. "Exactly. You've been screwing yourself over like this." He said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"I really am a dumbass, aren't I?" He said, trying not to smack his head. "But, seriously, if Weiss doesn't like me, what's the chance of Pyrrha liking me?"

Wolfgang contemplated this question for a moment as he leaned against the wall of the hallway they stopped in. "Well, I'm no expert on girls, but I do know people. And in my experience, I've seen people who were held up to high expectations and put on a pedestal often feel alienated by the very same people who put them there because they always think that they (that is the people who put them on a pedestal) think they aren't good enough for that person."

"Really?" Jaune questioned. "You really think Pyrrha feels like that?"

Wolfgang nodded in affirmative. "Like I said, I've seen it plenty of times. It wouldn't be much of a stretch if Pyrrha turned out to be that way." He said, speaking with a good amount of experience on the topic.

"Wow…" Jaune nodded. "Well, I guess I could try and see if she's interested." He added as they started walking again to Jaune's dorm. "I mean, it couldn't hurt to try, right?"

"Course not." Wolfgang nodded. As they arrived at Team JNPR's room, Wolfgang turned to leave. "Well, I need to go check on a few things. See ya."

"See ya." Jaune nodded.

Wolfgang then went to his own dorm and went in, but when he got in, he noticed that Sun and Neptune were gone. He turned to Foxxianna's corner of the room and saw that she was in a red kimono styled nightie while reading what looked like to be some sort of romantic novel.

Wolfgang stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Hey, uh, where's Sun and Neptune?" He asked her as she looked at him and shifted over her side, her nine tails curling around her voluptuous body.

"Last I saw them, Sun said something about dropping in on team RWBY." She told him as she supported herself on her elbow, her chest shifted in her nightie. "Why?"

"Just checking on things." He replied. "Wait, going to see team RWBY? Didn't I hear Weiss say something about them investigating the White… Oh no."

Without another word he rushed out the door, running down the Team RWBY's dorm and barged in the room, startling everyone present.

"Haven't you heard of knocking, you dolt?!" Weiss shouted as she tried to calm her heartbeat as Wolfgang stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Well excuse me princess, but haven't you heard of saying things ahead of time?!" He snapped. "What are you all thinking? If you go after the White Fang, the Captains will go after all of you."

"Why are you so worried?" Weiss questioned, not understanding why he was so bent out of shape. "We can handle ourselves."

"You sure about that?" Asked the Wolf faunus coldly.

Weiss took a step back. Something was telling her that Wolfgang knew full well what he was talking about. "Are they… Really that dangerous? It's not just embellishment?"

"Yes. I saw The Tormentor take an innocent human family and shucked their arms off like you would a crab, right in the middle of a town square that the White Fang occupied before the Iron Wolves forced them out, and he laughed the whole time." He explained. "I even saw the explosion of a Schnee dust company store in Mantel after the Deceiver personally delivered a shipment of dust she rigged to explode. It destroyed an entire city block, and those exact same dust cartridges that made it into the hands of the Atlas military, resulted in _many_ deaths."

Everyone had horrified looks on their faces at this information. The idea that people like the Captains existed made them sick.

"Then we'll be careful." Blake stated. "If they don't find out, they can't get to us."

"Blake's right." Yang nodded. "Besides, I was gonna also get Sky to come with us…. Wait." She said but halted at the end.

The blonde then slapped her head. "Guy's, I just remembered. Sky had told me something really important last week. In Forever Fall, he saw and actually _talked_ to one of the Worm Gods." She informed them.

That caused everyone to snap their heads to her in shock. Wolfgang was the first to speak up. "What?! Why didn't he tell us this sooner?! More importantly, which one was it?!" He questioned in shock.

"It was Yul I think, and Ozpin had told him to wait before he said anything first." Yang explained.

Everyone was quiet for a while before there was a knock on the door. "Yang, you in there?" Sky's voice said from the other side of the door.

Yang opened the door. As he walked in, Sky saw that everyone (minus Yang) seemed annoyed at him. "Uh, is something wrong guys?" He asked nervously.

Wolfgang suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Why the fuck didn't you tell us you spoke with Yul?!" He questioned furiously.

Sky glared at Wolfgang before grabbing his hands and prying them off. "Three things. 1. Telling a person something is just as important as _HOW_ it's told. That's why I didn't say anything: I didn't know how to tell you guys. 2. I was shaken up by what Yul told me. _Badly._ 3\. Yang, wait for me to tell you I'm ready to disclose stuff like this." Sky listed off before fixing Yang with an annoyed glare, causing her to rub the back of her head sheepishly while everyone else now had looks of understanding.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Kinda jumped the gun." She said apologetically.

"No kidding. Now, are we gonna do this investigation thing or what?" Sky questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Yes. Everyone knows their parts?" Ruby asked.

"I will go to the CCT tower to gather some of the files on the dust shipments in the last few months. Seeing as that I'm the heiress to the company, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss stated.

"The White Fang have regular recruitment rallies. If me and Sun can get in we should be able to get some information." Blake added.

"And I've got a friend in the shady part of town who owes me a few favors, so I should be able to get some info there." Yang nodded.

"Okay. Now everyone needs to partner up. Sky, you can go with Neptune and Yang, Sun you go with Blake, and see if you can get Foxxianna to go with you. As for me I'll be going with Weiss." Ruby listed off before looking towards Wolfgang. "You wanna come with us Wolfgang?"

"I don't see why not." The boy shrugged.

"But Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? I mean she is your sister after all." Weiss asked.

"Because she doesn't want me anywhere near the shady part of town." Ruby answered with a shrug. "Besides, who'd go with you and Wolfgang?"

"Neptune probably could." The heiress suggested with a slightly visible blush, which made the wolf faunus boy next to her roll his eyes in annoyance.

Ruby stared at Weiss for a moment before laughing. "Yeah, right." She said before she dragged Weiss out, the snow themed girl protesting the whole time.

Wolfgang meanwhile shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair. "Women…" He said rolling his eyes as he followed them.

Sky shook his head before he turned to Yang and Neptune. "Come on. We'll take my car." He said, getting the two to follow him to his ride.

"You have a _car_?" Neptune asked in surprise as they also left.

Sky just grinned as he walked. "You're gonna love it when you see it." He said, his grin never faltering.

As Ruby, Wolfgang and Weiss were leaving, Ruby bumped into someone who was walking down the hall. Both her friends helped her up as they saw who she bumped into. It was a green haired girl with ebony skin and red eyes.

"Oh uh, sorry about that." Ruby said as Weiss helped her up.

The girl sighed. "It's fine, just don't do it again." She was then joined by a boy with silver hair and a girl with gold eyes and black hair.

"We're a bit lost. Could you direct us to the transfer student dorms?" The silver haired boy questioned.

Ruby was going to answer but when she saw the golden eyed girl, she felt a sense of familiarity. As she examined her, the silver eyed reaper couldn't seem to figure out why she was so familiar to her. After a moment, she discarded the thought.

"They're somewhere to the… West side of the campus? I think that's it." Ruby finally replied, a little unsure.

"Thank you, we'll take our leave then." The black hair girl said in a very threateningly seductive voice, unlike Foxxianna, whose voice was much warmer, it seemed...wrong.

"Alright, oh and welcome to Beacon!" Ruby called. And as they left, Wolfgang watched them warily. Something about them was off, _way_ off, and he didn't like it.

 **Dear readers, please review the chapters, make suggestions and let me know about anything you'd like to see. I need your Help to make things as good as they can be people. HELP ME OUT!**


	12. Vol 2 Ch 3 A Small Mishap

**Vol. 2: Chapter 3: A Small Mishap**

(Play Attack on Titan op 1 by Jonathan Young)

Are you the prey?

No we are the hunters!

(Teams RWBY, JNPR, ARSN and Obsidian are seen in their combat poses as they stand in front of Beacon while Ruby and Wolfgang's cloaks flows in the wind, Ruby's turning to rose petals and Wolfgang's turning to snow)

Flowers with their leaves forgotten, trampled into dust they're fallen, birds with broken wings are crying, wind will never take them flying.

(Sky and Wolfgang are seen looking at pictures of their birth parents with solemn looks before looking at their friends and smiling as the image burns away and shows Cinder standing in front of a burning picture of Sky holding a little girl)

Waste your precious moments praying, but god's not here and nothing's changing, if you want to fix your fate then change it with determination!

(Wolfgang is seen standing in front of the King of Seasons prophecy mural with a determined expression before turning away in aggravation, while Sky is seen standing in front of Yul with a determined expression before two charge at each other and clash)

Pigs will sneer at the steadfast, as we climb o'er the dead keep advancing ahead! Live like your life in peace like you're just a sheep, but wolves will never lose their freedom!

(Weiss is seen fighting alongside Wolfgang as they battle multiple White Fang grunts before cutting to Sky and Yang fighting off Grimm of various types, the two males protecting the two girls as Wolfgang turns into his Werewolf form and charges and Sky swings his sword at the screen)

Sick of the cage it's just the beginning, we're a disgrace until we're winning, over the walls like hunters we're fighting, they're not the predators anymore!

(Ruby and Jaune are seen fighting Roman before cutting to Sun fighting Mink and cutting to Foxianna fighting Rex alongside Pyrrha and Nora)

Hungry to kill you'll never forget this, piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance, bloody the bow and arrow in crimson, rally the hunters to war!

(The scene changes to everyone running towards each other as they all clash, causing a flash of light as teams RWBY and ARSN jump into the air as Ruby swings Crescent Rose at the screen and Wolfgang uses his Void dust bow to shoot an arrow at the screen before the title "RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 2" appears)

 _Beacon, CCT Tower, Vale._

Weiss, Ruby and Wolfgang were all now at the CCT tower and Ruby was marveling at the size of the tower, while Wolfgang was making casual jabs at Weiss for her taste in guys, referencing when she was all but too eager to go with Neptune. Weiss, naturally, felt a bit indignant and retaliated.

"Why does my preference in boy's have to be your business?" She snapped. "Better question, _why_ is it any of your business?"

"Have you paid any attention to how Neptune acts around girls?" Wolfgang retorted. "Seriously, I've seen him hitting on other girls all around Beacon, if not all of Vale." He was quiet for a second. "Scratch that, I've heard he was even _worse_ back in Haven." He then added.

"Oh yeah? And what about you? The way you act I'd wager you're probably more of a flirt than he is." Weiss retorted.

"Ya see, that's why I keep telling you that you should really think before you speak." The boy fired back. "Leap to conclusions and you leap to confusions, as a wise man once said. I don't flirt with just any girl. When I even consider dating or even falling for a girl, I look for a girl that can do one thing."

"What's that?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Beat me in a duel. No semblances, no dust, just us and our weapons. Like I always say…" He then gave her a wolffish smile. "I like a girl who can kick my ass."

Weiss blushed and looked away with a huff, getting a chuckle from Wolfgang. The two then turned back to Ruby who had taken out her scroll to take a picture, but had dropped it. And the person who handed it back to her was someone none of them were expecting to see.

"Penny?" Ruby asked in surprise.

The ginger haired girl looked worried and then slowly started to walk away. "Sorry, you must have me confused with someone else." She stated.

Ruby went running off after her, and Weiss was going to protest, but Wolfgang put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"I'll worry about them, you go deal with getting the info. Like you said earlier, it shouldn't be a problem for you, right?" He told her.

Weiss looked at him for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yeah. Just make sure those two dolts don't hurt themselves." She told him.

"I will, don't worry about that." He nodded, chasing after the two.

(Meanwhile with Penny and Ruby)

After a lot of running, Ruby managed to catch up to Penny.

"Penny, wait!" Ruby called out, hoping to get the gingerette to stop. When she finally did, she began asking questions. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you since the incident at the docks."

"I'm sorry *hic* but I really *hic* don't know." Penny tried to say through a sudden case of hiccups. "*hic*"

"So it's true, she really does get the hiccups when she lies." The two turned and saw Wolfgang rounding the corner in such a casual manner it almost seemed too odd even for him. "Note to self: Remember to thank Leopold for getting that info for me." He added to himself.

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's not exactly my secret to tell." The faunus told her before looking over at Penny. "So why don't you ask her?"

Ruby was quiet for a moment before turning back towards Penny, taking her hands. "Penny, please, I'm asking you as my friend, tell me, what is going on?"

Penny was hesitant to say anything. "I… I can't tell you." She got out. "Hic!"

Wolfgang rolled his eyes. "What? Don't tell me you're scared of Uncle Jim? He may look tough but he can be a real pushover if you wear him down long enough."

"Uncle who?" Ruby asked.

"It's what I call him. You might know him as General Ironwood." The faunus explained. "He's really close friends with my parents. Heck back when I was in the Atlas academy, we used to play a game of chess, which I always lost, and poker, which he always lost."

As he explained this, Ruby had a shocked expression. Though when he mentioned that he beats an Atlesian General/Headmaster at poker _literally every single time,_ she couldn't stop herself from giggling at the image of said person glaring rockets at a smug Wolfgang for every loss.

"Wait, seriously?" She giggled.

"Yep. Every time. I'm not sure why but it seems like I have a knack for games of chance." Wolfgang chuckled before looking at Penny again. "Anyway, Penny you don't need to worry, if shit hits the fan I'll take care of good Ol' uncle Jim, okay?"

Penny looked worried at first, but then took both of them by the hands while looking from side to side. "It isn't safe to talk here." She told them, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Then let's find a place that is." Wolfgang offered.

The three then started to walk and Penny started explaining what was happening with her and what happened to her at the night at the docks.

"So some of Uncle James's guys picked you up, okay. But why not tell us later though?" Wolfgang asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you come talk to us?" Ruby questioned.

"Well I was told not to talk to you. Or Yang, or Blake, or Weiss, anyone really." Penny explained.

"And why is that? Did Ironwood pressure you into obeying him? Seems like that'd be kinda much, even for him." Wolfgang stated, crossing his arms.

"I'm not sure how I should feel about that." Ruby stated, unable to figure out how she should react.

"Oh they're just trying to protect me." Penny explained. "Because according to General Ironwood, one day it'll be my job to save the world."

"What are you talking about Penny? We're in a time of peace." Ruby said.

"Yeah, has Uncle James be smokin those tainted cigars again?" The Wolf faunus asked, referring to a type of cigar made from a narcotic plan now considered to be extremely illegal in certain parts of Remnant. "Cuz I know how cloudy his brain gets when he's high."

Penny looked at Wolfgang with a baffled expression. "What? No. I think I would notice if he was or not." She stated. "But yes, he did say something about a war possibly coming, a big one."

"Eh, it still sounds like a bunch of bullhonky if ya ask me." Wolfgang scoffed. "My dad would have said something about it. I mean after all, we at the Iron Wolf Order are just as strong as the Atlas military two times over, if not stronger."

But after a few seconds he added. "Though I guess, Uncle James has a point, I mean, with the fact that the Worm Gods are coming back, I'd wager something big is probably gonna follow."

Just as he finished saying this, they all round the corner just in time to see a presentation being done by the Atlestian General himself on a holo-projector.

"Citizens of Vale. Today I am bringing to you some new gifts from Atlas that our scientists have been working on." Ironwood said before gesturing to a set of old Atlestian guardian frames behind him. "Regarding that, I'd say that the current model of the Atlestian Guardian has been doing an alright job with defending the kingdoms wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" "He asked the citizens watching.

The citizens all clapped and cheered in reply as the hologram of the man walked along the stage. "Yes well, here at Atlas we strive to be the best that we can be. And alright, well that just isn't good enough." That's when the trucks behind him opened and three new robots walked out of it, standing on top of the old ones like pedestals. "I give you our latest model, the Atlestian Knight. Stronger, faster, tougher, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary than the original models." Ironwood added as the robots all did poses.

Wolfgang rolled his eyes and scoffed while crossing his arms. "Show off." That was when Ruby decided to try and get closer but Penny seemed really worried.

"So cool…" Ruby sighed in delight.

"Ruby...I think we should go…" Penny stuttered.

The hologram of Ironwood then continued. "But even though these knights are indeed better, my surveys have told me that that's just not enough. For you see there are just some problems that require, well, a more human touch." As he said this the image of a giant mechanical suit appeared behind him. "This is the Atlesian Paladin! And although they aren't here yet, our mechanics and scientists have assured us that they will be patrolling the streets of all the kingdoms within the year!" He exclaimed, getting a round of applause from the crowd.

"Whoa…" Ruby said in amazement.

"Damn." Wolfang nodded in agreement.

Penny was progressively getting more and more nervous and then a few moments later two soldiers noticed them and started heading towards them.

"Shit! Ruby, grab Penny and run, now!" Wolfgang told the black and red haired girl.

Ruby spotted the soldiers too. "On it!" She replied, grabbing Penny and using her semblance to put as much distance as she could between them. Wolfgang chose to stay behind and distract them, actually decking one of the soldiers in the process before he used a smoke grenade to disappear as well.

As they rounded the corner of another alley and before they could get across the street a truck started driving towards them and didn't seem like it'd stop in time. Penny did her best to push Ruby out of the way when she got in front of the truck and actually stopped it with her bare hands, the hood crumpling up like paper as the truck temporarily went up before returning to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Penny asked as she looked at the driver, who nodded.

Ruby looked at her in shock as they both ran and tried to get away from the soldiers before Ruby stopped. "Penny, what, _how_ did you do that?!" She asked incredulously.

Penny looked around nervously to see if they were followed, hiccuping the whole time. "Ruby, you're my friend, right?" She asked, needing assurance.

Ruby looked her dead in the eyes and nodded. "Yes Penny, I am, and you can tell me anything, I promise." She told the green eyed ginger girl.

Penny nodded and braced herself. "Ruby… I'm not a real girl." She said, showing the palms of her hands, which had metal instead of muscle underneath the skin.

Ruby looked at them with a stunned look. "Oh…" Was all she could say.


	13. Vol 2 Ch 4 Setting the Town on Fire

**Vol. 2: Chapter 4: Setting the City on Fire**

(Play Attack on Titan op 1 by Jonathan Young)

Are you the prey?

No we are the hunters!

(Teams RWBY, JNPR, ARSN and Obsidian are seen in their combat poses as they stand in front of Beacon while Ruby and Wolfgang's cloaks flows in the wind, Ruby's turning to rose petals and Wolfgang's turning to snow)

Flowers with their leaves forgotten, trampled into dust they're fallen, birds with broken wings are crying, wind will never take them flying.

(Sky and Wolfgang are seen looking at pictures of their birth parents with solemn looks before looking at their friends and smiling as the image burns away and shows Cinder standing in front of a burning picture of Sky holding a little girl)

Waste your precious moments praying, but god's not here and nothing's changing, if you want to fix your fate then change it with determination!

(Wolfgang is seen standing in front of the King of Seasons prophecy mural with a determined expression before turning away in aggravation, while Sky is seen standing in front of Yul with a determined expression before two charge at each other and clash)

Pigs will sneer at the steadfast, as we climb o'er the dead keep advancing ahead! Live like your life in peace like you're just a sheep, but wolves will never lose their freedom!

(Weiss is seen fighting alongside Wolfgang as they battle multiple White Fang grunts before cutting to Sky and Yang fighting off Grimm of various types, the two males protecting the two girls as Wolfgang turns into his Werewolf form and charges and Sky swings his sword at the screen)

Sick of the cage it's just the beginning, we're a disgrace until we're winning, over the walls like hunters we're fighting, they're not the predators anymore!

(Ruby and Jaune are seen fighting Roman before cutting to Sun fighting Mink and cutting to Foxianna fighting Rex alongside Pyrrha and Nora)

Hungry to kill you'll never forget this, piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance, bloody the bow and arrow in crimson, rally the hunters to war!

(The scene changes to everyone running towards each other as they all clash, causing a flash of light as teams RWBY and ARSN jump into the air as Ruby swings Crescent Rose at the screen and Wolfgang uses his Void dust bow to shoot an arrow at the screen before the title "RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 2" appears)

 _Vale alleyway_

Ruby stood there in shock as she looked at Penny's torn palms and the metal under the skin, uttering the only thing she could think to say once her mouth caught up with her brain.

"Oh…" She said finally.

She stood there in silence for a few more moments, trying to figure out what to say like this don't exactly happen on a regular basis, so it took a little bit. Eventually, Ruby managed to put a sentence together.

"Penny, I… I don't understand." Ruby managed to say.

"Most girls are born. I was made." Penny told her. "I'm the first artificial human ever made capable of generating an aura… I'm not real." She continued with a sad expression.

"Bullshit!" A familiar voice barked from behind the two.

The girls whirled around and saw Wolfgang with a stern look on his face. "If you're not a real girl, Penny, then I'm the king of Vale." He stated as he walked over to them. "Tell her Ruby."

"Wolfgang's right. Just because you don't have any squishy guts doesn't mean you're not real." Ruby said confidently. "You're special, penny." She added with a kind smile.

Penny looked between the two of them. "Both of you are taking this extraordinarily well." Penny stated, feeling a little surprised.

"When you're part of one of _the_ oldest orders of huntsmen to be on Remnant that predates even the Huntsman Academies, you tend to see a lot of things." Wolfgang shrugged.

"I know you're just as real as me. You've got a heart and a soul, I can feel it." Ruby nodded, taking Penny's hands in her own.

Penny smiled and suddenly grabbed Ruby in a hug and squeezed her tightly. "Oh Ruby, you're the best friend anyone could ever have!" The girl said with a bright smile.

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower…" Ruby groaned, feeling a bit of pain from Penny's rather strong hug.

Penny then pulled back. "Oh yes, my father's very sweet. He's the one who built me." She told the silver eyed girl.

"All by himself?" Ruby asked.

"No, he had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny explained.

"Oh, so that's how you know General Ironwood; He helped build you." Ruby nodded.

"Now ya got it." Wolfgang nodded, he had been quiet for a bit, he was also leaning against a dumpster. There was then the sound of voices nearby. "Right on que."

Penny looked in the direction the noises were coming from with a worried expression before grabbing Ruby and leading her to the same dumpster Wolfgang was leaning against. The faunus opened up the dumpster as she threw Ruby in.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Ruby said as Wolfgang slammed the lid down on top of her.

Ruby opened it a bit as Penny stood there. "Look, Ruby, those soldiers are with Mr. Ironwood, and I don't want you getting in trouble. Just stay here for now." Penny explained.

"But you don't have to go with them. I can help you!" Ruby argued.

Wolfgang rolled his eyes. "They're just her body guards pipsqueak. They aren't gonna hurt her." The wolf faunas stated.

The soldiers rounded the corner as Wolfgang used a smoke bomb to cover his escape as he vaulted over the roof of the building next to them. The soldiers stop in front of Penny as they looked around for anyone else.

"Penny, are you okay?" A soldier asked. "Where are those other kids?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I've been alone all day. *hic!*" Penny said before a hiccup escaped her.

"You're not hurt are you?" Another soldier asked.

"Just a scratch." She said, showing her hands.

"Your father isn't going to be happy about this." The soldier told her after seeing the scratches. "You know you're not supposed to be wondering around like that."

"Just, please, come with us." The other added in worry.

"Yes sir." Penny conceded with a salute as the three filed out of the alley.

Ruby slowly got out of the dumpster but then she heard a squeak as a small white mouse ran up her leg. "AH!" She screamed as she fell back in the dumpster.

(Meanwhile with Yang, Sky and Neptune at night)

 _Allen Poe's garage, Vale_

The trio had made it to the garage where Sky's ride was stored. "Here we are. Wait here. I'll be back" Sky said, getting nods from his companions

Sky then entered the building, the bell above the door rang as he entered the garage. Beacon didn't have any garages of its own, so Sky had to find a local one to store his ride when he wasn't using it.

"Just a moment!" A man's voice called out. Moments passed before a man who looked to be in his forties came out from a room to address who came in. "Alright, what can I- Oh! Mr. Obsidian!" He greeted before noticing Sky was there. He grinned and waved him over to the counter. "Welcome back! Need your ride for something?" He asked.

"You know it, Allen." Sky replied with a nod.

"Alright! Follow me." He said, gesturing for Sky to follow him.

Sky was then led to a small garage room where Sky keyed in a code and the door opened revealing a vehicle inside. It was a black truck with two blue stripes running alongside each other down the middle, starting at the front of the hood and had two white scalene triangles on either side with their long sides pointing towards the front. The tires looked like they were meant for off road usage, but would still be helpful on normal roads. Inside, the seats were colored blue with white heads. The steering wheel was colored black with a few white stripes here and there.

The name of the car was printed in white on both sides of the hood. The name? _Consequence._

Allen handed him the keys to the truck and Sky got in and started it. The truck was one of the last things that his parents left him, and he enjoyed it every time he heard the engine rev up every time he started it.

"Open the door, Allen!" Sky called out. Allen nodded and pressed the button to open the door. Sky drove out and stopped in front of Yang and Neptune, who had their jaws on the ground the moment they saw Sky's truck.

"What the-?" Neptune gasped.

"Whoa… Nice ride." Yang said in surprise.

Sky scoffed with an amused look on his face at their reactions. "Of course it's a nice ride. I own it." He joked, getting some chuckles from them. "Alright, get in you two. Yang, you're riding shotgun. Neptune, get in the back." The bone sword wielder ordered. They did as specified and the trio was off to their destination in an instant.

(Meanwhile with Sun, Blake and Foxxianna)

All three faunus were headed towards the White Fang rally. Foxxianna decided to change her clothes to avoid being recognized, right now she was in a red maxi shirt that was barely able to contain her above average cleavage, a black long skirt with gold and electronic blue designs on it and a pair of black boots, lastly she had her hair wrapped up and pinned in place with two chopstick-like hair accessories.

"Do you always have to look so sexualized?" Blake asked with a facepalm.

"It may not look like it, but as one of the few nine tailed fox faunus, my family has a very prestigious pedigree. And as such, it is my duty to make sure I am able to continue our bloodline by any means necessary." The vulpine girl explained as she walked in step with the cat girl.

"What do you mean by 'any means necessary'?" Sun asked.

"We search the world over for the perfect husband. Our genetics have always caused us to give birth to female offspring and we resort to all sorts of means to expand our family, be it attracting any man until the right one is found, artificial insemination, or, if absolutely necessary, looking a little… Closer to home, so to speak." Foxxianna said simply.

Sun and Blake processed that and when they finished processing the last part, their reaction was justified. "Are you kidding me?!" Sun exclaimed in shock, with Blake gaping at the info bomb that was just dropped.

"If all else fails, it's the only logical way of dealing with the problem." Foxxianna stated. "More importantly, we're close to the rally correct?"

Blake stroked a nearby wall of an alley and saw a set of claw marks, large ones. "Yeah, The Tormentor is definitely here." She then handed both of them a mask. "Put these on."

"Why do the White Fang where these things anyway?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, those Captains don't wear masks." Foxxianna noted.

"Humans saw us as monsters, so we decided to give them what they wanted." Blake explained. "The Captains decided that the Masks weren't needed for them."

The three walked in as they joined the other kids who were there to join the White Fang. All three of them watched as the senior members stepped up, as well as a very familiar redhead.

"Oh no…" Blake said.

(Meanwhile at the Jr. Nightclub)

Sky, Yang and Neptune rode up to the front of their destination in _Consequence._ It had taken roughly forty five minutes for them to get there from Allen's garage, but nobody minded. It just gave the trio time to enjoy the ride.

"This is the place?" Sky asked as he turned off the engine.

"Yeah. This is it." Yang replied with a nod.

"Let's go, then." Neptune said, getting nods from the other two as they made their way inside.

As they walked in, the guys at the front door all turned tail and ran as they barred the door shut, only for the blonde to crack her knuckles and punched the door down with ease.

"Guess who's back!" Yang exclaimed as Sky and Neptune walked behind her. The response they got was a bunch of guns being pointed at them. In the background, the DJ took cover, causing the record that was playing to play a specific point on repeat. Yang took notice of this and sent a look in said DJ's direction. He got up, took the needle off and stopped the song before ducking back down.

A large man in a suit walked up to them. " Stop, stop! Nobody shoots a single bullet! Blondie, you're back… With company. Why?"

Yang walked up to him and grabbed him by the color. "You still owe me a drink." She told him as she dragged him over to the bar.

"Wow… What a woman." Neptune said with a dreamy expression, getting a smack to the back of the head from Sky.

"Watch it, playboy." He said with a stern look.

"Yes sir." Neptune replied, feeling intimidated. The blue haired boy then saw a pair of twins in red and white off to the side and tried to act suave. "Ladies." He greeted them with a smile.

The twins scoffed. "Whatever." They said dismissively before walking off, causing Neptune to look down dejectedly.

"I'll make sure my blonde friend doesn't wreck the place." Sky called after them.

"Thanks!" They called back.

A few minutes later Yang was finishing a strawberry surprise and Junior finally got fed up with the questions she was hurlings at him. "I told you Blondie that's all I know!"

"That isn't good enough!" Yang said slamming her fist on the bar.

"Yang…" Sky said in a warning tone as he walked up to the bar.

"Well it's true!" Yang snapped at the boy, who wasn't phased.

"That Torchwick came in and borrowed a few of my guys and they never came back. That's all I know." Junior stated.

"Why didn't they come back?" Sky asked.

"I dunno, maybe he wasn't happy with how bad they tend to be?" Junior shrugged. "Which is something I can relate too!" He yelled at his men, who looked rather ashamed of themselves.

"So, where'd they go?" Neptune asked.

Junior slowly turned to him with an 'are you really asking me that' look. "What kind of question is that? Torchwick came in, asked for my men, they didn't come back." He said to him before looking back at Yang. "Who is this guy?" He couldn't help but ask.

"He's, kind of the backup." Sky stated, looking at Neptune and thinking, ' _What does Weiss see in this dude?'_ He shook his head and turned back to Junior. "Otherwise, I'm not so sure." He finished.

(Meanwhile back at the White Fang Rally)

Torchwick walked onto the stage with Mink and Rex right behind him. The Tiger faunus sniffing the air, while crossing his arms, his muscles and his many scars rippled under his skin. Then he growled to Mink who snickered an evil snicker as she covered the grin on her face with her hand.

"I know Rex, they _do_ smell like fear. Funny, am I right?" She grinned. "Must be all those scars you got." She added while elbowing him lightly.

Rex just grunted in response. Then Roman spoke amidst the booing of the crowd. "Hello everyone. May I be the first to say that I agree with all of you. Humans are the _worst_." He said, gesturing to himself. "Case in point. And I know you'd probably want us all to be either locked up in cages, or, better yet, killed." He added.

"Does he have a point or...?" Sun questioned with a whisper.

"Shh!" Both girls said.

"But we have a common enemy, the ones in charge, the ones pulling the strings, the ones that make all our lives hell. And luckily, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman stated as there was a loud chuckle from the Tormentor whose deep voice shook the room. Ignoring the man, Roman pulled on a sheet and revealed a newly finished Atlesian Paladin mech, getting cheers from the crowd.

Sun, Blake and Foxianna looked at the mech in shock. Of all the things to expect here, _this_ was not one of them!

"Yes these are the exact same ones made by the people who try and protect use from all the _scary_ things in world." Torchwick nodded. "And Thanks to my employer, we managed to snag a few before they hit the shelves."

Then a faunus called for the new recruits to come forward, but that was when the Tormentor growled to both Torchwick and Mink as he gestured at the three, Rex took out his mace and Mink pulled out her rifle. Blake then looked around and saw that and pulled out her sword and shot at the transformer and then the lights went out.

Everyone began shouting in surprise at the sudden loss of light as Sun, Blake and Foxianna capitalised on the confusion to escape through a window.

On their way out though, they heard the Paladin's systems powering up.

The three launched out the window and were followed by the Deceiver and Tormentor, then seconds later the Paladin came launching through the concrete wall. Sun then pulled out his scroll and frantically tried to call the rest of the group.

"White Fang is chasing us, and they got some giant robot, really outnumbered and outgunned, help!" Sun shouted into the device.

(With Ruby and Wolfgang)

" _White Fang is chasing us, and they got some giant robot! Really outnumbered and outgunned! Help!"_ Sun's voice shouted from Ruby's scroll

"Oh, I am not missing this!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Neither am I. Let's move!" Wolfgang said in agreement.

Ruby nodded and the two made their way to help their friends.

(With Sky, Yang and Neptune)

The trio hand just finished their business at Juniors and got in _Consequence_ when Sun called them.

" _White Fang is chasing us, and they got some giant robot! Really outnumbered and outgunned! Help!"_ Came Sun's distressed shout from their scrolls.

"What's your location?!" Yang asked.

"Hurryyyy!" Sun yelled as they ran right past them with the three of their enemies on their tails.

"I think that was them." Neptune observed.

"No shit, sherlock." Sky said as he started up the engine and sped after them.

(Vale Freeway)

The entire chase moved itself onto the freeway as both sides were trying to do… Something to the other.

"What should we do?" Sun asked.

"No idea, but we need to get it off the street." Blake said as they both landed on the roofs of passing cars.

Behind them, Roman and Rex were swatting cars aside while Mink jumped from roof to roof.

Sky was driving _Consequence_ behind his quarry as weaved by cars that were being smacked to the side. After he got close enough, he addressed Neptune.

"Neptune, start firing on Roman!" He ordered.

"On it!" The blue haired boy replied.

Lowering the window, Neptune leaned out and started firing on Roman, causing the bowl hat wearing criminal to look back in irritation.

"Rex, do something about that, would you!" Roman ordered.

Rex grunted in affirmative as he slowed his run to get beside Sky's truck. As soon as he was beside it, he readied his mace.

"Oh fuck no!" Sky exclaimed as he rammed into Rex, causing him to trip and fall with a startled roar. He tumbled through traffic rolling over speeding cars before he was rammed by a huge semi truck (his aura shattering in the process) and was sent flying off the freeway and out of sight.

"How's my driving, asshole?!" Sky shouted after the large tiger faunas. Let it be known that Sky is protective of what he has.

"I don't think he can hear you, dude." Neptune told him.

"Well excuse me for getting worked up over the fact my ride was almost trashed by a madman." The raven haired knight retorted.

"Neptune, just shut up and go help Sun on topside." Yang told him as Sky activated the truck's sunroof. Neptune did so and activated the second mode of his weapon, which was an electric Guan Doa,Trident. He then leapt off to engage the enemy.

Just then Wolfgang, Ruby and Weiss also appeared, and the Wolf faunus was already thinking of a way to catch the bad guys. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed out a knife, which had a hooked tip and was attached to a rope, it also had purple dust in the blade. He threw it at the mech and it immediately tethered itself to the suit's back as soon as it made contact, sending the same effect down the cord as Wolfgang attached it to his belt.

"Hang on." The faunus said as he grabbed Weiss by the waist and held her close in a bridal style, getting a blush from her. "We're using some void dust to hitch a ride."

"What are you- WAH!" Weiss yelped as the cord finally pulled taught and the two were pulled along with the mech, leaving Ruby behind.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted after them to no avail. She sighed in irritation at what just happened. Suddenly, Sky stopped _Consequence_ next to her, causing the red cloaked girl to look in his direction.

"Need a lift?" Sky offered. Ruby gaped for a moment before getting in the back seat.

"Gun it!" Ruby ordered, not wanting to lose Roman.

"On it." Sky replied, doing exactly what Ruby ordered.

As they caught back up to Roman, Yang noticed something.

"Wait a sec... Where's Mink?" The blond brawler questioned in an alarmed tone.

That's when a loud thud was heard as the weasel girl landed on the truck's hood. She was fighting Foxxianna while both Sun and Neptune were sent flying away in the background after getting swatted away by the Paladin.

That's when Foxxianna transformed her Naginata into two Japanese War Fans and started blasting the weasel faunus with the fire dust she loaded it with. Then she bitch-slapped Mink with the one in her left hand and fanned herself with it as the girl stumbled back and tried not to fall off the truck's hood while holding her cheek.

"D-did you just…" Mink tried to say, still stunned.

"Why yes, I did." Foxxianna replied with a smirk.

" _I swear, if my ride gets damaged by one or both of them, it's coming out of THEIR wallets!"_ Sky thought with an irritated expression as he continued driving. This was a truck, not an arena, for fuck's sake!

Before Mink could recover, she received a solid uppercut kick to the chin by the Fox girl and was sent flying into the oncoming traffic. As soon as she did this, Foxxianna used her semblance, which was being able to turn into Japanese maple leaves, to get into the truck through the sunroof and sit by Ruby.

"Did you have to use my ride as a fucking arena?" Sky asked irratibly as soon as she reformed herself.

"Quit being such a baby." Foxxianna shot back at her fellow bookworm. "At least there aren't any scratches on the hood. Nice ride, by the way" She added to reassure him. Sky, Blake and Foxianna had learned at some point that all three of them were bookworms and started reading together at times for fun.

Sky looked and saw that there wasn't a single scratch present, even when Foxianna was wearing the footwear she was.

"Fair enough, and thanks." He replied with a shrug. "Amazing that you're able to fight in high heels." Sky noted.

Elsewhere, Wolfgang and Weiss were getting closer and closer to the mech as it was forced off the road and down to the street below by the others. The Heiress's eyes widened as she noticed what was happening.

"Wolfgang, we're falling!" She screamed.

"On it!" He replied as he tossed her into the air and cut the cord, tumbling down to the street ready to catch her, and catching her in the same position while grinning at her wolfishly. "Hey there princess, nice of you to _drop_ in." He joked.

"You've been hanging around Yang too much." Weiss said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you're just being pissy because you can't stop yourself from _falling_ for me." He chuckled as he set her down.

Weiss smacked his shoulder. "Quiet, you." She told him.

Sky then rolled up in _Consequence_ and turned off the engine as everyone got out. "Alright, let's get to work, shall we?" Sky asked rhetorically as he deployed his mask. Everyone then leaped down to face Roman

They got ready for combat as Roman, still in his mech suit, got up and faced them. Ruby came barreling out of the back seat and pulled out Crescent Rose.

"Freezer burn!" She called out to her teammate and sister.

Weiss readied her Ice Dust and made a large ice circle. Yang then leapt into the air and smashed the ice, creating a thick layer of mist.

"Black Burn!" Ruby called. "Checkmate!" She also added as Sky pulled out his two guns and started firing as they shot through the support beams and caused them to fall in between Yang and Roman, which was then followed up by Yang hitting the rubble and the mech, causing it to drop to one knee. Roman cursed before firing a barrage of missiles.

Weiss used some Lightning Dust on her glyphs to cause time dilation to Blake who moved quickly and cleaved the Paladin's missiles out of the sky before getting punched.

"Blake!" Yang cried in worry.

Wolfgang drew his pistol and started hip firing rounds as the team regrouped with Sky also firing with his guns. "Weiss! Mind lending us a hand?" He yelled.

Weiss looked at Ruby who nodded in return. "White Rose!" The girl called as Weiss used her ice dust to freeze the left arm of the Paladin and then used her glyphs to help Ruby move around enough so the younger girl could take off the frozen arm.

Once that was done Wolfgang holstered his pistol and pulled out his sword, green hourglass shaped glyphs appearing over his hands. Then as soon as his sword was set ablaze, he ran at the mech so fast it looked like it was just a blink, then he proceeded to slash at the robot with equally blinding speed before jumping back and then sheathing his sword. Which then lead to half of the things chest to fall away into little chunks.

Wolfgang turned to Yang (who was now with Blake) and nodded as his glyphs disappeared. The blonde nodded as Ruby pointed at the Paladin with her scythe.

"Ladybug!" She yelled.

Yang jumped into the air as Ruby and Blake distracted Roman by attacking the legs of his mech, it had worked, but not before Roman got away quickly.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby yelled.

Yang and Blake got ready as the cat girl swung the blonde around with her ribbon, Yang was about to hit Roman dead on, but not before he got in a good punch and sent her flying through two concrete pillars.

Sky, who was honestly worried about his secret blonde sparring partner, ran to go help her, but Ruby stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me?!" The raven haired knight asked in mild frustration at the action.

"Because, Yang can absorb the energy from attacks, and she uses that energy to fight back. That's what makes her special." Ruby explained, causing Sky to calm down.

' _So that's why she keeps beating me.'_ Sky thought. Thing about his semblance was he had to make physical contact for five seconds for it to be able to nullify another's semblance, and Yang never really gave him the chance, and she just kept tanking his sword blows like they were love taps.

As that was happening, Yang slowly got up as the Paladin advanced on her. Yang looked at Roman's damaged mech with red eyes and blazing hair. Roman reared his remaining fist back for a punch, only for it to be caught by the burning brawler, much to Roman's shock. As his brain lagged, Yang reared her fist back and _freaking punched_ _it off._

As Roman stumbled back in his Paladin, Sky charged forward and grabbed the Paladin by the right leg. With minimal effort, he picked up what was left of the mech, spun it around a few times and sent it Yang's way. The blond brawler immediately punched it, shattering the Paladin entirely.

Roman rolled a few times before he got up. "Just got this thing cleaned." He complained as he brushed off his suit.

Yang, Sky and Wolfgang all started firing shots, but just before they made impact, a girl with pink and brown two toned hair and heterochromia pink and brown eyes appeared and blocked the shots, and with a parasol of all things.

Foxxianna, who had fallen back because of having to try and find the rest of their team ran up to the group. "Who's that chick?" She asked upon seeing the new girl.

Roman dusted himself off as he affectionately rubbed the girl's head and then said girl turned her head into his hand happily while smiling. "Thanks partner. Well kiddos, I think it's time I took my leave. Neo, if you please." He said to the girl.

The girl, now named Neo, took a bow while Roman tilted his hat. Yang growled before charging at them. She threw a punch only for both her targets to shatter like glass.

Then they heard engines and turned to see their targets escaping on a Bullhead.

"Looks like he got a new partner." Yang observed.

"I guess you could say she made our plans… _Fall apart?"_ Weiss joked, getting a few giggles from Ruby and a snort from Wolfgang.

Sky retracted his mask and looked at Weiss. "Hm… I give it a 7/10 for delivery." He commented after a moment of thought.

"10/10 for timing." Wolfgang added with Sky nodding in agreement.

"How about 0/10? There's a time and place for jokes." Yang stated.

"Well was this not it?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, it just wasn't very good." The blonde said as they all started walking away.

"Well at least I'm trying!" Weiss whined, receiving a comforting pat on the head from Wolfgang as they left the road.

"Hey, where's Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked, noticing their absence.

"I'm sure they're fine." Foxxianna said.

"Hey, anyone wanna ride in my truck? I got room for five more." Sky offered, getting a chorus of 'Me!'s in return.

(Meanwhile at a ramen shop not far from the free way)

Sun and Neptune were sitting at a small ramen shop called A Simple Wok and eating ramen.

"Hey, think we should go looking for the others?" Neptune asked, slurping his noodles.

"Naw, they'll be fine, don't worry about it." Sun said dismissively, eating a soft boiled egg from his bowl.

 **(AN from thermalsnipern7: For context, Sky's truck,** _ **Consequence**_ **, is a Jeep Gladiator, which I don't own.)**


	14. Vol 2 Ch 5: Overtime

**Vol. 2: Chapter 5: Overtime**

(Play Attack on Titan op 1 by Jonathan Young)

Are you the prey?

No we are the hunters!

(Teams RWBY, JNPR, ARSN and Obsidian are seen in their combat poses as they stand in front of Beacon while Ruby and Wolfgang's cloaks flows in the wind, Ruby's turning to rose petals and Wolfgang's turning to snow)

Flowers with their leaves forgotten, trampled into dust they're fallen, birds with broken wings are crying, wind will never take them flying.

(Sky and Wolfgang are seen looking at pictures of their birth parents with solemn looks before looking at their friends and smiling as the image burns away and shows Cinder standing in front of a burning picture of Sky holding a little girl)

Waste your precious moments praying, but god's not here and nothing's changing, if you want to fix your fate then change it with determination!

(Wolfgang is seen standing in front of the King of Seasons prophecy mural with a determined expression before turning away in aggravation, while Sky is seen standing in front of Yul with a determined expression before two charge at each other and clash)

Pigs will sneer at the steadfast, as we climb o'er the dead keep advancing ahead! Live like your life in peace like you're just a sheep, but wolves will never lose their freedom!

(Weiss is seen fighting alongside Wolfgang as they battle multiple White Fang grunts before cutting to Sky and Yang fighting off Grimm of various types, the two males protecting the two girls as Wolfgang turns into his Werewolf form and charges and Sky swings his sword at the screen)

Sick of the cage it's just the beginning, we're a disgrace until we're winning, over the walls like hunters we're fighting, they're not the predators anymore!

(Ruby and Jaune are seen fighting Roman before cutting to Sun fighting Mink and cutting to Foxianna fighting Rex alongside Pyrrha and Nora)

Hungry to kill you'll never forget this, piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance, bloody the bow and arrow in crimson, rally the hunters to war!

(The scene changes to everyone running towards each other as they all clash, causing a flash of light as teams RWBY and ARSN jump into the air as Ruby swings Crescent Rose at the screen and Wolfgang uses his Void dust bow to shoot an arrow at the screen before the title "RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 2" appears)

A couple weeks passed after the mech incident and everyone was still reeling from what had occurred, more specifically Blake, who was seemingly really worried about how the White Fang had gotten an Atlesian Mech and what exactly they planned to do with them.

As if that weren't bad enough, the faunus girl had been in really bad shape as of late. She was hardly eating, barely got any sleep and just kept running herself ragged with the investigation and not even trying to rest. It was honestly reminding the others of what was going on with Wolfgang at the start of the year all over again.

Right now, The girl was sitting with her friends in the gym. She had been struggling to stay awake while they were all watching a sparring match in the gym, and in the background, Pyrrha was single handedly taking down Team CRDL with seemingly little effort and everyone was watching intently… All except Team ARSN who were doing their own things. Sun was eating a banana next to Blake, Neptune was fixing his hair in a hand held mirror, Foxxianna was filing her nails, and Wolfgang… He was sound asleep and snoring, drool dripping from his mouth and onto the bleachers.

Sky, meanwhile, was reading a sci-fi book he had on his person while keeping his ears open for whenever his name was eventually called.

The match went by quickly, Pyrrha has seamlessly beaten each team member with ease. Even slamming Cardin so hard he shattered the ground.

"That's the match! Pyrrha Nikos wins!" The blond professor announced. "Well done miss Nikos." She then turned to the other students. "As Miss Nikos just showed, this is how things will most likely be in the Vytal tournament. Now, who would like to go next?" The woman then looked at Blake. "Miss Belladonna." She called out to the cat girl as she suddenly jumped from being called. "You've been rather docile these past few weeks, why don't you-"

"I'll give it a shot." A voice said from the back as a silver metal sleeved arm shot up.

Glynda looked to the source of the voice and saw one of the transfer students with his arm raised. "Yes, Mercury was it?" She asked. "Okay then, let me try and find you a partner-"

"Actually I'll pick...her." Mercury said before pointing at Pyrrha.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has already finished a match. I recommend you choose another partner." Glinda stated before she looked around, her gaze eventually landing on the sleeping wolf faunus, who was _still_ out cold. "Mister Prowl." No answer, just snoring. " _Mister Prowl._ " Snoring still. "MISTER PROWL!" She finally shouted, getting Wolfgang to wake up with a startled yelp before he fell to the floor in a heap.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow…" The boy whined as he got up, all the while hearing the hidden snickers, chuckles and giggles from the other kids. Turning to Goodwitch, he grumbled as he stretched slowly. "What?" He growled groggily.

"Get down to the arena. You will be fighting Mr. Black." Glynda ordered him.

Wolfgang muttered curses under his breath, but acquiesced. Once he had his weapons, he went into the arena to face his opponent.

"You really picked the _wrong_ day to pick a fight pal." Wolfgang growled as he cracked his knuckles and popped his neck from side to side. "Hell, I'm in such a bad mood I'mma just gonna use my bare _hands_ to beat the shit out of you." He added as he cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

"Let's see it then." Mercury grinned as he stood ready.

"Go!" Goodwitch yelled as the buzzer went off.

Wolfgang stood there as Glynda started the match and Mercury came running at him before lining up to do a flying ax kick, but just before the attack was able to hit him, the wolf boy snapped his fingers. "Alright, time out."

A green dome shaped pulse of light rippled through the air as the sound of a clock ticking could be heard before everything turned to black and white and everything stopped moving, Mercury being frozen in mid air and his foot being a few inches away from Wolfgang's face.

Wolfgang yawned as he side stepped away from the incoming boot and walked behind Mercury. "Time in." He said while snapping his fingers. This action caused the same occurrence but everything returned to normal and Mercury resumed moving, but ended up falling flat on his face instead of connecting his attack to its target.

Mercury got up with a perplexed look on his face. "What was that?" He asked, unable to figure out what just happened.

Wolfgang wagged his finger from side to side as he walked up to him. "Gotta be faster pal." Once He was close enough Wolfgang then got his fists up. "Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck _one_." He said as the same Hourglass shaped glyphs from before appeared before and time slowed to a crawl as he quickly sucker punched Mercury in the stomach and jumped back quickly. "And down he ran, hickory dickory dock."

Wolfgang snapped his fingers again and time resumed. The second time started flowing again, Mercury keeled over as he clutched his stomach in pain.

The silver haired teen looked up as he tried to recover. "W-what's… He tried to say.

That's when Wolfgang grabbed the boy by the back of collar before hurling him across the arena and then the glyphs on his hands started spinning forward fast and he blasted off to meet him and clotheslined the silver haired boy and then grabbed him by the leg before slamming him into the ground. This caused Mercury to gasp in pain, but he didn't have time to register what just occurred because he was then drilled further into the ground as Wolfgang unleashed a barrage of punches that were impossible to see because of how fast they were.

As the attack ceased Wolfgang stood up before delivering one last solid stomp on Mercury's stomach, causing the boy to lurch upward as his aura broke. Wolfgang then slammed both his fists on his chest as he grunted. "Hmph!" He huffed as he bent down and then rose arms outreached and howled. "Arrrrraghhhhrrrraaaghhhhooowwwwlllll!" He howled in victory.

Everyone looked at the now unconscious body of Mercury and then at the match's victor who didn't even look like he was even the least bit tired. They were all shocked and confused, what just happened?

The only ones who didn't share the looks of the others were Wolfgang's friends, who knew exactly what just happened, as evidenced by the small smirks they were sporting.

"So that's his semblance…" Sky noted, closing his book after putting the bookmark in place.

"Now I get why the Iron Wolves keep his information top secret, no wonder." Sun nodded, noting that from the time his teammate mentioned how secretive his family was about his semblance.

Goodwitch raised her hand as she called the match. "That's it, Mister Prowl is the winner!" She said as the boy sat down with his team.

Meanwhile, Mercury's team looked at the scene with baffled expressions. They couldn't figure out what just happened to Mercury and had no idea how to begin figuring it out.

(Later that day in the exchange student dorms)

Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder were all sitting in their dorm room while Mercury tried to figure out what went wrong in his fight against Wolfgang.

"I'm telling you, all I know is one minute I was about to hit the guy with an ax kick and the next thing I know he's right behind me, then all of a sudden I feel like I'm moving in slow motion and then he starts hammering me." The boy explained, recalling what he could.

Cinder and Emerald looked at Mercury before exchanging looks.

"What do you think, ma'am?" Emerald asked.

Cinder searched through her memories for a moment. "I'm not sure. I've never heard of anything like this before." She replied after a moment of thought.

"Wait." Mercury said a second later. "I do remember seeing something, a weird looking symbol around his hands. It looked kinda like a… What was it? It was one of those old time-telling things, ya know, the ones full of sand?"

"What? You mean like an hourglass?" Emerald questioned.

"Yeah, that." Mercury nodded.

Cinder was quiet. "Perhaps his semblance has something to do with time. He must have either slowed your time down enough to avoid your kick or sped his up, but of course that's only a theory." She spoke up after a moment.

"Well that's gonna be problematic." Emerald stated. Dealing with a person wielding a semblance that controls time was not something Emerald was looking forward to. At all.

"I'm sure we'll find some way to make this new variable play into our advantage." Cinder said, before pulling up an image of Pyrrha. "Now, Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible girl. Emerald, what did you say you thought her semblance was? Did you happen to see it? You are the most keen sighted out of us after all."

"Well, I can't be a hundred percent sure, but I'm pretty certain it's polarity. But honestly you couldn't tell by looking." Emerald guessed.

"I could see that, too. She redirected those other guys' attacks when their weapons made contact with her hand." Mercury added. "She's smart, she doesn't broadcast her power like that Wolfgang guy."

"Not sure that'll do her any good though." Emerald said. "With the right moves, we can take her."

"I probably could, you? Doubt it." Mercury chuckled.

The greenette glared at him for that remark, silently wishing she could smack him around a bit.

"Enough." Cinder snapped. "The objective is not to overpower your enemy, but instead, you take their power and make it work for you, that way it's all but useless to them. Do you understand?"

The two nodded in unison.

"Good. Now then, what have we learned about Sky Obsidian?" Cinder questioned.

"So far? Not much. The guy's an enigma, barely anything on him. All we know is what our leader told us, and given that she's kind of the cryptic type…" Emerald said.

"We don't exactly have much to go on other than the fact he's a Grimm Knight and originally from Mistral." Mercury finished.

Cinder was quiet for a moment before she spoke up. "When I looked at him, I felt a strange sense of… Familiarity. I don't know why that was there, and I want to know just why I felt that way." Cinder revealed.

"Guess we got our work cut out for us." Emerald shrugged.

"This is gonna be a pain in the ass." Mercury growled, scratching his head.

(Meanwhile with Team RWBY)

Teams RWBY, ARSN and JNPR were all in the library, and Team RWBY was currently playing a board/card game, which Neptune was observing over Weiss's shoulder and Sun watching from behind Blake. Sky was also there, he was sitting at a table across from them with Wolfgang. The two of them were playing poker.

The wolf faunus yawned as he put a small stack of Lien on the table. "You in or out?" He asked.

Sky shrugged as he put a few pizza coupons on the table. "I know better than to bet actual lien." Sky stated.

"Ya know, you should really stop being such a pussy." The faunus scoffed. "What, did your parents put a stick up your ass when you were little?"

"Just shut up and show your hand." Sky snapped.

Rolling his eyes, Wolfgang slowly put his hand on the table, showing he had a royal flush. "Top this. I dare you." The wolf faunas challenged.

Sky looked at his cards before he then put them down, he had a five, a four, a three, a two, and an ace. "I… Don't know if this counts as anything." He admitted.

Wolfgang looked at the cards. "Looks like you got straight. But unfortunately my hand out ranks yours since it's a royal flush." He explained.

"Crap." Sky hissed as Wolfgang raked in his winnings.

Meanwhile Team RWBY were really getting into the game they were playing. Yang had just used her 'trap card' to render Weiss's current move mute, which made said girl start to cry while hugging Ruby.

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" The Schnee Heiress cried.

"Stay strong Weiss, we'll get through this together." Ruby said as she hugged Weiss and got in her lap.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" The whitette retorted before hugging her anyway.

Sky and Wolfgang looked at the scene and sweat dropped.

"They need to learn how to chill." Sky said, unsure of what else to say.

"Tell me about it…" Wolfgang replied.

"I just did." The black haired knight shot back in a joking tone, which caused the two of them to chuckle.

"Shut up and deal, Obsidian." The boy said, rolling his eyes. He would never admit it, but he did enjoy Sky's jokes. They certainly lightened the mood a bit. The timing they had was a nice touch, too.

Blake, meanwhile, wasn't even playing. She just stared at her cards. "Why are we doing this again?" She questioned.

"Come on, Blake, don't be such a killjoy." Sun told her.

That's when Jaune came over and started trying to see if Weiss would let him try and help her win, which said girl was less than pleased about.

"Come on, Weiss. Let me play a hand for you." Jaune pleaded. "I've played this game before, so I might be able to help."

"What? No way! I'm not trusting you with the good people of Vacuo." Weiss snapped, swiping her cards away from him.

Wolfgang snorted as she said that. "Clearly she's never been to Vacuo before." He said before setting his hand on the table. "Five aces." He grinned.

"Damn it all!" Sky groaned while the wolf faunus raked up another stack of coupons.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a great leader!" Jaune said proudly whilst puffing out his chest.

"By who? Your mom?" Weiss questioned skeptically.

"And Pyrrha." The dork knight added.

"Hello again." Aforementioned girl chimed in.

"Hi." Sky responded in kind with a wave.

"Yo." Wolfgang greeted while doing a two finger salute.

"Pancakes!" Nora said randomly as she woke up.

"And besides, you can trust me guys. I mean, you already trusted us with the fact that Blake's secretly a-" Jaune was saying before Pyrrha covered his mouth.

"Fun loving person, whom we all love and respect." Pyrrha finished in Jaune's place.

Blake glared at them for nearly giving her secret away while Wolfgang nodded in approval of how fast that cover-up was placed.

"I'm going back to the dorms." Blake sighed while getting up.

"Alright, be like that pussycat." Wolfgang said, not looking away from his cards. "You still in?" He asked Sky.

"Oh no, not gonna fall for that again. I'm folding this time." Sky declared with finality, throwing his cards down. Wolfgang checked them.

"Good call." He nodded while showing his own. "Cuz I woulda dealt you straight."

"Okay, are you sure you're not cheating?" Sky questioned as he looked at the cards with dumbfounded amazement.

"Positive." The wolf faunas replied smugly.

' _Is this how General Ironwood feels whenever he loses to this guy? If so, I'm giving him my sympathies when I see him.'_ Sky thought with a groan.

Ruby had shared what Wolfgang told her about his relationship with Ironwood with the group after the investigation was over. Naturally, everyone didn't believe it. Now though, Sky was starting to become a believer.

That's when Wolfgang pulled out a coin from his pocket. It was a gold coin with the same oak tree and wolf sigil as his armor embossed on it. "Tell you what Obsidian, we'll play a little game. If the coin lands on tails, you get your stuff back. Heads, I keep it. How's that sound?" The boy offered.

Sky thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "Alright, fine. BUT…" He pulled Wolfgang in so he could whisper one thing. "I know what your semblance is. If you use it to win, I WILL know." He whispered.

"Psh, _puh-lease._ I won't need to." The faunus said as he flipped the coin. Then he caught it and slapped it on his other hand, and when his hand moved… The coin was on heads.

'... _HOW_?!' Sky thought with a dumbstruck expression. That was when a thought occurred to him.

"Wait a minute!" Sky said before he snatched the coin from Wolfgang's hand, much to the wolf faunas' surprise. Then he looked it over to see if it was double sided.

It wasn't.

"..." Sky was silent as he felt his right eye start to twitch madly. "Are you freaking serious?!" He grounded out, seething.

"Some people pray for luck. I, however, make my own." Wolfgang smirked as he took his coin back from the raven haired boy.

"Piss off, Prowl!" Sky growled as he stormed out of the library. He was expecting a lot of things from playing poker with Wolfgang... AND LOSING HALF HIS PIZZA COUPONS WASN'T FUCKING ONE OF THEM!

Everyone else looked at him with disapproving looks. "Really, Wolfgang?" Sun asked.

"A single sided coin? What, did you rig the cards too?" Foxxianna questioned.

"Hell no. I don't stoop to that level." The faunus declared. "Besides that coin was a gift from my brother that he used for coin tosses. Dad had passed it onto him so he gave it to me, so I might as well use it."

"Still though, that was pretty ratty." Yang deadpanned in defense of her secret sparring partner.

"Whatever." Wolfgang said, putting his coin away. "I was gonna give the coupons back anyway. I mean really, who eats that much pizza?"

"Um, have you MET Sky before?" Ruby asked, referring to Sky's controlled love for pizza that was on par with her own love for cookies.

"... Good point." Wolfgang conceded.

(Later that night)

Sky was sleeping in his dorm room when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. Getting up and snatching his two guns, he walked over to the door and opened it quickly, pointing the guns at the front. But when he looked, there was no one there. After a few seconds he set his guns down and then looked around. When he looked down he saw that there was an envelope with his name on it.

He picked it up and slowly opened and saw that it was full of all his coupons, five lien, and a note.

He took the note out and read it while setting his coupons and the five lien to the side. "Sky, here's your coupons back. I don't need 'em so you can have them back. Let this be a lesson to quit while you're ahead next time you play cards. And here's some extra Lien. Now go get yourself something other than pizza, okay? That stuff ain't exactly healthy. Sleep well, and don't let the Worms bite.- Wolfgang."

Sky smiled before he picked up one of the returned coupons and looked at it. It was only then he noticed one thing about it along with the rest…

"All of these are expired! Oh well, I was gonna start trying to cut back on the stuff anyway." He mused. He then looked at the five lien and put it in his wallet. "I guess I was wrong about Wolfgang after all, he can be a nice guy when he wants to."


	15. Vol 2 Ch 6: Burning the Nightly Oil

**Song to listen to during Weiss and Wolfgang's duel, Man on a mission by oh the larceny**

 **Vol. 2: Chapter 6: Burning the Nightly Oil**

 **(Play Attack on Titan op 1 by Jonathan Young)**

 **Are you the prey?**

 **No we are the hunters!**

(Teams RWBY, JNPR, ARSN and Obsidian are seen in their combat poses as they stand in front of Beacon while Ruby and Wolfgang's cloaks flows in the wind, Ruby's turning to rose petals and Wolfgang's turning to snow)

 **Flowers with their leaves forgotten, trampled into dust they're fallen, birds with broken wings are crying, wind will never take them flying.**

(Sky and Wolfgang are seen looking at pictures of their birth parents with solemn looks before looking at their friends and smiling as the image burns away and shows Cinder standing in front of a burning picture of Sky holding a little girl)

 **Waste your precious moments praying, but god's not here and nothing's changing, if you want to fix your fate then change it with determination!**

(Wolfgang is seen standing in front of the King of Seasons prophecy mural with a determined expression before turning away in aggravation, while Sky is seen standing in front of Yul with a determined expression before two charge at each other and clash)

 **Pigs will sneer at the steadfast, as we climb o'er the dead keep advancing ahead! Live like your life in peace like you're just a sheep, but wolves will never lose their freedom!**

(Weiss is seen fighting alongside Wolfgang as they battle multiple White Fang grunts before cutting to Sky and Yang fighting off Grimm of various types, the two males protecting the two girls as Wolfgang turns into his Werewolf form and charges and Sky swings his sword at the screen)

 **Sick of the cage it's just the beginning, we're a disgrace until we're winning, over the walls like hunters we're fighting, they're not the predators anymore!**

(Ruby and Jaune are seen fighting Roman before cutting to Sun fighting Mink and cutting to Foxianna fighting Rex alongside Pyrrha and Nora)

 **Hungry to kill you'll never forget this, piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance, bloody the bow and arrow in crimson, rally the hunters to war!**

(The scene changes to everyone running towards each other as they all clash, causing a flash of light as teams RWBY and ARSN jump into the air as Ruby swings Crescent Rose at the screen and Wolfgang uses his Void dust bow to shoot an arrow at the screen before the title "RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 2" appears)

 _Beacon arena 7, night time_

In one of the many arenas of Beacon, the sounds of fighting could be heard. Two people were fighting and they were enjoying themselves. The names of the fighters?

Sky Obsidian and Yang Xiao Long. The two of them had been sparring in secret since the days following initiation. They weren't sure why, but they just enjoyed it and they seemed to learn more about each other every time they fought.

Sky had learned that when it came to fighting with hand to hand, Yang usually prefered to use direct and powerful punches that usually left her open for an attack to the flank. He also couldn't seem to figure out how she kept on tanking his blows like they were love taps until Ruby explained the blondie's semblance during the investigation.

Yang, meanwhile, had learned that Sky was definitely more at home in a gun, sword or knife fight, since when he didn't have a blade or firearm in his hands, he tended to just try as many moves as possible with no kind of plan, and that his semblance could nullify hers and break her aura if he was allowed five seconds of contact, which meant she had to avoid that.

Sky landed a blow, which Yang took, and used the energy in it for her counterattack. The attack struck true and Sky was sent to the ground, ending their match for the night.

"Looks like I win again, tall dark and handsome." Yang smirked as she stretched. 'Tall Dark and Handsome' was the nickname she would occasionally call him during their matches, most people would call this flirting… Yang called it stating the facts.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, gorgeous." Sky retorted with his own smirk. 'Gorgeous' was his pet name for the blonde. But of course, like Yang, Sky prefered to think of it as him stating a fact rather than just meaninglessly flirting.

The boy slowly got up and walked over to a bench, chugging down some water and slowly taking off his sweat drenched shirt. As he sat on the bench he stretched, allowing Yang to finally be able to see what her male fighting buddy had packing under the hood.

Needless to say, she was not disappointed. Sky's build was that of a runner's. Not to bulky and not to thin, but that right amount of balance between the two. What really caught Yang's eye was the odd birthmark on his left pectoral, which was in the shape of two bat-wing-like marks that connected to make a heart in the center.

Yang couldn't help but , he was definitely the tall dark and handsome type, emphasis on the handsome part.

Sky felt Yang's stare and decided to tease her a bit.

"Like what you see?" He asked, just barely keeping himself from smirking.

Yang blushed as she started replying. "Well, you certainly have a good workout routine if you're able to get _that_ jacked." She said with a grin.

"Don't count yourself out. After all, I'm pretty sure most girls would kill to have a figure like yours." Sky chuckled as he pulled a clean shirt on.

Yang chuckled herself. "You aren't wrong." She replied, knowing about all the looks she got back at Signal from both genders.

"Anyway, same time next weekend?" Sky asked.

Yang nodded in affirmative. "Yup, same time. I'll make sure it's another win for me." She said with a cocky grin.

Sky snorted at her words. "Don't jinx it for yourself. I might come out as the victor." He said with a grin of his own.

This was normal for the two of them at this point. One of them wins, and the other just says that they'll win next time… Only for it to come back and bite them in the ass.

Sky had really gotten to know Yang in the weeks that they sparred with each other, so much in fact that it was almost knew each other forever. He never really brought up any painful topics out of respect for her and her boundaries, but usually when either of them remembered something painful, the other was there for them. It was this feedback loop of positive growth through talking and fighting that made them become so close.

And for Sky? He had actually started to feel even more than just a typical bond of friendship with his purple eyed companion. He felt something stirring in him, but couldn't quite place it. The only thing he knew about it was that he liked the way it felt.

Little did he know that something similar was also developing inside Yang, little by little and day by day.

 _Beacon ballroom, the next day_

On the following day, teams RWBY, ARSN and Obsidian were in the ballroom setting up for the upcoming dance. They had tried to get Blake to help them, but she just brushed it off as a waste of time in favor of investigating what Roman was planning. Right now, Weiss was having Ruby pick a tablecloth.

"I need you to pick a tablecloth." Weiss said as she held them before Ruby.

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asked after looking at both of them for a second.

"Urgh, I don't even know why I asked!" Weiss groaned before storming off. As she walked away, she passed Wolfgang, who was doing an inventory check, and when she came by him, he snatched the samples out of her hands and examined them, rubbing them between his fingers and looking at them closely.

"Hey!" The white haired girl protested, but was shut up when he held a sample to her face.

"This one." The faunus answered simply, while handing the second sample back to her. "The texture and weaving is much more fine compared to the other one, plus it's color isn't nearly as faded." He explained.

Weiss blinked before nodding and taking the second one so she could place more of it on the tables. "Thank you for the evaluation." Weiss told him.

Wolfgang shrugged as he followed her. "It's no big deal. I usually have to help set up galas all the time so this is nothing new." He then added. "On a different note, you figure out who you're goin' with, Princess?"

"I have a person in mind, what about you?" The heiress questioned.

"I did… But then I thought, what's the point? Girls are usually really high maintenance when it comes to dances, and it usually turns out to not be worth the hassle." He replied while stretching.

"You mean you're not even going to _try_?" She asked incredulously as he helped her set up a table.

"Well I would have, if I didn't already know that I wouldn't have a chance in hell of going with the girl I actually wanted to ask." The faunus said as he got out another cloth.

"Probably for the best then." Weiss said as she took the other side of the cloth.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Wolfgang growled in slight annoyance.

"Oh come on, Wolfgang. You do realize that you're not exactly the most approachable guy on the planet, don't you?" Weiss asked him. "I mean look at it this way:You're cantankerous, extremely hot headed, nonchalant, stubborn to a fault, and about as cuddly as a cactus in the middle of the deserts of Vacuo." She listed. "I mean it's a small wonder why no girl has gone out of their way to ask you." She stated.

"Hey! I'll have you know that you could say something similar about Sky!" He retorted defensively while not denying anything.

"I heard that, Prowl, and at least my case is more valid than yours, you moron!" Sky shouted as he helped Yang with the speakers. Growing up outside the kingdoms tended to make a person rough around the edges to a degree to certain people, but hey, what can you do when Grimm try to kill you day in and day out? It's not Sky's fault he turned out the way he did.

"Oh suck a cock, Obsidian!" The faunus barked at his rival before turning back to Weiss. "I am not gonna take this lying down, Princess, ya hear me?! If you wanna go slandering _my_ honor than you better be ready to pay me fucking price!"

"And what are you suggesting?" Weiss questioned.

"A duel, in the gym, at noon. No dust, no semblances, no guns. Just us and our steel, mano a mano." He said firmly. "Only then will I have satisfaction."

"So you're challenging me to a duel, is that it?" Weiss questioned, her hands on her hips in a very sassy manner.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." He replied, eyes narrowed, and fangs gritted.

"Fine by me. Hope you're fine with losing." Weiss smirked.

Meanwhile with Sky, Yang and Ruby they were talking to Sun, Neptune and Foxxianna about what they were going to wear to the dance.

"So wait you're just gonna go like that to the dance?" Foxxianna asked.

"Yep." Sun nodded before being pushed aside by Neptune.

"Ignore him, for he knows not what he says." Neptune told them.

"Hey, I may have been to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. Not exactly a suit and tie kind of place." Sun lectured.

"Yeah, we've noticed." Sky deadpanned.

"Say what you want, but I'll be turning heads tomorrow." Yang grinned.

"Not as many as me, because come tomorrow, it'll be moon out, girls out." Foxxianna grinned as she crossed her arms under her breasts, raising them up.

"Why is everything about sex appeal with you?" Sky questioned as he scratched his head, unable to figure that part of his reading buddy out.

"So, what about Blake? Is she still being, well… Blakey?" Sun asked.

"What was your first clue?" Weiss said as she and Wolfgang joined them.

"None of this will matter if we can't get her to come." Ruby whined.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Blake _will_ be there." Yang said firmly. She was not about to let her best friend work herself into the ground because of paranoia.

(Later that day)

Blake was in the library on a computer when a red dot suddenly appeared on screen, moved around and then disappeared. She looked around and didn't see anyone then went back to work, only for the same light to reappear on her hand and then the screen again.

She growled and got up as the dot moved around on the floor. Blake, in her tired state, followed it without a second thought. The mini-chase went to a book aisle where Yang was hiding so she could lead the cat faunas to her.

"Hello~." Yang said with a bit of a singing tone. "We need to talk." She stated as she grabbed her friend's shoulder.

"Wha-?" Was all Blake could say in surprise before being dragged off.

Elsewhere around the same time, Jaune was walking down the hallway to his dormitory. He had been thinking about what he had talked to Pyrrha about a couple nights prior.

- _Flashback_ -

Jaune was on top of the roof of the JNPR dorm with Pyrrha doing sword training while Wolfgang was spectating from on top of an AC unit. The faunus had also been training him, more specifically with how to better mix his tactics and with marksmanship ever since the blonde received a hand cannon from the faunus as a gift for beating him at a game of go fish around five days ago.

"Come on Jaune putcha back into it! Don't let her crowd you!" Wolfgang called from his metal perching area. "Lift your shoulder up, keep that shield as close to your chest as possible!"

Jaune tried to do as he was saying even pushing Pyrrha back enough to have a brief advantage, but was having a hard time adjusting, and a few seconds later, with a quick and decisive sweep of the leg from the redhead, ended up flat on his back.

"Your swordsmanship has improved." Pyrrha commented as she helped him up. "Now, Let's try working on your aura."

"Actually Pyrrha, I think we should just skip aura today." Jaune sighed.

"Then shoot this!" Wolfgang said as he tossed a disk into the air. Jaune was just barely able to whip out his gun and shoot, shattering the disk, but not in the center like what one would usually do. "A little low that time." The faunus noted.

Jaune sighed as he holstered his hand cannon. He was glad he finally had a ranged weapon now, but learning how to use it was a bit of a pain for him at the moment. The gun itself was very sleek looking, it had a golden wolf head on the ammunition chamber and a silver oak branch lining the barrel as well as the name Hakke on it (the weapons company that supplies the Iron Wolves with most of their materials). It was also a pure white color with gold accents.

"The Grimm Dagger." Wolfgang grinned. "That little baby is the newest piece of weaponry the Iron Wolves has to offer, you like it?"

"Yeah...Thanks again." Jaune nodded before sighing.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked in concern.

"It's nothing." The young Arc tried to say, walking over to the ledge of the roof.

"You sure about that?" Wolfgang yelled in question.

Jaune sighed. "I'm just, not sure what to do. I tried to ask Weiss out earlier but she shot me down. Wolfgang also told me to try looking for someone else, but I just don't know."

Wolfgang face palmed. "I got an idea! Why don't you ask the girl sitting _right next_ to your dumb ass?!" He yelled in exasperation.

Jaune and Pyrrha blushed at Wolfgang's blunt question, though they didn't say anything. Jaune gathered as much will as he could before turning his attention to his red haired teammate.

"Pyrrha, would you… Ya know… Like go to the dance with me?" Jaune started to ask. "I mean, unless someone already asked you."

Pyrrha was quiet for a minute. "... I would love to, Jaune."

The two then sat in awkward silence for a little bit as Wolfgang just shook his head. Honestly, just how much of a pair of dorks were these two?

-end of Flashback-

Jaune opened the door as he saw Ren getting dressed. "Hey Ren, can we talk?" The blonde asked.

(Meanwhile In an empty classroom)

Yand had dragged Blake from the library to an empty classroom so they wouldn't be disturbed. The blond brawler knew how to get through to Blake, and she needed to be without any interruptions of any kind for it to work.

"Yang, if you brought me here because you were going to tell me to stop, you might as well save your breath." Blake told her golden haired friend.

"I don't want you to stop, just to slow down." Yang told her.

"We don't have the luxury of slowing down." Blake fired back.

"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity." The blonde countered calmly.

"The _necessity_ is stopping Torchwick and whatever he has planned." Blake snapped. "I'm not going to waste precious time!"

"I get what you're trying to say, but at least hear me out first before you decide anything. It's important." The blond girl urged, patting the desk she was sitting on.

Blake made to protest, but she thought it over for a second before deciding to humor her and proceeded to sit on the desk.

"Ruby and I lived on an island called Patch, just off the coast of vale. It was just us, our dad Tai who taught at Signal, and our mom Summer who was a huntress. She was like a super mom, baker of cookies and slayer of monsters." Yang told her. "She was great, she always told us these great stories about the missions she went on. But, one day, she went on a mission and never came back. Ruby took it okay, but I think she was too young to understand what was going on. And my dad, he kinda just shut down, he took it pretty hard. Mainly because I Later found out that Summer wasn't the only love he lost. The other one was named Raven, she was my mom." She continued.

Blake listened and was surprised at what she was hearing. Her dad married twice and lost both his wives? That wasn't something one simply recovered from.

"She, and my dad were on a team with Summer and my uncle. And one day after I was born, she left and never came back. Didn't even say goodbye." Yang said as she got up and then started drawing something on the chalkboard. "I found a picture in the basement of her and the others and thought it might've been a clue. So I waited for my dad to leave, packed up Ruby and started searching. We walked for hours, Ruby kept sleeping in the wagon I had her in, I was covered in cuts and bruises, but I didn't care, we had made it. But just before I thought we'd find more clues, I saw them, those burning red eyes. We were helpless, a sleeping child and a girl who didn't even have the strength to call out for help." She went on.

Throughout all this, Blake listened and was wondering what the point was. Regardless, she stayed silent as Yang continued her story.

"But luckily our uncle Qrow had come around there just in time." Yang said as she finished her drawing, which was an eye with a gear surrounding the iris and pupil. "My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night. And all because I didn't slow down."

Blake decided now was the time to speak. "Yang, I get what you're saying but, this is different. I'm not a child, I'm able to defend myself." She stated. "I can't just stop when I'm this close!" She got out.

"I'm not asking you to stop! I didn't!" Yang snapped as she slammed her fists down. Blake was surprised when she said this, but listened as she continued. "I'm still searching for my mom, I'm not going to stop until I do and then when I do I'm going to ask her why she left us. I'm still following my goal, but I don't let my goal control me." She said firmly.

"Yang, that isn't the same! You just don't understand I-" Was all Blake got out before being cut off.

"No, _you_ don't understand!" Yang shot back, her eyes turning red. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door right now, what would you do?" She questioned.

"I'd fight him!" Blake shouted, clenching her fists.

"No, you'd lose!" Yang yelled back, pushing her towards the desk.

"I'm strong enough, I can stop him!" The cat faunus protested as she tried to push back, but failed.

"You can't even stop _me_!" The brawler growled as she pushed the girl again.

Blake was about to protest when Yang suddenly grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I'm not trying to make you stop. I just want you to get some rest, not just for yourself, but for the rest of us, okay?"

The two separated and Yang started walking out of the classroom. "And if you come to the ball tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." The blonde said while winking at her.

As she stepped outside she saw that Sky was waiting for her in the hall. "Hey, didn't know where you were so I came looking for you." The raven haired knight told her. "Mind if I asked you something?"

 _Beacon arena 3, the next day 11:59 am._

Wolfgang was sharpening his sword Dire Wolf's Fang as he waited for Weiss to arrive in time for their duel, which was in one minute. The others were there too so they could act as witnesses.

"Tick tock says the clock, she better not have chickened out." The boy grumbled.

Right as the time hit noon, Weiss showed up with Myrtenaster ready to go. Wolfgang got up as they both got into position as Pyrrha acted as the referee.

"Fighters ready?" The redhead asked as they all got into position. "Begin!" She called, bringing her hand down to start the match.

Wolfgang's muscles tensed under his armor as he lunged forward, bringing his sword around with a side swiping attack from the left, which was coming in at a remarkable speed.

Weiss reacted to this just in the knick of time, back flipping a couple feet before landing in a fighting position.

"You're pretty slow there without your semblance, Princess." The boy chuckled with a wolfish grin, while standing ready. "Go ahead, your turn."

Taking the offer with a grain of salt, and a bit of anger given the perverse grin he just gave her, Weiss charged. As she came within range of him, she thrusted her blade forward towards his chest, only for it to be blocked by the flat of the Faunus's blade, which allowed said boy to push her back after a brief struggle, his muscles tensing again as he finally pushed her back.

Sky took notice of this. "He's holding back." He noted.

"Huh?" Sun inquired.

"He had to put effort into pushing her back. He's trying to conserve as much energy as possible so he can execute a powerful attack at the right moment." The bone sword wielding knight explained.

Everyone seemed surprised about that, so now they watched the fight even closer. As Weiss skid backwards, Wolfgang raised his sword and charged, jumping forward with one foot and swinging up with his blade, causing Weiss to stumble back and leave her wide open, which allowed him to follow it with two swift and powerful strikes which sent Weiss to the ground.

However this effort seemed to have drained some of Wolfgang's energy, as his muscles all began to tense and release rapidly as he tried to slow his breathing. After this was done, Weiss got up and then struck faster than he could react, striking him multiple times in the chest and forcing him skid back before she spun like a ballerina and struck an elaborate and elegant slash across the center of his chest.

As Wolfgang slowly recovered from the barrage of (in his opinion) absolutely beautiful strikes he just tanked, he changed stances. His stance was now with his sword's blade at his waist and going behind him with both hands on the handle with a reverse handed grip, a defensive position.

"Those three strikes and all that damage he took must have taken a lot of energy to deal with." Foxxianna said. "He's switched to his defensive position. It usually means his aura is either halfway depleted or in the critical zone. It's his tell."

"Really? You can tell that much?" Sky questioned the fox girl.

"Well not right away, it took me a bit before it really sunk in." She explained. "Wolfgang can take hits, but his base aura isn't well suited to consecutive powerful strikes. If you get in enough hits quickly enough, it'll shatter like glass."

Everyone thought it over and saw the logic. If you're not careful enough, you might end up on the receiving end of those kinds of strikes, which would be a really bad time if you're a glass tank like Wolfgang.

Weiss didn't know this and just decided it was time to end the match quickly. So she raised Myrtenaster up to her face and dashed the side before, zigzagging around the boy, trying to make him dizzy. Wolfgang wasn't fazed though, mainly because he was using his ears and nose to tell where she'd strike.

And a second later she did, and it was right towards his underbelly. Sensing this, the boy drove his sword up to try and hit her with an uppercut slash, but the girl was able to avoid it by bending backwards and sliding right between his legs and leap up before delivering a set of fifteen quick slashes and thrusts to his back, causing the boy to stumble forward. When he tried to turn and attack though- _BAM-_ he was met with a kick to the face that sent him flying sideways and crashing to the ground, as he tried to get up while his body was shaking from the beating he just took. His aura shattered as he then collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"And Weiss wins!" Pyrrha called as everyone ran to help the collapsed wolf boy who was slowly trying to get up.

The rest of team ARSN made their way to the arena to help their leader. Sun and Neptune helped him up as he groaned in pain.

"That hurt like hell." He groaned, before giving Weiss a smirk. "But it looks like you kicked my ass pretty good princess."

Weiss had the decency to blush slightly at Wolgang's praise. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it? Either way, she did feel like she had just won something big, but couldn't figure out what for some reason.

Wolfgang smiled as they all left together, he may have lost the battle, but he did gain something from this… He finally knew now just how much he really loved that icy and sassy princess.

(Later that day)

Wolfgang was enjoying the afternoon air from the top of the dorm building when Sky suddenly came through the door.

"Yo, Wolfgang." Sky called.

"What?" The wolf faunas replied.

"There's something you need to know. Remember those pizza coupons you won off of me?" Sky asked, setting up the lesson he had concocted for Wolfgang.

"Yeah. What about 'em?" Wolfgang asked, wondering where this was going.

"I didn't notice this until you gave them back to me, but… They had expired a week before that point." Sky admitted.

"...Well shit." The faunus stated simply. "Good thing I didn't keep 'em then."

"True, but still. You should learn to verify the legitimacy of your winnings. You never know when you might find yourself being conned, be it by accident or on purpose. It doesn't matter which, you must ALWAYS check." Sky lectured.

Wolfgang thought about his words before nodding. "You're right. Some people are like that and they'll do whatever it takes to one up someone." He mused. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good to hear. Anyway, see you whenever." The raven haired knight said before leaving Wolfgang to enjoy the afternoon air in silence.


	16. Vol 2 Ch 7: Party, Party Ravealution!

**Soundtrack songs to listen to during the chapter: Party Hard, and Crab Rave.**

 **Vol. 2 Chapter 7: Party, Party, Ravelution!**

 **(Play Attack on Titan op 1 by Jonathan Young)**

 **Are you the prey?**

 **No we are the hunters!**

(Teams RWBY, JNPR, ARSN and Obsidian are seen in their combat poses as they stand in front of Beacon while Ruby and Wolfgang's cloaks flows in the wind, Ruby's turning to rose petals and Wolfgang's turning to snow)

 **Flowers with their leaves forgotten, trampled into dust they're fallen, birds with broken wings are crying, wind will never take them flying.**

(Sky and Wolfgang are seen looking at pictures of their birth parents with solemn looks before looking at their friends and smiling as the image burns away and shows Cinder standing in front of a burning picture of Sky holding a little girl)

 **Waste your precious moments praying, but god's not here and nothing's changing, if you want to fix your fate then change it with determination!**

(Wolfgang is seen standing in front of the King of Seasons prophecy mural with a determined expression before turning away in aggravation, while Sky is seen standing in front of Yul with a determined expression before two charge at each other and clash)

 **Pigs will sneer at the steadfast, as we climb o'er the dead keep advancing ahead! Live like your life in peace like you're just a sheep, but wolves will never lose their freedom!**

(Weiss is seen fighting alongside Wolfgang as they battle multiple White Fang grunts before cutting to Sky and Yang fighting off Grimm of various types, the two males protecting the two girls as Wolfgang turns into his Werewolf form and charges and Sky swings his sword at the screen)

 **Sick of the cage it's just the beginning, we're a disgrace until we're winning, over the walls like hunters we're fighting, they're not the predators anymore!**

(Ruby and Jaune are seen fighting Roman before cutting to Sun fighting Mink and cutting to Foxianna fighting Rex alongside Pyrrha and Nora)

 **Hungry to kill you'll never forget this, piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance, bloody the bow and arrow in crimson, rally the hunters to war!**

(The scene changes to everyone running towards each other as they all clash, causing a flash of light as teams RWBY and ARSN jump into the air as Ruby swings Crescent Rose at the screen and Wolfgang uses his Void dust bow to shoot an arrow at the screen before the title "RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 2" appears)

 _Vale, day of the dance_

It was the day of the dance and as everyone was trying to pick out something to wear. Wolfgang had taken Jaune to a store to get what he was wearing.

"Do I really have to do this?" Jaune asked as he looked at what Wolfgang had him get.

"You remember the deal we made." Wolfgang told him. "If I had to step in to get you and Pyrrha together, you had to wear this."

What was Wolfgang referring to? A dress. Jaune sighed as he closed the box. "Fine, fine." He caved in. "Guess I'll see you tonight?" Jaune asked.

Wolfgang chuckled." Yup." He replied.

 _-Beacon, The night of the Dance-_

Everyone was arriving at the ballroom and everyone was in their best clothes. Well, best being a relative term. The first that appeared was Blake who was wearing a purple dress and a green bow. And her date Sun was wearing a black dress shirt that was unbuttoned, with a silver tie and khaki pants. But he kept messing with the tie.

"Stupid, acurrsed… Neck trap!" He growled as he fiddled with his tie.

"I knew you'd look better with a tie." Blake said as she hugged him by his arm.

"So does that mean we're going together?" He asked her as they walked to the door.

"Sure, but my first dance is spoken for." Blake smiled.

Next to be seen was Foxxianna who was in a black Qipao dress that was accented with red blossoms, and was very skin tight, so it insinuated her curves and overall figure.

Then there was Sky, who had entered the ballroom while looking for his own date, Yang. He was dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and an ocean blue bowtie.

"Well look who's coming in sharp." Yang smirked. She was dressed in a white dress that made her look outright angelic.

"You're not too bad yourself." He smiled back.

A few seconds later there was a commotion at the door as someone was getting pushed in. "Come on sir dorks-a-lot, get _in_ there!" Wolfgang said as he pushed whoever it was.

"No no no, not in front of everyo-" Was all Jaune got out as he then tumbled in, standing there in a light lilac colored dress. "Aw man…" He groaned.

"Well at least you got some nice legs _Joan_ Arc." The wolf faunus chuckled. He was wearing a grey tux with an ice blue shirt which was unbuttoned, and a pair of silver wing tips.

Sky chuckled at the sight. "Wow. What kind of bet did he lose?" He asked in amusement.

Yang couldn't stop herself from snorting at the sight either. "I dunno, but at least he can pull it off real well." Yang complimented, earning a shrug from her date.

That's when Jaune sighed and walked over to the punch bowl and got some with Ruby to wait for Pyrrha as everyone kept laughing and Wolfgang got his own drink.

"So you're staying at the punch bowl too?" The blonde asked Ruby, who nodded.

"Yu-P." Ruby said, emphasizing the P sound.

"To the socially awkward." Jaune declared as they did a small toast. As they all took a drink, Wolfgang noticed something was off about the punch, but just shrugged it off.

"So, where's Weiss? Did she go with Neptune?" Jaune asked before giving a small hiccup.

"No… She came alone." Ruby said as her face slowly went red, followed by a hiccup.

"Poor girl. She needs some love in her life." Sky said before a hiccup escaped his lips. ' _Wait, why did I say that?!'_ He thought in shock.

Jaune nearly did a spit take while Wolfgang was silently seething in anger as his elongated nails made small scratches on his glass.

"What?!/ _What?_ " They both asked.

Sky paused for a moment. "... Does anyone else feel off?" He asked after clearing up his head for a moment. He swore something made him say that, but couldn't figure out what. His question went unanswered, though.

"Yeah, she said she *hic* didn't have time to worry about *hic* boys." The red tipped girl explained as she chugged the last of her drink down.

Jaune was about to say something when Wolfgang suddenly handed him his drink. "Jaune, hold my punch please." He said in an unnaturally calm tone after taking a long swig and stormed off.

Jaune looked down at the cup in his hand and noticed the claw marks. "Oh no. Ruby, hold this." He said as he ran after his faunus friend. "Wolfgang wait up!" He called.

Ruby, Sky and Yang looked at Jaune as he went after Wolfgang, unable to figure out what was going on.

"What was that *hic* about?" Yang asked with a hiccup.

Ruby just shrugged and took a sip of Jaune's drink. Meanwhile, Wolfgang was still storming off towards Neptune when Jaune bumped into Pyrrha, who also had a glass of punch in her hand.

They both stumbled a bit before regaining their footing. Pyrrha, amazingly, didn't even spill a drop of punch from her glass.

"Oh *hic* hi, Jaune." Pyrrha said before noticing what he was wearing. "What are you wearing?" She said while giggling.

"It's… A long story." Jaune sighed while scratching the back of his head.

"Well let's hear it then!" Pyrrha told him as she dragged him out to the balcony.

While the blonde was busy with his date, Wolfgang was now standing menacingly behind Neptune as the boy turned around the faunus gave him a fake friendly smile before suddenly grabbing him by the back of his shirt collar.

"Come on Neptune, let's me and you have a little _chat_." Wolfgang said in a feigned cheery tone before he started dragging the blue haired boy to an opposite balcony.

"Uh, am I missing something here?" Sun asked in confusion as he drank from the oddly strong drink everyone was enjoying.

Meanwhile, Wolfgang had found an empty balcony where he could talk to Neptune privately.

"Alright, playboy. You're going to tell me why you hurt Weiss emotionally before I decide to rip you apart." The wolf faunas ordered in a deathly calm tone.

"Wait what?" Neptune asked in confusion as he backed up the rail of the balcony. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you play dumb with me. I know Weiss asked you out to the dance, and so help me if you just decided to bale on her at the last minute I'm gonna-" Wolfgang snapped before Neptune waved his hands in defense.

"Whoa Wolfgang, down boy. I didn't ditch her, I turned her down when she asked." Neptune explained, hands raised defensively.

"Care to explain why?" Wolfgang questioned.

"Because... I can't dance." The blue haired boy admitted, causing the wolf faunas to pause.

"... Pardon?" Wolfgang asked, his anger being replaced with confusion.

"I can't dance, okay?" Neptune repeated as he shambled around the area. "I thought If I accepted her request and she found out I couldn't dance, it'd be an embarrassment to both of us."

The boy's team leader just looked at him as if he had a dozen Worm Grimm crawling out of his ears. "...Pardon my French, but what the actual fuck? Do you even _realize_ how asinine that statement was?"

The blue haired boy was about to answer but was stopped mid thought. "Ya know what? Forget it. _FORGET IT_! I guess I'll just have to handle it." Wolfgang said as he walked away. "If you want something done right, ya gotta do it yourself." He added under his breath as he walked over to Weiss, grabbing a full cup of punch and chugging it the whole way.

Elsewhere, Jaune was chatting with Pyrrha. All the while Pyrrha was laughing at how Jaune had to try on dress after dress so he had something to wear at the dance.

"I'm telling you Pyrrha, the guy-gets off on this-he has too, otherwise *hurgh* it wouldn't make sense." Jaune told her as he was trying not to hiccup but in turn causing himself to feel queasy. The punch was seriously having an effect on him. "By the way, what's in this stuff?" He asked through slurred words and he looked at his cup.

"I don't *hic* know, but it's *hic* amazing." Pyrrha slurred.

"Well anyway, it's my own fault, I should have just bucked up and asked you." Jaune stated firmly before trying to hold in a belch. "This." He added while gesturing to a to the dress. "Is my consequence."

"Cheers." Pyrrha smiled as they sipped their drinks.

(Elsewhere with Wolfgang)

As the faunus walked up to Weiss he grabbed her hand and started to drag her to the dance floor. "Come on." He told her as he led her onto a stage the others had set up, his face oddly red.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss asked as she stumbled onto the stage with him, she had also been affected by the punch.

"No one puts a princess in a corner." He stated as he gestured for Sky, Sun, and Neptune to come on stage, he then told them to pick an instrument. Sky picked an Ax Guitar, Sun picked the drums, and Neptune handled the bass guitar. Wolfgang then grabbed a headset microphone as he spun Weiss around before-

"When it's time to party, we will party hard!" He said before they all started playing their instruments. As the rhythm built Wolfgang started dancing with Weiss as he did the vocals. "Hey!...You! You work all night, and when you work it you feel alright! But when, when things stop feeling alright-alright-and everything's alright!"

"Cuz we will never listen to your rules! We will never do as others do-No!-know what we want and get it from you! Do what we like and we like what we do!" Sun and Sky joined in as they sang along with the faunus. As they sang everyone started dancing and going nuts, like they were at an actual rock concert. "So let's get a party going!-Let's get a party going!-Now it's time to party and we'll party hard-Party Hard!-Let's get a party going!-Let's get a party going!-When it's time to party we always party hard!-Party Hard!"

This phrase was repeated by everyone as they kept jumping up and down like a bunch of jumping beans. As this was going on, all the teachers all just stood there flabbergasted.

"I-What In the name of- _What_ is going on?!" Goodwitch asks in a baffled tone as she gripped her own drink, whatever the liquid was spiked with was making her slightly tipsy.

"I'm not sure Glynda, but it seems like the students are enjoying themselves." Ironwood said as he too slowly sipped his drink, he had recognized something was off but wasn't sure what, so he was taking his consumption of the liquid slowly.

Ozpin was silent during this exchange. He had abstained from drinking the punch in exchange for his usual coffee, partly because he preferred it. And partly because he knew his way around alcohol cocktails to notice that the stuff was spiked with some very potent vodka, and prefered not to have a hangover the next morning. The moment he found out who spiked the punch, they were getting a VERY brutal punishment for their troubles, and he knew just how to punish them.

Meanwhile with the students, they were still singing. "Alright!-You! You fight that fight, and when you fight it you feel alright, but when, when things stop feeling alright-Alright!-and everything is alright!" They all sang as Yang and Blake joined their dates on the stage and started dancing with them.

"Cuz we will never listen to your rules!-No!-we will never do as others do!-No!-know what we want and we get it from you! Do what we like and we like what we do!" Wolfgang, Sun, and Sky sang as they spun their respective partners in a circle before dipping them and bringing them back up. "So let's get a party going!-Let's get a party going!-Now it's time to party and we'll party hard-Party Hard!-Let's get a party going!-Let's get a party going!-When it's time to party we always party hard!-Party Hard!"

Then everyone started chanting the last line as they started dancing around wildly and Foxxianna was even doing some contortionist moves up above them. This continued until Sky did one last big strum on his guitar while jumping up and doing a mid air split. As everyone all finished dancing Weiss and Wolfgang both looked at each other as both breathed heavily.

"I know you had mentioned that you sang, but you never mentioned how well you sang. How are you _that_ good?" Weiss questioned in amazement.

"Toldja." The boy smirked.

Elsewhere, Mercury and Emerald were up above the others as everyone had been dancing. "Looks like everyone has partners." Mercury spoke into an earpiece. "Better make it back by midnight."

On the other end Cinder's voice could be heard. "I'll try to. Oh and Mercury, lay off the punch. You sound like a drunk old man."

Meanwhile, Ruby had slowly stumbled out of the ballroom due to herself being tipsy and because of her high heels. However she then saw something suddenly dash across a rooftop. Discarding her heels she called her locker to her so that she could grab Crescent Rose, after arming herself she ran towards where the figure was headed, stumbling a few times due to her state.

With the others, Jaune and Pyrrha decided to start a dance with his team when Sun suddenly burst into the scene waving his hands around.

"Crab Rave! Crab Rave!" He chanted. He was covered in what appeared to be what was left of the first punch bowl's contents and was starting to sway around while bobbing up and down.

That's when things went absolutely insane. Everyone started joining in while some kids from Atlas academy, who were the DJs, started playing some sort of tropical/techno music tune.

It started off slow and peaceful before it escalated into a full blown mad dance. People were waving their arms around, swaying from side to side and going up and down like in some sort of wave. Some were even on top of each other's shoulders doing it, one such case being Yang and Sky. The latter of the two was holding her up on his shoulders and occasionally she'd use his head as a bongo.

As this was going on, Ruby had finally made it into the building where she saw the mysterious figure enter. As she went in, she felt her mind clear up slightly, but not enough for her to not be tipsy. She went into the elevator and hit the button to the top floor.

When the doors opened up, she came face to face with a girl with black hair, pale skin and gold eyes. She was wearing some skin tight pants, high heeled boots that had fire dust crystals sewn to them, and a skin tight black long sleeve shirt and black gloves that had fire dust sewn to the wrists. Lastly she had on a domino mask.

Ruby activated Crescent Rose and stood ready. "Hey, *hic* What are you doing here? *hic*" She said through a set of hiccups.

The girl of course was silent, she just waved her hand in front of her and in a flash of orange, glass spears were made from thin air and shot straight at her.

Ruby managed to evade, though she stumbled a bit upon landing. She then swung her scythe around and tried to hit her, but the shorter girl missed… She did however manage to destroy every control panel within reach, somehow.

The mystery girl then used this opportunity to charge Ruby and use her two hooked blades to attack, but was thankfully blocked, allowing the other girl to get a good look at her, but this was stopped when the girl in black backflipped and then merged her blades to form a bow and shoot three arrows straight at Ruby. A few seconds and an explosion later, the girl in black was gone.

Right around that time Cinder arrived at the dance and joined a still inebriated Mercury for a dance, she was in a red dress that had no back. And on her back, a sort of mark could be visible, it was an odd one, it was in the shape of two bat wings, that curved to form a heart at its center.

Cinder watched the drunken madness on the dance floor with mild amusement in her eyes. She wasn't expecting this when she arrived, but it was entertaining to say the least.

"So, who spiked the punch bowl?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the scene before her.

"Huh? Whaddaya talkin 'bout?" Mercury got out through slurred speech. "Wait… Was the punch spi-i-i-i-oi…." that was all he could say before he promptly passed out on the floor and started snoring.

Emerald sighed. She had noticed what was up with the punch and refused to drink any of it. She tried to warn Mercury, but he just brushed her off. The mintette decided to let him learn his lesson the hard way afterwards.

"I hope you realise I'm not giving him hangover medication, right?" Emerald asked, glancing at Cinder.

"And I don't blame you." Cinder said before walking up to Emerald and placing a hand on her cheek. "Now, Emerald, why don't you be a dear and be my dance partner tonight?" She requested while leaning into her ear, making sure to make her words as seductive as possible.

It had the desired effect, if the darkening of Emerald's cheeks were anything to go by before she nodded. "O-of course." She replied with a slight stutter.

"Good. After all, it is a party." The golden eyed girl smiled as the two danced together in perfect sync. But unbeknownst to them, Yang had taken notice of the mark on Cinder's back, noting that it looked… Oddly familiar.


	17. Vol 2 Ch 8: Detective Work

Vol. 2: Chapter 8: Detective Work

(Play Attack on Titan op 1 by Jonathan Young)

Are you the prey?

No we are the hunters!

(Teams RWBY, JNPR, ARSN and Obsidian are seen in their combat poses as they stand in front of Beacon while Ruby and Wolfgang's cloaks flows in the wind, Ruby's turning to rose petals and Wolfgang's turning to snow)

Flowers with their leaves forgotten, trampled into dust they're fallen, birds with broken wings are crying, wind will never take them flying.

(Sky and Wolfgang are seen looking at pictures of their birth parents with solemn looks before looking at their friends and smiling as the image burns away and shows Cinder standing in front of a burning picture of Sky holding a little girl)

Waste your precious moments praying, but god's not here and nothing's changing, if you want to fix your fate then change it with determination!

(Wolfgang is seen standing in front of the King of Seasons prophecy mural with a determined expression before turning away in aggravation, while Sky is seen standing in front of Yul with a determined expression before two charge at each other and clash)

Pigs will sneer at the steadfast, as we climb o'er the dead keep advancing ahead! Live like your life in peace like you're just a sheep, but wolves will never lose their freedom!

(Weiss is seen fighting alongside Wolfgang as they battle multiple White Fang grunts before cutting to Sky and Yang fighting off Grimm of various types, the two males protecting the two girls as Wolfgang turns into his Werewolf form and charges and Sky swings his sword at the screen)

Sick of the cage it's just the beginning, we're a disgrace until we're winning, over the walls like hunters we're fighting, they're not the predators anymore!

(Ruby and Jaune are seen fighting Roman before cutting to Sun fighting Mink and cutting to Foxianna fighting Rex alongside Pyrrha and Nora)

Hungry to kill you'll never forget this, piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance, bloody the bow and arrow in crimson, rally the hunters to war!

(The scene changes to everyone running towards each other as they all clash, causing a flash of light as teams RWBY and ARSN jump into the air as Ruby swings Crescent Rose at the screen and Wolfgang uses his Void dust bow to shoot an arrow at the screen before the title "RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 2" appears)

-Beacon, the following morning-

The sun rose after the wild night of the big dance and it was time for everyone to wake up. Though it was taking a while for some of them. Or at least that's what would be the case if…

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" A scream hadn't broken the relative silence of the morning.

Now, you might be wondering what caused the scream. The cause? Weiss Schnee. Reason? She was in the same bed as Wolfgang. Oh, and did we forget to mention he likes to sleep nude?

Said unclothed faunus was now on the floor after having been pushed off his own bed by the startled heiress. He was currently trying to shake himself awake as he felt a massive headache bombard his cerebral cortex.

"Ow...What the fu-oh, hangover, definitely a hangover. Fuck me!" The boy groaned as he looked back up at the white haired girl, who was glaring at him. "What are you staring at? Better question, what are you doing in my bed?"

"How should I know?! And what are you doing naked?!" The girl snapped back.

"I always sleep nude! What's wrong with that?" Wolfgang retorted. That's when he noticed she was apparently just wearing a set of light blue underwear underneath a loose fitting t-shirt that slid down her left shoulder and had the word 'Princess' on it.

"... Am I rubbing off on you?" He asked with a smirk.

"What?" She questioned him as he started to get dressed. Then she looked at the shirt. "Oh, this… Is a shirt I bought while going shopping with Foxxianna and the rest of the girls." She then turned red as his comment sunk in. "And as if! Like I'd let myself be influenced by a delinquent like you."

Wolfgang chuckled as he got up-now in a pair of gray boxer briefs-and gave her a typical pat on the head as he searched for his clothes.

Weiss watched this while clutching her head, apparently she too had a hangover. As she watched him she noticed a scar on his left calf, which was on an area that was paler than the rest of his leg. The scars themselves were in the shape of three claw marks, almost like those of a-

"Are those… Beowulf claw marks?" She asked, leaning forward on her knees while still on the bed and looking at the scars.

"Yeah. I got scratched by one when I was little, that same one killed my original parents and my original family., It was not ordinary Grimm, it was powerful, ancient… Wrong." He said ruefully as he pulled on his usual pants and shirt. "It was what's known as a Primeval Grimm."

"What's a Primeval Grimm?" Weiss questioned as she put her skirt on.

"You know the Worm Gods? Those are a type of Primeval Grimm that are even older than even the oldest of the other Primeval Grimm." Wolfang explained.

Weiss was silent as she tried to hold in a gasp. "And, what happened after you got away from it?"

"I tried to find somewhere to hunker down, but when I did I got too close to a Grimm spawning pool, and some of it got on my leg when I tried to get away from it. It got in the wound and… Well, I think you already know what it did to me…" The boy mused as he pulled on his armor.

"... Hey, what situations do you think the others are in right now?" Weiss asked, trying to start another conversation.

"Given that we were all stupid drunk?" Wolfgang asked. "The sky's the limit." He said, unintentionally joking about his rival's name.

(Meanwhile in the ballroom)

The ballroom was an absolute mess, and the majority of the students were all knocked out all over the place. Starting from the chandelier, Nora was asleep whilst hanging from it upside down. She was-strangely enough-also covered in maple syrup, which dripped down onto the person below her, Ren, who was covered in pancakes, and also had his shirt open.

Moving to the side, Sun could be visible as he was asleep on the stage and was covered in banana peels. Next to him was Blake who was asleep on a pile of empty tuna cans.

Sliding down the room we can see Neptune who was asleep in a punch bowl, and finally Foxxianna who was still dangling from her contortionist ribbons… And apparently in nothing but some lingerie.

(Meanwhile in the JNPR Dorm)

In the JNPR dorm, Jaune started to wake when his eyes widened at who was in his bed with him. Who was it? Why Pyrrha Nikos, of course.

"Gah!" Jaune yelped as he fell out of bed, he was currently in his baby blue rabbit onesie, and Pyrrha, as he soon noticed was in some brown pajama pants and a black hoodie that had a very familiar looking rabbit mascot on it, and her hair was also down.

Pyrrha yawned as she sat up, right before both groaned as their hangovers suddenly started to settle in. "Ohhh…." She groaned in pain as she held her head.

Jaune stood up and handed her a glass of water and an aspirin. "Morning." He greeted her.

"Morning." She greeted him back. "I'm… Sorry if I startled you, I didn't realize we were in the same bed."

"It's okay… Is that my hoodie?" He asked her as he sat on the bed with her.

Pyrrha looked down and saw that she was, in fact, wearing his hoodie. "... How did I even get this?" She asked herself in confusion. She then looked under the hoodie and noticed something was missing. "Oh!" She gasped as her face turned the same color as her hair. Why? She didn't have a bra on under the hoodie. She was completely commando under there.

Pyrrha then held herself in embarrassment. "Um...Jaune?" She asked the blonde nervously. "Can you, get me one of my bras please?"

Jaune blushed furiously at the question. "Um… S-s-s-sure." He stuttered in embarrassment. He got her one of her bras and handed it to her, then turned around as she put it on. "Hey, Pyrrha?" He questioned.

"Yes, Jaune?" She replied.

"You can… You can keep that hoodie if you want to, I-I've got two of them." He told her nervously as his cheeks burned a bright shade of pink.

The crimsonette blushed too as she squealed with delight in her head.

(Elsewhere in Sky's room)

Sky groaned as he woke up and held his head. He should have guessed that something was off about that punch, and now he's got a hangover for his troubles.

He looked around and noticed he was shirtless and on the floor.

'Guess that explains why my back feels like shit.' He thought as he finally noticed his back was aching. As he was musing to himself, he heard a familiar voice groan from his left.

Turning, he saw that Yang had apparently fallen asleep on his bed. The only things she was wearing were a white shirt that said 'Tits Happens' on the front and, strangely enough, a pair of his jeans. The shirt really ensentuated her chest, and every time she moved, her sizable melons bounced with every movement.

She yawned and then looked down at him. "What are you doing down there? You didn't wanna sleep with me?" She asked in a faux hurt tone.

"In my defence, we were both drunk… And now my back feels like shit." Sky rebuked before he winced and held his back. He idly considered getting a massage or taking a hot bath… Maybe both.

The blonde gave him a playful and worried look. "Oh you poor baby…" She then smiled as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Here, let me help you with that."

Sky didn't even try to refuse and lied face down on the bed. Yang then slowly started to massage his back and shoulders as the boy moaned in pleasure as his soreness started to fade away.

(Elsewhere in Ozpin's office)

"They were here, Oz, they were here! Right under our noses!" Ironwood roared in anger as he slammed a hand on Ozpin's desk.

"I'm aware of that, James." Ozpin replied.

"You don't have to repeat it." Goodwitch snapped.

"Oh good, You're aware, and what-pray tell-are you planning to do about it?" Ironwood questioned pointedly.

"I believe it will be best if we handled this as carefully as possible." Ozpin stated before the door of the elevator opened.

Ruby walked into the office as she looked kind of nervous. "Sorry I'm late, someone accidentally hit all of the buttons on the way up here." She then waved her hands defensively. "It wasn't me."

Ozpin shook his head. "It's no bother, miss Rose. Tell me, how are you feeling?" He asked.

Ruby winced as she held her head. "Other than realizing I drank spiked punch and got a hangover for the first time? I'm good." She replied. "Could I get some aspirin, by the way?" She then requested.

Goodwitch handed her an aspirin pill from the pack she was using without another word, making the younger female scratch her head nervously.

"Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it…" Ruby chuckled nervously before she swallowed the pill. Ironwood then walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, I just wanted to tell you that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntsman is all about, you saw a threat and you acted. Well done." He told her in a praising tone.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby replied. She actually felt a little proud of herself right now. It wasn't everyday you get praise from a General of a military.

"Miss Rose, do you think you can tell us anything about what happened last night?" Ozpin asked her.

"I can try, but the alcohol made everything hazy so bare with me here." Ruby said, getting some nods in return before she started recalling what she could remember. A few moments later, she thought she had a good enough explanation.

"There was a girl wearing all black. She was wearing a mask of some sort, and her clothes had a flame design on them. No idea about her semblance, though." Ruby explained. "She also fought with glass." She added.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I saw when we met Ruby." Goodwitch noted.

"Sewing dust into clothing is an age old technique, it could've been anyone." Ironwood sighed in exasperation.

"Is there anything else you can recall?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby couldn't stop herself from deadpanning at him. "I was drunk last night and you ask me if there's anything else beyond what I just told you in that haze?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, my apologies. That will be all. Thank you, Ruby." Ozpin nodded.

"Actually, before I go, I need to ask: Have you figured out who spiked the punch yet?" Ruby asked curiously.

"No… But when I do, there will be a VERY brutal punishment waiting for them." Ozpin said in a menacing tone that caused everyone present to shiver slightly.

As Ruby left, Ironwood sighed as he turned away. "Once I'm able to speak with Wolfgang, I'll ask him to scan the crime scene for any familiar scents. If anyone can figure out if that woman is still here, it's him and his keen nose." He stated.

"You talk about it as if you've seen it in action." Glynda noted, arms folded.

"I have, actually." The General rebuked.

(With Ruby soon after getting to her dorm)

Ruby went to her room and was met by Weiss, Yang and Blake who were all now in their regular clothes and fully awake. They all rushed towards her to ask her what happened.

After getting her teammates to calm down a bit, she told them what she had told Ozpin, Ironwood and Goodwitch. They were actually a little impressed that she managed to put up a fight despite being drunk.

"That was a pretty risky move." Weiss stated, referring to when she fought someone whilst drunk.

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake nodded, combing through her hair and picking out small sardine skeletons from it. How they got there is anyone's guess.

"Oh that reminds me, dad sent us a package." Yang stated, holding a mail tube.

"OH, something from home!" Ruby said in excitement as she got on Yang's back and tried to take the tube from her… Only for her arms to be too short.

That's when the tubes bottom opened and something fell out, which then popped up to reveal it was a black and white Corgi.

The girls all leaned in to look at the small dog, who barked twice at them. Ruby and Yang jumped with joy, Weiss jumped in surprise and Blake jumped in fear because her cat genes were making her panic at the sight of the dog in front of her.

"ZWEI!" Ruby exclaimed in glee before picking him up.

"Your dad sent a dog?!" Blake asked incredulously.

"In the mail?!" Weiss added.

"Oh, he does this all the time." Yang explained as Zwei licked Ruby's face.

"Your father or the dog?" Blake asked from Ruby's bunk.

Weiss walked up to Ruby and looked at Zwei. "Are you telling me that this, drooling, mangy, mutt...is gonna live with us foreva and eva? Oh yes he is yes he is!" She said as her tone went from disgust to adoration in an instant.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake pleaded with a slight monotone in her voice as she stayed on Ruby's bunk, trying to keep the corgi away from her.

As Ruby held the dog, Yang pulled out a letter from the tube and then started to read it. "Dear girls, I have to leave home for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food he should need. With love, Taiyang"

She held the open end of the tube over the floor as a munch of cans fell out of it and onto Zwei, who poked his head out of the top of the pile.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked. Yang's response was to shake the tube one more time, getting a can opener to fall out and accidentally hit Zwei on the head, who didn't seem phased.

"Well I guess it's settled then. Zwei can stay here while we're gone for the week." Yang proclaimed.

After that was decided everyone then left the the auditorium.

As her team left, Ruby looked at Zwei for a moment before getting an idea.

(Meanwhile in the Team ARSN dorms around the same time)

The other team was also getting ready to leave, but was stopped when there was a knock on their door.

Wolfgang opened the door and then saw that there was a large crate that said: 'caution live animals' on it.

"Hey, Sun! Help me get this inside!" He called his teammate.

Sun rushed over and helped push the crate in and closed the door. Once that was done, team ARSN looked at the crate.

"What do you think is inside?" Neptune asked, knocking on the crate, only for it to start shaking and several barks and growls to be heard.

Wolfgang looked at a note that was on the box, seeing that it was written in his mother's handwriting, and had the Iron Wolf Order seal on it. "I think I know." He smiled as he and Sun pried the box open, causing two shaggy creatures to burst out of it.

The two creatures leaped and landed in the middle of the room, showing what they were, two Timber Wolves, one with a white top fur and black underbelly with black eyes, and a black wolf with a white underbelly and white eyes. Each of them had a single diamond patch of fur of the opposite color in the center of their heads, and lastly had bronze colored collars.

"Dread! Fang!" Wolfgang laughed as they pounced on him and started licking him.

Sun, Neptune and Foxianna looked at the scene with wide eyes full of shock. Their leader owned a pair of wolves? … Then again, the crate they were in was a bit of a giveaway.

"These are the two pups of the wolf that raised me." He explained. "After my parents adopted me, they took these two with me."

"You know the sight of these two is gonna cause a small panic, right?" Sun pointed out.

"Ah, they'll survive!" The boy deflected.

(Later in the auditorium)

Everyone went to the auditorium and stood waiting for what to do next, team ARSN entered with Dread and Fang right behind them. Most of the students gave the team and two wolves a wide berth, as to avoid being mauled.

Once everyone was present, Goodwitch got everyone's attention. "Everyone settle down. Before anything else happens, Professor Ozpin would like to say a few words." She stated before handing the microphone to Ozpin.

"Thank you. Today is a tremendous occasion. We stand here today, united. All the kingdoms of remnant, under one banner: Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and Vale." The man began to say. "We stand here as a reminder. Of the great peace that came after the most terrible war that we had ever seen, a war of ignorance, greed and of oppression." He then continued. "We fought for many things, it's unclear if what started the conflict was border, who traded with whom or whatever reason. But there was one thing, the abolishment of the arts, that many thought they could not stand for."

Everyone looked at him as he continued. "It was a time when self expression was being suppressed. So in rebellion against this, everyone started naming their children after one of the core elements of art: Color. As a sign that they and following generations would not follow this rule, and it is a trend that has continued to this very day." Ozpin continued. "That is what we are here for at Beacon, we promote self expression through diversity. But this bond cannot exist without effort." The man then added. "The people hold a festival to celebrate this peace. And it is our duty as huntsmen to uphold it." Ozpin then finished. "That is why you will take this time this week to shadow huntsman on their missions, be sure to use it well."

All the students went to the panels to select their missions. When team RWBY came to a terminal, they started discussing what mission type to do.

"So, what kind of mission should we do?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"Hm… Search and destroy in the southeast area?" Weiss suggested.

The others thought it over before nodding in agreement. Ruby put in their team name, but it got rejected.

"Well so much for that. Any other ideas?" Blake asked in a somewhat dull tone.

"We mail ourselves there." Ruby said in a semi-serious tone.

"You'll mail yourselves where?" Sky asked as he walked up to them, prompting the girls to turn to him.

Ruby was about to say something when Ozpin suddenly walked up to them. "Well that's one way." The man stated, referring to Ruby's travel method.

He then looked at the board, then back at them. "Apparently that area is quite popular. We had originally concluded that the quadrant was too dangerous for first year students, however…" He then added. "I suspect you will most likely find a way to get there even without permission. So instead of waiting for you to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?"

Ozpin then issued a few commands on his scroll and team RWBY suddenly found themselves approved for the mission they requested. "We won't let you down, sir." Ruby said with a salute.

"Good to know. Oh, one last thing. Mr. Obsidian?" Ozpin responded before calling out to Sky.

"Yes?" Aforementioned boy responded.

"There is a mission I have reserved for you, and you alone. Meet me in my office once you're done seeing team RWBY off." Ozpin informed.

"Got it. Thanks for the heads up. I'll come see you when I'm able." Sky responded.

But when Team RWBY and Sky got there, they were all speechless as they saw who the girls were going with.

"Hello girls! Who's ready to fight for our lives?!" Oobleck greeted energetically. The girls all just stood there, gobsmacked. What the hell was going on?!

 **To all readers who are wondering if any hanky panky went on: no. and I have a pretty simple explanation for that: no they didn't, why? The same reason everyone else was asleep in so many odd situations, they were so tired and drunk that they just got ready for bed however they could and fell asleep wherever.**


	18. Vol 2 Ch 9: Chances

**Vol. 2: Chapter 9: Chances**

 **(Play Attack on Titan op 1 by Jonathan Young)**

 **Are you the prey?**

 **No we are the hunters!**

(Teams RWBY, JNPR, ARSN and Obsidian are seen in their combat poses as they stand in front of Beacon while Ruby and Wolfgang's cloaks flows in the wind, Ruby's turning to rose petals and Wolfgang's turning to snow)

 **Flowers with their leaves forgotten, trampled into dust they're fallen, birds with broken wings are crying, wind will never take them flying.**

(Sky and Wolfgang are seen looking at pictures of their birth parents with solemn looks before looking at their friends and smiling as the image burns away and shows Cinder standing in front of a burning picture of Sky holding a little girl)

 **Waste your precious moments praying, but god's not here and nothing's changing, if you want to fix your fate then change it with determination!**

(Wolfgang is seen standing in front of the King of Seasons prophecy mural with a determined expression before turning away in aggravation, while Sky is seen standing in front of Yul with a determined expression before two charge at each other and clash)

 **Pigs will sneer at the steadfast, as we climb o'er the dead keep advancing ahead! Live like your life in peace like you're just a sheep, but wolves will never lose their freedom!**

(Weiss is seen fighting alongside Wolfgang as they battle multiple White Fang grunts before cutting to Sky and Yang fighting off Grimm of various types, the two males protecting the two girls as Wolfgang turns into his Werewolf form and charges and Sky swings his sword at the screen)

 **Sick of the cage it's just the beginning, we're a disgrace until we're winning, over the walls like hunters we're fighting, they're not the predators anymore!**

(Ruby and Jaune are seen fighting Roman before cutting to Sun fighting Mink and cutting to Foxianna fighting Rex alongside Pyrrha and Nora)

 **Hungry to kill you'll never forget this, piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance, bloody the bow and arrow in crimson, rally the hunters to war!**

(The scene changes to everyone running towards each other as they all clash, causing a flash of light as teams RWBY and ARSN jump into the air as Ruby swings Crescent Rose at the screen and Wolfgang uses his Void dust bow to shoot an arrow at the screen before the title "RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 2" appears)

 _Beacon docks_

The girls looked at their huntsman with disbelieving expressions. Sky, meanwhile, was shocked and silently glad that he wasn't on this mission. He didn't know how he would deal with it, otherwise. He did send his best wishes to the team RWBY, though

"... Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked, still trying to process the whole thing.

"Yes, it is I, and I'm afraid that those bags will be unnecessary girls, since you have chosen to shadow a huntsman on what is essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you that we will not have a single base of operations, rather we will be traversing dozens of miles of hazardous waste land and taking shelter in any suitable area we come across. We will be there with nothing more than our wits and the bare essentials in which I have already packed myself. Now I have already acquired said essentials as well as finding our landing spot and prepped the airship. And, it's _Doctor Oobleck._ I didn't earn that Phd for fun, thank you very much!" He said, with that last part being aimed at Weiss. "Now if girls would please move along because it seems that we are exactly three minutes behind, schedule!" The man rattled off faster than the best auctioneer and dashed off towards said airship.

"... Well, good luck staying sane. I'm gonna head to Ozpin's office for my mission." Sky said before walking off to his destination.

Ruby then tried to psych herself up. "Alright girls, looks like we're gonna save the world with Doctor… Oo-bleck, yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." She added as her faux glee deflated like a balloon. Her teammates followed suit on that account.

"Saving the world?!" They heard someone gasp from behind them. The four turned around and saw it was Team JNPR. Nora was the one who was talking. "You're going on world saving missions without us? I'm hurt! I'm sad, maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault though. _Ren_!" She growled at Ren, who let out a "humph" and looked away.

"Sounds exciting. Where are you guys going?" Jaune asked.

"To the south east. What about you guys?" Ruby asked in return.

"Ren and Nora want to shadow a huntsman who's acting as a sheriff in a nearby village." Pyrrha replied.

"We're gonna be _deputies_!" Nora cheered happily.

"Man, guess we're not the only ones." A familiar growling voice said from the side of them.

Turning, they saw team ARSN plus Dread and Fang walking up to them.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked as she hid behind Yang in fear of the two wolves.

"We're gonna be Junior Detectives in the kingdom. We're shadowing a huntsman who's a part time detective." Neptune told her.

"Yeah, I mean we'd go to the same places as you guys but, usually when we do something always blows up." Sun added. "I'm all for action, but I'd like to see the kingdom when it's, well, ya know, normal."

"Can't say I blame you. Seeing things blow up constantly gets kinda annoying after a while." Yang mused.

"But at least it's fun." Foxxianna purred, she had seemingly changed her outfit to a red skin tight bodysuit, and and a white long coat with a red inside and her symbol (which was a fox tail in front of a red sun) on the back, as well as a a pair of white high heeled boots.

"I'm just glad I finally get to do something not life threatening this time around." Wolfgang sighed, crossing his arms. "Honestly all the trouble we kept getting in was starting to piss me off."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ruby stated sympathetically. "I don't know how much more of that I can take in a row."

"Four minutes ladies!" Oobleck called from the airship.

Ruby looked at the airship then back at team ARSN. "We should get going. We got a mission to do. See you guys later!" Ruby said as she ushered her team towards the waiting airship.

"Hey Weiss!" Wolfgang called as the heiress turned towards him. "Do me a favor, and don't die out there, got it Princess? Or I swear I'll make you regret it!" He said with a low growl.

Weiss blushed as she yelled back. "Same to you, Wolfie!" She yelled as their airship left.

Wolfgang's ears shot up and his tail turned poofy as his face went red. ' _How did she know about my nickname?!'_ He thought in embarrassment. That nickname _always_ made him feel embarrassed. Not to mention the only people who called him that was his family, so he had no clue how she found out.

 _-Beacon Academy, Headmaster Ozpin's office-_

The elevator's tone chimed as the doors opened and Sky stepped out. He had decided to get his gear together before heading to Ozpin's office in case he had to leave for his mission immediately. Idly, he wondered what this mission entailed to be reserved for him.

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" The blue eyed boy questioned as he entered the office. That's when he saw that there was a man standing there in front of the Headmaster's desk.

The man was about Ozpin's height, with sept-back black hair, stubble, gray eyes, fair skin, and an athletic build, he was also wearing a white shirt, black pants and boots and also a black cloak similar to Ruby's. Lastly he had a folded broadsword on his hip.

"... Who are you supposed to be, kid?" The man asked in a bored tone.

Sky raised an eyebrow. "Sky Obsidian, Grimm Slayer." He replied.

The man shrugged in response before giving his name. "Qrow Branwen, bad luck charm." The now identified Qrow greeted.

The moment the name "Branwen" left his mouth, Sky tensed. ' _Is he the brother of THAT weakling?'_ Sky though warily. His departure from the Branwen tribe was not a pleasant one. He was pretty sure they still hated him for what he did before leaving. "I knew someone named Branwen... She was a real bitch." Sky stated pointedly.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Was it who I think it was?" He questioned.

"If you're referring to Raven Branwen, then yes." Sky nodded.

"My condolences." Qrow told him before taking a swig from a flask he had on him. "Anyway, Oz should be here any minute."

After a few minutes of waiting, the elevator chimed again and Ozpin walked out.

"Ah, good. I see both of you have gotten acquainted." The grey haired hadmaster observed. "Sky, I do hope that you will try your best to be more careful when loaning your clothing to others. Miss Xiao-Long was getting some very discerning looks from Professor Goodwitch because of it." He said as he sat at his desk.

"In my defence, I was drunk when that happened. What I did in that state was not intentional, and I apologize for the trouble." Sky said in an honest tone.

"Wai-wai-wai-wait. Let me get this straight." Qrow said before glaring and pointing at the boy. " _You_ got drunk and slept with _my_ niece?"

"I slept on the _floor._ She slept on my bed. _NOTHING HAPPENED._ " Sky rebuked firmly with his own glare before looking at the headmaster. "Speaking of which, any progress on finding out who spiked the punch?" He inquired.

"Yes, actually. Apparently it was done as a prank by Team CRDL." Ozpin nodded.

"Good. Now I know who to place in the infirmary after their punishment." Sky said with a dark look on his face.

Qrow sighed in relief. "At least nothing happened." He said before looking at Sky. "How badly are you gonna beat the culprits down?" He asked curiously.

"Let's just say I'll need the help of teams RWBY, JNPR and ARSN to pull it off." The raven haired knight replied. "Also, Yang is your niece?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Qrow asked before turning to Ozpin. "I thought you said those two were close?"

"Wait…" Sky started before his eyes lit up in shock. "Ozpin, did you know about me and Yang sparring every Saturday since the start of the year?!" He asked in a shocked voice.

"Is that what it was? Hmm, seemed to me more like an elaborate form of flirting." Ozpin said in a slightly teasing tone. "But, yes I have. After all, as headmaster it is my job to know these things."

If Sky had to choose between slamming his head against the wall until he bled or chucking himself out the window, he'd go for the latter with the amount of embarrassment he was feeling right now.

"... I hate you so much right now." The embarrassed knight said with a massive blush on his face.

"So… You were elaborately flirting with my niece, were you?" Qrow asked with a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he reached for his weapon.

"Ozpin, mission details. Now." Sky begged, not wanting this to continue anymore than it already has. Thankfully, the mention of the mission caused Qrow to back off for now.

"Ah, yes." The man nodded as he pulled up a holographic image on his desk. It was of the Worm Grimm and a map of the areas outside of the kingdom, several red dots dotting the map as if it had chicken pox. "Your mission is search and destroy, the Worm God Yul has been spotted in the southwest and his brood has been popping up all over that area and causing serious damage, threatening our natural barriers."

Sky took in the details before something important registered in his head. "Wait a minute, we aren't going to target Yul himself, are we? That's _WAY_ above my level. Not sure about Qrow's, but just the two of us against a Worm God? That'd be suicide." Sky said, not wanting to potentially get himself killed. It didn't help that Yul told him that the two of them were connected back in Forever Fall, whatever that meant.

"Do not worry, you are to focus only on the younger Worms." Ozpin explained. "You should be able to find them easily, since you are, in fact, a Grimm Knight."

Qrow snapped his head in Sky's direction, who had a confused look on his face. " _You're_ a Grimm Knight?!" He asked in a pointed tone.

"I'm a _what?_ " Sky asked in return, not quite understanding what Ozpin meant and wanted to know what he meant by that.

"Sky, tell me, are you familiar with the fable of the four maidens?" Ozpin questioned calmly, ignoring Qrow's outburst and pointed stare.

"Yes, it was one of my favorite stories before… The incident." Sky replied, not wanting to remember how he lost his parents and little sister. "What does that have to do with anything?" He then asked.

"Those four maidens are in fact real. And the Grimm Knights are what one would refer to as their 'Dark Reflections'." The headmaster explained. "There are five knights, and five Worm Gods, and each knight has what's known as a Worm God gift, a special magical power granted to them by their patron Worm. Additionally every time a Knight dies, they then reincarnate into the last person in their thoughts or at random."

"And the only way to stop that from happening is to kill both the Worm God and the Knight at the same time." Qrow added.

Sky was silent as he processed this. His mind was starting to connect the dots. When Yul said he was connected to him back in Forever Fall, he didn't know what he meant. Now, though…

"Yul told me the two of us were connected back in Forever Fall last semester. I guess this is what he meant by that… I'm the Knight of Yul." Sky declared with realization. "What is my Worm God gift, exactly?" He then asked.

"Based on past cases?" Qrow asked. "As the Knight of the Honest Worm, anyone who lies or goes back on their word in your presence turns to stone until you leave the vicinity. It helps with detaining people, to an extent." Qrow explained with a slight chuckle in the end.

Sky nodded after a moment of thought. "Yeah… I guess so. It also explains why I can only go as far as half-truths, in some cases." He agreed while musing to himself slightly.

"Oh, before you two go: Mr. Obsidian, your plans to deal with team CRDL now have approval from me. Just let me set it up for you." He said with a menacing tone, causing Qrow to gulp in slight fear and Sky to grin evilly.

(Elsewhere With Team ARSN)

- _Downtown Vale-_

Team ARSN was now at the office of the detective they'd be working with. Wolfgang was sitting in a chair in the office of the Detective with his team, who was sitting across from them going through their files.

The man who they were shadowing was a man with messy brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin similar to Sun's. He was wearing a brown shirt and jacket, a pair of black pants, with a yellow and silver knee guard on his right knee, lastly he had a knife strapped to his belt, a hand cannon on his left side, and a brown cloak with red stripes on the hood.

"So, you kids are Team ARSN right?" The man asked them, his voice was very jovial.

"Yeah." Wolfgang nodded. "And you are?"

"Name's Cayde, kid." The man told him. "And I'll be your mentor during this little outing." He then pulled his gun from his holster. It was a white hand cannon with a black handler with a spade on it, and also had black on the barrel as well as white stripes on it, and lastly a blue square underneath the chamber with a white spade on it.

"Now…" Cayde said as he motioned with his gun. "Who's ready to solve some mysteries?"

 **There we are. Chapter done, and before any of you get your pitchforks and torches: No this is not the Actual Cayde-6, just a character me and Thermal based off of him.**


	19. World of Remnant: Grimm Knights

_**The Grimm Knights**_

 _ **Narrated by: Qrow Branwen**_

When Salem received the knowledge reincarnation magic from the worms and learned of the Four Seasonal Maidens, she decided to even the playing field. Where the four were always female, Salem's warriors would always be male. This is how the Grimm Knights came to be.

The Grimm Knights, much like the Maidens to a degree, are chosen at random, either by chance or the first person in the previous one's last thoughts. The male that gets chosen will become a dark instrument of destruction, should they give in. Gaining a certain magical power based on the Worm God they're tithed to, these are called Worm God Gifts. When one is identified, they are often avoided. Even still, the Grimm Knights have free will. In fact it's entirely possible for a Knight to kill the Worm God they're tithed to, though as far as what happens when a Grimm Knight kills the Worm they are tithed to is currently still unknown.

If the Maidens can work for Salem, then it is just as possible for the Knights to work against her.

Should a Knight begin working against Salem, they will be hunted and killed. There have been a few instances of a Grimm Knight working against Salem (key word being few), but they were enough to be an exception to the rule, and prove it was possible. Otherwise, the Grimm Knights are a threat that must be dealt with via the most overkill methods possible.

As far as current knowledge goes, there's only one way to permanently kill a Grimm Knight, and that's by killing the Worm God they're connected to and then killing them. If you don't do that, they'll just reincarnate into a new body and then the cycle will continue as if nothing happened. Another way they can escape death even if their Worm God is killed is by having a throne world, but that's another story for another day.

Although, if a Grimm Knight does manage to gain the courage to seize control of their existence, they will become a major threat to their enemies. So much in fact, that it's one of the few things Salem fears.


	20. Vol 2 Ch 10: A Path Chosen

**Vol. 2: Chapter 10: A Path Chosen**

 **Haro654: Hmm Grimm Knights are basically Remnant's version of Guardians then?**

 **Answer: No. The Grimm Knights are actually a twofold reference to the Hive. There will be something in the story that will be a reference to Guardians, but that won't be until Vol. 3. And the Worm God gifts are actually a reference to the Ten Commandments from the Seven Deadly Sins manga and anime.**

 **(Play Attack on Titan op 1 by Jonathan Young)**

 **Are you the prey?**

 **No we are the hunters!**

(Teams RWBY, JNPR, ARSN and Obsidian are seen in their combat poses as they stand in front of Beacon while Ruby and Wolfgang's cloaks flows in the wind, Ruby's turning to rose petals and Wolfgang's turning to snow)

 **Flowers with their leaves forgotten, trampled into dust they're fallen, birds with broken wings are crying, wind will never take them flying.**

(Sky and Wolfgang are seen looking at pictures of their birth parents with solemn looks before looking at their friends and smiling as the image burns away and shows Cinder standing in front of a burning picture of Sky holding a little girl)

 **Waste your precious moments praying, but god's not here and nothing's changing, if you want to fix your fate then change it with determination!**

(Wolfgang is seen standing in front of the King of Seasons prophecy mural with a determined expression before turning away in aggravation, while Sky is seen standing in front of Yul with a determined expression before two charge at each other and clash)

 **Pigs will sneer at the steadfast, as we climb o'er the dead keep advancing ahead! Live like your life in peace like you're just a sheep, but wolves will never lose their freedom!**

(Weiss is seen fighting alongside Wolfgang as they battle multiple White Fang grunts before cutting to Sky and Yang fighting off Grimm of various types, the two males protecting the two girls as Wolfgang turns into his Werewolf form and charges and Sky swings his sword at the screen)

 **Sick of the cage it's just the beginning, we're a disgrace until we're winning, over the walls like hunters we're fighting, they're not the predators anymore!**

(Ruby and Jaune are seen fighting Roman before cutting to Sun fighting Mink and cutting to Foxianna fighting Rex alongside Pyrrha and Nora)

 **Hungry to kill you'll never forget this, piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance, bloody the bow and arrow in crimson, rally the hunters to war!**

(The scene changes to everyone running towards each other as they all clash, causing a flash of light as teams RWBY and ARSN jump into the air as Ruby swings Crescent Rose at the screen and Wolfgang uses his Void dust bow to shoot an arrow at the screen before the title "RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 2" appears)

- _Downtown Vale-_

After Cayde and Team ARSN made their introductions, they then started working on one of the cases that the huntsman was working. One of which happened to be an extortion racket that had been going on in recent days, which was allegedly being carried out by the White Fang.

"So, do we have any suspects?" Wolfgang asked as they walked through the streets.

"These look familiar?" Cayde asked as he showed them a pair of mugshots. One was of a cheetah faunus in a White Fang themed biker outfit and a glammed out White Fang mask, and a _very_ familiar looking Tiger faunus.

" _That_ one I recognize." He nodded, pointing at the second picture. "Rex Kahn, aka the Tormentor."

"But who's the biker chick?" Sun asked.

"That would be Cheetara Savannah, also known as the Rider." Cayde told him. "Leader of a rowdy gang of bike riding cutthroats with _extremely_ itchy trigger fingers."

Foxianna looked at the picture for a second. "... No argument here. I wouldn't fit in with them at all." She stated. Given the family she's from, her response was an expected one. She doubted she'd make a good informant, either.

"So where's the first place we'll be checking out?" Neptune asked.

"There's an abandoned warehouse that's been getting a lot of suspicious activity lately. And it's been frequented by a certain crook." The huntsman stated before showing them a picture of a very familiar dapper looking redhead.

"Roman Torchwick." Foxxianna hissed.

"Figures." Wolfgang growled.

"Now, Let's get moving." Cayde said, leading them through the city.

- _In the southwest quadrant-_

Meanwhile with Qrow and Sky in the southwest, the two were hunting the various worms, all of them being the varying sizes. The older of the two, oddly enough, definitely earned his nickname as a 'bad luck charm.'

"So, your semblance is just 'Misfortune'?" Sky asked only to immediately regret asking as he had to dive out of the way of a giant rock that almost fell on him.

"Yup. Anyone near me is subjected to it. I don't have any control over it, either." Qrow explained like nothing happened as they traveled on.

The raven haired Grimm Knight frowned. There had to be a way to at least… Suppress… It…

' _I'm such an idiot for not thinking of this an hour ago.'_ Sky thought, wanting to smack his own face but suppressed the urge. "Hang on, Qrow, I got an idea on how we can fix that." Sky said.

"And that is?" Qrow questioned while crossing his arms.

"My semblance can let me negate the semblances of others after five seconds of direct contact. If my theory is correct, I should be able to suppress your's for a certain period of time. Are you willing to take that chance?" He explained before offering Qrow his help.

The huntsman was silent for a minute, then he shrugged. "Eh, go for it. Just be careful to not break my aura." He sighed.

"You're aura would have to be 65% depleted for that to happen, but still, I got it." Sky replied before putting his hands on Qrow's shoulders and channeling his aura.

Nothing happened at first, but when the five second mark hit, Qrow could feel his semblance being suppressed along with a slight drain in his aura. When that happened, Sky took his hands off his shoulders and panted slightly due to a bit of exhaustion.

"What is your semblance anyway, kid?" Qrow asked, realizing he hadn't asked that particular question yet..

"I'm not entirely sure, but I've decided to call it 'Anti-Aura'. It's because if I make contact with someone for more than five seconds, my aura actually drains or breaks the aural of those I touch." Sky explained before looking away. "It's also why I'm always uneasy about touching those I care about. I fear hurting them more than anything." He added in a remorseful tone.

"That's something we can both relate too." Qrow nodded as the two took a seat on a couple of boulders before the man took a swig of his flask.

"Do you have to drink so much?" Sky questioned in disapproval. Drinking on the job was a really good way of screwing something up.

"Heh." Qrow shrugged as he put the flask away. "Do _you_ have to constantly flirt with my niece?"

"I like to think of it as 'stating a fact' from my perspective." He retorted.

"That being…?" The man continued.

"That she's beautiful." He replied before pausing. "... I just screwed myself over, didn't I?" He then deadpanned.

"If I were her old man? Yeah, but I'm her uncle, besides, like you just said, it's more or less a fact." Qrow told him. "Now, ya know where she gets those looks from?"

Sky was silent as he contemplated it before a few dots connected. "I have an idea, and I'm not entirely sure if it's true or not. But if it is, I know from my time with her that Yang is nothing like Raven. She's her own person, and from what I've seen so far, it's staying that way." He replied after a moment of thought.

"On that, we can agree." Qrow nodded in agreement. "Looks like to me you two are pretty close, huh kid?"

Sky chuckled slightly. "Yeah. She has a certain influence on me that I just can't seem to say no to." He replied with a somewhat far off expression.

"Really now?" Qrow inquired with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

"Yup. When I showed up at Beacon, I was a bit of a complete recluse. Growing up outside the kingdoms alone with Grimm trying to kill me all the time had that effect on me, wouldn't you know it." Sky mused with a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Then I met her, and she just smashed those walls to rubble. It feels… Nice to have her around." He admitted with a small blush on his cheeks.

Qrow sighed as he got up and patted the boy on the shoulder. "Just don't fall for her in the middle of a fight, okay kid?"

"Trust me, I have more than enough self control to know that much. My life before Beacon made sure of that." Sky assured with a nod. Then he paused as he felt… Something register in his mind. He didn't know what it was, but he decided to listen to it.

"What is it?" Qrow asked, seeing the boy in front of him pause.

"Something's heading our way, due 37 meters to our 2 o'clock and closing fast. Not sure if it's a Worm or not." Sky responded as he pulled out Undying Fury in preparation.

That's when a large bump in the ground came charging at them, and Qrow was right in its path. Sky's eyes widened as he saw this happening.

"Qrow, look out!" He yelled as he tackled the man out of the way. The lump went straight past them and bashed the two boulders they were sitting on into the air before it rose out of the ground. And it's appearance was different from the others.

It was large and wriggly like most Worms but instead of being black like most Grimm it was a dark gray and had an almost aquatic look to it, it's face was also round and had two disjointed lower jaws with rows of recurved teeth and lastly eight sets of eyes.

"Whoa, that's new." Sky said in surprise.

"Think this thing's one of the Worm Gods? Or just a younger one that's around the same size?" Qrow asked as he slowly drew out his sword, the Worm watching his every move.

"Definitely the latter. It's intelligent, but not as smart as them. I can tell that much." Sky replied as he drew Epilogue slowly, the Worm now watching him carefully. "We may have to get extreme if we want to deal with this thing." He added.

"Extreme how?" Qrow asked, his sword now fully drawn as he got into a stance.

"Kill it from the inside extreme." The Grimm Knight replied, Epilogue now ready to fire at a moment's notice.

The Worm hissed as it's bottom mandibles opened, before it lunged at the two. Qrow was able to easily dodge it and use the second function of his sword (which was a glorified two barrel side by side shotgun) to blast the creature in the face, taking out one of its smaller eyes.

The worm roared in pain at the loss of one of its eyes before glaring murderously at Qrow, its remaining eyes promising vengeance.

Sky looked a little concerned. "I think you just pissed it off." He observed with a nervous tone.

"Yeah, I think so too." Qrow nodded in equally nervous agreement. The Worm shook its head before it hissed at both of them. "Run?" The man asked the boy next to him while putting away his sword.

Sky looked at the angry Worm and then back at Qrow while putting his own weapons away. "... Yup." Sky nodded before the two ran away screaming with an angry Worm Grimm chasing them.

(Elsewhere, With Team RWBY)

 _-Mountain Glenn, southeastern quadrant outside Vale-_

Team RWBY was currently at Mountain Glenn with Professor-er- _Doctor_ Oobleck and were in the middle of clearing out a fair bit of Grimm.

"Tell me Yang, why is it that you want to become a Huntress?" Oobleck asked the blonde brawler while scribbling away notes.

"Well, I wanna protect the kingdom and fight monsters." Yang told him.

"No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it." Oobleck said in a firm tone.

"Well, I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy situations as I can. And if I can help some people along the way, then that's even better." She explained to him.

Oobleck nodded as the team continued. As the girls kept fighting he then decided to ask Weiss. "And you miss Schnee? A girl who was born into the higher ends of society clearly doesn't need the extra work."

Weiss stabbed a Beowolf through the mouth and killed it and then turned to face him. "It's like you said, I'm a Schnee. I have a reputation and honor to uphold. And once I figured out I was capable of fighting, there was no question about what I'd do with my life." She said to him. "It's my duty." Weiss added. Oobleck nodded, satisfied with the answer he got from her.

Next he went to Blake, who had just killed a flock of small nevermore. "And What about you Blake? Why do you hope to become a huntress?" Oobleck asked the cat girl.

"There's too much wrong in this world. Bigotry, segregation, corruption, and I refuse to just stand by and let it happen. I want to become a huntress to change all that." Blake told him.

"Yes, but how?" The green haired man questioned.

Blake looked unsure at that. "I, uh…" She tried to say, but nothing came out. Oobleck hummed in thought before dashing off.

As they continued to do his search, Yang decided to speak up. "Ya know professor. When I heard you say you were a huntsman I figured you were going to do a little more field work, like fighting or at least trying to _help_ us fight?" She questioned the man in obvious irritation.

"Ah but I am working, searching these ruins for any forms of irregularity!" Oobleck spoke, rather frankly and cheerily. Before adding. "Not all things about being a huntsman or huntress is daring and heroism, girls." He told them as he faced Ruby who was trying to give Zwei a turkey. "Ruby! Come with me!" He called as the girl nodded and followed him.

(Meanwhile)

- _Downtown Vale, outside an abandoned warehouse-_

Team ARSN and Cayde was now having a stakeout in front of the building where the suspects were apparently frequenting.

"So let me get this straight. This Rider chick, she encourages her guys to use kamikaze and suicide bombing attacks to get the job done?" Sun questioned in absolute disbelief. "Is there anything these Captains _don't_ do?!"

Wolfgang shook his head in sympathy. "I feel ya, man. The Captains are a bat-shit insane bunch, through and through." He said to his monkey faunas teammate.

"Yeah. Hence why we need to bag them as soon as possible." Cayde nodded, he then looked over his shoulder at the kids before turning back to his binoculars he was using. "So kids, why is it you guys wanna become huntsmen?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Wolfgang questioned.

"Call it an old man's curiosity." The huntsman shrugged.

"Eh I never really put much thought into it." Sun shrugged as he rested against a water tower on the roof they were on. "I always figured I'd figure things out along the way."

"I'm more or less in the same boat as Sun." Neptune nodded. "I think I'll figure out the why as soon as I get better at understanding the what."

Cayde looked at the two in acknowledgment before turning back to his binoculars. "Well at least you're both self aware." He noted, before looking over at Foxxianna. "What about you?" He asked her.

"Me?" The Fox girl questioned.

"Yeah, with a body like yours I'm surprised you didn't try and get a job as a model or something. Why choose to become a huntress?" The man elaborated.

"Well…" Foxxianna began. "My reasons for becoming a huntress is pretty simple: I want to see the world and find the right partner. A partner that can help me make the next generation of huntresses to continue to make this world better one step at a time."

Cayde nodded in acceptance of her words. "That's a good plan, right there. The one step at a time part, I mean." He said before affirming his words to avoid sending the wrong message.

"Thank you." The girl nodded.

"What about you kid? Last I checked you're the kid of one of the most esoteric groups of warriors in the entire world, why join the usual work force?" The man asked Wolfgang who was sitting on the ledge of the roof while leaning back.

"Me?" Wolfgang said as he rolled his lucky coin between his fingers. "All my life I've been told why I needed to become a huntsman: That it's what I was born to do, that it was my duty, that it's my destiny, that one day it'd be my job to save the world. But no one ever asked why _I_ wanted to become a huntsman…" he was quiet for a minute. "And you know what? I'm done listening to what other people have to say. This is my life, so I decide what I do, no one reason I want to become a huntsman? Is so I can carve my own path, my own destiny, and at the same time bend everyone else's fates-" He continued while flipping his coin and catching it before revealing it was still on heads. "To how I see fit."

Cayde nodded in acknowledgment before he turned back to his binoculars and snapped his fingers. "Bingo! Targets dead ahead kiddos!" He told them.

Everyone snapped their heads in the general direction of their targets. A huge gang of White Fang faunus rode up to the building, led by a familiar looking cheetah faunas. She had dark skin, green eyes, and cheetah spots and a tail. She was also followed by the Tormentor, whose tiger striped arms rippled with muscle and he flexed his large tiger claws.

The team and huntsman all grabbed their gear, it was time to move.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Southwest_ _quadrant-_

Sky and Qrow were still running from the massive Grimm Worm they had pissed off earlier. They had tried to lose it, but all their attempts to do so were fruitless. They were starting to show signs of fatigue from all the running they were doing… At least they were getting plenty of cardio from all of this.

"This is going nowhere! We need to deal with this _now!_ " Qrow shouted as he ran.

"No shit! What are we even supposed to do to take it down, though?!" Sky asked as he ran alongside the drunken huntsman.

"Exactly what you suggested earlier: Do something extreme!" He replied before dodging a lunge from their pursuer.

"Oh jeez…" Sky growled as he rolled out of the way. "Guess there's no choice." He said as he converted his guns into daggers. He yelled as he charged at the Worm and jumped onto its head before stabbing the blades into two more of the creature's eyes, causing it to roar in pain.

Qrow capitalized on the opportunity to take out another two of its eyes, leaving the beast with three eyes left. The Worm roared in agony as it thrashed around in an attempt to throw the two warriors off. As it thrashed, Sky turned the knives into guns again and then proceeded to _unload_ magazine after magazine into the openings he made in the Worm's head, hoping to shred enough of its brain to kill it. Qrow, seeing what Sky was doing, activated his sword's gun mode and started firing like a madman into the nearest empty eye socket.

The Worm tried to throw them off, but it was for naught as it reared its head back and let out a death roar before collapsing to the ground, dead, the brain damage being too extensive.

Sky, seeing an opportunity, started absorbing some of the essence that made up the Worm into Undying Fury. Qrow saw this and decided to raise a question.

"How are you doing that?" Qrow asked as he rested from the chase and the fight.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I've been able to do this for years, but I never thought about how this happens." He replied as he finished absorbing what essence he wanted. Suddenly, he grabbed his head. "Shit… N-not again…!" He got out through gritted teeth.

" _ **The darkness is your ally. Why do you resist it...?"**_ The voices questioned.

' _G-get out of my head, you nuisance!'_ Sky thought angrily. He was enjoying the time he had without those cursed voices, and they just _had_ to come back _now_ of all times!

As the voices left, Sky took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He wasn't expecting _that_ to happen on this mission. In fact, now that he thought about it, it only seemed to happen when he absorbed the essence of Grimm… But why, though?

"You okay, kid?" Qrow asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Yeah. When I absorbed that essence, my mind was assaulted by voices. I think it happens only when I absorb Grimm essence." Sky explained to the older huntsman. "They keep on trying to steer me towards the 'dark side' so to speak." He added.

"... You have a few issues, you know that?" Qrow asked dully.

"Tell me something I don't know…" Sky shot back dryly.

The duo sat in silence for a bit so they could recover and sort out their thoughts. After fifteen minutes, they decided to resume their hunt. As they walked Qrow decided to start up a discussion.

"So tell me, Sky, why do you want to become a huntsman?" Qrow questioned.

Sky was silent for a moment as he collected his thoughts. After he was done, he replied. "There's more than one reason for that. The first one is so I can find my little sister, Autumn Obsidian. The second... Is a bit more bleak. I want to become a huntsman so I can find a way to escape the madness of the world. And above all, finding answers, closure, and maybe something else along the way." He explained, saying that last statement with a somewhat hollow tone, but finishing with a bit of optimism.

Qrow nodded as they kept walking. "I see." He nodded.

(Elsewhere, with the girls)

- _Mountain Glenn-_

Nighttime at the mountain Glenn, Ruby was with Zwei following two White Fang goons they spotted. But as they followed them, the ground had collapsed and gave way, causing the girl to fall through and land on hard ground underneath.

The girl looked up weakly as the same two guys walked up to her, and the second kicked her in the face, knocking her out cold.


	21. Vol 2 Ch 11: Can't stop us now!

**Vol: 2 Chapter 11: Can't stop us now**

 **(Play Attack on Titan op 1 by Jonathan Young)**

 **Are you the prey?**

 **No we are the hunters!**

(Teams RWBY, JNPR, ARSN and Obsidian are seen in their combat poses as they stand in front of Beacon while Ruby and Wolfgang's cloaks flows in the wind, Ruby's turning to rose petals and Wolfgang's turning to snow)

 **Flowers with their leaves forgotten, trampled into dust they're fallen, birds with broken wings are crying, wind will never take them flying.**

(Sky and Wolfgang are seen looking at pictures of their birth parents with solemn looks before looking at their friends and smiling as the image burns away and shows Cinder standing in front of a burning picture of Sky holding a little girl)

 **Waste your precious moments praying, but god's not here and nothing's changing, if you want to fix your fate then change it with determination!**

(Wolfgang is seen standing in front of the King of Seasons prophecy mural with a determined expression before turning away in aggravation, while Sky is seen standing in front of Yul with a determined expression before two charge at each other and clash)

 **Pigs will sneer at the steadfast, as we climb o'er the dead keep advancing ahead! Live like your life in peace like you're just a sheep, but wolves will never lose their freedom!**

(Weiss is seen fighting alongside Wolfgang as they battle multiple White Fang grunts before cutting to Sky and Yang fighting off Grimm of various types, the two males protecting the two girls as Wolfgang turns into his Werewolf form and charges and Sky swings his sword at the screen)

 **Sick of the cage it's just the beginning, we're a disgrace until we're winning, over the walls like hunters we're fighting, they're not the predators anymore!**

(Ruby and Jaune are seen fighting Roman before cutting to Sun fighting Mink and cutting to Foxianna fighting Rex alongside Pyrrha and Nora)

 **Hungry to kill you'll never forget this, piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance, bloody the bow and arrow in crimson, rally the hunters to war!**

(The scene changes to everyone running towards each other as they all clash, causing a flash of light as teams RWBY and ARSN jump into the air as Ruby swings Crescent Rose at the screen and Wolfgang uses his Void dust bow to shoot an arrow at the screen before the title "RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 2" appears)

 _-Mountain Glenn, underground ruins-_

Ruby groaned a bit as she came to and noticed she was still being dragged. The person who was dragging her was, apparently, the same guy who kicked her in the face. As he dragged her she was brought to an underground railroad station that was being worked on by a ton of faunus who were all dressed in White Fang garb.

"Hey boss! We found something that might be a problem!" The guy who dragged her called to the top floor of some sort of building.

"Is it good or bad Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day!" A familiar voice called from inside the building.

"Uh, it's a little girl." The now named Perry replied. That's when none other than Roman Torchwick walked out cane in hand.

He looked down at Ruby and seemed both annoyed and surprised. "Well, this is certainly an interesting development." The man said as he stepped down.

(Elsewhere)

- _Southwest Vale-_

Sky and Qrow were now doing a quick sweep of the last couple parts of their locations. As they were walking and looking for a place to set up camp, Sky noticed something a small blood trail in their way. The boy gasped as he ran towards what it was. Upon reaching the source, he found a baby Grimm Worm that had taken a hit from what may have been a stray bullet from either himself or Qrow. Gently, he picked it up and tried to avoid agitating its wound.

"We should probably put it out of its misery, assuming Grimm can even feel misery." Qrow growled, pointing his shotgun at the tiny creature.

Sky looked at the man, then the small creature in his arms. He grimaced as he held it close to him. "No." Was his only response. Qrow looked at him in shock. Was he serious?

"You can't be serious, kid!" Qrow exclaimed in shock. This was not what he was expecting on this mission, but in all honesty, who expects stuff like this?

"Qrow, huntsmen are many things, but baby killers are not, and _never will be_ , one of them!" Sky growled with the rage of a protective parent.

"This is different, kid. It's a baby _Grimm_. Those monsters aren't anything like normal animals, they don't feel anything!" Qrow snapped back.

"What about me, then?! Can I not feel anything despite being a fucking _Grimm Knight_?!" Sky fired back furiously, causing Qrow to wince. He probably should have approached this better, in retrospect.

Before the man could respond there was a _huge_ rumble in the ground before-CRACK! The ground split as a creature rose from underground, and the creature was none other than the Worm God, Yul the Honest.

"...Yul?" Sky gasped in shock, still holding the wounded baby Worm.

Qrow glanced at Sky, then back at the massive Worm before them. He really wished he had his flask out right now…

" **You have done well, O warrior mine. It seems you have learned of the plan I have for you without me saying it.** " Yul said, confusing the two.

"... What?" Qrow couldn't help but ask. "What do you mean by that?" He continued in his confusion, which Sky shared.

" **In the beginning, the creatures of Grimm created out of jealousy by our lord, the God of Darkness, but in his haste to destroy, he made these creatures incomplete, unfinished. This outcome resulted in making them attack all things without discrimination, resulting in the world becoming what it is now.** " He explained, throwing Sky and Qrow for a loop.

' _The Grimm are_ incomplete? _What the fuck?!'_ The drunken huntsman thought in shock.

"What does that have to do with me?" Sky asked curiously.

Yul looked at him. " **Place your hand on the small one's wound, channel your aura into it by using your semblance.** " He instructed.

The raven haired knight looked at the creature in his arms before he placed his hand on the baby's wound and channeled his semblance through it. Sky and Qrow watched with interest as the wound closed itself and left only a scar. In addition the small creature also amazingly changed from black and white with red eyes to white and gray with blue eyes. The now healed and converted baby moved to look at Sky's face before it chirped and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Sky couldn't stop himself from smiling at the baby's action.

"I am _so_ keeping you, for sure." Sky declared as he held the small Grimm close to him.

"After that show, you'd have to be an idiot to not keep the little fella." Qrow admitted with a smile of his own. His face suddenly became one of concern. "Wait, how do we explain this to everyone else?" He asked.

Sky stiffened at the question before he relaxed. "We tell them the truth. If they don't like it, it's not our problem." He replied with a firm tone.

" **Wise words. Until our next encounter, O Warrior Mine."** Yul said before burrowing into the ground and leaving the area.

Qrow, Sky and the baby just stood there in silence for a moment before Qrow broke it. "... Back to Vale?" He asked.

"In the morning. We've all had a long day and deserve to rest after what just happened." Sky replied.

Qrow nodded before the two made camp and called it a night, the Worm snuggling up with Sky in his sleep.

(Elsewhere)

- _Downtown Vale, abandoned warehouse-_

The team and their teacher were now sneaking around the back of the warehouse where the captains were. Currently, Sun was standing on top of Wolfgang and Cayde's shoulders, looking inside to see what was going on.

"See anything, Sun?" Wolfgang asked his banana loving teammate.

"Yeah, an entire gang, and three others. Two captains and one other guy, he looks like a salamander faunus… With three fingers on each hand." The Monkey faunus reported.

"Wait, did you say three fingers?" Cayde asked in alarm.

"Yeah, why?" Sun asked in confusion.

"Shit, that's what I was afraid of. That faunas with the three fingered hands is a demolition expert. They must've brought him here to erase any evidence that's present." Cayde explained with an annoyed look.

Team ARSN looked at him with wide eyes at the info. They needed to act fast to get anything from this site.

"Wait, you don't mean Salas Three Fingers? The Mad Detonator?" Wolfgang asked as he and Sun got down. "Just how many of the captains are here in Vale?!"

"Hold on, what do you mean by mad? Is he angry?" Neptune questioned in confusion.

Everyone looked at him like he was stupid. "No dumbass, it means he's bat shit crazy!" Wolfgang snapped at him while smacking him on the back of the head.

"In any case we need to stop them. Come on, we gotta get moving." Cayde told the kids as they all ran to the back of the building.

As they snuck into through an open back window, Wolfgang rolled behind a concrete pillar and listened to the three Captains as they conversed.

"Come on Salas, hurry up! Just get those explosives ready!" A female voice, which he assumed belonged to the Rider, snapped as the sound of boots pacing around the floor was heard.

The Tormentor's guttural growl could be heard as he grumbled inaudible words to his pacing partner before sniffing the air and growling angrily again.

"Whaddya mean we've got company?" The Rider asked the man.

"Playmates?!" A gurgling voice said in a childishly excited tone.

"Shit!" Wolfgang hissed as he gestured for the others to get moving. "Go go go!" He whispered to them.

They did as ordered and started moving as fast as they could without giving away their position. Wolfgang took a grenade from his belt and rolled it in between the Tormentor's legs and once it made contact with his tiger tail, it burst into several small explosive drones that swarmed the giant man like wasps.

As the man dropped Wolfgang rolled out from his cover and threw a knife he had strapped to his boot at one of the Rider's goons, hitting him in the neck, killing him instantly.

"Damn it! Intruders!" Another goon yelled as he was tackled by Sun.

"Oh what luck! What fortune! Playmates appear!" The Detonator cheered happily as he jumped up and down.

Everyone picked a target and engaged them. Foxianna was fighting a grunt with her dual fans, Neptune was (quite literally) shocking his grunt with Trident's alternate mode, and Sune was whacking two grunts around with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in staff mode.

Cayde, meanwhile, was throwing down with The Rider herself. He whipped out his gun and shot a guy who was trying to sneak attack him in the head, and then reloading as his gun flamed up in blue fire. He then pointed it at the Rider and got off two body shots to the woman's shoulders which caused her aura to fluctuate.

As for Wolfgang; He was, at the moment, trying not to get blown up as The Mad Detonator was hurling huge spherical grenades at him. The man had an entire belt of these things around his chest and their purple dust light shined off the faunus's salamander-like skin. The dust itself was very familiar looking to the boy, almost like-

"Those are Void Dust grenades!" The boy observed as he dodged another and let it explode behind him. "Where'd you get them?! The Iron Wolves are the only ones who know the locations of where that kind of dust is located!" He demanded as he dodged yet another grenade.

"Hmm, where did I get? Bah, ugly, stupid humans can knowing, but not you! Eeehehehehehehe!" The bomber giggled in his creepy childlike tone before he back flipped to the bomb he was setting up and pressed a button.

The Rider saw this and then grabbed the Tormentor, who just stood off to the side throughout the whole fiasco. "Come on Salas, we're leaving! Now!" She called out to her mentally unstable partner.

The entire squad cleared out before the team could do anything. Cayde rushed over to the big bomb and realized it was now armed... And that there was a radio.

That's when the voice of the Detonator came on the radio. "Bye bye friends! Now to play a game, you close eye and _count down_!" He said before every explosive that was on every part of the building started to arm itself and started counting down, and the timer was set to thirty seconds.

"EVERYONE FUCKING RUN!" Cayde roared as everyone started rushing for the exit. They managed to get out with only three seconds left before- _BOOM!_

The entire building exploded, the shockwave knocking everyone to the ground.

"Well… That certainly ruined my day." Sun stated as he lay there, just staring at the sky.

"Ditto." The resident kyuubi faunas agreed.

"Now I get why you call him The Mad Bomber." Neptune groaned while spitting out a pebble.

"Mad Detonator." Wolfgang corrected as he fell flat on his back in exhaustion.

"Whatever!" Neptune groaned.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Mountain Glenn, underground-_

Ruby skid to the ground with a grunt as Roman had just kicked her around. "Wow." Roman said as he dusted himself off. "You were right, Perry, this did make me feel better."

The faunus he referred to gave him a thumbs up as the man got down to Ruby's level. "You are so much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours." Roman said. "Now, tell me, how'd find us Red?"

Ruby's only response was to growl at him before vanishing in a cloud of rose petals. Roman took a step back in surprise before he looked around and saw Ruby running as fast as she could from him. He smirked before aiming Melodic Cudgel at her then flipped it around and fired its grappling hook at her. The hook connected and reeled Ruby back to his feet.

"Looks like you got a few tricks, so do I." Roman smirked before there was a loud explosion from off in the distance. "What the-? Perry, if you and the boys could check that-" Roman tried to say before there was an even bigger rumble. "Okay, what is going on here?!" He yelled.

"I'll tell what." A voice said as a _very_ tall woman landed next to him. She was largely built and muscular with lean muscle that looked oddly sexy, mocha skin, white hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing White Fang attire with the pants torn at the knees, and the shirt and jacket at the shoulders. She also had a tone of weapons strapped to her back, and she had spider legs on her back. "That's the noise of intruders." She told him.

That's when Team Rwby and Oobleck were seen entering the area. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Charlotte." Roman said before the woman grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up. "Sorry, uh, _Mechanic._ " The man corrected himself as she dropped him.

Ruby used this opportunity to run away by using her semblance, causing Roman to bend his cane in anger. "Will someone kill her?!" He yelled at the goons beside him.

They took aim at the runaway girl alongside Roman and fired at her. Ruby managed to dodge the bullets flying in her direction before she came face to face with another squad in front of her, weapons at the ready. Ruby thought this was the end for her before an explosion knocked them away, revealing her team and Oobleck rushing to her.

"Ruby!" Yang cried as the girl leaped into her sister's arms. "Are you okay?" The blonde asked as she stroked her sister's hair in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Torchwick is planning on using a train to get into the city!" The girl explained as Blake handed her Crescent Rose.

"Impossible! The trains down here no longer function!" Oobleck denied, not realizing that a train had been repaired in secret.

"But there is, and I think one of the White Fang Captains is here, too. Is there one called "The Mechanic" by chance, Blake?" Ruby asked her cat faunas teammate.

"..." Blake was silent as her hair stood up on end. "She's the Captain's second in command, you saw her?! She's here?!" She asked in alarm.

That's when Roman's voice could be heard. "Get to your stations, we are leaving now!" He called from a loudspeaker as every goon hopped on the train as it started up.

"We need to stop that train!" Ruby told her team. "Come on!"

They all rushed to the train before it could get enough speed and hopped on the caboose.

As they leaped onto the second car, Oobleck opened the roof entrance and his eyes widened. "Oh no." He said in worry.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"That, appears to be a bomb." Oobleck replied.

"What do we do?" Weiss asked.

"We'll have to stop this train, now." Oobleck told her. The five all jumped to the next car, but Oobleck stopped Blake. "Blake, detach the caboose, it'll kill us all!"

Blake nodded and jumped down and prepared to sever the latch keeping the cars connected… Only for it to detach itself. "Huh?" She got out in confusion.

"What happened?" Oobleck asked from above.

"It detached itself!" Blake called back.

That's when the car exploded and a huge hole opened in the cavern, letting in a large amount of Grimm to crawl out of it.

The doctor shook his head in worry. "No, no no." He said as he ran to the next car, and found another bomb. "They all have bombs!" He yelled in panic.

"We got baddies!" Ruby informed her team as White Fang goons started walking towards them, with the Mechanic leading them.

"Get those brats!" She yelled, pointing at them, sending a bunch of homing missiles at them from a set of rocket launchers on her back and shoulders.

The group of six managed to evade the volley sent in their direction. They ran and leaped into a car with Ruby staying with Oobleck and Zwei, but as they tried to go forward, they were stopped by the same girl from the Mech incident, Neo.

"You go ahead. This one's mine." Yang growled as she sent two blasts towards the ice cream girl, but the blasts were blocked by the paracal the girl was using. As Weiss and Blake left, Yang stomped up to Neo (who was two heads shorter than her) and glared at her. Neo just smirked at her smugly as her eyes changed color.

Yang tried to punch her as the girl blocked her and smacked her with her paracal, then walked in front of the blonde and taunted her while opening the umbrella.

Meanwhile, Blake and Weiss continued forward as the Heiress handed the raven haired cat faunas some Dust magazines. "Here, these should help." She told her. Blake nodded and took them. It wasn't long before they met a muscular White Fang member who wielded a chainsaw. He glared at them as he revved it up.

Weiss used her ice to distract the man to allow Blake to run. But that just made the man chuckle menacingly as he taunted her and grasped his chainsaw. "Finally, I get to kill a Schnee." He chuckled darkly.

Weiss growled as the two charged at each other and their weapons clashed causing a shockwave of air force to be generated. Elsewhere, Blake was now face to face with Roman Torchwick who was walking straight towards her.

"So, it looks like we meet again, kitty-cat. Ya know we really gotta stop meeting like this, people are gonna talk." The man said before firing off rounds from his cane.

Blake leaped back to avoid the shots and made a double of fire dust that blew up when he struck it, then started attacking him with quick powerful strikes and using her semblance to avoid his hits. She even used earth and ice dust to stick him in place before tackling him to the ground.

With Ruby, she Oobleck and Zwei were trying to fight the Mechanic, but her gargantuan size made for it to be a Herculean task. Even Oobleck's impressive skills with his thermos/bat wasn't doing anything to even harm the spider faunus.

"Her aura… is just as tough… as Yang's!" Ruby panted as she dropped to one knee after retreating. "Any ideas?" She asked her teacher.

"One." Oobleck said before he chugged down some coffee and swung his bat at a jumping Zwei who was sent barreling into the woman's broad chest like a missile and sent her skidding back into several Mechs that were behind her and sent them over the side of the train and tumbling through the tunnel. Then two more cars detached and blew up, letting in even more Grimm.

"Oh dear." The green haired doctor said as he looked at the scene.

"What?" Ruby asked in concern.

"He's leading Grimm into the city!" Oobleck replied in an alarmed tone.

Elsewhere Yang was still fighting Neo, but was having difficulty due to the other girl's smaller size and better levels of maneuverability and agility. The pink and brown haired girl easily using the blonde's fighting style against her before kicking her in the face and flipping over to a crate and sitting with her legs crossed and her paracal over her shoulder.

With Weiss she was fighting as hard as she could, even using time dilation to boost her speed, but it was all for naught as the man she was fighting swung her around like a rag doll. "Come here princess." He growled before picking her up and swinging his chainsaw around to deliver a killing blow.

With Yang, Neo had just hurled her into the ceiling and caused the girl to be disoriented before losing consciousness. As the ice cream woman was about to strike the killing blow with her sword that was hidden in her umbrella's handle, a woman in red and black clothing and a nevermore helmet swooped down and stopped her. Neo was shocked when she saw this mysterious woman, and that shock turned to terror as the black haired woman unsheathed a blood red Okatana and pointed it at her.

Neo shook like a leaf before she decided to cut her losses and used her semblance to woman swiped her blade in the air as a portal appeared and she walked through it whilst sheathing her sword. Yang slowly woke up and was able to catch a glimpse of the woman before she disappeared.

Meanwhile, Blake had Roman pinned under her heel. Said man grunted at the pressure before he chuckled a bit. "Hey, why are you fighting me? Aren't we on the same side?" The man asked cheekily. "What? You think a little bow is gonna keep you hidden? I saw you at the rally. We're on the same side, and you know it." He said in a taunting tone. Blake just grit her teeth and glared at him.

It was at this point Weiss came flying through the door, the chainsaw wielding White Fang man lumbering behind her.

"Weiss!" Blake cried before glaring at Torchwick.

"It's either me or her. So, what's it gonna be, Blake?" The man jeered at her smugly. Blake decided to knock him out with a kick to the head after that. She then dashed to help Weiss as she grabbed her and ran.

Elsewhere, Yang got her bearings back together and proceeded forward. As all the girls were starting to regroup, Ruby saw that there was a dead end straight ahead. Weiss, who was able to move around now, stabbed her sword in the top of the engine they were standing on and created a giant ice dome around them. A few seconds later the train crashed and they were all sent through the top layer of concrete and the street above them shattered, thus leaving the girls dazed and allowing all the Grimm Torchwick had led to the city to surface.

The four soon recovered from the impact and noticed what was going on. They immediately got their weapons ready for the fight to defend Vale. Alarms blared as the Grimm all ran amok, things had just gone from bad to worse, what were they going to do now?


	22. Vol 2 Ch 12: The Breach

**Vol: 2 Chapter 12: The Breach**

 **Song to listen to in the chapter: Team CFVY theme (Caffeine), Wendigo vs Wolfgang (All Animal by through fire)**

 **(Play Attack on Titan op 1 by Jonathan Young)**

 **Are you the prey?**

 **No we are the hunters!**

(Teams RWBY, JNPR, ARSN and Obsidian are seen in their combat poses as they stand in front of Beacon while Ruby and Wolfgang's cloaks flows in the wind, Ruby's turning to rose petals and Wolfgang's turning to snow)

 **Flowers with their leaves forgotten, trampled into dust they're fallen, birds with broken wings are crying, wind will never take them flying.**

(Sky and Wolfgang are seen looking at pictures of their birth parents with solemn looks before looking at their friends and smiling as the image burns away and shows Cinder standing in front of a burning picture of Sky holding a little girl)

 **Waste your precious moments praying, but god's not here and nothing's changing, if you want to fix your fate then change it with determination!**

(Wolfgang is seen standing in front of the King of Seasons prophecy mural with a determined expression before turning away in aggravation, while Sky is seen standing in front of Yul with a determined expression before two charge at each other and clash)

 **Pigs will sneer at the steadfast, as we climb o'er the dead keep advancing ahead! Live like your life in peace like you're just a sheep, but wolves will never lose their freedom!**

(Weiss is seen fighting alongside Wolfgang as they battle multiple White Fang grunts before cutting to Sky and Yang fighting off Grimm of various types, the two males protecting the two girls as Wolfgang turns into his Werewolf form and charges and Sky swings his sword at the screen)

 **Sick of the cage it's just the beginning, we're a disgrace until we're winning, over the walls like hunters we're fighting, they're not the predators anymore!**

(Ruby and Jaune are seen fighting Roman before cutting to Sun fighting Mink and cutting to Foxianna fighting Rex alongside Pyrrha and Nora)

 **Hungry to kill you'll never forget this, piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance, bloody the bow and arrow in crimson, rally the hunters to war!**

(The scene changes to everyone running towards each other as they all clash, causing a flash of light as teams RWBY and ARSN jump into the air as Ruby swings Crescent Rose at the screen and Wolfgang uses his Void dust bow to shoot an arrow at the screen before the title "RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 2" appears)

 _-Vale plaza-_

It was chaos in Vale. A few moments ago, a train crashed through the old tunnel leading to the underground ruins of Mountain Glenn, leading troves of Grimm behind it. At the center of it all, Team RWBY stood ready to fight off the threat spilling from the breach.

The four girls had their weapons ready to fight as they waited for one of the Grimm to make the first move. It was a short wait as the King Taijitu that was present roared, causing the rest of the horde to charge.

The girls all started fighting in whatever ways they could to beat back the Grimm. Ruby used Crescent Rose to spin around and start kicking the circle of Grimm that had gathered around her. Blake started hacking away at a few and Weiss used her ice to freeze a wave solid. Yang meanwhile sent several groups of them flying before crashing into the ground after being hit in the back by a conspiracy of Nevermore.

The four managed to regroup when they saw even more Grimm started to pour into the surface. Ruby was nervously looking at the dark side of the King Taijitu when an explosion was heard.

Ruby and the Taijitu looked in the direction it came from just in time to see Nora fly in and smash the demon snake on the head.

"Nora SMASH!" The ginger shouted with obvious enthusiasm as the blow connected.

The rest of Team JNPR showed up ready to fight a few seconds after that whole thing happened, though Jaune was still a bit slow on speed.

"Let's get moving!" Pyrrha said as she dashed in along with Ren and Nora, leaving Jaune behind. The blonde knight just grunted slightly before charging in himself.

"Alright Jaune, time to show everyone you've improved. Who's first?!" The boy yelled before there was a loud thud behind him. He turned around and saw that an Ursa was standing right in front of him. "Oh, So you're first huh? Yeah no that's fine!" The boy chuckled nervously. "You've done this before, you can do this!"

He then drew his sword and started swinging it around like a madman, slicing off its arms and legs before delivering the final blow by cutting off its head. The boy panted as he then rose his other hand and shot a Boarbatusk in the head with his Grimm Dagger hand cannon without even looking at it.

Pyrrha looked back at him and smiled. He was getting better. As everyone was regrouping, Team ARSN arrived on the scene with Cayde and so did Cinder and her team. And lastly, the Mechanic was crawling out of the underground and was about to get mauled by an alpha Beowolf, but it was shot down by a sniper shot from above. The spider faunus turned in the direction of the shot and saw a man wearing the coat of an Atleasian officer and a recreated Nevermore helmet, he was a hawk faunus with a pair of wings and a sniper rifle, his eyes though didn't look normal, they seemed to be cybernetic.

"Nice shot, Hawkeye. You definitely earn your title as the Sharpshooter." The woman said into her scroll.

"Just doing my job!" The man replied, waving a feathered hand at her from his perch which was several meters away.

Right at that moment, Sky and Qrow also arrived with the baby Worm in tow. "Go help the girls, I'll go get help!" Qrow said as he started to leave. Sky was about to stop him, but stopped in shock at what he saw... The man had just turned into a crow.

"... You know what? I'll ask another time." He said to himself before looking at his worm charge. "What am I gonna do with you in the meantime?" He mused. The baby just looked at him for a moment before he started glowing and growing in size until he was at Sky's height and had the body of a Boa Constrictor. The raven haired knight looked at his charge in amazement.

"... At least you can fight." He deadpanned, idly wondering if this was just the tip of the iceberg before storing those thoughts for later and deploying his facemask. "Stay close to me, okay?" He ordered, getting a noise of confirmation. "Good. Also, your name is Erebus now." He said as he named his worm, getting a joyful chirp from him.

"Alright, let's go!" He said as he charged with Erebus keeping pace with him.

Meanwhile, Wolfgang was running up to where Weiss was as soon as he saw her, his pet wolves Dread and Fang running with him and mauling any Grimm they could get their fangs on. As he ran up to her he immediately started looking her over, almost frantically.

"Are you okay, Weiss? What happened? Are you hurt?" He said in worry, grabbing the sides of her face.

The whitette blushed as her face was held by his hands. "L-let go of me, you dolt!" She squeaked in embarrassment as she swatted his hands away.

"Princess…" He said, giving her a pleading look. "I'm serious."

The white haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed. Elsewhere, Foxxianna was helping Ruby fight while using her semblance to confuse the other Grimm. Right at that moment, a new team just entered the scene, it was Team CFVY and they were absolutely obliterating the waves that attacked them.

Yatsuhashi, a large Asian boy in green armor, was currently fighting with Sky against an entire pack. The larger boy relaxed his arm as he swung his giant sword at the ground, causing the street to shatter under the impact.

Sky was, somehow, untouched by the shockwave.

Fox, a dark skinned boy who looked like he was blind and wore red clothes, pummeled and Ursa severely before turning it into a pseudo spike grenade, the spikes killing a dozen other Grimm in the blast radius.

Velvet, the very same rabbit faunas Sky defended back then, was making use of her heritage to kick a few Beowolves around. The kicks were surprisingly lethal to them if the sight of them dissolving was anything to go by.

And the final member, Cocoa Adel, was currently starring down an alpha Beowulf who had just destroyed a building. "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." She snapped at the Grimm while she looked at it from over her sunglasses. "Prepare to die." She said simply as she slammed her briefcase into the top of the Wolf Grimm's head and caused the ground to shatter. The creature tried to get up but was soon brought down by another clean hit after being sassily stared taunted by Cocoa.

Foxxianna, meanwhile, couldn't help but bite her nails in arousal. She couldn't deny that the second year student was honestly, _really_ sexy, and it absolutely turned her on. Elsewhere Velvet was about to use her own weapon, but was stopped by her fashionista teammate.

"You spent the whole school year building that up." She told her as she gripped her briefcase. "Don't waste it here." She added as the box suddenly morphed into a giant brown and gold mini Gatling gun. After this, she proceeded to mow down every Grimm within firing distance, even causing the same conspiracy of Nevermore to crash into the streets behind her.

The next people to join were Goodwitch, Port and Oobleck, all easily beating wave after wave of Grimm. But before anyone could do anything else, the ground started to rumble. The huge hole in the middle of the street continued to open as a large clawed hand reached out from it and hoisted itself up, revealing the most monstrous Grimm any of them had ever seen.

It was massive, a total of five stories tall and terrifying to behold. It looked like a Beowulf that hadn't had a decent meal in a long time, White bones lined its rib area, and it's body was extremely lanky and it also had a set of elk antlers on its head. The creature looked at the scene before letting out a blood curling yodeling howl.

"Shit!" Wolfgang gasped.

"It's a Primeval Wendigo!" Sky yelled as Erebus returned to his side after dealing with a few other Grimm

"Is the negativity here that high?!" Sun asked, readying himself for a tough fight.

"Screw that, we gotta kill that thing, _now!_ " Wolfgang yelled. He reloaded after no look shooting a passing Nevermore, causing his gun's barrel and chamber to burst into golden fire. "Lone Wolf's Howl!" He howled as he pulled the trigger, fanning the hammer as several super charged shots came out, collecting into one giant Wolf shaped blast that hit the creature dead on.

The attack didn't seem to do much as the beast just shook its head from the collision and then _swatted_ the boy away like a fly into a concrete wall, causing the faunus's armor and aura to break upon impact.

"Wolfgang!" Neptune called out to his team leader in worry as Dread and Fang rushed over to him in worry. The blue haired teen rushed over to check on him. After looking him over, he cursed under his breath. "He's out cold!" Neptune reported.

"Guys, we're gonna need some Atlesian firepower if we wanna take this thing down!" Yang called out to everyone else. She might be eager for crazy situations, but even she knew better than to go up against a primeval Grimm.

As if on cue, the very same military came flying in, the ships gunning down any remaining small Grimm and then Atlesian Knights jumped from the planes and started firing on the Primeval, but the beast wasn't having it, because it immediately started swatting the robots away and even started eating some of them. Hell, it even grabbed one of the planes by the wing and hurled it into one of the gunships.

Everyone watched as the primeval was taking immense damage but dealing twice as much, it just wouldn't go down. Meanwhile, Wolfgang slowly started to wake up, but as the memory of how he was knocked out resurfaced, he felt himself get angry as Neptune helped him up, all the while his armor fell apart, and he saw that his prized wolf pelt cloak made from the She Wolf who had raised him and his brothers, was damaged. This enraged him even more, he wanted to _kill_ that Grimm! As soon as he thought that, he could feel the very familiar changes that came when he got angry after his aura had shattered.

The primeval was now glaring at all in front of it as it let out its horrid cry, it was angry now, and with a Grimm like that, that was never a good thing.

"We gotta end this fast, it's getting angry." Sky said as he stepped back, trying to get Yang behind him.

It was at that moment Wolfgang had finished transforming and let out his own howl, causing everyone else to look at him. They were worried he might somehow attract more Grimm like that, but they also knew that he might be the key to getting through this in one piece.

The now Werewolf howled as he charged at the Wendigo and grabbed it by its muzzle and clamped it shut before swinging it around like a rag doll and slamming it into the streets, then proceeded to beat its head in with repeated overhead two handed smashes.

The Wendigo was actually starting to show signs of damage from Wolfgang's assault, and it wasn't helping that it was trying (and failing miserably) to resist.

But as Wolfgang was about to deliver a killing blow, the beast caught the boy's clawed hand, then the other and then slammed the Werewolf into an adjacent wall. The two then charged at each other and collided in a head butt, and as the larger of the two regained its footing, Wolfgang stomped on its foot and then grabbed its jaws while it cried in pain before forcing it open snapping the creatures jaw and neck in one move, killing it instantly.

Wolfgang let the beast fall down as he howled in victory, Dread and Fang joining in. Everyone else cheered in victory, too.

(Hours later)

Everyone was sitting at the airdock overlooking Vale, just enjoying the scenery. Everyone had finally taken notice of Erebus and almost attacked him had Sky not intervened and practically ordered everyone to look at him closely. Needless to say, the group was confused by the baby Worm Grimm's appearance. Sky had told them he would explain the whole thing when they were with Ozpin for a debrief so he didn't have to repeat himself.

That would come later, though, because they were all busy just relaxing a bit after what had just transpired.

"Well guys, looks like we did it." Sky sighed, Erebus back to his regular size and draped around his neck.

"Yeah, I was NOT expecting a Primeval to show up to that mess." Foxianna chimed in, her legs dangling from the edge of the platform.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'll be very disappointed." Weiss added with a huff.

"You and me both, Princess. After that Wendigo swatted me, my cloak got torn in half and my armor was destroyed so now I have to wait for a new set!" Wolfgang growled indignantly.

"Weiss, Wolfgang, a two headed snake literally smashed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." Yang pointed out, causing their heads to drop slightly.

"Yeah, plus we still haven't really solved anything. Lots of people were hurt, we still don't know why they did this or who that mystery girl was." Ruby stated in a downtrodden tone.

"Not to mention the Captains destroyed all the evidence we may have had." Sun mused, Neptune nodding in agreement.

"Well, not every tale has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss shrugged.

"We may not have all of the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars, and I think that's something we can be proud of." Blake told them.

"Yeah, plus if anyone else tries to do something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Ruby chirped.

"Yay, teamwork, comradery, good guys, all that stuff." Yang yawned as she and Sky leaned back together.

"So what now?" Wolfgang asked.

"Well I'd suggest training for the tournament, but I think we have that covered." Weiss suggested with a shrug.

"Bedtime then?" Ruby asked.

"Yes please." Yang said with a longing tone.

"Sleep, I'm comin' home to you!" Sky declared, Erebus already asleep on his shoulders.

"I'm gonna sleep forever." Blake yawned.

"Ditto." Sun nodded.

"Clean sheets, here I come." Neptune added.

"A bath, a nice erotic novel and a good night sleep sounds great right now." Foxxianna yawned.

"God I can't wait to get out of these clothes and onto my own bed!" Wolfgang yawned carnivorously, Dread and Fang following suit.

The group of thirteen then made their way to the dorms to call it a day after the madness they went through. They certainly deserved it.

(Elsewhere)

Ozpin had just finished a talk with the council and was now looking out his window. James Ironwood, his own friend had apparently made him out to look incompetent, and it honestly hurt the old man, more than most would realize.

Ironwood, meanwhile, was in his own makeshift office and was currently opening up a cell, which was revealed to house none other than public enemy el numero uno, Roman Torchwick.

"Now Torchwick, I'm going to ask you again. Who is in charge of your operation?" The General questioned the man.

"Isn't it obvious? You're looking at him." Torchwick stated smuggly to the man as he leaned back in the cell.

Ironwood couldn't help but chuckle. So that's the way he wanted to play it huh? Well two could play that game.

Elsewhere Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were standing at the scene of the fiasco. "A lot of faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels." Mercury notes.

"Yeah, you still think the White Fang will listen to us now?" Emerald asked her black haired leader.

"No." A deep voice said as they turned around and saw two men walk up to them. One was a bull faunus with red hair and was wearing all black clothing and a decorated mask, the second was a vulture faunus who had pale gray skin and the same talons as his faunus species, he wore a mask as well that was like a Nevermore and walked with a staff of some sort. "But they'll listen to us, won't they, Carrion?" The boy asked his companion.

"The captains will follow your lead, General Adam." The creaking voice of the vulture man said to the redhead.

"Yes, they will…" The redhead, Adam Taurus, said ominously.

 **Credits**

 **Author: Dragon Emperor0**

 **Co-authors: Godzilla Kaiju and Thermalsnipern7**

 **Editor: Thermalsnipern7**

 **Soundtrack: Party Hard, Crab Rave, Caffeine, All Animal by through fire**

 **Credits song: Inside Out by Five Finger Death Punch**

 **End of Volume 2**

 **Volume 3 is coming soon…**

 **RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 2**

(Beacon Courtyard, night time)

Yang was walking to the statue in the courtyard after receiving a strange note telling her to meet the sender there. So, here she was, on her way to meet the sender.

That's when she saw her, the mystery woman from before, she was standing in front of the school statue and was waiting for her.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked as she stood there in front of the woman clad in the mask. "Take off your mask, let me see your face." She ordered.

The woman acquiesced and took her helmet off… Revealing a face that looked exactly like Yang's except full grown and had permanently red eyes while Yang's became that color whenever she got angry.

Meanwhile, Sky was lying down trying to fall asleep only to snap up upon sensing an aura he hadn't felt in years.

"Raven…" He growled before grabbing Undying Fury. He then started making his way to the source of her aura signature. He supposed a small reunion was in order. Erebus, somehow, wasn't disturbed by this as he continued to sleep on the boy's pillow.

Once he got to where the signal was originating from, he saw that it was Raven, and she was talking to Yang. "Hello Yang, it's been a long time." The woman said to her daughter.

"...Mom?" The blonde gasped in surprise.

Sky's heart stopped at that moment. Raven was Yang's… _Mom_?! He had his suspicions due to the resemblance between the two, and what Qrow had said, but he dared not act on them. The boy gripped his sword and immediately started running towards them as Raven put her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"We have a lot to talk about." The black haired woman said before having to jump back as Sky swung his sword down between them in a bit to both separate them and Raven's arm from her body.

The raven haired knight stood back up as he glared at the elder Branwen woman. "Been a while, huh Raven?" He growled.

"Sky? What are you doing here? And how do you know her?" Yang asked in a mix of surprise and a bit of anger, with the latter being that he seemed to know her mother and didn't tell her.

Raven dusted herself off her before shaking her head and chuckling. "Sky Obsidian, so what Qrow said was true, you are close with my daughter." She then gave a sharp glare. "How _cute._ " She hissed sharply.

"What? Are you still throwing a fit over what I did before I left your tribe of _weaklings?!_ " He hissed right back at her without fear.

"Okay, _what_ is going on here?!" Yang demanded as she got between the two.

"I was part of Raven's little tribe of bandits from age ten to age twelve. It was at that point I left after I killed one of the more… Dark natured members. He was a rapist, so I hold no guilt over killing him." Sky admitted before continuing. "As for why I didn't say anything when Wolfgang asked back then… Let's be real: Why would I admit to being a former member of the Branwens in a cafeteria, of all places?" He asked with a pointed look.

Yang was going to give a rebuttal, but decided against it. "You… Got a point." She sighed before glaring at her mother. "And as for _you_." She growled at the woman. "I have just one thing I want to ask you."

"And what's that?" Raven questioned.

"Why?" Was all the blonde said.

Raven raised an eyebrow before realizing what she meant. "Why did I leave? Simple. Both you and your father were weak, and I regretted every moment I spent with him and you." She admitted without remorse. "However… I will admit that I may have been too quick to judge you at least." The woman said before turning her back to the two. "You're definitely not as weak as I previously thought you were. So perhaps I was wrong to leave." She then added with slight pride. "Perhaps…"

She then swiped her sword across the air and a red portal appeared. "Yang, I won't apologize for leaving, or what I said, because I'm only saying the truth. But know this, I did love your father and you. Otherwise I wouldn't have stayed around as long as I did, but I wanted you to prove that you were strong before I acknowledged you." She then walked over to her daughter and rubbed her hair affectionately. "Don't disappoint me." She told her firmly before walking over to the portal. "And tell Tai, that he shouldn't be so emotional, it'll be bad for his health." And with that she stepped inside the portal, and disappeared, without a trace.

Sky and Yang stood there in silence before the former turned to Yang with a sigh. "Yang, I am truly sorry for keeping this from you. My time with the Branwens was anything but good in my eyes and I just wanted to leave that part of my past behind." He said with a sad look on his face. "If you want some time alone, I'll-" Sky got out before Yang pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not angry at you, Sky. Hell, I _can't_ be angry at you. If you're not proud of it, then I can't blame you for wanting to leave it behind." She assured as she kept hugging her favorite sparring partner.

Sky was stunned by her words, but simply just kept hugging her instead of ruining the moment. A couple minutes passed before Yang started to cry into Sky's shoulder, the full weight of her mother's words, good and bad, sunk in for her. She just couldn't stop the tears from coming, she just kept crying into the fabric of Sky's tank top as he held her as tightly as possible.

The Grimm Knight was afraid his semblance would somehow act up, but he tossed his fears aside so he could comfort his best friend. And he swore to himself, that from this day forward, he would never let go, no matter what.


	23. World of Remnant: Primeval Grimm

_**Primeval Grimm**_

 _Narrated by: Professor Ozpin_

Primeval Grimm. The human and faunas mind shivers in fear at the very thought of such a beast. They are different from the rest of the ordinary Grimm in numerous ways, all of which can't be listed here, so we'll be focusing on the few that stand out the most.

First of all: Their age, Primeval Grimm are some of the oldest and most powerful Grimm, hence the name, a Grimm that is old enough to be considered a Primeval may be old enough to where that even the oldest of Alphas could be considered babies in comparison. Whereas Alphas have lived for hundreds of years, Primeval Grimm have been recorded to have lived for thousands of years.

Second is: Their intelligence, primeval Grimm are not just old, they are also far more intelligent than their younger brethren. In fact, some of these Grimm have even learned the ability of speech. (The Worm Gods are an example of this), and as such, these Grimm rarely seek out confrontations unless the urge is too great, so they are rarely seen by the average human or faunas.

Third: Their size, these Grimm in addition to being old, are also larger than even the biggest of Alpha Grimm. The smallest Primeval coming in at least nine stories tall. And as they get older they just keep growing, becoming as large as a city if not larger. These Grimm are not to be trifled with, else you will most likely be squashed underfoot.

Fourthly: Their hunger, it knows no limits. If you want a solid example of this, then look no further than the Worm God, Ur the Ever Hunger. He would consume whole cities just to sate his bottomless appetite. Is it a stretch to assume that others would not do so as well? They are hungry for both negative and positive emotions, you can often feel it. Even a ways off. Their aura and their hunger has been known to weigh on their prey, casting a shadow as if it could be felt in their core. In fact, the only way to attract a Grimm of this level is by unleashing an unfathomable amount of negativity.

And lastly: Their anger, the one thing that sets the Primeval Grimm apart from other Grimm above all else, is their anger. The god of darkness had left all Grimm incomplete in his haste to create the perfect tool of destruction, leaving a gaping hole in them that left the creatures devoid of everything but two things: hunger and hatred. A hatred for all things no matter what it was (something that their creator had never intended, for it went against his philosophy). And the anger of a primeval knows no beginning or end.

Though that begs the question: What happens to these creatures' anger and hunger, if they're able to become complete? I suppose it's something that may never be answered, at least for now...


	24. Vol 3 Teaser Trailer: Last Call

**Vol. 3 Trailer 1: Last Call**

A record player on a jukebox starts playing an old tune as two spirit glasses full of ice sit on the bar of a shop just within walking distance of Beacon as someone suddenly pours some alcohol into it. A pale hand takes the glass and then takes a sip from it, revealing it to be Qrow Brawnwen.

"Okay, so I was in this super boring meeting about something, I don't know-wasn't paying attention-" The man said to no one in particular as he drank. "Then BOOM-it was like there was an ugly contest where everyone was a winner." He added as the images of an explosion, and Grimm of all sorts attacking was shown.

"This one guy was like: "RAAAHHH" so I shot him. Pew." The man said while making a hand gun. "Shot this other guy, psh tkuu!" He then added. "Then shot these other two dudes just to be safe, POW bam!" He then took another swig. "I was doing a lot of shooting if I'm being honest. And then PWEEEW! They destroyed my favorite store, second favorite, there's this spicy ramen shop. I'm getting sidetracked. Long story short, I get busy." He then adds. "So I'm like: I got this! Ya know like how you can be like: I got this. But man, I so did _not_ have it."

He then turned to the shopkeeper who he was apparently talking to, who just shrugged and went back to sweeping. "Eh, guess you had to be there." Qrow shrugged before the wall next to the shopkeeper crumbled, startling him and showing a war zone on the other side. Downing the last of his drink Qrow got up while putting the glass down and grabbing his weapon. "Well, back to work." He said before hopping into the battlefield.

"Qrow! Any day now!" Ironwood said through his scroll.

"Yeah yeah, jeez a guy has one drink during a mission and he never hears the end of it." The human bad luck charm groaned as he kept running, shooting things along the way as the title card "RWBY Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 3" appears.


	25. Vol 3 Trailer 2: Rally the Troops

**Vol. 3 Trailer 2: Rally the Troops**

The day after the fall of Beacon everyone who had survived was now gathered outside the school in front of a pile of rubble where Sky Obsidian was standing.

"Times may be dark, but we are Remnant's greatest hope." Sky began as he stood on the emptomtu pedestal. "Look around you, a gathering of noble huntsmen new and old!" He continued as he gestured to all the students and huntsmen in front of him.

- _Elsewhere at the other side of the academy-_

Wolfgang was on a makeshift stage and was about to deliver his own speech with Foxxianna with him. The boy got up from his sitting position as he rose up slowly. "Okay listen up! You're a bunch of dirty misfits! But you're all that's left so you'll have to do!" He said to his own group. This caused everyone to look at him disbelievingly then at each other.

- _With Sky-_

"Our home was attacked, I was there, and fought against the endless onslaught." Sky continued as he recalled the battle against all the invading Grimm and White Fang members.

Meanwhile Wolfgang was recalling the same skirmish but mainly just him firing from the hip while next to Foxxianna and Sky. "They kept coming so I kept firing, not gonna lie, I was magnificent." He said, blowing his own whistle.

"Despite the sacrifice of many brave and noble Huntsmen, we lost everything: Beacon, Vale, our home." Sky mused to his own group as they all mused together in agreement with what he was saying.

Wolfgang decided to bring up something unimportant to the matter at hand. "So, everything is gone. Your stuff, my stuff, but most importantly my stuff!" He stated while pointing at himself, making everyone look at him with an 'Are you serious right now?' vibe.

"And we know the name of our enemy, her name is-" Sky started to say before...

"Sally! No, Sarah? I don't know, it's something with an S!" Wolfgang yelled before correcting himself twice before giving up.

"Salem. Now I know we usually look to our mentors in times of peril, but this isn't their battle alone." Sky told them in a serious tone as an image of their enemy could be seen being imagined by all present.

"Which means if I don't see you out there, I'll kill you myself." Wolfgang added to his own line, while also brandishing his knife, making everyone become nervous.

Sky continued his speech. "We must take back what is ours, and avenge this injustice, for that is the duty of all Huntsmen." He said, getting varying noises of agreement.

"Okay, so I'll be honest with ya. Worst case scenario, ya die, but who knows, maybe you won't." Wolfang said while sitting before standing up as he finished his statement, shrugging.

Sky then finished his rally off with a bang. "So I ask you, who will stand, with me?!" He yelled, raising his sword into the air, prompting everyone else to raise their weapons as well as they roared in agreement.

"Yeaaah!... Really? Nothing guys?" Wolfgang said as he also tried to end his rally on a high note, but that fell flat on its face when everyone was deathly quiet.

"Wow, that... That was inspiring." Foxxianna deadpanned as she rolled her eyes.

Wolfgang sighed as he tapped his foot before he remembered something he was gonna say. "Oh and I almost forgot, there will be a ton of loot!" He yelled at the other kids.

Applause finally erupted from his group.

Wolfgang was pleased now. "Yeah. That's what I thought, YEAAAH!" He said as he joined in the cheering himself as the title card 'RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 3' appeared on the screen.


	26. Character Short: Wolf

**Character short: Wolf**

Everyone knows Wolfgang Amadus Prowl at this point, but everyone has to have wondered what happened to get him into Beacon at one point or another, right? Well the circumstances that lead up to him going to Beacon instead of the Atlas academy, is a rather tricky subject. Let's start from the beginning.

You see, the Prowl family was very good friends with the headmaster of the Atlas academy: General James Ironwood, and they trusted him immensely, however that doesn't mean they were willing to trust him with their adopted son, especially not the boy's father, Deus.

Deus Prowl was a very traditional man, who was born and raised in the Iron Wolf Order, and is in fact descended from the founders of the order: Lord Radagast and Lady Jolder. This meant that the values of the Order were hardwired into him, including this: No member of the Order was to ever join the military.

Since the Atlas military and the huntsman academy were one in the same, that meant that in no way was Wolfgang to go to the academy, under any circumstances. In fact he was also banned from attending the minor academy as well, meaning he was essentially home schooled.

If that makes the order sound esoteric, then you'd be right. And to an extent they were, and had been for centuries.

As of right now Wolfgang was in Ironwood's office playing their weekly poker/chess match. And the faunus boy was currently being worked over at said chess game.

"You know, I've never really been good at this." Wolfgang said as he made a random move with his rook.

"Neither have I, and I always lose to Ozpin because of it." Ironwood nodded, moving his bishop to capture his rook. "And I believe that's checkmate." He added, sounding suitably smug.

"Goddamn it!" The boy snapped in irritation.

As the two finished the game, Wolfgang then got a call from his dad on his scroll. "Yeah?" He responded. After a few seconds the boy's face contorted in aggravation. "What? Whaddya mean I'm gonna be going to Beacon?! Why can't I go to Atlas?" There was a few seconds of silence. "Screw traditions, I've got a life here. I'm not just gonna uproot it because of some stupid rules that are over a fucking _century old,_ pops!"

There was a loud burst of arguments from both sides before the boy growled and just sighed. "Alright, ya know what? Fucking fine, I'll go, but don't expect me to call you while I'm there, got it?" He snapped before hanging up.

The boy sat down again and slammed his hands on the table where the board game was and swatted it off in frustration. "Goddamn it!" He roared.

"Wolfgang." Ironwood said firmly. "You know that your father is only trying to do what he thinks is best for you. Trust me, I've known that man for a long time, and even if he's… Old fashioned, he'd never let the rules of the Order change his decisions about his family."

The boy sighed. "Yeah whatever."

(A few days later)

Wolfgang was now about to take the physical exams needed to get into Beacon, which were all very rigorous. The first test he had to go through were endurance tests, which made him do various exercises.

The first was a 20 meter dash, which he got third overall with a time of 3.6 seconds. Next was a weight lifting test, where he got fourth place, punch strength which he got on in second place, and then lastly was a weapons test, where he had to undergo a mock fight against a small hoard of captured Grimm.

The first ones that came out were five Boars. The Grimm charged at him and he had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit, then he drew his sword out and used its fire blast function to incinerate two of the five. Then he drew his gun and shot one of them, then reloaded after killing it, causing his gun to burst into flames. Then he shot twice and the second caused the third boar to explode and burn the last one.

The last boar squealed as it charged again and the boy slid under it and then threw a knife into its skull and then twirled a second one while charging it with solar dust, and then threw it at the boar, which then swallowed it and a few seconds later, the knife blew up and so did the Grimm.

Wolfgang panted as he sat down, his test was over, and now he had to wait to see if he made it in. A few days later, he got his answer when he was told to come to the headmaster Ozpin's office a couple days before school started.

As the boy sat down in the man's office, Ozpin faced him and offered him a small plate of cookies along with a small mug of coffee.

The faunus ate the sweets quietly as Ozpin looked at him. "Well mister Prowl, you certainly made an impact in our physical exams." Ozpin told him.

"Yeah…" Wolfgang grumbled as he drank his coffee.

"Though I have to wonder, on some of these results, it seems like to me that you were holding back." The man noted. "Mind explaining why?"

"Just didn't feel like going all out." The boy grumbled, which was more or less the truth.

Ozpin was quiet for a little while. "Well even so, your scores were good enough to let you in. But while I understand your frustration, please realize that I can only help you adjust if you'll let me."

Wolfgang glared at the man before letting out a heavy sigh. "Fine, I'll do that." He told the man.


	27. Character Short: Obsidian

**Character Short: Obsidian**

Sky Obsidian's acceptance to Beacon Academy has often been the topic of heated debate amongst his peers. Everyone always wondered, how was it that an enigma like him was able to get the attention of one of the four best huntsman schools in the world? Especially since little to nothing was known about him.

Let's travel back in time to two months before the new school year at Beacon begins.

 _-Vale, two months before the new school year-_

Sky Obsidian was busy looking through a bounty list at a local bounty post. He often took jobs like this to get money so he could keep Prologue and Epilogue maintained and full of bullets, and so he could keep his favorite ride, _Consequence,_ well oiled and in working order.

That's when he saw a particularly interesting one. A train load of Dust being shipped from Mistral's refinery to vale was in need of a guard, and the pay was pretty decent. The boy immediately took the job and headed to the station.

Once on the train he rode on it for a few hours which passed uneventfully. However at about the three quarter mark of the journey, alarms went off. Sky ran to the cargo area where the crates of raw dust were and saw that there were three faunus on the train. A weasel girl, a chameleon faunus man with black hair that was in dreadlocks and mocha colored skin and freckles, and a bull faunus with red hair and a decorative mask.

"HEY!" He barked, getting the attention of the three. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing." Sky warned as he put a hand on Undying Fury's handle.

The chameleon man stepped forward as his skin turned various shades of purple. "You will not _think_ anything. You will forget we were ever here." He said while waving his hand to the side.

Sky blinked as he felt… Something trying to attack his mind before realizing what was going on and became angry. "FUCK OFF!" He yelled, surprising them before deploying his mask and grabbing the chameleon man by the throat and draining his aura. The color changing faunas tried to break free, but he couldn't even make his assailant flinch. As such, he was rendered unconscious before he was tossed aside.

Sky glared at the remaining two with a daring look on his face, not that they could see it. "Next." He growled, his bone blade igniting in black fire.

The weasel girl tried her luck next. She used her speed to dash behind him and then started to shoot him with several Void Dust covered circular saw blades that were being shot from some sort of kitbashed crossbow/sniper rifle hybrid.

Her target dodged the shots and pulled out the pistol from his left holster and fired a trio of shots back at her. The shots managed to hit and the woman stumbled back to her comrades as the bull faunus stepped up.

"I don't know who you are, human, but I suggest you leave now. I'd hate to have to get my sword dirty." The boy sneered while patting the katana/shotgun on his hip.

Sky just snorted in response to the threat like it was nothing new. "That's funny. I was about to say the same thing about my own sword." He shot back with mild amusement.

"Careful, General Adam." The chameleon warned the redhead as the weasel girl helped him up. "When he made contact with me, his aura broke my own and he seemed to be immune to my semblance."

"I'll keep that in mind, Manipulator." Adam replied as he drew his sword.

The two sword wielders circled each other for a moment before the red-headed bull faunas charged first. Sky blocked his attack and pushed back, causing his opponent to stumble back slightly. The knight charged and went for an uppercut with his blade, but Adam recovered and leapt back before the blow could connect.

"You're quite proficient with that sword of yours, human, I'm impressed." Adam stated with praise as he sheathed his sword. "In fact, I'm impressed enough to where I might just let you live."

Sky stared at him for a moment before he chuckled a bit. "Why do you want to end this now? We're only just getting started." He said with his arms stretched on either side. "Seriously, you don't even want to know how I got to where I am now? I'm hurt." He said in mock pain.

"Oh, I never said this was over." The bull faunus smirked before he made the shotgun part of his sword fire and caused Sky to have to block with Undying Fury and then stumble back as the opposing boy's sword shot from its sheath and hit him before spinning in the air, which was then caught by a leaping Adam and then brought down from above for a surprise attack.

Sky, having honed his reflexes from dodging various speedy Grimm in the wilds and training with Raven Branwen (the only real good part about his time with that tribe), managed to evade the attack from above before counterattacking with five strikes, ending with five pistol shots.

These five shots left Adam open to two clean clocks to the skull from the boy's massive sword, which left him dazed for a few seconds. These few seconds, however was all Sky needed to grab ahold of the faunus's face and slam him down on the ground, immediately breaking his aura after five seconds had passed.

Adam groaned in pain and exhaustion as he was tossed to his two subordinates by Sky. "Get off this train. NOW." He ordered with a stern look. The Deceiver actually looked intimidated before she grabbed her leader and left with the Manipulator.

Sky sighed as he sat down on a crate of dust and caught his breath, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a black bird looking at him, more specifically a Crow. How long had it been perched there?

"Something you want from me, little bird?" The raven haired knight asked.

The bird simply chirped before flying out of the car's open sunroof, leaving the boy once again, alone with his own thoughts.

(Later that night)

Sky was on his way to his hotel room. He had just gotten his pay for the job, restocked his ammo supply and paid for his rent at Allen Poe's garage so he could keep Consequence stored there since he wouldn't put it past certain types of people to commit grand theft auto on his truck.

As Sky neared his hotel room, he sensed a person's aura within and tensed himself in case they were hostile. Opening the door and drawing one of his pistols, he aimed at the intruder… Who was just sitting at the desk drinking some coffee without a care in the world.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." The man said like a pistol wasn't being aimed at him.

"To whom am I speaking to?" Sky asked curtly, not taking his aim off the man.

"I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." The now known Ozpin introduced, causing Sky to look at him in surprise before putting his pistol away.

"Okay, professor, what do you need from me?" He asked the coffee loving man.

"Word has reached me of your skill. You apparently fought three of the White Fang's most skilled members and came out on top. That is no small feat for someone in your age group." The headmaster praised.

Sky actually felt surprised by the fact that he had, albeit unknowingly, fought a trio of the most skilled White Fang members out there and won. Still, he did feel a bit proud of himself. That left one question unanswered though…

"Why are you here?" Sky asked curiously.

"I am here to personally extend an invitation for you to attend Beacon Academy so you may learn things that you can't anywhere else." Ozpin revealed.

Sky was shocked before he started thinking it over. An invitation to attend Beacon? That was something he wasn't expecting today. Still though, it would be nice to not have to constantly worry about bounty hunting all the time, and he could try to socialize… Key word being 'try.' His life has made him a bit of a recluse, so he's bound to have difficulty opening up. In the end though…

"I accept your offer, but I have two conditions for you to meet." Sky replied.

"And they are?" The aged headmaster questioned.

"1. I keep my weapons on my person at all times. Growing up in the wilds has taught me to always have my weapons in reach at all times." The knight said while explaining his reasoning.

"I know a few others who are in the same boat, so that is easily acceptable. The second condition?" The man replied.

"2. I get money from Beacon's budget to cover the maintenance and storage rent of my truck, Consequence. Since I won't be getting funding from bounties anymore, I need to do something to keep it stored and maintained. It's stored at Allen Poe's garage, by the way" He explained.

"I'll pay for both myself so you don't have to worry about it." Ozpin assured, getting a nod from Sky.

"So, when does the new school year start?" The raven haired knight asked.

"In two months time." He responded.

"Then I'll see you in two months, sir." Sky said, getting a nod from the grey Ozpin before said man left and Sky turned in for the night.

 **(AN from Thermalsnipern7: If any of you were actually wondering how Sky got into Beacon, I hope this short answers that question for you.)**


	28. Character Short: Fox

**Character Short: Fox**

- _Beacon Academy, Kingdom of Vale-_

Like her two other companions, Foxxianna Rouge's entrance into Beacon Academy has always been unknown, in fact most everything about her is rather ambiguous. All that's really known about her is that she's a rare faunus type who was born into a rich family of the Mistralian high society that's existed for centuries and that this family apparently always had girls every generation, meaning that they always had to have someone marry them. But that wasn't really important.

Foxxianna was now sitting in the office of Headmaster Ozpin, who was currently looking over all of her files.

"Well miss Rouge, after examining all your papers, I must say I'm impressed with what I'm seeing." Ozpin stated as he folded up her files. "Though there is one thing I'm curious about."

The girl crossed her legs as she leaned back, her chest bouncing within the confines of her silk kimono, which was partially open, her tails stroking anything within reach. "And what is that?" She asked.

"This fight against a horde of Beowolves." Ozpin told her.

The girl tapped her chin as she thought back to it.

- _Flashback-_

Foxianna was taking a stroll through the wilderness just outside of Mistral's borders, just enjoying the environment. As she was walking, a pack of Beowolves suddenly surrounded her.

The red haired girl groaned as sassily swayed her hips while letting her heels stomp the ground. "Well, you boys certainly don't let a girl have a break do you?" She sassed the animals before an Alpha Beowulf stepped to the front of the pack.

Foxxianna drew her two war fans and opened them while getting into a battle stance. "Come on then, let's go!" She taunted.

The Alpha roared, causing the rest of the pack to attack. The kyuubi faunas leapt over one Beowolf before sending a wave of fire at it, causing it to burn to death. She quickly moved to the side to evade the claws of another Beowolf before switching one of her fans to naginata mode and stabbed her would-be assailant in the brain via the eye, killing it instantly.

The rest of the Beowulf's backed off as the Alpha stepped up and started attacking her, it's hulking size making its blows pack more of a punch than the smaller ones. One of the claw swipes ripped open her kimono, causing her bra clad breasts to be visible.

Foxianna's face immediately turned red from anger. "I will MURDER YOU!" She roared angrily as she started maiming the Alpha without mercy. After she was done, she glared at the rest of the pack.

"Anyone else want some?!" The angry faunas yelled at them. The other Grimm all looked at each other before they charged at her. That of course, was a mistake. Because as soon as they charged, she made her fans burst into flames and sent a scorching wave of fire at them, incinerating the creatures.

Foxxianna closed her fans as she glared down at the pile of ashes. "No one, messes with my clothes." She snapped as she walked away with a huff.

- _Flashback end-_

Foxianna was brought back to reality when Ozpin coughed a bit. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to him.

"Sorry about that. Let's just say they messed with my clothes and I got angry at them for it." She answered casually.

"Well then, I do believe that your skills are good enough to allow you into my Academy. And the recommendation from Headmaster Lionheart is also a good reason to let you join." Ozpin told her. "If you're willing, you may start within the week."

"Thank you, Professor." Foxianna nodded.

"Do not thank me, this will not be an easy journey." He explained to her sternly.

"Right, I understand." The fox girl nodded.


	29. Vol 3 Opening

**Rise of the iron wolves Vol. 3 opening**

 **(Play "Again" FMA:BH op English cover by Amalee)**

 **I had a purpose then, pursuing the path to catalyze our dream**

 **But it's a winding road, where you stumble and sway your way amongst the crowd**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing at the top of a cliff of a mountain peak with his arms folded before the camera pans to Sky, who is seen with Erebus on his shoulders and standing in front of Beacon gripping the hilt of Undying Fury, which is stabbed in the ground)_

 **Don't get me wrong, I would never go back in time – or play God**

 **But is there a way I could earn back that endless sky?**

 **I can see it in your eyes**

 **Don't give me that look – 'cause, you see**

 **You're the last person I need to pity me**

( _Ruby is seen standing in front of Summer's grave while her cloak flutters in the wind and turns into petal, the camera then spins to show Yang and Sky in a split frame with their backs facing each other while looking at a picture of Team STRQ/Sky looking at a charred picture of his family with the picture of his little sister Autumn burnt away before both put the pictures away, but Yang crumples her's up._ )

 **Cryin' won't pave a way to forgiveness**

 **Every sin you carve is everlasting**

 **I'm lost in this maze of emotion**

 **Who am I waiting for?**

 **Now, these once blank pages of my notebook**

 **Become a plea to regain fallen virtue**

 **All this time, I've been trying to run away from my own reality**

 _(Blake is seen with a nervous expression looking in a mirror, which has Adam instead of her own reflection in it before the camera pans to Weiss standing in front of Winter with an uncertain look on her face, with the shadow of the Arma Gigus looming behind her.)_

 **We'll live for something as soon as we find it**

 **I've forgotten, please remind me, as day turns darkness**

 **Expired chances - but we gotta make it through again**

( _Everyone is fighting at the Fall of Beacon and Wolfgang can be seen standing at the top of a demolished clock tower before he slams his hand into the ground and a large green Clock glyph appears in the sky and the camera then does a spiral to an image of diagonally separated shot of Jaune crying while holding Pyrrha's crown whilst orange and red maple leaves float around him and of Yang (with only one arm) on her knees and wailing into the sky as blue and white sparks and ashes float into the air from her lap._ )

 **'Cause there's nowhere else to run**

 **There's still so much here, a life worth living**

 **And with time you'll drown the feeling out (I'M ON THE WAY)**

 **It's so nostalgic, maybe all the love is worth the pain!**

( _Yang is seen holding onto Sky's locket in her left hand with a sad look on her face while trying to cheer herself up while looking at the sky before the shot changes to Weiss who is looking at the clouds and sees an image of Wolfgang's face amongst them. And likewise, the wolf faunus looked up at the sky with a fist clenched over his heart, images of Deus, Freya, Leopold, and Weiss flashing before him before the scene cuts to Ruby who was on her bed and covering her eyes while speaking the last lines of the song before the title: RWBY Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 3 appears briefly and the screen goes black._ )


	30. Vol 3 Ch 1: Round 1!

**Vol. 3: Chapter 1: Round 1!**

 **(Song to listen to during Team ARSN vs Team IRNN: Wolf Totem by the Hu (Feat. Papa Roach)**

 **(Play "Again" FMA:BH op English cover by Amalee)**

 **I had a purpose then, pursuing the path to catalyze our dream**

 **But it's a winding road, where you stumble and sway your way amongst the crowd**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing at the top of a cliff of a mountain peak with his arms folded before the camera pans to Sky, who is seen with Erebus on his shoulders and standing in front of Beacon gripping the hilt of Undying Fury, which is stabbed in the ground)_

 **Don't get me wrong, I would never go back in time – or play God**

 **But is there a way I could earn back that endless sky?**

 **I can see it in your eyes**

 **Don't give me that look – 'cause, you see**

 **You're the last person I need to pity me**

( _Ruby is seen standing in front of Summer's grave while her cloak flutters in the wind and turns into petal, the camera then spins to show Yang and Sky in a split frame with their backs facing each other while looking at a picture of Team STRQ/Sky looking at a charred picture of his family with the picture of his little sister Autumn burnt away before both put the pictures away, but Yang crumples her's up._ )

 **Cryin' won't pave a way to forgiveness**

 **Every sin you carve is everlasting**

 **I'm lost in this maze of emotion**

 **Who am I waiting for?**

 **Now, these once blank pages of my notebook**

 **Become a plea to regain fallen virtue**

 **All this time, I've been trying to run away from my own reality**

 _(Blake is seen with a nervous expression looking in a mirror, which has Adam instead of her own reflection in it before the camera pans to Weiss standing in front of Winter with an uncertain look on her face, with the shadow of the Arma Gigus looming behind her.)_

 **We'll live for something as soon as we find it**

 **I've forgotten, please remind me, as day turns darkness**

 **Expired chances - but we gotta make it through again**

( _Everyone is fighting at the Fall of Beacon and Wolfgang can be seen standing at the top of a demolished clock tower before he slams his hand into the ground and a large green Clock glyph appears in the sky and the camera then does a spiral to an image of diagonally separated shot of Jaune crying while holding Pyrrha's crown whilst orange and red maple leaves float around him and of Yang (with only one arm) on her knees and wailing into the sky as blue and white sparks and ashes float into the air from her lap._ )

 **'Cause there's nowhere else to run**

 **There's still so much here, a life worth living**

 **And with time you'll drown the feeling out (I'M ON THE WAY)**

 **It's so nostalgic, maybe all the love is worth the pain!**

( _Yang is seen holding onto Sky's locket in her left hand with a sad look on her face while trying to cheer herself up while looking at the sky before the shot changes to Weiss who is looking at the clouds and sees an image of Wolfgang's face amongst them. And likewise, the wolf faunus looked up at the sky with a fist clenched over his heart, images of Deus, Freya, Leopold, and Weiss flashing before him before the scene cuts to Ruby who was on her bed and covering her eyes while speaking the last lines of the song before the title: RWBY Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 3 appears briefly and the screen goes black._ )

- _Beacon Academy, Amity Colosseum-_

The day of the Tournament had come and Wolfgang was in the middle of talking to his family on his scroll before his team's match started.

"Anyway, that's pretty much all that happened so far this year." The boy told the other line.

"Sounds like you've been having fun, huh Wolfie?" A jovial voice said from the other end.

"Shut it, Leo." He growled at the voice before a warm, motherly voice chimed in.

"Now you two, don't argue." The voice told them.

"I'm just joking mom." Leo stated.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about you fraternizing with a Schnee." A deep voice grumbled.

"Yeah well, sucks for you doesn't it, pops?" Wolfgang growled. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, bye."

The boy then went to join his team, allowing them to see his new armor, which was made mostly of leather and bronze colored metal. His chest plate was now a bronze color and still had the same symbol as before. He now also had a compressed green long sleeve armored shirt under it, he also had bronze shoulder pads with oak trees engraved on them, brown gloves with hidden knuckle protectors, brown pants with purple accents, and boots and greaves of the same bronze color, the greaves also had the same oak design on the knees. Lastly he had various knives strapped to his arms, hips, and outer thighs. He also had a new cloak, which was green and had the Iron Wolf Order's oak tree and wolves on the back, and finally his wolf pelt (which was reduced to the head) now rested around his neck as a sort of hood for his cloak.

Team ARSN stepped out onto the stadium floor, as did their opponents, a team from Shade academy called team IRNN.

Their leader was a boy known as Dawn Icarus, a faunus of the Eagle variety, whose weapons was a pack that molded weapons out of either Solar, Arc or Void Dust, and could also coat his wings and body. He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes and wore golden robes with silver accents, and a band around his right arm that showed a hologram of the Iron Wolves symbol.

Second was Roxanne Vermilion, a girl with crimson hair, green eyes, and a voluptuous body that rivaled that of Glynda or Foxxianna. She wore an armor that looked like a female knight's which was a bronze color. Her weapon was a large Solar dust powered Sledgehammer/rocket launcher.

Third was Nyx Luna, or Nyx the Greedy. He was a boy with tan skin like Sun, brown hair styled like Neptune's and a build similar to Wolfgang. His attire was a red set of Arabic style top robes, black pants, and a pair of greaves and boots similar to Wolfgang's. He also had an Iron Wolves cloak. His weapons were a set of Void Dust powered kukri knives/sidearms.

And lastly there was Nero Storm, a black haired petite girl who had sweet and soft features and red eyes. She wore a smaller version of Dawn's robes, but these were black, and her weapon was a set of gauntlets powered by Arc and Void Dust.

Elsewhere, Oobleck and Port were announcing the match in an announcer's area, which was fitting since the two were the most… Animated out of the teachers at Beacon.

"And now, the next match will be Team ARSN of Beacon, and Team IRNN of Shade." Port spoke into his mic.

"Yes, a truly intriguing match up to be sure. According to my official overlook papers, team IRNN is composed entirely out of initiates of the Iron Wolf Order." Oobleck added. "A match up that might just put Team ARSN through their paces!"

"That is something I do believe we can both agree on." Port nodded to his bespectacled companion as they turned their attention to the match.

Wolfgang groaned as he adjusted his gloves. "Not these guys again…" He groaned in exasperation.

"Something we need to know?" Sun asked, seeing his leader's exasperation.

"Those guys are some of the initiates from the Order. Dawn is a faunus who specializes in using the Sunsinger and Dawn Blade fighting styles (also has a massively inflated ego); Roxanne is a girl who's basically Nora on steroids; Nyx is a sneaky kleptomaniac; And Nero… She's actually not all that bad, she's honestly a real peach." The Wolf faunus explained.

"I'll say." Neptune smirked as he flashed his perfect teeth at the smaller girl, which made her blush.

This caused the entire team to facepalm at the blue haired lad's antics. "Honestly, sometimes I just wanna punch him in his _perfect_ teeth." Wolfgang growled to Sun while clenching his fist.

Elsewhere, Weiss was fuming at the fact that Neptune was so blatantly flirting with some random girl right in front of her. "Seriously?!" The girl shrieked in anger.

"What did you even see in him to begin with?" Yang felt the need to ask. "I mean, seriously, you really pick the wrong dudes. One openly flirts with you and excludes other girls and the other is the opposite."

Weiss sighed in aggravation before looking at Wolfgang who turned towards her direction and gave her a thumbs up, which made her blush. Said boy turned back to his match as the field's environment randomizer started moving to pick their battle ground, landing on a rocky area and a sea field. This caused the blue haired boy from Mistral's eyes to widen and jaw to drop as he just froze.

Sun poked him a bit and got no reaction. "... Yeah, this is gonna be difficult with him like this." He deadpanned as he looked at his aquaphobic friend.

"Wait, is he afraid of the water?" Foxxianna asked in surprise.

"That's… Ironic." Wolfgang stated as he drew his sword out.

Elsewhere in the stands, Sky scoffed as he saw Neptune's aquaphobia grip him. "He needs to get over that or he'll die in the field. Grimm won't hesitate to capitalize on moments like that." He said to himself.

"He's afraid of the ocean Sky, not battle." Blake chastised the boy.

"I know. That's what I was talking about." He clarified.

Blake stayed silent as they watched the feed.

Back at the Coliseum, the two teams readied themselves to fight. Wolfgang was the first to charge, where he and Dawn immediately clashed, the Eagle faunus using his weapon to set the cybernetic constructs on his wings able as he fought the wolf faunas with a sword made of Solar dust.

"So, I see Lord Shaxx has been getting you to do more ground attacks." Wolfgang growled at Dawn as they pushed at each other.

"He kept on saying that air attacks alone won't get me anywhere." Dawn replied with a growl of his own.

Elsewhere Sun was in the middle of fighting Nyx, who was using his semblance-which allowed him to basically turn his skin into a hard form of the metal form of carbon-to aid himself in fighting close quarters.

"Those are some nice nunchucks you got there… Don't suppose I could have 'em?" Nyx grinned as he gripped Sun's wrists with his now clawed hands.

"Hands off!" Sun yelled as he backflip kicked the boy in the chin and then used his own semblance to tackle him with three of his own clones, even throwing some coconuts at him that he and his clones managed to grab. Though unfortunately, Nyx was able to slice one of them in half with his knives and bat the other one away, which then caused it to hit Neptune in the head.

Speaking of Neptune, he had gone MIA for a few minutes to get to higher ground, but after getting threatened by the team's leader he decided to get back in the fight, right before getting hit in the head with a coconut. Thankfully though, after a good shake of his head he was finally able to snap out of his terrified state, and noticed that the girl from earlier, Nero, was standing on top of a ship mast with her arms outstretched.

"Storm trance." She whispered before a bolt of lightning hit her and then she started to spark with electricity and started to levitate.

"Oh boy." Neptune groaned as the girl started flying towards him.

Elsewhere with Foxxianna, she was currently duking it out with Roxanne, who's giant burning maul was causing exploding shock wave trails everywhere the girl 'dropped the hammer' on.

"Look out bimbo, it's hammer time!" Roxanne smirked as she twirled in a circle and _slammed_ her hammer into Foxxianna's face.

The kyuubi faunas flew for a bit before she crashed into a giant rock. She shook her head as she converted her war fans into their naginata form and made it start to blow with strong winds.

"Hyaaaaa!" She yelled as the two clashed again, causing a large shockwave.

These bouts continued on for several minutes and the team from Beacon was actually starting to show signs of fatigue, and everyone in the stands was starting to notice.

"Wow, they're actually having to put in more effort." Weiss observed.

"Yeah, at this rate, they might lose." Ruby said in worry.

Wolfgang was in the middle of dodging Dawn's aerial attacks and Solar Dust sword blasts by using his semblance, and he could feel his aura continuously depleting.

"So, is this really the best Lord Deus's "Chosen One" is capable of? I'm disappointed." The Eagle boy sneered.

"Bite me!" Wolfgang growled as he looked at his team as they regrouped. "Alright everyone, I think it's about time we bring out our 'secret weapons'."

The others nodded as they held out their palms, a couple seconds later, small drones materialized and hovered in mid air. They were no bigger than a soft ball, and their appearances were strange: They had eight pyramids all around a sphere, mounted on two parallel lines running along the widest portion of the sphere in a vertical fashion. The space in between the front four could be distinguished from the back by its "faces", as compared to the empty side on the back. Their "faces" weren't really faces. Instead they were just a set neon blue horizontal diamond shaped lights separated in two halves.

Wolfgang's drone's top half was white and the bottom was green, the tips of each half were gold and on the peaks on each side had a golden wolf head on the top white half, and lastly it had four spikes on it.

Sun's was decked out in a shell that looked like the sun itself, Orange with several inverted peaks and white stripes at the top of each peak.

Neptune's was sea blue, white and sea green in color. Instead of the pointed designs of the others, his was much more curved and wavy and looked more rounded.

And finally Foxxianna's was red with white dots on the top and bottom front peaks and around the face it had a white lotus tile design and lastly had two black metal pieces of the top and bottom front peaks as well.

"Whoa! What are those?!" Ruby asked in excitement as she kept jumping up and down in her seat.

"Not sure. Sky, any ideas?" Yang asked her sparring partner.

Said boy just shrugged. "Nope. This is actually new to me. Best pay attention to what happens." He replied, getting nods from the girls.

"Alright, Moondance/Tripitaka/Aquarius/Oda." The team members said in order. "Do your thing."

The drones nodded before pulses of light coursed over them and their auras rippled rapidly, and all of a sudden on the jumbo screen, their aura levels started to rise drastically!

Up in the announcer's booth, Port and Oobleck looked at the scene in shock and surprise.

"What in the world? What's going on?!" Port asked in surprise.

"I think those drones are enhancing their auras somehow! Are these new prototypes, perhaps?!" Oobleck observed.

Everyone worldwide observed what was happening with rapt attention. How could they not? It's not everyday you see drones capable of enhancing aura. If these get mass produced, it'll be a significant step forward for Hunters everywhere.

"That's right everyone, these are the Aura Enhancing Drones, or AEDs for short. Prototypes straight from Atlas's greatest scientists. We were allowed to test these little babies courtesy of General James Ironwood." Wolfgang smirked as the drones disappeared.

There were various noises of amazement in the stands. Some gossiped about what they had just seen while a select few were thinking… Darkly about them. Specifically, they were planning on stealing the blueprints for the drones.

"Interesting…" Cinder smiled evilly as she took a popcorn kernel from Mercury's popcorn bucket and popped it herself with her fire powers.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mercury asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes, most definitely." The golden eyed girl smirked back.

Meanwhile with Team ARSN, with their aura levels replenished, they all charged at Team IRNN. Wolfgang used his Golden Gun attack to try and shoot Dawn, But Roxanne stood in the way, absorbing the attack and her body bursting into flames, while her muscles expanded and grew!

"Ooh, looks like Mister Prowl just inadvertently activated Miss Vermilion's semblance, which is to absorb any and all heat around her into pure strength!" Oobleck noted.

' _Ah shit…'_ Wolfgang though while groaning. He knew what came next.

"Wait, now I remember where I saw these guys before. They're usually regular fighters at the Vacuo Cruci-blllllllleeeeee!" Sun said before he was sent flying by a well placed swing by Roxanne's rocket hammer.

"Sun! Alright, that's it, plan B. Neptune, Foxxianna, help me drive them to the water!" Wolfgang ordered..

"Got it." The two replied. Both started charging and Neptune started shooting his weapon at them, making them all back up, while Wolfgang started firing from the hip to make them back up, and when they were close enough, Foxxianna used her semblance to appear behind them and tripped them with her weapon, making them fall into the water. While Wolfgang jumped into the air and onto Dawn's back, taking one of the knives strapped to his sleeve and cut the pipes of the Eagle faunus's pack; causing it to burst into flames and explode, making the boy crash into the water face first.

"Now, Neptune!" Wolfgang barked at the blue haired boy as he landed back with his team.

"Um, can't we just-" The blue haired boy tried to say.

"Do it, or so help me I will turn you inside out, _ass_ first blue boy!" The Wolf faunus growled at him menacingly.

With a stifled yelp, Neptune changed his Trident gun to melee mode and… Tiptoed to the water before he stuck the head of it in the water, electrocuting team IRNN, who screamed in pain.

Wolfgang also joined in with his own weapon and with the combination of shocks, Team IRNN soon fell, their Aura levels critically depleted.

After their opponents collapsed, team ARSN cheered in victory. Both Sun and Neptune were doing a victory dance the whole time while Wolfgang howled, with Dread and Fang joining in from the stands.

"Looks like the dorks made it to round two." Yang said while elbowing both Blake and Weiss. The two looked at the two boys who they spent time with as Sun smirked while giving Blake a thumbs up while Wolfgang waved at Weiss with a genuine smile, tail wagging happily.

"Emphasis on dork." Blake said while blushing.

"My sentiments exactly." Weiss nodded with a giggle as she too couldn't help but blush.

(Later)

 _-Food courts, Beacon grounds-_

Everyone was now at the fairgrounds, and were about to get some food, when Ruby noticed her wallet was gone after she bumped into Emerald..

"Wha-?! Where'd it go?!" The chibi grim reaper panicked.

"I'm just kidding, here." The green haired girl said as she handed it back to her. "So, looks like you guys made it to the next round, ya know who you're sending to the doubles match?"

Ruby suddenly looked confident. "Well, as team leader, I thought long and hard-" She started before…

"We put it to a vote." Weiss intervened, causing Ruby to look from side to side animatedly.

"Um, yeah. We put it to a vote and decided Weiss and Yang would go to the doubles." Ruby finished.

"Right, and you guys?" Emerald asked Team ARSN.

"It's gonna be me and Sun." Wolfgang stated.

"What about you? How'd your team do?" Ruby asked the girl. "And do you think we can meet the rest of your team?"

"Well, we did…" Emerald said as she thought back to her team's battle. "Really well." Then she noticed Mercury who was sniffing a boot. "And my team is well...really socially awkward."

"Looks more like he's just testing the quality of that boot to me." Wolfgang stated, getting him odd looks from the others. "What? That's how you do it, if leather smells weird it usually means it's of poor quality." He still got odd looks, but everyone just nodded. "Anyway, oh and by the way Emerald." The green haired girl turned to him. "I noticed your team member, Cinder's, scent was all over the communication room the day after the dance, know anything about that?" He inquired with a stern look.

Emerald was getting nervous now, but she managed to hide it well enough. "Nothing comes to mind." She replied, hoping to wave him off.

"Oh, okay." Wolfgang said, not buying it for a second. His ears picked up a slight quickening of the girl's heart, which meant she was lying.

"Well, anyway, see you guys later." Emerald said as she and Mercury walked away.

"How'd it go?" He asked her as they walked.

"I hate them, and the wolf boy might be on to us." Emerald responded irritably before alerting Mercury.

"What do you mean?" The grey haired boy asked in confusion.

"He caught Cinder's scent all over the communication room the day after the dance." The greenette explained.

"Okay, and did you find out what we wanted to know?" Mercury questioned.

"Team RWBY is sending in the Heiress and the bimbo." She replied.

"And Team ARSN?" Mercury asked.

"They're sending their leader and the monkey." Emerald responded.

"Oh boy." Mercury groaned. "Anyway, Cinder's calling a meeting, it's about those drones those guys used."

Emerald just nodded as the two made their way to the meeting point.

(Elsewhere)

Teams RWBY and ARSN were now sitting down to have lunch, three of the girls having large bowls of ramen and Blake had a huge bowl of fish while team ARSN had two bowls of regular ramen, one huge shank of beef with the bone sticking out from either end, a plate of tofu and sushi, and a raw steak and pork chop (beef for Dread the black and white wolf and pork for Fang the white and black wolf).

Sky, meanwhile, was having a set of the spiciest pork buns the man had to offer… And was loving every second of it.

Weiss was going to pay, but her card was declined. Luckily though, she had a wolf in shining fur to help her out.

"Don't worry princess, I'll handle it." Wolfgang said as he handed the man his card. "This should cover it sir." He said to the stand owner.

"Yeah, and I'll handle your food Blake." Sun said as he paid for Blake's fish, causing the cat girl to sniff happily as a tear of joy dripped from her face.

"Thank you…" She said while hugging the boy's arm and purring, causing the monkey faunus to blush.

The man took the cards and ran them through his register. After a moment, the two cards were approved. The man nodded silently and gave the cards back to their owners.

"Hell-o everyone~!" Pyrrha sang as Team JNPR came walking up to the same stand.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cheered happily.

"You guys wanna join us?" Yang asked, watching Wolfgang who was tearing into the leg meat he had just gotten like a wild animal.

"Sure." She replied with a smile.

After some time had passed, team JNPR was lying against the table with satisfied looks.

"Man, the food of this stand rocks." Sky stated as he finished up his spicy pork buns and now sported a very satisfied look of his own as he patted his stomach.

"You got that right." Sun said in agreement while Blake laid against his shoulder, having been so full that she felt drowsy.

Wolfgang, meanwhile, was gnawing on the bone that was left from his meal while Dread and Fang were both snoozing, much to Weiss's chagrin, and all of the rest of the teams were all satisfied, Nora even letting out a _massive_ belch, and Jaune feeling nauseous.

"So, guys, how exactly did you get those drones?" Sky asked curiously.

Wolfgang looked up from where he was chewing his bone and answered.

"That's an interesting story…" The wolf boy started.

 _-Flashback, ARSN dorm room, a week before the tournament-_

The group of four was just chilling in their room and doing their own thing, for the most part. Wolfgang was sleeping (with Dread and Fang at the foot of his bed), Foxianna was reading an erotic book, Neptune was listening to music, and Sun was playing some games on his scroll.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. Wolfgang-who had just woken up from the sound-walked over to the door and opened it, revealing it to be General Ironwood.

"Hey, Uncle James. What's up?" The boy asked.

The General/Headmaster cleared his throat before speaking.

"Wolfgang, we've recently developed some new drones. The science team needs a team to test them to see how they perform, and if their performance is what they expect it to be." He explained. He then took a briefcase and opened it, revealing four drones with plain white and yellow tipped shells. The drones booted up and then floated to their owners.

"Yo!/Wuzz up?/Ni Hao!/Konichiwa." The drones all said in unique voices. The kids were all surprised to see that they could talk. Ironwood chuckled as he cleared his throat again to explain.

"These are the Aura Enhancing Drones, or AEDs. These are extremely advanced drones that are able to enhance and replenish the aura of the users and even act as an extra scroll if needed." He stated as the different drones all started giving differing degrees of feedback. "They are also built with an AI so advanced that it gives them nearly human personalities that are wholly unique to the specific drone. They are also completely customizable with a large array of shells that come in a wide range of shapes and colors." He continued.

"Whoa…" Wolfgang said before looking at his drone. "Hmmm, I think I'll call you... Moondance." He declared with a smile.

"Moondance, I like it." The drone replied happily.

"Now remember, these are only prototypes, so there may be some slight problems that may need to be fixed." Ironwood warned them, getting nods in return.

- _End Flashback-_

Everyone finished listening to the story with wide eyes, well, mainly from Ruby at least. Weiss spoke up after gathering her thoughts.

"That's… Unexpected." She managed to say.

"That's putting it lightly, ice queen." Yang replied with wide eyes.

"Yeah, and just think, after this test run? They might just start mass production soon!" Sun cheered with Tripitaka joining in.

"Is there a catalogue of shell designs for us to choose from?" Sky asked curiously, getting everyone else to wonder the same thing.

"There will be, once the production team is given the go ahead." Wolfgang nodded. He then looked at Sky. "By the way, Sky, what did you do for your shadowing trip? Who'd you shadow?"

Sky looked around and saw all eyes on him. "It was a search and destroy mission along the natural barriers of the kingdom in the southwest. I was shadowing Ruby and Yang's own… Drunkle Qrow." He joked with a grin. That got Ruby to zip over and latch onto his arm with stars in her eyes while Yang let out a snort at her secret sparring partner's name for her uncle.

"Oh my gosh, you worked with my Uncle! How'd you two do?! What did you talk about?!" She asked rapidly.

"Honestly? The guy wouldn't stop bothering me about constantly having sparring sessions with Yang on weekends. Hell, both he _and_ Ozpin said it looked like we were just doing an elaborate method of flirting rather than sparring." Sky said with a blush before he went rigid. "... Shit." He deadpanned, knowing full well what was coming next.

"Wait, what?!" Ruby nearly shrieked.

"Elaborate form of flirting?" Weiss questioned. "How is fighting even _remotely_ romantic?"

"This sounds like something right out of one of my books." Foxxianna and Blake whispered. Thankfully, no one heard them.

"Sky, why did you have to say it here…?" Yang asked with a groan as she hid her face in her hands. This was not a good time right now.

"I blame you, honestly. It doesn't help that Ozpin knew from the start that we were having those spars." Sky responded as he slammed his face on the table to hide his embarrassed face.

"Well I think it's lovely that you two were able to bond over something you both like." Pyrrha noted in a sing-song tone.

"Yes, bonds through commonality is one of the cornerstones of a good relationship." Ren agreed, causing Wolfgang to snort.

"That's ironic coming from you, Ren. I mean look at you and Nora, you two are so different it's like night and day." He laughed. "Then again, opposites do attract I guess."

That comment caused Ren and Nora to blush heavily. They didn't even see each other that way!

"Anyway… How are you guys doing after that info bomb I dropped on you?" Sky asked, referring to what he told them in Ozpin's office the day after the breach incident. Erebus slowly crawled onto his shoulder and nuzzled both him and Yang, causing the two of them to smile at him.

 _-Flashback, Ozpin's office-_

Teams RWBY, JNPR and ARSN were called to Ozpin's office the day after the breach for the explanation Sky had promised them. Ozpin himself was there, too, so he could help explain everything. If only they knew just how big the info bomb was…

Sky had just finished telling them what happened on his mission. More specifically, his encounter with Yul.

"Wait, so you're one of the Knights of legend, and you're supposed to 'finish what they (The Worms) started' by 'completing' the Grimm?" Wolfgang questioned.

"Apparently I am. I knew my relationship with the Grimm was odd, but _that…. That_ actually shocked me." The now identified Knight of Yul responded with a calm look, having gotten over the shock at this point.

"And the Maidens, they're real too?" Pyrrha asked.

"They are, and the Knights are their 'dark reflections,' if you will." Ozpin responded.

"I coulda told you that Pyrrha." Wolfgang told the redhead. "My Grandmother, Lady Efrideet was close friends with the current winter maiden before she passed, and my Great Grandmother, Lady Jolder, was a winter maiden herself." He continued pridefully.

Everyone looked at Wolfgang with a bit of surprise. Having one of the four Maidens in your family tree? That was something worth taking pride in.

"Anyway, the process that helped me turn Erebus is called 'purging.' Every time I do this to a Grimm, they basically become whole and become much more like the Worm Gods or normal animals. That way their attack patterns aren't so mindless and frequent just because of negativity." Sky explained.

The group looked at him in amazement. This was like a dream come true, in the eyes of some. If Sky could get this process made into something widespread…

"If you can make this into something widespread, you'll be a hero for it." Jaune said with an awed look on his face.

"If only I had a way to do that..." Sky grumbled.

"Can this 'purging' work on Primeval Grimm?" Blake asked curiously.

"I haven't the foggiest idea, honestly." Sky responded with a shrug.

"I have just one question right now." Yang stated.

"And that is…?" The lone Knight asked curiously.

"Can I hold Erebus?!"" The blond brawler asked with a look of adoration in her eyes, causing Sky to chuckle in amusement as he gave the baby Worm Grimm to Yang.

Needless to say, Yang couldn't stop gushing over how cute Erebus was while Ruby and, interestingly, Weiss joined in the gushing.

Erebus was a happy little worm, indeed.

- _End Flashback_ -

"A lot better than we were before it." Blake responded. She was still processing a few things, but they were relatively minor compared to everything else that was shared.

"Erebus is such a sweetie." Yang said with a smile as she rubbed said Worm's head, much to his delight..

"Why didn't you tell us about working with Uncle Qrow on that mission sooner?" Ruby asked with a pout.

"It didn't feel like a relevant detail at the time." Sky replied with a shrug.

"I still can't believe team CRDL spiked the punch at the dance, though." Foxianna griped with a sour look.

Sky had shared that little detail with them after he finished up his story. He then went on to explain that he planned on putting them in the infirmary, but needed their help to do it. The Knight of Yul hadn't been expecting everyone to actually agree with it (especially from Weiss), so he took a step back when all of them suddenly had dark looks on their faces before they voiced their agreement. Ruby's dark look gave Sky nightmares...

Before anything else could be said, the loudspeakers suddenly activated.

"Would Team JNPR please report to the stadium for their match." Professor Port's voice could be heard through loudspeakers.

"Yes like they were supposed to, _several minutes ago_." Oobleck added.

"Looks like we better get going." Jaune sighed as his team made their way to the arena.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Amity Colosseum, front row-_

Emerald and her team were all sitting while watching the match get ready. "So, I hear that one man team guy, what's his name, Sky? Is gonna be going to the singles by default." Mercury stated while eating popcorn.

"Who do you think he might end up facing?" Emerald asked.

"Personally? I just hope it's not me, heck I don't even wanna be put up against the blonde from team RWBY. Word is he's got the hots for her and I _don't_ wanna be on the receiving end of a 'you hurt my crush' beat down." He said, licking the butter from his fingers and shivering at the thought of facing a pissed off Sky Obsidian. "Anyway, who do you think is gonna win?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Emerald said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on now." Cinder purred in her usual sultry voice as she slyly stroked Emerald's chin while grabbing a kernel from Mercury's bag of popcorn. "Just because you know how a story ends, doesn't mean that it's still not fun to watch." She finished as she used her semblance to cook the kernel before eating it.

 **(A/N Dragon Emperor0: For reference of Wolfgang, Roxanne, Nero and Dawn's designs, see attached links: Dawn (Y2 Warlock armor)** **wiki/Iron_Banner** **Wolfgang (Y2 Hunter Armor)** **. r/DestinyFashion/comments/ezvzry/wish_we_get_armor_like_these_back/** **Roxanne (Y1 Titan armor)** **. r/DestinyFashion/comments/6el6qv/my_female_titan_had_too_much_iron_banner_armor/** **Also, the Ghost shells that I am referencing in this chapter are as follows: Iron Banner shell, Alchemical Dawn, Dolphin Wave, and Kabuto shells.)**


	31. World of Remnant: The Crucible

**World of Remnant: The Crucible**

 _Narrator: Ozpin_

In the world of Remnant you would be very much hard pressed to not find someone who knows of the Vytal tournament, the tournament that allows up and coming huntsmen and huntresses to test themselves against each other for the betterment of themselves, their kingdom, and the glory of victory.

Of course, however, there are other ways for these warriors to do this. More specifically, there is: The Crucible. This form of Huntsman vs Huntsman combat originated in the kingdom of Vacuo, a place already particularly infamous for being very unruly with violence as it is. But the Crucible was more or less originally made for Huntsmen and Huntresses to settle their differences in. However, that all changed after the Great War.

During the war, the Crucible was repurposed by the King of Vacuo to train soldiers for the conflict to come. This resulted in everyone, even child Huntsmen, being trained in ways of unbridled, bloody warfare. However, once the war was over it was eventually abandoned. But then one day, a Lord from the Iron Wolf Order named Lord Shaxx, decided to reopen the Crucible, not as a way for them to settle petty grudges, or to teach Huntsmen in training to learn how to kill their fellow man, but as a way to better themselves and each other at the same time. To _build_ on the bonds they had built together, not tear them down through meaningless conflict. (This was also his way of introducing the ways of the Order's Iron Banner to the masses, but that's a story for another day.)

Though even if this was the case, it did not stop the Crucible's popularity grew greatly as time passed, even to the point where areas started popping up in other kingdoms as well, and even became televised for the enjoyment of the people. To top it all off, the Huntsmen fighting in the Crucible soon became like celebrities, and there was even a betting circuit started around matches as well.

But beyond all this change, the Crucible still stands as a blazing forge for those who wish to better themselves and their fellows, by tempering themselves through the sheer strength of their own might and the steel of their weapons, in a never ending cycle of betterment for all parties.

May they always continue to strive for this mutual greatness, for all our sakes...


	32. Vol 3 Ch 2: The Challenge

**Vol: 3 Chapter 2: The Challenge**

- _Amity Colosseum-_

As everyone sat down, the match between teams JNPR and BRNZ was commencing and the others were all watching with particular interest, especially Wolfgang. He had been wanting to see how Jaune's marksmanship had improved.

Though right at that moment the group had to retreat as a female member of team BRNZ kept them pinned down with sniper fire. Things took then to an odd turn when Ren, who was being attacked, got knocked down by a guy with shock batons, and that same made the mistake of shocking Nora in the stomach with it, causing the girl to grin madly.

"Ooh! It looks like one of my _favorite_ students, Nora Valkyrie is _charging up_ to use her semblance!" Port announced, much to Nolan of team BRNZ's surprise.

"Wait, what?" The boy questioned in shock.

"Yes, Miss Valkyrie's semblance allows her to absorb, produce, as well as channel Electricity straight to her muscles, thus letting her jump extremely far, wield her mighty hammer, or redirect Nolan's attack thus sending the young man flying!" Oobleck added.

"What?!" The boy gasped as Nora stood up and flexed as her body sparked with electric energy. Which was then followed up with her going low and driving her hammer right into the boy's groin and sending him tumbling into a rock with enough force to shatter it.

Jaune then looked up and saw a storm cloud brewing over the mountain on their side. "Nora! Get to the mountain!" He told her.

"You got it!" The ginger nodded as she zipped off to the mountain and started jumping up it.

"Ren, you distract the sniper!" The blonde ordered the green clad boy.

Ren ducked to avoid another shot and slouched. "Sure, why not?" Ren asked as he started distracting said sniper.

Both Pyrrha and Jaune then started charging at the other two members, which consisted of one boy whose weapons were circular saw blade gauntlets, which both blocked easily, but Jaune ended up getting struck in the head with his own shield, making him dazed. But he was able to shake it off before he drew his gun and started shooting.

Meanwhile in the stands, everyone couldn't help but be impressed at how much the boy had improved.

"Well he's certainly improved." Weiss noted.

"Damn well should be, he's been training his marksmanship with yours truly, after all!" Wolfgang told her smugly as they watched the boy get off shot after shot successfully, with a few misses here and there.

"Yeah, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha!" Yang cheered as the girl started to show her natural prowess like a true huntress, barely even taking any damage.

Ren however was still trying to get the sniper, but was stopped by the same guy Nora had taken out earlier, Nolan, luckily though the Aisan lad was able to use his opponents own weapon to pin him in front so that his teammate couldn't get a clear shot.

"Nora!" Ren called the girl on the top of the mountain.

Nora heard her best friend's call and sent an entire salvo of grenades at the sniper, which looked like a heart from her perspective. The sniper managed to get out of the way and when she looked back, she was grateful. Why? Because her previous spot was nothing but a crater.

This assault was then followed up by Nora letting herself get struck by lightning before jumping down to the ground and slamming her hammer into the ground, causing it to shatter and Team BRNZ to be disoriented.

"Alright everyone, Team attacks! Ren, Nora, Flower Power!" Jaune ordered, thinking now was as good a time as any for that.

His team stopped and looked at him oddly. The blonde groaned in exasperation. "Come on guys, it's like Team RWBY does! Ren and Nora are flower power, and me and Pyrrha are Arkos, it's really not that complicated!"

"Wait, so we're flower power? How's that work?" Nora asked while gesturing to her and Ren.

"Yes, how is a flower powerful?" Ren questioned.

"Wait so you guys don't know what I'm talking about?" Jaune asked in slight exasperation.

"No, Ren. He's not talking about an actual flower, he probably means flour for baking." Nora told her Asian companion.

"How does that work?" Ren asked.

Up in the stands, Sky facepalmed in exasperation. "... I-is this for real?" He groaned. You don't just do crap like this in combat, for crying out loud!

"Ditto." Wolfgang said in agreement as he sighed.

The four continued to argue before the Vacuo team, who had grown impatient, yelled. "Are you serious?! We're in the middle of a fight!" The team leader yelled.

"And we're having a team meeting! What's so hard about that to understand?!" Jaune retorted.

"Um, Jaune, I don't think that's what he meant." Pyrrha informed him as she tapped him on the shoulder, the crowd booing in the background.

"Yeah well I-aw, What's the use?" He then deflated in defeat as he turned to Nora. "Nora, just drop the hammer on them."

"You got it!" Nora grinned madly as she gripped her hammer tightly and charged at Team BRNZ before swinging so hard that the impact caused all four of them to fly out of the ring and into the holographic wall in the outer bounds area.

"And Team JNPR wins by knockout! Literally… Can someone go make sure they're okay?" Port announced as the last round of the day ended.

(Elsewhere)

- _Crow Board bar, Downtown Vale-_

At a bar called the Crow Board, Qrow Branwen was in the middle of having a drink, and was more or less having a half hearted conversation with the barkeep.

"Man those kids sure were good, weren't they?" The barkeep noted while watching the screen and cleaning a glass.

"Hmph." Qrow grunted as he drank the rest of his drink. The barkeep refilled it and turned back to the screen as Team ARSN's match replayed.

Half an hour passed before either man said anything, which was when the match replay was over. "Boy, no matter how many times I see that match, it's still always a doozy, don'tcha think?" Asked the Barkeep to the semi drunken Huntsman.

Qrow just shrugged dismissively. "It wasn't that good. That, that was a disaster." He said gruffly.

"Well then what fight are you here for?" The man asked.

The huntsman turned around as a large airship came into view, one that was like a pronged arrow with streamers hanging from the wings. He glared at it for a moment before speaking. "That one." He said before downing the last of his drink and left his payment with the barkeep. "Keep the change." He grumbled as he stumbled out of the bar.

(Elsewhere, after the match)

Sky was walking back to his dorm when suddenly, someone pulled him aside, which was soon revealed to be Yang.

"Yang, what's so important that you have to pull me off to the side like this?" He asked, wondering what was up.

"This may not seem important, but I might be wrong, so bare with me here." She replied, getting a nod from him. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking. "Back at the dance, I saw a girl in a red dress with a strange mark on her back." She started before Sky interrupted her.

"How is that important?" He asked dully as he folded his arms.

"Because, Sky… It was the exact same mark that you have on your chest." She revealed, shocking him and causing his arms to fall to his sides.

Sky's thoughts started racing at this revelation. The only other person that had his birthmark was…

' _No, it couldn't be… Could it?'_ He thought with a small amount of hope. He had been searching far and wide for clues regarding his little sister's whereabouts, but kept on ending up with nothing except dead ends.

"Who was it? Did you recognize her?" He asked.

"No. I was pretty hammered at the time, but I did see her dancing with Emerald." Yang told him..

Sky's shoulders sagged slightly, but not much. It might not be much information, but this was closer than when he began his search. This was a huge leap for him.

Without a second thought, Sky pulled Yang into a hug. She was stunned by the action, but reciprocated it with a smile regardless.

"Yang, thank you so much. It might not be much, but you just helped my search for Autumn significantly. Hell, you just said that you might have even seen her in person." He said, feeling tears of joy well up in his eyes at the thought of his sister potentially being close by.

"What are you going to do if it actually is her?" Yang asked, getting a sigh from him.

"Nothing, for now. I doubt she even knows I exist." Sky admitted sadly, the concept feeling painful to think about.

Yang broke the hug and she looked at her friend. "Come on, let's head back to Beacon." She said, gesturing for Sky to follow her.

The Grimm Knight shook his head to clear out his mind. "Right. Let's go." He said as the two made their way back to Beacon.

(Meanwhile)

Weiss and Ruby we're heading back to Beacon before the white haired girl saw the same ship that Qrow saw, which made her eyes widen in surprise.

She was so surprised, that she didn't even care about the fact that Ruby bumped into her. Speaking of which, the second Ruby bumped into Weiss, she sputtered for a second before regaining her bearings.

"... Is something wrong, Weiss?" The crimsonette asked.

Weiss still didn't respond as her face suddenly sported a smile.

"She's here…!" The Heiress breathed in joy.

Right behind them Wolfgang also saw an airship, but this one looked like it was a large bulky cylinder with several rotors at its four corners and its front looked like a sharp plow blade. It was a bronze color and on the side of the bulkhead it had a very familiar looking wolf and oak tree emblem.

"Oh jeez… They're here… Great." The boy groaned as he scratched the back of his neck. "Just what I don't need right now, an embarrassing 'Meet the Prowls' scenario." He added as he jogged along to go meet the people he knew were in the airship.


	33. Vol 3 Ch 3: All in the family

**Vol. 3 Chapter 3: All in the family**

 **(Play "Again" FMA:BH op English cover by Amalee)**

 **I had a purpose then, pursuing the path to catalyze our dream**

 **But it's a winding road, where you stumble and sway your way amongst the crowd**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing at the top of a cliff of a mountain peak with his arms folded before the camera pans to Sky, who is seen with Erebus on his shoulders and standing in front of Beacon gripping the hilt of Undying Fury, which is stabbed in the ground)_

 **Don't get me wrong, I would never go back in time – or play God**

 **But is there a way I could earn back that endless sky?**

 **I can see it in your eyes**

 **Don't give me that look – 'cause, you see**

 **You're the last person I need to pity me**

( _Ruby is seen standing in front of Summer's grave while her cloak flutters in the wind and turns into petal, the camera then spins to show Yang and Sky in a split frame with their backs facing each other while looking at a picture of Team STRQ/Sky looking at a charred picture of his family with the picture of his little sister Autumn burnt away before both put the pictures away, but Yang crumples her's up._ )

 **Cryin' won't pave a way to forgiveness**

 **Every sin you carve is everlasting**

 **I'm lost in this maze of emotion**

 **Who am I waiting for?**

 **Now, these once blank pages of my notebook**

 **Become a plea to regain fallen virtue**

 **All this time, I've been trying to run away from my own reality**

 _(Blake is seen with a nervous expression looking in a mirror, which has Adam instead of her own reflection in it before the camera pans to Weiss standing in front of Winter with an uncertain look on her face, with the shadow of the Arma Gigus looming behind her.)_

 **We'll live for something as soon as we find it**

 **I've forgotten, please remind me, as day turns darkness**

 **Expired chances - but we gotta make it through again**

( _Everyone is fighting at the Fall of Beacon and Wolfgang can be seen standing at the top of a demolished clock tower before he slams his hand into the ground and a large green Clock glyph appears in the sky and the camera then does a spiral to an image of diagonally separated shot of Jaune crying while holding Pyrrha's crown whilst orange and red maple leaves float around him and of Yang (with only one arm) on her knees and wailing into the sky as blue and white sparks and ashes float into the air from her lap._ )

 **'Cause there's nowhere else to run**

 **There's still so much here, a life worth living**

 **And with time you'll drown the feeling out (I'M ON THE WAY)**

 **It's so nostalgic, maybe all the love is worth the pain!**

( _Yang is seen holding onto Sky's locket in her left hand with a sad look on her face while trying to cheer herself up while looking at the sky before the shot changes to Weiss who is looking at the clouds and sees an image of Wolfgang's face amongst them. And likewise, the wolf faunus looked up at the sky with a fist clenched over his heart, images of Deus, Freya, Leopold, and Weiss flashing before him before the scene cuts to Ruby who was on her bed and covering her eyes while speaking the last lines of the song before the title: RWBY Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 3 appears briefly and the screen goes black._ )

 _-Beacon Academy Courtyard-_

Weiss ran as fast as she could to where the ship she had seen was landing, with Ruby in direct pursuit. The younger girl having a, ironically, hard time keeping up with the white haired lass, especially since said girl was running in _high heels_.

' _This isn't remotely fair!'_ The silver eyed girl thought indignantly. High heels weren't even meant for running to begin with, yet she was STILL having trouble keeping up with Weiss!

"Weiss, wait! Why are we running? Who's she?" Ruby asked as she finally caught up her friend as the ship's ramp lowered and a similar white haired woman walked out of it, who was in a very prim and proper Atlesian military getup.

"Winter…" Weiss gasped happily as she saw the woman set foot on the gravel of the courtyard with her grey high heeled, thigh length boots with an audible 'click clack' sound. All the while giving the area a stern glare.

"Wait, you mean your sister?" Ruby asked in confusion, but before they could do or say anything else, a very familiar wolf whistle came from the side of them as Wolfgang was seen standing next to Weiss while looking over her older sister.

"So that's probably what you're gonna look like in a few years, huh? Gotta say, I'm kinda looking forward to _that._ " He grinned wolfishly as he wiggled his eyebrows at Weiss.

The Heiress' face turned crimson in response to Wolfgang's flirting. _Why_ did he have to do that when her sister was practically in earshot?!

Winter walked up to the three, causing Weiss to shake her head to clear her thoughts, but was still blushing, as she ran up to her sister. "Oh Winter, I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you immensely!" The girl gushed happily as she started rambling, which caused Wolfgang to start smirking and trying his damndest to hold in the cascade of laughter that threatened to break loose.

However, this was soundly ended by winter knocking Weiss upside the head, forming a sizable bump and causing Wolfgang to start rolling all over the ground in hysterical laughter.

Ruby ignored the hysterical laughter of Wolfgang in favor of helping Weiss back to her feet. The younger whitette accepted the help without protest, though she was grumbling under her breath a bit. A simple request to stop talking would have worked better as opposed to a smack to the head, thanks for asking.

"Silence, you boob! Honestly do you think I care about trivial matters? Instead of wasting time on that, tell me how you're _feeling:_ are you eating well, have you been sleeping, are you making new friends?" Winter chastised her sister while glaring at Wolfgang, who was trying to get up.

"Well, there's Ruby." Weiss said awkwardly as she gestured to her teammate before glaring at the faunus next to her. "And this insufferable flirt here is Wolfgang."

"Yo!" The Wolf faunus said with a two finger salute.

"Hi!" Ruby said cheerfully.

Winter gave Ruby a disapproving look but gave Wolfgang a rather surprised look. "How completely… Underwhelming." She said as she crossed her arms behind her back.

Wolfgang felt a little offended by that statement, but decided to keep his mouth shut. "Pft." He huffed while blowing hair out of his face. "Well, I'm outta here, gotta go meet up with my folks. Later Ruby, see ya Princess." Wolfgang said as he walked away with a half wave.

"Weiss…" Winter addressed her sister in a dangerous tone while glaring at her. "What did that boy just call you?"

"Um… Well… It's nothing, really." The white haired heiress replied while her body stiffened in fear of her tone.

"Weiss…" The woman hissed sharply.

(Elsewhere with Sky and Yang)

- _Beacon Courtyard, same time-_

Yang and Sky were walking together and the raven haired boy looked at her as they walked, he had noticed that ever since they saw her mom a while back, she'd been really depressed. She'd cover it up of course, but to him and Ruby it was still noticeable.

"Yang?" Sky inquired with a bit of concern in his voice.

"What?" The blonde questioned, looking at him.

"Are you okay? Ever since we met your mom, you've been depressed." The Knight of Yul stated. Yang moved to answer but Sky beat her to the punch. "Before you say it's nothing…Don't. It's clear not to just me, but also Ruby that you've been troubled by what happened back then." He continued.

"Can we not talk about this? I told you I'm fine." The blonde replied with a bit of irritation. However, as soon as the words left her lips, a purple and black haze flashed above her and she suddenly turned to stone!

"... Shit on an apple pie!" Sky cursed. He quickly looked around and saw that there was, somehow, no one nearby to see what had happened. He immediately took out his scroll and called Ozpin.

Thankfully, the Headmaster answered right away. "Is there something you need, mister Obsidian?" Ozpin inquired.

"My Worm God gift just activated. Yang was trying to cover up some issues she's got and got turned to stone for it." Sky informed without hesitation.

"Then I suggest you move exactly five yards away from her. Your gift has a definite range, so if she's out of it, the effects should cease." Ozpin informed him.

"Got it. Thanks." Sky replied before ending the call and looking at Yang. "I hope she learns from this…" He sighed.

Sky then proceeded to move five yards away from Yang and watched as the effects wore off. Yang stumbled a bit before looking around and spotting Sky five yards away. She marched up to him and gave him a demanding glare.

"What did you do?!" She growled, wanting a good answer.

"My gift from Yul activated and turned you to stone in response to you lying the way you did. That's what happened." Sky responded as he folded his arms.

"How is it you never mentioned that earlier?!" Yang snapped as she had put her hands on her hips.

"I did, you just weren't listening." The boy retorted.

For the most part, it was true. Sky had told the group of his Worm God gift and what it did, though Yang had been too focused on gushing over Erebus to pay attention to what he was saying.

"... Fine, you win." Yang sighed in defeat.

Sky nodded before he gestured for her to follow him. "Come on, I think it's time we talked." He told her. Yang sighed before the two of them made their way to somewhere private.

(Meanwhile)

Weiss and Winter were walking towards the school with the older's robotic escorts following close behind, but once they were about half way there, someone grabbed one of the robots and tore off its head.

"Hey!" A gruff and scratchy voice called behind them as they turned around, they saw it was none other than Qrow Branwen, who had the head of the robot in one hand, and its body in the other. "Yeah, I'm talkin to you, Ice Queen." He slurred.

Weiss, thinking he was talking to her, marched up to him with a stern look. "Excuse me?! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!" She questioned.

Qrow looked at Weiss before pushing her to the side. "Shh shh shh. Not you, kid." He stated before glaring at Winter. "You." He said after he finished pushing the younger girl aside.

He then took a swig from his usual flask. "Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town, guess you're here too."

"I'm standing right before you." Winter sneered.

Qrow squinted his eyes for a second. "So it would seem."

"I'm not sure why you're here, but I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." Winter growled.

Weiss walked up to Winter and seemed rather confused. "Wait, you mean Ruby and Yang's uncle? You two know each other?" She asked, but her question went unanswered as the two kept arguing.

"Yeesh, you Atlas specialists think you're just so special don't you?" Qrow grumbled while trying to keep his balance.

"It's in the title." Winter responded, somehow keeping her voice from sounding smug. "And besides that, you do realize you just destroyed Atlas military property, don't you?" Winter questioned sternly.

Qrow looked at the robot he destroyed and then backed up. "Oh, oh I'm _sorry_!" He said, raising his hands in defense. "You see, I mistook this for some sort of _sentient_ garbage." He stated. "But you know what I think you all are? A bunch of sellouts, just like your boss."

"I'm not sure what you _think_ you're implying, but I've heard enough!" Winter snapped as she took a step forward.

"Oh I heard too, like how I heard that Ironwood's finally decided to turn his back on Ozpin, and that he's ready to do that with the rest of the world." Qrow growled while glaring at the older Schnee sister.

"Ozpin?" Weiss asked before Winter pushed her out of the way.

"Weiss, it's time for us to go." Winter told her before she was interrupted by Qrow.

"Listen to your big sister, Weiss! She's supposed to protect you, just like how Ironwood said he'd protect all of us!" Qrow yelled as he drunkenly stumbled around.

"If you won't hold your tongue." Winter hissed before drawing her sword. "Then I will _gladly_ remove it!"

Qrow just smirked in response. "Well then... Come take it!" He challenged with his arms wide open while slicking his hair back.

Winter lunged forward and started slashing at the man, but oddly enough, for a drunk guy, he was dodging it like a pro, even dodging an overhead slash by bowing, which made the woman's blade to hit the flat of his folded sword, right before he extended it and stood ready to fight.

Winter looked at the man in slight surprise before she smiled and the two tapped their swords together and then started fighting, hacking and slashing at each other at blinding speeds.

Meanwhile, Ruby had just ran up to Weiss, who was watching the fight, as well as Wolfgang, who wasn't able to find his family at this point.

"What's going on?" The red cloaked girl asked her teammate.

"Yeah, what's all the hubbub?" Wolfgang questioned.

"Some crazy guy named Qrow just came up to us and started attacking my sister." Weiss told the two before looking at Wolfgang. "And where's your family?"

"Couldn't find them, all that was with the ship was the Red Jack guards." Wolfgang told her.

Ruby looked confused before she turned to the fight. "Oh no, who would do such a thi-and IT'S MY UNCLE!" Ruby started before squealing in happiness. "Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" She cheered.

"Teach him respect Winter!" Weiss called.

"My money's on Branwen." Wolfgang snorted.

The fight continued as Qrow came swinging down on Winter and ended up blasting a hole in the ground as the woman narrowly escaped getting cleaved in half by jumping backwards. Qrow continued to chase her as he cleaved through a light post and Winter just flipped over him and landed on the flat of his sword with a flirtatious smirk. Winter then delivered a kick to his chin before jumping again onto the arches of the school's bridge.

"Wow, now I get what Ozpin meant by fighting sometimes being an elaborate form of flirting." Wolfgang stated while crossing his arms. Weiss and Ruby didn't bother responding since they were too focused on the fight.

Both girls looked at him as if he just said something crazy, which caused him to chuckle. Elsewhere Qrow tossed his sword as it became its shotgun form and started shooting at Winter as she kept running and then jumped on the wall of the school before she started running up it, which was then followed by Qrow shooting at her again.

Winter ran along the arch as Qrow fired off his shotgun blasts. As soon as she had the chance, Winter leapt off the roof of the school and dove towards Qrow while separating her sword into two and the was soundly blocked by the opposing man, causing him to skid while digging his sword into the ground to stop himself.

Winter then posed before stabbing her sword into the ground as white glyphs appeared and all of a sudden, tiny Nevermore started flying out of them! The small Grimm flew out of the glyphs and then started to swoop down upon the man and attack him.

Qrow swatted The Beasts away and then he made his weapon start to change form, but then suddenly stop as his expression changed. He then closed his sword up and put it away before taunting Winter with a sly smirk.

Winter, who at this point was ready to charge by using her glyphs, yelled out in blind rage as she lunged at the man, intending to impale her blade into his throat.

Right before her blade could connect, though…

"SCHNEE!" A familiar voice called out sternly, causing Winter to halt her charge with her blade being a few inches short of impalement.

Winter turned around and saw that Ironwood was standing right there. "General ironwood, sir!" She said while standing straight.

"What is going on here?" The man said while stomping up to the two.

"It was his fault sir, he started the altercation." Winter tried to explain.

"That's actually not true, she attacked first." Qrow said with his hands behind his head.

Ironwood glared at Winter. "Is that so?" He asked as Winter looked away. He then glared at Qrow, who then pointed to himself as the older man walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" He whispered.

Qrow just rolled his eyes. "I could be asking you the same thing." He told ironwood.

That's when Ozpin came walking up with Goodwitch and three other people. The first was a large man in some sort of bronze colored armor like that of a medieval knight, with markings like that were very familiar to the kids. He also had dark skin and white hair.

The second was a woman in robes similar to the ones Nero and Dawn, who had blonde hair and fair porcelain colored skin and icy blue eyes. She seemed to have the same figure as Goodwitch.

And lastly was a boy who looked to be about twenty who was in a set of armor that was gold, blue and white, with gold knee pads, boots and greaves, gloves, cloak, and chest plate that had white oak trees on it, it had blue pants and sleeves as well as a blue shirt under the chest plate. He had a lighter skin tone than the other man, but instead had black hair rather than grey.

These three were people who Wolfgang recognized almost immediately. "And there they are." He stated.

"Who?" Weiss asked.

"My family." The boy told her.

"Now now everyone, there is a sanctioned fight that's happening in the Colosseum, that I assure you will have much better seats, and popcorn." Ozpin said as he swished around his mug.

"Break it up everyone! We will take care of this mess." Goodwitch snapped as she started repairing the courtyard.

Wolfgang walked up to the other three who were with Ozpin. "Mom, Pops." He said to the man and woman, nodding at both of them.

The two looked at him as the woman hugged him tightly. "Hello sweetheart! Oh mommy missed you!" She gushed.

The boy squirmed in her grip as she squeezed him into her cloth clad bosom. "Mom! Can't. Breathe!" He gasped.

Ruby and Weiss, meanwhile, were struggling to contain their own laughter at the sign of The Big Bad Wolf of Beacon getting squeezed to death by his mother's affection.

As he was finally able to break free from her grip, Wolfgang then turned to his older brother, who looked down at him with his arms crossed.

"Leopold, nice to see you again." Wolfgang said curtly.

"Likewise, Wolfie." Leopold said as they continued to glare at each other, lightning clashing between their brows.

"They both seem oddly upset." Weiss noted.

"Yeah, what's going on? I got a bad feeling about this, Weiss." Ruby whimpered as she hid behind the white haired girl.

That's when the unexpected happened…

"Leo!" Wolfgang cheered in a childish manner as he jumped for joy with his arms raised.

"Wolfie!" Leopold also cheered as they ran towards each other and then suddenly proceeded to do the oddest game of patty cake either of the girls had ever seen.

"What's that?" Ruby asked in confusion. "It looks like a game of patty cake gone horribly wrong."

Weiss was just dumbfounded. The Wolfgang she knew was never this childish, was this how he really was around his family? She wasn't too sure why, but she actually found this side of him rather cute, which made her face turn pink at the thought.

Meanwhile with the brothers… "Wolfie!" Leopold smiled as he locked his fists together and swatted his brother clear across the courtyard and through several light poles.

Wolfgang got up and then the older of the two started jumping up and down like a little kid, waving his arms. "My turn! Me next! Ha ha!" The older brother called out excitedly before the wolf boy head but him through several pillars, the two were both laughing as Leopold got up from the pile of rubble.

Meanwhile, Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow and Winter all looked at the Prowls in both confusion and surprise at the boy's bizarre behavior.

"Lord Deus, do I even want to know?" Ozpin asked.

"Just roll with it." Their father sighed.

"Those boys have been like this ever since they were little." Their mother sighed happily.

"Wait, they've been like what, Lady Fay?" Winter questioned.

"Just typical boys." The woman giggled.

Elsewhere with the boys… "So great! Thought you would've gotten soft on me!" The man grinned.

"You still got it, bro! Ha ha!" Wolfgang laughed as the two locked hands and put their elbows on the ground, laying on their sides, they were about to start arm wrestling!

"Ready?" Leopold grinned.

"Go!" Wolfgang called as the two started flexing their arms, which suddenly caused the ground beneath them to make a small circle of deep cracks.

"720 times. If I remember correctly, and I do, I beat you 361 of em." Leo grinned as their arms started moving from side to side slowly.

"You must have lost your mind! I've won 361 times!" Wolfgang retorted as he put more effort into his pushing. The two both roared at each other as they continued to arm wrestle before-

BAM!

Wolfgang's arm went crashing down onto the ground, causing a large crater. Leopold had just won the match.

(A couple minutes later)

Ruby had just clung to Qrow's arm as she hung from it in joy. "Uncle Qroooow! Oh it's so great to see you! Did you miss me?! Did you miss me?!" She asked him in a happy tone.

Qrow looked at his niece as he contemplated his answer. "... Nope." He replied with a smile while rubbing her head.

"Qrow!" Ozpin called. "A word please."

Ruby slid off Qrow's arm and onto the ground. The former of the two got up in, probably, a split second.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispered to Ruby.

"You did kinda mess up our courtyard." Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah I did." He smirked while winking at her.

The two fist-bumped before Qrow walked off.

Meanwhile with the Prowls, Wolfgang was walking with his parents as they and the others to Ozpin's office as Leopold looked at his brother, who was still blushing after Weiss had called his childish moment 'cute'.

"Ya know I have to admit little bro, I've been kinda worried that you would've been having a hard time here." Leopold said, arms crossed behind his head. "Don't suppose there'd be a reason for that?"

"A reason, huh?" Wolfgang asked, only half listening. "Hmm, I don't really know."

"Could it be that you fell in love?" The older brother asked, which caused the faunus boy to freeze in his tracks as his brother continued walking while shaking his head. "Oh my tails swinging, maybe I'm in love? Wo wo wo Wolfgang, W-W-W-W-W." He sang before stopping as said faunus started speed walking after their parents. "Ah Wait wait wait, hold on, are you serious?! You? Who's never had a girlfriend since the beginning of never? Wow! You really have changed!"

"We should probably get moving." Wolfgang stated, trying to deflect the subject while quickening his pace.

"Well let's think about this here, if it's any of the Wolf faunus I saw in Vale, which was around five, so that narrows things down. That is unless of course I'm completely off track." Leo said.

"Well that part's true." The boy said simply as they finally entered the Headmaster's office.

"Wait are you saying she isn't a wolf, is she even a faunus?" The older boy asked as they walked into the room, which everyone present happened to hear, the entire conversation the whole way down the hall, which made Wolfgang groan in dismay.

Elsewhere, Qrow was currently being chewed out by Ironwood and Winter.

"What were you _thinking_?" Winter yelled angrily.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" Ironwood growled.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." Qrow retorted.

"Ohhh, _BURN_!" The two Prowl brothers howled.

"Someone call 911!" Leopold laughed.

"Hey, Uncle James! Need some ice for that burn?" Wolfgang called to the general while high fiving both Qrow and Leo.

Said General groaned in response. This is the one thing about today that he wasn't looking forward to.

Deus, however, wasn't having such tomfoolery so he smacked his sons in the back of their heads then bonked their heads together. "Be quiet, you two." He stated sternly.

"Ow!" The two yelped as they held their heads.

Meanwhile, Glynda was currently chewing out Winter. "While I don't condone his actions, retaliating like you did? That certainly didn't help things." She snapped.

"He was drunk!" Winter protested while gesturing at the man.

"He's always drunk!" The headmistress retorted, causing everyone to pause briefly before turning to Qrow, who was drinking from his flask before he noticed their gazes on him. He stopped for a moment to look at them, looked at his flask… then shrugged and resumed drinking.

This caused everyone in the room to collectively facepalm. Ozpin then sighed as he sat down. "Qrow, why are you here exactly?" The man asked.

"I'm here because _some_ people apparently don't know how to properly communicate." Qrow said while glaring at Ironwood.

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" Ironwood stated.

"A. I didn't go completely dark, Ozpin had wanted me to let his little pet project shadow me. And B. I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy." Qrow snapped.

"General." Winter growled.

"Whatever." Responded the black haired man. "You sent me out there to gather intel on our enemies, and I'm here to tell you, our enemy is here." He then looked at Ozpin. "Like Yul and the other worms."

Ironwood leaned on Ozpin's desk. "Yes, we know. I'm also aware of the Worm Gods resurfacing." The General then gestured to Deus. "The Iron Wolves and I have been keeping close tabs on Xol in particular."

"Oh, oh you know, thank goodness. Glad to see I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed." Qrow snapped angrily. "Communication's a two way street, pal." He then held up his Scroll. "You see this? That's the send button."

"Damn, he sure is salty." Leopold whispered.

"Shh, shut up!" Wolfgang hissed.

"We had reason to believe you had been compromised." Winter interjected.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here." Qrow growled. "Seriously, who invited her?"

Ironwood looked at Winter. "Schnee, you're dismissed. We'll discuss this later on my ship."

"But sir-" The woman protested.

"Winter, leave." Ironwood ordered firmly.

Winter hesitated for a moment before saluting. "Yes, sir." She said before leaving.

Once she was gone, Deus stepped forward. "Headmaster Ozpin, if I may. Once Qrow is finished, there is something I would like to share with you, something that may be of value."

"Very well, Lord Deus." The Headmaster nodded.

Leopold elbowed Fay, causing her to look at him. "I got something I gotta take care of, mind if I bounce?"

"If you must." The woman nodded.

As the boy left, Qrow continued. "As I was saying, your little infiltrator isn't just an ordinary pawn. She's the one responsible for autumn's condition." The man said.

"Wait, by Autumn, you mean the Fall maiden right?" Wolfgang asked.

"Yeah. What? You know the chick's name?" Qrow asked the boy while taking a drink.

"Yeah. As of a few days ago, I actually found out our little interloper is a student from Haven named Cinder Fall. Her scent was all over the communications room the day after the dance." The boy informed the man.

Qrows eyebrows rose. "Sharp nose ya got there, kid." He praised as he raised his flask in a toasting manner, but then he turned back to the other three. "But despite that we all know that we aren't just teachers or generals or Lords or even just Headmasters. We're the ones fighting the threats no one else knows about. It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army into Vale, did you think you were being discreet? Or did you just not give a damn?"

"Okay, this is definitely getting heated." Wolfgang whispered.

"Shhh!" Fay hissed at the boy.

Ironwood sighed. "Discreet wasn't working." He said while putting his scroll on the desk, causing a holographic image of the Atlas fleet over Beacon to appear. "I'm here because this is what was necessary." He said while gesturing to the image.

"Are you serious? Just whaddya been smokin Chief?" Wolfgang called at the man. "No festival needs a fuckin military escort!"

"Wolfgang!" Both his parents snapped.

Ironwood was about to say something but Qrow interrupted him. "The kid's right, you're here because Ozpin wanted you here. He invited you in, and opened your eyes to the threat that's right in front of us!"

"And I am grateful for that." Ironwood stated in gratitude.

"Yeah, well you got a funny way of showing it!" Qrow snapped as he stepped forward.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act. When the people look to the skies and see my ships, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood stated firmly.

Deus then decided now was the time to speak. "I'm going to have to stop you right there James, because that statement alone makes me question your intelligence as a man and a general. 'When they see my ships, they feel safe'? Do you even comprehend how asinine that sounds?"

Ironwood turned to the man with a glare. "And do you have a better idea, Deus?" He growled.

"I do, actually." The man nodded before gesturing to Wolfgang who was fiddling with the knives strapped to his arms. "Our future King." The man added.

Everyone looked at the boy who stopped fidgeting and looked at them. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"What are you saying, Lord Deus?" Ozpin asked.

"I am of course referring to the King of Seasons prophecy." Deus explained. "I do believe you are familiar with it, am I not correct Ozpin?"

"Yes, the prophecy that speaks of a warrior who would destroy our enemy, Salem, with power that rivals that of a god, the one that your order has guarded for centuries." Ozpin nodded before looking at Wolfgang who was tapping his foot with an irritated look on his face. "You're certain Wolfgang is this prophesied Chosen One?"

Deus then took an apple from his bag he had with him and tossed it to Wolfgang, who took a bite out of it. "Use your semblance on it." The man told him.

Wolfgang set the apple down and then held his arm out, his glyphs appearing before he rotated his hand to the right, which caused the apple to become whole again. Then to the left, which made it become just the core, then start to decay. Then he went to the right again until it was turned into just a tiny apple seed.

"This kid can manipulate time?!" Qrow asked in shock, looking at his flask. "I… Must still be drunk."

"I assure you, it is true. Now allow me to tell you the Prophecy in its entirety so that you may understand." Deus told the man.

"Oh gods, please don't." Wolfgang groaned. He had heard this prophecy over and over again ever since he was little, and he honestly started to hate it.

"Ahem...Passage 1, Verse 1: When a hundred years of the Creatures Grimm destruction has passed, the King of Seasons will come. When the Maidens of the Seasons Four have cried their last tear, to dry them their father shall come. And when the Witch Queen of Black has striked her last, the King of Seasons will come." The man started to say as Wolfgang started banging his head on a nearby wall. "Passage 1, verse 2: A wolf bearing the look of a boy, under a shattered moon born soon he will be, tainted by a grim pestilence, but beyond time he shall be. And when the final hour strikes, the old Wizard and his maidens of the seasons four, shall offer gifts to the king in the shape of Grimm. The maidens shall offer these four boons: a gift of knowledge, a weapon of destruction, a blessing of creation and a reef of choice. The wizard shall give him strength and life eternal."

Everyone looked at the boy and the older bespectacled man sitting at the desk, noticing that they matched the description the prophecy gave as Deus continued.

"Passage 1, verse 3: Twice he shall live, twice he shall die, upon a foe Forgotten and a King made friend, new life shall he be given, knowledge and wisdom shall he gain. In accordance with these wills, the king shall rise and the witch fall, for the sake of all, chaos shall raze while peace rises forevermore." The man finished as everyone looked at each other and Wolfgang stopped banging his head on the wall and put away the knife he had out.

".,,,I gotta.,. See about a match." The boy said before he started to leave.

"Wolfgang! Our discussion is not yet concluded!" His father yelled after him.

"Oh I know, that's why I'm leaving." Wolfgang called back as he got into the elevator.

(Elsewhere)

- _With Sky and Yang-_

Sky was now sitting with Yang in her dorm and finally got her to agree to talk to him about how she really felt.

"So, what's going through your head?" The knight asked.

"I just… I feel betrayed. I don't know why, but I was expecting something completely different." Yang admitted with a sad voice.

"That's the sad reality of truth: While clear as day, it always hurts." Sky said with a philosophical tone. "I don't like it either, but at least you can find people to comfort you in times like this." He added.

"Well you know what? Forget her! I've had seventeen great birthdays without her, I learned how to cook, how to clean, how to take care of myself and Ruby, and how to fight without her!" Yang snapped angrily, emotion rising in her voice as she started pacing. "Summer Rose was more of a mother to me than she ever will! Leaving because she thought I was weak? Well I say _DAMN HER_! I don't need her, and I never will! I'm fine, just… FINE!" She screamed while pacing around the room before bawling the rest and threw herself into Sky's chest as he held her close. "Why? I don't understand it. Why didn't she want me, Sky?" She cried, her tears soaking into his shirt.

The raven haired boy sighed as he rubbed circles on her back. "Because she was weak. She talks about strength when she didn't have enough to stay with you. She thinks she's strong… When she hasn't even _tried_ to fight something stronger than her." Sky stated. "I left because I saw them for what they really are: Weaklings and cowards. You, though… You are not Raven. You're more." He told her as he made her look at him.

"I mean it, Yang. You are so much more, you're stronger than any woman I've ever met. Don't let anyone tell you different." He said with a warm tone while holding her tightly.

Yang smiled and hugged him back. "You're the best friend I've ever had. You know that, right?" She asked.

Sky's response was to scoff lightly "Of course I know. Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" He joked, causing her to laugh at his response before he joined in the laughter.

Yang smiled as she hugged the boy tightly and felt him do the same in return. She was definitely glad that she met him, there was no doubting that.

(Elsewhere)

-Outside of Beacon-

Winter was walking back to General Ironwood's ship when she was interrupted by someone calling to her. "Yo! Schnee, wait up!" The voice called as she turned to see who it was.

Running up to her was Leopold Prowl. "Oh, you're that man child who I saw arm wrestling that Wolfgang boy earlier." Winter stated simply.

"The name is Leopold Ludwig Prowl, thank you very much." The man said as he bent over to catch his breath. "And if you must know, I came to talk to you about your little sister and her relationship with my brother. My parents are a little, shall we say… Concerned."

"Concerned how?" Winter questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Concerned that he may have, well, _fallen_ for the young heiress." Leopold explained. Winter gave him a look that was a mixture of 'are you serious?' And 'you better not be serious'. "I kid you not, given the evidence on our end, it seems to overwhelmingly convey that." He added.

"You… You can't be serious. When did this occur?" Winter gasped.

"By my calculations? Probably around the middle of the second term after he lost a duel to your sister." Leopold shrugged. "Ever since then he's been rather… Bashful, I guess? And the way he froze when I asked him about it was pretty much the final nail on the coffin."

The white haired woman just stared at him with shock written all over her face. "And, how do you feel about this?"

"Me? Eh, I'm just glad he's finally opened up to someone." The man shrugged. "What about you? I mean, it is _your_ sister he's apparently in love with here."

"I…" Winter said before trailing off, how should she feel about this? The special operative shook her head as she cleared her thoughts. "I don't know." Was all she could say.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Guest dorms, Cinder's room-_

"Are you sure it was him?" Cinder asked Mercury as he finished telling them of the fight between Qrow and Winter as well as the bombastic reunion of the Prowl brothers.

"Used a scythe, had black hair and smelled like my dad after a long day. Yeah, it's him." Mercury replied.

"And what about that arm wrestling match? You sure you weren't imagining things? Cuz that Wolfgang kid does not seem like the childish type, plus come on, a crater? From arm wrestling? Yeah right." Emerald scoffed.

"I had to pinch my own arm really hard a few times to make sure I was awake." The grey haired boy confessed. "But yeah, it actually happened." He finished.

"Okay… Besides that, what do we do now? That Wolfgang kid's already onto us because he caught your scent, Cinder." Emerald noted. "Plus I did a little more digging, and I saw a picture of that Sky dude during a workout. He had the same mark you do on his chest."

Cinder's eyes widened in shock as her right hand subconsciously went to the mark on her back. Had it been a tattoo on Sky, her reaction would be different. "You're _certain_?" The girl hissed. This had to be a coincidence to her.

Emerald nodded in affirmative. "Yeah. I even looked closer to see if it was a tattoo or not. It's definitely a birthmark." She replied.

Cinder's breath shook as she sighed angrily. "It doesn't matter. No matter what they think they know, we stay the course, _stick. To. The plan._ " At that moment her scroll went off. "... And besides, it seems we have a new access point thanks to our little friend." She said with a smirk

"Is it a good one?" Emerald asked.

"You could say that." Cinder hummed. "Go to your rooms, I will worry about our wolfish interloper and mystery knight." The girl purred evilly.

"Yes ma'am." Emerald nodded as she got up.

"You got it." Mercury groaned as the two left.

Cinder smiled as she suddenly caused the randomizers of the doubles matches to match her desired sets. "Now, Let's give them a good show."

Deus armor: r/DestinyFashion/comments/9162zz/can_someone_help_me_recreate_the_iron_companion/

Leopold armor: Iron saga armor set


	34. World of Remnant: Iron Wolf Order

**Iron Wolf Order**

Narrated by: Wolfgang Amadeus Prowl, Deus Prowl, Fay Prowl, and Leopold Prowl.

 **Deus:** To begin, the Iron Wolf Order was first formed long before the Kingdoms came to be, in a time known as the Dark Age. This was a time when history, although documented, is scarcely known of. It was also where the misconceptions of the Grimm (as to their behavior and methods of death) and various other topics were first devised, as well as various other things.

 **Wolfgang:** And according to legend, the order was first formed by Lord Rhadagast and his companions to help protect humanity from the Grimm, and anyone else who would harm it. Like the Warlords of old, the occasional rogue Huntsman who spent most of their time misusing their abilities and the rare commodity of Dust to do what they pleased. It was a bad time, no doubt about it.

 **Fay:** When Rhadagast first formed the order, he devised a code of conduct for each of the Lords and Ladies to follow, so that they would not become like the Warlords and other degenerates they so myopically hated. These rules were called the Iron Decree, and they were simple: To never use their influence or powers for any personal gain. To never belittle those weaker than themselves. To always help others, no matter the cost to them personally. To never kill a fellow Huntsman unless given absolute probable cause to do so. And finally, to never become part of any one of the kingdom's personal militias, for their work was to be for all people.

 **Leopold:** The Order also made it a point to not let just anyone join. To be able to join you would have to either be related to a Lord or Lady and also be able to survive a round in the Order's trial by fire: the Iron Banner, sometimes both. But usually, people who are not related to anyone in the order just have to get through the Iron Banner and start from the lowest rank of initiate, and you gotta work yourself to the bone to move up the ranks. Otherwise, you might as well just go because we ain't gonna have ya.

 **Fay:** and after the Dark Age, the order then decided to put their final base of operations at the iron temple, atop the highest peak of the mountains of Solitas, a mountain known as the iron hill.

 **Deus:** But under all this, we at the Order are secretive for the simple reason that: We are preparing for the coming storm predicted by The Oracle Crown, a pseudo relic created by Lord Saladin with the help of the last King of Vale by using the Staff of Creation to be able to foresee the future. This new relic was created to be only be used once a year, and can only be used by a young woman. This then leads to the creation of the Order's most closely guarded secret: the King of Seasons prophecy.

 **Fay:** A prophecy that tells of a Wolf Faunus with the power to manipulate time that is destined to defeat the black witch known as Salem, and restore everlasting peace to the World of Remnant.

 **Wolfgang:** And we all know that prophecies come true in one way or another, that's something no one can control (trust me, I've tried), but _how_ they come true though, that's completely up to the individual… I know that for a fact.


	35. World of Remnant: Purging

**Purging**

( _Narrator: Sky Obsidian_ )

Purging is a little something new that I never even thought was possible. It allows whoever performs it to make any Grimm… 'Whole,' I guess you could say. Whether I'm the sole practitioner of it or not remains to be seen, but I'm content with being the only one alive in that field for now.

The reason for this is because I don't know the full extent of its limits or if the effects vary from Grimm to Grimm. Take Erebus for example; He can gain the body of a Boa Constrictor with just a thought. Whether this applies to Grimm Worms as a whole or not eludes me. As a bonus, the Grimm that are affected by Purging act with a bit more of something other than rage and hatred. Again, take Erebus for example; He behaves with a high level of affection, which suits him since he's a baby and loves attention.

In addition, purged Grimm also does not disappear completely once killed, they do leave at least bones behind. (older Grimm such as Primevals do to, but this is more or less a new development to the knowledge of the Grimm as a whole rather than just Purged Grimm)

Lastly is how their instincts change. Whereas young Grimm usually goes after all bad emotions indiscriminately no matter how minor, older Grimm usually doesn't come until negative emotions are at an apex, purging essentially makes all Grimm like this regardless of age. In addition,, they also act on negative emotions of other creatures, not just humans, so they would also attack animals as well much more often than currently, though normal Grimm also does this (but it's usually only over territory).

Either way, Purging may be the one thing that might help alleviate the problem the Grimm pose… As for how to stop them? I'm not sure anyone will ever know for sure.

(AN from ThermalsniperN7: Sorry for not posting this sooner. It only came to us last night.)


	36. Vol 3 Ch 4: Bonds Held

**Vol: 3 Chapter 4: Bonds Held**

 **(Play "Again" FMA:BH op English cover by Amalee)**

 **I had a purpose then, pursuing the path to catalyze our dream**

 **But it's a winding road, where you stumble and sway your way amongst the crowd**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing at the top of a cliff of a mountain peak with his arms folded before the camera pans to Sky, who is seen with Erebus on his shoulders and standing in front of Beacon gripping the hilt of Undying Fury, which is stabbed in the ground)_

 **Don't get me wrong, I would never go back in time – or play God**

 **But is there a way I could earn back that endless sky?**

 **I can see it in your eyes**

 **Don't give me that look – 'cause, you see**

 **You're the last person I need to pity me**

( _Ruby is seen standing in front of Summer's grave while her cloak flutters in the wind and turns into petal, the camera then spins to show Yang and Sky in a split frame with their backs facing each other while looking at a picture of Team STRQ/Sky looking at a charred picture of his family with the picture of his little sister Autumn burnt away before both put the pictures away, but Yang crumples her's up._ )

 **Cryin' won't pave a way to forgiveness**

 **Every sin you carve is everlasting**

 **I'm lost in this maze of emotion**

 **Who am I waiting for?**

 **Now, these once blank pages of my notebook**

 **Become a plea to regain fallen virtue**

 **All this time, I've been trying to run away from my own reality**

 _(Blake is seen with a nervous expression looking in a mirror, which has Adam instead of her own reflection in it before the camera pans to Weiss standing in front of Winter with an uncertain look on her face, with the shadow of the Arma Gigus looming behind her.)_

 **We'll live for something as soon as we find it**

 **I've forgotten, please remind me, as day turns darkness**

 **Expired chances - but we gotta make it through again**

( _Everyone is fighting at the Fall of Beacon and Wolfgang can be seen standing at the top of a demolished clock tower before he slams his hand into the ground and a large green Clock glyph appears in the sky and the camera then does a spiral to an image of diagonally separated shot of Jaune crying while holding Pyrrha's crown whilst orange and red maple leaves float around him and of Yang (with only one arm) on her knees and wailing into the sky as blue and white sparks and ashes float into the air from her lap._ )

 **'Cause there's nowhere else to run**

 **There's still so much here, a life worth living**

 **And with time you'll drown the feeling out (I'M ON THE WAY)**

 **It's so nostalgic, maybe all the love is worth the pain!**

( _Yang is seen holding onto Sky's locket in her left hand with a sad look on her face while trying to cheer herself up while looking at the sky before the shot changes to Weiss who is looking at the clouds and sees an image of Wolfgang's face amongst them. And likewise, the wolf faunus looked up at the sky with a fist clenched over his heart, images of Deus, Freya, Leopold, and Weiss flashing before him before the scene cuts to Ruby who was on her bed and covering her eyes while speaking the last lines of the song before the title: RWBY Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 3 appears briefly and the screen goes black._ )

 _-Amity Colosseum-_

The two teams to start the doubles matches were Yatsuhashi and Coco from Team CFVY and Emerald and Mercury. Which seemed like a really one sided match up on two fronts, one having all the raw power, and the other having the speed and agility. It honestly made some of the students (mainly ones like Sky and Blake) suspicious.

"Something doesn't feel right about this." Sky observed with narrowed eyes.

"You're not alone there." Blake agreed, her instincts telling her that something was wrong.

Meanwhile in the arena, the battlefield changed to various different terrains, and both fighters looked at each other.

"Nice outfit, kid." Coco noted while looking over her sunglasses at Emerald.

"Thanks, I'll try not to get blood on it." Emerald smirked, crossing her arms over her semi exposed cleavage.

"Ooh I like her." Coco said to Yatsuhashi, who unsheathed his own weapon.

"I won't promise that you'll be leaving without a scratch." He stated.

"I think we can handle it." Mercury smirked.

"And I won't be the one bleeding." Emerald said as the match started, both Haven students backing up into the tall grass of the savanna area.

Coco then pulled out her mini gun and started mowing down the grass, causing the grass to be half its height, but the odd thing was, the other two were nowhere to be seen.

Coco and Yatsuhashi looked around in confusion. One moment they saw them back up into the grass, the next moment they're gone.

That's when Mercury came flying out of nowhere and attempted to dive bomb the two. Luckily though, Yatsuhashi was about to push Cocoa out of the way and block Mercury with his massive sword, causing the silver haired lad to collide with the sword's edge with his boots, before being launched back as both boys skid to a halt.

Coco then started shooting at him before Mercury dodged and started attacking the two by kicking with his gun infused greaves, which was using air dust. He glided around Yatsuhashi and then around Cocoa, causing the girl's giant gun to be pointed at the larger boy's stomach.

Coco's response was to fold her gun and try to smack him with it in melee mode, but he just backpedaled away from her reach. "Where's the girl?" She questioned, right as Mercury started rapid firing air blasts, then he started break dancing as air projectiles flew in a funnel around him and flew towards them as he kicked at them.

The second year duo began dodging the projectiles as they kept coming. But as soon as the fashionista got within a foot of the forested area, a chain hook wrapped around her midsection and she was dragged off into the woods.

Meanwhile in the stands, Wolfgang and Sky both looked at each other. "Is it just me, or are they really starting to play dirty?" Wolfgang asked his rival.

"It's not just you. The fact that this match feels staged to me doesn't really help, either." Sky replied.

"Yeah, almost like someone rigged... The selection process…" Wolfgang stated as his eyes widened. "Oh gods… No."

"Got anyone in the Order that's good with tech?" Sky asked, not even bothering to beat around the bush.

"No. Not really, but I do remember seeing that when the communication room was broken into, instead of stuff being stolen, something was _unloaded_ but the cops could never find out what." The faunus said, a hand stroking his chin. "What if this was…?" He wondered as he trailed off. "Her doing."

"You think it was Cinder?" The raven haired knight asked.

"Undoubtedly." Wolfgang nodded, stealing a glance at said golden eyed girl.

"As much as I'd rather not believe that, you might be right." Sky admitted, catching Wolfgang's attention.

"What are you saying?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I'll tell you later." The boy said, waving the question off before adding one more thing. "It won't be the only thing I'll tell you."

Back in the arena, Coco slammed against a tree and slowly got up, before noticing that her sunglasses were shattered. "Scratch that, I don't like her." She growled as she got up, right before she had to narrowly dodge a bullet that was sent right at her.

The fashionista started shooting at the trees before she looked around, trying to find her foe, but saw nothing. Elsewhere, Yatsuhashi was still fighting Mercury, and they were right in the middle of a very active geyser field. Mercury did a flying kick at Yatsuhashi, which he blocked, then the Japanese boy swung down with his massive weapon and caused a shockwave that shook the ground and cracked it, causing the field to fall to a lower level.

That's when Mercury did a flying kick that sent Yatsuhashi flying backwards and skid over to a geyser, and his head was right over the vent.

"Oh, I can't watch!" Ruby whimpered, covering her eyes.

Foxxianna, meanwhile, tightened her grip on her seat. She had actually known Yatsuhashi from their time back in Mistral. The poor boy lost his parents to his own semblance, which really made her feel sorry for him, so she really didn't want to see him get hurt.

The geyser then erupted as the boy took the full brunt of the blast, causing him to stagger back to his feet. Once he regained his bearings, he was met by a midair spinning ax kick from Mercury to the face. Meanwhile with Coco, she was still waiting for Emerald to attack when she heard someone behind her. When she turned around to see who it was, she saw Yatsuhashi.

"Careful, she's in the trees." She told him. That's when the alarm went off, and as she turned to look, she saw that the boy had been taken out. Confused, the girl whipped around to try and see the figure behind her, but instead saw nothing.

That's when Emerald dropped from her hiding spot and attacked from behind, sending the second year flying and skidding next to her teammate, both unconscious.

"And with a brutal knockout, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!" Oobleck announced.

"Coco...?" Velvet gasped in worry as Fox patted her on the shoulder.

"They never stood a chance." Wolfgang said ruefully while glaring at the two Haven students.

Sky and Blake exchanged glances. They knew something was off with this match, and the outcome proved them right.

"Looks like our suspicions were true." Blake stated.

"Yeah. Keep your guard up. This might happen again." Sky warned, getting a nod from his fellow bookworm.

Little did they know that Cinder heard what they said. ' _Oh, you have no idea._ ' She thought while getting up to leave.

(Later that evening)

 _-School cafe-_

Winter and Weiss were currently sitting at a table on the patio of the school's cafe, having tea and a couple pastries. As Weiss took a sip of hers, Winter spoke.

"Weiss, that Faunus boy you were with yesterday, Wolfgang, what… Exactly is your relationship with him?" The woman asked, causing the younger of the two to stop drinking and almost do a double take.

"What-What are you saying Winter?" She questioned with a bit pink on her cheeks.

"I'm asking because he seems more than a simple acquaintance to me." Her sister stated. "That pet name being a good piece of evidence. I mean didn't you used to hate it when people called you a Princess? Yet you let him call you one as many times as he wishes."

Weiss' face flushed in embarrassment as she tried to come up with a good excuse. "I… He just calls me it so many times that I'm just used to it. What does it even matter anyway? He's just a friend! I mean it's not like I've slept with him or anything." She said before images of the morning after the Beacon dance suddenly came to the forefront of her mind, causing her to blush even more.

This caused Winter's face to twist in some kind of form of anger. "Weiss…" She hissed, causing the girl to flinch in fear.

(Elsewhere)

- _With Yang and Ruby-_

"You'll never beat me old man!" Ruby yelled as she played a video game with Qrow who was in their room.

"Who are you calling old?!" Qrow retorted as he countered Ruby's combo before defeating her.

"No!" The girl whined as Yang shoved her out of the way and took her turn.

"So Uncle Qrow, what happened to you during your mission?" Yang asked.

"Well, I was in Mistral trying to do some extra work and stopped at an inn, one that was full of all kinds of lowlifes, bandits, assassins, and huntsmen who I assume were being employed by less than good people for less than recatable jobs." Qrow explained.

"And then what happened?" Ruby asked.

"I was defeated… By the mere sight of the Innkeeper's skirt length!" He said as he easily beat Yang.

"You are the worst!" Yang said irritably, throwing a cat pillow at him.

"I kid. I kid." The man said.

"So did you end up getting in trouble with Ozpin?" The blonde asked.

"Nah me and Ozpin go way back." He shrugged.

"So why are you here anyway? I thought dad said you'd be gone on a mission for, like, ever." Ruby asked.

"Yeah well Huntsmen like me are expected to get results as quick as possible, something you girls should take note of." Qrow told her.

"Well not to brag but, we've actually managed to save the kingdom of Vale a couple of times already so." Yang smirked.

"What I heard was that Vale suffered a Grimm attack after your team _almost_ managed to stop a train." The man said. "But unfortunately they don't give medals for almost."" He finished.

"Uh, yeah they do. It's called 'silver.'" Ruby retorted.

"Yeah and Torchwick is behind bars, and ever since then, crime has been way down." Yang added.

"And that's where you're wrong." Qrow stated. "Did you actually think that a girl and her friends could actually take down all the crime in the kingdom?"

"I mean I did until you said that…" Ruby sighed as she poked her index fingers together.

"Crime hasn't just lowered, it's stopped. No robberies, no White Fang activity, nothing. You managed to cut off the head of a King Taijitu but now the second head is calling the shots." Qrow said before taking a drink. "Now if only Ironwood would get that through his thick skull."

"You know the general?" Ruby asked.

"I know everyone to a certain extent." Qrow nodded, pulling out a picture of him, Ruby's mom Summer, Yang's mom Raven, and their dad Taiyang. "You forget, I was part of one of the best teams to ever live, Team STRQ, it's where I met your parents."

Yang glared at the black haired woman with red eyes she recognized as her mother, something Qrow took notice of. "What's with the glare?" He asked.

Yang, learning from before, decided to just come out with it. "Raven made an appearance the night after the breach." She said. "She… She told me the reason why she left is because she thought I was weak, and regretted ever having me."

Qrow sighed. "Yang, there's something you should know about your mom. She didn't want to leave, but something happened that made her change, something that really shook her to her core. That's why she left, she didn't want her problems to be yours, and neither did your father."

"Then why didn't she say what the reason was?" Yang asked, feeling her anger rise at something else she didn't know.

"My sister is a complicated woman, to put it lightly. She isn't exactly the emotional type." He told her. "Hell, I'm not even sure what caused her to change, though one of the things, was definitely when Summer… Well, ya know."

Yang still crossed her arms. "Well if you ever see her again, tell her I say good riddance. My real mother died when Summer Rose died, so she might as well not even bother with me." She huffed.

Qrow looked at her, feeling proud that Yang had grown into the strong woman she evidently is now. "Where'd this come from? You sound almost exactly like that Obsidian kid." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, they have been sparring every weekend since the start of our time at Beacon, apparently. It's almost like they have crushes on each other." Ruby chimed in with a smirk, finally having an opportunity to tease Yang.

"S-Shut up!" Her sister yelled as her eyes and face turned red and as she hurled a pillow right at the shorter girl's face.

Ruby dodged it, her smirk never leaving her face. "You didn't deny it.~" She said in a sing-song tone.

Yang got up and began to chase Ruby around as the younger sibling continuously teased the blonde, much to Qrow's growing amusement.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Beacon Academy rooftops-_

Wolfgang was sitting on the rooftops like usual with Dread and Fang laying next to him. He sat there while looking up at the sky and rolling his coin in between his fingers.

"Your teammates told me you'd be up here, seems they were right." A voice said behind him. The boy turned around and saw that it was his father standing right there.

"Hey pops." The boy grumbled as he turned away again.

"Son." Deus nodded as he sat next to him and pat both of the two wolf brothers on the head. "I was hoping I could speak with you."

"About what?" Wolfgang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I… Realize that you were unhappy with my decision not to let you go to Atlas Academy." Deus said. "And the pressure you've been under for so long that I have… Not done anything about."

"That's an understatement." The boy snapped.

"Regardless." The man continued. "I was hoping I could talk to you about it and tell you that I'm… Sorry."

Wolfgang then turned his head to look at his father. "Sorry, could you say that again in my good ear?" He questioned, pointing at his left wolf ear.

"I'm sorry, for not realizing how much my actions and lack of empathy have so negatively affected you. It was unfair to you and as your father I should have been more attentive to your needs. And for that, I apologize." Deus told him seriously, grabbing his son by the shoulder. "I know that we haven't exactly seen eye to eye, but know that no matter your role in this world, no matter how far we may be apart, not even what your true lineage may be, you will _always_ be my son, and I will always love you, remember that."

The wolf faunas looked at him in shock, Deus simply sighed as he rubbed his son's head affectionately, scratching him behind his wolf ears. As he was about to get up, he was stopped by Wolfgang who hugged him tightly, the boy sniffing and softly whimpering as he cried softly into the man's chest.

"I love you too… Dad." Wolfgang said as he hugged the man.

Deus smiled happily as he hugged him back, it had been years since the boy had called him dad, and he was glad that he still thought of him as his father.

(Elsewhere)

- _school cafe-_

Weiss was in the middle of trying to work on summoning, but was having a hard time. So she abruptly stopped when she couldn't get it to work.

"Emotions are a useful tool, especially for a huntsman." Winter told her. "Anger, joy, fear, love." She listed, the last one causing the younger girl to blush. "The key, is to not let them consume you."

"I...understand." Weiss nodded.

"You'll get there." Winter told her before the two hugged. "I have to go now."

"It was good to see you." Weiss smiled.

"Yes." Winter nodded at the younger girl as they separated. And in the background, a tiny sword was stabbed into the ground right in front of a small caterpillar on the ground unbeknownst to the girls.


	37. Vol 3 Ch 5: Never Skip a Beat

**Vol. 3 Chapter 5: Never Skip a Beat**

(Song For Wolfgang and Sun's match: Welcome to the Jungle by Gun's and Roses)

 **(Play "Again" FMA:BH op English cover by Amalee)**

 **I had a purpose then, pursuing the path to catalyze our dream**

 **But it's a winding road, where you stumble and sway your way amongst the crowd**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing at the top of a cliff of a mountain peak with his arms folded before the camera pans to Sky, who is seen with Erebus on his shoulders and standing in front of Beacon gripping the hilt of Undying Fury, which is stabbed in the ground)_

 **Don't get me wrong, I would never go back in time – or play God**

 **But is there a way I could earn back that endless sky?**

 **I can see it in your eyes**

 **Don't give me that look – 'cause, you see**

 **You're the last person I need to pity me**

( _Ruby is seen standing in front of Summer's grave while her cloak flutters in the wind and turns into petal, the camera then spins to show Yang and Sky in a split frame with their backs facing each other while looking at a picture of Team STRQ/Sky looking at a charred picture of his family with the picture of his little sister Autumn burnt away before both put the pictures away, but Yang crumples her's up._ )

 **Cryin' won't pave a way to forgiveness**

 **Every sin you carve is everlasting**

 **I'm lost in this maze of emotion**

 **Who am I waiting for?**

 **Now, these once blank pages of my notebook**

 **Become a plea to regain fallen virtue**

 **All this time, I've been trying to run away from my own reality**

 _(Blake is seen with a nervous expression looking in a mirror, which has Adam instead of her own reflection in it before the camera pans to Weiss standing in front of Winter with an uncertain look on her face, with the shadow of the Arma Gigus looming behind her.)_

 **We'll live for something as soon as we find it**

 **I've forgotten, please remind me, as day turns darkness**

 **Expired chances - but we gotta make it through again**

( _Everyone is fighting at the Fall of Beacon and Wolfgang can be seen standing at the top of a demolished clock tower before he slams his hand into the ground and a large green Clock glyph appears in the sky and the camera then does a spiral to an image of diagonally separated shot of Jaune crying while holding Pyrrha's crown whilst orange and red maple leaves float around him and of Yang (with only one arm) on her knees and wailing into the sky as blue and white sparks and ashes float into the air from her lap._ )

 **'Cause there's nowhere else to run**

 **There's still so much here, a life worth living**

 **And with time you'll drown the feeling out (I'M ON THE WAY)**

 **It's so nostalgic, maybe all the love is worth the pain!**

( _Yang is seen holding onto Sky's locket in her left hand with a sad look on her face while trying to cheer herself up while looking at the sky before the shot changes to Weiss who is looking at the clouds and sees an image of Wolfgang's face amongst them. And likewise, the wolf faunus looked up at the sky with a fist clenched over his heart, images of Deus, Freya, Leopold, and Weiss flashing before him before the scene cuts to Ruby who was on her bed and covering her eyes while speaking the last lines of the song before the title: RWBY Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 3 appears briefly and the screen goes black._ )

- _Amity Colosseum-_

In the Amity Colosseum, a new match was underway, more specifically it was a double match between two members of Team CRDL, and Penny, who was with a teammate of her own.

Right now the mechanical girl was actually making pretty easy work of the two with her floating blades, while her teammate was… Just standing there and keeping an eye on her watch.

As her teammate made a gesture for her to hurry up, Penny made her blades (which were now buried in two rocks that the two boys were behind) to rise and then fall a split second later, shattering the rock and slamming the boys to the ground as the buzzer sounded.

After this, Penny and her teammate Ciel were about to leave, but were suddenly stopped by Ruby, who decided to congratulate them.

"Penny!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby!" Penny smiled as she tackled the silver eyed girl, crushing her under her weight.

"Why me…?" She groaned, not enjoying the weight she was under all of a sudden.

As the two got up, Penny gestured to Ciel. "Ruby, this is my teammate, Ciel." She told her friend.

"Hi, I'm-" Ruby tried to say before...

"Ruby Rose, 15, hails from Patch, status... Questionable." Ciel interrupted.

"Um… Okay." Ruby said before turning to Penny. "So Penny, how are you able to use all of those swords? They were so cool!"

Penny was about to answer when Ciel interrupted her. "Miss I think we should be going to our next location." She told the girl.

"Can we get a minute to talk?" Penny asked.

Ciel looked at her watch before backing up. Penny then looked back at Ruby. "So is She your friend or…?" Ruby asked.

"Well, in a way, she's like Blake, but if Blake was ordered to be with me." Penny explained.

"Oh, so Weiss." Ruby shrugged before whispering. "Does she know about 'Beep Boop, does not compute'?" She asked, doing a robot impression.

"Oh no, General Ironwood really doesn't want anyone knowing. There was an incident with a magnet, but I played it off." Penny told her before whispering. "Ruby, I'm thinking of trying to transfer to Beacon."

Ruby looked at Penny with wide eyes. If the robot girl was as valuable as the crimsonette thought she was, then there was going to be a lot of resistance involved. "Wait really?" Ruby said in surprise, though Penny was unable to answer because the next match was starting.

Ruby then quickly said goodbye before she went back to her seat and sat next to Weiss. "Hey, I thought your match was next?" She asked.

"Our opponents were running late, so they decided to let Wolfgang and Sun's match go first. They're up against a team from Vacuo." Weiss explained.

This turned out to be the case when both faunas came into the arena with their opponents, which were two girls from an all girls team called Team NDGO. The two girls were the Team leader, Nebula Violette and Dew Grayle.

Dew Dew was a young woman with tanned skin, dark blonde hair swept to the left, and violet eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless green dress with an asymmetrical hem, what appears to be golden scale armor underneath her dress that covers her chest, neck and left arm, a lighter green sarong tied around her hips, and a golden pauldron. Two thin chains loop from the front of her pauldron and around her torso to the back. She also wore a pair of over-the-knee scale leggings, the same as her chest armor, armored boots with a small heel matching the pauldron, and a simple chain bracelet with a ring connected to it on her right hand. Her weapon was a Spear.

Nebula was a girl with lightly tanned skin, indigo hair brushed over to her left side and olive eyes. She wears a high-necked, tight-fitting gray shirt, along with a long, light blue coat. She also wears a leather bandolier with a shoulder pad on the right, which also appears to hold her weapon. In addition, she wears gray pants and dark gray boots. Her weapon was a Crossbow.

Both boys stretched as they got ready, the field that was chosen on their side being half ice and half desert, whereas on Nebula and Dew's side was all Jungle. Wolfgang then let out a very loud and excited howl as he grinned like a maniac, his tongue hanging from his open fanged mouth, while Sun pounded his chest.

"Alright! Home field advantage!" He howled in glee, causing the two girls to back up as he and Sun slammed their arms together. "Welcome to the Jungle, ladies. Hope you enjoy your stay."

Up in the stands, Neptune chuckled. "Oh man, this is gonna be fun." He said with a grin.

"Looks like those two are about to invoke 'Jungle Law'." Foxxianna noted with a smirk.

"Jungle Law?" Ruby asked curiously.

"It's their combo name." She told the girl.

"Why do I get the feeling this fight is going to be absurd, bordering on insanity?" Sky questioned. with a quirked eyebrow.

"Because it's going to be exactly that." Neptune stated.

"Of all the times to _not_ have popcorn, this is the _worst_ time." Yang complained in dismay.

"No argument here." Ruby agreed, feeling a little down herself before zipping away and coming back with several buckets of popcorn seconds later. "There! Problem solved." She said in a cheerful tone as she munched on her snack.

"Yang, you have the best sister ever." Sky told her with a smile as he ate from his own bucket while sharing with the blonde dragon.

"I know." The blonde smiled as she took his offered popcorn.

In the ring, the match began and Dew had just used her weapon to send a whirlwind right at them, which whipped up dust and impaired the two's vision. This gave Nebula the perfect opportunity to catch the two off guard and sent a volley of arrows at them.

Wolfgang was trying his best to dodge the arrows, but they just kept coming. Sun meanwhile was fighting Dew with his bo staff, both staff weapon wielders swatting each other with them until Sun got the idea to switch to his nunchucks and made Dew back up into the trees of the Jungle area, allowing him to use his Faunas trait to his full advantage.

Elsewhere with Wolfgang, he was still being shot at by Nebula. The boy was trying to do this quickly, but he couldn't get an opening. Fortunately, though, he had an idea. The faunas snapped his fingers as he activated his semblance. "Time out." He said as a green clock shaped pulse went over the area, and everything went black and white, time being frozen.

Smirking, Wolfgang then moved an arrow that was inches away from his face (which was rigged to explode) aside before grabbing it and throwing it back at her and making it stop. Then he climbed up a steep formation of ice before he stood at the top and snapped his fingers again. "Time in." He said as he snapped his fingers, everything to return to normal.

The arrow blew up in Nebula's face and then Wolfgang rose his had and a flash of purple light as his Void Dust bow appeared in his hand, he then pulled the quiver back and then fired, once it made impact the arrow became a large black hole that tethered itself to nebula and kept her in place.

Meanwhile with Sun, he was beating Dew back by constantly swinging around and whacking her back, making her back up until she was in range of the black hole,making it tether to her. Wolfgang leapt down and landed next to Sun as the two cracked their knuckles. As soon as the tethers disappeared, both charged at the girls, fists raised.

Plus I was thinking that when the two do a finishing combo move, they could have this dialogue as they do it:

"Now!" Sun yelled as they charged.

"We!" Wolfgang added, fist raised.

"Invoke!" Sun continued with his own raised fist.

"JUNGLE LAW!" The duo shouted in unison as their fists connected to their targets.

The two punches then sent the girls flying off the field and into the wall, making the match an immediate knockout finish.

Everyone watching cheered at the performance displayed. With the rest of the group, they had looks on their faces that said they knew how it would end, though Sky and Blake felt like this was a staged match but kept that to themselves for now due to being unable to tell if it actually was or not.

As the two boys were celebrating, both did an odd new handshake: Two high and low fives, two side fives and then it ended with both of them slapping each other across the face.

This odd exchange honestly left everyone watching weirded out by how it looked. After the two got back into the stands, Yang and Weiss were now in the stadium, waiting for their opponents.

"Well Weiss, you're from Atlas. What do you think we're up against?" Yang asked while stretching.

"Well, seeing as that their Kingdom, Academy, and armed forces are all merged together, I think we should be facing a pair of rational, militant fighters who have very tactical-" Weiss was saying, though her explanation was cut short when a rainbow colored blur burst past them and an orange haired cat faunas came zipping to the other side of the ring, followed by a dark skinned kid who was wearing a very jazzy getup. "... Or Whatever they are." Weiss said, pointing at the two new arrivals.

"Who're those wack jobs?" Wolfgang questioned.

"Not a clue." Sky replied.

"You're Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress?" The dark skinned boy asked while looking over his sunglasses.

"Yes, I am." The girl nodded.

"Guess that means you're pretty good with Dust then." The boy added.

"I try." Weiss shrugged.

"Yeah my dad was good too, had himself a little dust shop and everything." He said before glaring. "Til your dad ran him out of business." He snapped.

Weiss flinched in response. "I'm… Sorry to hear that." She said apologetically.

"Yeah, sure you are." Flint said, not buying it.

Yang glared at the boy before snapping. "Hey, why don't you-"

"Hey why don't you?!" The cat faunas said, interrupting her. "That's what you sound like."

"Uh, What?" Yang questioned in confusion.

"What's with these assholes?" Wolfgang growled.

"I don't know, but I already find them irritating." Blake said with an irate look on her face.

"Ooh! Love your hair extensions by the way!" The cat girl said.

"This is just my regular hair." Yang shrugged.

"Oh. Have you ever tried rollerblading? It's really fun, though you might not be very good at it since you're so, well, ya know, top heavy." She said.

"Excuse me?!" Yang yelled at her.

Up in the stands, Sky glared at Neon for what she just said.

"If I face her in the singles round, I'm turning her into an Ostrich Faunas." He declared with retribution in his mind.

"As freaky as that sounds, you do realize she isn't wrong, right?" Wolfgang questioned.

"First, it's not that bad. I'm just going to slam her head into the ground. Second of all, do I look like I care about that?" Sky rebuked with a pointed look.

"I dunno, most of the time it just seems like all you wanna do is give ol' Goldie Locks a hug." Wolfgang smirked.

"Look who's talking, I bet you're just dying to make out with Weiss." Sky snapped.

"Yeah, but I'm nothing like what you are." The Wolf faunus retorted.

"Whatever. Yang's kicked my ass in almost every spar we've had, and I'm not even mad." The lone knight said with a small smile.

"Sure you weren't just doing it so you could get a good time randomly grabbing her ass?" Wolfgang jarred.

"Wha-?! No! I don't do shit like that! I'm not shallow! … Though I wouldn't be surprised if you did that during your duel with Weiss." Sky stammered before firing a shot of his own.

"Gigh!" The boy got out while his eye twitched in anger. "Oh, I see now. You really wanna pick a fight with me? I thought you knew Obsidian, that's my line!" He snapped as he was about to punch Sky in the face.

"Save it for when we're actually fighting in the ring, Prowl." Sky said with a raised hand, causing Wolfgang to growl before calming down. Suddenly, he realized something.

"How have the two of us not had a single sparring match since our time at Beacon began?" The wolf faunas asked with a baffled tone, causing his rival to blink.

"... I have no idea. You'd think it would've happened by now." The Knight of Yul replied with an equally perplexed tone as he scratched his head. The two of them shrugged it off before turning their attention to the fight.

Meanwhile in the ring, Yang and Weiss were having a particularly hard time with both Flint Coal and Neon Kat. Speaking of, Weiss was being blown back by Flint, who was using a silver trumpet as his weapon.

Weiss decided to be quick and used her glyphs to propel herself in a circle and hit him in all directions, then she did three twirls and sent four icicles towards him, only for him to melt them by redirecting a lava spout with his trumpet.

"Guess all that Dust can't buy you skill." Flint smirked.

Meanwhile with Yang, Neon had just frozen one of her legs and was laughing about it while zipping around. "Ha! Now you're bottom heavy too!" Neon laughed, while slapping her own rear.

"Stop moving!" Yang yelled as the girl kept zipping around her and taunting her.

"I wasn't saying that you should go on a diet, I'm saying you need to cuz you're fat!" Neon laughed.

If Sky didn't feel angry before, he certainly did now.

"How dare she say that to her!" He growled murderously, nearly jumping up.

"Okay Romeo, settle down." Wolfgang said while making him sit down.

"Thanks." Sky said to his rival.

"Yeah, no problem." Wolfgang returned.

Elsewhere with Weiss, Flint now had her pinned and now activated his semblance, Killer Quartet, which made four identical copies of him that attacked at the same time (albeit with a slight delay), which blew Weiss back and made her drop her weapon, making it easy for Flint to get his hands on it.

Right around the time Neon started taunting Yang, and after the blonde shattered a wall to free her (then) frozen arm after Neon told her to cool off, which made Flint change his attention to the two and started walking off. But before he could do anything, Weiss tackled him and got the two caught in the middle of an exploding lava geyser, taking out Weiss but Flint was still standing.

"Weiss!" Yang cried as she looked back as Flint stumbled out of the explosion.

"It seems Miss Schnee is out of the match, but Mister Coal is still standing!" Oobleck announced.

"Princess!" Wolfgang said frantically, jumping up from his seat with a horrified look on his face.

Sky grabbed his shoulder. "Calm down, man. She's fine. You can check on her the second you get the chance." He assured the wolf faunas, his words making him calm down slightly as he took his seat again.

Elsewhere in the ring, Yang was getting really really mad and right now, she was about to blow. "Uh-Oh, looks like Yang is angry, and you would like her when she's… Upset." Port announced as the girl stomped the ground, cracking it and causing lava to shoot up behind her.

After that show of strength, Yang used her shotgun gauntlets to launch herself forward and sucker punch Flint in the face before grabbing him by the ankle and then slamming him into the ground taking him out.

Then she went after Neon, who was skating around, but Yang had a plan, so she started shooting at the ground and started to tear up the ground, which made her trip up when she tried to go after Yang and then proceeded to tumble into a geyser and get shot up. This allowed Yang to send a Hail Mary shot at Neon that exploded and defeated Neon in a blast of colorful fireworks.

As the match ended everyone ran towards Weiss, Wolfgang immediately coming to her and holding her up in his arms. "Princess, Weiss, are you okay?" The boy asked her as he held her head up.

The girl looked up at him. "...I may not be singing for a while…" She said in a hoarse voice before she coughed up some soot.

The boy smiled as he took out a handkerchief and started wiping her face gingerly, removing some of the soot. "That's better." He smiled, getting a blush and smile from the girl who was in his arms.

"Ya know, I don't think that was proper form, Weiss." Yang chuckled.

"Oh ha ha." Weiss mocked before coughing.

"What?!" Neon cried out, causing the others to look at her. "Team FNKY lost?!" She then turned a grey color and then seemed sad. "That was… Amazing!" She cheered, her colors returning. "Hey we should definitely hang out sometime!"

"That was a gutsy move, Schnee... I dig it." Flint smiled.

' _Guess I'm not turning that girl into an Ostrich Faunus after all.'_ Sky thought as he looked at Neon.

(Elsewhere)

In the room of Cinder, Emerald and Mercury, the black haired girl was sitting on her bed, while fiddling with the ankle bracelet she had on.

"Cinder, where did you get that, exactly?" Emerald asked.

Cinder was quiet for a minute, before she smiled ever so faintly. "I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that I had it ever since I was little while the family that took me in found me near the wreckage of a house in Anima." She then turned it over a few times. "Honestly, I can't even remember who my other parents could have been. Though if they were all killed that probably means that they were weak." She then turned to Emerald. "That's why I joined our master's side, to become powerful in order to ensure my survival. This anklet is just my reminder of that goal."

Emerald nodded. "So, do you think that Sky kid might know anything? I mean, you guys both have the same marks."

"Yeah. He's gotta know at least _one_ thing of interest." Mercury agreed as he did some pushups.

Cinder frowned in thought. She had been wondering about that very thing for a bit now. If Sky did know _something,_ she wanted to find out what when the opportunity to do so presented itself. As if by fate, that exact opportunity presented itself to her at that very moment.

"Oh? What's this?" She asked in surprise as she looked at the scroll in her hands.

"What?" Mercury questioned as he kept doing push-ups.

"Oh nothing, just something that's going to make this much easier." The Golden eyed girl grinned as she looked at what just appeared.


	38. Vol 3 Ch 6: Knight's Fall

**Vol. 3 Chapter 6: Knight's Fall**

Song to listen to during Sky and Wolfgang's fight: Wolfgang's theme Wheel of time pt. 1 (0:00-5:50)

 **(Play "Again" FMA:BH op English cover by Amalee)**

 **I had a purpose then, pursuing the path to catalyze our dream**

 **But it's a winding road, where you stumble and sway your way amongst the crowd**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing at the top of a cliff of a mountain peak with his arms folded before the camera pans to Sky, who is seen with Erebus on his shoulders and standing in front of Beacon gripping the hilt of Undying Fury, which is stabbed in the ground)_

 **Don't get me wrong, I would never go back in time – or play God**

 **But is there a way I could earn back that endless sky?**

 **I can see it in your eyes**

 **Don't give me that look – 'cause, you see**

 **You're the last person I need to pity me**

( _Ruby is seen standing in front of Summer's grave while her cloak flutters in the wind and turns into petal, the camera then spins to show Yang and Sky in a split frame with their backs facing each other while looking at a picture of Team STRQ/Sky looking at a charred picture of his family with the picture of his little sister Autumn burnt away before both put the pictures away, but Yang crumples her's up._ )

 **Cryin' won't pave a way to forgiveness**

 **Every sin you carve is everlasting**

 **I'm lost in this maze of emotion**

 **Who am I waiting for?**

 **Now, these once blank pages of my notebook**

 **Become a plea to regain fallen virtue**

 **All this time, I've been trying to run away from my own reality**

 _(Blake is seen with a nervous expression looking in a mirror, which has Adam instead of her own reflection in it before the camera pans to Weiss standing in front of Winter with an uncertain look on her face, with the shadow of the Arma Gigus looming behind her.)_

 **We'll live for something as soon as we find it**

 **I've forgotten, please remind me, as day turns darkness**

 **Expired chances - but we gotta make it through again**

( _Everyone is fighting at the Fall of Beacon and Wolfgang can be seen standing at the top of a demolished clock tower before he slams his hand into the ground and a large green Clock glyph appears in the sky and the camera then does a spiral to an image of diagonally separated shot of Jaune crying while holding Pyrrha's crown whilst orange and red maple leaves float around him and of Yang (with only one arm) on her knees and wailing into the sky as blue and white sparks and ashes float into the air from her lap._ )

 **'Cause there's nowhere else to run**

 **There's still so much here, a life worth living**

 **And with time you'll drown the feeling out (I'M ON THE WAY)**

 **It's so nostalgic, maybe all the love is worth the pain!**

( _Yang is seen holding onto Sky's locket in her left hand with a sad look on her face while trying to cheer herself up while looking at the sky before the shot changes to Weiss who is looking at the clouds and sees an image of Wolfgang's face amongst them. And likewise, the wolf faunus looked up at the sky with a fist clenched over his heart, images of Deus, Freya, Leopold, and Weiss flashing before him before the scene cuts to Ruby who was on her bed and covering her eyes while speaking the last lines of the song before the title: RWBY Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 3 appears briefly and the screen goes black._ )

- _Ozpin's office-_

Ozpin was sitting at his desk as he was talking to Qrow. "I'm telling ya Oz, there's something off about that Obsidian kid, like he's hiding something from us. He knows more than he's letting on." Qrow told the man in a serious tone.

"If he is, then it's more the matter of _HOW_ to tell us that's keeping him from saying anything." Ozpin responded.

"What could be so complicated that he won't say anything, though?" Qrow wondered.

"That is something, I too, am wondering." Ozpin nodded gravely. "What of young Wolfgang? Did he say what else our assailant had done in the communications tower?"

"Whatever happened in there is a mystery right now. No one can seem to find anything." Qrow replied with a shake of his head.

Right at that moment Sky walked into the office. "Professor Ozpin, you wanted to see me?" He asked as he walked across the floor towards the man's desk.

"Yes, Sky, please have a seat." The man spoke as the raven haired knight sat down. "Now, It has come to my attention that you have noticed a certain… Anomaly with your Anti Aura semblance. One where you were able to sense the specific Auras of others?"

"And if it's bound to the powers of the Maidens?" Qrow interjected.

Sky was silent as he processed this. He didn't expect them to call him out right this moment, so he was caught off guard. Still, their points stood. He had noticed it, and felt the power of the Fall Maiden in two seperate places, which had him confused and concerned.

"Yes, I have. I sensed it about twice, once when I noticed two signatures of the Fall Maiden, and once when I sensed the energy of the Spring Maiden right around the time Raven Branwen made an unannounced visit to Beacon after the Breach." Sky nodded.

"Yes, about that, this second presence of the fall maiden, did you know the person who had it?" Ozpin questioned further.

Sky sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "That's where things get complicated for me on my end." He stated before continuing. "I have a strong suspicion that the thief is my long lost little sister." He admitted, getting wide eyes from Qrow and Ozpin.

"Wow, you ain't kiddin'. It is complicated for you on your end." The drunken Huntsman stated.

"And her name?" Ozpin pressed further.

"If it turns out to be true, then it's Cinder, Cinder Fall." Sky replied. "Or as I remember her, Autumn Obsidian."

Ozpin was quiet for a moment as he nodded. "Thank you for telling me this, Sky."

"There's more. I just got finished talking with Wolfgang, and he, Blake and I think someone's been rigging the matches, more specifically we think it's the same person who broke into the communications tower. Wolfgang thinks since they didn't take anything they must have uploaded something, like some sort of virus." Sky explained.

"Uh-oh, that's gonna be trouble." Qrow said to himself.

"Yes, and it's gone unnoticed for so long that we can't do anything to stop it. And even if we did, the damage has already been done." Ozpin stated gravely.

"There's another thing Professor, when I sensed the power of the Spring Maiden around Raven, I couldn't tell if it was because she's been _near_ the current maiden, or if she _is_ the current Maiden… Don't suppose you know?" The raven haired knight asked, causing Qrow to look at them in a rather attentive way.

Ozpin took a moment before speaking, knowing that he had to choose his words carefully due to the boy's Worm God gift. "It… Is not my secret to tell." He said finally.

Sky eyed him carefully for a moment before nodding. "Alright." He conceded. He then got up and then left without another word.

Qrow looked at Ozpin with a rather pointed glare. "'It's not my secret to tell'? What the hell is that supposed to mean, Oz?"

"Raven is the only one who has the right to tell her own secrets to whomever she chooses, I do not. It is as simple as that, Qrow." Ozpin stated firmly. "Now, our next guest is coming, the guardian whom I have chosen, is finally ready."

As soon as he said this, the next person to enter the Office, was none other than Pyrrha Nikos.

(Elsewhere)

- _With teams RWBY, ARSN and Sky-_

"So let me get this straight, the chick who broke into the communications tower put a virus in the system, just so they could rig some matches?" Sun questioned.

"And undoubtedly get their hands on classified information and have a clear shot way to take down Vale's CCT tower." Foxxianna added.

"But that'll take down worldwide communications!" Ruby yelped.

"Not really, that won't be a problem since the CCT system got an upgrade ten years ago. Now if one tower goes down it's only that one kingdom that's disconnected, regional communications will still be active, but that's about all that it'd be able to do." Wolfgang informed the shorter girl.

"Anything else we need to be made aware of?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, actually. I do owe Wolfgang an explanation anyways." Sky pitched in.

"Start talking then, Obsidian." The wolf faunas ordered.

"A little while ago, Yang told me she saw a mark on another girl's back. This mark takes the form of… Well, I guess it'll be easier to show you guys." He said before lifting his shirt and showing everyone his birthmark.

"Huh, that's an odd birthmark." Weiss noted with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Odd my ass! That's the same mark Cinder Fall has on her back!" Wolfgang said, causing everyone to look at Sky in shock... Well, everyone except Yang.

"And that's not all. I recognized a few other things about her. For one thing, she looks almost exactly like my mom did when she was alive, she has the same golden eyes as my grandmother did, and the most important part, I saw that she has the same ankle bracelet my mom used to have, which had been passed down from mother to daughter in our family for generations." Sky told them as he listed all of the evidence he gathered so far.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that…" Blake started.

"Cinder Fall is my long lost little sister, Autumn Obsidian. I only need a blood test done to put the final nail in the coffin for it to be officially confirmed." Sky finished.

"This… That's just all _kinds_ of fucked up." Neptune said, while clutching his head.

"Oh, you _know_ something's bad when Neptune is the one who says something smart." Yang smirked.

"Oi!" Neptune squaked indignantly.

"Anyway, since I'm already going, I might as well get the other subject addressed." Sky said, causing Yang to look at him.

"You sure that's a good idea right now?" She asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"It's now or never." He replied, getting confused looks from everyone else.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Wolfgang, remember when you asked if my bandit tribe ran into the Branwens?" The raven haired lad asked.

"Yeah, and I remember noticing something didn't add up. Why?" The wolf faunas replied with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, I was dumb enough to actually shack up with those fuckwits when I was ten." Sky admitted as he looked out the window with a scowl. Before anyone could say something about not telling them sooner, Sky continued. "The reason I never said anything back then is because we were in a cafeteria full of people who might hold a grudge against the Branwens. Did you really think I was gonna make myself a target for them because of my past affiliation with those guys?" Sky asked rhetorically.

Wolfgang was about to answer… Only to realize that his rival had a point. If he had come out with it then, he would've been ostracized by possibly half the school. Sky was just using common sense.

"I… Shit, you're right." Wolfgang tried before he conceded. Everyone could see Sky's reasoning too, and understood why he kept it from them.

"Exactly." Sky nodded. That was when an alarm went off on all of their scrolls. "Looks like the singles matches are about to start."

- _Amity Colosseum-_

Everyone was standing in the arena, the matches were about to start. "And now, we start the singles matches, where everything is every man for himself!" Port announced. "Bart, why don't you explain the rules to everyone?" He requested from Oobleck.

"Of course, Peter. You see everyone, these matches are unlike any of the other rounds, once the selection is done, all matches will occur immediately after." Oobleck explained.

"And like all actual hunts, there will be no time for preparation." Port added. "Now without further ado, here is your first match!"

The randomizer started spinning, meanwhile, Cinder was secretly manipulating it from her scroll. A few seconds later…

"And our first match will be… Wolfgang Amadeus Prowl vs Sky Obsidian!" Port announced as everyone started cheering.

Sky and Wolfgang narrowed their eyes and looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Wolfgang asked.

"Yeah. You'd have to be blind to not see it either. Still, let's put on a show for 'em, shall we?" He asked with a smirk as he deployed his mask, getting a nod in return.

Both boys stepped out onto the center of the ring as it rose into the air, but before the match started, Wolfgang stepped out in the center of the ring, faced the crowd, and then cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled.

"Aaaay Oh!" He yelled, which then got him an echo from the crowd. "Ayyyy OH!" Again another echo. "Ayyayayaya Oh!" Echoes again. "Ay Oh! Ay Oh! Ay Oh!" Repeat and repeat. "Ayyyyyyyyyyy Oh!" Then a really long and loud echo. "Ay Oh, ay oh, biohohohohoho!" Echoes again. "Bay Oh, bay oh." Echoes again. "Alright!" Wolfgang yelled as he was joined by the crowd.

Sky just stared at the boy as he walked up to him. ' _Was he showboating?'_ The knight thought before both walked up and then tapped their fists together to start their match.

Wolfgang back flipped out of the way before he drew his revolver at blinding speed before fanning the hammer and letting loose shot after shot, all the while using his semblance to amp up his speed before having to reload after twelve shots.

Sky dodged but still got hit by a few before taking out his twin pistols and returning the favor. Most of his shots missed, but five of his bullets managed to nick Wolfgang's armor, causing his arm to bleed through the green fabric before his Aura healed it.

Wolfgang growled before he drew two of his Hunter knives, right before both he and the knives we engulfed in Void dust. "Spectral Blades." The boy grinned before he charged at Sky, But then threw a smoke grenade on the ground and disappeared.

Sky's eyes narrowed as he turned Prologue and Epilogue into their dagger forms and listened for the sounds of Wolfgang's feet. For a few minutes, all he heard was the wind, but he knew better. Grimm were the same way when they stalked their prey, Beowulves being a prime example of this.

"It seems mister Obsidian is trying to listen for mister Prowl's footsteps! Can he manage it?" Oobleck wondered as he watched the match.

After a few more tense moments, Sky heard movement coming from behind him. Swinging his knives at the right moment, he met Wolfgang's Spectral Blades halfway, much to the wolf faunas' shock as his invisibility faded.

"Wha-?! Huh?!" He got out, completely surprised by his rival's sudden move.

"Don't be so surprised. I've got years of experience dealing with that tactic thanks to the Beowulves." Sky stated before shoving Wolfgang back.

Wolfgang then put one of his Spectral blades into his mouth and lunged at Sky again and as they clashed, Wolfgang chose to drop the one knife still in his other hand and slashed the boy across the stomach and then thrust the other knife in his mouth into the raven haired knight's shoulder before jumping back again.

Sky grunted as he felt his aura heal his injuries. After that, he glared at Wolfgang before he charged in with Prologue in the standard grip while Epilogue was in reverse grip. He swung Prologue to start things off and was caught by Wolfgang meeting him, but this was fixed as Sky spun around and landed a slash on him with Epilogue. After that, the Knight of Yul proceeded to land eight more consecutive slashes on the wolf faunas with the eighth sending Wolfgang skidding back on one knee.

"Oh, that was a devastating combo from mister Obsidian! This is the first match ever between them, and it is coming along beautifully!" Port announced.

Yang perked up at that. "Wait, these two have never fought before?" She asked in surprise.

"How have we not noticed?" Weiss asked as she scratched her head.

"Shut up and watch. This match is already getting good!" Sun said, redirecting their attention to the ring.

Wolfgang wiped some blood from his mouth as his Aura recovered. "Cheap shot, Obsidian." He snarled before he threw down his now broken knife and drew two more. "Arc Blades." He said as he was engulfed in Arc dust.

While using his semblance to boost his speed again, he started slashing and hacking at Sky, who started blocking with his own daggers, though he wasn't able to do much since Wolfgang also slowed down his own time as well, slowing his reaction time, which met its climax when Wolfgang stabbed both knives into Sky's chest, causing the boy to be electrocuted from the inside out.

Sky cried out in pain as he felt his innards get roasted. After it was over, Sky fell down to one knee, panting heavily. He felt like he was going to pass out any second thanks to that 'electrotherapy' session, if it can even be called that.

Up in the stands, Yang felt the urge to dash down there and smash Wolfgang into a wall at full strength.

"There will be hell to pay for that!" She growled with red eyes as she glared at the wolf faunas for what he just did.

"Yang, calm down. You can check on him when the match is over." Ruby promised, successfully calming down her older sister.

In the ring, Wolfgang stood over him, looking smug like he already won. "Do you yield?" He asked, getting a growl from Sky.

"Fuck no!" He shouted before grabbing Wolfgang's arms, catching his rival off guard. After five second went by, Wolfgang regained his bearings, but before the wolf faunas could do anything, Sky activated his semblance and started draining his aura.

"Uh oh, it looks like mister Obsidian has activated his semblance. Mister Prowl might be in trouble." Oobleck observed.

"Yes, all it takes is five seconds of direct contact for him to start draining your aura and even shatter it. Ladies and gentlemen, behold mister Obsidian's Anti-Aura." Port announced.

Wolfgang snarled as he growled as he summoned up his strength and backflip kicked Sky in the chin and then spun in mid air before solar dust surrounded his body and he sent a barrage of knives coated in the same dust right at the Knight of Yul. "Blade barrage!" He yelled as he landed rather wobbly.

Sky was slow to recover from the kick, but still saw the barrage coming, so he holstered his guns and drew out Undying Fury and hid behind the flat of the blade, but wasn't able to avoid around four of the flaming blades.

After the barrage ended, he glared at Wolfgang. "You have no idea how mad I am for that electrotherapy session you did on me." He said before he charged at him.

That's when Wolfgang held up his palm and Moon Dance appeared. "Moon Dance, enhance my Aura to _critical mass_." He ordered the drone.

"On it." The drone replied before going to work. That's when a pulse of green energy pulsed around him and his body then became covered in green flames.

"Rrrrrraaaaghhh!" Wolfgang howled. "Time Master mode!" He yelled as the glyphs of his semblance covered his entire body and his eyes became covered in green flames.

Sky backed up in surprise, then charged as he swung his sword at Wolfgang's head, but only hit air. Then Wolfgang reappeared behind him and snapped his fingers.

"Time out." The boy smirked as time stopped.

Wolfgang moved to deal a series of blows to Sky, but then something happened that he wasn't prepared for. Right before the first blow could land, his rival spun around and blocked it. The wolf faunas looked at him with shock and disbelief.

"What the-?! You're immune to even _my_ semblance?!" The time bending wolf exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised, too. When I have an answer, I'll get back to you on this." Sky replied before he charged at him. Wolfgang, still shocked, was left open to twelve sword strikes that were infused with Sky's semblance, forcing him out of his Time Master mode.

This caused time to resume and Wolfgang's knees and body became shaky. It was almost as if increasing his Aura to critical mass took a huge toll on his body.

"Doesn't matter, with Moon Dance keeping my Aura up, you'll run out before I do! Dusk Bow!" Wolfgang yelled as he summoned his Void Dust bow and started firing arrow after arrow.

Sky immediately started running as fast as he could to get out of range of each arrow's radius to avoid getting caught. As he ran, he took out Epilogue and started shooting as many bullets as possible at Wolfgang.

"I don't care if you've got a way to keep yourself going! I'll be putting up the hardest fight you've been in so far until I go down!" He yelled at him with finality in his voice as he continued firing.

Wolfgang dodged all the shots then started running after Sky with his Arc staff, the two then starting to fight and strike each other with their weapons before Wolfgang stabbed Sky with his Arc staff right in the back after getting the drop on him.

Sky cried in pain and outrage at the fact he was subjected to yet ANOTHER electrotherapy session from behind. This was then followed up by Wolfgang unleashing a Golden Gun right in the same spot.

Sky grunted as he felt the Golden Gun shot go where his stab wound was. He saw his vision go black before unconsciousness claimed him as he collapsed to the ground.

Wolfgang watched as his rival hit the ground with his aura shattered. He had to give it to him; He made good on his promise of putting up one hell of a fight, and him being immune to his semblance proved that. He definitely owed him big time for the (literal) shocks he put through. The Golden Gun shot was probably gonna get him an earful from Yang and Weiss, however.

With that, the first match was done, but little did both boys know, the fight was manipulated so that Cinder could gain info on both their fighting styles and their semblances. Their all out brawl did that and then some.

Everyone then left so that they could all rest, and elsewhere, Pyrrha was still thinking of what Ozpin had said to her, about wanting her to become the Fall maiden, and she was still unsure. Should she do it?

(The next Day)

In the Colosseum the next day, the second match was between Yang and Mercury, which made Sky very worried. "Be careful, Yang." He whispered.

The match then started as Mercury leapt into the air, and delivered a flying drop kick on Yang, which was met with her own punch as a shockwave was created.


	39. Character Short: Fall

**Character Short: Fall**

 _Review response_

 _Lord Crab: the main connection is reflected in his semblance. more specifically because of the musical tool known as the Tempo or metronome. as well as his love of music._

 **Narrated parts:** Worm Gods

Little to nothing is known about the young woman known only as Cinder Fall, and what little is known has been called into scrutiny many times. Even she isn't completely sure about who she really is…. Allow us, then, to shed a little light on the subject.

The girls' early life all started on the content of Anima a fair distance away from the main kingdom of Mistral, and in between the lands of the long forgotten Sparada Federation, to a family by a name most of you already know well: Obsidian. And what followed was a tale of lies, deceit, murder, betrayal, abandonment, that all culminated into an unending thirst for power.

Now, to the story…

- _Anima, village of Urashimi-_

In a hut in a small village, a young couple with two children were preparing to turn in for the night, both husband and wife lovingly tucking their five year old son into bed, while the mother held a baby who was wrapped in a red and gold embroidered blanket.

"Sleep tight, kiddo." The father, Indigo Obsidian, said to his son.

"Be sure to say your prayers tonight, Sky." The mother, Scarlet Obsidian, reminded the young boy.

"Yes, mama." The small child replied to his mother.

Both parents left the boy's room as they entered their own bed room, Scarlet setting the swaddled babe in a beautifully carved ironwood crib, a gift from some of their friends in the Kingdom of Atlas.

"Good night, my little angel." She cooed as she kissed the baby's forehead, her husband copying her actions.

"Sleep well, little Autumn." Indigo said warmly as the baby smiled in her sleep.

The night went on for several hours, still and quiet, but this peaceful knight was disturbed by the crashing sound of a window shattering and the wailing of little Autumn, who was scared awake from the abrupt sound.

Sky, who was asleep by this point, woke up with a startled yelp and looked around frantically. What was going on?

He went to open his door, but he heard the sounds of weapons deploying and froze in fear. He then heard footsteps on the other side, but they passed his room completely. Going straight to his parents room.

Next was his mother's scream and the guttural _slash_ sound of a blade, the drawing of a final breath and the thud of someone hitting the ground. Next was his father, who seemed to be fighting like a madman, but he too was swiftly dispatched, the assailant allowing him a few final words as whatever he used to kill the man was removed.

"...Who-Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Indigo yelled in a gargled tone.

Then the person attacking him responded in a sickeningly gleeful voice. "Who am I? Well that doesn't matter, not to _you_ at least, hmm hmm hmm… As for what I'm doing? I am here to enact the will of our goddess!" The voice yelled before he laughed and another slash could be heard, and the sound of a body hitting the ground.

Sky then decided to make a run for it, but as he did, he saw the man who attacked his father and mother, he was wearing a black cloak over his clothing, but the boy could make out that he had a scorpion tail. and he had a very familiar bundle in his arms, one that was very obviously crying. The assailant had his little sister.

"What do you want from us?!" Sky shouted at his parent's killer.

"Oh, didn't you hear? I'm just enacting the will of our goddess!" The man exclaimed madly, scaring the child in front of him.

"W-w-who are you?" Sky stuttered out.

"Come find me when you're older and I'll tell you." The man said before he knocked over a fire dust powered lamp, causing it to shatter and set the floor of the house ablaze. "Well well look at the time, I do believe I must be going! Ta ta, young man!" The man called before leaping out the window, leaving the young Obsidian alone in the burning house with his dead parents.

- _Ten years later-_

The same little girl who was stolen that night, now going by the name of Autumn, the name that was on the blanket she was left with as a baby, was wandering the streets of Mantel, trying her best to stay warm.

She always knew she was abandoned at the age of two, always had to fight to stay alive, always had to resort to her own raw cunning just to get by. She didn't know what happened to her parents, only that they were dead. All she had to her name was a blanket she now used as a cloak, and an ankle bracelet that was left with her when she was little. This lack of what to call her own, and the lack of power to do something about it, infuriated her, and it ingrained this anger and hunger for power into her very being.

But little did she know that her luck was about to change for the better. Right at that moment, a strange creature started floating towards her in the dark alley that she was huddled in, it looked like a crystal ball, but with tentacles, teeth and odd red smoke inside.. Whatever it was, it looked like a Grimm.

Autumn was immediately on her guard. If this creature was here to kill her, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Be at ease girl, I am not here to harm you." A calm, commanding and almost sultry voice spoke from the creature as it then made a portal appear. "Come with me, and I shall grant you what you desire." It spoke again.

The girl hesitated for a moment before she stepped into the portal and was then transported to a completely different place. It seemed to be a very strange and dark looking castle in the middle of what she could only describe as a nightmare world.

In front of her stood a tall figure cloaked in dark shadows, clearly a woman, with black and red eyes. "Now, tell me child, what is it you desire?" The woman questioned.

The girl was nervous for a moment, but with a calming breath she regained her composure. "I… Want power, or rather, I want to _be_ powerful. I want to have the strength and power to do what I want and live how I want. I want the power to prolong my life, to master death, master my fate, my destiny. I want power, so that will no longer feel hungry or starve. I want power… So that I can live, _forever_." She declared passionately.

The female figure in front of her smiled under her shadows and chuckled. "That's the answer I was looking for. Follow me, and you shall gain the power you seek." She told her.

Autumn followed her and the figure had her discard her cloak, revealing the makeshift dress she made for herself, which left her back bare, to show a mark she had on her back, a pair of bat wings that curved in the shape of a heart.

The woman traced her shadowy hand around the mark and smiled. "You bear a mark similar to one of my warriors, it is fortunate indeed that I found you then." She told the girl.

"Warriors?" Autumn asked with a confused expression.

"All will be revealed, in time, my child. Now, tell me, what is your name?" The figure asked more warmly than she had previously.

"... Autumn. I don't know my last name or if I even have one." She replied, looking depressed about that little detail.

"Hmmm." The woman hummed. "Very well then, how about I give you a new name?"

"You would do that?" Autumn asked with wide eyes.

"Of course. From this moment forth, you shall be known as Cinder, Cinder Fall, my Fall Maiden." The woman stated.

"Fall Maiden?" The girl questioned.

"Come, let me tell you of what I will train you for." The figure said, gesturing for her to follow.

- _Two months later-_

Cinder was now on a mission for her master to become the Fall Maiden in Mistral, but in order to do so, she would need help. And as it happens, the perfect candidate had just presented itself to her.

She was now facing a girl around her age who had ebony colored skin, red eyes and beautiful green hair, and Cinder was planning on recruiting her.

"What do you want from me?!" The girl snapped at her angrily.

"Your talents." Cinder replied simply.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any talents." The girl retorted, reaching for her weapons, which Cinder caught sight of.

"Do you _want_ them to hear you?" The amber eyed girl asked rhetorically, causing the greenette in front of her to pause as she heard several voices pass by the alley's entrance. She then growled lowly and took her hands off her weapons. "I saw what you did, you took that ring that is now in your pocket, right in front of that man and he didn't even seem to care." Cinder continued, before extending out a hand.

"A gift such as yours should not be wasted on such pointless endeavors, come and join me, and together, we can put your skills to actual use." The girl offered as she stepped closer towards the girl and whispered in her ear. "Come with me, and I promise, all your appetites will be filled."

(A few days later)

Cinder and her new companion Emerald were now searching for the next member of their little group, a family of assassins by the name of the Black Clan.

Once they reached where these assassins lived, they found that the house they lived in was burning and that there was only one of them left alive, a boy whose legs were completely damaged beyond repair, in fact it was a miracle he was still standing.

The boy looked at them when he noticed their presence. "What are you looking at?!" He snapped at them.

"We're looking for the Black Clan of Assassins. Do you know of them?" Cinder questioned the boy calmly.

The grey haired kid scoffed and pointed his thumb at the burning house behind him. "There it is." He told them.

"And who are you then?" The girl questioned further.

"Mercury, Mercury Black." He said coldly.

"Well then Mercury, tell me, how would you like to get a real jump at a job?" Cinder asked as she smiled at the young man.

(Weeks later)

Now working on the outside of Vale, Cinder and her new group were approaching none other than Adam Taurus, whom they wished to bring into their fold as a means of increasing their numbers through the White Fang. Though the bull faunas General was not having it at all.

"If you value your heads, I suggest you leave now. I will not sacrifice my soldiers for your cause, a human cause, which isn't an idea I'm willing to entertain, much less act on." The boy growled.

"Very well, though, if you should ever change your mind… You know where to find us." Cinder stated as they left.

(Later…)

The very same day all three of them were now following the current Fall Maiden, Amber, after Cinder's master had given them the tool in which they were to steal the girl's power. Right now, they were waiting for their target to approach.

And so she did, she was alone with only a sword to defend herself with. Using her semblance, Emerald made an illusion of a little girl in front of the Maiden, making her stop to try and help her, only for it to disappear and all three to attack from all directions in an ambush.

Mercury was the first to strike, using his new mechanical legs to beat the girl back and allow Emerald to sneak up behind her and grab her by surprise. However, this is a Maiden we're talking about here, Amber had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Releasing all her magical power, the Fall Maiden unleashed fire blasts, lightning, wind storms, everything she could throw at them until Cinder caught her off guard by shooting her in the back with an arrow.

Emerald and Mercury restrained their target so Cinder could do her work. Their boss took out the needed tool (which was a glove) and put it to use. The glove then became a small bug that latched itself onto Amber and then started to syphon her power and transfer it to Cinder. The transfer was about halfway done, when it was interrupted by none other than Qrow Branwen.

Cinder reeled back as Emerald and Mercury rejoined her, with a nod to the young assassin, the boy threw down a smoke grenade to cover their tracks as they made their escape.

Qrow looked on for a moment before sighing as he looked at Amber, who was now comatose.

(About a week later)

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald were now reentering the camp of Adam Taurus to once again gain his allegiance, but this time, they would achieve it by force.

Adam arrived at his camp to find it nearly completely destroyed, and the majority of his men either gravely injured, or already dead.

Cinder stood at the center of it, the now unconscious body of his lieutenant underneath her glass high heel. "Hello, Mr. Taurus. I hope you don't mind, but we decided to drop in to offer you a deal that you wouldn't be able to refuse." The girl growled with a glare as her eye was set ablaze and flames appeared in her palm.

(A week later)

Roman Torchwick was in the process of getting ready for his next heist with his new crew he got from his colleague Junior, but stopped for a second to walk into a room where he had his partner, Neo, resting on a bed. She had been terribly ill for awhile now and the man was really worried, hell, the only reason he was even doing this was because of her.

He started stealing stuff from the White Fang and selling it to the highest bidder when Neo had become ill, and directed the majority of the funds to getting her treatment. Problem was it wasn't working out as well as he'd hoped.

As he entered the room he was met by the sight of both Cinder and her gang, and Adam Taurus with his White Fang lieutenants.

"Hello, Roman." Cinder greeted the carrot-top thief.

"Who're you?" The man questioned, reflexively gripping his cane tightly.

"Oh, just a friend." The girl said while stroking Neo's pink and brown hair gingerly, placing a hand on the sick girl's forehead, feeling a fever.

"Hey, get away from her, _now_!" Roman growled as he pointed his cane at her. This caused the others to get ready to attack, but Cinder gestured for them to stop.

"Tell me, Roman, do you wish to see your-what is it you called her?- _partner_ , healed?" Cinder questioned the man.

"... Yes." Roman got out through clenched teeth.

"Well then, how about I make you a deal, I heal your little girlfriend, and in return, you will provide us with your… Services, how's that?" Cinder offered while caressing Neo's head softly. "After all, it'd be a shame for such a sweet little girl to die of some wretched disease, wouldn't it?"

Roman was silent as he ran through the whole thing in his head. He knew this woman was dangerous, and getting involved would likely end badly for him on his part. On the other hand, he could get Neo the treatment she needs. His heart outranking his brain in this instance, Roman let out a shaky sigh after a moment's thought.

"Alright, you win. What do you need me for?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry, I think you'll find it right up your alley." The girl grinned as her eye was set ablaze again.


	40. Vol 3 Ch 7: Beginning to End

**Vol. 3 Chapter 7: From Beginning to End**

 _Reviews_

church2550: very perceptive of you

merendinoemiliano: How Do you mean?

 **(Play "Again" FMA:BH op English cover by Amalee)**

 **I had a purpose then, pursuing the path to catalyze our dream**

 **But it's a winding road, where you stumble and sway your way amongst the crowd**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing at the top of a cliff of a mountain peak with his arms folded before the camera pans to Sky, who is seen with Erebus on his shoulders and standing in front of Beacon gripping the hilt of Undying Fury, which is stabbed in the ground)_

 **Don't get me wrong, I would never go back in time – or play God**

 **But is there a way I could earn back that endless sky?**

 **I can see it in your eyes**

 **Don't give me that look – 'cause, you see**

 **You're the last person I need to pity me**

( _Ruby is seen standing in front of Summer's grave while her cloak flutters in the wind and turns into petal, the camera then spins to show Yang and Sky in a split frame with their backs facing each other while looking at a picture of Team STRQ/Sky looking at a charred picture of his family with the picture of his little sister Autumn burnt away before both put the pictures away, but Yang crumples her's up._ )

 **Cryin' won't pave a way to forgiveness**

 **Every sin you carve is everlasting**

 **I'm lost in this maze of emotion**

 **Who am I waiting for?**

 **Now, these once blank pages of my notebook**

 **Become a plea to regain fallen virtue**

 **All this time, I've been trying to run away from my own reality**

 _(Blake is seen with a nervous expression looking in a mirror, which has Adam instead of her own reflection in it before the camera pans to Weiss standing in front of Winter with an uncertain look on her face, with the shadow of the Arma Gigus looming behind her.)_

 **We'll live for something as soon as we find it**

 **I've forgotten, please remind me, as day turns darkness**

 **Expired chances - but we gotta make it through again**

( _Everyone is fighting at the Fall of Beacon and Wolfgang can be seen standing at the top of a demolished clock tower before he slams his hand into the ground and a large green Clock glyph appears in the sky and the camera then does a spiral to an image of diagonally separated shot of Jaune crying while holding Pyrrha's crown whilst orange and red maple leaves float around him and of Yang (with only one arm) on her knees and wailing into the sky as blue and white sparks and ashes float into the air from her lap._ )

 **'Cause there's nowhere else to run**

 **There's still so much here, a life worth living**

 **And with time you'll drown the feeling out (I'M ON THE WAY)**

 **It's so nostalgic, maybe all the love is worth the pain!**

( _Yang is seen holding onto Sky's locket in her left hand with a sad look on her face while trying to cheer herself up while looking at the sky before the shot changes to Weiss who is looking at the clouds and sees an image of Wolfgang's face amongst them. And likewise, the wolf faunus looked up at the sky with a fist clenched over his heart, images of Deus, Freya, Leopold, and Weiss flashing before him before the scene cuts to Ruby who was on her bed and covering her eyes while speaking the last lines of the song before the title: RWBY Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 3 appears briefly and the screen goes black._ )

 _-Amity Arena-_

As Yang's gauntlet collided with Mercury's boot, the resulting shockwave caused the air to condense and expand around them, the force of which sent both skidding back.

Yang then started punching over and over, her Ember Celiaca gauntlets sending explosions that tore up the ground, though none of them hit their intended target because the grey haired boy kept flipping out of the way.

Mercury went in for a kick, but Yang just flipped over it before charging in to land some more blows.

Meanwhile in the stands, Sky was having a really bad feeling. "Guys, I got a really _bad_ feeling that something bad is gonna happen." He shuddered.

"How deep is it running?" Wolfgang asked.

"I can almost feel it in my bones." He replied, the concern in his voice never leaving. He then turned in the direction of Cinder and her team, his eyes lingering on Emerald. The girl seemed to be concentrating, though on what he had no idea.

Back with Yang, the blonde was finally able to land a few hits in on Mercury, though this small victory was soon wiped out by Mercury unleashing a furious barrage of kicks, then followed it up by creating several Air Dust projectiles and did the same breakdancing move he pulled on Yatsuhashi, sending his Air projectiles straight towards Yang.

They all flew towards her at once, kicking up a dust cloud. Mercury then started walking away, thinking he had won, but was swiftly proven wrong when an explosion erupted right behind him.

"Fuck yeah!" All the guys (minus the still concerned Sky) cheered, because they knew what was about to go down.

"Kick his ass all the way to kingdom come, Xiao-Long!" Wolfgang called.

Yang did so as she pounded her fists together and then rocketed herself forward, and then proceeded to unleash an unceasing wave of punches, right before reeling back and absolutely _decking_ Mercury across the face and shattering his Aura as if it were made of glass.

"And Yang Xiao Long is the winner!" Port announced as the blonde brawler calmed down and pumped her fist in the air.

But as soon as that announcement was made, Sky sensed that someone was using their semblance. Instinctively, he looked towards Emerald and saw her eyes glowing a dim red.

' _What is she… No…'_ Sky thought, dread flowing through him. He wanted to stop her, but he knew he couldn't get to her in time and shooting her would cause more trouble than necessary. He was powerless this time.

Then, right at that very moment, the unspeakable happened. Yang suddenly sent another shot at Mercury's leg, causing the boy to writhe around in pain. That was when Sky realized what Emerald must have done, she influenced Yang's mind.

' _Shit!'_ He cursed inwardly, but it was too late. Atlesian Knights soon surrounded Yang and were threatening to gun her down if she even so much as breathed.

"Quick, stop the feed!" Oobleck called the camera crew.

Yang Just looked around in confusion and worry, what was going on? She thought. Why were they doing this? Didn't they see what she saw?

(Minutes Later)

 _-Medical Cruiser-_

Cinder and Emerald were sent to bring Mercury to the medics, and once on, it was soon revealed that the drivers were imposters, namely with one being Neo.

"Doctor, am I gonna walk again?" Mercury asked dramatically, earning a smack to the head from Emerald.

"Quit being so dramatic." She snapped at him.

"Well I think our Mercury put on a wonderful show, and with the data I gathered about both our two problem boys, I'd say this mission was a _smashing_ success." Cinder smiled almost psychotically. Oh she _loved_ it when things went her way.

"I am a little worried that a certain Knight might come after me, though." The grey haired boy confessed.

"Yeah, he saw me trying to use my semblance, and I'm still not sure how he was able to do it." Emerald said, rubbing her head to ease a migraine she was experiencing. "Trying to influence so many people really makes my head hurt." She groaned.

Cinder frowned slightly. If Sky was able to see through Emerald's semblance, then he might report it to the higher-ups. Still, it might be shrugged off by them since he won't have much evidence to back up his claims.

She then walked over to Emerald and embraced her into her bandage wrapped chest. "We can only do what is within our power, Emerald. Nothing worth fretting over, we knew that Obsidian boy's Anti Aura made him immune to various semblances, so it was not your fault." She told her minion while smiling and stroking her hair. "In the meantime, just rest, you did your job well, and I am proud of that."

Emerald blushed slightly as she leaned into her boss's touch. "Th-thank you, ma'am." She replied.

Mercury just looked away from the two, the sight before him making him nauseous.

(Elsewhere)

- _Team RWBY dorm-_

In the RWBY dorm, Yang was currently getting chewed out by Ironwood, but Sky ended up storming in before it could get anywhere.

"What happened in that arena wasn't Yang's fault!" The raven haired Knight defended the blond brawler.

"And how can you be so certain, mister Obsidian?" The General questioned.

"When Yang punched Mercury's leg, I looked and saw Emerald, Mercury's teammate's, eyes glowing. I know from past experience that an illusion based semblance was in play." Sky explained.

"Perception manipulation." Blake piped up. "Now that I think about it, Foxxianna mentioned talking to Coco, and she said she had a similar experience when fighting Emerald. She saw Yatsuhashi, when he was in a completely different area."

"That's all well and good, but it would be your word against hundreds of others, how do we give them undeniable proof that this is the case?" Ironwood questioned.

"We use my Worm God Gift." The Knight explained.

"Pardon?" The General questioned.

"I'm the Knight of Yul." Sky revealed, shocking the General into silence for a moment. "Anyone who lies within my presence or goes back on their word, immediately turns to stone. The effects can either be temporary or permanent, depending on the desires of the user."

"And you're telling me this, why?" Ironwood said, his voice almost at a growl.

"Because I want you to know that I'm on your side." The young Knight replied evenly. He then turned to Yang. "Yang, tell me, did you see Mercury attack you, without a doubt?" He asked the girl with as much sincerity as he could pour into the serious question.

"I did." She replied with all the honesty she could muster.

"Do swear on your word that you acted in self defense?" Sky questioned further.

"I swear." Yang replied with conviction in her tone.

After that, everyone waited for a few moments to see if Yang would turn to stone.

She didn't.

"Okay, that's officially cleared up." Sky said with a satisfied tone.

Ironwood cleared his throat. "I'll have to look into this further, but unfortunately, your disqualification still stands." He then seemed rather apologetic. "I apologize for any grief this may have caused you."

The general then left, and Sky looked at Yang before nodding at her and leaving her alone with her teammates.

(Meanwhile)

Pyrrha was sitting next to a wall in the school courtyard, but her period of thoughts was interrupted by Jaune, who was handing her a cone of cotton candy.

"Here, it's no green goop, but I think it should be able to help." He smiles while handing it to her.

The redhead looked at him for a moment before smiling slightly and taking it. "Thank you, Jaune." She said.

As the blonde sat next to her, he took her hand gently, causing her to gasp in surprise. "You were one of the first ones to believe in me, you know that?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha questioned.

"No one really believed in me like you and Wolfgang did, even my parents said that I shouldn't be too upset if I had to pack back up and come home." He then turned and smiled at her. "I'm just glad that you guys were there to help me realize they were wrong."

"You mean that?" The blond knight's partner asked.

"Yeah, I do." He nodded. "So if there's anything on your mind, don't be afraid to say anything, because I'm here for you, always."

Pyrrha blushed from his words, but just smiled back. "Thank you, Jaune." She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

As a few minutes past, their quiet moment was later interrupted by a coin being flipped in the air and footsteps coming their way. Looking in the direction of the two noises, they saw Wolfgang heading their way.

"Hey you two, hope I wasn't interrupting anything." The wolf faunus said as he kept flipping his coin and catching it.

Pyrrha shook her head. "No, actually I was hoping to ask you and Jaune something." She told him.

"Oh? What might that be?" Wolfgang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you believe in Destiny?" The redhead asked, not even attempting to beat around the bush.

Wolfgang was surprised by that question, so he turned away to process the question before turning back around. "Do I believe in destiny, huh? That's an odd question." He said while flipping his coin as he talked. "Well that depends on how you define destiny. Now, if you asked me if I believed in a fixed point you couldn't change no matter how hard you tried, then no. But if you meant a set of events that you can change that shapes a larger event that you fundamentally could change but shouldn't, then yeah, that I buy."

Pyrrha looked at him in confusion while he continued.

"Let me put it this way, I think destiny works like this: Time and Destiny are two things that are intertwined, two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. As you know, I control time, so that means I also-by proxy-control destiny, control fate. Which also means that if my destiny isn't to my liking, I'll rewrite it. And that goes for the destinies of others too, if anyone else's destiny isn't to my liking, I'll also change it. No matter how many laws of nature I have to break to do it." The faunus said as he caught his coin, which had been up in the air for the past three minutes. "So to answer your question Pyrrha, I do believe in destiny. But I also think that-like a lot of things-it isn't set in stone, you can change your destiny, if you've got the balls to do it."

Pyrrha looked down in thought as she processed his words. Was he right? Could she change her destiny if she desired it? She felt unsure of herself.

Wolfgang then stretched as he started walking away. "I gotta go, see you guys later." He said while walking away, tail swishing behind him.

(Meanwhile)

Sky was sitting in his room while feeding Erebus when he felt an aura that he had noticed when he first came to Beacon. Making his Worm pet go into his jacket and went to where it was coming from. As he followed the signature, he snuck past the soldiers and guards that were all over the place until he got to the elevator. After that, he quickly shimmied up into the ceiling and spread his body to hold himself in place.

That's when someone entered, or rather _someones_. Qrow, Ironwood, Glynda and Ozpin all entered the elevator and made it go down to some sort of ground level. As they disembarked, Sky dropped down and followed. That was when he saw it: The source of the second half of the Fall Maiden's power signature.

The source was a girl in some sort of machine, and from the looks of it, she was practically at death's door. "That's… The Fall Maiden?" The boy wondered aloud.

That caused the adults to whirl in his direction with shocked looks on their faces… Except for Ozpin. He just turned around calmly.

"What the-?! How did you even manage to follow us?!" Qrow asked, looking genuinely surprised.

Ironwood sighed. "Why are you here, mister Obsidian?" He asked tiredly, deciding to just get this over with.

"I felt an unknown aura signature from my room and decided to investigate." Sky replied as he looked at the comatose Maiden. "What's her story? How'd this happen to her?" He asked as he examined her state intently.

"Well, ya know how you had a suspicion that the Cinder girl was actually your sister? Well due to… _Recent_ events, we've had our own suspicions that our enemy, actively seeking out the sister of a Grimm Knight, and grooming her to steal the powers of a Maiden, was no coincidence." Qrow told him.

"Who's the one behind the grooming?" Sky asked.

"That's classified." Ironwood said firmly.

The sole teenager in the room sighed as he took his eyes off of the Maiden in the pod. "Fair enough, I guess." He conceded. Before anything else could be said, Erebus suddenly growled and leapt out of his jacket and glared at the pod's occupant, surprising Ironwood who quickly took out his pistol and took aim at the baby worm.

"You brought a Grimm Worm down here?!" He shouted, never taking his eyes off the small Grimm.

"James, stand down now! Do you want to damage the pod?!" Glynda shouted. He growled before he reluctantly holstered his pistol.

"Wait, what's he growling at, anyway?" Qrow asked, not understanding why the baby Worm was acting like this.

"He only acts like this if there's a dangerous Grimm nearby. But there's none down here… Unless…" Sky started before trailing off. Suddenly, he gained an alarmed look. "There's a Grimm parasite in her body!" He shouted.

"How can both of you tell?" Glynda questioned.

"This isn't common knowledge, but I can sense when a Primeval Grimm is close. I had to learn to do that when I was growing up outside the Kingdoms. It saved my life a dozen times. As time went on, I learned how to sense all Grimm with my aura so I could always be on alert." Sky explained, recalling how he was forced to learn how to do that on his own. The life-or-death setting proved to be an effective means of making him learn back then. His explanation got him a few impressed looks for his ability to learn such an art under pressure.

As the knight stepped up to the pod, he put his hands on it. "Well, here goes nothing." He then started to concentrate and repeat the process he tried on Erebus, extending his Anti Aura into the pod and around the girl, hoping to force out the parasite.

This process continued for several minutes before the girl's body started to move and she started coughing, right until she coughed up a small spindly Grimm bug that started skittering around the tank, jumping at the glass and hissing. Ozpin immediately opened the pod, letting the parasite loose only for it to stop in front of Erebus.

Erebus growled at the little bug, and when it tried to attack, the worm lunged at the bug and devoured it.

"Good boy, Erebus." Sky praised with a smile as he picked up the worm and started petting him, much to the small Grimm's delight.

Ozpin examined the girl in the tube, before sighing in relief. "She's stable." He sighed.

"Good to hear." Qrow piped up. He then looked at Sky with an impressed look. "We should've brought you into the fold sooner." He stated.

"I try." Sky shrugged before turning serious. "But, in the event she doesn't make it, do you have a plan to combat my sister so she doesn't get the other half of the Maiden powers?"

"We do, though now that Amber is stable, that plan may not be necessary." Ozpin told him. "Once her aura recovers, we could see her reclaim the powers rather soon, though whether or not that will happen, remains to be seen."

"Well, then I guess you'll need all the help you can get, won't you?" Sky smiled as he held out his hand.

Ozpin chuckled as he shook the young Knight's hand. "Yes we do." He replied.

(Meanwhile)

- _Amity Colosseum, an hour later-_

Pyrrha was now entering the Amity Colosseum and she was up against Penny, which was the most suspicious match up of them all.

Though Sky, now knowing what Emerald's semblance was, decided to sit behind her and keep an eye on her. That way when she used her semblance, he'd stop her.

And Cinder was watching the match with a _very_ satisfied grin on her face, everything was falling into place now, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

This was only the beginning… Of the horrors yet to come.


	41. Vol 3 Ch 8: Player vs Player

**Vol. 3: Chapter 8: Player vs Player**

 **(Play "Again" FMA:BH op English cover by Amalee)**

 **I had a purpose then, pursuing the path to catalyze our dream**

 **But it's a winding road, where you stumble and sway your way amongst the crowd**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing at the top of a cliff of a mountain peak with his arms folded before the camera pans to Sky, who is seen with Erebus on his shoulders and standing in front of Beacon gripping the hilt of Undying Fury, which is stabbed in the ground)_

 **Don't get me wrong, I would never go back in time – or play God**

 **But is there a way I could earn back that endless sky?**

 **I can see it in your eyes**

 **Don't give me that look – 'cause, you see**

 **You're the last person I need to pity me**

( _Ruby is seen standing in front of Summer's grave while her cloak flutters in the wind and turns into petal, the camera then spins to show Yang and Sky in a split frame with their backs facing each other while looking at a picture of Team STRQ/Sky looking at a charred picture of his family with the picture of his little sister Autumn burnt away before both put the pictures away, but Yang crumples her's up._ )

 **Cryin' won't pave a way to forgiveness**

 **Every sin you carve is everlasting**

 **I'm lost in this maze of emotion**

 **Who am I waiting for?**

 **Now, these once blank pages of my notebook**

 **Become a plea to regain fallen virtue**

 **All this time, I've been trying to run away from my own reality**

 _(Blake is seen with a nervous expression looking in a mirror, which has Adam instead of her own reflection in it before the camera pans to Weiss standing in front of Winter with an uncertain look on her face, with the shadow of the Arma Gigus looming behind her.)_

 **We'll live for something as soon as we find it**

 **I've forgotten, please remind me, as day turns darkness**

 **Expired chances - but we gotta make it through again**

( _Everyone is fighting at the Fall of Beacon and Wolfgang can be seen standing at the top of a demolished clock tower before he slams his hand into the ground and a large green Clock glyph appears in the sky and the camera then does a spiral to an image of diagonally separated shot of Jaune crying while holding Pyrrha's crown whilst orange and red maple leaves float around him and of Yang (with only one arm) on her knees and wailing into the sky as blue and white sparks and ashes float into the air from her lap._ )

 **'Cause there's nowhere else to run**

 **There's still so much here, a life worth living**

 **And with time you'll drown the feeling out (I'M ON THE WAY)**

 **It's so nostalgic, maybe all the love is worth the pain!**

( _Yang is seen holding onto Sky's locket in her left hand with a sad look on her face while trying to cheer herself up while looking at the sky before the shot changes to Weiss who is looking at the clouds and sees an image of Wolfgang's face amongst them. And likewise, the wolf faunus looked up at the sky with a fist clenched over his heart, images of Deus, Freya, Leopold, and Weiss flashing before him before the scene cuts to Ruby who was on her bed and covering her eyes while speaking the last lines of the song before the title: RWBY Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 3 appears briefly and the screen goes black._ )

(Flashback)

- _Beacon Academy, after Wolfgang and Sky's match-_

Sky was laying down in the infirmary after his match against Wolfgang. Those 'electrotherapy' attacks and that Golden Gun shot together had really done a number on him. Thankfully, the doctors his rival had enough mercy in him to use low quality Arc and Solar Dust to avoid causing severe damage and that he would be better by the evening.

As he was recovering, he thought about how he was miraculously immune to Wolfgang's chronomancy semblance. He was certain he wasn't immune to it before. As he thought about it, he noticed a recurring pattern: If he's vulnerable to a certain type of semblance and absorbs the aura it's connected to, he's no longer vulnerable to it. Did his Anti-Aura act like a vaccine for the soul?

Before he could dwell on this any further, there was a knock on the door of his infirmary room. "Come in." He called. The door opened and Wolfgang walked in, and he was carrying a black box with him.

"Hey there, Obsidian. I hope ya don't mind, but I was just dropping by to give you this, ya know as a peace offering." The faunus said as he set the box on the hospital bed.

Sky opened it and saw that there was a skull inside, more specifically, the skull of the primeval Wendigo that Wolfgang killed at the Breach.

"Peace offering accepted. There will be no bad blood between us." He joked, getting a chuckle from the wolf faunas before he gestured to a nearby chair. "Take a seat. I've got some things that I need to talk to you about." He said.

"Ya know, it's pretty crazy how older Grimm actually do leave behind bones, used to be people thought they just evaporated. Ignorance of the past, am I right?" Wolfgang joked lamely as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he sat down, his ears drooping.

"First, that was terrible. Second, I think I've got a theory about how I'm immune to your semblance." Sky deadpanned at the start before getting ready to fill his rival in on aforementioned theory.

"I'm listening." Wolfgang replied as he leaned in intently.

"You know how my Anti Aura can absorb the Aura of others as well as break it?" Sky questioned.

"Yeah. Why?" The time bending faunas replied.

"I think when I absorb someone's aura, I unknowingly take a small piece of their semblance and integrate it to my soul so I can become immune to it forever." Sky explained, causing Wolfgang to see a relation in that statement.

"Wait, you mean like, what? A vaccine?" He questioned.

"Exactly. I never noticed it until our match. It explains how I'm immune to mental based semblances, too. Like some White Fang Captain that calls himself the 'Manipulator' or something like that." He mused with a shrug.

"Wait, you went up against William Nova, THE Manipulator, the guy who single handedly ended a world wide manhunt for him in _an hour_ , without falling victim to his mind tricks?" Wolfgang questioned with wide eyes.

"Yup. Took advantage of the little fuck's surprise to break his aura with my semblance… Now that I think about it, I also threw down with Mink, but she couldn't even take three bullets. Oh! Adam Taurus was there, too. Managed to beat him pretty good." He revealed, shocking Wolfgang further.

"Hooooollld IT! Back the truck up!" He said, holding his hands up. "Adam Taurus, the second in command to Sienna Khan, and Blake's ex, you went up against that crazy mother fucker and lived to tell about it?! How?!" The wolf faunas asked, unable to keep up with his own shock.

"I managed to get some memories from William that clued me in on his fighting style when I used my semblance on him. All I had to do was think up a way to counter it and BAM! Easy." He explained like he was talking about how great pizza was. That was before he was curious about something he mentioned. "Wait, he was Blake's ex? I didn't even know she went on dates."

"Sun mentioned it awhile back. Apparently those two had a mentor/pupil relationship that turned into a semi romantic relationship that turned into a verbally manipulative and abusive relationship that became worse as time went on." Wolfgang shrugged. "Guy sounds like an absolute dick to me."

"Agreed." Sky replied. He then decided to open up the next topic. "... Do you ever feel like you're under so much pressure that it could crush you?" He asked as he gazed at the ceiling.

"All. The. _Fucking._ Time." The Wolf faunus responded, tapping his finger on the bed to punctuate each word. "I mean, you're looking at a guy who's been raised as the supposed 'Chosen One' in a prophecy that goes back centuries, that no one knows about."

"Heh, well I think I'm getting the faintest taste of it." Sky admitted. Wolfgang was about to say something when he continued. "The reason I say that is because of what Yul has tasked me with doing. It seems easy, but..." He looked at the wolf faunas next to his bed. "That was before the age, scale and cause of the problem registered." He said.

"World's largest clean up job. That seriously fucking blows." Wolfgang sighed.

"And you're supposed to be the Chosen One." Sky shot back.

Both boys laughed at that before Wolfgang got up. "Oh, and by the way, Obsidian." He said as he started to leave. "If you ever see any of the other Grimm Knights, give 'em a good kick in the ass for me."

"You got it." Sky replied with a two finger salute. Wolfgang then closed the door and left.

 _-Beacon Rooftops, later that night-_

Yang was sitting on the roof as Sky walked over to her after he managed to get out of the infirmary.

"Hey, Yang." Sky said as he sat next to her.

"Hey, Sky." She responded as she looked over the campus.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked her, his gaze full of concern.

The blond dragon sighed as she looked at him. "I was seriously worried about what happened down there. When Wolfgang shocked you _twice_ AND shot a Solar Dust shot through one of your stab wounds, I almost ran down there and slugged him into a wall." She admitted as she hugged him. "Please don't make me worry like that again." She pleaded.

"I won't." He responded as he hugged her back, the sunflower-like scent of her golden locks making him feel much better. "But I was referring to what happened with Mercury, are, are you _okay_? Ya know, after all that?"

Yang sighed as she slumped. "I'm trying to recover, but I'm still angry at him for using his teammate to get me disqualified." She replied with a bit of anger in her voice.

"If I get the chance, I'll beat him into the ground for you. How's that sound?" Sky offered.

"That'd be great." The blonde nodded.

"Though that's got me wondering, what if him faking the whole thing was all part of some plan?" Sky wondered aloud.

"Who would do that?" Yang questioned.

"Well, my sister comes to mind." The Knight shrugged. That caused Yang to look at him oddly.

"Why your sister?" She asked.

"Because I'm not sure who raised her, but there's a high chance that they did it to have a pawn to fight me with." Sky replied, scowling slightly at the thought.

"But who?" Yang asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't know…" The boy said, shaking his head. A minute passed before Sky remembered something he was supposed to do. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He then dug into his pocket and pulled out some sort of piece of jewelry. "I was going to give this to you."

Yang looked at what he had. It was a locket made out of deep blue crystal and was lined with black gold and had a black gold chain. It was absolutely beautiful. She gazed upon it with an awed expression.

"Where in the world did you get this?" She asked as she took the locket into her hands gently.

"It belonged to my mother." He told her as he blushed a faint shade of vermillion. "I thought, ya know, since she did say to give it to someone I cared about, I… Thought you might, well you know." He got out as he looked away slightly.

"I love it." She smiled while putting it on and opened it. Inside was a picture of the Obsidian family and two rings, but the part of the picture where baby Autumn was supposed to be was slightly corroded. She looked at the picture and the rings before looking at Sky. "Were the rings originally your parent's?" She asked.

"Yeah. My house was set on fire by Autumn's kidnapper, so I had to act fast. The locket, the picture and the rings were all I could get in that time." He explained with a downcast expression.

"That's horrible…" Yang said while hugging the boy. "Were you able to see who did it? Did they say anything?"

Sky was silent for a moment before answering. "It was some sick-in-the-head scorpion faunas in a coat that kept on ranting about who he was "doing the bidding of his goddess" or some such shit. After that, he told me to look for him when I'm older. Then he set my house on fire. And left with Autumn in his arms." He explained, recalling what he could of that dreadful night.

"A scorpion faunus?" Yang asked, getting a nod from him. The two were silent after that as Yang continued to hug him. "Well… I know this is going to sound a bit selfish but, don't you go and die on me too, alright?"

"I'll do that if you can do the same in return." He countered.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded as the two sat there in silence the rest of the time while they held each other's hands, the moon's pieces drifting in space above them.

(Flashback end)

- _Amity Colosseum, present day-_

Sky blinked and shook his head to clear it up. He needed to be focused for this. The moment he sensed Emerald's semblance being used, he would discreetly put one of his hands on her arm and drain her aura. He had to make sure he did it lightly, though. If he messed up, then the result will be catastrophic.

Down in the arena, Penny and Pyrrha's match had begun, with the robot girl using whatever she was using to control her swords to expert effect, her movements in fact seemed to mirror that of elaborate dance moves. Pyrrha, meanwhile, was trying her hardest to keep up with the synthetic humans movements, blocking her attacker's swords with her shield, but couldn't seem to find a moment to use her spear.

This set of indecisive actions allowed Penny to spin her swords in a circle and fire a laser at Pyrrha's flank while attacking with another set from behind, which Pyrrha was barely able to block and was sent skidding to the ground.

(Elsewhere)

Ruby, who was trying to get to the match as quickly as possible to warn Pyrrha about what had been revealed by Team CFVY and Sky, was suddenly stopped by Mercury, who according to her was supposed to be back in Mistral.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she tried to find a way around him.

"Just, sticking around." He shrugged before getting into a battle stance. "Metal against magnets, don't know about you but that seems like a pretty bad match up."

Ruby scowled lightly as she kept looking for a way around him. "You think you're accomplishing something by doing this?" She asked as she sidestepped only to be met with the grey haired boy in front of her blocking her way.

The red speedster then got ready and shot past Mercury, only to be blocked by a kick to the face. The silver haired boy was about to deliver another kick when his boot was shot and he had to back up.

Both of them looked and saw Wolfgang standing there while blowing the smoke from his gun as he glared at Mercury, his hand dangling over the gun's hammer.

"Get a move on, Ruby. I'll handle this legless dickbeet." He told her.

"Give him one for Yang!" She told him as she bolted out with her semblance.

Wolfgang twirled his cannon before holstering it, then drew his sword, the blade igniting as soon as the air touched it. "You guys fucked up this time." He told Mercury coldly.

"Oh really? Just how did we do that?" Mercury asked, trying his best to not feel intimidated.

"You fucked up, when you decided to make things personal." The wolf faunus said as he charged at the boy with his sword raised.

Meanwhile, Ruby had made it to the arena's entrance and saw that Pyrrha and Penny were still fighting.

' _I still have time!'_ She thought in relief as she made her way into the arena.

Elsewhere in the stands, Emerald readied herself to use her semblance to make Pyrrha hallucinate. When she was ready, she focused on the greek-themed crimsonette. Behind her, Sky felt her aura flare and began snaking his right hand to her arm. As soon as he was certain he had a good position for his arm, he lightly grabbed the greenette's arm. As he thought, she was too focused on using her semblance that she failed to register the light grip on her person. That was going to cost her dearly.

The girl's aura was shattered in a matter of seconds, which caused her semblance to stop working and the hallucination to end. Emerald shook her head, not understanding what was going on, that was until...

 **CREEEKKRAAACK!**

It was too late, Pyrrha had inadvertently caused the nylon cords that controlled Penny's swords to wrap around her, severing her arms and legs, and putting a large gash in her torso, revealing the secret she tried to keep for so long, the metal and circuitry being clear to see to everyone in the arena.

Ruby, who had arrived a minute earlier, couldn't stop herself from dropping to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes at the apparent loss of her friend.

Wolfgang, who had just beaten Mercury and saw what happened, glared down at Mercury who laid there under him, his boot to his chest. The Faunus rose his sword, and with a roar of rage, struck it down on Mercury's right shoulder and cleaved his entire arm off with one swing, the Solar Dust immediately cauterizing the wound.

All present gasped in horror as the screens above all went red and the image of a black queen chess piece appeared on the screen… And Cinder's voice spoke from the speakers.

" **This is not a tragedy."** She began. " **This is what happens when you put your trust into those who think themselves to be gods, but are in reality just men. Foolish, near sighted, men.** "

As she spoke, the Grimm outside the Kingdoms felt the negativity coming from Vale and began making their way to their future buffet.

" **Like General James Ironwood, Ozpin, all of them. One thinks he can control others through strength. The other through keep those around him in the dark.** " She continued. " **First a dismemberment, now this? Just what are they teaching those who are supposed to defend us? And why would ironwood feel the need to disguise a weapon as an innocent little girl? All such good questions, with no answers.** "

Just near the edge of Vale, a group of soldiers noticed the Grimm horde coming their way and opened fire on them. Unfortunately, due to their numbers, they were unable to keep them at bay.

" **And then there's how Ozpin was willing to not only ignore the reappearance of the long forgotten Worm Gods that were on his doorstep, but also allowed one of their warriors in his ranks? Such foolishness and we allow them to stay in power? Well, as I come from Mistral I can tell you, the world deserves much better than that, wouldn't you agree?** " The girl continued, revealing Sky's secret to the masses.

' _Definitely my cue to leave.'_ He thought as he made his way out. Thankfully, no one paid attention to him.

Elsewhere, Adam Taurus had arrived with all of his forces, including all eight of the White Fang Captains, and a hoard of Grimm.

"You know what to do, Carrion." Adam told the vulture faunus. "You and the Captains, unleash chaos."

"Of course." The man nodded as he waved his staff, the Captains then took off running down into the now war zone down below as a Nevermore started attacking the Amity Colosseum.

(Elsewhere)

Neo Politan was currently on Ironwood's ship and sashaying her way through it to find Roman, all the while twirling her perasol. That's when she found the correct cell and opened it, allowing the man to walk out of the cell and put on his hat and take his cane.

As the redhead lit a cigar he reached out a hand and pulled the girl into a soft hug while he stroked her hair gently.

"Neo, if I've said it once I've said it a thousand times, you are the best partner a guy could ask for, and there's not a doubt in my mind about it." He said while the two started to take control of the ship. "That being said… Man! It is good to be bad!"

As soon as they had control of the ship they were on, they proceeded to use its weapons to shoot down the other two ships they were flying alongside. The sight caused Roman to laugh.

It was a catastrophe, and what was worse, despite everyone's best efforts, they were unable to stop it from happening. The question on everyone's mind was now, what were they going to do about it?


	42. Vol 3 Ch 9: Battle of Beacon

**Vol. 3: Chapter 9: Battle of Beacon**

 _ **Reviews**_

Awesome jalapeo: Very astute of you and Wolfgang is actually based off of both Motzart and Kronos.

 **(Play "Again" FMA:BH op English cover by Amalee)**

 **I had a purpose then, pursuing the path to catalyze our dream**

 **But it's a winding road, where you stumble and sway your way amongst the crowd**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing at the top of a cliff of a mountain peak with his arms folded before the camera pans to Sky, who is seen with Erebus on his shoulders and standing in front of Beacon gripping the hilt of Undying Fury, which is stabbed in the ground)_

 **Don't get me wrong, I would never go back in time – or play God**

 **But is there a way I could earn back that endless sky?**

 **I can see it in your eyes**

 **Don't give me that look – 'cause, you see**

 **You're the last person I need to pity me**

( _Ruby is seen standing in front of Summer's grave while her cloak flutters in the wind and turns into petal, the camera then spins to show Yang and Sky in a split frame with their backs facing each other while looking at a picture of Team STRQ/Sky looking at a charred picture of his family with the picture of his little sister Autumn burnt away before both put the pictures away, but Yang crumples her's up._ )

 **Cryin' won't pave a way to forgiveness**

 **Every sin you carve is everlasting**

 **I'm lost in this maze of emotion**

 **Who am I waiting for?**

 **Now, these once blank pages of my notebook**

 **Become a plea to regain fallen virtue**

 **All this time, I've been trying to run away from my own reality**

 _(Blake is seen with a nervous expression looking in a mirror, which has Adam instead of her own reflection in it before the camera pans to Weiss standing in front of Winter with an uncertain look on her face, with the shadow of the Arma Gigus looming behind her.)_

 **We'll live for something as soon as we find it**

 **I've forgotten, please remind me, as day turns darkness**

 **Expired chances - but we gotta make it through again**

( _Everyone is fighting at the Fall of Beacon and Wolfgang can be seen standing at the top of a demolished clock tower before he slams his hand into the ground and a large green Clock glyph appears in the sky and the camera then does a spiral to an image of diagonally separated shot of Jaune crying while holding Pyrrha's crown whilst orange and red maple leaves float around him and of Yang (with only one arm) on her knees and wailing into the sky as blue and white sparks and ashes float into the air from her lap._ )

 **'Cause there's nowhere else to run**

 **There's still so much here, a life worth living**

 **And with time you'll drown the feeling out (I'M ON THE WAY)**

 **It's so nostalgic, maybe all the love is worth the pain!**

( _Yang is seen holding onto Sky's locket in her left hand with a sad look on her face while trying to cheer herself up while looking at the sky before the shot changes to Weiss who is looking at the clouds and sees an image of Wolfgang's face amongst them. And likewise, the wolf faunus looked up at the sky with a fist clenched over his heart, images of Deus, Freya, Leopold, and Weiss flashing before him before the scene cuts to Ruby who was on her bed and covering her eyes while speaking the last lines of the song before the title: RWBY Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 3 appears briefly and the screen goes black._ )

 _-Amity Colosseum-_

Pandamonium was in the air as the civilians still in the floating landmark flocked to the transports to escape the Grimm that were attacking.

Wolfgang, meanwhile, was standing over the now one armed Mercury and was sneering at him as the silver haired boy writhed in pain. "Wow, no legs and now one arm. You really _are_ a cripple now." The faunus snarled.

"You mother fucker, you cut my arm off!" He shouted in pain.

"And you're an accomplice to espionage and now a murder, consider this a light sentence." Wolfgang snapped as he stomped the boy in the gut, causing him to go unconscious.

Back in the arena, Pyrrha stared at Penny's body with a disturbed expression as she stood there, frozen. The thoughts running through her head were so intense that she didn't seem to register her team leader calling out to her, nor did she register the Nevermore attacking the shields from above.

Jaune leaped down as he ran to her and tackled her out of the way right as the stadium's barrier gave way, allowing the Nevermore to dive bomb them. Right around this time, Wolfgang was able to catch the pieces of Penny that were sent flying his way, including her 'heart'.

Calling out Moondance, he held it up to the small drone. "Can you scan to see if any of Penny's Aura is still in here, Moondance?" He asked.

"Yeah, gimme a sec." Moondance replied as she did a scan of Penny's 'heart.' "There's still some aura in there, but it's faint. She'll need an AED of her own if she wants to come back." She said after she finished her scan.

"Right… I got it!" The boy said as he put the core in a pocket he had on him. "Think you can keep a steady tether to it till we can get it to Uncle James?"

"I can try." The mini drone replied.

As the boy then turned his attention to the Nevermore, he noticed he was already late to the party, as everyone was already getting their weapons and fighting the giant bird..

Leaping down into the arena, he dashed forward towards the giant avian.

(Elsewhere, with Sky)

The Grimm Knight had just landed at Beacon Docks and saw how much of a warzone it had become. He quickly called in his locker and grabbed his weapons. When he was ready, he immediately had to dodge an attack from a White Fang grunt that tried to get the drop on him.

"Bad move, pal." He said before grabbing the grunt and drained his aura before tossing him aside. When he was done, he decided to call Yang. Dialing her number, he shot a few Grimm that decided to try their luck with him while he waited. After a few moments, she picked up.

" _Sky, is that you?"_ She asked as soon as she picked up.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you alright?" He asked.

" _Yeah, I'm fine. Weiss and Blake just called me just before you did and asked that. I also swung by your room to pick up Erebus."_ The blonde replied, causing Sky to sigh in relief.

"Good. I was gonna ask you to pick him up." He said as he shot at a Creep trying to pounce him. "Take care out there. I left the Colosseum without letting the others know, so I gotta call one of them to let them know I'm at Beacon."

" _Got it. Try to stay alive for me."_ Yang said before she hung up.

"You too." The boy said to himself as he felt his heart twist at the thought of her getting hurt. He didn't want his friend, the one he… He stopped himself. He could worry about that later, right now he had work to do.

It was high time he had a talk with his little sister.

(Elsewhere)

Wolfgang and the others had just finished fighting the Nevermore as Griffins and Creeps started climbing towards them.

"Griffins." Ren said.

"Any ideas?" Sun questioned.

"Target their wings. That'll keep 'em grounded," Neptune said as he readied himself.

"Finally, you show some brain cells." Foxxianna said as she shifted her weapon, Isanagi's Burden, into a bow.

"Let's make some pain, people!" Nora shouted as she charged.

The Griffins all started swooping down towards them as Ruby called her own weapon's down, but before she could get it, one of the Griffins took possession of her locker, roaring at her to back off.

Suddenly someone shot at it, causing it to flee and escape the rounds being shot at it. Everyone turned around and saw both Port and Oobleck entering the fray, weapon's in hand.

"Students, I think it's time that you left." Port told them.

"But we can fi-" Ruby started to protest before Oobleck cut her off.

"Miss Rose! This is a day that will go down in Remnant's history… And I would prefer it if my students lived to tell the tale." The green haired coffee addict stated.

Everyone nodded as they all left, leaving the two to their own devices. As they came up to the outside, Ironwood was standing there waiting.

"Uncle James!" Wolfgang said as he ran up to the man. "I need you to keep an eye on something for me, get it calibrated to an AED as soon as you can." He said as he handed the man Penny's heart.

The General of Atlas looked at Penny's heart and nodded. "That I can promise." He replied before he noticed something. "Wait… Where's mister Obsidian?" He asked in confusion.

As if on cue, Wolfgang's scroll rang. He took it out and saw Sky was calling him. He immediately answered. "Sky, where the fuck did you go?" He asked his rival.

" _I'm at Beacon right now. Yang's got Erebus with her, so no need to worry about him. Main point: It's a fucking hellscape down here."_ The young Knight replied right before gasping in shock. " _Oh, son of a bitch!"_

"What?" Wolfgang asked.

" _It's the Captains, they're back! And I just saw Team CRDL get dismembered by the Tormentor!"_ He told him. " _Cardin's now missing both arms, Sky [Lark] and the other two are now missing both fucking legs!"_

"Sky, get your ass out of there! Now!" Wolfgang ordered.

" _Don't have to tell me twice! Stay safe out there, guys!"_ Sky replied before hanging up.

"Did… Did I just hear that right?" Nora asked as she shivered in terror.

"Poor CRDL…" Velvet said in shock.

"How can someone like the Tormentor even exist?" Ruby asked, feeling her psyche get damaged by what Sky just told them.

"Forget that guys, we got bigger Grimm to fry right now." Sun told them.

"Sun's right, we gotta move, _now_." Wolfgang said before turning to Ironwood. "Can you get in touch with my parents?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll tell them to rally their forces to defend Vale." James nodded.

"And tell them to bring as many of the Red Jacks as they can." The faunus added. He then turned to the others and drew his sword. "Alright everyone, dust off your boots, cause now it's time to go to war!"

"Right!" The group chorused in reply.

(Meanwhile)

On Ironwood's ship, Roman and Neo were using it to wreak havoc on the city below… And it was all done by the red haired dumbass just pressing random buttons.

"Hm… What's this one do?" He asked with faux innocence. He pressed it and caused the ship to rumble slightly. "Oh, fun!" He said giddily.

He pressed another button and seemingly nothing happened, causing the man to shrug before taking his scroll and then plugging it into the ship's mainframe. "Oooh, this is gonna be good." Roman grinned as both he and Neo chuckled evilly.

(Meanwhile)

Down in the City, all the Atlesian Knights were starting to go haywire, and both Weiss and Blake were caught in the crossfire.

"Looks like things just escalated." Blake observed.

"Where are Wolfgang and the others? Where's Ruby?" Weiss questioned as they started fighting both the robots and the Grimm.

"I think they're either still at the Colosseum or on their way here." The cat faunas responded.

As soon as the robots were dealt with the two split up, and as Blake ran the opposite direction, she ended up bumping into Sky.

"Sky? I thought you'd be with the others." She said with a bit of surprise.

"I left the colosseum as soon as my little sister revealed my secret. They know there's a Grimm Knight amongst them, but they don't know who it is." He explained.

"Okay. Listen, the White Fang are here, and if the Captains are here, that probably means that… My ex, Adam, might be here too." She told him. "I could really use your help."

"I gathered as much, but I need to track down my little sister. The two of us are long overdue for an exchange of words." Sky replied, getting a concerned look from her. "Look, if you see Adam, don't fight him. Get out of dodge as fast as you possibly can. Okay?" He instructed.

"Alright." She nodded as both took off in opposite directions.

(Meanwhile)

Ruby was using her locker to fly herself to Beacon and recently crashed it into Ironwood's ship, alerting both Roman and Neo.

The bowler hat loving criminal sighed in aggravation before he turned to Neo. "Go see what that was." He ordered getting a nod from her before she left.

Elsewhere Mercury was slowly stumbling up to Cinder and Emerald, clutching where his arm used to be. Emerald looked at him and her eyes widened.

"Holy shit, what happened?!" She asked as she rushed up to him.

"That Wolfgang guy chopped my arm off!" He growled as he walked up to them. "And to add insult to injury, he called me a cripple."

"Feeling a thirst for vengeance, Mercury?" Cinder asked without looking away from the chaos in front of her.

"Oh you have no idea." He said before a huge tremor coursed through the ground. Then another, then another, then another, there were four in all.

"What was that?" Emerald asked as she looked around.

"The main event." The crimson dressed ravenette replied with a grin.

In the distance four sections of earth uprooted as four titanic Grimm came out of them. Each of them were massive, angry… _Wrong._

One was a tiger Grimm with large bony plates and spines lining its back. The other was a titanic sized Nevermore, another was a carnivorous looking turtle Grimm, and the last one…

 **CRRRACK!**

Burst out of a mountain, revealing that it was a huge Dragon Grimm with six eyes and a gaping mouth that extended all the way down to its neck.

Emerald filmed the entire thing. "Primeval Grimm…" She uttered.

"Make sure you catch them in the broadcast. Keep doing so until the end." Cinder instructed while kissing her on the cheek. "I will have a word with our wayward Grimm Knight."

"Got it." Emerald replied as she tried to suppress her blush.

The Primevals all started to converge on the city, this was the start of the Battle of Beacon, and no one was aware of how all the forces of hell were about to break loose.


	43. Vol3 Ch10: Monsters are real

**Vol. 3: Chapter 10: Monsters are real. Heroes are fake.**

 **(Play "Again" FMA:BH op English cover by Amalee)**

 **I had a purpose then, pursuing the path to catalyze our dream**

 **But it's a winding road, where you stumble and sway your way amongst the crowd**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing at the top of a cliff of a mountain peak with his arms folded before the camera pans to Sky, who is seen with Erebus on his shoulders and standing in front of Beacon gripping the hilt of Undying Fury, which is stabbed in the ground)_

 **Don't get me wrong, I would never go back in time – or play God**

 **But is there a way I could earn back that endless sky?**

 **I can see it in your eyes**

 **Don't give me that look – 'cause, you see**

 **You're the last person I need to pity me**

( _Ruby is seen standing in front of Summer's grave while her cloak flutters in the wind and turns into petal, the camera then spins to show Yang and Sky in a split frame with their backs facing each other while looking at a picture of Team STRQ/Sky looking at a charred picture of his family with the picture of his little sister Autumn burnt away before both put the pictures away, but Yang crumples her's up._ )

 **Cryin' won't pave a way to forgiveness**

 **Every sin you carve is everlasting**

 **I'm lost in this maze of emotion**

 **Who am I waiting for?**

 **Now, these once blank pages of my notebook**

 **Become a plea to regain fallen virtue**

 **All this time, I've been trying to run away from my own reality**

 _(Blake is seen with a nervous expression looking in a mirror, which has Adam instead of her own reflection in it before the camera pans to Weiss standing in front of Winter with an uncertain look on her face, with the shadow of the Arma Gigus looming behind her.)_

 **We'll live for something as soon as we find it**

 **I've forgotten, please remind me, as day turns darkness**

 **Expired chances - but we gotta make it through again**

( _Everyone is fighting at the Fall of Beacon and Wolfgang can be seen standing at the top of a demolished clock tower before he slams his hand into the ground and a large green Clock glyph appears in the sky and the camera then does a spiral to an image of diagonally separated shot of Jaune crying while holding Pyrrha's crown whilst orange and red maple leaves float around him and of Yang (with only one arm) on her knees and wailing into the sky as blue and white sparks and ashes float into the air from her lap._ )

 **'Cause there's nowhere else to run**

 **There's still so much here, a life worth living**

 **And with time you'll drown the feeling out (I'M ON THE WAY)**

 **It's so nostalgic, maybe all the love is worth the pain!**

( _Yang is seen holding onto Sky's locket in her left hand with a sad look on her face while trying to cheer herself up while looking at the sky before the shot changes to Weiss who is looking at the clouds and sees an image of Wolfgang's face amongst them. And likewise, the wolf faunus looked up at the sky with a fist clenched over his heart, images of Deus, Freya, Leopold, and Weiss flashing before him before the scene cuts to Ruby who was on her bed and covering her eyes while speaking the last lines of the song before the title: RWBY Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 3 appears briefly and the screen goes black._ )

- _Ironwood's ship hull-_

Ruby tried to crawl across the roof of Ironwood's airship so she could stop whoever was on it from doing anything. Once she was halfway to the entrance of the ship, she was met from behind by Neo, who took a picture of her with her scroll, her appearance changing.

With Roman, his scroll had received the picture Neo had sent. When he saw the picture, he sighed in aggravation. He just couldn't catch a break from her, could he?

"You have got to be kidding me…" He said to himself as he grabbed his scroll and made his way outside.

(Elsewhere)

Down at Beacon, Wolfgang was finally able to meet up with Weiss and the others, rolling behind a rock, he jumped into the air and used his Night Bow to shoot a teather arrow at several of the Knights and Paladins that were attacking the other students.

"Fire!" He shouted at them. They decided to do as he said and took out the maverick machines as fast as they could while the chance was available.

The wolf faunus drew his sword and charged at one of the Paladins, jumping on top of it before stabbing his sword into it and sliding down, his superheated blade slicing through the robot like a hot knife through butter.

In the distance, Wolfgang saw Weiss struggling to help the others take down two more Paladins. Even with the rest of Teams JNPR, ARSN and CFVY helping, it was difficult.

Though his worries were short lived when Velvet finally decided to use her hidden weapon. Which was something he never saw before. He watched as Velvet formed hard-light versions of various weapons, even Penny's blades, and used them to take out a few Paladins. Her arsenal ran out, apparently, which left her open to a blow from another Paladin.

Weiss kept trying to help her with the others, and even with Wolfgang using Wolf's Pack and Dire Wolf's Fang's special abilities, the upgraded Paladin still wouldn't go down. Growling, Weiss activated one of her glyphs and it started to change shape into one that had swords on it.

Seeing that she needed time, Wolfgang stood there ready and focused on the Paladin specifically. "Time out!" He yelled as he snapped his fingers, a green wave swept over the robot as it was frozen in place, but everyone was still able to move this time.

Seeing this, Weiss began focusing as hard as possible on her summoning. After a bit, she was able to successfully summon a piece of the Arma Gigas with the blade. It wasn't much, but it would do the job for now.

"Alright Princess, finish it!" The faunus told her.

Not needing to be told twice, Weiss willed the arm to swing its blade down on the Paladin, effectively cutting it in half.

But this victory was short-lived when another Paladin came rounding the corner towards them.

"Oh come on!" Sun groaned.

(Elsewhere)

With Blake she had just found her ex, Adam Taurus, and the bull faunus was in the process of killing an innocent, defenseless man.

Remembering Sky's words, she immediately turned around and ran before he could notice her. Sadly, she forgot how attentive he was of his surroundings since he noticed her right away and followed her.

As she rounded the corner while evading his shotgun fire by using an earth dust clone, she immediately saw Sky, who was currently deflecting fire blasts from Cinder. How did it escalate to that?

Well…

(Flashback, a few minutes ago)

Sky was looking around for his little sister, hoping she would be close by. As he looked around, he had to fight off Grimm and White Fang members that tried their luck with him. After rounding another corner, he saw his quarry standing right in his path.

"There you are." Sky said as he looked at her.

"Oh ho? My quarry presents itself to me? How fortunate." The girl smiled while holding a flame in her hand, her left eye ablaze. Sky scoffed at the display.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he folded his arms.

"No, but I'd be disappointed if you were anyway." The girl stated. "Now, mister Obsidian, let us end this little charade." She added, conjuring two glass swords.

"Are you sure you want to do that… Autumn?" Sky asked, causing Cinder to freeze before glaring at him in anger.

"How do you know that name?!" She hissed. The raven haired Knight just chuckled a bit before getting serious.

"What kind of sibling would I be if I didn't know my little sister's name?" He asked, causing her to get angrier.

"No… No! You're not my brother! I have no siblings!" Cinder shouted in denial.

"Deny it all you want. You know it's the truth." Sky retorted as he drew Undying Fury.

"You... You... _LIAR!_ " The girl roared before she started attacking him with absolutely no form of strategy whatsoever, sword clashes and fire bursting everywhere.

"I'm the Knight of Yul, little sis! I _literally_ can't lie!" He roared back at her as he fired off a few shots from Epilogue.

If Cinder realized this, she didn't show it, because she just kept attacking, screaming like a madwoman.

(End of Flashback)

Blake watched as the (clearly) estranged siblings duked it out. She had to take her attention off the fight, however, when she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"What do you want, Adam? Have you come to kill me for leaving you? Is that it?! That I refused to be a part of your cult of cold blooded murder?" The cat girl snapped as she drew her sword.

"... No. I'm not here for that." Adam replied, though Blake kept her guard up. "I'm here to punish you for your desertion." He declared as he drew his sword. "I gave up on 'us' the day you left." He growled as he charged at her.

(Elsewhere)

Ruby was in the middle of fighting both Neo and Roman, all the while Grimm were swarming the ship like mad. It was complete and utter chaos up there!

Ruby struggled to keep her footing, but Neo kicked her from behind and sent her flying close to the edge of the ship.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you Red? Always wanting to be the hero of the day aren't you?" Roman growled as he kept shooting at her. "Why not play the part and die just like every other Huntsman in history?!" He shouted at her.

"Why are you doing this?! What do you possibly have to gain from all this?!" Ruby yelled as she swung her scythe and attacked the two.

The man stole a glance at his ice cream colored partner in crime, who smiled at him and pointed her parasol at Ruby while he pointed his cane at her before speaking as he smiled back at her.

"You're asking the wrong questions, Red. It's not what I have to gain, it's what I'm not willing to lose." He said before taking Neo's hand. "And we can't afford to lose, not anymore."

Ruby caught sight of a button on Neo's parasol and, acting quickly, pressed it. The result was expected, and Neo went flying off the ship with a surprised look.

"NEO!" Roman called out to her in dismay. As Ruby got back up, the man growled at her viciously. "Big mistake. You think you'll win? Like it or not, the people who I work for will change the world. I can't stop it, you can't stop it, no one can stop it!" He yelled as he attacked her and knocked her down. "And even when everything goes to hell, I'll do what I've always done: Lie, cheat, steal and survive!" He exclaimed with passion as he raised Melodic Cudgel to strike her… Only for a Griffin to land right behind him and make him into its next meal before he could react.

Neo saw this scene and screamed silently as she was sent flying away from the ship, tears running down her face as she clutched her free hand around her heart.

The Griffin turned its attention to Ruby and tried to make her its second meal, but the cloaked speedster managed to evade the attack and caused it to crash into the bridge. That outcome caused the whole ship to start crashing. Ruby saw Crescent Rose near the edge of the ship and used her semblance to get to it as the ship exploded around her. The griffin managed to fly a short distance before crashing in the distance.

Upon retrieving her weapon, she leapt off the ship and used the recoil to slow her descent. Once she reached the ground, she rushed off to find everyone else.

(Elsewhere)

With the other students, everyone was getting ready to fight the Paladin coming straight towards them, only for it to shut down and crash as it ran. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as all the other robots fell as well.

But this was short lived as they were then faced with two major problems, one of the Primevals was headed right for them and they were also under fire by an unknown sniper, who copied himself with hard light hologram copies.

"It's the Sharpshooter!" Wolfgang growled. "Everyone take cover!" He ordered.

Everyone scrambled for cover behind whatever they could find, which ranged from large pieces of debris to trees that hadn't been knocked over. As soon as they did that, the Sharpshooter and his copies stopped firing, waiting patiently for a clear shot.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wolfgang saw Jaune, Pyrrha and Ozpin heading somewhere. He remembered what Sky had said about Pyrrha supposed to be helping with the Fall Maiden, feeling that something bad was going to happen (his animal instincts) he slowly got up.

"What are you doing?! If you go now, you'll get gunned down!" Weiss whispered, growling slightly and grabbing his arm.

"I have my semblance, remember? I can just freeze time and leave that way." He whispered back.

"But what if you-" She protested.

"Weiss, I have to. I am getting a sickening feeling that something bad is gonna happen, so I have to go _now_." He told her firmly while grabbing her chin. "But before I go, I wanna do something I've wanted to do for a long time now."

Before Weiss could ask what he was talking about, Wolfgang planted his lips on her own. The second Weiss registered that the wolf faunus in front of her was kissing her, she couldn't stop herself from kissing back with a content look on her face.

As the two separated, Wolfgang got up. "I'll come back, and I will repay that ten times over, I swear." He told her firmly before he activated his semblance and left.

(Elsewhere, with Sky and Blake)

Sky was actually having a somewhat harder time fighting his younger sibling than he expected. He knew she had the power of a Maiden, even if it's only half of one, but he didn't expect to have such a hard time. The only saving grace right now was that her attacks were erratic and without strategy.

The boy growled as he held out his palm. "That's _**ENOUGH**_!" He yelled before a flaming orb of dark energy shot from his hand before several others followed.

Cinder was taken by surprise at the sudden attack and because of that, the dark orbs struck home and knocked her down. She struggled to get back to her feet, but Sky rushed over and placed his foot on her chest, trapping her there.

"Why can't you open your mind and see the truth?! Why can't you see that I'm the only family you have left?!" He questioned furiously.

"I don't have any family, and even if I did, I don't need them anymore!" She snarled before flipping free and creating a funnel of fire to cover her escape.

Sky covered his eyes as the flames disappeared, cursing under his breath. He then turned to the two faunus behind him. Grabbing his scroll, he sent a message to Yang explaining what was going on before rushing to help Blake.

(Meanwhile)

Wolfgang followed Ozpin, Pyrrha and Jaune to the vault and stopped at the elevator, surprising the other three.

"What the-? When did you get there?" Jaune asked.

"I don't even have time to explain why I don't have time to explain, Jaune. Now move over!" Wolfgang said as he pushed the blonde aside and got into the elevator.

The four descended into the vault and Ozpin led them to the pods, where the girl from before, Ambera was sitting outside of them in a new set of clothes and, apparently, completely awake.

"Amber, you're awake?" Ozpin asked her with a surprised voice. The girl had an eyepatch over her infected eye and was still a little sluggish.

"Yeah, I'm awake alright. I'm also pissed off at the little bitch that stole half my powers!" She replied with an angry tone.

"Glad to see it won't be easy for her to finish the job." Wolfgang smirked, drawing his sword and gun while Jaune copied him.

"We got company!" Jaune yelled as Cinder came blasting in, her eyes still burning with rage after what occurred with Sky. When she saw that Amber was awake, she became slightly angrier since she couldn't simply kill her right then and there to take her powers now.

"Then let's give this bitch hell. Everyone, _CHARGE!_ " Wolfgang yelled as he, Pyrrha, Amber and Jaune charged at Cinder with Ozpin close behind.

(Elsewhere)

Sky was currently trying to hold off Adam while Blake kept trying to run support. The guy was seriously not letting up!

Sky blocked another blow from the angry bull faunus before shoving him away and delivering several aura-infused blows with Undying Fury ablaze the whole time, but the redhead seemed to be absorbing the blows and channeling them somewhere, he didn't even try to block with his sword except a couple times. It was almost as if he had a semblance like that of…

"Yang, his semblance is similar to Yang's." Sky panted as he watched Adam stiffly sheath his sword after absorbing a sword blow from Blake.

"You should have just stayed. It would've been so much simpler." Adam said to Blake as he knocked her back.

"Oi, why don't you go piss off?" Sky growled as he came at the boy from behind. Adam struck back and the two kept fighting, until it was broken up by the sound of shotgun fire and several red projectiles came straight for them.

Both jumped back to avoid the blasts and looked in the direction of where they came from, and saw Yang standing there with an angry look on her face and her eyes ablaze with red fury. She cracked her knuckles as she glared at Adam.

"You'll pay for trying to kill two of my best friends, you bastard!" She growled murderously.

"Glad to see you got my message, partner." Sky groaned as he got up.

Blake took this moment to try and attack Adam, only for the bull faunus to grab her and slam her down, stabbing his sword into the side of her stomach as he did. "Consider this a light punishment." He growled before wiping and sheathing his sword.

Both Sky and Yang were shocked at what he just did. Yang was the first of the two to react. "I'm gonna kill you!" Yang yelled as her hair went ablaze.

"That I can agree to." Sky nodded as he held up Undying Fury.

(Elsewhere)

Ironwood and the other teachers were in the middle of trying to do ground control when all the robots went down, but now they had bigger problems. The General, Qrow, Glynda, Port and Oobleck were all standing across from all eight of the White Fang Captains, except the Sharpshooter who was in a sniper's nest several meters away.

"Well, ain't this just _fantastic._ " Qrow quipped irritably as he held Harbinger in sword mode.

Carrion took a step forward as The Tormentor started chuckling darkly, the arms and legs of Team CRDL hanging from a rope over his shoulder.

"Surrender now, and I might just have my comrades stand down." Carrion said as he pointed at the tiger faunus. "I do not believe that you wish to end up like those stray body parts, do you?"

"You are all deranged lunatics." Ironwood snapped as Glynda gasped at the sight of the limbs of her students being used as trophies.

"If that is your final answer…" Carrion trailed off as he gestured for the Tormentor to take action.

All of the Captains started moving forward, but before either of them could do anything, lanky little robotic frames came dropping from the sky and started firing at them. Then out of nowhere Dues Prowl and a man in white and orange armor with one horn on his helmet, came charging at either side and attacked the Mechanic and the Tormentor, driving their fists into their jaws.

"Care test your mettle against us, you madmen?!" The one horned man bellowed at them.

"Very good, Shaxx. Let's give them something to chew on." Deus smirked underneath his helmet as he reached behind him and pulled out a huge and beautiful two handed battle Axe. It was a bronze/gold color with a square shaped head and blade, had chains wrapped around the handle and head, and had a silver oak engraved on the flat of the Axe head. It was also on fire.

It was a weapon that would truly make Ruby drool in delight over.

"Took you long enough." Qrow said irritably.

"Apologies, Qrow. Things were a little jammed." Deus apologized. "Now, shall we send these ruffians back to where they came from?"

"Took the words right outta my mouth!" Qrow grinned as he and the others readied themselves for combat. Once they were prepared, they charged together.

(Elsewhere)

Wolfgang, Pyrrha and Jaune were trying to give Amber cover fire while she tried to get Cinder drawn over to the pods, they had a plan to use the pods to try and take the power back from her once they had her trapped.

"Keep firing guys! We gotta hold her off!" Wolfgang barked, firing off round after round at the black haired woman.

Amber dealt Cinder another blow while the latter was distracted, forcing her closer to the pods. The younger Obsidian child hadn't caught on yet due to the anger in her mind, and everyone else was hoping it would stay that way.

As soon as the two Maidens were close enough to the pods, it was time for action. "Now Ozpin!" Jaune yelled, causing the older man to open the pods and the remaining three to push Cinder into one of them while Amber jumped in the other.

The headmaster immediately flipped the switch and the pods burst to life, the transference had begun and Cinder had foolishly fallen into their trap. The red dressed girl cried out in pain as she felt her half of the Fall Maiden's power leave her and return to Amber.

Desperation overtook the girl and as a last ditch effort, she channeled what little power she had left and focused it at one point. "I… Will not… Be beaten… By the likes of you!" She screamed as she released the power in a violent wave of energy.

The force of the blast shattered the pods and forced both girls out, blowing everyone back. Cinder slowly got up and pulled out a glass knife she had stashed away. Her clothes were practically destroyed and she looked absolutely manic. In a blind fit of rage and desperation, she jumped on Amber and drove the knife into the Maiden's heart, blood spewing from the wound in a violent fashion. Ozpin saw this and was horrified.

"NO!" He shouted in dismay.

But it was too late, the girl was then surrounded by fire as her clothes became reconstructed and formed into a red and black Qipao dress with long slits going up the legs and a gold phoenix on the front. As well as a pair of black black stiletto heels and black and gold arm length gloves. Cinder opened her eyes as both were now ablaze in gold fire, blood splattered all over her face and a crazy smile to match, she looked over her shoulder at them and licked the blood off her cheek.

"Finally, at long last… I can feel it, the power, the glorious power…. And it feels… _AMAZING!"_ She screamed happily.

' _Shit, this is NOT good! None of us have the experience to take her on right now, especially not in this state!'_ Wolfgang thought in alarm as he finally recovered.

"All of you, leave now, I will hold her off as long as I can." Ozpin told them.

"But we can-" Pyrrha tried to protest.

"GO NOW! You'll only get in the way!" He ordered. The three students looked at him before reluctantly fleeing the vault.

(Elsewhere)

With Sky and Yang, the two were still fighting Adam and all three of them were starting to wear down. Their auras were slowly starting to deplete to critical levels. Adam panted as he looked at his two opponents with a small amount of respect since it wasn't often he got this big of a workout. After his first encounter with Sky, he had thought about the way the Knight had fought, and thought of ways to counter it.

"Tell me, Sky, why are you protecting a faunus who you barely know anything about? I thought your kind had nothing but loathing for us, friend or foe?" The bull faunus taunted. Sky just deadpanned at him in response.

"My parents taught me that racism has _no_ place in this world, period. This is solidified by the fact that the Grimm are constantly knocking at our front doors regularly." He replied, not even trying to rise to Adam's taunt.

Adam seemed intrigued by this view, before he slowly raised his hand to his mask and slowly removed it. "Interesting view, but tell me…" As the mask lowered they all saw that his right eye had a brand burned over it, a brand in the initials SDC - Schnee Dust Company. "If it has no place, then why does it _still_ exist?"

"... Because even they knew they couldn't help every faunus on the planet." He replied after a moment before closing his eyes. "And it hurt them to know this. It hurts me to know this, as well." He added as he opened his eyes again.

"Fine words, but words are meaningless. _Action_ is what gets results." Adam growled as he put his mask back on. He then turned towards Yang, hand hovering over the handle of his katana. "Allow me to show you what I mean."

Sensing that he was about to attack, Yang decided to activate her semblance and use all the power she had been storing and slammed her fists together, her hair set ablaze as she launched herself towards him.

The second Yang was within reach of Adam's blade…

 _ **SWISH!**_

The bull faunus executed a quick draw, releasing all his stored energy, shattering the blonde's Aura and amputating her right arm. She tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

"NOOOO!" Sky yelled in horror before it swiftly turned into rage as he glared sniper rounds at Adam. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared as he charged in, Undying Fury ablaze with his anger. Adam saw him charging and set himself in a defensive stance.

As this was going on, Blake got over to Yang and looked at her in worry and guilt, the cat faunus feeling like she was the reason her blond partner was like this now. She looked over at Adam and Sky, who were still fighting. She prayed that Adam lost to her Grimm Knight companion.

Adam was now moving faster than before, keeping up with Sky with absolute ease. It was as if after he released all that energy, a giant weight was lifted off his shoulder, allowing him to move so quickly, that he even caused after images.

Sky's mind was full of rage at what Adam had done. No one hurts his queen! _His_ Yang! NO ONE! He would make the bull faunus suffer for his transgression!

Throwing caution to the wind, he channeled all his remaining Anti Aura into Undying Fury and started swinging, destroying the ground and slicing through pillars and walls as if they were cardboard.

Adam saw the damage his opponent's strikes were doing to their surroundings and decided he needed to end this quickly before one of them struck home. If that happened, he could kiss his life goodbye.

The bull faunus waited for him to get close and when he went in for a big strike, he then went low and thrusted his blade forward...

 _ **SHANK!**_

Sky screamed in agony as he felt Adam's blade go through his heart. Blake watched the scene in horror, unable to do much else due to her stab wound.

"SKYYYYYY!" She yelled in anguish.

Adam slowly stood as he raised his arm up and lifted the Grimm Knight up off the ground with his sword in one hand, the blade stained red with the boy's blood. Sky, not planning to take this lying down, coughed up blood and dropped his sword, then pulled himself close to the faunus and then pulled out Prologue and pressed it to Adam's side.

"See you… In hell… You spiteful asshole!" He growled before pulling the trigger.

 _ **BANG!**_

It was now Adam's turn to scream in agony as he felt the round tear through his side, leaving him with a very bloody wound. He let go of his blade and staggered back, attempting to apply pressure to the injury he just sustained.

Grabbing his blade the faunus took this opportunity to retreat since he had caused enough damage for the time being.

Sky, who was just barely holding on, slowly crawled over to Yang as Blake tried to help her up. Blake helped him into Yang's lap as the boy looked up at her, his breathing becoming extremely ragged. The blond girl woke up and saw Sky's head in her lap and noticed his wound. When it actually sunk in, her eyes widened in dismay.

"Sky, no! You promised me you wouldn't die, remember?! Please!" She begged, not wanting to lose the one she had realized she had feelings for.

"I'm… Sorry… I acted like…" He coughed a bit, blood coming out of his mouth. "... A fool… I charged in without thinking, all because I saw the… Woman I cared the most about got hurt right in front of me… The same woman I've come to love…" He confessed, getting a shocked look from Yang.

' _He actually… Loves me?'_ She thought before tears escaped her eyes. "I… I love you to Sky, I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner!" She cried as she put her forehead on his.

"If I… Have too… I'll claw my way back to… Life just… To make you… Happy…" He said with his last breath before his breathing ceased. The moment he died, his body started turning to dust, just like all other Grimm. All that remained were his weapons and armor.

Yang was silent for a moment, tears flowing down her face before she cried loudly. She had just found the one she treasured the most… And he was violently taken from her.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ She wailed in sorrow to the sky overhead as the ashes of the Knight of Yul floated to the sky around her.

Blake held her friend close as she cried into the cat girl's chest. Things just got a whole lot worse, on so many levels.

(Meanwhile)

Off in the distance, the same Griffin that devoured Torchwick was now limping across the countryside outside of Vale, it's wings broken, and one of its front legs mangled; it was barely able to make it to the far off mountains before it collapsed, dead.

After a minute or two, it's stomach started to move and then- **RIPP!** -a huge slit formed and a familiar black gloved hand poked out of the opening before Roman Torchwick came crawling out half way out of the Grimm's stomach, though he was missing his hat.

"... Where the hell is my goddamn hat?!" He shouted indignantly.


	44. V3 ch 11: An end, is another beginning

**Vol. 3: Chapter 11: An End is just another Beginning.**

 _(Wolfgang and Pyrrha vs Cinder. Wheel of time pt. 2 (5:50-8:57))_

 **(Play "Again" FMA:BH op English cover by Amalee)**

 **I had a purpose then, pursuing the path to catalyze our dream**

 **But it's a winding road, where you stumble and sway your way amongst the crowd**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing at the top of a cliff of a mountain peak with his arms folded before the camera pans to Sky, who is seen with Erebus on his shoulders and standing in front of Beacon gripping the hilt of Undying Fury, which is stabbed in the ground)_

 **Don't get me wrong, I would never go back in time – or play God**

 **But is there a way I could earn back that endless sky?**

 **I can see it in your eyes**

 **Don't give me that look – 'cause, you see**

 **You're the last person I need to pity me**

( _Ruby is seen standing in front of Summer's grave while her cloak flutters in the wind and turns into petal, the camera then spins to show Yang and Sky in a split frame with their backs facing each other while looking at a picture of Team STRQ/Sky looking at a charred picture of his family with the picture of his little sister Autumn burnt away before both put the pictures away, but Yang crumples her's up._ )

 **Cryin' won't pave a way to forgiveness**

 **Every sin you carve is everlasting**

 **I'm lost in this maze of emotion**

 **Who am I waiting for?**

 **Now, these once blank pages of my notebook**

 **Become a plea to regain fallen virtue**

 **All this time, I've been trying to run away from my own reality**

 _(Blake is seen with a nervous expression looking in a mirror, which has Adam instead of her own reflection in it before the camera pans to Weiss standing in front of Winter with an uncertain look on her face, with the shadow of the Arma Gigus looming behind her.)_

 **We'll live for something as soon as we find it**

 **I've forgotten, please remind me, as day turns darkness**

 **Expired chances - but we gotta make it through again**

( _Everyone is fighting at the Fall of Beacon and Wolfgang can be seen standing at the top of a demolished clock tower before he slams his hand into the ground and a large green Clock glyph appears in the sky and the camera then does a spiral to an image of diagonally separated shot of Jaune crying while holding Pyrrha's crown whilst orange and red maple leaves float around him and of Yang (with only one arm) on her knees and wailing into the sky as blue and white sparks and ashes float into the air from her lap._ )

 **'Cause there's nowhere else to run**

 **There's still so much here, a life worth living**

 **And with time you'll drown the feeling out (I'M ON THE WAY)**

 **It's so nostalgic, maybe all the love is worth the pain!**

( _Yang is seen holding onto Sky's locket in her left hand with a sad look on her face while trying to cheer herself up while looking at the sky before the shot changes to Weiss who is looking at the clouds and sees an image of Wolfgang's face amongst them. And likewise, the wolf faunus looked up at the sky with a fist clenched over his heart, images of Deus, Freya, Leopold, and Weiss flashing before him before the scene cuts to Ruby who was on her bed and covering her eyes while speaking the last lines of the song before the title: RWBY Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 3 appears briefly and the screen goes black._ )

 _(Flashback)_

On her way out, Yang had found a closet and threw it open before placing Erebus (who was in a bag) inside it. She knew it would be suicidal for the (in Yang's mind) 'precious adorable cinnamon roll' to be seen out in the open. Once she was sure Erebus would be safe, she ran off to look for Blake.

However, the cheeky little worm was not content with sitting around for long, because after chittering and calling for someone to let him out for about twenty minutes, he then decided to wriggle his way out of the bag and then spent the next five minutes chewing through the closet door before he then started crawling towards where he sensed the presence of his owner.

Whenever he heard someone or something coming in his direction, he took cover in the nearest hole he could find. After about fifteen minutes of this, he finally made it to where he felt his owner's presence… And felt it fading.

Worried for his owner's safety, he started inching forward as fast as his swollen little worm body could take him, but once he got to the spot, he couldn't see Sky. He only saw Yang and the cat girl Sky read books with, and both were crying their eyes out.

Suddenly, Erebus understood what had happened, and felt sadness envelop his mind. He looked at Yang and made his way to her.

 _(Flashback end)_

Yang continued to cry into Blake's chest, her heart heavy with sadness. Sky had just died in her lap, and she had just realized her love for him just in time for his demise. And to add insult to injury, she lost an arm. She then suddenly felt something nudge her leg.

Looking at the source, she saw that Erebus had apparently escaped his closet and made his way here, and was looking up at her with sad eyes of his own. The little worm chittered and whimpered, inching into her lap as he nuzzled his head into her stomach. Yang couldn't even be angry at her precious little sweetheart for endangering himself right now, so she pulled him close to her and continued bawling her eyes out of her head.

Blake's eyes weren't even close to dry either. She just watched one of the best people she knew as a friend die right in front of her, and was wracked with grief. She knew clear as day, though, that Yang was taking it the worst and cried with her.

(Elsewhere)

With Wolfgang, Pyrrha and Jaune, they had just escaped the mad rampage of the newly empowered Cinder Fall, who was being held off by Ozpin, and had at the same time just saw the violent murder of the previous Fall Maiden, Amber, by the same crazy bitch who caused all this to begin with.

"This is so fucking mental!" Wolfgang said while kicking one of the lockers that had crashed in their area. "We were so goddamn close! Just how crazy is that bitch?!"

"Very crazy, apparently. Something must've gotten her riled up good." Pyrrha commented as she caught her breath.

"Well this freak show ends now." The faunus said as he drew his sword. The ground rumbled as each of the three remaining Primevals started converging on the school where the Dragon Primeval had taken up roost.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at the other Primevals with worry in their eyes. The Wendigo from the Breach was enough, but four of them during a time like this? They were definitely not ready for something of that magnitude.

"Wolfgang, we can't fight those things. We have to leave, now!" Jaune told him, but the boy wasn't simply sniffed the air.

"Oh shit!" Wolfgang yelled as he tackled the two out of the way to avoid the incoming Fall Maiden who was rocketing off towards the four converging primevals. "Things just went from bad, to worse." He said in worry.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Vale streets-_

The Iron Wolves, the teachers and the Captains were still fighting when the Primevals started to move. Currently, Glynda had just knocked out the Rider, The Mechanic was wrestling with Lord Shaxx, Qrow was fighting the Manipulator, Port and Oobleck were fighting the Mad Detonator and Deceiver, Ironwood was tangling with the Tormentor, and Lord Deus… He had just backed Carrion Condor, the Captain's leader, into a corner.

Right before the top of the building above them started coming down after the Primeval Tortuga lumbered past it, it's giant turtle-like shell causing the building to break and fall on top of both men.

"Deus!" Shaxx called out in worry. Looking back at the Mechanic, he threw a savage haymaker right between her eyes, causing her to stumble back in surprise at the sudden blow.

The man leapt into the air as Arc Dust coated his entire body before he descended down upon the spider woman with a two handed overhead smash and drove her face into the concrete with a sickening- _ **CRACK**_ -breaking the woman's aura.

Right at that point, the Sharpshooter was then hurled from his perch and onto the pavement by none other than Leopold Prowl, who was up top this whole time. The moment the Sharpshooter hit the pavement, Leopold landed right on him. It was a bit amusing to see one of the ever feared Captains be used as a landing pad.

All the Captains were then taken down after that, then the others all turned their attention to the pile of rubble as Deus slowly crawled out of it, the broken body of the Captain's leader being dragged right behind him.

"You… Have lost, your leader is near death and your numbers are depleted, surrender now and we may let you live." Deus groaned, clutching his apparently broken arm,

That's when the Deceiver slowly slid a small case of Dust cartridges to the man's feet, only to then grin a sick grin. "To the victor, go the spoils." She chuckled before the cartridge flickered and revealed that it was really a bomb. The Tormentor grabbed Carrion's broken body before the bomb blew up, causing everyone to jump back and the resulting explosion to allow them to escape.

Once everyone else had recovered, Qrow looked in the direction the Captains went and cursed under his breath. "Fucking great. Should've known it wouldn't be that easy." He muttered.

"We will get to them at a later date, for now…" Deus said while looking at the four converging Primevals. "We have more pressing matters to worry about."

(Meanwhile)

Pyrrha, Wolfgang and Jaune were all arguing right now, why? Because Pyrrha had the asinine idea of going up against Cinder alone. This of course _royally_ pissed off the wolf faunus. There was _no way_ he was letting one of his friends basically commit unannounced suicide!

"I have to do this Wolfgang, I'm the only one who stands a chance!" Pyrrha yelled.

"The hell you are! Cinder uses glass weapons, Pyrrha, so your semblance won't work on her. And besides, I'm a walking time capsule. If anyone should go up against her, it's me." The boy growled.

"He's right, Pyrrha. You've got no chance against her. Please, let's just go!" Jaune begged. The blonde tried to get her to follow him, but was abruptly stopped when Pyrrha grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and kissed him.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Wolfgang would've yelled "ABOUT DAMN TIME!" right then and there. As she pulled back she looked Jaune in the eyes and then spoke four very important and powerful words.

"I love you, Jaune." She said before pushing him into the locker that was across from them and slamming the door shut.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing?! Stop this! Please!" The blond knight begged. His words fell on deaf ears as his locker went flying to Vale.

Wolfgang snarled as he grabbed the redhead by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall behind them. "What the actual fuck, Nikos?!" He growled angrily.

"You said it yourself, we're the only ones who can stop Cinder." Pyrrha stated coldly. "Now are you coming or not?" She beckoned.

"... Fine. Let's do this!" Wolfgang relented. The two looked at the tower before heading to the apparently broken elevator. The two got in the small machine before the redhead used her semblance to take them to the top of the structure.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Beacon Docks-_

Ruby finally made it to the docks and saw the students that had managed to stay alive so far. The moment she saw Weiss, she rushed over.

"Weiss, what's going on?" Ruby questioned the girl, who was both royally flustered, worried and full of grief.

"It's Wolfgang. Something happened so he went after Jaune and Pyrrha." She replied. "But before he did, he…" She subconsciously touched her lips before shaking her head. "Nevermind. But that's not all. Sky, he was trying to help Blake and Yang fight some crazy guy and…" She then couldn't bring herself to say it.

"... What happened to him, Weiss?" Ruby asked, pleading in her mind that something bad didn't happen to him.

Weiss didn't respond, but she moved to the side to let Ruby see what happened to Yang and Blake. The silver eyed scythe wielder's eyes widened in shock and felt her heart sink as she saw Yang with only one arm holding Erebus in the open while she faintly cried. Blake was in the same state herself since Ruby could see tear streaks on her face. She then took notice of Sky's sword and pistols nearby.

"No… Are you saying he's-?" The girl asked as Weiss nodded, confirming what she was implying. And just at that moment their scrolls went off. As Weiss answered hers, both girls saw it was Jaune who called.

"Jaune? Where are you?" Weiss asked.

" _That's not important right now. It's Wolfgang and Pyrrha, they've gone to the top of the tower to fight Sky's deranged sister!"_ Jaune shouted through his scroll. Wolfgang had informed them that Sky's estranged sister might be working against them and told them who it was sometime before the attack in advance. This was so they would know who to look out for.

"WHAT?!" Weiss and Ruby screamed. The white haired girl couldn't believe it, that flea bitten moron had just kissed her and said he'd come back, and now he's on his way to a suicide mission? What was with that?!

"Jaune, tell me where you are _right now!_ " Weiss practically ordered.

" _I said it doesn't matter! Save them!"_ He pleaded one last time before hanging up.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other before Sun, who had been trying to help calm down Blake, spoke up.

"You guys shouldn't get yourselves involved. Wolfgang and Pyrrha can handle themselves, they'll be fine." He told them as he and Neptune started putting Yang and Blake on a pair of gurneys.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other for a moment. They knew Sun was right, but that didn't do much to set them at ease.

"I'll go." Ruby said after a few seconds. "You guys get to vale, I'll help them."

"You expect me to let you go alone? Who do you take me for?" Weiss asked rhetorically. The two girls took off much to Sun's chagrin.

"Guys, wait!" Sun called, trying to go after them, but he was stopped by both Neptune and Foxxianna.

"Don't." The kyuubi heiress told him.

(Elsewhere)

- _With Wolfgang and Pyrrha-_

Cinder turned around as both Wolfgang and Pyrrha blasted into the building right behind her, the wolf faunus immediately drawing his pistol and shooting the girl twice in both legs. The action caused Cinder to stumble, leaving her open to a series of attacks from Pyrrha.

"This freak show ends now, Fall." Wolfgang growled as Pyrrha held Cinder from behind. The boy clapped his hand over his head and activated his Golden Gun. "I gave you a chance, gave _all of you_ a chance, I told you not to follow her!" He growled. "And what did you do? _The exact opposite!_ "

"You and I are the same. We do what we have to, to stay alive, to live." Cinder hissed as she struggled against Pyrrha, who held her sword to her neck.

"Spoken like a true disciple. If you have any last words, now's the time to say 'em." He sighed, reading his blazing gun.

"No matter what you do, you won't kill us all." Cinder growled as she slowly started to burn Pyrrha's sword.

"I won't have to. You're killing yourselves." The boy said before he started fanning the hammer of his golden gun.

Cinder screamed in pain as she felt the shots go clean through her body. She was _not_ prepared for anything of this scale! It was agonizing!

Pyrrha had jumped back just in time for the shots to hit as Cinder's Aura flickered, the girl screaming in pain and rage as fire surrounded her body.

"I hate to say it, but I think I only just pissed her off." Wolfgang said to Pyrrha as he switched weapons, his sword's edge igniting. He stood in a battle stance as the redhead joined him at his side.

"I'm going to make you bleed!" Cinder said with a bit of insanity in her voice.

' _I'm starting to have a hard time believing this is Sky's sister.'_ Wolfgang thought idly. It was honestly hard to draw similarities between the two due to the number of differences that were present.

Cinder charged forward as the Dragon Grimm circled the school, the remaining three of its comrades ramming themselves into school, slowly breaking it apart.

Pyrrha threw her shield at her and Wolfgang tossed a cartridge of solar dust to the redhead, which she then loaded into her rifle and recalled her shield after it had hit Cinder dead on in the forehead, reducing her aura even further to critical levels.

"Well don't just stand there. You got some Dust, use it!" Wolfang barked at the green eyed girl. Pyrrha then started unloading the entire cartridge into Cinder, who was starting to become furious at the way the battle was going.

"ENOUGH!" She roared as she blasted a wave of fire in their direction. The action had the expected effect of making them recoil away from the intense heat, allowing Cinder to create a pair of glass swords and charge at them.

Attacking her from both sides, Pyrrha managed to get Cinder backed up so Wolfgang could use his semblance to slow Cinder's time down and speed his up, allowing him to unleash a barrage of attacks before sending her flying into the ceiling, making her crash into the gears on it.

Growling, Cinder shot herself at Wolfgang with a vengeance, bent on getting revenge for that attack. However, that made her wide open to Pyrrha who moved all the gears on top of her and held them with her polarity.

However, Pyrrha was distracted by the sight of the Primeval Wyvern and Primeval Nevermore flying straight towards them.

"Oh _SHIT_!" Wolfgang yelled as the Grimm barreled towards them. A second later, Cinder caused an explosion that sent the gears and the two kids flying. Pyrrha managing to stay in the pseudo arena, but Wolfgang was sent falling down the edge, but managed to pin himself on the edge with one of his knives.

"Shit, this is gonna be a real pain in the ass!" He said to himself as he started climbing back up.

With Pyrrha and Cinder, the woman just made her glass bow and pulled the drawstring back as she fired an arrow at her. The invincible girl threw her shield at the arrow, causing it to shatter, but Cinder reformed it and it went straight for her stomach, but the girl deflected it with her sword.

Cinder growled and started firing arrow after arrow, trying to keep hitting her.

(Elsewhere)

 _-With Weiss and Ruby-_

The red and white duo were currently fighting their way through the Grimm horde to reach the tower to give Wolfgang and Pyrrha the assistance they needed, but it was a bit harder than they thought it would be since the Primeval Wyvern was spawning new Grimm with every flyby it made.

Weiss made some glyphs to help Ruby get up there when the silver eyed reaper saw Wolfgang, who was still trying to climb back up to the top.

"Weiss, look!" She said as she pointed at Wolfgang. The heiress looked at where she was pointing and widened her eyes when she saw the wolf faunus in the process of climbing the tower.

"Wolfgang!" She cried in worry. She did _not_ let that flea bitten mutt take her first kiss only to have him die by falling. "You have to help him!" She told ruby.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan!" Ruby told her.

"You always do… And I'm happy about that." Weiss said. She then watched as Ruby ran up the tower along the line of glyphs while grabbing a surprised Wolfgang along the way.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Helping you and Pyrrha. Now hang on!" Ruby replied as she ran up the tower's side.

 _-At the top of Beacon Tower-_

Cinder, having had enough, finally just turned her bow into two swords and attacked Pyrrha, and disarmed her by slashing both her arms. Then she kicked the girl and once she was turned around, the Fall Maiden used the bow function to fire an arrow into Pyrrha's left heel.

The redhead let out a pained shout and dropped to one knee. Cinder then walked up to the downed champion, arrogance and anger radiating off of her.

"This… Is your own fault, girl." Cinder growled, gripping Pyrrha's face as she glared at her angrily. "But, not to worry… Take comfort in the fact that I will use this power in ways you never could." She then looked off into the distance. "And I'll give all your friends swift, painless deaths."

"You… Will _never_ be able to satisfy your hunger for power." Pyrrha said painfully. "You're a slave to your own delusions of a destiny that isn't even your own."

"I beg to differ." Cinder replied. She then reformed her bow and got an arrow ready. Once she was certain it was prepared, she took aim at Pyrrha's heart.

It was at this point that Ruby and Wolfgang arrived. They could only watch as the arrow struck the champion in the heart, causing her to gasp in pain. Cinder then walked up to her and placed a hand on her head, then flared her power. The result was Pyrrha disintegrating, leaving only her headpiece behind. Ruby felt tears escape her eyes as her head suddenly began to throb violently.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOO!"**_ She screamed as a bright light suddenly erupted from her eyes, much to the horror of the Primevals attacking Beacon and Cinder's anger.

"WHAT?!" She shouted before everything went white.

(Minutes Later…)

Wolfgang slowly got up as he looked over at Ruby, who was unconscious and then looked over at Cinder who was clutching her left eye with both hands and screaming in agony. He also noticed that the four Primevals were frozen solid, too.

The wolf faunus walked over to the woman and kicked her down and put his foot on her chest. "Shut the fuck up, bitch." He growled as he ignited his sword, moving his foot to her right shoulder. "Eye for an eye, arm for an arm." He said as he drove his sword down and cleaved off the girl's arm.

Cinder screamed even louder at the loss of her arm. She tried to glare at Wolfgang, but her pained state made that effort a complete failure.

Wolfgang then grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the edge of the now cliffside top of the school. Without saying another word, he threw the girl over the edge and let her fall.

Right at that moment, Qrow arrived, having just turned into his bird form to get to the school. He looked around and saw Ruby lying out cold on the ground and Wolfgang standing at the edge of the tower..

"Hey kid! Come on, we need to get out of here now, let's go!" The man said as the boy simply turned to him.

"You go, get Ruby out of here. I've got something I have to do." The boy stated as he walked over to where Pyrrha's ashes lay.

"What are you talking about, kid? Can't you see? It's over. We've lost." Qrow snapped at him as he picked up Ruby.

Wolfgang didn't say anything for a few seconds before he called out Moondance. "No… It's not over." He said before facing his AED. "Moondance, increase my Aura to critical mass."

"What are you planning?" The drone asked.

"Just do it!" Wolfgang ordered. Moondance wanted to question her owner further, but chose to just do as asked of her instead.

Wolfgang gritted his teeth as he felt his aura grow. "Time Master mode!" He roared as he formed a huge time glyph over the school. "Time to turn back the wheel of time."

The boy then started turning his arms in a reverse circle as smaller glyphs formed on them and Pyrrha's ashes started to swirl around, and slowly the girl started to reform right in front of them!

Qrow could only look on in awe as he basically glared fate in the face and spat on it in the only manner possible. He observed the soon to be formerly dead girl get reformed from her own ashes with her expression still being one of pain, as it was when she died. The drunkard looked around and noticed the four Primevals weren't being affected by Wolfgang's semblance.

' _Good. They're the last thing we need right now.'_ Qrow thought to himself.

As the glow slowly died down, Pyrrha fell to her knees, now fully brought back from being basically cremated and fell unconscious from the strain it caused on her.

Wolfgang then disengaged his Time Master mode and fell to his knees, breathing heavily. His body _screaming_ in pain. Qrow walked over to him.

"You okay, kid?" He asked.

"Get them out of here." The boy growled through the pain. "And do not speak of what just occurred, do not tell anyone that Pyrrha is still alive, do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"You got it, kiddo." Qrow replied with a nod. He knew what had just transpired here was _extremely_ sensitive and would no doubt entice certain parties to come after Pyrrha if they knew of the state she was in right now.

"Good." The wolf boy nodded.

(A few days later)

 _-Island of Patch-_

Ruby slowly woke up with a groan as she saw her dad, Taiyang and Uncle Qrow standing in front of her bed, her head aching.

Taiyang saw Ruby wake up and rushed over to her side. "Ruby! You're awake!" He said as he ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness!"

"W… What happened? How long was I out?" Ruby asked, still feeling a bit of pain.

"A few days. Whatever ya did at Beacon really shook ya up." Qrow nodded. "And it's nothing to sneeze at, turning four primevals to stone. Good work, kid."

"... I did what?" Ruby asked, completely lost on what's going on.

"Tai, can I get a moment alone with Ruby?" Qrow asked her dad.

"Really, Qrow? She just-" The blond father started.

"Tai, please." The drunken birdman cut him off. There was a moment of silence before Taiyang nodded and left the two alone.

Qrow sat down next to her and took her hand. "Ruby, what do you remember, do you remember anything before you passed out?" He asked her.

"I… Remember making it to the top of the tower with Wolfgang. Then I saw Pyrrha…" Ruby's eyes widened in concern. "Pyrrha! Is she okay?! Is she-?" She started before Qrow cut her off.

"I wanna tell you Rubes, I really do, but I can't… I'm sorry." Qrow told her, knowing that she can't know that Pyrrha was alive, at least not now.

Ruby suddenly remembered something else that felt just as important.

"Wait, is Erebus here? Is he okay?" She asked, hoping that Sky's little cinnamon roll of a worm was okay.

"Oh, he's with Yang right now. Tai almost killed him before I stepped in and forced him to look closer, though." The elder drunkard explained casually.

"Phew!" The girl sighed in relief. "... What did you mean when you said I turned those Grimm to stone?"

"You remember what Ozpin first said to you when you met?" The man asked.

"That I have silver eyes. Why? What's that got to do with anything?" Ruby asked.

"Silver eyes are an extremely rare trait. Legend has it that warriors with this trait were the best of the best. One example that comes to mind is the Grim Reaper, and your mom." Qrow explained. "It's said that these warriors could destroy and freeze the creatures of Grimm with one look. It's not quite clear where this power came from, but we do know it's extremely powerful."

"Wait, who's the Grim Reaper?" Ruby asked, unable to recall that particular name.

"Like I said, she's another Silver Eyed Warrior. She was my role model, too. However, she vanished one day and never resurfaced. No one knows if she's alive or dead." Qrow replied as he looked out the window.

"So I'm one of these Silver Eyed Warriors… What I'd give to have a teacher in that area right now." Ruby muttered to herself, getting a chuckle from Qrow.

"Yeah, that would be nice, wouldn't it?" Qrow mused. "Now that I told you this, what are you going to do now?"

"To find answers. Why did Cinder do all this? Who manipulated her? Why were the White Fang and Torchwick working for her? Who was _she_ working for? Why are the Maidens so important? I want answers! And I'm going to find them!" The girl snapped. Qrow looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"I hope you know what you're doing, then. Also, Yang's in the next room." He said. "Oh, and one more thing, if it's answers you're looking for, I'd suggest going to Haven Academy in Mistral." He added before he left.

- _Later that day-_

Ruby entered Yang's room and saw her laying in her bed with Erebus laying on her lap on top of the covers, and she was looking at the locket Sky had given her, tears in her eyes. The deceased Grimm Knight's weapons were in different parts of the room. Undying Fury was lying against the wall in front of Yang while Prologue and Epilogue were sitting on the desk outside of their holsters.

"Yang?" Ruby asked softly, standing at the doorway. "Can I come in, please?"

She got no response. Just as Ruby was about to leave, Yang suddenly spoke up.

"Hi, Ruby." She choked out hoarsely, her throat ragged and dry from crying so much.

"Is everything okay? I mean, are you doing better?" The girl asked as she sat on the bed next to her.

"What do you think? Beacon is ruined, Weiss and Blake are gone, and… And Sky is dead!" Yang got out through choked sobs.

"Yang… I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you!" The Silver eyed girl cried as she hugged her sister. "Wait, what happened to Weiss and Blake?"

"Weiss' father came to get her, and the bastard didn't even let her say bye to us. As soon as we got to the city, Blake just… Ran! Sun saw her go, and chased after her. Not before telling the rest of us, though." Yang explained as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"Why did she leave? Did she say why?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. And I don't care. She left, just like Raven, so I don't care!" Yang snapped angrily.

"But… Maybe she-" Ruby tried to find a reason, but was cut off by her grieving sister.

"No, Ruby! Sometimes, bad things just happen!" Yand snapped again.

Ruby gasped in shock and deflated. Without another word, she walked to the door. "Yang… I love you." She said, trying to cheer her sister up. She got no response as she left.

(Elsewhere)

Wolfgang stood atop the ruins of Beacon Academy and glared in the distance as the ship that was carrying away Weiss with clenched fists. Gritting his teeth, he slowly started to shift into his Werewolf form and let out a blood curdling howl so loud that it caused the stone primevals to shatter into a million pieces.

(Six months later)

It was winter on Patch and Ruby was meeting with Jaune, Ren and Nora to leave for Mistral in their search for answers, and in the case of Jaune and the remaining members of Team JNPR, vengeance.

"You guys ready to go?" Ruby asked them.

"Yeah." Jaune nodded.

"The path that lies ahead of us will be uncertain, but it's our duty to meet it head on." Ren nodded as well.

"We're doing this, for Pyrrha!" Nora stated, holding out her fist. Everyone joined fists as they all nodded with determination.

"For Pyrrha." They all said. With that, they marched off

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching…

"Tell me Ozpin, how does it feel to see everything fall around you?" A female voice said as she observed everything going on. "To see your guardians fall, forces scattered, and pupils broken?" The voice then continued as it observed all the girls and others. "Your faith in mankind was not misplaced, together they are an incredible force. But if you divide them, break their spirits, crush them where it truly hurts, they are weak, and insignificant. They'll cling to their futile hope, and all fall to their knees."

The person speaking was then revealed to be a white skinned woman with white hair, black and red eyes, and black veins, who was wearing a black dress. "And when you are desperate enough to send your pure and honest soul and she'll meet a fate worse than death. This is your fate, Ozpin, and I can't wait to watch you burn."

 **Credits**

 **Author: Dragon Emperor0**

 **Co-authors: Godzilla Kaiju and Thermalsnipern7**

 **Editor: Thermalsnipern7**

 **Soundtrack: Wolf totem by the Hu feat. Papa Roach (Team ARSN vs Team IRNN). Welcome to the Jungle by Guns and Roses (Sun and Wolfgang match). Neon. Wheel of Time (Wolfgang's theme) By Blind Guardian pt. 1 (0:00-5:50) (Wolfgang vs Sky). Sentenced to Death (Sky and Yang vs Adam). Wheel of Time pt. 2 (5:50-8:57) (Wolfgang and Pyrrha vs Cinder).**

 **Credits song(s): The Throne by Blind Guardian, Cold by Casey Williams.**

 **End of Volume 3**

 **Volume 4 is coming soon…**

 **RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves Vol. 3**

 **This volume is dedicated In memory of Monty Oum 1981-2015. May we follow his example and always keep moving forward.**

 _-Unknown location, 2 months after the fall of Beacon-_

Sky woke up with a start. He frantically felt his chest for the wound that killed him and found that it wasn't there, but a scar where the wound was could be seen in its place. After confirming that he was somewhat alive, he looked around to see where he was. It was a black void, but when he thought of something, it suddenly started appearing, like a sky, ground, a river and several other things. Then he looked down at the ground.

"Open." He said, and a pit formed. "... Become a Grimm spawning pool." And it did, he then placed his hand on the surface of the water and started channeling his Anti Aura through it, purging it, the black viscous liquid turning white.

A few seconds later, a large bone armored hand came out of the pool and started revealing a massive figure. The creature seemed to be some sort of Knight with white bone-like armor and wielded a massive sledge hammer. The creature looked at Sky for a moment before bowing.

" _ **My king…"**_ The creature uttered in a very deep baritone voice.

"Rise, my creation. From this moment onward, your name is Veridas, the First." Sky declared as his creation stood to its full height.

" _ **Of course."**_ Was Veridas' reply.

"Now, what is this place?" Sky asked.

" _ **This is your throne world. In here, your will reigns supreme."**_ Sky's first creation explained. " _ **Here, in death, you can come to rest and return to the mortal realm at will."**_

"I've just experienced my first death and-" The freshly awoken Grimm Knight began before he remembered just _how_ he died in the first place. He began to growl before letting out a murderous booming roar that echoed throughout the throne world.

" _ **TAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUURRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSS!"**_ Sky thundered with so much rage that lightning actually crackled overhead. After he managed to calm down he then turned to Veridas.

"Come on, Veridas." Sky said as he started willing his throne world to take shape. "We have work to do."

" _ **By your will."**_ Veridas replied.

 **Author note from Thermalsnipern7: If you don't know who Sky is inspired by yet, I'm not sure what to tell you. Also, his part in the Rally the Troops trailer was a Red Herring.**

 **Dear readers…. Me and Thermalsnipern7 are getting really tired with you guys not giving us any feedback. Seriously, you guys didn't even** _ **TRY**_ **to figure out the** _**MANY**_ **pop culture references in the last chapter. I'm serious guys, either we get some sort of response from now on or we won't take any suggestions you do give us into account. What about you, Thermal?**

 **Thermalsnipern7: Yeah, some were so obvious that a rookie reader who watches nothing but anime and plays video games all the time could pick them out. It's honestly insulting that they're just going over everyone's heads.**

 **On a lighter note though, until we decide to do Vol. 4 we will be doing a spinoff of this story called Rise of the Iron Wolves: Chibi. So check it out soon. It's skits will be both original and reader suggestions, so please, feel free to leave some. Thermal? Anything to add?**

 **Thermalsnipern7: Nope.**

 **Well then readers, in the words of Monty Oum (god rest his soul) *sign of the cross*: Keep moving forward!**

 **-Dragon Emperor0**


	45. Character Short: Forgotten Rogue

**Character Short: Forgotten Rogue**

Roman slowly crawled out of the stomach of the Griffin and dusted himself off. "Just got this thing cleaned…" He said before the eye that was hidden behind his hair started to feel sore and itch. He started to rub his eye to try and make it go away, but he stopped when he heard something, a voice.

" _Don't, Roman…"_ A female voice told him.

The orange haired criminal froze the moment he heard the voice. Was he going insane?

"... Neo?" Roman wondered.

" _Yes, my love. At long last you can finally hear me."_ The voice said again. It sounded very prim and proper, like a British actor doing a Mary Poppins impression.

"Where are you? Tell me!" Roman pleaded.

" _Just follow the itch at the back of your mind, it will lead you to me."_ Was all Neo sad before the voice faded.

Roman shook his head, this didn't make any sense. Neo was mute, she didn't have a voice, and her semblance was illusions not telepathy, unless…. Maybe she learned how to make the illusion of a voice?

"Maybe I am losing my mind…" He said to himself.

Still, he couldn't help but think, was it possible? To him there was only one way to find out, he needed to find her. With this in mind, the rogue took up his cane and started walking forward, following the pulling sensation in his mind.

(Six months later)

Roman had been traveling for the past six months, away from the cities and villages to avoid contact with the authorities. He was constantly trying to follow the instructions the voice of Neo was trying to tell him, and now she had led him to Anima. Following the voice's directions he kept traveling east when he felt the pulling in the back of his mind leading him to a seedy looking bar, as he entered he saw seven very familiar looking faunus inside.

' _The Captains? Is this what you wanted me to find, Neo?'_ Torchwick thought, then he noticed one was missing. "Wait, where's Carrion?" He wondered aloud as he walked over to them, his cane tapping on the ground with every step.

The first to notice him was Mink Wesleton, the Deceiver. "... Torchwick?" She said in surprise.

The other Captains looked in the direction she was looking, and were all surprised to see Roman standing there alive.

"Hello everyone." He said as he sat down, which elicited a low growl from the Tormentor. "So, doing well I see. Where's Carrion?"

The Captains all looked down sadly, which Roman knew was a bad sign.

"... He's dead. His injuries from the Fall of Beacon caught up with him." Chetara uttered sadly.

"My condolences, he was a fine crook." The man said understandingly. "Can I… See him? Pay my respects?" He asked, getting a few looks from the captains.

"This way." William Nova, The Manipulator said as his skin turned green and blue, having Roman follow him to Carrion's grave site.

Torchwick bent down to the grave and stared at it, the pounding and soreness in his head and eye intensifying. The man rubbed his eye, Neo was trying to tell him something… A word. An action. What was it? Dish? Fish? Swish? No…. That wasn't it.

…

Wish! It was 'wish'! She wanted him to wish something, but what? Torchwick looked back at the grave and rubbed the stone with his gloved hand. If only Carrion was alive, they could find Neo together and continue where they left off.

…

That was it! He had to wish Carrion back to life! … But was it possible? Could he actually do that?... The feeling behind his head seemed to tell him it was possible, but did he wish it? Would he wish for the faunus to return to life?

Only one way to find out.

"I wish for Carrion Condor to rise from the grave and stand by my side once more." Roman wished, hoping that this feeling wouldn't steer him wrong now.

Black viscous gas leaked from his hands, they surrounded the Dust crystals that the Captains left on the grave and made them turn black as the substance fused with Dust and seeped into the ground. After a few moments of silence, the ground started to shake and quake, before a pale, slightly decayed hand rose from the ground.

The hand then pulled up a body, which climbed out of the grave it was buried in. There, Carrion Condor, leader of the White Fang Captains, stood. His appearance was partially decayed however, but he was dead for a long while, so that's to be expected. And his Nevermore headdress was permanently fused to his face, the Black Dust leaking from it as he exhaled.

As the newly risen faunus looked up at Roman, he spoke in a raspy voice, the name of the person he expected to see first in the afterlife.

"Fa-ther…?" He croaked.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Necromancer." Roman smiled.

(A year later.)

Roman and the newly reformed Captains stood in the middle of a field, on the outskirts of Anima, a field that had been known as a mass burial site of faunus soldiers and slaves.

"If we're gonna take back what's ours, we're gonna need soldiers." Roman said. "And if this 'black dust' can raise you, I think we can turn all the dead faunus of Remnant into our own army." He then turned to the Necromancer, who now had a large 'Black Dust' crystal on his staff. "What do you think?"

"Yes… Faunus have toiled… Too long… Need to change, Evolve…. Be reborn." The Necromancer agreed.

"Then let's give our people the banquet they so rightly deserve, extinction." Torchwick told the undead faunus.

The Necromancer nodded as he stabbed his staff into the ground, the Black Dust reacting with the dead bodies of the faunus below and the corpses all rose from the ground, their unholy visages terrifying to behold...


	46. Character Short: STRQ

**Character Short: STRQ**

- _Beacon Academy-_

Two kids around the ages of 17, with black hair were walking to the school where all the Huntsmen and Huntresses were trained, Beacon Academy.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Rae." The boy of the two said to the girl next to him, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"You know what father told us: We're going to this school to learn how to kill Huntsmen. Know thy enemy, remember?" The girl said.

"This just doesn't seem right. Doesn't seem honorable, at all." The boy sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"Since when did we care about honor?" The evidently indifferent girl huffed.

"Since I started trying to be more than just a 'bad luck charm', Raven." The boy said angrily, deciding to speed it up, walking ahead of his sister.

The now named Raven sighed as she tried to catch up to her brother. "Qrow, Wait up!" She called after him.

"No way, sis. If you wanna go and spend your life lying and killing, be my guest, but I'm not gonna-oof!" He was interrupted when he bumped into someone. It was a girl who was a head shorter than him and had red and black hair, had on a white cloak, and had silver eyes.

"Oh, sorry! I uh, wasn't watching where I was going." The girl apologized as she helped him up.

"Neither was I, so you're good." Qrow replied.

"Oh, o-okay. Oh! What am I doing? I'm Summer, Summer Rose, it's nice to meet you." The girl said nervously.

"Name's Qrow Branwen." He introduced himself casually. Then Raven arrived right behind him. "And this is my sister, Raven." He introduced the girl next to him.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Summer smiled happily.

"Yeah, whatever." Raven replied dismissively.

"Summer? Hey Summer! Where are you?" A male voice called.

The girl turned around and smiled as she saw a blonde boy looking for her. "Over here, Tai!" She called, waving him over to them. As the boy walked up to them, Summer gestured to him. "Tai, this is Qrow and Raven. Qrow and Raven, this is Taiyang." She told the two, before elbowing the boy, who was staring at Raven. "Say hi, Tai." She snapped at him.

"Uh… Hi." The boy said sheepishly as he waved, his face a shade of pink.

"'Sup?" Qrow greeted the blond man.

Raven, meanwhile, just looked away with a blush of her own. "Hi…" She said.

(The first day of the term)

Tai, Summer and Raven were waiting for Qrow to get to the auditorium, and when he did, they saw that he was wearing his uniform, but instead of wearing pants, he was wearing a skirt. The moment Raven saw her brother in a skirt, she burst out laughing.

"Q-qrow, what the fuck?!" She guffawed as she tried to control herself.

"What?" He then looked down at his skirt and then at the rest of the guys. "... Tai, I thought you said this was a _kilt_?!" He yelled at the blonde. That just made Raven laugh even harder with Summer finally joining her on the floor in her own fit of laughter.

"Wow… He sure does have nice legs." Some of the girls whispered to their friends.

Meanwhile, one of the substitutes left the room and seconds later there was a loud wave of laughter heard from around the corner.

Ozpin watched the team as they all just kept laughing. "That boy's wearing a skirt? How embarrassing." He said as he took a sip as his coffee, before getting an idea. "Glynda, change of plans. We're working on landing strategies today." He told his deputy headmistress.

"Wait, what?!" Glynda questioned.

(A few months later)

Summer and Raven were in the bathroom and the silver eyed girl was holding the girl's hair back while she put in some blonde hair dye in the red eyed girl's black locks.

"You sure this'll work, Summer?" Raven asked while blushing. The reason why she agreed to do this was so the girl could get Tai to notice her.

"Oh yeah. A familiar face with a different hair color is the best way to get someone to notice you." Summer replied coolly as she did her work.

Raven sighed. "Alright, but, would he even like me? I mean you know about why me and Qrow were sent here, if he found out, he might hate m-" she tried to say but was stopped when Summer slammed her mouth shut.

"He. _Will_. Like you." She told the red eyed girl firmly. "No, not just like you, I'm almost certain that you two will fall in love. You two deserve each other, I'm sure of it."

Raven was silent at Summer's firmness on the matter. Was she right? Did she and Taiyang deserve each other? A part of her hoped so.

"And if you two have a kid, you have to name her after me, okay?" Summer giggled.

"Right…" Raven chuckled.

(A couple months later)

Tai and Raven were sitting on top of the school roofs, the red eyed girl nervously looking away from him as they sat in silence.

"So, that was a pretty fun date, huh?" Tai asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, it was, nice." Raven nodded awkwardly with a deep blush.

"Hey, Raven?" Tai asked.

The girl turned to face him. "What is it, Tai-?" She said before being cut off as Tai kissed her, nearly recoiling in surprise, the woman simply just melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

As the two separated for air, they both panted and the boy spoke again. "I think I'm in love with you." He said.

"Yeah… Me too." Raven nodded, as the girl leaned in and started placing small butterfly kisses on his neck, she decided to say something. "Hey Tai?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

The woman pulled back and decided to look him dead in the eyes, her face blushing and her gaze amourous. "Take me. Take me now." She ordered.

And with that, they gave into their desires.

(Team STRQ's Third year)

Both Qrow and Raven sat with Tai and Summer sat in Ozpin's office with the older man facing them behind his desk.

Tai slowly grasped Raven's hand reassuringly, the black haired woman squeezed his hand back, the golden flower dragon shaped engagement ring's topaz jewel shimmered on her finger.

"What is it you wanted, Professor Ozpin?" Summer asked.

"Before I tell you miss Rose, I have a question for you all." Ozpin said as he leaned forward with a reassuring smile. "What are your favorite fairy tales?" He asked them.

"... What?" Qrow asked in confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Summer asked, equally confused.

Ozpin simply smiled. "First answer my questions and I will be more than happy to answer yours." The man told them.


	47. V4 Ch1: One step forward two steps back

**Vol. 4: Chapter 1: One Step forward, two steps back.**

 **(play Strike Back (Fairy Tail) Eng. cover by Jonathan Young)**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa**

 **-Strike back-**

( _Team RNJR is seen walking towards the camera before suddenly pulling out their weapons and charging forward_ )

 **I might not ever see the chance to**

 **Change the course of history but**

 **I'll take that chance for even the slightest possibility**

 **I turned my back and left a fate that**

 **I could have just accepted now I'll fight**

 **For the future next to you, it's where I need to be**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing with Winter, Leopold and the Ace Ops in the middle of Anima while glaring at a group of nine silhouetted figures, which the boy then fires a shot at before the shot changes to Blake and Sun standing next to each other with nervous looks in front of Blake's parents, the father looking stern and the mother looking overjoyed_ )

 **Bring it on**

 **'Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle, hey!**

 **Pushing through the burning sky, burning my fire**

 **It's like I'm slashing through the skies**

 **I'm drowning out this nightmare!**

 **And what I see, what's happened?**

 **Ready to die in the now that we live in**

 **Not scared of my past but for the future**

 **I'm giving in, screaming for my pride!**

( _Yang is seen at home sitting with Erebus and Zwei on the front porch of her home still grieving for Sky before the shot changes to Sky himself in his throne world looking over it with folded arms as an image of Yang enters his mind_ )

 **Don't let your tears begin to fall**

 **I will be screaming for you all the way**

 **behind me**

 **Straight for my destiny**

 **Your smile will never let me fall**

 **With you behind me, I'll go all the way**

 **I'm gonna push through the pain for you and me**

 **rest in peace**

 **No matter what it takes!**

( _Images of Weiss, and Wolfgang are shown on Atlas, and Anima respectively, Weiss looking out the window while her reflection flickers to that of Wolfgang, then the shot spins and shows Wolfgang standing at the top of a hill while flipping his coin, and flips it into the air and the camera freezes on it, one of its sides, which is now corroded before the title appears in front of it_ )

 _-Forests of Anima-_

It had been a year and a half since the group had set off on their journey. Right now, Ren, Nora and Jaune were all running through the woods, trying to get away from something that was following them, all the while the ground was shaking and Ruby was nowhere in sight. The impacts got closer as they ran before they reached a large clearing.

"It's getting closer!" Jaune yelled, who apparently was completely unarmed at the present moment, as asanin as that sounded.

Their pursuer then smashed through the trees, revealing it to be a mass of rocks with a Grimm mask on the largest piece, identifying it as a Geist.

"Where's Ruby?" Ren asked as they took cover amongst the trees once they had lured the Geist into a small clearing.

"Right behind you!" Ruby said as she zoomed past them in a flurry of rose petals, using crescent rose to hook one of the Grimm's arms and propel herself into the air, before using pulling the trigger and propelling herself downward in a circular spinning most down towards the Geist's face.

(Elsewhere)

- _Iron Temple, Felwinter's Peak, Solitas-_

Wolfgang was pacing in the halls of the Iron Temple where he lived, the wolf faunus grumbled as he paced through the room as his metal boots clanked against the black marble floor of the temple.

The boy's outfit had actually gone through quite the change. After the fall of Beacon, he decided to put his prized Wolf pelt in a safe place, opting instead to wear a green cloak with the insignia of the Iron Wolves on the back in bronze/gold, which was above the outline of a stag's head, the hood was also slightly ablaze with solar dust woven in. His armor was also different, he now wore a bronze/platinum colored set of metal armor pieces that had wolf heads on them that lit aflame with whatever dust he was using. His chest piece had one large wolf head in the center of the chest, and was over a black long sleeve shirt. His gauntlets had them on the front and his boots had them on the font of his shins. Lastly he had on a pair of black pants.

As Wolfgang kept pacing, his brother Leopold entered the room holding several envelopes. The wolf faunus turned to him, arms crossed as he tapped his foot expectantly.

"Well?" He asked.

"Dad wants you to deliver these letters to all your friends. Apparently he wants to induct them into the order." Leopold explained as he handed him the letters.

"Let me guess: It's because of what they did at Beacon, right?" Wolfgang asked sarcastically, already knowing that's exactly the case.

"Hit the nail on the head there." The man nodded. "Why the long face? I thought you'd jump at the chance to finally see your friends again, especially that sweetheart of yours."

"While you'd be right there, you forgot that I can see all but _one_ of them." The younger boy reminded his older sibling with a somewhat sour expression. When he found out Sky was killed in action, he felt somewhat empty. Like he just lost a piece of his existence.

"Oh... Right." Leopold remembered with a wince. "So, how'd that happen anyway?" He asked as Wolfgang sighed.

(Elsewhere)

- _Sky's throne world-_

Sky sat on his throne in the center of his fortress in his throne world, a place he referred to as the 'Hellmouth' as he watched his soldiers toil away with doing the finishing touches on his world's creation. Over a year has passed since he came here and began creating his own army of Aura based Grimm, and now he was nearly ready to return to the mortal realm and exact his revenge.

As a pair of his Grimm continued to shape some stone into a statue of him and Yang, he turned to Veridas, who had just walked up to him.

"Veridas, how much longer until Vaylar can start the ritual to send me to the mortal realm?" He asked his general.

" **Not much longer, your grace. He will be ready by tomorrow morning."** Sky's first Grimm reported.

"Morning…" The boy mused. "That is something I have not been able to see in quite awhile, not while this place is in an eternal night." He then glared as he changed his position. "Send Rubedo to me."

" **Of course."** Veridas replied as he left to send the subject in question in. A few minutes later another Grimm came towards him, though this one was vastly different to the others in his court.

The Grimm that had just entered the throne room was a woman with skin as dark as the night of the dimension they were in, white hair that rivaled Weiss's, and blue eyes that were angular like that of a seductress, yet hold the warmth of a mother. Her figure was much like that of Foxxianna or Goodwitch. She wore a white sundress, and a white sun hat.

This is Rubedo Chainheart, the Dominant Mother.

" **Is there something you need, my son?"** The Grimm woman asked warmly.

"There's something I want you to do, Rubedo." He told her. "When I find Adam Taurus, I will bring him here alive, and when I do, I want you to torture him." The boy said. "I want to see his spirit break before I kill him." He finished coldly.

As he spent time in his throne world, Sky's demeanor had changed in a few ways. Before his death, he lacked a good enough grip on his anger which had caused a few problems on occasion. The Knight of Yul had believed that this was one of the causes of his death. When Sky woke up from his slumber, he reflected on what he may have done wrong and learned from it. Now, he had learned to control his emotions when the situation demanded it.

When it came to the subject of Adam Taurus, though, that control all but vanished. This was understandable, since it was made clear that he had a large grudge against his killer.

" **But of course, my lord.** " Rubedo nodded while bowing. " **I will make sure your revenge is as you wish it to be.** " She then took note of the statue of Yang that was coming into form. " **By the way, if I may ask, would you like me to train your Golden Dragon on how to be a proper wife and competent lover?** "

Rubedo, for reasons even Sky himself couldn't fathom, was created with old traditions regarding how mothers trained their son's girlfriends to be proper wives and (as stated) competent lovers. This made Sky himself feel extremely awkward when he learned of it for the first time. He idly wondered how Yang would take that.

"That's... Honestly not my decision to make. It's Yang's." Sky replied after a moment.

" **Very well.** " The female Grimm shrugged. She then took her leave.

(Meanwhile)

- _Unknown location-_

Dark purple skies stretched over a barren wasteland that was dotted with rocks, debris, bones and small to large sized pools of black viscous liquid all over the ground. The shattered moon of Remnant hung over the sky and looked ominous as a black claw rose from one of the pools and onto the ground, slowly dragging out a small Beowulf which had no white plating on its small black body, one might actually have mistaken it for a puppy.

As this happened, Emerald and Mercury watched from the meeting room of the castle they were in with looks of alarm.

The sound of someone snapping their fingers interrupted their train of thought, and signaled them to join. It soon turned out to be Cinder who did it, who was in the same dress she had at the fall of Beacon, but the main difference being that it had a long sleeve over her missing arm. And she also had a black glass mask over her missing eye.

Mercury stood by Cinder's right, and Emerald at her left, the ebony skinned girl taking Cinder's black gloved hand reassuringly. Cinder smiled softly at the action, having calmed down from her episode at Beacon to think clearly again.

At the table with her were three other men, one of which was a pale skinned scorpion faunus with his hair braided in a scorpion tail style, wore a white shirt, brown pants and black boots. The most notable feature was the crazed look in his eyes. This man was known as Tyrian Callows and, unbeknownst to Cinder, the one who kidnapped her and killed her and Sky's parents.

Second was Arthur Watts, a thin man with lightish brown skin, and black hair with gray at the sides, he wore a black coat, and mostly brown Atlesian styled clothing. He also had a bushy mustache.

Lastly was Hazel. This was a man who was just as large as the Tormentor and just as mean. His dark complexion matched his brooding mood that he carried with him just as well as he carried the beard around his face.

Watts decided to speak up first. "So, young Mercury, how are you adjusting with the new arm I crafted for you?" The man asked with an amused tone.

Mercury scowled as he rubbed the new automail arm that was fastened to his right shoulder bitterly. "Pretty well so far. It's like it was never cut off… Doesn't mean I'm not angry about it, though." He spat in anger at the memory of getting his arm lobbed off.

"Good to hear. Now…" Watts said as he turned his gaze to Cinder. "Hear that? Finally some peace and quiet. I think I better thank the girl that did this to you." The man mocked the Fall Maiden.

Cinder wanted to say something, but all that came out were strangled whispers. In the end, all she could do was glare at the former Atlesian doctor.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Watts chuckled. Not long after, the doors to the room opened and someone started walking inside. It was a mature, almost regal looking woman in a black dress, who had white skin and hair, black and red eyes and black veins all over her body. She slowly walked to the head of the table before she took her seat.

"Must you always stir up trouble, Arthur?" She asked the mustached man.

"No, Ma'am, it's just that I'm… Not overly fond of failure." Watts replied while glaring at Cinder who glared back at him.

"That's enough. No fighting in front of our mistress." Hazel finally spoke up, his deep voice effectively stopping any more arguments from breaking out.

Salem gave Watts a discerning look. "Well, Arthur, this is a first. It's been quite awhile since a statement has evicted confusion from me." She stated before continuing. "Cinder was able to become the Fall Maiden, take down both Beacon and Vale's CCT tower, turn the rest of the world against Atlas and most of all, she killed _dear_ Ozpin." She then gestured for the man to answer. "So please, enlighten me, to what failure are you referring to?" Salem then asked.

"How about the one in which she didn't confirm the death of a certain rogue Grimm Knight." Watts replied. "For all we know, he could be in hiding." He added.

"Ah yes, Sky Obsidian, the Knight of that rebellious Worm, Yul." The woman nodded before waving her hand dismissively. "It matters not, even if he is still alive, I have counter measures in place for it. Namely the other knights."

"And what about the chronomancer?" Hazel questioned, his large arms crossed over his broad chest.

Salem frowned slightly as she thought about Wolfgang, the one who was supposedly said to defeat her. "We leave him be for now. If we have an opportunity to strike him down, we will take it." She replied after she finished thinking. "Besides, my pets have informed me that an old ally may already be on the course of doing that for us."

Cinder then decided to try and speak up, whispering hoarse words into Emerald's ear as her grip on the green haired lass's hand tightened, trying to take her mind off the pain of speaking. After she finished her whispering, Emerald spoke on Cinder's behalf.

"What about the silver eyed girl?" The greenette asked in Cinder's stead.

"What about her?" Salem countered.

"We've dealt with her kind before. First one that comes to mind is that other silver eyed woman, the one with the white cloak." Hazel noted.

"Yes, mistress. If I'm remembering correctly she actually did manage to injure you quite badly, didn't she?" Tyrian asked before wincing as Salem glared at him.

"You will _not_ bring that up again. Am I clear, Tyrian?" She asked sharply. She didn't like to be reminded of that particular incident.

"Yes, mistress, just making a statement." The man said in a sheepish voice.

Watts was the next to speak up. "If both she and the chronomancer join forces, Ma'am, and try to complete the prophecy that Cinder said she overheard. It could mean the end for us."

"Which is why we will have that problem addressed as soon as possible." Salem replied. She then turned to Tyrian. "Tyrian, you will be hunting the silver eyed girl. I want her brought to me _alive."_ She ordered.

The man deflated at that part, but relented with a slight pout. Salem then turned to Watts. "Arthur, your job is to meet with our informant in Mistral." Then she turned to Hazel. "And Hazel, you are to meet with the leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus has already arranged a meeting."

"Alright." The man grumbled.

"And as for you, Cinder." Salem said. "For your good work, I believe you deserve a reward. Is there anything you had in mind?"

Cinder whispered into Emerald's ear and she spoke up for her. "She says, she wants to know why Sky Obsidian knew her true name, and why he called her his little sister." This caused Tyrian to stiffen up like a board.

Everyone else (minus Tyrian and Salem) looked at Cinder in surprise at that.

"Wait, the Knight of Yul is your older brother?" Hazel asked in a rare surprised tone.

Cinder looked away. She hated to admit it, but all the evidence seemed to be pointing at that very fact. Emerald wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders, hoping to help calm her down as the Fall Maiden began to shake violently.

"I'm… Rather surprised by that revelation. I feel like I'm actually missing something." Watts admitted.

"Of course. This was a fact long before you joined us so it was never relevant." Salem nodded. She then turned to Cinder. "And you see Cinder, it is true that the Knight of Yul is your brother. Once the identity of the next Knight of Yul was revealed to me, I hoped to snuff out that potential threat as soon as possible. So I sent Tyrian there, but when he arrived at the location, the house where you both lived was burning and your brother was gone, he found you wrapped in that same blanket you keep as a cloak and in the arms of your dead parents."

What Salem had left out was the fact that Tyrian had actually started the fire and that he was the one who actually killed her parents to begin with. If Cinder knew that, then her loyalty to her might very well vanish.

Cinder whispered to Emerald again. "So what you're saying is, Sky is the one who killed her parents?" She asked.

Salem leaned back in her chair, a satisfied look on her face. "Yes." She lied.

(Elsewhere)

- _Forests of Anima, with team RNJR.-_

The group had been fighting the Geist for a while now. After a bit, they noticed that it only cared about its face, which was apparently the most important part of it.

Jaune, being the quick learner of the bunch, noticed this. "Guys! It's only protecting its face! If we can get it's body destroyed we can…" He stopped as he was a little too close to the giant Grimm, which just decided to uproot a tree and use it as an arm. "Huh, so it's arm is a tree now…"

… Let that sink in…

"ITS ARM IS A TREE NOW!" Jaune yelled as he immediately turned tail and ran.

Ruby loaded a clip of fire Dust bullets and took aim at the tree arm. Once she was sure she had a shot, she fired four rounds that set the fake appendage ablaze.

"Bad idea, bad idea!" Jaune yelled as he tried to dodge the flaming piece of lumber that was being swung at him. Ruby looked at the sight and rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Oops…" She said before she pulled out a lightning Dust clip. "Nora, heads up!" She called to her energetic teammate as she fired some of the shots at her. Nora happily accepted the power boost as she grinned evilly.

"Alright Nora, time to use that new upgrade!" Jaune called, yet again leaping into the air to avoid becoming barbecued like a blonde marshmallow over the flaming wood arm of the Geist.

"You got it, fearless leader!" The gingerette replied as she launched herself at the ghost themed Grimm. Her hammer charging up as she unleashed its stored energy, she then swung twice and demolished the legs of the creature, then Ruby sliced off its remaining rock arm, leaving it to flail around as its only remaining appendage slowly started to turn to ash.

Seeing that its current body of choice was of no use to it, the Geist popped out of the largest boulder and tried to flee. Ruby, however, was having none of it. She loaded a clip of high impact rounds and took aim at her quarry. Once she had a clear shot, she pulled the trigger. The Geist looked back to see if it was being chased and got a bullet delivered right into its sole eye for its troubles.

(Elsewhere)

Wolfgang slowly departed from an airship that had just taken him to and from Patch. He had thought to talk to Yang, but figured it was best to leave her alone. Now he was getting on a boat that would be taking him to Menagerie, home of the majority of the world's faunus and the next two of his targets: Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong.

"I am really not going to enjoy having to be in the same room as that coward." The wolf faunus growled as he scratched the back of his head.

He then looked down at the remaining letters. "I'll send the ones to Neptune and Foxxianna in the mail when I get to Anima." He shrugged as he put them in his pocket, watching the water roll as the ship moved.

(Meanwhile)

Team RNJR was now in a town's blacksmith shop to pick up Jaune's newly upgraded gear, which was essentially their payment for the Geist they just killed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Nora asked, noticing that Jaune still had his armor on.

"Oh, right." The blond knight got out as he took off his chest armor and placed it on the desk. "Guess I was gonna grow out of it eventually…" He mused.

"A sign of progress." Ren said as Ruby and Nora smiled at each other.

"Progress…." Jaune said as he turned around. The moment he did, Ruby saw what was on his hoodie and struggled to contain her laughter. "What?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"What the heck is _that?!_ " She asked as she pointed at his hoodie… Which had a bunny on it.

"What? My hoodie? I've always had this." He replied. Ruby struggled to keep her laughter in for a few moments but failed as the dam broke.

"... It's got a cute little bunny rabbit on it!" She said before she burst out laughing.

"It's pumpkin Pete! Ya know, from the cereal?" Jaune told her, which made him sigh slightly, the mention of said brand of cereal reminding him of Pyrrha.

Ruby just laughed harder at his words, not noticing his mood. "What the devil did you do?! Send in a box top for a prize?!" She asked as she hunched over from laughing.

"Yeah, a hundred of them!" He replied indignantly. "I got two, one for me and the other.:. For Pyrrha.." he added the last part under his breath.

Ruby immediately laughed harder than she ever had in her life. Jaune pouted at her actions before he smiled.

Early in their journey, Ruby had confessed that she had PTSD from watching Pyrrha die in front of her back at Beacon and was trying to distract herself with anything funny as a sort of coping mechanism. She had talked with a therapist on Patch before they left and recovered a bit, but she still had nightmares that surfaced from time to time.

Little did she know that her grief was slightly misplaced…

As the friends we were talking amongst themselves, the blacksmith finally entered. He was carrying what looked like a large chestplate and two shoulder and arm guards, as well as Jaune's sword and shield.

"Well here it is, this should be better for you the next time you go up against a set of claws." He told Jaune. "The metal was really good quality too, accented the white nicely. Where'd ya get it?" He couldn't help but ask.

Jaune subconsciously stroked the sash that he had tied to his belt. It was the same one Pyrrha wore back at Beacon. "From a friend." He said as he took his sword and shield, which had the rest of Pyrrha's armor merged in it.

Little did they know that Wolfgang made sure this happened to make the allusion that Pyrrha was dead, just to be safe.

Lastly, was Jaune's gun, Grimm Dagger, which now matched his colors much better and now had an added set of iron zoom sights.

Jaune twirled the gun in his hand before holstering it, rolling a single bullet with the letters 'CF' on the side of the casing. This was a bullet he was saving just for Cinder, one that _literally_ had her name on it.

(Elsewhere)

- _Schnee Manor, Atlas-_

Weiss was sitting in her room at the Schnee house while looking out the window, snow was falling down from the sky as she sighed sadly. She was wearing a lightish blue/gray dress and her hair was in a normal ponytail as opposed to her side one (per her father's orders).

She looked down at her knees as her hand brushed against her lips as she remembered the first time she and Wolfgang actually just _talked_ , not looking for her friends, not fighting for their lives, just them, talking like actual friends.

It had been right after that night at the docks during the start of the school year…

- _Flashback, Beacon, Team RWBY dorms roof-_

Weiss was being led by Wolfgang to the roof of the former's dorm building. The wolf faunus said he had wanted to talk to her about something important and wanted to be somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed.

As the two took a seat on the roof, Weiss couldn't help but ask. "What is it with you and rooftops?" She questioned.

"I like being high up, helps me clear my head." The boy shrugged simply, tail wagging as he sat next to her, a sign that he seemed at ease.

"Oh." The girl said in surprise. "Okay then." A minute passed before either spoke again. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Wolfgang didn't answer at first, he just faced her as she faced him and slowly brushed his bare hand (since both were in their night clothes) against the scar on Weiss's right eye.

"This." Was all he said. "How did you get it?"

"... My scar?" She asked softly, feeling confused about why he wanted to talk about that in particular.

"Yes." He nodded. "Was it your father, your mother? Who did this to you?" His questions were soft but also oddly sharp and pointed, as if he were trying to drive an invisible knife into those who he was talking about.

"No no, it was neither of them." She assured him. "This scar is the result of a training accident." Weiss revealed. "It was a fight against a powerful Grimm-like creature called the Arma Gigus, it was said to be the spirit of my grandfather haunting us through his old armor." She explained further.

"Why would it be something like that? Better question, why would you even consider fighting it?" He asked, feeling concerned about her well being.

"It was the only way my father would let me join Beacon." Was all the heiress could say as she shrugged. The two sat in silence until Weiss started humming some sort of tune. It was slow and melodic, and also sad, lonely.

"Mirror, tell me something…" She sang softly.

"What's that?" Wolfgang asked, referring to the song.

"It's called 'Mirror Mirror'. I… Wrote it myself." The White haired girl said before singing again. "Tell me who's the loneliest, of all…"

Wolfgang just stared at her. "What in the name of Sam Hill do you mean by 'loneliest of all'?" He asked her.

Weiss sighed before she turned to the wolf faunus again. "It's pretty much the description of my whole childhood. I didn't really see much of my mother or my older sister, and my younger brother is… Unpleasant to be around." She replied.

"Join the club, sister." The boy said in agreement.

"Is your family just as bad as mine?" Weiss asked in surprise.

"What? No. I love my family to pieces but, thing is they can be a little… Overly expectant." He explained.

"What? How so?" The whitette asked curiously.

"Trust me, ya don't wanna know." The faunus said dismissively before he then looked her in the eyes. "But Weiss, you do realize that you aren't alone anymore, right?" He asked her, slowly reaching for her hand in a comforting manner.

Weiss blushed at his words and his action before she grabbed his hand in return. "Thanks." She replied softly.

"Don't mention it, just know that, as long as me and the others are around, you will never be alone again." He then suddenly pulled her into a comforting hug. "Ever." He added firmly in her ear.

Weiss's blush grew before she returned the hug, but didn't say anything. Instead, she just opted to enjoy the moment.

 _-End of Flashback-_

Weiss sighed again sadly, she knew it wasn't Wolfgang's fault, but she was alone again, and she missed her friends, all of them. Pyrrha, Penny, Blake, Yang, Sky, Nora and Ren, Ruby… And especially Wolfgang.

She had spent the past year and a half thinking about the moment where he kissed her, how he had said that his ideal woman was one who could beat him in a duel, and how he said that he wasn't going with anyone to the dance when he found out that she planned on going with Neptune. The constant flirting, the pet name he used, the way he pet her head all the time. All of it.

He had been so obviously in love with her this whole time, and she was just now seeing it. And not only that, she had just realized… That she had fallen in love with him too. And there was nothing she could do to act on it, and it made her sad and furious.

The heiress's thoughts were interrupted, however when her butler, Klein walked into her room. He was a short man in a very nice looking suit and bow tie. He also had a rather neat looking mustache. The man had been like a second father to her growing up, in fact he was more of a father to her than her actual one.

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Schhnee, but your father has requested your presence in his office." He informed her.

"Oh, um, thank you Klein." She nodded, her expression still crestfallen.

"Is there something wrong Miss?" The Butler asked, noticing the change in her mood immediately. Weiss's mood had been generally gloomy ever since she returned home, but now the girl seemed almost heartbroken, and this was something the man had _never_ seen in the girl before, at least not in a long time.

"No, I'm just, thinking of a friend." The girl smiled sadly as she got up and left the room with the shorter man, who closed the door behind them.

 **Wolfgang's new design:** _gallery/WNNAg_


	48. Vol 4 Ch 2: Death threats and abuse

**Vol. 4: Chapter 2: Death Threats and Abuse**

(Song to play during Sky's ritual: Decepticons from the Transformers movie)

 **(play Strike Back (Fairy Tail) Eng. cover by Jonathan Young)**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa**

 **-Strike back-**

( _Team RNJR is seen walking towards the camera before suddenly pulling out their weapons and charging forward_ )

 **I might not ever see the chance to**

 **Change the course of history but**

 **I'll take that chance for even the slightest possibility**

 **I turned my back and left a fate that**

 **I could have just accepted now I'll fight**

 **For the future next to you, it's where I need to be**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing with Winter, Leopold and the Ace Ops in the middle of Anima while glaring at a group of nine silhouetted figures, which the boy then fires a shot at before the shot changes to Blake and Sun standing next to each other with nervous looks in front of Blake's parents, the father looking stern and the mother looking overjoyed_ )

 **Bring it on**

 **'Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle, hey!**

 **Pushing through the burning sky, burning my fire**

 **It's like I'm slashing through the skies**

 **I'm drowning out this nightmare!**

 **And what I see, what's happened?**

 **Ready to die in the now that we live in**

 **Not scared of my past but for the future**

 **I'm giving in, screaming for my pride!**

( _Yang is seen at home sitting with Erebus and Zwei on the front porch of her home still grieving for Sky before the shot changes to Sky himself in his throne world looking over it with folded arms as an image of Yang enters his mind_ )

 **Don't let your tears begin to fall**

 **I will be screaming for you all the way**

 **behind me**

 **Straight for my destiny**

 **Your smile will never let me fall**

 **With you behind me, I'll go all the way**

 **I'm gonna push through the pain for you and me**

 **rest in peace**

 **No matter what it takes!**

( _Images of Weiss, and Wolfgang are shown on Atlas, and Anima respectively, Weiss looking out the window while her reflection flickers to that of Wolfgang, then the shot spins and shows Wolfgang standing at the top of a hill while flipping his coin, and flips it into the air and the camera freezes on it, one of its sides, which is now corroded before the title appears in front of it_ )

 _-Schnee Manor, Atlas-_

Weiss walked through the halls of the Schnee manor, passing by various works of art and tapestries on her way to her father's office, though right at around the halfway point, she was interrupted by the appearance of a young boy with white hair and blue eyes like her.

"Hello, sister." He greeted her.

"Hello, Whitely." She greeted him with a sigh.

"I just thought I'd warn you, father's rather angry right now. In fact I just heard him yelling at someone in his office. Apparently he got another one of those death threats again…" Whitley told her.

"Is that right?" Weiss asked as she held in a chuckle. She knew _exactly_ who was sending those death threats and kept quiet about it so she could keep this form of entertainment going for as long as possible. "So, why are you so cheerful today?"

"Kline made crepes for breakfast." The boy shrugged.

Weiss looked him over suspiciously, feeling something off was going on. "You seem… Different." She noted.

"Well I have been growing. Kind of like you, you're actually starting to be a lot like Winter now." Whitley stated.

"... You never liked Winter." Weiss replied warily. Something was definitely off.

"True, but you can't deny her resolve!" The boy chirped. "Anyway, good luck with father!" He hummed while he walked away.

Weiss sighed as she continued to walk towards her father's office, then she heard him yell something through the door.

"And another thing Ironwood, you tell Deus Prowl to keep that-that _mongrel_ of his on a leash!" The sound of her father's voice yelled through the door. Weiss almost growled when she heard her father insult towards her love interest in such a way.

"You're being dramatic." Came ironwood's reply.

"I'm serious! He's been sending a constant chain of death threats to me for the past year and a half! And by carrier pidgin no less! They just fly right into the manner! I had to spend 2000 lien on my dry cleaning this month ALONE!" He yelled indignantly. Weiss had to put both her hands over her mouth to contain her giggles.

' _That's definitely something Wolfgang would do for sure.'_ She thought in amusement as she continued listening in.

"I'm sure they aren't that bad." The General sighed.

"Oh really? Well then, allow me to read the latest of them." The millionaire said as he waved and unfolded a letter. ""Dear Jacqu-asshole, I am writing this letter to inform you of your impending demise. If you're curious as to the reason for the frequency of these letters. It's so I can scare you as much as I possibly can before I kill you. Kinda like basting a turkey, which I will then proceed to have sex with. That's right, I'm gonna fuck the fear turkey! Follow me on Twitter under TheHowlingPimpDaddy. Sincerely, Wolfgang Amadeus Prowl."

As Jacques read the letter, Weiss was in pain from holding in her laughter. _This_ was quality entertainment at its finest!

' _That's it, I'm kissing him hard the next time I see him!'_ She thought with finality as she tried to school her features.

Though this tirade of her father's was cut short when she finally decided to walk inside, closing the door with an audible click. The noise got the attention of the two older men, who noticed Weiss standing there.

"Miss Schnee, I'm sorry. I should be going." Ironwood said as he got up to greet her.

"No no, it's fine." Weiss assured her kingdom's General.

Ironwood walked towards the door and then turned to Jacques. "Until next time, Jacques." Ironwood said to the white haired man. He then took his leave.

Weiss turned her attention back to her snake of a father, who started talking. "Ugh, can you believe this? People still blame Atlas for what happened at Beacon!" He exclaimed, then started waving Wolfgang's letter. "And if that wasn't bad enough, I'm still getting these death threats! What is it with this Wolfgang boy anyway?" He then turned to his daughter. "You were in the same class as him. Do you know anything, Weiss?" He asked her.

"Can't say that I do." The girl shrugged.. ' _As if I'd give you ammo to use against him!'_ She thought angrily.

"It's all such a headache, honestly I just started realizing that my hairline is starting to recede from the stress!" The man groaned as he flopped back in his chair.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem that way from my perspective." Weiss inquired with squinted eyes. ' _It's totally receding. Keep it up, Wolfgang!'_ She metally called out to the wolf faunus.

"I appreciate the thought, daughter." Jacques sighed. "But luckily I have a plan to help bring both the SDC and the Kingdom of Atlas back into the good graces of the rest of the world."

"Really?" Weiss asked. "What is it?"

"While Ironwood will be wasting time trying to contain the damage being done by that so-called 'Worm God' (What was his name again? Xol?), we will be holding a concert to raise money to help the recovery efforts at Vale." Jacques explained. "And I've also decided to invite the Iron Wolves as well, to try and relieve the tension between them and our family."

The man then leaned forward to get closer. "So I will need your help with that." He told her.

"... You want me to sing, don't you?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Well, I _have_ heard through the grapevine that that Wolfgang boy is quite fond of music, so it would help. Of course I could also let him sing too, if he's willing." He then leaned forward further. "And I'm certain it would make many people very happy."

Weiss sighed in defeat, knowing that she couldn't actively say no without something stupid happening. "I'll start practicing as soon as possible." She replied.

Jacques leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin. "That's my girl." He said in a pompous tone.

(Elsewhere)

- _Team RNJR, forests of Anima, night time-_

Ruby woke up with a start and looked around the campsite. Everyone was still asleep, but the sun was up. She raised a hand to her head and closed her eyes with a groan.

' _Not again…'_ She thought with dismay. She had been having these nightmares at random intervals over the course of the journey, and it was starting to take its small toll on her mind.

Later, the four walked while trying to figure out where they were. Jaune was the one handling the map because Ruby wasn't really feeling like doing it, she honestly was feeling kind of depressed.

"Okay, just a bit further and we should reach Shion village soon." Jaune said as he looked at the map.

"You actually know the way?" Ruby asked rather sullenly.

"Oh yeah, me and my family used to go there all the time." Jaune nodded. "We usually camp on the way there, I had my own tent too, mainly so my sisters would stop braiding my hair." He admitted with a barely noticeable blush.

"Wow, that must've been _quite_ the fun time." Nora chimed in.

"I mean they kept trying to put it in a fishtail braid, but honestly I think it would've looked way better if it were a Warrior's Wolf tail." The blonde shrugged.

"Isn't that a ponytail, though?" Ruby asked, needing the distraction right now.

"Yeah, But still." He nodded before they all stopped and gasped at the sight in front of them. The village of Shion… Had been destroyed.

"Quick, look for survivors!" Jaune ordered the other three. They immediately fanned out to search the ruins.

As they started searching the rubble, Ruby came across a man who was leaned up against a fragment of a wall. He had a gaping wound in his side and the armor he was wearing was badly damaged.

"Guys, over here!" She called out. Jaune, Ren and Nora came rushing to her location. The moment they saw the man on the wall fragment, Ren started looking him over.

"What happened?" Nora asked.

The man coughed for a solid thirty seconds before he croaked out an answer. "Bandits… A whole tribe." He croaked. "They came in, destroyed everything, and then…"

"The Grimm…" Ren finished.

"R-right…" The man got out through the pain.

Both Ren and Nora walked over to a spot where they saw the footprint of a large Grimm while Ruby and Jaune tried to help the Huntsman.

"Ren…" Nora spoke up in worry.

"I know, Nora… Maybe we'll finally get to bury that demon." The green clothed boy replied with a determined tone.

With Jaune and Ruby, despite their best efforts, they were unable to save the Huntsman. He died soon after and the team buried him just outside the village, a heavy fog of sadness floating over them as they left the ruined town.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Sky's Throne World-_

Sky now stood in the center of his court in Hellmouth, the boy stood in the middle of a carved rune circle that had the image of a shattered sword in the center.

The boy looked at his War Priest, Vaylar as he held his large book of spells and rituals. Vaylar took the form of a Pride Grimm, but he had a scarf with Sky's emblem on it. Much like any priest would.

" **Now, begin the ritual.** " The Grimm said as a low thrumming started to course throughout the court and the Grimm present all started to slowly repeat specific low chants. As the chanting continued, the runic circle began to slowly ignite with blue flames and glow brighter. Just before the glow reached its apex, one thought went through Sky's head.

' _Don't worry, Yang. I'm coming back for you.'_ He thought with a determined look. Then the glow reached its apex and, in a flash, Sky was gone.

However, since this was his first time returning to the land of the living, the Knight of Yul didn't know how long the journey would take. He was in for a long ride.

(Elsewhere)

Wolfgang was now en route to Menagerie, his next stop. The boy looked up at the sky as he noticed the island was just beginning to become visible.

"This is gonna be _so much fun._ " He muttered to himself sarcastically, not looking forward to the desert climate he was approaching. The boy then started scratching his head and back as he felt the familiar itch of flea bites.

"Oh jeez, here we go again!" He groaned as he kept scratching.

(Elsewhere)

- _Ironwood's office, Atlas-_

Winter entered Ironwood's office as the man waited for her, his gloved hands clasped together over his desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" The woman asked.

"Yes Winter, please take a seat." He nodded to her, and then to a chair next to his desk. As she sat down the General then spoke. "I have a mission I wish for you to complete for me." He told her. "It is of the utmost importance."

"What's the nature of the mission, sir?" The eldest Schnee child asked.

"It's a capture mission. You are to take the Ace Ops, Leopold Prowl, and Wolfgang with you to Anima to capture the White Fang Captains that are hiding out in that region." The man explained.

"Understood. Is there anything else I need to be made aware of?" Winter asked.

"Only that you'll have to pick up Wolfgang on Menagerie. He's there delivering a message to the Belladonna family." He told her. This got a groan from the Schnee Specialist.

"Yes, because a Schnee going to Menagerie is going to go _swimmingly…_ " The white haired military woman said sarcastically. Her words actually caused her superior to wince.

"On second thought, feel free to send Leopold to pick him up in your stead." He amended.

"Thank you sir, I'll be sure to do that." She nodded.

"Alright then, you're dismissed." Ironwood nodded.

"Yes sir." Winter said while saluting and walking out of the room.


	49. Vol 4 Ch 3: letters and tag teams

**Vol. 4: Chapter 3: Letters and Tag Teams**

 **(play Strike Back (Fairy Tail) Eng. cover by Jonathan Young)**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa**

 **-Strike back-**

( _Team RNJR is seen walking towards the camera before suddenly pulling out their weapons and charging forward_ )

 **I might not ever see the chance to**

 **Change the course of history but**

 **I'll take that chance for even the slightest possibility**

 **I turned my back and left a fate that**

 **I could have just accepted now I'll fight**

 **For the future next to you, it's where I need to be**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing with Winter, Leopold and the Ace Ops in the middle of Anima while glaring at a group of nine silhouetted figures, which the boy then fires a shot at before the shot changes to Blake and Sun standing next to each other with nervous looks in front of Blake's parents, the father looking stern and the mother looking overjoyed_ )

 **Bring it on**

 **'Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle, hey!**

 **Pushing through the burning sky, burning my fire**

 **It's like I'm slashing through the skies**

 **I'm drowning out this nightmare!**

 **And what I see, what's happened?**

 **Ready to die in the now that we live in**

 **Not scared of my past but for the future**

 **I'm giving in, screaming for my pride!**

( _Yang is seen at home sitting with Erebus and Zwei on the front porch of her home still grieving for Sky before the shot changes to Sky himself in his throne world looking over it with folded arms as an image of Yang enters his mind_ )

 **Don't let your tears begin to fall**

 **I will be screaming for you all the way**

 **behind me**

 **Straight for my destiny**

 **Your smile will never let me fall**

 **With you behind me, I'll go all the way**

 **I'm gonna push through the pain for you and me**

 **rest in peace**

 **No matter what it takes!**

( _Images of Weiss, and Wolfgang are shown on Atlas, and Anima respectively, Weiss looking out the window while her reflection flickers to that of Wolfgang, then the shot spins and shows Wolfgang standing at the top of a hill while flipping his coin, and flips it into the air and the camera freezes on it, one of its sides, which is now corroded before the title appears in front of it_ )

 _-Island of Patch-_

Yang sighed as she watched the TV with boredom. It's been like this for her since Ruby left with the remains of team JNPR a year and a half ago, and she just… Felt hollow. She had been taking counseling following the Fall of Beacon, and managed to recover… Mostly. She still had her abandonment issues running through her mind, and she still felt heartbroken over Sky's death. She mourned him a lot when she couldn't keep it in.

She wanted to move on… But she couldn't. It felt like something was stopping her, but she couldn't figure out what.

Erebus, meanwhile, had become more and more chipper as the days passed. He still missed Sky greatly, but since he still had Yang and his new friend Zwei to keep him company, the little worm was fine.

Speaking of the corgi, he and Erebus were currently rolling on the floor together and playing a friendly game of tug of war with one of Zwei's favorite toys, only for the baby Grimm to slowly grow tired and the two just curl up next to Yang on the couch two minutes later.

After a few more minutes of channel surfing and finding nothing but newsfeed about Grimm activity in Vale, Yang sighed and turned off the TV. She looked at Erebus and gave him a few strokes along his back, the little sweetheart purring in content.

Ater a bit, the one armed girl got up and walked over to the window. She looked around for a bit before her eyes landed on _Consequence._ Her mind then went back to how it landed in her possession.

 _-Flashback, three months after the Fall of Beacon-_

Yang was still recovering from the Fall of Beacon, when one day, she got a knock on her door while she attempted to do the dishes.. She stopped what she was doing and went to answer the door. When she answered it, she was a bit surprised to see Allen Poe standing there.

"Weren't you the one who kept Sky's truck stored?" She asked, barely keeping herself from stuttering at the thought of Sky.

"I was. Normally, I'd just roll the truck out onto the streets and leave it there. However, since Sky is… You know… I decided to avoid disrespecting him." He explained. "Then I recalled your face from the last time the young man used his truck, and decided to give it to you instead." He finished. "Took me a bit to figure out where you lived, though." He added.

Yang looked past the man and saw that the truck was parked right outside the house in the front yard. She then turned back to Allen and nodded with a sad smile.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Of course, young lady. Take care of _Consequence_ young Sky." He said before leaving.

Yang looked at the truck before wondering how she would explain this to her dad.

 _-Flashback end-_

Yang sighed as she looked away from the window and back at Erebus, stroking the little one's head, right at that moment, her dad walked in with several packages in hand, along with some sort of fancy looking letter.

"Man, you will not _believe_ what came in the mail today!" Taiyang said as he set the packages down and put the letter and a large box in front of the blonde. Yang looked at them in confusion.

"What are these supposed to be?" She asked.

"Open em and find out!" Her father urged.

Yang sighed as she looked at the envelope first. That was when she noticed it had a very familiar looking insignia on it stamped in wax as a seal. It was from the Iron Wolves.

"What the-? A letter from the Iron Wolves?" She asked in surprise. As she opened it she saw two things inside, one was a coin like Wolfgang had, but instead it had the symbol of the order on one side and her own symbol on the other, it came along with a letter addressed to her.

' _To miss Yang Xiao Long of Patch Island, I am writing this letter to tell you that in light of your valiant efforts at the Fall of Beacon and in honor of the sacrifices you had to make for the sake of others without regard for your body and well being. We are proud to announce that you are hereby inducted into the Iron Wolf Order as a full fledged Iron Lady. And henceforth now have the privileges and authorities that accompany the position. Please accept this coin as proof of your status and feel free to use it to prove you are indeed one of the order. Your actions have gone far above and beyond the call of duty, and we thank you for your service._

 _Sincerely, Lord Deus Machina Prowl, High Lord of the Iron Wolves.'_

The letter then slipped from Yang's hand, her grip slacking from the shock. Of all the things she was expecting today, _this_ wasn't one of them!

' _No fucking way…!'_ She thought, the shock still running through her mind.

She then slowly and shakily opened up the box and inside laid a fully functional automail mechanical arm. It was silver in color and had an amber colored gem in the center of the top of the hand, as well as a bronze colored engraving of the Iron Wolves insignia on the shoulder.

Yang stared at it for what felt like an eon before shaking her head to get control of herself. This was actually _real._ She didn't know what to think.

"Before I could even say anything, both Lord Deus and Ironwood already had their best people working on this. According to them, it's been completely infused with the rarest kind of dust around: the rare Solar type." Tai told her. "And if that wasn't enough, just today I heard from your friend Wolfgang was delivering more of those letters to the rest of the kids, even Ruby."

That was when the box started to shake again. A few seconds later, a small drone came flying out of it. It was an AED!

Yang looked at the drone with a shocked look. It had an orange shell that looked like it was on fire, but the blond girl couldn't feel any heat coming from it, indicating that they weren't real flames. It's optic also looked like Moondance's own.

"Ay Oh! What's happening, yo? The name's Burn, what's your's?" The drone asked in a thick ghetto style Italian accent.

"Uh… Yang Xiao Long, and I guess you're my AED." The blond replied after getting over her shock.

"Dat's right, sweetie. I scratch your back, you scratch mine and we even, Kapeesh?" The drone said as he hovered a couple inches from her face. Yang blinked, feeling a little out of place now.

"Um… Okay?" She replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Alright." Burn nodded, he then turned around the box again. "Hey-yo, Gurren! Time to wake up, ya bum!"

"Ugh… Why you insufferable- Fine." A second, almost laid back, voice sighed from the box. What floated out was another AED, but this one looked… Odd, for lack of a better term.

This AED looked like an amalgamation of several different shell designs with an optic that looked like a stylized arrow pointing downward with four diamonds at its center. The most notable feature was the fact that it looked like it was covered in some strange energy that made the top pitch black and the bottom bright white.

"Hi. Like this insufferable little moron said, my name is Gurren." He greeted casually as he floated around the room idly.

"Okay, who's AED are you supposed to be?" The blonde asked.

"I'm supposed to be Sky Obsidian's AED." He replied. "Though then I heard about his death… My condolences." He finished as he aimed that last part at Yang.

"It's… Fine. I'm over it." The girl lied with a sad sigh.

(Elsewhere)

- _Sea of Screams, space between realities-_

' _If I had known the trip would be this long, I'd have packed some food.'_ Sky thought with an irritated expression as he flew through the Sea of Screams. He had been flying for a day now and had nothing but his thoughts to keep him company.

His face softened, however, when he remembered what was waiting for him at the end of this long journey. He recalled his last words to Yang before he died, and how heartbroken he knew she would be. The thought of that hurt him more than he thought it would.

It also had the effect of motivating him to get back to Remnant when he was done recovering: So he could ease his love's pain.

His focus then drifted to under his shirt as he pulled out a fragment of the front piece of Adam Taurus's mask. "Just you wait, Taurus. When I'm through, no one will be able to even remember your name." He growled to the fragment before putting it back.

"I'm coming, Yang. Wait for me." He said to himself as he kept flying through the dimension to his destination.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Seas of Remnant, just east of Menagerie-_

Blake Belladonna was on a boat heading to her home of Menagerie, she had spent the last few months trying to get there by airship, but it never worked, so she spent the rest of her year trying to get there by boat.

The cat girl had gotten some new clothes too, mainly some black pants, boots, a black crop top with black glove-like sleeves, and a short white vest with short sleeves and purple lapels. She had also ditched her bow.

She sighed as she looked at the waves. As she just looked off into the distance, a couple of children rushed by her as they laughed, making her jump in alarm.

Blake had been jumpy ever since the fall of Beacon. She couldn't help it, even if Adam had been injured and the Captain's scattered, they were still out there, and they could be anywhere.

As she was caught up in her thoughts, a voice spoke behind her. "Well well well, look who the cat dragged in, everyone's favorite _coward._ " The voice spoke rather pointedly.

Blake whirled around and saw, to her surprise, Wolfgang. She hadn't seen him since the Fall of Beacon, let alone on the boat, so him being here was unexpected. The girl was about to say something when the boy cut her off while also tapping his hand cannon, Wolf's Pack, which was right within drawing distance.

"Save it, Belladonna. I'm so pissed at you right now that I might just shoot you in the leg if you say anything." Wolfgang growled. "Especially since I have to deliver this to you." He then handed her an envelope.

Blake took it with an apprehensive expression, which was reinforced by the threat from the wolf faunus. She then opened it and took out its contents, a coin that had her symbol and the symbol of the Order on it, and a letter addressed to her.

' _To Blake Belladonna of Menagerie, in light of your valiant efforts at the fall of Beacon and your assistance in the battle of Beacon against the White Fang, even with your past history with them. It is with great gratitude and pride that I am able to say, that you are here inducted into the Iron Wolves as a full fledged Iron Lady. You will have all of the benefits and authority of the position and as proof you have also been given an Iron Wolf coin. May these gifts aid you in your quest for Faunus equality._

 _-Sincerely, Deus Machina Prowl, High Lord of the Iron Wolves.'_ It read.

Blake could only look at the letter and the coin in shock. In spite of how she ran away like she did, they still wanted her? What the heck was going on?!

"Personally, I don't think a coward like you deserves something like this." Wolfgang said as he leaned against the railing of the boat. "I mean seriously, you left your friends behind when they needed you the most, Blake. What the actual _fuck_ is wrong with you?! Do you care about anyone else but yourself?"

"It was for their own good! I'm just a bad luck charm for everyone, and that was proven when Adam killed Sky!" Blake rebuked, using the late Knight's death as an excuse to justify her actions.

Wolfgang growled as he drew his gun and pointed it at the girl's face. "Say that narcissistic, pessimism bullshit one more time, Belladonna, I fucking _dare_ you!" He snapped as he cocked his gun's hammer back. "Not everything is about you, so stop acting like everything is your fault. You're insulting everyone else when you say things like that."

Blake was about to say something else when the ocean suddenly exploded, revealing a Grimm Sea Dragon. It had a long body like that of a snake and had a bone mask on its face. The aquatic Grimm roared at the boat, scaring all the passengers.

"Oh that's just fucking _great_ , something else to annoy me." The Wolf faunus growled as he pointed his gun at the Grimm. "Gods, I hate sailing." He said before he pulled the trigger.

The bullet exited the barrel of the gun and flew right into the sea dragon's eye, causing it to reel back in pain. The dragon glared at the one who shot it and roared, bloody slaughter the only thing in its mind.

"And looks like it's time to go to work." Wolfgang said as he reloaded, causing the gun to glow with bronze colored flames. "Feel free to make yourself useful for once, Belladonna." He told Blake as he took aim again and started firing.

The cat faunus snapped out of her stupor before taking out Gambol Shroud and leapt at the massive perversion against dragons.

As soon as she was in the air however, a cloaked figure leapt from the ship and onto Blake's shoulders, before the cloak disappeared and revealed the person to be Sun Wukong. The monkey faunus leapt onto the large Grimm's face and started trying to steer it away from the boat.

"Sun?!" Blake asked in surprise.

"Thought I smelled bananas." Wolfgang smirked in amusement. "What are you doing here, banana breath?" He called out to his teammate.

"Just hanging around!" He called back as he struggled to control the Grimm. "Could I get a hand here, please?!" He requested.

"You got it!" Wolfgang replied. The faunus then activated his Night Bow, drawing the bowstring back and then fired at the Dragon's torso, tethering it to the ship.

The Dragon felt the tether and tried to break free, but that was about as easy as trying to solve calculus… Meaning it was having a harder time than it though it would.

Meanwhile, the captain of the ship was trying to help the kids fight the Grimm. "Is the heavy cannon ready?" He asked a sailor.

"Yes, but we're having a hard time getting a good shot since it's moving around so much, even with that tether attached to it." The addressed sailor replied.

The captain then pulled up a megaphone. "Alright kids, we need a clear shot. If you can clip its wings, we'll have it dead to rights!" He told the trio.

"Got it!" Wolfgang called back to the captain. He then addressed Blake and Sun. "Clip the bastard's wings!" He told them.

"You got it!" Sun said while saluting, only to get bucked off by the Grimm. Blake acted fast and used Gambol Shroud to pull him back to the ship. Sun fell and the cat girl caught him just before he could hit the ground.

"My hero!" The monkey faunus said as he hugged the girl, which made her blush.

"No time for flirting, you two!" Wolfgang called out to them as he shot at the Dragon. "Goddamn it, stay still!" He yelled as he conjured his golden gun and started firing more shots.

Exchanging glances, Blake and Sun charged before leaping into the air. Blake used her shadows to launch Sun forward and the monkey faunus quickly materialized two clones, which tossed Blake even further into the air. The cat faunus landed on the dragon's back and then dug her sword into its wing.

The Dragon roared in pain as it felt the blade dig into its wing, sending it plummeting back into the sea. Blake, meanwhile, landed on a nearby rock formation with Sun. The monkey boy catching her in a bridal style this time.

"Now you're supposed to say it." He told her. Blake just rolled her eyes before humoring him a bit.

"My hero." She said in a monotone voice.

"Wow, really feeling the gratitude there." Sun huffed as he set her down. Elsewhere, the ship's crew was finally able to get a clean shot at the giant Grimm, shooting it in the chest with their heavy cannon.

"Finally! Man, that was a pain in the ass." He groaned as the ship pulled up to where the other two faunus were. "So what's up? The first I saw you two you were trying to kill each other." The blonde asked his teammate and friend as they got back on the boat.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, banana breath." Wolfgang said in a sharp tone before handing him the letter addressed to him. "Here. This is for you."

Sun took the letter and opened it, feeling a little surprised when he got a coin with the symbol of the Order and his own emblem on the other side. Pocketing the coin, he read the letter.

' _To Sun Wukong of Vacuo. Fellow member of team ARSN, and companion to my son, I have heard great things about you and your performance at the Vytal festival and the Fall of Beacon certainly reinforced these claims. Despite your cheery and goofy demeanor that is itself quite evident, I have seen that you indeed have great potential as a warrior, and as such, you along with the rest of your team are hereby introduced into the Iron Wolves as a full fledged Iron Lord. You will have all the benefits and authority of this title and can use the coin enclosed as proof of your position. Be sure to use it well._

 _-Sincerely, Deus Machina Prowl, High Lord of the Iron Wolves.'_

"... Holy shit!" Came the loud exclamation of shock from the monkey faunus. "So, I'm one of you guys now?"

"And so is everyone else. Let me tell you, this is unprecedented in the history of the entire Order, usually the only way to even get into the order as an initiate is to complete a run of the Iron Banner in a flawless victory." Wolfgang nodded. "And on top of that, it takes _years_ to climb up the ranks."

"It's… Not exactly _everyone_ , remember?" Sun pointed out, sounding a bit down.

"Don't remind me." Wolfgang replied with a sigh. He then glared at Blake fiercely. "So what are you doing, anyway? Running back home with your tail between your legs like the scaredy cat you are?"

"What the heck are you going on about?" Sun asked, feeling a little left out.

"Blake ran away when she was needed the most, _especially_ since Yang was suffering the worst!" The wolf faunus growled.

"I'm sure she had a good reason, I mean…" Sun then looked at Blake. "Maybe she's about to go on a one woman rampage against the White Fang? Who knows?"

"No." Blake said, causing Sun to turn to her.

"Huh? Why not? Don't you want to stop them? I mean you always said that the Fang was your responsibility." Sun said.

"It is, but I'm not going after them, not yet at least." The girl sighed. "I need to sort some things out first."

"Tch, like what?" Wolfgang asked with a scoff.

"Family matters." The girl sighed sadly. "I… Left my parents on bad terms."

Wolfgang winced in slight sympathy, boy did he know that feeling all too well. "Yeah, that does seem important."

"Hey, why don't we come with you? I've never been to Ménagerie before, it'll be a regular journey to the east!" Sun smiled, sitting on the ship's rails. "Yeah I like the sound of that."

Wolfgang rolled his eyes as he shrugged. "I might as well, I've got business to conduct with the chieftain of Menagerie on my dad's behalf anyway."

This caused Blake to stiffen slightly as her ears and hair stood on end at the mention of that. Wolfgang then searched through his pockets.

"Oh yeah, one more thing, this belongs to you." He said as he pulled out a small box and handed it to the girl. Blake opened it and saw a small drone inside.

It was in a triangle and was black in color and had a strangely cat-like optic design. What made Blake feel like she was being mocked a little was the fact that there were fake cat ears and whiskers on it.

"... I'm not sure if I'm being mocked or not." She deadpanned, causing Wolfgang to chuckle.

The drone came to life and then hovered up to her face. "Hello, I am Binx, your new AED." It said in a British accent.

Blake looked at her new AED in surprise. She hadn't even been aware that they were refined and here she was, receiving one.

"I've got several more for everyone else too." Wolfang added. "But for now, let's just get to Menagerie so I can do what I need to get done. I _really_ want to get this over with so that I can get back to Atlas to see Weiss again."

The two other faunus looked at each other and shrugged before they turned away and stood there in silence.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Forests of Anima, night time-_

Ruby woke up groggily before she sat up. She noticed it was still night time and that Jaune was gone. She dismissed it, thinking he had to relieve himself. The silver eyed girl had another nightmare that roused her from her sleep yet again, and Pyrrha's voice sounded _so real_ that time.

" _...Jaune..."_ Came the voice of Pyrrha, causing Ruby's eyes to widen in shock before getting up and following her 'late' friend's voice.

As she followed the voice, she came to a small clearing where she saw Jaune doing sword practice with his scroll playing a video recording of Pyrrha. "Alright Jaune, Let's try again. Now put your shield up." The recording said.

The blonde followed her instruction. "Adjust your grip, keep it tight." It continued. He did so, tightly gripping his sword. "Don't forget to put your front foot forward." Jaune did so and stood ready. "Now, go!" Pyrrha's recording said before Jaune started thrusting and slashing with his sword.

Ruby watched silently as Jaune practiced before she sighed to herself. She knew he was still hurting inside, especially since she herself was, too. Not a night goes by when she couldn't stop herself from thinking about what had happened back then.

"Now, assuming you're not cheating, we can take a break." The recording said as he stopped. "Jaune, I know that I may not have said it very often but, you're really improving, and… I, Jaune I just want you to know that I… I'm glad that I'm able to be a part of your life, I truly am."

Jaune couldn't help but feel tears fall down his face as the recording showed the next one to be one of Wolfgang. "Alright sir dork-a-lot, get that gun out. Time for shooting practice." The recording said as Jaune pulled out his gun.

Ruby, not wanting to feel like a bit of a stalker, decided to return to the campsite as the blonde started doing target practice. She glanced back briefly before sighing.

' _You're not alone, Jaune.'_ The cloaked girl thought.

(Elsewhere)

-Argus, Northern half of Anima-

In the town district of Argus, a young woman was walking down the street, her red hair cut short enough to where she barely had any and had it tucked under a brown Burette. She was wearing a pair of brown sweatpants, black shoes, and was also wearing a very familiar Pumpkin Pete hoodie, lastly she had a pair of sunglasses on.

As she walked she was carrying some bags of groceries to a house on the side of the street in between a few others. As she entered, a voice called to her.

"Is that you, sweetie?" A woman's voice called.

"Yes mother!" The girl called, walking into the kitchen and setting the bags down. She then took off her sunglasses, revealing that she was in fact, Pyrrha Nikos.

The revived huntress in training had been keeping a low profile for the past year and a half so she could recover from the strain of dying and coming back to life. If people, especially her killer, knew that she still lived and was significantly weakened, they would use the opportunity to kill her again while they could.

With that in mind, she completely changed her appearance to make hiding easier. But there was one huge problem…

She then set a fork on the table and held her hand out. She tried concentrating on using her semblance, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make the fork move. She had lost complete usage of her semblance, and even after all this time, it never returned to her.

Pyrrha fell into a chair in exhaustion, it was no use, her semblance was gone. And now it seemed as though that Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, was no more.


	50. World of Remnant: Throne Worlds

_**Throne Worlds**_

 _ **Narrated by: Sky Obsidian**_

Throne worlds are something that only truly exemplary Grimm Knights can obtain. These pocket dimensions serve as a private sanctuary for them and are the safest place for them to recover should they die in combat. They also bind the lives of their owners to them, granting them immortality.

In the past, not a single Grimm Knight had gotten one, but then slowly, one after the other, certain ones got them, but like all things, throne worlds have one critical weakness.

If the owner of the throne world is killed within said throne, they die permanently, which causes the dimension to destabilize and collapse in on itself, leaving nothing behind, as if it never existed.

But Grimm Knights aren't the only ones who can get a throne World; anyone who can follow the ideology of the God of Darkness has the potential to create one, though the size and rate it can grow is limited. You see the more you kill, the larger a throne world gets. The stronger the kill, the bigger it's contribution is. Kill enough, and the throne world can manifest in the physical plane.

These places are part sanctuary and death trap; better tread carefully in these things, or you'll probably end up dead.

Author note from Thermalsnipern7 and me: Dear readers, in lue of the story reaching fifty chapters, we have decided to hold a Q&A in honor of this momentous milestone in the story's runtime.

Thermalsnipern7: That's right. We'll be answering any questions you have about the story. The only real rule here is that the questions be creative and reasonable. Questions like "Will you quit writing this story?" will be ignored.

Dragon Emperor0: Additionally, any and all suggestions will also be responded to, so if you have any you've been saving, tell us now. Thermalsnipern7, please explain how they can submit questions for the Q&A please.

Thermalsnipern7: Of course. If you have a question for us, please PM it to us so that we don't have to comb through the reviews to find any.

Dragon Emperor0: Though if you are a guest reader, please feel free to ignore this rule. The Q&A will be posted this weekend on Saturday, so please have your questions submitted by then. Thank you. Until next time readers!


	51. Vol 4 Ch 4: We are Family

**Vol. 4: Chapter 4: We are Family**

 _Sky's arrival song: Kai's Arrival (Kung fu Panda 3)_

 **(play Strike Back (Fairy Tail) Eng. cover by Jonathan Young)**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa**

 **-Strike back-**

( _Team RNJR is seen walking towards the camera before suddenly pulling out their weapons and charging forward_ )

 **I might not ever see the chance to**

 **Change the course of history but**

 **I'll take that chance for even the slightest possibility**

 **I turned my back and left a fate that**

 **I could have just accepted now I'll fight**

 **For the future next to you, it's where I need to be**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing with Winter, Leopold and the Ace Ops in the middle of Anima while glaring at a group of nine silhouetted figures, which the boy then fires a shot at before the shot changes to Blake and Sun standing next to each other with nervous looks in front of Blake's parents, the father looking stern and the mother looking overjoyed_ )

 **Bring it on**

 **'Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle, hey!**

 **Pushing through the burning sky, burning my fire**

 **It's like I'm slashing through the skies**

 **I'm drowning out this nightmare!**

 **And what I see, what's happened?**

 **Ready to die in the now that we live in**

 **Not scared of my past but for the future**

 **I'm giving in, screaming for my pride!**

( _Yang is seen at home sitting with Erebus and Zwei on the front porch of her home still grieving for Sky before the shot changes to Sky himself in his throne world looking over it with folded arms as an image of Yang enters his mind_ )

 **Don't let your tears begin to fall**

 **I will be screaming for you all the way**

 **behind me**

 **Straight for my destiny**

 **Your smile will never let me fall**

 **With you behind me, I'll go all the way**

 **I'm gonna push through the pain for you and me**

 **rest in peace**

 **No matter what it takes!**

( _Images of Weiss, and Wolfgang are shown on Atlas, and Anima respectively, Weiss looking out the window while her reflection flickers to that of Wolfgang, then the shot spins and shows Wolfgang standing at the top of a hill while flipping his coin, and flips it into the air and the camera freezes on it, one of its sides, which is now corroded before the title appears in front of it_ )

 _-Yang's house, Patch Island-_

Yang sighed as she tried to do some dishes, which was difficult with only a single hand. As she picked a glass she had finished cleaning out of the sink, her grip slacked and dropped it, the shattering noise causing her to stumble back with a yelp as she had a flashback to when Adam cut her arm off and… Killed Sky.

' _Why can't I just move on?!'_ She thought in frustration. This was driving her mad. She wanted to move on, but she couldn't seem to figure out what was stopping her!

"Hey, you okay?" Burn asked, having heard the shattering noise and came to investigate what had happened. Yang looked at her AED before she sighed.

"No, I'm not. I want to move on from what happened, but something is stopping me and I don't know what." She replied in a defeated tone.

"Wish I knew what to tell ya." He 'shrugged'.

Yang cleaned up the broken glass before she went about the rest of her day.

 _-With Sky in the Sea of Screams-_

Sky wasn't doing too well. Traveling between dimensions for two days without anything to sustain himself had taken a massive toll on his body, and it was shown by the amount of effort it took to stay awake.

' _I'm… Not... Stopping...!'_ He thought tiredly as he continued flying. He wouldn't stop until he reached the mortal world again, until he reached _his_ Yang again. _Then_ he could crash.

Just as he was about to push even further forward, he suddenly found a flickering golden light shining in the distance amongst the inverted negative lighting of the Sea of Screams. As he continued towards it, he saw something that made him almost stop. It was Yang, who was dressed in a beautiful dress made of golden flames. She looked at him with a loving expression as she held her hand out to him.

Sky reached out to grab her hand, but she suddenly faded from view. The boy clenched his fist as he suddenly felt an unexpected surge of energy.

"I'M COMING, YANG!" He roared as he pressed forward.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Island of Patch-_

Yang woke up that night to the sounds of voices talking downstairs. She then looked at the new arm that laid on her nightstand, only to turn away and just walk down to where she heard the voices. Walking to the dining room, she looked in and was surprised to see Professors Port and Oobleck chatting with her father, laughter permeating the air.

"And then, and then in comes Qrow, wearing a skirt!" Port said through roaring laughter. "I was just a substitute at the time so I just went into another room to laugh!" He said, causing the other two men to laugh.

"I told him it was a kilt! I didn't know he'd actually wear it." Tai exclaimed.

"Oh that's terrible!" Oobleck chuckled.

"The girls all said he had nice legs, I did that jerk a favor!" Tai laughed.

A few moments later, Oobleck noticed Yang standing at the entrance to the dining room. "Ah, miss Xiao Long! Please join us!" He beckoned her. The blond girl of the house did so and took a seat on the counter.

"So, as I was saying, Qrow walks in, in the skirt, and then he goes-" Tai then stopped as Port put his leg on the table.

"Like what you see?" He asked, trying to do an imitation of Qrow, causing everyone to laugh before the old Huntsman fell over... Causing everyone to laugh even harder.

As Yang continued to laugh, Erebus started to inch his way into the room and up onto the table before the little worm started eating an apple out of the fruit bowl on the table, much to both teachers' surprise.

"What in the-? Why do you have a Grimm Worm in your house?" The portly Huntsman questioned in shock with Oobleck being in the same boat.

"Look closer." Yang instructed. The two did so and felt recognition at the little Worm's different colors.

"Oh I recognize this one; Mr. Obsidian had him around his neck rather often." Port nodded, stroking the little creature's back.

"Yes, I recall that as well. Though I still don't know how this little one came to be." Oobleck nodded as well as he thought about the different possibilities of Erebus' creation.

"Sky channeled his semblance into him." Yang said as she walked over and started scratching the baby Worm's head, much to his delight.

"What? Why would he do something so insane?" Oobleck wondered in a small amount of surprise.

"According to him, the Grimm of today are incomplete. Big shocker, right?" The blond girl asked with a solemn expression as another image of Sky's face came to mind. ' _He'd be seventeen right now...'_ She thought sadly.

Tai sighed in aggravation. "You're still hung up on that kid, aren't you?" He asked her, rubbing his nose.

"He confessed to me on his deathbed. Of course I'm heartbroken." Yang retorted.

"You barely even knew the kid. How are you sure you liked him too?" Tai questioned. "That kid knew what we all knew: Being a Huntsman is dangerous. And if you think that wallowing around is just gonna change that, well then I guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm."

Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions, including Erebus (interestingly) and the two AEDs that had just entered the room. Yang was the first to react as she sent a glare his way.

"Dad, what the hell?!" She growled angrily at him for his insensitive comment.

"Well? I'm right aren't I? Wallowing in your own despair isn't gonna bring him or your arm back, so you should try and buck up and take this by the face and man handle it." The man said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do I need to remind you? You're Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon, and you can do anything you set your mind to."

"I _want_ to move on, dad, I really do, but... _Something_ is stopping me and I don't know what! It's driving me mad!" She growled as she clenched her hair in frustration at her predicament. What was holding her back?!

"If I may interject." Port said, getting Yang's attention. "Sorrow, much like fear, is like any emotion, it comes and goes. The only thing you can change is how you handle it. To not let it control you." He then added. "Why, even I've wrestled with such feelings from time to time."

"Really?" Yang asked with a chuckle.

"He's afraid of mice." Oobleck whispered.

"They bring only disease and famine!" Port yelled while slamming his fist on the table. "And don't even get me started on their _tails_ , so skinny and hairless."

Yang chuckled before there was a loud _**boom**_ outside. The four all ran out to the house's backyard to arrive at the sight of a large dome of energy flowing in the center of the yard. As the glow died down, a crater was left, and a humanoid shape sat there in the middle of it on its hands and knees, eyes opening as it breathed heavily.

"I'm... Finally... Back..." The figure said in a male voice before it stood up and slowly pulled out something from its pocket. "Hear that, Adam?! SKY OBSIDIAN IS BACK FROM THE DEAD!" He shouted to the air, shocking everyone watching.

Yang, feeling the largest amount of joy she ever had, rushed forward to the crater with happiness in her eyes.

"SKY!" She shouted, getting his attention as she tackled him to the ground. The blond brawler hugged him as tightly as her one arm would allow as she cried into his shoulder. "You came back! YOU ACTUALLY CAME BACK!" She wailed in joy as she continued hugging him. Her positive feelings increased as she felt him hug back.

"I promised I would, didn't I?" He said as he stroked her hair only for their moment to be ruined by Sky's stomach growling. "Uh… You guys got anything I can eat and drink? It took me two days to get here." He asked as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Yang nodded with a smile as she and the other three led him inside. As soon as he got something to eat and drink, though, both Oobleck and Tai started barraging him with questions. After getting irritated by the machine gun of questions being sent his way, he quickly shut them up.

"Will you two slow down?! I swear, you two are like Ruby when it comes to questions." He said, causing them to back down. "Now, one question at a time. Which one do you want answered first?" He asked, setting up the questioning session like a civilized person would as he took a sip of water.

" _How_ are you still alive?" Tai asked first.

"Let me answer your question with another one: What do you know about the Grimm Knights?" He countered, causing them to blink in confusion.

"That they're supposed to be our destruction if they worked together, mostly. Why?" The blond man asked.

"I'm the Knight of Yul." He dropped his bomb, causing them to recoil in shock. "And NO, I'm not going to kill you. If anything, I've got one hell of a vendetta against my killer right now." He said, stopping the fear based paranoia cold in its tracks.

"And your killer's name is...?" Oobleck asked.

"Adam Taurus!" Sky growled with enough venom to kill one of the Worm Gods. The adults of the room inched away at the intensity of his response. Yang, however, was mostly unphased.

"Can't say I'm surprised. I mean, he _did_ kill you." She said, though her hand shivered at the memory of it.

"And how exactly did you escape death?" Oobleck asked.

"I discovered that I have what's called a Throne World, a pocket dimension that I can retreat to if I die and escape death. In fact, it's the only place I can be killed permanently. The more things I kill, the larger my throne world becomes; The stronger the opponent, the bigger the gain." Sky explained.

"So that's why you didn't come back sooner? Because you were recovering?" Yang asked as she stroked Erebus, who had crawled onto her lap earlier.

"That, and I was busy toying around with what I can do in there. I even created my own garden." He replied with a smile, getting Oobleck's attention.

"You made your own garden?" He asked intently.

"Yep, and all the plants in there are of my own creation. You won't find anything like them outside of my Throne World. One such plant is the Aurora Flower, which generates its own aurora like that of the Northern Lights." He replied, getting an amazed look from everyone else.

"... I want those flowers in my garden." Tai said seriously. He _refused_ to let this pass him by.

"But how are you able to create this world?" Port asked, scratching his head.

"Well, I'm not sure… But I do have a theory: Any of you familiar with the Voice of the Blade? Also known as the Sword Logic?" The boy questioned.

Everyone else looked apprehensive at the question. Eventually, Tai managed to collect himself.

"Yeah, Raven told me all about it. It sounded like another 'survival of the fittest' philosophy to me. She said that the people who followed that code got something incredible- It was Throne Worlds, wasn't it?" He explained before deadpanning at the end.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Sky said with a shrug. Erebus suddenly started snuggling in his lap, causing the boy to look down with a smile at his favorite charge before stroking his back, getting happy worm noises from the little cinnamon roll.

"If my memory serves me well, I do believe that the Worm Gods are the first ones to introduce this logic to the human race eons ago. One of the reasons they were sealed away." Oobleck added.

"Yeah, that's right. Though if I'm being honest, and I am, Yul is probably the most likeable out of all of them." Sky stated, causing everyone to give him weird looks before they remembered who he was the Knight of.

"Mr. Obsidian, dying isn't healthy for the mind. Do you feel... Less sane than before you died?" Oobleck asked carefully. That question caused Sky to sigh lightly before he answered.

"When I first woke up in my Throne World, which I call Hellmouth by the way, one of the first things I did was actually make some solid ground and an actual night sky. After that, I created a Grimm spawning pool which I then channeled my semblance through. From there, my own personal Grimm came to be." He began, throwing them for a loop.

"Seriously?! You actually did that?!" Yang shouted in amazement.

"Yep. Anyway, all of these Grimm have aura because of my action, and are just as alive as we are. One of these Grimm is Rubedo Chainheart, my Interrogator and mother figure." He revealed, getting some concerned looks.

"Um... How does she interrogate prisoners?" Tai asked nervously.

"She does so in a dominatrix manner." Sky answered casually, causing everyone to grow more concerned about his mental health. "... I don't think I need to go any deeper in that subject." He decided.

"YOU THINK?!" Everyone shouted, causing the newly revived Knight to wince.

"Jeez, try to assassinate my eardrums, why don't you..." He grumbled, getting embarrassed looks from everyone. Before anything else could be said, Gurren decided to make himself known.

"Greetings, I am Gurren. Your new AED." He greeted his new partner, getting a surprised look from Sky.

"The AEDs reached their final design? Huh." He mused before looking at his new AED. "So you're my new AED, eh? Nice shell." The Knight commented with an approving look.

"It was calibrated to your Aura, so I decided to show that." The drone nodded.

"Anyway, with that out of the way, what are your plans now that you're back on Remnant?" Port asked.

"First, I'm gonna help Yang recover as much as I can." He began, which earned him a one armed hug from said girl. "Second, I'm gonna find Adam and make sure no one even remembers his name. Finally, I'm gonna do this." He finished before pulling Yang into a kiss, shocking her before she eagerly kissed back with passion. The blond man looked at the scene before he fainted. Erebus looked at the scene and chirped happily.

"Gods, I've wanted to do that for _awhile_." The boy sighed as the two separated, both being short of breath.

"Congratulations, you two. You earned that little moment of yours." Oobleck said, Port nodding in agreement. Then Port snapped his fingers, as if remembering something.

"Ah! I almost forgot, the rest of the Beacon Academy staff will be holding classes at Signal in the coming days to help the huntsmen in training complete their lessons." He said. "And if you two are willing, you're welcome to come and attend."

"I think I'll do that. I need to get my touch back after so long, anyway." Sky replied. "Plus, I think dying gave me some PTSD. Then again, that was to be expected." He added.

"Yeah, I can see that happening." Yang agreed as she leaned on his right shoulder. That was when Sky remembered something else.

"Oh yeah! Remember when I was telling you about Rubedo?" He asked, getting some nods from everyone that was still awake. "Well, one of her.. Oddest aspects revolve around an old tradition." He said, getting confused looks from everyone else.

"Huh?" Yang asked intelligently.

"She somehow has knowledge of old traditions regarding how mothers teach the girlfriends of their sons how to be proper wives and good lovers." He explained further, getting an awkward look from Yang.

"I... Don't know how to react to that." She admitted, getting agreements from the two professors. It was at this moment that Tai shot up.

"How the hell do you know you're good enough for my daughter?!" He shouted as he pointed a finger at the youngest boy in the house.

"I just came back from the dead, dumbass. You tell me." Sky deadpanned, getting a sheepish look from the father of his new girlfriend. Suddenly, the Knight yawned. "Speaking of which, I need to get some sleep." He said tiredly, feeling pretty spent.

"Well that certainly was… Entertaining." Oobleck said rather awkwardly.

"Though it is good to see him back." Port nodded.

"Yes. I think miss Xiao Long will benefit immeasurably from his return." The green haired caffeine addict agreed.

"You know I'm standing right here, right?" She asked, getting some sheepish nods in return. "Anyway, thanks for stopping by. The talking was nice." She told them with a smile, a real genuine smile.

"Yeah. If you have time to stop by again, don't hesitate to do so." Tai said, getting nods from them.

"Of course, Tai. Now then, Glynda is probably fussing over us being late right now, so we should get moving." Port said.

"See you guys later." Yang smiled as the two left, before stretching. "I'm gonna go to bed too, night dad."

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast!" Tai told her. "You are _not_ sleeping up there with that boy."

"Do I need to flex my power to show that you can't stop me?" Sky asked with a tired glare.

"Kinda hard to do that in your state" He stated smugly.

Sky simply grabbed the elder man's shoulder and held on. After four seconds Tai snorted. "What is that supposed to-" He was cut off as the fifth second ticked by and his aura suddenly started draining out of his body. After five seconds, Sky let go. Tai stumbled back, trying to keep his balance. "What the heck was that?" He asked as he tried to recover.

"My semblance. Now then, let's go, Yang." He said tiredly, looking forward to sleeping right now. Tai looked at Sky before looking at Yang, who shrugged.

"He takes shit from no one. Enough said." She explained simply. She then led her new boyfriend to her room where the two proceeded to get in the same bed and fall asleep in each other's arms, Erebus joining in by curling up next to Sky's head.

Unknown to them, Sky's return had a consequence. In this case, a wave of energy was sent throughout the world.

(Elsewhere)

- _Unknown location-_

Salem was sitting with Cinder at her table as she was holding her arm over the girl's right shoulder, the said maiden groaning and hissing in pain as something began to grow from her vacant arm socket.

"Don't resist it." Salem told her. Her charge tried to do as instructed in order to replace her lost arm, but the pain made that difficult.

Emerald and Mercury watched, the green haired girl tensing in sympathy for her teammate. The two were getting pretty close over the course of the time after the Fall of Beacon and the girl was really beginning to care about her.

"Why are you tense so much?" Mercury questioned her.

"I just... I care a lot about Cinder, okay?" The greenette replied.

"Yeah, well I doubt that the feeling is…. Mutual." His words trailed off as an odd looking ball Grimm with jellyfish tentacles floated by them. The Grimm floats up to Salem, who turns her attention to it.

"What new information do you have for me?" She questioned her Seer. After a few seconds, she then looked at Cinder. "Cinder, I'm going to ask you this, and I expect the truth: Did you kill Ozpin?"

Cinder tried to speak, but nothing came out. She then turned and beckoned Emerald to come to her.

"NO!" The dark witch shouted, stopping the red eyed girl from approaching. I want to hear it from _you_ , Cinder. Tell me: Did. You. Kill. Ozpin?" She questioned sternly.

"... Yes." Cinder finally managed to force out, getting a pleased nod from Salem.

Suddenly, before anything else could be said, a wave of energy washed over the citadel. The wave caused Salem to stand up abruptly in alarm and look in the direction it came from.

"Is something wrong?" Emerald asked, not feeling the energy wave.

"I felt a wave of energy pass over the citadel. Not only that, I recognized its meaning." Salem replied.

"And that meaning is...?" Mercury asked.

"If he was dead before, then Sky Obsidian has returned to life." Salem revealed, shocking the other three present.

"What? How?" Emerald asked.

"If my assumption is correct, then he may have just become nigh unkillable." The woman stated.

"How did he manage that? Some kind of pocket dimension that his death is tethered to or something?" Mercury guessed jokingly.

"Yes." Was the dark Queen's response, much to the grey haired teen's surprise.

"... You know I was joking right?" The teen said with a bit of unease.

"Yes, I know. But I wasn't." Salem said before she looked out the window. "Sneaky little Yul, so that's why you sent so much of your spawn after him all those years." She mused.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Menagerie, Kuo Kuana docks-_

Wolfgang, Sun and Blake had just arrived at Kuo Kuana and were looking around and taking in the sights before they headed to the home of Blake's parents.

"Wow, I've never seen so many faunus in one place in my life!" Sun exclaimed in awe.

"Urgh, how can they stand this heat?" Wolfgang groaned as he wiped his brow. Both faunus looked at him. "What? I'm a guy from Solitas. I'm used to the cold, okay?"

"Whatever." The monkey boy shrugged. Soon they came to a hill overlooking a bunch of houses. "So, which house do you live in, Blake? Is it that one?" He asked as he pointed to several different houses. Blake shook her head before she grabbed Sun's hand and pointed it to the correct one.

"Actually..." She trailed off as he aimed his finger at one that looked like a mansion. The nunchaku-shotgun user looked between the house and Blake before putting his hands to his face in shock.

"Eh, it's not as big as the Iron Temple." Wolfgang shrugged. This caused Sun to just faint at the realization that his friends were way more privileged than he was!

Blake and Wolfgang looked at their now unconscious teammate before shrugging and picked him up. Once they reached Blake's admittedly large house, Wolfgang took Sun off Blake's hands.

"Your house. You do the knocking." He told her. Blake hesitated before she grabbed the door racker and knocked on the door as hard as she could. The knock (if it could be called that), sounded more like a gong.

"Alright, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating." Sun said as he woke up again from the loud knock.

A few seconds later the door opened and a woman in her thirties with cat ears opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw the three as she gasped in shock.

"Blake?" She asked.

"Mom... I-" Blake started before she was suddenly engulfed in her mother's loving arms, much to her surprise.

"... Oh my baby girl." She whispered happily. Blake stood there surprised before she returned the hug with a smile of her own.

Then a voice called from another room in the house. "Kali? Who's there?" A deep male voice called, right before a large man came walking in. And he wore a look of surprise when he saw Blake.

"Blake!" He breathed in happiness before he rushed forward to hug her. Off to the side, Wolfgang and Sun watched with smiles on their faces.

That was before it lasted longer than the Wolf faunus would've liked, causing him to snarl in aggravation, the fur on his tail bristling. "Well, this is all so very…. _Sweet,_ but I'd like to get back to moving as soon as possible, so can we _please_ move it up?" The boy asked, clapping his hands.

That caused the family to recompose themselves and the large man to turn his attention to him. "Of course. You have business with me since you're from the Iron Wolf Order, correct?" He asked professionally.

"Yes." Wolfgang nodded as they walked into the living room of the house and sat down. "As I've just told Blake, she has just been officially made an Iron Lady by my father." He then glared at the cat girl who shrank away sheepishly. "Though I'm still on the fence on if she actually _deserves_ to be granted such an honor."

"Just what are you implying, Mr. Prowl?" Ghira, Blake's father, questioned.

"I'm saying your daughter is a coward." Wolfgang stated. "Tell me, did she mention to you that she left her friends when they needed her most? How she didn't even try to keep in contact with them? One of which was not only dealing with the loss of her arm, but also watched her boyfriend die right in front of her."

As if possibly proving the wolf faunus wrong, a wave of energy swept through the entire town, causing them to snap their heads in the direction it came from. The reason for them feeling the wave is because their animal halves let them be more in tune with nature and any disturbances in it.

"Uh, what was that?" Sun asked.

Wolfgang, meanwhile, struggled to keep himself from turning Werewolf for a full thirty seconds before he spoke again. "No clue, but it felt... Strangely familiar." He replied with a confused tone. "The only thing I can connect it to is..." He said before trailing off as his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Nothing." He responded as he shook his head. "Anyway, my father wanted me to give you this message, mister Belladonna: "You can no longer stand by in complacency and turn a blind eye to your responsibilities any longer, even if you shoved it on someone else. There is a line drawn in the sand now, which side do you stand on?" This is in reference to your choice to leave the White Fang." He then turned to the man. "He's giving you a choice: Either take control of the Fang and stop their fanaticism, or your complacency will be considered an act of war and the Iron Wolves will retaliate _in force_."

The Belladonna patriarch looked down in thought. He had stepped down since he was under pressure from those who felt that his methods weren't working and wanted actual results. But if the Iron Wolf Order wanted him to choose...

"Especially the Captains." The boy added.

 _That_ caught his attention. The Captains were some of the few faunus he couldn't stand, _especially_ the Tormentor for his habit of ripping off limbs. The one among their number that he hated outright was Carrion Condor since his semblance allowed him to disturb the dead. He kept that to himself, however.

"... I will give your father's words some serious thought." Gira told the boy. "I thank you for your willingness to tell me this outright." Right at that moment there was a knock on the door. "Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting."

"What meeting?" Sun asked.

"The one with the White Fang." Kali, Blakes mom, said reluctantly.

"WHAT?!" The three members of the Iron Wolf Order shouted in shock.

(Elsewhere)

 _-With Adam in Anima-_

Adam and Hazel were in the throne room of high leader Sienna Khan, and the tiger faunus was _not_ happy to see the two.

"High Leader Khan, I'm begging you here." The bull faunus said to the woman.

"And just _why_ should I listen to your words after what you pulled a year and a half ago?!" She hissed.

"Because I want what's best for the faunus, just like y-" But he was interrupted by the same wave of energy blowing through the room, almost knocking them over.

"What the hell was that?!" Sienna, ironically, barked as she regained her bearings.

Adam, however, froze when he felt the wave. He _knew_ only one person who had this kind of power, but he stabbed him in the heart! He then looked at Hazel.

"Hazel, change of plans." The boy said as he turned to Sienna. " _That,_ high leader, was none other than the Knight of Yul. It seems he's back from the dead." He explained, shocking the tiger faunus.

"What?! How?!" She questioned in alarm.

"I don't know. What I do know, though, is that he's going to be out for blood. _Our_ blood. We need to be ready for when he comes after us, or we're done for! Please, we need to do this!" He pleaded.

Sienna was silent. Then she spoke after a minute. "If it is a matter of our survival, then I'm willing to listen to what you have to say, Adam, but know that you will be on a _very_ short leash."

"That's all I ask. Thank you." Adam said, feeling relieved that he didn't have to kill the tiger faunus.

' _I need to be extremely careful. A human or faunus having a grudge is one thing, but a Grimm Knight having a grudge is even worse. One slip up is all it takes for me to die by his blade.'_ Adam thought, feeling intimidated by Sky's return to Remnant.

(Elsewhere)

- _Anima forests-_

A large worm stirred and rose to its full height, and a boy stood up, shouldering a shield that was made out of the same bone-like substance as Undying Fury.

Looking at each other silently, they nodded and went in the direction they felt the wave of energy Sky sent out came from.

" **Seems my brother's young ward is back. What do you say, Nigel, O Keeper Mine? Shall we test him?** " The Worm asked.

The now identified Nigel nodded silently as he walked.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Town of Tachibana-_

In the Tachibana inn, Qrow sat at a table as he tried to have something to eat. Then a waitress set a drink in front of him.

"Uh, I didn't order this." Qrow got out in confusion.

"Woman upstairs with the red eyes recommended it for you. She's paying." The waitress replied with a wink. "She said you wouldn't mind the bottom shelf, but I went ahead and gave you the top. Lucky you, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." The man said as he took the drink and walked upstairs. Once he was there, he saw Raven sitting there. " _Raven._ " He growled.

"Hello, brother." She nodded.

"Tch, yeah, you lost the privilege of that when you left your team." Qrow snapped as he sat down.

"You're the one who turned his back on his family, his _real_ family." She hissed.

"Is that a fact, now?" The male Branwen shot back.

"You know I had to, it was for their _safety_." Raven growled again. "If I didn't, both Tai and Yang would have had a target on their backs, and the same could easily be said for Ruby." She said as she tried to calm down.

"Never pegged you to care about her." Qrow stated.

Raven sighed as she looked at her drink. "I said that because I didn't want them involved with this cursed war. I could care less about Sky, though." She said while the last part was done with a nonchalant tone and a shrug. Then she leaned forward. "And of course I care about Ruby. You forget, Summer was _my_ friend too, she was like a sister to me. When she died, I lost a _piece_ of myself. Don't you begin to say I don't care!" She growled.

"That may be the case, but what about Yang? She's been through hell, and where were you the whole damn time?" He hissed.

"How bad could it have been?" Raven asked carelessly.

"She lost her arm and that Obsidian kid, the one she learned she was in _love_ with, died in front of her." The drunkard hissed venomously, causing Raven to pause.

"Good god…" She shuddered. "Did she… Shut down, like Tai?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, she pretty much did. Last I checked, she was still trying to get over it, but felt like something was stopping her. She doesn't know what either." Qrow replied as he took a swig.

Raven buried her face in her hands. "Damn it…" She hissed shakily. "... What about the Relic? Does Salem have it?"

"No. It's still in its vault. Problem with us getting to it is the huge heap of Grimm at Beacon." Qrow replied. "And the Spring Maiden? Do you know where she is?"

"Don't worry. I got her with the tribe, she's safe." The woman told her.

Suddenly, the same wave that swept the world washed over them, causing them to pause before slowly turning their heads in the direction it came from. Apparently the magic Ozpin gave them let them sense certain disturbances like the one they just felt.

"Now I'm not so sure." Raven said nervously.

"Yeah... Same." Qrow agreed with equal nervousness. Suddenly, something clicked in his head about the wave. "Wait a damn minute... That felt like it came from the Obsidian kid!" He realized with wide eyes

"Huh?" Was his sister's intelligent response.

"When we went on a mission together, he managed to suppress my semblance for a while to make it safer. I also got a good feel for his aura, too. It was hard to forget." The drunken Huntsman explained.

"Then he must have… Created… A… Throne World." She gasped. "Qrow, Sky is borderline immortal now." She said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked.

"Remember the Voice of the Blade? Sword Logic, as it also goes by?" Raven asked.

"... Shit. I do _not_ pity his killer." Qrow responded, remembering the stories their father told them about that.

"Same." Raven agreed. "... Oh gods, I just realized I may have a Grimm Knight as a son-in-law." She squeaked as she paled in horror at the concept. Qrow chuckled at his sister's misfortune that was, for once, not caused by his semblance.

"Though, I have to know: If you wanted to stay out of this war, why protect the Spring Maiden?" Qrow asked.

"It wasn't really my choice." She sighed. "But she doesn't deserve to be a cog in this machine, so I will keep her safe for her sake and ours." She declared.

"Alright." Her brother nodded. "You know, Tai really misses you, you should go see him."

Raven sighed as she looked down sadly. "If he doesn't even hate me..." She whispered.

"No harm in trying." The human bad luck charm told her.

Raven nodded as she got up. "Qrow, I know I shouldn't say this but, Ozpin wasn't who he says he was, he's not as good as we previously thought he was." She told him with firmness in her voice as she picked up her helmet.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk, brother." Raven said as she put her helmet on and opened a portal to her tribe and walked through. The portal closed afterwards.

Qrow looked at where the portal was and sighed. "No problem." He muttered.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Emerald Forest, Vale-_

Yul stirred as he felt the wave of energy was over him and his brood. He rose up and looked in the direction it came from.

" **Time to welcome my ward back to this world and give him some answers."** The giant worm said to himself before burrowing into the ground and heading to Patch.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Tachibana-_

Ruby and the others were resting in an inn and then the same pulse of energy swept through the room, causing all of them to jump clear in the air in terror.

"W-w-what was that?!" Jaune asked as he trembled.

"I don't know!" Nora squeaked as she clung to Ren, who had a shocked look on his face.

"It felt really familiar." Ruby said as she shuddered.

Things were starting to really heat up now.

 **Well readers, here it is. The chapter where everything is starting to get more heated. Now me and Thermal have a couple questions for you.**

 **Thermalsnipern7: Was this the milestone chapter you wanted? Did we appeal to you properly? Do you want more effort like this invested in every chapter?**

 **Another thing I wanna know is if you'd mind voting on a poll I'll be holding, and it involves something we have planned for volume 7: What would you think of us pairing Ironwood up with Sienna Kahn? Thermal care to explain what we mean?**

 **Thermalsnipern7: I'll be honest, I can't remember all the details.**

 **Let's just say that Sienna's going to try and seduce Ironwood in Volume 7 to gain some ground for the White Fang in Atlas. So let us know what you think. Anyway, We'll see you next time.**

 **Thermalsnipern7: See ya.**


	52. World of Remnant: Voice of the Blade

_**Voice of the Blade**_

 _ **Narrated by: Sky Obsidian**_

When life was created on Remnant by the God of Light, who believed life was sacred, it was inevitable that the God of Darkness would think differently. So, he began to create his own view on life. It was natural that his view would be dark.

Thus, he created "The Voice of the Blade," his twisted and unholy ideology. Though some may also know it as the sword logic.

The Voice of the Blade decrees that life is a privilege that can be taken away just as easily as it was given; That the weak make way for the strong. All life would be tested by this logic to determine if they were permitted to exist… Or not.

Few would rise high above the rest and ensure that the descendents of theirs and others would flourish, whilst others would find no ground to grow.

This is the nature of The Voice of the Blade.


	53. Vol 4 Ch 5: Manhunt

**Vol. 4: Chapter 5: Manhunt**

(play Strike Back (Fairy Tail) Eng. cover by Jonathan Young)

Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa

Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa

Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa

Whoa-oa-oa

-Strike back-

(Team RNJR is seen walking towards the camera before suddenly pulling out their weapons and charging forward)

I might not ever see the chance to

Change the course of history but

I'll take that chance for even the slightest possibility

I turned my back and left a fate that

I could have just accepted now I'll fight

For the future next to you, it's where I need to be

(Wolfgang is seen standing with Winter, Leopold and the Ace Ops in the middle of Anima while glaring at a group of nine silhouetted figures, which the boy then fires a shot at before the shot changes to Blake and Sun standing next to each other with nervous looks in front of Blake's parents, the father looking stern and the mother looking overjoyed)

Bring it on

'Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle, hey!

Pushing through the burning sky, burning my fire

It's like I'm slashing through the skies

I'm drowning out this nightmare!

And what I see, what's happened?

Ready to die in the now that we live in

Not scared of my past but for the future

I'm giving in, screaming for my pride!

(Yang is seen at home sitting with Erebus and Zwei on the front porch of her home still grieving for Sky before the shot changes to Sky himself in his throne world looking over it with folded arms as an image of Yang enters his mind)

Don't let your tears begin to fall

I will be screaming for you all the way

behind me

Straight for my destiny

Your smile will never let me fall

With you behind me, I'll go all the way

I'm gonna push through the pain for you and me

rest in peace

No matter what it takes!

(Images of Weiss, and Wolfgang are shown on Atlas, and Anima respectively, Weiss looking out the window while her reflection flickers to that of Wolfgang, then the shot spins and shows Wolfgang standing at the top of a hill while flipping his coin, and flips it into the air and the camera freezes on it, one of its sides, which is now corroded before the title appears in front of it)

- _Menagerie, Belladonna House-_

Ghira went to open the door and standing at the other side was a pair of jackal faunus men in red and white clothing. Wolfgang, who was right behind Sun and Blake, snarled in anger as the hair on his head and tail bristled, ears flattened and fangs gnashed. His hand also reflexively went towards his gun.

"What's wrong?" Sun asked, seeing his friend's behavior.

"These guys smell like death." The wolf faunus growled as his nostrils flared.

Ghira then turned to the three kids. "Everyone, this is Corsac and Fennec Albane. They represent the White Fang here on Menagerie."

"That does little to stop me from wanting to shoot one of them." Wolfgang muttered.

"We are sorry for disturbing you, your grace, especially since you looked like you were already in the middle of something important." Corsac observed as he noted Wolfgang's presence.

"It's fine. I was just leaving, actually." Wolfgang said before walking past Ghira. "Remember what I said, Ghira, no more playing the peacemaker. Either you make a choice, or all of Menagerie will pay for your indecisiveness." He added before pushing the Albane brothers out of the way. "Get out of my way!" He growled as he walked.

The jackal twins looked at Wolfgang's retreating back before turning back to the Belladonnas. "Pardon my confusion, your Grace, but what did he mean by that?" Fennec asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Ghira replied curtly. "Now, I want an explanation. Were the White Fang partially responsible for the deaths and destruction at the fall of Beacon?"

"It is a regrettable situation, but yes." Corsek nodded.

"In particular it was led by a splinter sect, one acting outside of High leader Khan's orders, led by one, Adam Taurus." Fennec added.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Blake questioned sarcastically.

"We understand your skepticism, miss Belladonna, and we are sorry for what you had to go through during the Fall of Beacon." Corsac apologized.

"Adam stabbed me and had the nerve to call it a 'light punishment'!" The young cat faunus growled. "Forgive me if I think your apology is empty." She added with a huff, getting an alarmed look from her mother.

"He _what?!"_ Ghira asked with a growl as he glared at the two jackal faunus in front of him.

"Oh, and that's not all. You know that friend that lost her arm and boyfriend on the same day? Adam was the one to take them both." Sun added out of nowhere.

Ghira looked at him briefly before turning back to the twin jackal faunus. "That as well. Tell me: Why shouldn't I exile the White Fang from Menagerie?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"High Leader Khan has already taken steps to ensure such atrocities do not repeat themselves, your grace. You needn't burden yourself with these matters at present." Corsac explained.

"Though if you do wish to deal with these matters personally, then please, you need only ask and we will inform High leader Khan." Fennec added before turning to Blake. "It is good to see you again, young Blake."

"We would be honored if you would come back into our ranks, but understand if you can no longer support our methods." Corsec nodded.

"Sister Ilya would be elated." Added Fennec.

"I would, but another group has already welcomed me." Blake said with a small smirk as she held up her Iron Wolf Order coin to help metaphorically flip them off. Wolfgang may not be happy with her right now, but she decided to do something that would've made her a bit more tolerable to him.

"Understood." The two brothers nodded before bowing again. "May your day be well, your grace." They said as they left.

Ghira closed the door before he turned to Blake. "Did you have to flaunt it like that?" He asked his daughter.

"Call it a hunch, but I think Wolfgang may have rubbed off on me a bit." Blake replied with a shrug.

"I can confirm that." Sun chimed in.

Ghira just glared at the boy.

(Meanwhile)

Wolfgang was walking towards the docks to leave Menagerie as planned, but stopped when a large and familiar airship with regal streamers attached to it landed right in front of him.

"... Okay, this might cause an incident." The young wolf faunus muttered, knowing who this aircraft belonged to.

The ramp slowly lowered and both Winter and Leopold stepped out of the ship. Wolfgang walked up to them, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked as several people started gathering.

"General Ironwood has given us a high-priority mission that requires your prowess." Winter told him, getting Wolfgang's attention.

"Well tell him he's gonna have to wait, I got bigger fish to fry." Wolfgang said as he started walking around them and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"We're going after the Captains." Leopold revealed, causing his younger brother to pause.

"... When?" Was the boy's only reply.

"Now." The elder Prowl sibling replied.

Wolfgang growled as he clenched his fists before relaxing. "Fine, but on one condition." He told them, directing his statement to the elder Schnee. "You have to take me to Atlas, _directly_ where Weiss is. No detours, no stops, nothing, just straight there, got it?"

"What for?" Leopold asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To deliver the letter from dad for one, and the other reason, that's personal." The boy stated as they boarded the ship.

"Personal how?" Winter asked.

"You'll probably find out when we get there." Wolfgang stated as the other two came aboard. The door closed and they took off.

(Elsewhere)

- _Patch Island-_

Yang woke up with a yawn the next morning before she noticed she wasn't alone. Looking at the spot next to her, she found her semi-immortal boyfriend sleeping quietly with Erebus curled up next to his head. The blond girl smiled as though a weight was removed from her shoulders, especially after what happened last night.

' _Maybe that was why I couldn't move on: His promise made me remember.'_ She mused in her head. Smiling down at her boyfriend's sleeping form, then slowly started to kiss down the length of his neck.

Sky let out soft moans in his sleep in response to his girlfriend's actions, prompting Yang to continue. She then slowly crawled on top of him and draped her legs at either side of his waist and her one hand at the right side of his head as she continued, then she hugged him by the neck and brought his face into her ample cleavage.

Her boyfriend struggled a bit from the lack of oxygen before his eyes opened and he looked up. As soon as his brain processed what was going on, he smirked a bit.

"If I have to wake up like this every morning, I'm not complaining." He said as he captured Yang's lips with his own.

The blonde moaned as she deepened the kiss and pushed him into the pillows, her tongue slipping into his mouth and began fighting for dominance inside the Knight's mouth. This continued for thirty seconds before the young boy's tongue won out and explored the brawlers mouth thoroughly. After a moment, they separated for air. As they breathed, they looked into each other's eyes with only one emotion running through their minds…

Love.

"Gods above I love you… My queen" Sky said as he held her close. They had been through so much and gained scars, some more prominent than others. They felt like they deserved each other for their troubles.

"I love you too… My king." She replied in a whisper full of affection. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Yang got up. "Come on. Let's get moving before dad gets the wrong idea." She said as she helped her boyfriend up. She then went to her new arm and looked at it for a moment before mustering the courage to put it on. Sky went and picked up his weapons from where they were sitting before putting them on his person.

"Alright, I gotta check on my forces in the Hellmouth today anyway. Knowing my generals, they're probably at each other's throats right now." The Knight of Yul shrugged.

"Mind if I join you?" Yang asked.

"Don't you have anything to do around the house?" Sky asked, getting a shake of the head from the blonde.

"Nah. Too early in the day." She replied.

"Okay. Just let your dad know first. No need for him to freak out." He nodded as they went downstairs.

Yang helped Tai make breakfast and Sky set the table, then the three sat down and started eating. Yang was having trouble eating due to not being adjusted to her new automail arm not being calibrated yet, so she was a little peeved. Sky saw her struggling and decided to help her out a bit.

"Here, let me help with that." He said as he started cutting up her food to make it a bit easier for Yang to eat. Once he was done, he went back to his food.

Tai looked at the two of them and smiled. Perhaps he was wrong about Sky after all. He decided to make a bit of conversation.

"So, either of you got any plans for today?" He asked as he ate.

"I'm heading back to the Hellmouth to check on my forces. My Grimm might have aura, but they're still Grimm, so my generals might be at each other's throats right now." Sky said as he ate a piece of sausage.

"And I'm gonna go with him." Yang nodded, then she remembered something. "Oh yeah. Sky, I still have your locket. Do you want it back?" She asked as she took out said object and held it out to him.

"Hm… No. My mom wanted me to give that to the one I care about the most." He replied after a moment of thought as he closed Yang's fingers around it. "Though…" He said as he opened the trinket, then he pulled out the two rings, then put his father's on. "I think this would look better on you." He added while sliding his mother's ring on her finger.

"But… What if my attacks somehow damage it?" Yang asked in concern as she looked at the piece of jewelry.

"Don't worry. The maker of these knew what they were doing and made them highly durable." The Knight assured

Tai looked at the rings and let out an impressed whistle. "Wow. Your parents had good taste." He told Sky.

That's when said boy noticed something. "Wait… Where's Ruby?" He asked as he looked around in confusion.

"She left for Mistral a while ago. Apparently she and the rest of Team JNPR went to Haven for answers, and Jaune… He's hell bent on revenge for Pyrrha." Yang explained.

"How long ago was this?" Sky asked before another thought came to mind. "Did you warn them about my parent's killer?" He asked in concern for their well being.

"Who?" Tai questioned.

"A sick in the head scorpion faunus, real serial killer type." Yang said before turning to Sky. "And yeah, I did. That seemed like an absolute must." She added, getting the Grimm Knight to relax a bit.

"Thank god." The boy sighed. "You still didn't answer my first question." He added.

"About a year ago." The blonde told him.

"Oh." The Knight of Yul nodded before he slowly got up. "Well, I should get moving. You coming, Yang?" He asked.

"Yeah!" The blonde nodded, the two then went to the back yard and Sky took his sword and then channeled his aura into the blade then slashed the air and then there was a small rip in the space, before it opened up into an actual portal. Yang looked at the portal before looking back to Sky.

"This is the only way in?" She asked.

"Yep. Ready to meet my court?" Sky asked, getting a nod from Yang.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed excitedly before going through. Sky chuckled before he walked in behind her.

Meanwhile, off in the bushes, a very familiar looking scorpion faunus peaked at the scene. "Oh dear oh dear, Mistress Salem is not going to like this…" He said in worry before running off.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Hellmouth-_

Sky and Yang exited the portal, and the latter's eyes widened upon seeing the massive structure she was in. Her eyes widened further when a giant Grimm with the appearance of a Knight carrying a giant sledgehammer suddenly materialized from a cloud of dust.

" **My liege, you have returned."** Veridas said as he knelt to the boy. He then noticed Yang who was still shocked by his sudden appearance. " **And you have returned with our Queen, as well."** He noted, snapping Yang out of her stupor.

"Wait, I'm actually a Queen here?!" She asked in shock.

" **Quite so."** Nodded Veridas. " **Oh, my liege, before I forget, Rubedo has asked for you and the Queen. She requests her presence for something important."** He informed Sky.

"I have a sinking feeling that I know why…" He muttered, getting a concerned look from Yang.

"Should I be worried?" The blond dragon asked.

"I… I don't know." He shrugged. Sky lead his girlfriend to where Rubedo currently was: Her own bed chamber/torture room, and the Grimm woman was currently in her Dominant form. The second Yang saw Rubedo's current look, her face paled enough to make Salem herself look like she had a bad sunburn.

' _What have I gotten myself into?'_ She thought in slight fear.

" **Hello, Miss Yang. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.** " Rubedo purred as she sexily walked over to the two and gripped the blonde by her cheeks causing her to shiver slightly. " **I hope you're ready, because once I'm done with you, you will not only be the perfect Queen and lover, but also a powerful warrior without equal.** " One indignant cough from Sky later. " **Except King Sky, of course."** She amended.

"You okay with this, Yang?" Sky asked her in concern.

"I'm honestly scared out of my wits right now, but…" She mustered up as much courage as she could before looking the Dominant Mother in the eyes. "I can take it." She said with strength in her voice, which caused Rubedo to smile.

" **That's what I like to hear."** She said happily as she clapped her hands together. She then clamped a shackle around Yang's neck that was connected to a leash, then started pulling her into the room. " **I will be finished with her by day's end. Come back then."** She told her creator.

"Make sure she leaves in the same state she entered." Sky ordered.

" **No promises, my lord~"** She sang as she closed the door behind her. The young Knight sighed as soon as the doors closed.

"I feel like I just made a terrible mistake…" He murmured in slight dismay as he put his right hand on his face.

(Elsewhere)

 _-With Tyrian-_

The Scorpion Faunus now had left Patch thanks to Salem's portals, and was now hunting down Team RNJR on Anima.

"Just you wait, girl. I'll happily whisk you away to our goddess!" He cackled insanely as he entered the town of Tachibana, just a day behind the kids.

He then decided to 'ask' a local waitress for help in locating his quarry… By that, he really scared her half to death.

Once he was done, he darted off in the direction the kids went.

 _-With Team RNJR-_

The group had just arrived in a ruined village when Ren stopped them and listened. 'We're being followed." He alerted the group, causing them to tense and look around.

Then out of nowhere, someone leaped at Nora and sent her flying. As said person skid to a halt, a brown trench coat flies into the air and reveals a man with a scorpion tail crouching before them.

"What the-?! Who're you?!" Jaune asked as he held Croerca Mors at the ready.

Ruby, meanwhile, froze when she took in the faunus' features. The scorpion tail, the trenchcoat, the serial killer gleam in his eyes… It all meant one thing…

"You're the one who killed Sky's parents!" Ruby glared. Tyrian looked at her in actual surprise before he laughed hysterically. Everyone else looked at Ruby with wide eyes before they too glared at the killer of their friend's parents.

"Oh, isn't this a treat! Someone actually knows who I am after that! Still, I have a job to do, and that job is to whisk you away to our goddess!" He said insanely, causing Ruby to glare at him more intensely.

"As if I'd go anywhere with you, you sicko!" She shouted before she charged. She was then followed by the other three kids with their weapons raised.

(Elsewhere)

- _Somewhere else in Anima-_

Wolfgang, Leopold and Winter were now on Anima with Ironwood's personal task force, the Ace Ops: Harriet Bree, Marrow Amin, Vine Zeki, Elm Ederne, and their Leader Clover Ebi.

Wolfgang groaned in aggravation. "I say you all go look for the captains by yourselves, you'll only slow me down." He growled, getting an eye roll from his older brother.

"Quit whining. Honestly, ever since you were separated from your little sweetheart, you've been acting like a little punk!" Leopold told him.

"Shut up!" The Wolf faunus growled.

"Coming up on the landing zone! Get ready!" The pilot called back to them.

"Alright everyone, time to drop." Clover said as the bay doors opened, which he and the rest of the Ace Ops then lept out of, all without parachutes.

"Looks like we're dropping." Leo shrugged as he and Winter followed.

Wolfgang just rolled his eyes as he ran out and curled up into a ball. "Cannon ball!" He yelled, but as he tried to slow his descent with his semblance, his semblance didn't work. "Oh shiiiiiiit!" He yelled in panic as he started flailing.

Yeah, ever since the Fall of Beacon, he's been having a hard time controlling his semblance because of pushing his body too hard with time master mode.

Make of his current predicament how you will.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Team RNJR and Tyrian-_

Team RNJR was still trying to fight Tyrian, but he was just too erratic, they couldn't figure out how he fought. Ruby decided she had enough, and lined up a shot of Arc Dust she got in the mail from Wolfgang, but instead of hitting Tyrian, she hit Nora. The scorpion faunus cackled at what he thought was friendly fire, but stopped when he noticed the cloaked huntress was smirking. Tyrian's mad smile fell off his face as he glanced back at where Nora was.

The girl was now completely covered in blue Arc Lightning and she looked like a living lightning bolt. She let out a cackle that was distorted by the Arc Dust and charged at Tyrian, going for a strong swing. Her target managed to block it with his tail, but the blow sent him skidding back.

"Interesting." Tyrian grinned as he charged at the girl again, which led to him being batted around by Nora with her hammer, and then shield bashed by Jaune, shot by Ren, and then kicked into a wall by Ruby.

The mad serial killer groaned as he got up from the unexpected assault before he looked at his quarry with irritation in his eyes.

"This is becoming very tiresome." He growled before he lept into the air and attempted to dive bomb Ruby, but his strike was stopped by someone who blocked it with the flat of a sword strapped to his back. It was her uncle Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby breathed in relief before getting serious again. "Be careful. That's the guy that killed Sky's parents." She informed her uncle, who had a serious look on his face.

"Oh, I know." He said while glaring back at Tyrian. "He also works for the woman who killed your mother." The man hissed as he faced the Assassin. Ruby's eyes widened in shock before she sent a murderous glare at Tyrian, who cackled insanely… Again.

"As I live and breath, Qrow Branwen, a true huntsman, has entered the fray!" He said with an overdramatic bow.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too happy if I were you." Qrow told him as he turned his sword into a Scythe.

"Oh ho ho! This is going to be fun!" Tyrian cackled crazily.

The two fighters then proceeded to exchange blows with their fight taking them to different parts of the ruined village. One moment even had the mad scorpion fall through some old boards on top of a house that was never finished due to the drunkard's semblance.

"That's unlucky." Jaune commented.

"Yeah, but do we care about that madman?." Ruby asked, knowing the answer.

"Nope." Was Jaune's simple reply.

(Elsewhere)

- _Hellmouth, with Rubedo and Yang_ -

In Rubedo's bed chambers, the Grimm woman now had Yang bent over a table and chained down, while also being naked and having a ball gag in her mouth. The blonde panted as she tried her best to not scream, either in pain or pleasure, from what the Sky's interrogator was doing to her, but it was difficult since Rubedo was _very_ proficient at what she does.

Rubedo bent the riding crop in her hands and then slipped a blindfold over the girl's eyes and then continued to spank her all over her body, the girl's semblance constantly absorbing the damage and making her stronger.

" **That's right, little girl, learn to love the pain. Embrace it, only then can you truly unleash that semblance of yours."** The woman grinned before shoving a vibrator into the girl's ass. " **Now, tell me, who does your body belong to?"** She asked as she removed the ball gag. Yang panted for a moment before answering.

"EVERY SINGLE PART OF ME BELONGS TO SKY, AND ONLY SKY!" She shouted, the pleasure from the vibrator overwhelming her senses.

" **Excellent."** Rubedo smiled before shoving a dildo in the girl's mouth. " **Now to train this slutty little mouth of yours to pleasure your master's organ."** She said as she pumped the sex toy in and out of Yang's mouth.

Her king was more than likely going to be concerned (as any boyfriend would be for their girlfriend), but when he sees the results, he'll let the methods be forgiven. Rubedo smiled as she slowly traced her finger across the small of Yang's back, her finger having a black flame on it as she etched a copy of Sky's symbol onto it.

" **Welcome to the fold, as the new vessel of the Law of Purity.** " The woman purred in Yang's ear as dark magic seeped into Yang's skin and caused her to scream as black/purple flames enveloped the girl's body.

(Meanwhile)

Sky sat on his throne as he waited for Rubedo to finish, and after a few hours (or what he _assumed_ was a few) the Dominant Mother came up to him with Yang right behind her, still being led by the leash. But she looked… Different.

The blonde had no clothes on, in fact her only cover was black/purple energy over her lower half that went down her left leg, and a strip of it covering the front of her breasts. And it now could be seen that she had a very well built six pack.

When Sky saw his girlfriend's current state, he had to keep himself from fainting on his throne at the sight, especially since she had a six pack that honestly looked amazing on her. He got up from his throne and walked towards the Yang and Rubedo. When he was close enough, he had one question on his mind.

"How did it go?" He asked.

" **Oh it worked better than expected. Not only does she derive pleasure from the pain she endures to use her semblance, but her aura durability and endurance has increased a hundredfold. And on top of that, she's not only become the perfect and obedient little wife and lover, but also a very competent warrior."** Rubedo smiled. " **And on top of that I've also implanted her with the new form of power you created: The Eternal Laws."**

These laws were Sky's version of the Worm God gifts, and apparently, Rubedo gave Yang one of them.

"Which one?" Sky asked.

" **The Law of Purity."** Rubedo replied with a smile. " **Anyone who acts impure towards her will immediately have their strength and fertility destroyed."** She explained, causing Sky to grin evilly.

' _I'd like to see people try to steal my Queen from me now!'_ He thought with a bit of malice towards those who would try their luck. He wasn't worried about being affected by the Eternal Laws since he made them with forethought in mind. In short, he can't be affected by his own creations.

"Good, and now all I have to do is wait for some idiot to try their luck." He said with a very evil grin.

" **Share the details!"** Rubedo smiled.

Before Sky could say anything, Yang walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for a few seconds before separating and leaving a sloppy mess of saliva behind, her eyes filled with longing.

"My master…" She smiled happily, before she slowly came out of the stupor she was in and groaned. "... I think she broke my brain." She said.

"Yeah, she tends to do that with whoever is in her bed chambers… Except for me." Sky said with that last bit as an afterthought. He then decided to ask something else. "How do you feel?" He questioned.

"Better, faster, stronger… Hornier." She smiled happily as she nuzzled his neck and rubbed her body in his. Her boyfriend smiled and hugged her close to his body before he remembered something.

"... You're still naked." He suddenly said. Yang looked down and saw that she was still nude… But for some reason, she didn't really care right now.

"Whatever." She shrugged, causing Sky to roll his eyes before disengaging from the hug.

"Come on. You still need to see the garden." He said with a smile as he led her along, which she obeyed without question. Rubedo, meanwhile, smiled at her handiwork before returning to her bed chambers.

(Elsewhere)

- _Anima-_

Wolfgang was currently tracking the Ace Ops, Winter and Leopold right behind him. They had been tracking the scent of the Deceiver for most of the day, and now they were on a direct trail.

"This way!" Wolfgang said as they followed him to a clearing, only to stop and gasp in horror as they saw what waited for them.

Zombies, dozens of them, all faunus. They all were grotesque and horrifying to behold, all of various sizes and shapes except one thing in common: Black energy flowed from them and they had White Fang masks and helmets permanently fused to their faces.

"W-what the hell happened to them?!" Harriet gasped as she looked at the horrifying sight in front of her.

"I don't know…" Leopold said before putting on a gas mask. "Better avoid breathing in those fumes, could be toxic."

Wolfgang deployed his own mask, which looked like a furnace almost with a white oak tree on it. "No need to tell me twice."

Right then, the Captains all joined the odd creatures, along with Carrion and Roman Torchwick, which caused the group to stare in shock.

"Roman?! How the fuck are you alive?!" Wolfgang asked, unable to process what he's seeing.

The Captains all turned to them and Roman smirked. "Well well well, boys and girls, it seems we have company. Necromancer? Why don't you welcome them?" He asked his undead surrogate son.

"Yes, father." The Necromancer rasped before holding out his staff. "Now my children, _attack_!" He ordered the undead faunus.

The walking dead creatures let out gurgling roars before they charged at their perceived prey.

"Oh no…" Wolfgang groaned.

"You said it." Leopold nodded.

(Elsewhere)

- _With Team RNJR and Qrow-_

The fight seemed to have no end, as far as the four teens could tell. They had just witnessed the serial killer in front of them do several things that made them almost doubt themselves, which they hated. As they fought , though, a _very_ loud roar made them pause.

"... What was that?" Nora asked with wide eyes.

She got her answer when four Grimm suddenly appeared.

One was a Wrath, a small dragon-like Grimm that looked like the Wyvern's younger sibling.

Second was a Pride Grimm. These Grimm came in two forms: the form of a gargoyle or a giant Lion, depending on the region, the one that they were facing was of the Lion variety.

Third was a Greed Grimm. These were giant foxes that fed on the avarice of their prey.

And finally, there was an Envy, a subspecies of Taijitu that had three heads in the front instead of one on each end.

"Huh, haven't seen those guys in a while." Jaune mused as the Sin Grimm made their entrance.

"Let's not focus on them and focus on the guy trying to kill us." Ruby said as she attempted to help her uncle.

"I don't think we'll have that luxury…!" Ren said as the Envy rushed towards him.

As Qrow blocked Tyrian from attacking Ruby as she helped him, the Scorpion faunus smirked at how distracted the man was and took advantage of it by slashing him across the stomach with his stinger.

"Gack…!" The drunken Huntsman got out in shock. Ruby saw what had happened before using her semblance to dash over and sliced the scorpion faunus' tail off, causing him to scream in pain as she glared at him furiously while his tail twitched.

"You BITCH!' He shouted through the pain at the younger girl as he tried to keep his balance.

"That was for Sky's parents, you MURDERER!" She shouted right back at him with anger in her eyes and voice.

Tyrian didn't reply, he just ran, the Wrath and Pride Grimm hot on his tail. Now all that left was the Envy and Greed to take care of. Ren skidded back as he fought the Envy Grimm and saw the severed tip of Tyrian's tail, putting it in his pocket for later.

"I could use some help here!" He called out to the others. Both Nora and Jaune charged at the Grimm while Ren kept the primary head busy, Nora used her now boosted strength to smash one head into the ground while Jaune used his gun to shoot at the third head.

As this was going on, Ruby was carrying Qrow out of the crossfire. As soon as she found some good cover, she set him down.

"Stay here. We'll take care of these guys." She assured her uncle.

"Be careful." The man told her whilst in pain.

Ruby used her semblance and blasted straight at the Greed and held her scythe backward and fired, the force of the shot propelling her into a spin and caused her to dig blade into the Grimm's head.

Without hesitation, Ruby pulled the trigger again and split it right down the middle, killing it on the spot.

Lastly was the Envy Grimm, and now that he had some help, Ren was able to make quick work of it. With that done, the team then went to check on Qrow, only to see him cough into his hand and expel purple liquid, his wound also leaking the same color.

"Oh… That's unfortunate." He mused despite the pain.

Everyone looked at him, then at each other. Things just turned from bad to worse. What were they going to do now?

(Elsewhere)

 _-Sky's garden, the Hellmouth-_

Yang was on a sugar high right now. She was in her boyfriend's garden and she absolutely _loved_ all of the plants that she was laying her eyes upon. She had never thought that such things could even exist before now!

The first plant Sky had shown her was the Onyx Tree, which created the Onyx Ambrosia fruit. The fruit itself was larger than a normal black cherry that also had a slight glow to it.

The next one was the Aurora Flowers, which took the form of actual sunflowers that were at least six feet high and had five to six heads each. They also had an actual aurora surrounding them.

The one that Yang had liked the most was the Xiao Long Orchid, which had an illusionary fire that had no heat emissions to indicate that it wasn't really burning. The honey made from it was also amazingly sweeter than any honey on Remnant. Yang didn't need to guess who was going through her boyfriend's head to figure out why he made these. She also thought they would make an amazing flower crown.

"It's beautiful." Yang sighed in bliss as she held a Xiao Long Orchid in her hands. Sky smiled as he took the flower and put it in her hair while he took her hands.

"It is, but not as beautiful as you." He told her as he held her cheek in one hand. "And it all belongs to you. Here you are Queen, and here, you can be free."

The blonde smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. As the two embraced, something new appeared in the garden. It was a black marble statue with a golden painted robe and hood covering its face, and in its hands it held an odd glowing orb.

"Hm?" Sky hummed curiously with a raised eyebrow.

" **It seems you have formed an oversoul, my lord."** A soft voice said behind the embracing pair.

The two turned and saw a Grimm with green eyes and red hair with jet black skin wearing a white robe of sorts. This was Hestia, the caregiver of Sky's garden.

"An oversoul?" Sky inquired.

" **By you and Lady Yang becoming one in your throne world, your souls have been forever merged, creating yet another way for you both to escape the claws of death in the material plane."** Hesita explained. " **It is the physical embodiment of both your spirits, and your mutual love."**

The two in question looked at the oversoul with wide eyes, Yang feeling a large amount of shock running through her. She made herself immortal without even trying?!

"We… We can be together forever?" She asked with hope in her voice, getting a nod from the Grimm Garden Mistress.

" **If you're careful, not even death will do you part."** She confirmed, getting a happy squeal from her Queen before she glomped her King and kissed him happily. Sky kissed back with an equal amount of joy at this information. Hestia smiled at the sight before she left to continue with her job. Eventually, the two of them separated before they got up from the grassy ground.

"Let's get your clothes and head back. It's probably night back on Remnant by now." Sky said, getting a nod from Yang before the two left to get the blond Queen's clothes. Once they were done with that, Sky opened a portal back to Remnant.

"Do you think I should use that form to fight? It feels so less restrictive now." Yang asked after she made the now golden colored energy seep back into her skin and put on her clothes.

"That's up to you. Personally, I'd love it if you used it on Taurus." Sky replied as he removed his weapons from his person and set them off to the side.

Yang shuddered at the mention of the Bull faunus. "Yeah, but let's _not_ talk about him okay? I'm still too scared to think about it right now." She said as she got in bed.

"You don't have to be scared of him anymore. I'm here, remember?" Her boyfriend and King said reassuringly as he laid down next to her.

"I know. But it's not that I'm scared of, I'm scared that if I face him, I won't be strong enough to go up against him." She sighed.

Sky hugged her close. "Don't worry. We'll both get stronger, together. After all, didn't Port and Oobleck say school would be back in session soon?" He asked.

"Yeah. I guess we can use that to brush up on anything new and dust ourselves off." Yang replied as she felt herself starting to drift off to sleep.

Sky smiled as he kissed her forehead. He may not have been able to do so tonight, but now that Rubedo had trained her, sometime soon he'd make her first time with a man an experience she would never forget for the rest of her life.

But for now? All he cared about was sleep, and snuggling into his Queen's wonderful body. With a nuzzle into her chest and a tighter squeeze, he too drifted off to sleep.


	54. Vol 4 Ch 6: Tip of the Iceberg

**Vol: 4 Chapter 6: Tip of the Iceberg.**

 _Wolfgang's song: Fortuna By Divide Music_

 **(play Strike Back (Fairy Tail) Eng. cover by Jonathan Young)**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa**

 **-Strike back-**

( _Team RNJR is seen walking towards the camera before suddenly pulling out their weapons and charging forward_ )

 **I might not ever see the chance to**

 **Change the course of history but**

 **I'll take that chance for even the slightest possibility**

 **I turned my back and left a fate that**

 **I could have just accepted now I'll fight**

 **For the future next to you, it's where I need to be**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing with Winter, Leopold and the Ace Ops in the middle of Anima while glaring at a group of nine silhouetted figures, which the boy then fires a shot at before the shot changes to Blake and Sun standing next to each other with nervous looks in front of Blake's parents, the father looking stern and the mother looking overjoyed_ )

 **Bring it on**

 **'Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle, hey!**

 **Pushing through the burning sky, burning my fire**

 **It's like I'm slashing through the skies**

 **I'm drowning out this nightmare!**

 **And what I see, what's happened?**

 **Ready to die in the now that we live in**

 **Not scared of my past but for the future**

 **I'm giving in, screaming for my pride!**

( _Yang is seen at home sitting with Erebus and Zwei on the front porch of her home still grieving for Sky before the shot changes to Sky himself in his throne world looking over it with folded arms as an image of Yang enters his mind_ )

 **Don't let your tears begin to fall**

 **I will be screaming for you all the way**

 **behind me**

 **Straight for my destiny**

 **Your smile will never let me fall**

 **With you behind me, I'll go all the way**

 **I'm gonna push through the pain for you and me**

 **rest in peace**

 **No matter what it takes!**

( _Images of Weiss, and Wolfgang are shown on Atlas, and Anima respectively, Weiss looking out the window while her reflection flickers to that of Wolfgang, then the shot spins and shows Wolfgang standing at the top of a hill while flipping his coin, and flips it into the air and the camera freezes on it, one of its sides, which is now corroded before the title appears in front of it_ )

- _Anima, with Wolfgang and the others-_

Wolfgang panted heavily as he killed yet _another_ one of the zombified faunus, which -no matter how hard they tried- couldn't kill permanently. They just kept coming back over and over again every time the Necromancer used that weird looking black Dust.

"This is getting us nowhere…!" Leopold growled as he shot another zombie faunus in the head.

"These 'Corrupted' faunus are becoming a real pain in the ass!" Marrow yelled as he attempted to use his semblance on a group of them, snapping his fingers, he stood absolutely still. "Stay!" He yelled, causing the group of Corrupted to slow to a crawl and then freeze in place.

"Now, Harriet!" The dog faunus yelled at his teammate as he stood still. In a flash of yellow lighting the smaller woman ran towards the Corrupted and, with a few swift and powerful kicks, decapitated them all.

Elm, meanwhile, was trying to out muscle a hulking Corrupted which was much bigger than her and looked absolutely hideous. Using her semblance, which was to root her bare feet into the ground with tree roots made of Aura, she lifted the creature up and flipped it over backwards and German suplexed it into the ground head first. She got up quickly and looked to find her opponent unmoving, likely from a snapped neck.

Vine, meanwhile, was wrapping up the Deceiver and her band of Corrupted with his semblance: Giant stretchy hands made of his Aura. As this was going on, Clover used his good luck semblance to get the drop on the Rider and Manipulator.

The rest of the Captains tried to attack, but now that Marrow wasn't focused on the Corrupted, He used his semblance to freeze them in place.

"Stay!" He yelled, causing his foes to become immobile. He quickly turned to the rest of the group. "Quick! While I have them immobile!" He urged them.

Everyone else quickly put restraints on each of the Captains, and then Roman, though they had to drug the Deceiver to make sure she didn't try anything. As they did a quick head count, Winter noticed something.

"... Where is The Necromancer?" She asked, not seeing him anywhere.

Wolfgang quickly tried to get a lock on his scent, which was difficult due to all the rotten flesh in the area. After a few minutes, he finally got a lock on his scent.

"He went south, but it's hard to tell with all this rotten flesh." He reported.

Leopold spat. "Damn it! We lost him!" He snapped.

"At least we got these guys." Wolfgang sighed before looking at Roman. "Roman Torchwick, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Keyphrase being 'supposed to be.' I cut my way out of the Griffin that ate me." He replied casually.

"I seem to remember Team CFVY mentioning doing something similar." The faunus nodded before he grabbed a black sack. "Well, let's get this over with." He sighed before he and everyone else put similar sacks on the Captain's heads and led them into the ship.

"Tracking Carrion down is gonna be a pain in the ass, you know." Leopold stated as they walked.

"I'm aware. Let's just dump these idiots in prison so I can see Weiss." Wolfgang replied.

(Elsewhere)

- _Atlas, The next day, Schnee Dust Company concert-_

As Wolfgang walked up to the door of the concert hall, he adjusted the collar of his unbuttoned dress shirt. He then turned back to Team IRNN who had come with him with the thing his dad wanted him to bring to the silent auction that'd be held after the concert to raise funds. The four Iron Wolf apprentices from Vacuo were having a hard time carrying it.

"Remind me why we have to carry this cumbersome thing?" Dawn Icarus, the team's leader, asked.

"It's to sell to raise funds for Vale, dumbass." Wolfgang told him as they walked in. After they entered, Wolfgang dropped the object off with the crew in charge and then went backstage to get ready for his turn to do a song.

As he waited, he watched as Weiss took the stage, causing the boy to note the changes in her appearance, especially how lonely her eyes seemed. That look made him feel the urge to just rush onto the stage and kiss her with as much affection as he could muster, but he stopped himself.

As she finished a song called 'This life is mine', it was his turn. Walking onto the stage, the musicians he had asked to play for him slowly started to play as he did his chosen song: Fortuna, an ode to Solitas's own version of mountain Glenn.

The boy cleared his throat before he started. "A far off place. A sight so serene. But underneath...

A prophet unholy, Gifted by the void. Offer up money. A claim one can't avoid. Riches will come

To those who trust he, But underneath the lies. Hides a man consumed by greed!" He then continued. "Take back the underground. A home lost to be found, no, slaves left to answer to the call. Fortuna, Fortuna. Stand tall to the false prophet. Don't lay down and line his pockets, no, slaves left to answer to the call. Fortuna, Fortuna."

He sang this and everyone around him immediately knew what the song was about, and noted how it was a bold move, seeing as that it was the SDC under Jacques' leadership that spearheaded the creation of the city of Fortuna, and did little to prevent its demise.

"Hear hammers strike aloud, Neon colors the ground, United but torn apart… Another Remnant legacy, Triumphant but soon will be… Buried underneath! OH!" The boy howled as the sound of a hammer struck before he sang the next chorus. "Take back the underground

A home lost to be found, no, Slaves left to answer to the call. Fortuna, Fortuna. Stand tall to the false prophet. Don't lay down and line his pockets, no, Slaves left to answer to the call. Fortuna, Fortuna. Ohhhhh, ohhhh ohhhh. Fortuna, Fortuna. Ohhh ohhh Fortuna, Fortuna."

Weiss looked at Wolfgang with a pained expression. She remembered the time when he told her that the Iron Wolves had said he was found in the forest outside of Fortuna, most likely meaning he and his original family probably lived there.

"A Child walks the streets. For what they've seen, One can't believe, Reclaim the fallen kingdom, Bring back the light, That has been lost… HAS BEEN LOST!" He sang loudly again as the music swelled. "Take back the underground. A home lost to be found, no, Slaves left to answer to the call. Fortuna, Fortuna. Stand tall to the false prophet. Don't lay down and line his pockets, no, Slaves left to answer to the call. Fortuna, Fortuna. Take back the underground. A home lost to be found, no

Slaves left to answer to the call. Fortuna, Fortuna

Stand tall to the false prophet (stand tall). Don't lay down and line his pockets, no, Slaves left to answer to the call. Fortuna, Fortuna…"

Everyone clapped as he finished his song... Well, everyone except Jacques, who just scowled at the boy with a sour look on his face. He really didn't like this boy…

- _Later-_

In the main room for the silent auction, Wolfgang walked in with Team IRNN right behind him with the box from earlier. The boy scanned the room and found Weiss over by her father, so he decided now was the best time to give her the letter he had for her since he sent everyone else theirs.

As he walked up to the two Schnees, Weiss tried to go towards him, but Jacques stopped her, which caused Wolfgang's tail fur to bristle and ears to flatten as he approached.

"That's close enough." Jacques warned.

"Yeah, no." Wolfgang dismissed. He then turned to Weiss and gave her a genuine smile he hadn't used in over a year. "Hey there Princess, miss me?" He smiled.

Weiss blushed as she heard her pet name for the first time since the fall of Beacon, her heart starting to beat faster. "Y-Yes." She nodded.

This exchange caused Jacques to stiffen. How was it that his daughter allowed this, this _mongrel_ to address her in such a casual manner?!

"What is the meaning of this?!" The white haired man growled.

"Shut up." Wolfgang said coldly as he glared at the man threateningly. "Or else." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter and handed it to Weiss. "Here, it's from my dad."

Weiss took the letter and opened it, finding a coin like the ones the others got with her symbol on it, and a letter addressed to her.

' _To Miss Weiss Schnee of Atlas._

 _I am writing this letter to you to inform you that in light of your service on the front lines of the Fall of Beacon, I have decided to officially induct you into the Iron Wolf Order as a full fledged Iron Lady. As such, you will gain the authority, status, and benefits of the position as well as an immunity to the laws of any person(s) or kingdom that has no probable cause to enforce onto you. Please feel free to use this coin as proof of your position. I thank you for your service and your role in helping my son become a better person, you truly have been a good influence on him. For that I am truly grateful._

 _Sincerely, Lord Deus Machina Prowl, High Lord of the Iron Wolves._

 _PS. My son may not say it aloud but he does have plans to make you his bride, so fair warning, and if that is to come to pass, know that you have our blessing.'_

Weiss blushed at the fact that Wolfgang has plans to marry her, but right now, the main thing at the front of her mind was the fact that she was now free of her father's control for good. With that in mind, she gained the courage to do the one thing she never would have been brave enough to do otherwise.

"Suck a dick, dad." Weiss told her father with a victorious smirk while showing him the letter and flipping him off. Wolfgang almost burst out laughing when she did that.

Jacques read over the letter and then saw the coin in her hand. "What?!" He snapped in shock.

Weiss smiled as she walked over to Wolfgang and then the faunus got a devilish grin on his face as he snapped his fingers. Team IRNN then started opening the case they carried as Wolfgang tapped a glass he had to get everyone's attention.

"My fellow Atlasians, may I have your attention please?" He called as the other four propped up what looked like his father's ax up for everyone to see. "Here before you, is a full scale replica of the most prized relic of the Iron Wolves: the Ax of Lord Saladin. And I have brought it here to be sold for the relief efforts for Vale."

Everyone gasped in awe at the Ax, wondering just how much it would have actually been worth and how much work had been put into making it. Wolfgang then smirked.

"That's not all though." He then gestured to Weiss. "I am also pleased to announce that as of this moment, Miss Weiss Schnee has been officially indoctrinated into the Iron Wolves as a full fledged Iron Lady, by order of Lord Deus, my father, himself!" He shouted for all to hear.

This announcement caused everyone (sans Jacques) to cheer loudly in delight. Though the boy wasn't done yet. "And I also came here because, well, to put it bluntly, Weiss and I were classmates back at Beacon and we actually became really close, so close in fact…" He then took Weiss and made her face him. "That I've decided to tell her something that I've been waiting over a year and a half to say."

Weiss blushed. "What are you doing?" She hissed. "My father's watching, if you say something he doesn't like he'll-" She tried to warn him before he cut him off.

"He won't be able to do anything, regardless." He told her gently before speaking louder. "Weiss Schnee, I'm not sure if you ever knew this the whole time we've known each other but…" He then took her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I have been utterly, completely, and hopelessly in love with you, for a very long time."

In response, Weiss just said one thing as she pulled him down by the collar and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shut up and kiss me." She told him.

He did as she wished and kissed her right there, getting a chorus of 'aw's from everyone watching. Jacques, meanwhile, looked like he was about to blow a gasket in response to what had just happened in front of him.

"Weiss! I demand you stop that this instant, you're embarrassing us!" He snapped at her.

Weiss stopped kissing Wolfgang and glared at him.

"Or what? You'll ground me? Get this through that money-loving skull of your's: You have _NO_ control over me anymore!" She rebuked fiercely while taking a few steps towards him.

"That does it!" Jacques snarled as he grabbed her arm, but she forced herself from his grip and fell to the ground, a large white glyph appearing on the ground as she glared at him.

A few seconds later, the same Boarbotusk Weiss slew at Beacon appeared, and it had just turned its beedy blue eyes towards the man who attacked its master. Wolfgang smirked in pride when he saw his new girlfriend successfully perform a summoning.

The creature roared as it charged towards Jacques, but before it could land, the familiar sounds of shots from a Golden gun and hand cannon shot through the air as the beast was destroyed and both Wolfgang and Ironwood holstered their weapons.

"Nice shot." Wolfgang smirked at his surrogate uncle.

"Thank you." The General smirked back before schooling his features and turning to Weiss. "I know you just learned to summon, but please exercise control over them in the future." He said, getting a nod from the whitette as she got up. He then turned to Jacques and actually glared at him.

"You're daughter is correct, Jacques. You have no sway over her anymore. If you continue trying to control her, I won't lift a finger as the rest of the Order bares down on you." He said coldly before he turned and left.

Wolfgang smirked as he took Weiss by the waist again and kissed the top of her head, taking in her scent. "Ah… Atlas Winter Air No. 5, I've missed this smell." He sighed.

Weiss blushed as she just buried her face in his chest. "Shut _up_!" She squeaked as everyone around them started to laugh at the new happy couple. The event went by without much incident after that, well, except for a guy named Henry Merigold causing trouble with the other ladies and a pompous woman who was dissing Vale, but both Wolfgang and Weiss were able to put both in their places. Which made everything go along smoothly after.

(Elsewhere)

- _Anima, several miles away from Oniyuri-_

Team RNJR was stopping for the night after getting away from Oniyuri and the madman Tyrian Callows, but were now trying to help Qrow recover from the poison. Luckily for them though, this task was made easier because Ren was able to make a sort of treatment for the venom with the piece of Tyrian's stinger he had retrieved, though this was only a temporary fix since they still needed to find a doctor.

Qrow now sat on a log with the kids around a fire as he slowly drank the treatment liquid from his flask. "So, kids, my guess is ya probably want answers, right?" He asked them.

"You literally admitted that the psycho who killed Sky's parents works for the same woman that killed my mother. Yeah, I want answers." Ruby replied with a stern look on her usually innocent face.

"Alright, that's fair. What's your first question?" Qrow questioned while taking a sip of the liquid and coughed.

"What did Tyrian want with Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"My guess? Same reason they wanted Summer dead: Her silver eyes. Thing is, Tyrian's master, a woman named Salem, is a human who intentionally turned herself into a Grimm a long long time ago. And Silver eyed warriors like Summer, had the ability to destroy or turn beings like her to stone. So she's had every person with silver eyes she could find killed." Qrow explained while pointing to his eye and then dragging his thumb across his neck.

"So, Salem wants me dead, does she?" Ruby asked with narrowed eyes. "Too bad. I'm not rolling over for her." She added with a low growl.

"What about the Maidens?" Ren asked. "Where do they fit into all this?"

"Tell me, Ren, ya ever heard of the tale of the Two Brothers?" Qrow asked him.

"I have. In fact, all of us have." The green ninja replied, getting nods of confirmation from everyone else.

"Well what if I told you, those brothers, were actually gods?" The man told them as he took another drink.

"We'd call you crazy if we didn't know Sky was a Grimm Knight." Nora replied.

"Well the Older Brother, the God of Light, he loved to create things. It was kinda his favorite hobby. He made plants, water, animals, the sky, everything. He thought all life was precious and it should be protected, but always exist in balance." The bad luck charm explained. "But his little brother, the God of Darkness, thought differently. He liked destroying things, it made him feel good. But like his brother he believed all life was sacred, but also that life was a privilege. One that could be taken away. The strong live and the weak die to make way for the strong. He called this belief, The Voice of the Blade, but you may know it as…" The drunkard explained before trailing off.

"The Sword Logic." Jaune finished, getting a nod from Qrow.

"Right. He taught this philosophy to five Grimm that would eventually become known to us as the Five Worm Gods. Yul, the Honest who I actually met. Akka, the Secret Keeper. Eir, the Keeper of Order. Ur, the Ever Hunger. And finally the runt of the pack Xol, the Will of Thousands. They introduced the Sword Logic to us, and look at where we are now." The drunken Huntsman continued.

"The God of Light hated his brother's philosophy. He found it cynical and devoid of any complexity that made life what it was. So the two constantly came to blows. The God of Light created things of good, while his brother created things of evil. Until one day he made something, taking drops of his own blood he crafted pools that spawned out the creatures that would carry out his will on the earth for him. The hollow monsters we all hate and fear." He said.

"The Creatures of Grimm, but they were incomplete." Ruby said, recalling what Sky told them. "Sky said that the God of Darkness was hasty in his creation of the Grimm, which became the mindless husks we know today." She continued.

"Yeah. Part of that is also why the Silver eyes are so effective against them." The man nodded. "The God of Light's eyes were silver and his power was able to fight the Grimm easily, but he knew that they couldn't continue like this: so they made something together, a creation that was both light and dark. The creation would have the gifts of Creation, Destruction, Knowledge and Choice. This creation would come to be known as mankind and faunuskind." He said before taking another sip from his flask.

"And what doesn't this have to do with the Maidens and the Knights?" Ruby asked.

"Those gifts I mentioned? They aren't just figurative, they're actual physical things called Relics. Each of the Huntsman academy's houses one of them, and the maidens are the key to finding and wielding them." Qrow told her. "If someone possesses all four relics at one time, they can make one irreversible wish that can alter anything they want."

Everyone was shocked, except Jaune, who seemed to be fuming. "Is that why you wanted to use Pyrrha as your Fall Maiden?" He growled, his hand subconsciously clenching into a fist.

Qrow sighed at that. "She had a choice, and she chose to risk her life so she could protect more than she could count." He replied, silently hating the fact that he had to keep Pyrrha's status a secret right now.

Jaune just kept clenching his fists as he got up and stomped off, rubbing his eyes the whole way. Ruby looked back before sighing sadly.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't even tell us you were around. Why didn't you come see us?" Ruby asked her uncle.

"You can blame my semblance for that. It makes me a human bad luck charm in the literal sense. I have no control over it. That's why I kept my distance. The Obsidian kid was the only one who had the ability to shut it down for a limited time." He replied before looking at her and the fire sadly. "Crows bring misfortune, remember? I couldn't risk hurting anyone I cared about, not again…"

Ruby walked over to her uncle and hugged him tightly. "Well I still think you should stick around…" She whispered into his ear.

The man smiled as he hugged her back, there was the little Ruby he knew. "Thanks, petal." He whispered back. 'Petal' was a nickname he and Summer used to use for her when she was little, since she was so much like her mother.

They disengaged their hug and proceeded to get comfortable for sleep.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Patch, Xiao Long household-_

Sky and Yang sighed as they left their first day at Signal Academy. The Beacon faculty had been incredibly surprised by the young Knight's return to life, but they welcomed him back with open arms since he needed to get his touch back and get stronger. The same was said for Yang, who needed to get back in shape since she needed a lot of training since she went into a long term depression.

Though one thing that was pretty surprising to them was the fact that Team CRDL had all been given artificial limbs to replace the ones they lost. And on top of that, they had basically become rather mediocre in the combat department because of it. Meaning that the future of their careers as Huntsmen was uncertain. This basically really made them change apparently, they still weren't very likable as far as friend material went, but they were at least somewhat tolerable now.

"Is it wrong that I actually feel sorry for Team CRDL now?" Yang asked.

"Considering they still act racist? Maybe a bit." Sky replied.

"Well with what they went through, I think they actually have a genuine reason to hate the faunus." Yang sighed.

"Okay, I gotta give 'em that one. Getting amputated by a faunus like the Tormentor will give a person plenty of reason to hate faunus." The Knight admitted reluctantly.

"Yeah… Say, the other Eternal Laws, what are they anyway? How many are there?" The new host of the Law of Purity asked.

"Around ten." Sky started. "There's the one you have, which is Purity. Then there's Piety, Repose, Patience, Pacifism, Selflessness, Faith, Truth, Reticence, and finally, Love." He finished, getting an amazed look from Yang.

"Wow, you've certainly been busy. Who's getting which?" She asked curiously as they arrived at the house.

"Well, I was thinking of giving Piety to either Qrow or Sun. Repose to Ren. Patience to Ruby. Pacifism to Jaune. Faith to Weiss. Truth to Blake. Reticence to Nora. And finally, Selflessness to my little sister." The boy explained while they took a seat on the couch.

When Yang heard who the last one was going to, she snapped her head to him in shock.

"Why would you give the Law of Selflessness to her, of all people?!" She asked.

"Because, in order for her to not be struck by the effects of the law herself, she'll have to learn to become selfless." Sky told her. "Same thing with Blake, the Law of Truth works like my Worm God gift, only the effects are permanent and can affect the user. So if she promises not to leave again and breaks that promise..." He explained before he trailed off.

"She gets… Stoned." Yang could help but joke with a grin, causing her boyfriend to snort in amusement.

"Oh man, that was good. I gotta remember that one." He said as soon as he calmed down. "But basically, yeah. I call this: 'Force fed salvation.'If a person wishes to change but just can't seem to shake bad habits, it's sometimes necessary to force feed them the help they need for their own good."

"Yeah, and Autumn certainly needs it the most so far." Yang agreed, refusing to call her Cinder.

"Right." Sky nodded before looking at her in concern. "Speaking of Blake… I heard what happened, do you, like hate her now or something? Because I know how bad you get when your abandonment issues get reopened." He said with wariness.

His girlfriend sighed in aggravation at the topic, but decided to address it to avoid problems anyway. "Right now, I hate her. She just abruptly left when I needed her the most, _especially_ after you died! She just ran out of fear, or whatever selfish reason!" She ranted with a touch of anger.

"That seems a little too critical. I seem to remember her saying that she always preferred to be alone because everyone she ever got close to got hurt." He shrugged. "And I think you losing your arm and me getting killed was the final nail on the coffin for that assumption." He added.

"... You're sure about that?" Yang asked, feeling a bit more calm now that she had gotten some seemingly agreeable info.

"I mean, that's how I interpreted it. I could be wrong." He shrugged again. "Though given the evidence, it makes sense."

"The only way to really know is to hear it from Blake herself, though." Yang mused. They fell into a silence before Sky started another conversation.

"... While I was dead, how bad was it for you?" He asked suddenly. Yang just gave him a painful look and buried her face into his chest.

"It was horrible. I couldn't stop thinking about you and how you died. I took some counseling to try and get some help moving on, but I just… Couldn't." She mumbled into his chest.

"Do you… Do you think your soul remembered my promise and somehow made you wait for me?" He asked as he rubbed his girlfriend's back.

"I'm pretty sure that's what happened." She nodded.

"I know Ruby had to have been affected. She took counseling too, I presume?" He asked as he stroked her golden locks.

"Yeah, but for a completely different can of worms." The blonde sighed as she purred softly at the boy's stroking. That was when something clicked in her head.

"Wait… You want to give Ruby the Law of Patience? You do know she has ADHD, right?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"I know, and don't worry. I've got a plan to help her work around that." He assured the blonde in his arms.

Yang sighed as she laid back down, then after a minute she noticed it was getting dark. Smirking, she looked up at Sky with predatory eyes. "Wanna take this upstairs? Dad won't be home till late." She purred while licking her lips.

Her boyfriend smirked back at her with a raised eyebrow. He knew what she was implying. "Are we talking full action, or just a show?" He asked her.

Yang grabbed him by the hand and led him upstairs to their room, closed and locked the door, then pushed him on the bed. "How about a strip/lap dance?" She suggested.

Sky thought for a moment before a decision came to him. "I think I'll take the lap dance." He replied with a smile as he took his shirt off.

His blonde girlfriend then slowly started to relax as her clothes slid off and her golden flame energy covered her areas, before she sashayed over towards him and sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, then started rubbing her DD-cup chest up against his.

Sky groaned in pleasure as he felt her bosom rub against him, it felt really _really_ soft, and Gods above it made him want to touch them and squeeze them.

Yang leaned back as she swayed her chest from side to side, almost hypnotically. "Like what you see, my King?" She smirked as her breasts dangled in above his face as she pushed him down on the bed more.

She got her answer in the form of Sky lunging at her breasts and sucking on her right one while squeezing the left one as her energy covering disappeared, causing her to moan softly in pleasure.

"You're absolutely beautiful, my Queen, a true goddess in human form." He purred in her ear as he nibbled on it. "And I am happy that you and everything about you belongs to me."

Yang couldn't help but purr in pleasure at his actions while one of his hands squeezed her breasts and the other kneaded her ass like dough. If she wasn't on cloud nine before, she was now.

"Sky, which do you like better? My breasts - Ah! - or my ass? Ohhh fuck!" She asked through pants and moans as he gave both of those parts of her body a hard squeeze.

"Both." He replied without pausing his actions. After a few more seconds of this, he leaned back and pushed her down while looking at her naked body that was exposed to him. Yang looked away with an aroused blush as she subconsciously spread her legs to him submissively, submitting to her King without question.

"You can do anything you want to me, I am yours." She told him. The boy smiled and went down to her lower half before he started kissing it until he reached her womanhood, which Rubedo had apparently left untouched.

' _Thanks for leaving this untouched, Rubedo. Good job.'_ He thought before he started licking his Queen's pussy softly. Long, slow licks were what he used, and it caused her to go crazy, bucking her hips she tried her best to hold in her moans as he slowly started circling her clit. The blonde gasped in shock as she gripped her bed tightly. Oh, if he kept this up she was gonna _blow_!

"Sky, if you keep doing that I might, I might-AHHH!" The brawler moaned loudly before she came all over Sky's face.

' _Huh. Sweet with a touch of grape flavor… Lovely.'_ He thought in approval. "Well now, I never realized you were so easily pleased." The boy grinned as he undressed himself the rest of the way. "But now I believe it's the King's turn. Only fair, right?"

Yang blushed heavily as she looked at what her King was packing downstairs. It wasn't overly large given he was only a teenager, but it was still well above average (at around 8'9" for those who are curious) and it was hard. Gulping down her nerves, the blonde brawler slowly took her King's manhood in her hand before she slowly started to lick its length from base to tip, suck on the head for a few seconds, before inhaling it down her throat.

The Knight of Yul's eyes widened as he groaned in pleasure, Gods she was like a pro! On instinct her gripped the back of her head and thrusted deeper into her mouth while moaning.

"Fuck, Yang! How- how are you this good?" He asked her. Yang pulled back to answer.

"Rubedo made me suck a dildo." She unintentionally rhymed before resuming sucking on Sky's member.

Sky stroked her hair while she kept sucking. "I know this may seem like I'm just saying it, but I honestly wouldn't have minded if you didn't get trained by Rubedo. I didn't want to force you to become this way on my account." He said as he felt himself getting closer to his release.

"I know, but then you wouldn't experience this, would you?" She stated before going back to what she was doing, this time squishing her boobs around his member while bobbing her head up and down, causing Sky to throw his head back in pleasure. "Ready to cum, my King?" The blonde asked as she swirled her tongue around the head and kept its length smooshed in her bosom.

"Shit, Yang, I'm gonna- GAHH!" He tried to warn her when his load suddenly blasted out from his tip. The girl eagerly started to lick it up and suck any remaining semen from its source before sighing in delight.

"So tasty~!" She moaned as she swallowed it all. The girl then got on her hands and knees and showed him her peach shaped ass. "Go ahead, I'm ready. Just pick a hole, any hole."

Sky looked at the options before him and he honestly couldn't choose. Each looked so enticing. In the end, he found himself lining up with her backdoor.

"Can't let you get pregnant yet, can we?" He mused before he started pressing himself in. Yang groaned in pain but mostly pleasure as she felt her King's member enter her rear. She felt herself move on auto pilot as she bucked her hips back, trying to get more.

"So fucking _tight_!" The boy groaned in bliss as he kept pounding her ass and smacking it with every thrust. "Your ass is amazing!"

Yang didn't respond with words, just moans and screams of pleasure, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue hung out as it wagged like a dog's on a hot day. This whole session went on for fifteen minutes, Yang having orgasming twice in that time, before Sky felt his member throb again.

"I'm gonna cum, Yang!" He groaned.

"In me! In me! Cum inside-MEEEEE!" The girl screamed as she came yet again and felt her insides get injected with her King's cream. The girl panted as she laid her head on the pillows, then she slowly and shakily opened her night stand drawer, which was revealed to have a box of ultra thin and ultra lubed condoms inside. "Meant…. To… Mention these…" She panted.

"My… Bad…" Sky panted in exhaustion. "Still want… One more round? This time in your pussy?"

"Mmmm, if you wouldn't mind, my King." She sighed happily with her head on the pillows and one hand going up to her lower mouth and spreading its lips.

Sky grabbed one of the ultra thin condoms and put it on before sticking his prick in her pussy slowly. As soon as it passed her hymen, both sighed in bliss as their virginities were both lost. Yang was enjoying the pain and pleasure, so she made Sky lay back down and then started bouncing on him in a reverse cowgirl position.

"Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah AH! Oh, Sky! Your cock is so big! I'm barely able to handle it! Oh it feels so gooooood! YES! Fuck me! Make it so I won't be able to walk right for a week my King!" She moaned with every bounce causing her to speed up and her ass and tits to jiggle like jelly.

"Your pussy is so tight! It's like a snake is squeezing it!" The boy moaned in pleasure as he gripped her ass tightly. "I love your ass, it's so good! *Smack* It's perfect!"

Yang moaned when he spanked her and spun around, letting him near her bouncing tits. "If you want to suck them, go ahead. It makes me feel like a mother." She cooed.

The immortal Knight did as beckoned and latched onto her tits and sucked on one while squeezing the other, occasionally alternating to give them both equal attention. Yang moaned as he sucked on her bosom before she suddenly grabbed his head and held him where he was.

"Oh I love you Sky, l love you so much. Can't you feel it? My heart beats for you in my chest, and you're pleasuring it. I love it." She cooed before kissing him while still holding him in her breasts.

Sky listened to his blond Queen's heartbeat and heard how fast it was beating. He felt happy that he was making her feel this way. After a few minutes He felt his member throb again.

"Yang, I'm close…!" He groaned as he continued getting bounced on by the girl on top of him.

"Let it all out, let's finish our first time with a bang!" The blonde moaned.

Five seconds later, Sky blasted his last load for the night into his girlfriend. He was silently glad that he was using a condom right now. Yang shakily got off of him before he took the used condom off and put it in the trashcan next to the bed. He then pulled the covers over him and his girlfriend before he turned to her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Yang." He whispered to her as he hugged her close.

"Love you too, Sky." His girlfriend replied as they turned out the lights and slowly fell asleep.

Just as they did, Tai entered the house with Zwei and Erebus close behind. "Yang? Sky? You kids awake?" He called, but got no answer. "Huh. Must've gone to bed already." He muttered before heading to bed himself, unaware of what had happened while he was away.

 **And that's it people. And our first full length lemon too. Not too bad for your first one, huh Thermal?**

 **ThermalsniperN7: Yeah. Not too bad.**

 **These will be an occasional thing so don't expect these too often. I mean this is a plot story, not a smut story. Anyway though, hope you guys enjoyed it. Till next time!**

 **Dragon Emperor0**


	55. Vol 4 Ch 7: No Deed Goes Unpunished

**Vol: 4 Chapter 7: No Deed Goes Unpunished**

(play Strike Back (Fairy Tail) Eng. cover by Jonathan Young)

Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa

Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa

Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa

Whoa-oa-oa

-Strike back-

(Team RNJR is seen walking towards the camera before suddenly pulling out their weapons and charging forward)

I might not ever see the chance to

Change the course of history but

I'll take that chance for even the slightest possibility

I turned my back and left a fate that

I could have just accepted now I'll fight

For the future next to you, it's where I need to be

(Wolfgang is seen standing with Winter, Leopold and the Ace Ops in the middle of Anima while glaring at a group of nine silhouetted figures, which the boy then fires a shot at before the shot changes to Blake and Sun standing next to each other with nervous looks in front of Blake's parents, the father looking stern and the mother looking overjoyed)

Bring it on

'Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle, hey!

Pushing through the burning sky, burning my fire

It's like I'm slashing through the skies

I'm drowning out this nightmare!

And what I see, what's happened?

Ready to die in the now that we live in

Not scared of my past but for the future

I'm giving in, screaming for my pride!

(Yang is seen at home sitting with Erebus and Zwei on the front porch of her home still grieving for Sky before the shot changes to Sky himself in his throne world looking over it with folded arms as an image of Yang enters his mind)

Don't let your tears begin to fall

I will be screaming for you all the way

behind me

Straight for my destiny

Your smile will never let me fall

With you behind me, I'll go all the way

I'm gonna push through the pain for you and me

rest in peace

No matter what it takes!

(Images of Weiss, and Wolfgang are shown on Atlas, and Anima respectively, Weiss looking out the window while her reflection flickers to that of Wolfgang, then the shot spins and shows Wolfgang standing at the top of a hill while flipping his coin, and flips it into the air and the camera freezes on it, one of its sides, which is now corroded before the title appears in front of it)

- _Patch Island, Yang's room.-_

Both Yang and Sky slowly started to wake up from their slumber after the wild night of love they had, when there was a knock on the blonde brawler's bedroom door.

"Yang, Sky, you kids-" He started as he walked in, only to freeze at the sight before him.

Yang was currently laying on top of Sky with her hair draping over both of them, her naked chest pressed against his and their only cover being the blankets they were under. Sky just waved as he used his other hand to stroke Yang's hair to try and wake her up.

"Don't try to kill me. It won't work." He said casually.

"Unfortunately…" The elder man growled as he glared at Sky. "But I'm still lecturing both of you!" He added.

This caused Yang to groan as she opened her eyes with a deadpan look on her face. "You can _not_ be serious right now."

"Sadly, dear, I think he is." Sky groaned in irritation. "Seriously, he has to have been in this situation when he was our age." He added, baiting his trap.

"No kidding." The girl said, burying her face in his chest.

"What the-?! I was not!" He denied… And was promptly turned to stone temporarily. The couple looked at Taiyang with deadpan expressions before facepalming.

"I knew it. He's a hypocrite." The Knight said boredly.

"I can't believe he tried to lecture us." Came the blond dragon's statement.

"Yeah. Me too." Sky nodded as they crawled out of bed and got dressed.

(Elsewhere)

- _Schnee manor, Atlas-_

Weiss sat on her bed as she listened to her father (which is debatable) ramble on pointlessly with an irritated look on her face. He was _still_ trying to keep a hold on her life when it was made explicitly clear that he couldn't control her anymore.

"This is completely unacceptable! How could you, a Schnee, have romantic feelings for a-a _faunus_ of all things?" He questioned while shuddering. "Urg, the thought alone makes me shudder."

' _THAT'S IT!'_ Weiss thought angrily, having enough of her new boyfriend being dissed by her so-called 'father.' A power flex was in order, it seemed.

"Shut UP!" Weiss yelled, causing the 'patriarch' of the Schnee family to look at her with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?" He asked, thinking he'd heard her wrong.

"I said SHUT UP! I have had it up to here with you dissing my boyfriend, you racist asshole! It's already been stated before: YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER ME ANYMORE!" She practically screamed, anger in her eyes as she glared at Jacques.

"I am your father, and you will-" He tried to say before he was suddenly forced to the ground by a glyph Weiss had made at his feet. He struggled to get back to his feet as the Schnee turned Iron Lady walked up to him and placed her heel on his head, pinning him down.

"I have done nothing but try to uphold the Schnee family name, a name you married into, a name you have _disgraced_ for too long. And I have had _ENOUGH_!" She then took her foot off and allowed him to get up before getting in his face again. "The legacy of this family isn't yours to lead, it's _mine_ and I refuse to let you drag it through the mud!"

Jacques, predictably, tried to slap his defiant daughter, but the blow was blocked by her raised arm. He looked into her eyes and felt a shiver travel up his spine when he saw the fire in her eyes blazing without restraint.

"I am now an official Iron Lady of the Order, and I will do what I please, away from you!" She snapped at him with defiance and confidence in her eyes as she used her free hand to fix her ponytail into its original side style.

Meanwhile, Wolfgang was just now entering the grounds, and was promptly met by Klein, the Butler.

"Thanks for letting me in. It's Klein, right?" The faunus asked.

"Correct. How may I be of assistance?" The kind butler asked.

"Well I'm here for Weiss. My parents want to meet her, so I was gonna bring her to Felwinter's Peak with me so she could see the Iron Temple where I live." Wolfgang explained.

"She's most likely in her room, though her father was rather angry, and he does get very… Violent sometimes." The man sighed.

"I swear, if he's knocked so much as a _hair_ out of place…!" The wolf faunus growled with murder in his eyes.

"I wouldn't be too concerned. If that confidence surge is anything to go by, then I doubt she's hurt. In fact, she may actually fight back now." Klein said, causing Wolfgang to calm down.

' _I hope I arrive in the middle of that kind of show.'_ The wolf faunus thought, finding the idea of his girlfriend smacking her father around attractive.

As he made his way through the manor again, he was then met by the scent of a familiar perfume and the smell of alcohol. ' _Who could that be?_ ' He wondered.

His answer was a woman in her mid forties. She had white hair like Weiss that was done up in a low hanging bun/ponytail, and was wearing a very prim and proper blouse and pants combo with a brooch clasping it together over her chest, which seemed to be as large as Foxxianna's at a small E-cup. Though her beautiful features were tainted by a tired look on her face that seemed permanent.

Oh, and she was currently holding a glass of red wine in her hand. This was Willow Schnee, Weiss's mother and the family's mostly absent matriarch.

Wolfgang frowned when he saw the red wine glass in her hands, having a pretty good idea of why she had it. He didn't like that she was trying to basically commit the slowest suicide on record. Still, he knew that he had to be as gentle with his words as he could right now.

"Hey, you must be Willow, Weiss's mom." The boy said in as light a tone as he could muster given the circumstances. "I'm Wolfgang, Weiss's boyfriend, it's uh, nice to meet you. Though I kinda wish it were under better circumstances…"

The woman looked at him in slight confusion. "I'm sorry…?" She asked as if she hadn't heard him.

"I said I'm Weiss' boyfriend." Wolfgang repeated softly.

"You are? Weiss never mentioned you." Willow stated.

"Well, you're learning now. Would you happen to know where Weiss is at the moment?" The wolf faunus asked gently, getting a small chuckle from the sad mother.

"Not to sound rude, but you're a wolf faunus, right? I'm sure you can sniff her out with that strong nose of yours." She replied before she took a sip of her wine. Wolfgang frowned at her reply. Sure, it was true, but he still felt a bit offended by how… Detached from her family she seemed to be.

"I can, but I was hoping..: Ah never mind." The boy sighed as he pulled his hood over his head. "It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Schnee." He said as he walked past her.

After a few minutes of trying to follow Weiss's scent, he soon found himself at her room, where Whitley was waiting outside. Seeing the snot nosed little brat made the Wolf faunus's blood boil.

"Oh look, a stray dog. Do I need to call the guards to throw you out?" Whitely taunted.

"Go suck a cock, you little snot nosed prick." Wolfgang snapped, his hand hovering over his sword's hilt. "Where's Weiss?" He asked curtly.

"Getting put in her place by father." Was the little kid's reply. He even had the nerve to say it with a smile.

Wolfgang was about to burst in when Jacques suddenly came out and stumbled momentarily before collapsing in a heap, much to the boy's surprise… Well, mostly Whitely's. Wolfgang just whipped out his scroll and took a picture with a grin. A moment later, Weiss came out, looking pleased with herself.

"And _that's_ why I'm out of your grasp." She stated before she saw Wolfgang standing there with an approving look.

"Well well well, seems like you really are an ice queen." He chuckled while rubbing her on the head. "Good job, princess." He praised his girlfriend.

Weiss blushed at his words and action, but made no move to get his hand off her head. In fact, she liked the feeling. "Th-thanks." She replied with a stutter.

"Come on, let's high tail it outta here before he causes a ruckus." The boy said as he led her outside to an airship that was being piloted by a Red Jack robotic frame and his brother, Leopold.

"Is your girlfriend aboard?" The elder sibling asked his younger brother.

"Yup. Let's get moving before shit happens." Wolfgang replied, getting a nod in return.

"Alright, and here." Leo said as he tossed his brother a gold coin, it was his coin, but instead of being one sided, it now had his symbol: a silver image of a white and black wolf in a yin and yang spiral around each other on the other side. "Here's your newly casted coin you asked for. But what's with the new symbol?"

"I thought it was about time I showed everyone what mine really was." The boy shrugged as he held Weiss's hand. "Are you ready to go to the Iron Temple?" He asked her.

Weiss looked at him with wide eyes. "We're heading for the Iron Temple?!" She asked with shock and excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, dad said he and mom wanted to meet you, and that he had something he wanted me to do, so I gotta head back home anyway." Wolfgang nodded.

Weiss had to do her best to keep herself from dancing. She had secretly wondered what the Iron Temple looked like up close for years, and her boyfriend was going to show her! This was the best day of her life!

"Can't wait." The girl smiled as she leaned on his shoulder with a happy sigh.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Island of Patch-_

Sky and Yang were currently having class with Professor Goodwitch, both looking forward to the action they would be experiencing. Before they left the house, they had left a note taped to Tai's chest explaining what happened for him to read when he was out of range of Sky's Worm God gift. They idly wondered how he was going to react to getting turned to stone.

"Would Sky Obsidian and Yang Xiao Long step into the arena please." The (former?) deputy headmistress of Beacon called out, prompting the two to smirk and head down to the arena to fight, their blood crying for combat.

"No hard feelings when I kick your ass, okay Sky?" Yang said while getting ready.

"Please, if you beat me, I'll let you be on top tonight." The boy smiled, unsheathing his sword.

Glynda chose to pretend she never heard that. "Fighters ready?" She asked, getting nods from the couple in return. "BEGIN!" She shouted as she waved her hand downwards.

Yang was the first to attack, sending several blows at her boyfriend who blocked them with his sword. Sky then went on the offensive and managed to get a few blows in, but Yang's semblance just absorbed the energy behind them for her to use in her counterattack. She proceeded to send several blows at Sky, who barely managed to dodge them, though a few struck home.

The semi-immortal Knight quickly put Undying Fury away and whipped out Prologue and Epilogue before he sent a barrage of bullets at his girlfriend, the blond brawler evading the rounds with little effort. Acting fast, Sky changed his pistols to dagger mode and began slashing away at Yang, who punched back to meet his slashes. This exchange went on for two minutes, their arms becoming a blur in the process.

The audience watching the fight looked on with awe in their eyes as they watched the two try to get through each other's defences, with some even losing track of their movements.

Feeling like this went on long enough, Sky quickly swept Yang's feet out from under her before he pinned her down, Epilogue's blade pointed at her throat.

"I win." He smirked at his Queen, who smirked right back at him.

"Heh, yeah you do." She conceded before Sky helped her up. Glynda then took the stage to explain what to learn from the duo's fight.

"Your reaction time is slower." Sky noted before whispering. "Is it the arm?"

"I think so. It'll take a bit to get used to. I'd give it… A month, maybe? Before I'm used to it." She whispered back.

"And your human arm? I saw it, well, trembling before we started to fight." The boy added. Yang sighed at that.

"I'm still haunted by that moment." Was all she responded with. Sky didn't need to ask what she was talking about to know what was causing her arm to tremble. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to comfort her. She leaned on his shoulder in response.

"Don't worry. It'll fade in time." Sky assured his girlfriend in a gentle tone.

"I hope so…" She sighed. They sat there for a minute as Goodwitch finished her lecture, then Yang smirked up at Sky. "So, since you won… Guess that means you're still on top tonight?"

"Heh, yep." He smirked as he hugged her gently.

"Wonder what my dad did when he was a kid. Probably something really corny." The blonde chuckled.

"What, you think he and your mom had sex on the roof or something?" Sky asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yang paused for a moment. "... Weirdly enough, I feel like that's exactly what happened." She said with a perplexed tone, which made Sky blink.

"Huh, that is weird." He commented.

After school they decided to ask just that. While they were eating, Yang decided to ask the question as her father was drinking.

"So, dad. What was it like when you slept with mom for the first time?" She asked.

Tai nearly choked on his water when that question was asked by his own flesh and blood. "W-what possessed you to ask that?!" He asked as he cleared his windpipe.

"Well, you obviously must have done something with her before you had me, so I wanna know what it was." The blonde said before looking at Sky. "Purely for research purposes, of course." She added, and was thankfully not turned to stone.

"You know what's gonna happen if you lie." Sky pitched in.

The older man sighed as he put his drink down. "Okay okay, your mother and I did go at it a couple times… One of which may or may not have been on the roof of our dorms during our second year after our first date..:"

"Called it." Yang chirped as she high-fived Sky, causing the elder blond man to groan.

"You two are gonna give me grey hairs one of these days…" He grumbled, causing the two young warriors to chuckle.

(Elsewhere)

-Forests of Anima-

Team RNJR was trying to help a still injured Qrow through their journey to Haven, but it was becoming increasingly more and more difficult because the treatment that Ren had whipped up was slowly running out.

Eventually, they hit a fork in the road. A sign placed there indicated what was in which direction. One sign pointed to the right and had 'Mistral' written on it. The other pointed left and had 'Kuroyuri' written on it, but it was crossed out, indicating that it was destroyed in the past.

"Which way do we go?" Ruby asked.

Nora took Ren's hand as it clenched into a fist, he recognized the name 'Kuroyuri' all too well. And it made him angry.

"Ren…" Nora got out in worry.

"We should go this way, it's the shortest route." Jaune said, pointing to the Kuroyuri sign. "If we go the other way it'll take too long and with Qrow's bad luck, well…"

"Let's split up. We'll take the long way while you and Ruby take Qrow down the short way." Ren decided.

"Wha- Ren, what are you-?" The blonde knight tried to question.

"Kid, don't argue, if your friend says it's the best way then that's probably the case." Qrow told the boy, taking a quick sip of the treatment.

"You guys sure about this?" Ruby asked. Ren just nodded silently in reply. "Okay. Jaune, let's move!" Ruby urged, prompting Jaune to pick up the other side of Qrow's stretcher and help carry him in the direction of Kuroyuri while Ren and Nora went down the path to Mistral.

In the distance there was the sound of huge hooves clomping and something dragging on the ground before it stopped and then a few seconds later a loud shriek was heard soon after.

(Elsewhere)

- _Iron Temple, Solitas-_

Weiss was practically vibrating in joy as she looked around her surroundings. She had been looking forward to a day like this for a long time, and now it was happening.

In the Iron Temple were walls lined with stone carvings of past battles and large statues of Iron Lords and Ladies new and old, as well as the fact that the entire place was lit by torches, and fire pot chandeliers powered by solar dust. But there was one thing that caught her attention right away.

It was a stone tapestry depicting a wolf faunus warrior with various objects about him: a staff, a sword, a crown on his head, and a lamp on his waist. He also had an odd looking necklace around his neck, one shaped like an hourglass. The other image was of a woman surrounded by Grimm. The two seemed to be fighting. The tapestry was behind an altar that had a silver, and gold crown with a blue gem on it.

"What's that?" She asked. Wolfgang was about to answer, but was interrupted.

"That, my child, is the Oracle Crown." A deep male voice said behind the two.

Weiss and Wolfgang turned around and were greeted with Deus standing there along with Fay, the two having been expecting them to arrive.

"What does it do?" The former heiress asked.

"This relic was created by the Order's founders during the Dark Age. Lord Radagast petitioned the King of Vale to allow him to use the Relic of Creation." The man began.

"A staff that can create anything, which is being held in Atlas Academy." Wolfgang interjected. "It's part of a set of four."

"To create the Crown, it can allow the wearer to see into the future and allow them to see various possible futures as well." Deus continued. "It is the Order's most guarded possession."

"Has there ever been any attempts to steal it?" Weiss asked.

"Many, but even if someone were to steal it, they would never be able to use it." The man stated.

"It can only be used by a young, virgin woman who is of a pure heart, strong mind and kind soul. These all must be present for the crown to properly function." Fay explained. Weiss' mind immediately decided that Ruby would be a likely candidate to use the crown, given her characteristics.

' _She does feel like a shoe-in for using it.'_ She mused in her head.

"The first one to use the crown was the one to tell Lord Radagast the King of Seasons prophecy." Wolfgang added. "That's the Order's most guarded secret. And there's only one or two people who know it outside of the Order. One being Ozpin."

"And the other being General Ironwood?" Weiss guessed.

"Yeah. In fact…" He then gestured to the stone tapestry. "That's what that tapestry is depicting. It's talking about a wolf faunus who's going to use all four relics, powers of the maidens, and his own ability to control time to defeat the greatest threat to Remnant: Salem, the Black Queen."

"Who?" Weiss asked with a tilted head.

"You're looking at him." The boy told her. "But I won't be able to do it alone, the prophecy also mentioned that I'd need the help of a dark king, four girls of red, white, black and yellow, a silver eyed warrior, and an old wizard."

"Okay, I can tell I'm one of the four girls and who the other girls are, but who's the dark king?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"I have no idea, but I feel like I'm gonna find out pretty soon." Wolfgang replied. He then turned to his parents and then gestured to Weiss before chuckling nervously. "Mom, Dad, this is Weiss, my uh, girlfriend."

"Hello." Weiss said cheerfully while also bowing out of courtesy.

"Hello, young Schnee. A pleasure to meet you." Deus greeted with a bow.

Fay, however, took a more direct approach by immediately swallowing the girl in her large bosom, which sandwiched the poor girl to where she couldn't see or breathe.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sweetie." She cooed happily even as Weiss struggled to escape.

"Mom stop suffocating her." Wolfgang sighed.

Weiss couldn't believe what she was experiencing. She had never really been held like this by anyone in her family, not even her own mother, so this was entirely new to her.

"This is nice…" The girl sighed happily as she relaxed into Fay's embrace.

Wolfgang looked at the girl's expression and smiled. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying." He told her as the two women broke from the hug.

The boy led her upstairs and then turned to a door that had his symbol on it and opened it, inside was a large bed with black sheets, furs and quilts on it as well as some pillows. There was also a desk, a fireplace, and a fire dust chandelier. Lastly the room also had a TV and a bookshelf, as well as two large dog beds that Dread and Fang were currently sleeping in.

Weiss, upon seeing the two sleeping wolves, had to restrain herself from gushing over how cute they looked when they slept. Then she realized something.

"Wait, isn't this your room?" She asked with a _very_ deep blush as she realized it.

"Correction: It's _our_ room now." Her boyfriend corrected with a smile as he ushered her in.

The girl slowly sat down on the bed and immediately took note of how soft it was, the pelts, quilts and furs almost lulling her to lay on them by just stroking it. Wolfgang sat on the bed with her and took her hand and held it gently as he intertwined their fingers.

"I love you, Princess." He told her as he pecked her on the lips.

Weiss blushed even more than she already was before she smiled and proceeded to hug him. The wolf faunus then continued to kiss her from her lips, to her cheek, her jaw, until he reached her neck, which he proceeded to suck and nibble on. This chain of actions caused Weiss to gasp and moan in pleasure as the two fell back on the soft covers of their shared bed.

"Your skin is so soft… And delicious." The faunus growled aggressively as he kept attacking the girl's neck.

"Oh god…!" The new Iron Lady moaned as he kept going, kissing and licking her until he reached where her dress still was.

"May I?" He asked her as he tugged at her dress, wanting to get her permission before he went any further, he was nothing if not a gentleman.

"You may." Weiss breathed, her body wanting more of what was being given.

Wolfgang obeyed his princess without hesitation and slowly started to remove her dress and other pieces of clothing until she was only in her underwear. He then removed his own, and accidentally threw his pants on top of Dread, who promptly shook it off.

Wolfgang went on to make out heavily with Weiss, the snow-themed girl moaning in delight the whole time. After a moment, Wolfgang unhooked her bra and tossed it away, causing Weiss to blush tomato red as she realized her chest was bare to her boyfriend.

The boy looked at his girlfriend's chest, it hadn't changed much, it had grown from a straight A-cup to a small B-cup, but honestly he didn't care. He preferred her small size anyway. Leaning down he started kissing her chest and then swirled his tongue around the pink cap of her left breast before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

Weiss threw her head back with wide eyes in response to the action. She felt Wolfgang suck on her left breast as much as he could, the suction feeling increasing as he did so. After a minute, he released her breast with an audible pop that, somehow, didn't wake up Dread or Fang.

Then he did the same thing to her right breast, and when he finished, her breasts were covered in saliva and her nipples were now stiff. A sign that she was very much stimulated, though that could have been just as easily inferred by the fact that her panties were currently soaked.

"Looks like someone's eager." Wolfgang commented with a grin.

Weiss panted as she looked at him with her blush deepening. "It's because you're being an absolute animal." She gasped.

"Are you complaining, though?" He asked as he went down and removed her panties with his teeth and threw them elsewhere.

"No… OH _shit_!" She said before moaning loudly as he started lapping up the juices of her lower half ravenously, paying special attention to her clit. Weiss reflexively put her hands on the back of Wolfgang's head, keeping him there and pushing him deeper in.

This didn't bother the boy though, since he was more than happy to please his princess in any way she desired. So he kept licking, sucking and lapping at her womanhood as wildly as he knew how, pure primal instincts telling him to do one thing: Please his alpha female.

"Shit, Wolfgang! If you keep this up, I'll- AAH!" Weiss tried to say before she released, her juices splashing over her alpha male's face.

Wolfgang lapped all her juices up and then growled in satisfaction while he wiped his mouth. "You taste like white cherry, mmmm I knew I loved how you tasted." He purred huskily as he continued to trail kisses up her body until he reached her lips and forced his tongue inside her mouth.

Weiss pushed her tongue back in a bid to put up a fight, which she lost and now had Wolfgang's tongue exploring her mouth while she also tasted her own juices, which made her hornier.

Wolfgang separated from her as a string of saliva connected their mouths. "Now I think it's your turn to pleasure your alpha." He growled in a husk tone as he removed his boxer briefs.

Weiss wasn't sure if all the blood in her body went to her head or not due to how badly she was blushing. Wolfgang wasn't that big (only 7'9"), but he was still pretty large for his age. The former heiress gasped as she looked at the now fully erect organ.

"What-What am I supposed to do?" She asked nervously. It was a fair question since she was currently a virgin, and Wolfgang was only able to pleasure her as he did because of his feral instincts, so he probably didn't really know either. But she needed to know.

"Let your instincts guide you. Other than that, be creative." Wolfgang advised. This made the former heiress gulp as she shakily took a hold of her man's rod and slowly started to stroke it, which evicted a low growl from the wolf boy. Weiss continued stroking the raging member of her man before deciding to change gears and took half of his length in her mouth in one go.

"Ohhhrrooooo! That feels great!" He howled, holding her in place.

Weiss smiled internally at his praise and continued what she was doing. This continued for about two minutes, with Wolfgang even moving a little to help her, before he felt himself reaching his own climax.

"Fuck! Weiss, I'm gonna- GAH!" Wolfgang tried to warn her only for his load to release into her mouth mid sentence.

The action caused Weiss's eyes to widen and her cheeks to puff up while the thick white fluid entered her mouth and some went down her throat. Wolfgang slowly pulled out as Weiss forced herself to swallow.

"Urg, that's going to be difficult to get used to…" She said, shivering. "It's so _salty_."

"Foxxianna mentioned it _was_ an acquired taste…" Wolfgang nodded.

The wolf faunus then got on top of his girlfriend and lined himself at her entrance. He stopped before he looked at Weiss's face and noted the nervous look she had.

"Are you scared of getting pregnant at 18?" He asked.

"No, today's a safe day for me. I'm just, scared it'll hurt…" She whimpered, before looking away. "And don't get any ideas of laughing at me about it!"

"Relax. You've got every right to be scared of the pain, but don't worry. I'll be gentle." Her alpha replied in a gentle tone. To distract her from the pain, he decided to kiss her as he slowly pushed in, immediately taking away both their virginities and causing Weiss to tear up slightly.

When the kiss ended, Weiss whimpered in pain from what she was feeling. Wolfgang saw this and began licking away at her tears in an attempt to make her feel better.

"We are now one, my alpha female." He growled softly in her ear. "You are now mine and mine alone."

"I… I feel so… Happy." Weiss breathed as the pain started to fade. As soon as he was sure that the pain was gone, Wolfgang then started to move his hips back and forth slowly to get her started, the girl instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist as he went to town and started thrusting faster like an actual animal.

Weiss felt the urge to howl much like her lover did and so she proceeded to do exactly that, Dread and Fang not even stirring in response. Either they were really asleep or just ignoring it, they didn't know or care.

"Woooolfgaaaaaannnng!" The white haired girl nearly screamed in bliss as she kept getting shaken around as if she were on a jack hammer, pleasure shooting through every nerve in her body as she and her wolfish lover made passionate and primal love to each other like the beasts they were.

"Weiss, I'm getting close…! In or out?!" He growled as he kept humping away without slowing down.

"In, fill me up my love!" She moaned as she held him close. Wolfgang groaned as he did so, but before all his load could go in, his girlfriend's womb couldn't handle it, so he let the rest go all over her.

The two lovers panted as they lay there, basking in the afterglow of their love making. They looked at each other with love in their eyes before they kissed passionately. As they separated, Weiss scooped up the semen all over her and devoured it, licking her lips happily.

"Fucking hell, I love you so much, Weiss." Wolfgang said with a smile.

The girl got under the covers with him as the furs and quilts warmed them from the cold air of Solitas outside and the fireplace roared near them. She climbed on top of him and laid her body onto his, her head on his chest, listening to his heart. "I love you too, my precious little Wolfie." She cooed as she kissed him softly, her eyes closed.

Wolfgang smiled at his alpha female as he kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her before both he and she fell asleep in each other's arms.

This was a night he was sure Blake and Foxxianna would have read about in one of their erotic novels, only this was real.

 **Dragon Emperor0: here's a reference for Wolfgang's symbol: image-309900652/stock-vector-vector-illustration-of-a-symbol-of-yin-and-yang-wolf-swallowing-of-the-sun-celtic-style-sign-of-ht**


	56. Vol 4 Ch 8: Much Needed Talks

**Vol: 4 Chapter 8: Much needed talks.**

 **(play Strike Back (Fairy Tail) Eng. cover by Jonathan Young)**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa**

 **-Strike back-**

( _Team RNJR is seen walking towards the camera before suddenly pulling out their weapons and charging forward_ )

 **I might not ever see the chance to**

 **Change the course of history but**

 **I'll take that chance for even the slightest possibility**

 **I turned my back and left a fate that**

 **I could have just accepted now I'll fight**

 **For the future next to you, it's where I need to be**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing with Winter, Leopold and the Ace Ops in the middle of Anima while glaring at a group of nine silhouetted figures, which the boy then fires a shot at before the shot changes to Blake and Sun standing next to each other with nervous looks in front of Blake's parents, the father looking stern and the mother looking overjoyed_ )

 **Bring it on**

 **'Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle, hey!**

 **Pushing through the burning sky, burning my fire**

 **It's like I'm slashing through the skies**

 **I'm drowning out this nightmare!**

 **And what I see, what's happened?**

 **Ready to die in the now that we live in**

 **Not scared of my past but for the future**

 **I'm giving in, screaming for my pride!**

( _Yang is seen at home sitting with Erebus and Zwei on the front porch of her home still grieving for Sky before the shot changes to Sky himself in his throne world looking over it with folded arms as an image of Yang enters his mind_ )

 **Don't let your tears begin to fall**

 **I will be screaming for you all the way**

 **behind me**

 **Straight for my destiny**

 **Your smile will never let me fall**

 **With you behind me, I'll go all the way**

 **I'm gonna push through the pain for you and me**

 **rest in peace**

 **No matter what it takes!**

( _Images of Weiss, and Wolfgang are shown on Atlas, and Anima respectively, Weiss looking out the window while her reflection flickers to that of Wolfgang, then the shot spins and shows Wolfgang standing at the top of a hill while flipping his coin, and flips it into the air and the camera freezes on it, one of its sides, which is now corroded before the title appears in front of it_ )

 _-Wolfgang and Weiss' room, Iron Temple.-_

It was morning on Solitas now and the sun was starting to rise on the faces of Felwinter Peak and the Iron Hill, illuminating the stone walls of the fabled Iron Temple as most of its occupants were either training, entering the Iron Banner, or crafting weapons and leaving for missions.

Two occupants in particular, however, were still sleeping. Wolfgang and Weiss slept in their shared room peacefully with smiles on their faces after what had happened the night before while Dread and Fang slept through it all. They continued to do so until…

 _ **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The couple screamed in fright as they scrambled under the covers in response to the noise. Once they regained their bearings, they turned to glare at the one who did it, who just so happened to be Leopold using an air horn.

"Bro, what the actual fuck?!" Wolfgang barked angrily, forgetting his current state of dress for the moment along with Weiss.

"Time to wake up kids. And you should be glad that I didn't use the old bugle." The older Prowl brother retorted, putting away his air horn. "Anyway, get dressed, you two. Time to get the day started." He stated, not even reacting to Weiss' state of dress.

"Why is he not uncomfortable with seeing us both naked?" The former Schnee heiress whispered.

"That's because of me, mostly. He's seen me naked enough times to build up an immunity to it." Her boyfriend replied with a shrug as he put his boxers on.

Weiss couldn't stop herself from blushing as she put her clothes on. "I'm still trying to get used to it myself." She said.

"Don't worry. It shouldn't take you too long to adjust to it." The wolf faunus stated as he put his pants on.

"What kind of mission do you think you'll get today? Assuming you get those regularly, that is." Weiss asked as she put her bra on.

"I usually just spend my days running in the Crucible or Iron Banner honestly." The boy shrugged before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Though now I may have a third pass time." He added with a grin, causing the girl in his arms to blush.

"Let's get some things done and maybe I'll give you a quickie later." She told him. "Maybe."

"A quickie? Pfft, lame. Those are no fun." Wolfgang said with a half-hearted scoff.

Weiss rolled her eyes as they left her room. A couple minutes later, they were met by Lady Fay who was holding a set of new clothes.

"Hello you two. Weiss, dear, I had our armorsmith make this new combat dress for you, I hope you like it." The woman told her as she handed the girl the clothes.

"Oh, thank you." The snow themed Iron Lady replied with a smile before retreating to a changing room to put it on.

After a few minutes she came out and was now dressed in her new attire. It was a set of armored robes with white pants, blue greaves, white high heeled boots, a blue and white chest plate with her symbol painted in white, white long sleeve shirt and had blue gauntlets, lastly she had a white long coat with a frilly collar and blue on the inside with her symbol on the back.

"Wow, this is _so_ much more comfortable than I thought it would be!" She exclaimed as she did a spin. "And it feels so balanced, too. I'm definitely liking this so far." She added with a smile.

"Looks good on ya." Wolfgang nodded.

Fay smiled as she watched Weiss twirl again. "I always wanted a daughter that I could spoil like this, now it seems I have one." She said, causing Weiss to give her a hug. "And it seems you never got the motherly affection you should have gotten growing up. I can fix that." She added with a smile as she hugged the girl back.

"No kidding." Wolfgang nodded in agreement. "So, any errands from dad today?"

"One, actually. He said that James called and he said that his sensors detected a massive wave of energy that covered the whole world a few days ago." His mother replied, getting Wolfgang's attention.

"Was this at around the time I was in Menagerie?" He asked.

"The very same, apparently its ground zero point was on an island called Patch." The woman nodded.

Wolfgang looked down in thought. The ground zero area was Patch? Why there, of all places? His mind went back to the familiar feeling he got from the wave. Only his rival had that kind of feel to it, but he was dead… So how did Sky fit into this?

' _If he is alive, why didn't he call anyone to-... Oh. He probably lost his scroll after he died.'_ He thought. ' _Only one way to know what's happened for sure.'_ He decided.

"When do I leave for Patch?" He asked as he finished his musings.

"As soon as possible. And Weiss, you'll be staying here so I can help you with getting back your training with your semblance." Fay instructed.

"Okay. It'll be nice to do that." Weiss replied, looking forward to spending time with Fay.

Wolfgang nodded as he turned to leave, getting on an airship with one of the Red Jack frames and flying off towards Patch.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Island of Patch, Xiao Long backyard-_

Yang and Tai were having a sparring session with Zwei, Erebus and Sky sitting off to the side, watching the match unfold. The two teens had already finished school for the day, so there wasn't much to worry about.

The father and daughter duo were currently trading blows and the blonde was also incorporating kicks into her fighting style, which was something Sky hadn't figured she'd try. But then she tried to activate her new battle form to try and boost her power, only for Tai to redirect her momentum and send her flat on the ground, her mostly bare body slamming into the grass.

"And that's that." The older man said.

Yang sighed in aggravation as she sat up, flexing her robotic arm as it burned with solar dust and her newly strengthened aura claws. "Still getting used to it." She sighed.

"I don't expect you to get used to it overnight, you know. I expect you to take your time with that." Sky pitched in. "You are getting better, though. That much is certain." He added as Zwei came up to them with some rags, which the father-daughter duo took and wiped their foreheads with.

"Not fast enough." She grumbled.

"Yeah well I know another reason why you messed up." Tai said.

"Why? Because I was sloppy?" The Law of Purity asked.

"No. Because you were using your semblance too much. You have to realize yours is akin to having a temper tantrum-" He began before Sky cut him off.

"No no no. Not a tantrum, too childish." He stated.

"What would you call it then? A mood swing?" Tai asked, getting a deadpan look in return.

"... No. That would imply she's pregnant." He replied dully, causing the father to wince.

"Good point." He conceded. "What should it be called then?" He asked.

"A berserker's rage. You should know those types of people tend to do reckless things when they're pissed to hell and back" He said before turning to Yang. "No offense, love." He told her.

"None taken." She shrugged.

"But besides that, I don't think her semblance is the problem." Sky said. "It's her temper, and her habit of acting on a hair trigger of impulse."

"Huh?" Was Tai's intelligent response.

"Whenever she sees someone she cares about being faced with injury or… Death, she rushes in without a plan and that can cost her something." He explained, hesitating at the death part. "Now, I know that having a short fuse is a core part of who she is, and I'm not gonna change that, but I will at least try to teach her to control her anger to a point." He said, causing Yang to smile before getting up and hugging him.

"Thanks, sweetie." She said.

"Hey, what's up with this energy on her body, anyway?" Tai asked curiously.

"Oh, right, I never told you. I made a set of ten Eternal Laws that act similarly to the Worm God gifts, and Yang received one of them during her first trip into the Hellmouth." Sky explained with Yang continuing to hug him, getting an intrigued look from his Queen's father.

"Which one?" He asked.

"I got the Law of Purity. Anyone who thinks impure thoughts of me or any unwanted ones to others, anyone except Sky will get their strength drained and also get sterilized." She explained as she disengaged from the hug, her King having given her all the details.

"In short, it's the ultimate anti-rape sheild." Sky summarized, getting an approving looked from Tai.

"Only the best for her, huh?" He mused before getting an evil grin. "I'd like to see idiots try to steal her from you!" He cackled.

"Trust me, I'm looking forward to that." He replied with his own evil grin. The exchange between them caused Yang to roll her eyes in amusement.

' _Boys will be boys… I do dare some idiots to try me, though.'_ She mused internally.

"Though regardless, I think you got a point there, Sky. Though you do realize your impulse control could use some work too, right?" The man noted.

"Trust me, I know. As much as I hate to say it, death is an effective teacher." He replied somberly.

That caused them to go quiet for a bit before Erebus dissolved the tense atmosphere by chasing Zwei around the backyard, causing the three to look at them and smile.

"Dad, I'm thinking about taking Sky to Mom's grave later. You okay with that?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, just be back for dinner, okay?" Tai nodded. "And for the love of god, don't take a detour for a quickie, okay? Save that for the bedroom."

"Oh please, we're not that bad, we've only done it once." Yang retorted, rolling her eyes, her clothes returning to normal.

"I get the feeling we're gonna take a detour against our wills for some reason, though…" Sky muttered.

 _-Thirty minutes later-_

Yang was now leading Sky on the path to Summer's grave, the blonde having warned him that there were Grimm along the way, so they would likely have to fight along the way. As they walked…

"Okay, this is weird. Where are the Grimm?" Sky asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Must be our lucky day, I guess. Let's keep moving." Yang replied as she walked.

That's when the ground started to shake as the area in front of them started cracking and falling away and a massive sinkhole formed as a large wriggling creature burst from the subterranean surface. It was a titanic worm Grimm with large whiskers around its mouth.

"Huh. I was wondering when you'd show up, Yul." Sky said, causing Yang to snap her head to him.

"Yul?!" She questioned in shock. She wasn't expecting the Honest Worm to arrive at Patch, so this was something that surprised her.

" **I see you were able to unlock the fruits of your many conquests, O Warrior Mine."** Yul spoke. " **Am I correct that you will want answers?"** He asked.

"You are." Sky replied.

" **Then speak your mind. And all will be revealed."** The worm prompted.

"Over the course of my life outside the kingdoms, I slaughtered many Grimm. Did you send them after me to help me build my throne world?" He asked.

" **I did, and as you can see, you being here is proof that it was not in vain."** The eldest of the Five replied, causing Yang to silently agree with Yul on that one.

"And the Grimm's master, do you know who they are?" He asked.

" **A deceitful dark witch named Salem. She is the one who ordered the death of your parents."** Yul replied, pissing Sky off but he kept a lid on it for now.

"Can we stop her?" Sky questioned. "Does she have the loyalty of any other Grimm Knights?"

" **You cannot stop her as you are now, and she has the loyalty of three of the other Knights: The Knights of Eir, Ur and Akka are the ones she has the loyalty of."** The giant worm replied.

"And Xol? We have a few friends who're on Solitas and we want to make sure he won't attack them." Sky asked.

" **He too has rebelled, but for his own selfish reasons. His Knight, a necromancer, has chosen to stay by his side."** Came Yul's reply, which caused Yang to feel sick.

"Why did it have to be a necromancer…?" She asked in dismay.

Yul then turned his attention to the girl. " **This one smells of magic."** He said before turning back to his ward. " **Is this your doing, O Warrior Mine?"**

"It is. I created my own aura Grimm in my throne world, and it seems that magic is able to be used there." Sky replied, earning Yul's interest.

" **You made things that are of value."** He stated, getting a nod in return.

"Yes. With inspiration from the Worm God gifts, I created the Ten Eternal Laws." Sky revealed, getting a hum from Yul in response.

" **Interesting."** The Grimm then turned towards the east and growled. " **Time is short, I must go. Until we meet again."** He said before he burrowed away again. Yang and Sky just stared at where Yul burrowed in silence for a moment before Yang spoke up.

"So… Still wanna visit Summer's grave?" She asked, trying to break the ice.

"Honestly, I don't think we have enough time to do so after what just happened." Sky replied in a tired tone.

"... Yeah, you're probably right. What made Yul take off like that, though?" The Law of Purity asked as the duo began walking back to the house.

"Not sure. If I had to guess, it's probably one of the other five worms intruding in Yul's territory." The King replied.

"That's not good." The blonde said as they kept walking to the house from Summer's grave.

(Elsewhere)

- _Menagerie, Belladonna House.-_

Blake was standing on her family's balcony looking out over Kuo Kuana as it was covered in the night sky, when Kali came up to her holding a tray.

"Here, take this to your father." She told her daughter.

"What? Why?" The girl asked.

"You've never been very talkative, but that boy you brought home loves to run his mouth, I want to hear more stories about team RWBY." Kali smiled as she walked away.

The younger cat faunus sighed at that before she took the tray and went to her father's office. Knocking, she heard her father call her to enter and she did so. When Ghira looked up and saw his daughter standing there with tea, he was a little surprised.

"Blake, I didn't know you were coming. Please come sit down." Ghira said as he got up from his desk.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you." Blake said as she put the tray on the coffee table.

"No no, you're fine. In fact, I can use the distraction right now." Her father replied, his thoughts drifting back to the message from the Iron Wolf Order briefly before he forced those out.

The two then sat down and Ghira started to pour them some tea. "You still take sugar, right?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I do." His daughter responded.

"So, is it hot in Vale?" He asked, getting a weird look from Blake. "It just seems like your outfit doesn't cover much."

"It covers plenty!" She said indignantly.

"I'm just saying, you could still use some armor." Ghira told her.

The two were quiet for a minute. "How? How can you still love me after what I did? After what is said? I called you cowards! Why do you still love me after all that?!" Blake cried.

Ghira sighed at his daughter's question. He knew this would come up eventually, and now was as good a time as any to address it.

"Blake, your mother and I will _always_ love you. We were just scared that you would go down the wrong path." He told her.

"But I did! I did horrible things as a part of the White Fang!" The girl wailed.

"And you still managed to open your eyes and pull yourself away from them. That proves you were able to place yourself on the right path." Ghira stated as he placed a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. "That shows true strength."

"But I'm not strong! I run away from everything. I ran away from you, from the White Fang, from Adam, I even ran away from my friends! Wolfgang was right, I'm nothing but a coward!" Blake cried as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Yet you still had the courage to come back here. What does that tell you?" He questioned.

"I don't know, dad, I don't know." She sighed.

"But that makes me wonder, why did you leave your friends?" Ghira asked.

Blake was about to answer when the door to the balcony behind them suddenly collapsed, causing them to look at it in surprise and found Sun laying there. Apparently he was listening in on the conversation.

"Sorry! I was just here to get Blake, I was uh, just trying to wait for you guys to finish talking." The monkey faunus said nervously. "I'll just..: Wait outside." He said before leaving.

"Why exactly is he here again?" Ghira asked.

"I'll let you know when I have an answer." Blake replied in irritation as she put her face in her hand.

(Elsewhere)

- _Iron Temple, Solitas.-_

Weiss was currently trying to complete several training runs in Atlas' Crucible, against several other up and coming Huntsmen in training, namely by working on summoning and regaining her proficiency with her other glyphs.

The game mode she was playing right now was called Control, and she was currently part of a four man team against another team of four who were trying to capture zones and get the most knockouts, the great thing was that the teams all had their own AEDs to help replenish aura if it depleted.

Oh, and that was another thing. She got an AED she called Snowflake. It was a drone that had a vibrant shell that looked like it was an actual snowflake and had various blue, white, and gold accents.

As Weiss was suddenly cornered by two kids, she immediately used time dilation to allow herself to quickly dispatch them before they could strike her.

" **Double down!** " The booming voice of Lord Shaxx said with vigor through the speakers.

Weiss moved with purpose in her steps towards one of the control points, intending to capture it. " **Zone A captured! Zone advantage is yours!** " Shaxx said.

That's when the entire enemy team came rushing in towards her, surrounding her from all directions. Weiss felt her eye twitch in irritation in response.

"Wanna play that way? Fine, then." She growled as she conjured some speed glyphs and used them to dart between each of the enemy team members rapidly and took them out so fast that Shaxx couldn't keep up.

" **I COULD FEEL THAT IN MY BONES! MAGNIFICENT!** " Shaxx boomed in shock. With that, the match ended. " **I asked for a victory and you gave me just that, well done!** " The man praised.

Weiss smiled at Shaxx's praise. Unlike her 'father's' praise, she could tell that it was genuine.

As she went back to the temple, Weiss was exhausted, but she knew she had to do one more thing to do before she could finish. The whitette went to an open area and then pulled out Myrtenaster before concentrating and forming a large summoning glyph, then one for her Arma Gigas.

The girl concentrated and then stabbed her sword into the ground and made the glyphs glow brighter. ' _Come to my side!'_ She thought as a giant sword appeared in front of her, which was then followed by the full Arma Gigas. The giant suit of armor stood in front of her before it knelt, bowing its head to her respectfully.

Weiss looked at the Arma Gigas and smiled. She had finally done it, at long last.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Patch Island-_

Wolfgang sighed in relief as his flight finally landed at Patch as he stretched his legs.

"Okay, now to get some answers about what happened here." He said to himself as he made his way to the Xiao Long household.

As he knocked on the door after walking onto the porch, he was answered by Tai about thirty seconds later. "Mr. Tai." The boy said to the man simply.

"Mr. Prowl." The blond man returned. "What brings you here?"

"The Iron Wolves received a request from General Ironwood to investigate a huge energy wave that went throughout the whole of Remnant earlier this month, and Patch is apparently its ground zero." The boy explained.

Tai sighed as he processed the words spoken to him. "I think I know exactly what caused it. It did happen in my backyard, after all." He replied.

"What was the cause?" Wolfgang asked. Right at that moment he saw a very familiar looking boy walk down the stairs in the house with an equally familiar looking worm draped around his neck like a feather boa.

"... OBSIDIAN?!" He shouted in shock, getting said boy's attention. The two stared at each other before Sky broke the silence.

"Which questions do you want answered first?" He sighed. This is gonna be more awkward than he wants it to be.

"How about we start with how in the flying _fuck_ are you still alive?!" The wolf boy asked.

"All those Grimm I killed before I came to Beacon were the building blocks for my throne world. It took me a little over a year for me to recover from that wound I got." The Grimm Knight replied as the two sat on the couch.

"Okay, I can understand wanting to take your time with a wound like that. Anything about it I need to be aware of?" Wolfgang asked his rival.

"I created my own army of aura based Grimm." The Grimm Knight said.

"..." Wolfgang was silent as he processed that statement. "You made your own aura Grimm army?" He asked dully.

"Yep." He replied casually.

"How in the _fuck_ did you manage to do that?" The boy questioned. "And since when did you practice the Sword Logic? That's the only way you could even get a throne world, right?"

"You're right, and I've been practicing it in the years following my parent's death." Sky replied. "Speaking of which, on a more professional note: Yul made an appearance in the forest of the island earlier today." He said, shocking Wolfgang even further.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" He shouted in alarm.

"Apparently he wanted to welcome me back to the world and give me some answers… I know about Salem." He replied, causing his rival to stiffen.

"Shit. _Fuck!_ " Wolfgang hissed under his breath as Tai cleared his throat.

"Sorry to stop your reunion boys, but could you take this somewhere else? You're crowding my foire." He told them.

"Oh, sorry Tai. Come on, we can take this talk to mine and Yang's room." Sky said as he led Wolfgang to the shared room of him and his girlfriend.

"Moved in with your girlfriend too, huh? Great minds think alike, it would seem." Wolfgang chuckled. Sky raised an eyebrow as he looked at Wolfgang with a smirk.

"Did the same with Weiss, did you?" He asked as he sat in a chair.

" _Oh_ yeah, and last night we went at it _hard_! Oh god I had been wanting to show her just how deeply I loved her and boy did I. It's times like that that I'm glad I have animal instincts." The Wolf faunus sighed happily.

"And I learned that Yang's a masochist. _Man,_ does she like it rough." Sky said wistfully.

"... Seriously? She's into that?" Wolfgang asked in surprise.

"Apparently." The Knight nodded. "So, I assume you probably used up a lot of condoms that night?"

"Hell no, I'd never use those, it either goes in raw or not at all." Wolfgang scoffed.

"Eh, whatever. I did that when I did Yang in the ass." The Knight admitted with a shrug. "But enough of that. Back to the main topic." He said.

"Right, right, sorry. Just couldn't help myself." The other boy chuckled. "So… Since you're back, that would mean that the spot in the Iron Wolves is still open to you, if you wanna take it."

"After what I went through, I'd feel like an idiot to refuse. Plus I can share the plants in my throne world's garden with the Order." Sky replied, getting Wolfgang's attention.

"You made a garden?" He asked with interest.

"Oh yeah." The Knight nodded with a smirk as their talk continued.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Menagerie, Kuo Kuana-_

Sun and Blake were now on the balcony of the house as the cat faunus slapped him upside the head for interrupting her talk with her dad, which he admitted he kinda deserved.

"What do you want, Sun? What could possibly be so important?" Blake hissed.

"I saw a White Fang member with a mask on in the market today, and according to your mom, they don't wear masks here. I think something may be going down." He told her.

"I'm going to stop you right there, Sun. I'm not going to deal with anything related to the White Fang. Not right now." She snapped.

"And what about what Wolfgang said? If something isn't done soon, the Iron Wolves are gonna declare war on Menagerie." Sun reminded her. "Are you just gonna sit by and let that happen?!"

Blake was about to answer when they both heard something. Turning around, they noticed they were being watched, and the person watching them was wearing a White Fang mask.

"A freaking ninja?!" Sun gasped as the person ran away.

"Quick! After them!" Blake ordered, unable to identify if the ninja was male or female.

As they chased the spy, they had to dodge the weapon they had which was some sort of whip/revolver as it destroyed a steam valve, making the person reveal who they were: A petite girl with mocha colored skin, dark brown hair and dark brown freckles all over her body.

"What the-? Ilia?!" Blake got out in surprise.

Ilia glared at her and attacked with her weapon, her skin turning red with orange spots and her hair turned orange. Blake used her semblance to dodge and when the girl was distracted, Sun used his Sun clones to knock her scroll out of her hand and then pin her down.

Blake moved on instinct and grabbed the lost scroll. She looked at it and noticed the files were encrypted.

"Binx." Blake said, prompting the cat themed drone to appear.

"Yes ma'am?" The drone asked its owner.

"How long will it take you to decrypt the files on this scroll?" She asked.

"A few minutes at least, ma'am, so some time would be appreciated." Binx told her. Letting him get to work, Blake turned back to Ilia and Sun, only to see Sun collapse after his aura was exhausted and Ilia stabbed him with her weapon.

Ilia turned to black as her skin turned green and blue. "You shouldn't have come back." The girl told her as she used wind Dust to disappear.

Panicking, Blake rushed over to Sun, who was unconscious from the unexpected attack, and aura exhaustion.

"Tripitaka!" Blake called Sun's AED, hoping he would answer.

"At your service!" The AED said as it appeared.

"Amplify Sun's aura, NOW! He just took a stab wound with no aura!" She ordered. Tripitaka looked at his owner and got to work.

"Yet again, I am to be the healer. Ah well, such is life… Oaammm!" He said before humming as he started healing his user's wounds.

Blake just looked down at Sun as she started to cry. "No… I can't see another friend get hurt again, not because of me!" She cried as Tripitaka finished healing him.

It was a brief moment of relief, that was drowned out by a feeling of loneliness and self hatred, a cycle that needed to be broken if any parties involved were to truly heal.

 **Just so you know guys we have another spinoff story that's been posted called Holidays of Remnant, I really do suggest that you check it out. The first chapter will be based on the Festival of the Lost.**


	57. Vol 4 Ch 9: Taking Control of the Past

**Vol: 4 Chapter 9: Taking control of the past**

 **(play Strike Back (Fairy Tail) Eng. cover by Jonathan Young)**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa**

 **-Strike back-**

( _Team RNJR is seen walking towards the camera before suddenly pulling out their weapons and charging forward_ )

 **I might not ever see the chance to**

 **Change the course of history but**

 **I'll take that chance for even the slightest possibility**

 **I turned my back and left a fate that**

 **I could have just accepted now I'll fight**

 **For the future next to you, it's where I need to be**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing with Winter, Leopold and the Ace Ops in the middle of Anima while glaring at a group of nine silhouetted figures, which the boy then fires a shot at before the shot changes to Blake and Sun standing next to each other with nervous looks in front of Blake's parents, the father looking stern and the mother looking overjoyed_ )

 **Bring it on**

 **'Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle, hey!**

 **Pushing through the burning sky, burning my fire**

 **It's like I'm slashing through the skies**

 **I'm drowning out this nightmare!**

 **And what I see, what's happened?**

 **Ready to die in the now that we live in**

 **Not scared of my past but for the future**

 **I'm giving in, screaming for my pride!**

( _Yang is seen at home sitting with Erebus and Zwei on the front porch of her home still grieving for Sky before the shot changes to Sky himself in his throne world looking over it with folded arms as an image of Yang enters his mind_ )

 **Don't let your tears begin to fall**

 **I will be screaming for you all the way**

 **behind me**

 **Straight for my destiny**

 **Your smile will never let me fall**

 **With you behind me, I'll go all the way**

 **I'm gonna push through the pain for you and me**

 **rest in peace**

 **No matter what it takes!**

( _Images of Weiss, and Wolfgang are shown on Atlas, and Anima respectively, Weiss looking out the window while her reflection flickers to that of Wolfgang, then the shot spins and shows Wolfgang standing at the top of a hill while flipping his coin, and flips it into the air and the camera freezes on it, one of its sides, which is now corroded before the title appears in front of it_ )

- _Town of Kuroyuri-_

Ruby, Jaune and Qrow walked into the village of Kuroyuri, Jaune having to help the older man walk, and found that it was indeed destroyed, just like Ren said..

"See anything resembling a pharmacy?" The cloaked girl asked as she looked around.

"Honestly, it's hard to tell." The boy replied.

"Do you know why Ren didn't want to come here so badly?" The girl asked.

"No." Replied the blonde knight.

"Did you ever ask?" She continued as Jaune helped Qrow lay against a rock.

Jaune didn't answer, he just started looking around for medical supplies. When neither of them found any, the boy pulled out his sword and stood ready.

"I should've never dragged you guys into this." Ruby said as she knelt next to Qrow as he started to cough really hard. "I'm sorry Jaune."

Jaune looked at her and saw her dismayed expression. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"If I hadn't asked you to come, none of this would have happened." She said, looking down. "Qrow wouldn't have gotten hurt, you, Ren and Nora wouldn't have been separated-"

"Ya can't *cough hack* blame yourself Rubes." Qrow piped up over a huge string of hacks and coughs. "They _chose_ to come, remember?" He added while looking up at Jaune. "You came here because you chose to, kid. You've got more guts than I give you credit for. Then again, so do I." He mused at the end with a chuckle, which led to a small coughing fit.

"He's right." Jaune agreed with a nod as he looked back at Ruby. "We chose this, Ruby. If you think all of this is on you, it's not. It's on our shoulders, not yours. We came this far, and we intend to see it through to the end. That's a promise." He declared with determination in his voice.

Ruby seemed to be set a little at ease by this, but still felt guilty. No matter what Jaune said, it was still _her_ fault that Qrow was in his current condition.

Right at that moment, there was the sound of large horse hooves moving towards them, causing all three to become high alert.

"What _is_ that?" Ruby asked, Crescent Rose in hand.

"Whatever it is, it's heading our way… And it sounds pissed." Jaune replied.

Behind them, Ren and Nora rushed into the village ruins and, upon seeing that their friends were still breathing, they sighed in slight relief. It was shattered, however, by the sound of a distant wail… A wail that Ren recognized.

"Oh no…" He said in dismay as the source of the wail appeared. It was a massive Grimm, twice the size of the Primeval Wendigo from the Breach, its bottom half had a whole horse as part of its body and it's top half was that of a lanky armed demon that acted like it couldn't move away that well.

The creature's head twitched as it looked at all of the kids, they had just walked right into its path, and it wasn't happy about that.

(Elsewhere)

- _Patch Island-_

Sky led Wolfgang to the backyard to see Yang as their talk continued, the topic having changed a bit.

"Wait, seriously? You just channeled your semblance into a Grimm spawning pool and out came your army, just like that?" Wolfgang questioned.

"Yep. I've already got a court assembled, one of which may make you question my mental health." Sky stated.

"Why?" The wolf faunus wondered.

"She's what you would call, unstable." The Knight explained. "Her name is Rubedo Chainheart, and she's my interrogator and mother of over two thirds of my army."

"... Okay, I'm gonna let that can of worms stay closed." The chronomancer decided awkwardly. He then took notice of Yang giving her prosthetic and her other Ember Celica gauntlet a new coat of paint.

"Hey Yang." Wolfgang said as she put her arm back on. "Hey, did I tell you that I chopped off that Mercury guy's right arm? Now he has no legs and is missing an arm." He added with a dark chuckle.

"No, you didn't. Thanks for doing that. Asshole had it coming." She thanked her faunus friend with a dark chuckle of her own.

"Dammit, I wish I wasn't dead at the time." Sky cursed as he snapped his fingers in disappointment. Seeing Mercury get his just deserts would've been awesome to see.

"So, what have you been doing?" Yang asked Wolfgang.

"Well I delivered the last few letters and AEDs to everyone else by sending it to their homes or in Ruby and the others case, I sent them ahead to Haven." The faunus shrugged.

"Me and Yang have been dusting ourselves off at Signal under the Beacon faculty. Not sure how long it'll take before we're actually ready to make our own trip to Mistral." The Knight of Yul stated.

"Good to hear." That's when the wolf boy looked from side to side. "I was gonna wait until I got everybody in one place, but I wanna tell you guys something very top secret. Think you can keep it under wraps for now?"

"I'm not sure I can, but fill me in and I'll try anyway." Sky replied as he gave him his full attention.

"Same." Yang nodded.

"Okay. In the Order, there's a prophecy that says someone is destined do defeat to defeat a dark witch. Since you guys spoke with Yul, I'm gonna assume you know who already." He began, getting a nod from his two friends.

"Salem." Yang muttered.

"Kinda figured from how you stiffened up earlier." Sky noted.

"Well I have a theory about why I'm the one who's supposed to beat her: Ya see, word is, she's immortal, it's why she's lived for so long and no one has managed to kill her. But my guess is, she wasn't always that way." The faunus said.

"Wait, you think she used to be human?" Yang inquired.

"That's my guess. Something must've happened to her at some point to make her into what she is now, but I have no idea what." Wolfgang continued.

"It'd make sense, I mean the prophecy specifically mentioned a chronomancer." Sky nodded.

"Yeah, good point." Agreed Yang.

"And there's one more thing, and this one is of the utmost importance to keep hidden." Wolfgang said before he dropped his voice to a whisper as they leaned in. "Guys, Pyrrha is alive." He whispered, causing them to recoil in shock. It was proven true when he didn't turn to stone.

"How?!" Yang whispered in shock.

"I used my semblance to turn back the clock and bring her back. Been having hell afterwards from my semblance ever since." He whispered back.

"Why did you do it? Doesn't that throw the balance between life and death off?" Sky asked.

"The balance can go fuck itself, her death would have served zero purpose." Wolfgang said, holding up his middle finger.

Sky sighed at his rival's action and words. "Someone's gonna be pissed at you for this… You know that, right?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" The boy fired back.

"The reaper of souls for starters, assuming they exist." Sky replied easily. "They don't like getting robbed. Then again, who does?" He added thoughtfully.

Wolfgang rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Deciding to change the subject, Yang noticed that Wolfgang seemed way more cheery than he was back at Beacon. "So, you seem a lot more cheery, any particular reason why?" The blonde asked.

"He and Weiss went at it last night." Sky revealed, causing Wolfgang to look at him with wide eyes and Yang to snort at the wolf faunus' reaction.

"Sky, why would you betray me in such a way?!" He asked dramatically.

Sky just scoffed in amusement, "How is doing my job as an honest Knight of Yul betraying you?" He asked as he chuckled a bit.

"How many positions did you do?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Just one, we got seriously into it and ended up passing out from exhaustion after one round." He replied. "Ah, that soft, smooth feeling I get when I hold Weiss in my arms has got to be the greatest feeling in the world."

"Pfft, lame. Sky and I went two rounds before we got tired." The blonde scoffed.

"You seriously gotta work on your stamina." Sky noted.

"Shut up! If we hadn't been training earlier that day we would've lasted longer." Wolfgang snapped.

"Whatever floats your boat. Anyway, back to that prophecy. Did it say you had help from anyone?" Sky asked.

"Yeah. Four people who match team RWBY's descriptions, someone who I assume might be Ozpin or someone like him, some people who sound like Team JNPR, all Four maidens, and finally someone called the Dark King." He explained.

Sky narrowed his eyes at the Dark King bit. He had a feeling it was referring to him since he was already one in his throne world, but that left one thing unaccounted for.

"This Dark King… Did the prophecy say he was a Grimm Knight?" He asked.

"Nothing specific, but that would… You think it's you, don't you?" He began before deadpanning at his rival.

"Well, I do fit the bill so far with what I've got going for me, so I have reason to believe that it is me right now. Let's save the final verdict for a later date." The Knight replied, getting a nod from Wolfgang.

"Fair enough. Anything else I should be made aware of?" The wolf faunus asked.

Yang and Sky exchanged looks, their eyes suggesting that a mental conversation was going on.

"Should we tell him about a certain object in the garden?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, it might help later if he knows." Sky replied, confusing Wolfgang.

"Um, what are you two talking about?" He asked.

"When Yang and I kissed in my garden, something was formed. Something extremely important. This object… Is an oversoul." The semi-immortal Knight revealed.

"A what?" The wolf faunus asked, not understanding.

"It's a manifestation of our souls in physical form." The Knight explained.

"English please, Obsidian." Wolfgang prodded.

"Sky and I love each other so much that it somehow manifested into something significant and helps Sky cheat death. On top of that, it's formation made me immortal." Yang translated, causing Wolfgang's mind to shut down momentarily.

"... Both of you are immortal now?" He asked blankly.

"Yep." They replied in unison.

"... WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted in frustration, getting chuckles in return.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you'd be able to help us get to Mistral." Sky told his rival.

"Sure, we can take the airship I have landed just east of here." The boy nodded. "Though we may need to make a detour to the Iron Temple real quick."

Right at that moment, Tai decided to appear behind them. "What are you kids talking about over here?" The man asked.

Everyone turned to face him. "Hey dad." Yang said.

"We're planning on heading to Mistral, but we plan on stopping by the Iron Temple along the way." Sky answered the man's question.

"Oh? I don't remember saying that you were ready to leave yet." Tai stated, crossing his arms.

"She's an Iron Lady now, she doesn't have to listen to anyone if she doesn't want to." Wolfgang chimed in. "We have immunity to all laws of each kingdom."

"Well, just let me warn you: There are all sorts of ways for an Iron Lord or Lady to lose their immunity to the laws of the kingdoms. I've heard of it happening before. Some lost it because of things like greed, corruption, conspiracy… All sorts of things. I can't stop you, but I am _pleading_ with you to be careful." The older man said before pleading at the end. Yang looked at her father with soft eyes before nodding.

"Don't worry, I will. And if I don't, I've got a kickass boyfriend to keep me in line if I do." She replied as she pointed her thumb at Sky.

"Damn straight you do." Said boy chuckled.

Wolfgang meanwhile just clapped once. "Alright people let's go, chop chop, I ain't got all day." He told them.

The couple sighed as Sky went to get Consequence and Yang got Bumblebee after hugging her dad. Then they all headed to where Wolfgang's airship was. Once they got their rides loaded up, they took off for the Iron Temple.

(Elsewhere)

- _Iron Temple, Solitas-_

Weiss was currently walking down the halls of the Iron Temple in a very cheerful mood, she had just finished going to the Temple's natural hot springs with Nero and Roxanne of Team IRNN and her skin felt _amazing_! She hadn't felt this refreshed In awhile.

Currently she was dressed in a white robe with blue trim as she passed a room she recognized as Lord Deus's study, and she could hear voices inside, one being of none other than James Ironwood!

"I understand your concerns James, but please know that the Iron Wolves have the situation with Xol and his Knight under complete control. There's no need for drastic action." Deus said to the man.

"Are you sure about that? What about that energy wave? Did you find the origin of it yet?" Ironwood questioned.

"I sent Wolfgang to investigate it. He should be back soon. If you wish, you are permitted to remain here to hear the report he has." The leader of the Order offered.

"I appreciate the offer, Deus, but I'm afraid that matters have become far too grave." The General sighed, his voice sounding tired. "Come this time two months from now, I will be closing Atlas's borders to avoid Xol escaping to the other kingdoms should our current methods fail. No one in or out, without the council's permission."

"You mean without _your_ permission, James." Deus deadpanned, seeing right through the man's statement.

"I'm trying to keep Atlas safe, and I think it would be in your best interests to remain on my good side." The General stated.

"To do so goes against milenia of the Order's principles." The leader of the wolves said. "You're treading on dangerous ground, James, and you know what the pact between the rulers of Mantel/Atlas and Lord Radagast said: If any subsequent ruler stepped out of line…"

"I'm aware. And I will try to apply restraint, but I make no promises." Ironwood replied.

"Just make sure you're careful." Deus replied with a sigh.

Ironwood then started to leave and when he opened the door, he found Weiss standing there in her current attire. Needless to say, he was rather surprised.

"Oh! Miss Schnee. I wasn't expecting to see you here." He said. "... How much did you hear?" He asked.

"Just about enough, but what was that about an energy wave?" She replied before asking a question.

"Our scanners picked up a large amount of energy. This particular type of energy is what my scientists refer to as: Paracausal, a type of energy that defies the laws of reality." The man explained. "The only beings who have been able to use that kind of energy are the Worms and the Grimm Knights."

Weiss hummed in response as her thoughts suddenly drifted to the possibility of Sky being involved before she shook those thoughts away and decided to ask another question.

"How much of a temper tantrum is my sperm donor throwing?" She asked with a smirk.

"He's acting like it's the end of the world. Honestly, I'm starting to consider removing your brother from his custody so that he'll have to give the company over to you, at least then I'd know it's in more stable hands." Ironwood chuckled. Weiss chuckled as well, finding that news amusing.

"I have to agree with you there… Ugh, but balancing my Iron Lady duties and my company duties would be a nightmare." She agreed before groaning as realization hit her.

"Well, I hope you will have a better life here than at your old home." The General smiled. "Excuse me." With that, he took his leave.

Deus looked at Weiss as she still stood there. "Is there something you need, my dear?" He asked her kindly.

Weiss fidgeted nervously. "Well, I don't suppose Lady Fay has any night clothes I could borrow, does she?" The whitette asked, fidgeting with her robe.

"... You forgot to bring some, didn't you?" He asked.

The girl blushed harder as her future father-in-law chuckled. "No need to say anything, I think I have something you can use." He told her as he got up. "Come with me." He told her as she followed him.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Kua Kuana, Menagerie-_

Sun slowly woke up on the couch in Ghira's study and immediately grabbed his shoulder as he felt some lingering pain from getting stabbed. That's when he noticed that Blake was sitting there across from him, tear streaks running down her face.

"Blake? What happened?" The boy groaned as he sat up.

Blake looked at him with red puffy eyes. "You got stabbed. That's what happened." She replied. "Do you get it now, Sun? _This_ is why I left. I'm done with seeing my friends get hurt because of me, my mistakes are mine to deal with, and I refuse to let anyone get caught up in them. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, all of them. I left so they wouldn't get hurt… And if they hate me for leaving, that's fine. I don't blame them."

This caused Sun to glare at her. "Shut up." He snapped at her. The cat faunus was about to speak again when Sun cut her off. "You think _you're_ the reason your friends get hurt, or even _killed?_ Do you even realize how selfish that sounds?! We get hurt protecting you because we choose to. Sky literally _died_ protecting you because he chose to! If he were here right now, there's a chance he'd be pissed at you for spitting on his efforts to keep you safe!" He ranted before calming down. "It isn't your choice to make. If your friends protect you and try to be with you, it's because we want to. So don't shut us out. That hurts more than anything the bad guys could ever throw at us."

Blake couldn't stop herself from giving him a teary smile as Sun hugged her. "My Hero." She whispered as she hugged him back.

Sadly, the moment was ruined when the door behind them collapsed, revealing Kali and Ghira on the other side. The elder cat faunus woman scrambled back to her feet with a nervous look on her face.

"Oh no…" Blake groaned as her mother started to make excuses for eavesdropping on them.

Ghira sighed as he stopped Kali from talking and then held up the scroll that was originally Ilia's. "We found something that you both need to see." He told them.

"What'd you find?" Sun asked.

"Adam Taurus plans to convince Sienna Khan to follow with his plan to attack Haven Academy, making the Fall of Beacon happen all over again." Ghira explained. "And he has also enlisted the help of another one of the Grimm Knights, the Knight of Ur, the worm who lives here on Menagerie."

"What?! Has he lost his mind?!" Blake asked in shock, Sun feeling the same way.

"It would seem so, Blake. And I fear that the White Fang has now reached a point of no return, there will be no saving it as it is now." The man sighed.

"So we're gonna have to destroy the Fang, is that it?" Sun asked.

"No." Everyone then turned to Blake who had just spoken. "We're not going to destroy the White Fang, we're going to take it back."

"How, though?" Ghira asked.

"I think I know how: We rally the people to our side." Kali pitched in.

"That's exactly what we're going to do." Blake nodded, and she was ready to let things get messy if needed.

 **Just so you know guys we have another spinoff story up called Holidays of Remnant, and we are anxious for feedback. The first chapter was done on the Festival of the Lost, and we're thinking of the next one being either the Dawning or Crimson Days. What do you think, Thermal?**

 **ThermalsniperN7: Let's go with Crimson Days for now. I'm pretty sure we already have plans for that one.**

 **Yep, and it's gonna be SSSSMMMOKIN'! *ssss***

 **ThermalsniperN7: No joke. Anyway, see you guys next chapter.**


	58. Vol 4 Ch 10: No Safe Place to Hide

**Vol: 4 Chapter 10: No Safe Place to Hide**

 **(play Strike Back (Fairy Tail) Eng. cover by Jonathan Young)**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa**

 **Whoa-oa-oa**

 **-Strike back-**

( _Team RNJR is seen walking towards the camera before suddenly pulling out their weapons and charging forward_ )

 **I might not ever see the chance to**

 **Change the course of history but**

 **I'll take that chance for even the slightest possibility**

 **I turned my back and left a fate that**

 **I could have just accepted now I'll fight**

 **For the future next to you, it's where I need to be**

 _(Wolfgang is seen standing with Winter, Leopold and the Ace Ops in the middle of Anima while glaring at a group of nine silhouetted figures, which the boy then fires a shot at before the shot changes to Blake and Sun standing next to each other with nervous looks in front of Blake's parents, the father looking stern and the mother looking overjoyed_ )

 **Bring it on**

 **'Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle, hey!**

 **Pushing through the burning sky, burning my fire**

 **It's like I'm slashing through the skies**

 **I'm drowning out this nightmare!**

 **And what I see, what's happened?**

 **Ready to die in the now that we live in**

 **Not scared of my past but for the future**

 **I'm giving in, screaming for my pride!**

( _Yang is seen at home sitting with Erebus and Zwei on the front porch of her home still grieving for Sky before the shot changes to Sky himself in his throne world looking over it with folded arms as an image of Yang enters his mind_ )

 **Don't let your tears begin to fall**

 **I will be screaming for you all the way**

 **behind me**

 **Straight for my destiny**

 **Your smile will never let me fall**

 **With you behind me, I'll go all the way**

 **I'm gonna push through the pain for you and me**

 **rest in peace**

 **No matter what it takes!**

( _Images of Weiss, and Wolfgang are shown on Atlas, and Anima respectively, Weiss looking out the window while her reflection flickers to that of Wolfgang, then the shot spins and shows Wolfgang standing at the top of a hill while flipping his coin, and flips it into the air and the camera freezes on it, one of its sides, which is now corroded before the title appears in front of it_ )

 _-Salem's Citadel-_

Cinder was busy training in her Maiden powers against several Beowolves with great difficulty, since she stole them from their original owner and her body was having a hard time adjusting.

Salem shook her head in disappointment, an unimpressed look on her face. "How disappointing. I thought you were the girl who wanted power, are you?" She questioned calmly.

Cinder nodded silently at her mistress as she tried to regain her bearings. Her eyes burned with anger, her patience with Salem's constant condescending tone and lording her desire over her for loyalty was beginning to wear thin.

Suddenly, four Beowolves tried to attack her from behind, but the false Maiden was quick to whip around and use her power to bisect them at the waist. After that, a Beringal tried its luck and was rewarded with a hole in its chest.

As she finally felt tired, she fell to her knees as Salem walked up next to her. "If the silver eyed girl is learning how to use her powers, it is even more important that you learn to control yours." She told her subordinate.

Before anything else could be said, the doors to the room suddenly opened and Tyrian came in, mumbling about how Salem will forgive him and his usual insane rabble.

Cinder noticed that Tyrian's tail was missing a few parts and winced, knowing that the wound must hurt.

"Please forgive me, mistress. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…!" He whined pathetically as he bowed.

Salem just looked at the scorpion faunus and glared at him before sighing. "Go treat that injury, Tyrian." She sighed angrily as she walked past him. "You're dripping blood all over the floor."

"Yes, mistress. I failed in bringing the girl here, but hope is not lost. I've poisoned that fool, Qrow Branwen! He won't trouble you, anymore! Have I pleased you, mistress?!" He reported and asked desperately.

The woman didn't even look back. "Only slightly, I am still very disappointed that you were not able to do what I asked, though given the circumstances, I suppose I should not have expected much." With that she left, leaving Tyrian standing there with a deflated look on his face.

Tyrian's shoulders began to shake as sobs escaped his lips before he devolved into crying in dismay, outright. Behind him, a lone Beowolf sensed his distress and thought he was prey before it lunged at him. Even in his current state, the mad faunus was still dangerous and proved it by whipping around and smacking the Grimm onto its back. He then deployed his wrist blades and jumped onto it and started hacking away at it, crying all the while. As he continued hacking away, his cries turned into absolutely deranged laughter as the Beowolf slowly went limp.

Cinder looked at the sight with a slightly scared look in her lone eye and idly wondered if she should start planning her defection.

(Elsewhere)

- _Iron Temple, Solitas-_

The airship that Wolfgang was flying in with Yang and Sky had just landed on the airstrip of the Iron Temple as two Red Jacks assisted with landing by waving two direction flags for the pilot Red Jack.

Once the landing process was done, the pilot Red Jack shut down the engines and opened the doors for the passengers to get off.

"So this is where you live?" Sky asked as he drove Consequence off the ship before both him and Wolfgang got out and Sky turned it over to one of the frames.

"Yep, this is home for me. Weiss is here, too." The wolf faunus replied with a smile.

Yang also handed Bumblebee over to one of the frames before she started walking with them. "Where is she?" The blonde asked as they entered the Temple.

"I'm not sure, but if I remember correctly she should be… There she is." The wolf faunus said as the whitette came into view wearing a white nightgown with gold and blue trim. "Yo, ice queen!" He called out to his girlfriend.

Weiss whipped around at mention of her least favorite nickname before a red tick mark appeared on her forehead and her right cheek puffed out in irritation as she stormed up to him, completely ignoring the other two.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, you mutt!" She snapped at him, pointing a finger in his face.

"Not my fault you love me, regardless." Her boyfriend shrugged, not even phased by the anger being sent at him. He then rubbed her head affectionately, causing her to sigh happily as she leaned into his hand.

That was when she finally noticed their two visitors. "Yang?!" The former heiress gasped before throwing herself around the blonde and hugged her neck. Yang chuckled and hugged her back, smiling at finally being with her old teammate again.

"Been a while, hasn't it… Ice queen?" She teased good naturedly with a grin.

"I missed you so much! Where's Ruby? Is she okay?" Weiss asked as she pulled back.

"She left for Mistral on foot a little over a year ago." She replied.

That was when Weiss finally took notice of Sky's presence as she turned to him and looked at him in shock.

"Sky?! You're alive again?!" She asked in shock before she threw her arms around him, causing him to stumble a bit from the unexpected hug. "You crazy dolt! Never get yourself killed like that again!" She muttered into his ear.

"Trust me, I've learned to keep a level head the hard way." Sky replied as he hugged his friend.

As the girl pulled back, she was suddenly forced to squeal as Wolfgang picked her up bridal style and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Though any protests she would have said were cut off as the boy kissed her, hard.

"He wasn't kidding when he said they are pretty affectionate towards each other." Sky whispered to Yang.

"Are we any different, though?" She whispered back.

"Nope." The Knight replied before he smashed his lips onto his girlfriend's own.

The two couples all enjoyed each other's company before Wolfgang finally let Weiss down. "Come on, there's someone who wants to meet you." Wolfgang said as he led the King and Queen of the Hellmouth to his father's office.

Once they reached the office of the Order's leader, the wolf faunus gave a sharp knock on the door.

"Yo pops! I got someone who wants to meet you!" Wolfgang called as he knocked on the office door.

"Well don't just stand there yelling son, bring them in!" Came Deus's reply.

The boy did as requested and brought the two immortals into his father's office. Deus looked up and was pleased to see Yang but when he looked at Sky, he was shocked to see him there at all.

"Son, I thought you said he was dead." He said as he gestured to Sky.

"Trust me, I thought he was too." The wolf faunus shrugged.

"Then how is he standing here?" The older man inquired.

"Apparently he's got his own throne world, believe it or not." The younger wolf boy replied.

"... You practice the unholy logic of the sword?" Deus asked the Knight.

"Not entirely by choice. I was besieged by Grimm in the years following the death of my parents at the hands of a deranged scorpion faunus. It was either I get strong enough to survive or die weak. You get one guess as to how that turned out." Sky replied.

"And I see the results speak for themselves." The man nodded, but then he seemed thoughtful. "A scorpion faunus, you said?" He asked, getting a nod in return.

"Yeah. I never got his name, but he kept rambling on about carrying out the will of his goddess and told me to seek him out when I was older. After that, he took my little sister and burned my house down." Sky replied.

"Then I may have something that may help." Deus said as he pulled out some sort of mugshot wanted poster from years ago. "The man you may have encountered is named Tyrian Callows, a notorious serial killer who we know has been in league with our… Shared enemy."

Sky picked up the poster as he glared at it. "Yeah, this is him, alright." He growled. "Now I have two people to kill." He said.

"Who's the other?" Deus couldn't help but ask.

"That motherfucker, Adam Taurus!" Sky hissed venomously.

The Iron Lord nodded before he reached inside his desk again. "I was going to put this with the memorial wall of past Iron Lords and Ladies, but seeing as that you're alive, here." The man said as he tossed the boy a familiar styled coin.

The Knight of Yul caught it and looked it over. It was a coin with the symbol of the Order on one side and his own symbol of his sword surrounded spiderweb cracks on the other side. Sky smirked as he looked at it.

"I'll be sure to use this opportunity well." The boy nodded.

Deus smiled in return. "Welcome to the Order, Mr. Obsidian."

(Elsewhere)

- _Kuroyuri, Anima-_

Team RNJR glared at the Nuckelavee, which looked them over, as if it was trying to figure out which one would make a good first victim.

Not wanting to give it the chance, everyone started charging at it and started shooting it in every possible direction. And the giant Grimm kept trying to attack the group with its long arms.

Rolling towards Qrow, Jaune helped the man get to a safe place before activating the distress Beacon function on his scroll, hoping that someone would get it if he and the others kept the younger Primeval Nuckelavee busy.

"Kid…" Qrow said to Jaune as he put away his scroll. "I know you're upset about what happened to your friend, and I don't expect you to ever let it go but please, just protect her for me, okay?" The man asked as he stole a glimpse at Ruby who was fighting.

Jaune looked down at the man and nodded before running in the join back into the fight. "Everyone! Attack it in a circle!" He called them.

Everyone followed his orders and it seemed to be working well against the large Grimm before it started to shake and twitch before letting out a loud scream that sent them skidding backwards before it spun its body around like a top and hit them in the circle they were running in.

The kids all grunted as they were sent flying and hit the ground, though the impact wasn't as painful as it could've been.

"We gotta do something about its arms!" Ruby said.

"You guys handle the arms, I'll handle the horse." Jaune said before he sheathed his sword and then his sheath suddenly morphed into a larger blade.

Ruby looked at Croerca Mors' new look with an appreciative gleam in her eyes before she focused on the situation at hand again. Firing a few shots at the creature's head to distract it, Jaune took this opportunity to rush behind the horse end of the Grimm and slash its hind quarters, only to be kicked back into a wall.

Not one to take that lying down, the blonde pulled out his gun and aimed right at the Grimm's face before shooting it in the back of the head. This caused the creature to scream and then charge forward and slam itself head first into the side of a building.

Ren used this opportunity to try and get in close, and he had an angry look in his eyes as he did so, charging at its back while shooting at it and then jumping onto its back and digging his weapon's blades into the creature's shoulders.

The Nucklelevee roared in pain as it reached behind it and slung Ren around before pinning it to the same wall it was facing. Nora meanwhile tried to save Ren but also got pinned on the same wall just above Ren, causing the hammer wielding girl to fold up her legs and pull her skirt down slightly.

"Don't look!" She yelped, prompting Ren to look back down with a blush since he was looking up slightly.

Ruby and Jaune decided to attack the Grimm from behind again, and that forced it to drop the two kids as it turned around to face them. Ren kept trying to attack it and was going completely out of control, that was until Nora tackled him away from the creature under the same overhang they hid under when they were kids.

"Nora, what are you doing? We need to keep fighting or Jaune and Ruby are going to get hurt!" Ren told her. The gingerette's response was to slap him across the face, much to his shock.

"No. I _won't_ let you kill yourself like Pyrrha did. Not like this." She told him before taking him by the hand and looking him in the eyes. "Not after all we've been through."

Ren looked at her and for a brief moment he saw her as the small and frightened girl that he met all those years ago before everything became as it was. He then reached behind him and found his father's dagger before Nora closed his hand around it.

"Come on, we'll finish this together." She told him firmly.

The two past Nuckelavee victims rushed back to rejoin their friends, who had just gotten knocked back by the large Grimm. They regained their bearings right as Ren and Nora returned to their side.

"Ren, you alright?" Jaune called.

"I am now." Ren replied as he glanced at Nora briefly. "We need to pin this thing down." He said seriously.

"Jaune and I can pin its arms." Ruby piped up, Jaune nodding in agreement.

"I'll deal with the horse." Nora threw in.

"And I'll handle the rest." The green ninja finished.

Ruby baited the Grimm by running towards it, causing it to stretch its arm towards her, which she evaded by shooting herself into air, and then shooting herself down and pinning the arm down with her scythe. The Nuckelavee screeched in pain before Jaune took some pot shots at it, prompting it to throw its other arm at it, and when it missed, Jaune quickly pinned it down, effectively trapping the beast.

Nora, seeing this, launched herself into the air as high as she could manage. When she reached the apex of her launch, she grinned in anticipation and pulled the trigger of Magnhild, sending her careening downwards and smashed the horse half of the Grimm into the ground.

As everything was now in place, Ren stepped forward in front of the monster that killed his parents and destroyed his home, dagger in hand and then hacked one of its arms off.

' _For my mother.'_ Then he hacked its other arm off. ' _For my father.'_ Then he followed this up with a slash to its stomach. The soon-to-be-dead Grimm roared in Ren's face, but he wasn't even phased as he readied the dagger for the killing blow.

"For myself." He said as he decapitated his childhood monster, finally laying his inner demons to rest.

Everyone sighed in relief as the creature began to disintegrate and create a large plume of smoke that stretched into the sky. Ren sighed as he put his dagger away and was then tackle-hugged by Nora who smiled at him while laying her head on his chest.

Minutes later, Mistral airships started to fly towards them. "They found us!" Jaune said as he turned off his distress beacon. The soldiers on the ship helped the kids and Qrow onto the ship before taking off.

"We were on patrol and we got a faint distress signal coming from this area, at first we weren't sure if it was a glitch or not until we saw the smoke so we came as quick as possible." One of them said.

"Thanks for coming. We really didn't want to continue to Mistral of foot." Jaune said as he rested from the recent fight for his and his friend's lives.

"I hope we can make it in time…" Ruby said as she leaned over Qrow, who was on a stretcher.

Meanwhile, Nora and Ren were sitting together and Nora had her head on the boy's shoulder. The Mistralian boy turned towards his ginger haired childhood friend and looked down at her.

"Nora, I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you snapping me out of it back there." He told her.

"Don't worry Ren, I know." She replied.

The two sat in silence for a minute before the boy took her hand. "Nora, I know this may be a bit sudden, but I just wanted to say that-" Though what he was about to say was cut off by the gingerette shutting him up by kissing him.

The boy's eyes widened in shock temporarily before he just let himself loose and kissed her back as Mistral became visible in the horizon.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Iron Temple, Solitas-_

Sky and Yang were currently at the Iron Wolves' armorsmith to get some new armor, and now they were watching the man in charge get to work. As the armorsmith was done, he brought them their new armor.

"Here you are." The man said, who was a large ram faunus who had soot and several scars and old burns all over his face and body, a statement of how committed he was to his craft. He also had one eye that was blind, probably due to a spark getting in there years ago.

"Thanks. Come on, Yang. Let's try these on and see how badass we look in 'em." Sky beckoned as they headed for their shared room in the temple.

As they changed, Sky was really glad that he supplied the blacksmith with the material for his armor, since he had it made out of materials from his throne world.

The boy's armor was made of the same chitin-like material as Undying Fury and was also infused with Hadium like the sword as well, giving it an old bone look. It was a star white color on the armor's plating with black on the sleeves, parts of the front that weren't plated, and on the back of the legs where there were no plates. The armor itself had a helmet that looked like it was made of some sort of skull with no visible eyeholes of any sort and had what looked like a lower jaw on the front. The chestplate looked oddly comfortable and offered plenty of breathing room for Sky despite its appearance saying otherwise. The shoulder plates looked like spikes jutting out and away from the body, which would make shoulder bashing a painful experience for the recipient. The forearm plates looked, oddly enough, like miniature shields while the gloves were covered in the same material, making sure they were protected. The leg greaves looked like they would be able to protect against anything short of a hand cannon while helping make kicks more painful. Finally, there was a red colored miniature cape extension attached to the back of his waist to complete the look.

He then took the belt for Prologue and Epilogue and put it on his waist before he strapped the holster for Undying Fury around his torso. His Iron Wolf coin was in one of his zipper pockets for safe keeping. He also still had his father's ring on his right hand on top of the glove.

Next was Yang. She had on a brown and orange sleeveless long coat with a hood that had her symbol on it, a yellow tube top like the one she wore at Beacon which squeezed her ample chest due to it being made of a very durable fabric laced with solar dust like the rest of the outfit. She also had on a pair of black shorts, black leggings, brown boots with a purple bandanna tied on her right one and an orange bandanna on her left one, and lastly she had a sash tied around her waist which had her Iron Wolf coin hanging from it inside a holder. Lastly she also still had the ring Sky gave her on her regular arm as well as her newly upgraded Ember Celiaca.

This new version was slightly larger than before but also more compact and streamlined, giving it a sleeker design, and Yang also had it loaded and infused with solar dust as well and had a similar version permanently attached to her robotic arm.

"Damn, we look good." Yang said with a smile as she looked herself over.

"Gurren, take a picture of me and Yang together." Sky said as he walked beside Yang and planted Undying Fury on the ground blade first.

"Very well." The Knight's AED replied as Sky and Yang took poses side by side. After a moment, a snapping noise was heard from the drone, indicating a picture being taken.

"And done." Burn said as he also snapped a picture.

"So, now what should we do?" Yang asked.

"Well if I'm being honest I think we should head to Mistral. With what Ruby did at Beacon, she probably has a huge target on her back, and I hate to even think it, but she could very well be in the sights of Salem and that guy Tyrian." Sky told her. "Plus, I need to go there to check out things with the Worm God there, Akka, make sure he's not causing any trouble."

"Yeah, you're right. Those do seem important, especially with Ruby, now that I know that she could be in danger, it makes me worried. How soon do you think we can get there?" The blond Queen asked.

"Well with how fast these Airships are? Pretty fast, but I think we might wanna just land on the outskirts of Anima to avoid suspicion." Sky nodded. "Though how we can get there quickly after that, I'm not sure."

"I think I may know a way." Yang said before sighing as her hand tremors started acting up again, grasping her hand to make it stop she sighed. "I think it's time I pay my 'mom' a long overdue visit."

Sky let out a sigh of his own in response. "How lovely…" He said sarcastically. "I actually thought I was done with those weaklings." He said.

"Think they'll be hostile with you?" The blond Iron Lady asked.

"Oh yeah." The Grimm Knight Iron Lord replied.

"Let's go get Wolfang and Weiss." His Queen told him as he nodded and the two left their room.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Haven Academy, Mistral-_

Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora were all sitting down and reading the letters that were sent ahead to them from the Iron Wolf Order, all four holding the coins that came with them. And as they read them, four drones hovered over their heads.

Ruby's, who she decided to call Lil Rose, was a red AED with a pink bottom half and a red rose shaped optic light.

Jaune's was a regal looking white shelled drone with the same sort of shell shape as Gurren, but had golden trim outlining its edges. Jaune called her Joan after his younger sister.

Ren's was a drone with an orchid shaped shell with green and pink pattern matching his own color scheme. His drone was aptly named Orchid.

Then there was Nora's. The AED's shell shape was like that of the standard, but it's shell was infused with Arc Dust, permanently colored a deep electric blue and the shell itself permeated and sparked with arc energy. This AED was called Odin by its owner.

"So… All of us are members of the Order now…" Ruby said, unsure of what else to say to this.

"I am not really sure how to take this…" Jaune said while scratching his head.

"It is truly a humbling feeling." Ren noted.

"Does this mean we have to go to Solitas? We literally just got to Mistral." Nora wondered.

"I don't think it has to be right away. Just whenever we find an opportunity." Ruby commented as she set her letter down.

"Good. Qrow still needs to recover anyway." Jaune stated. "So, what do we do until then?" He asked.

Everyone was silent as they tried to come up with an answer for that question. After a little over a year of being on the road, the group found it a little difficult to just stay in one place due to getting used to being on the move.

"... Do our own things?" Ruby offered. That got a few nods from everyone else as they all got up to go to their own rooms.

(Elsewhere)

- _Iron Temple, Solitas-_

Yang, Sky, Weiss and Wolfgang were now on an airship to Anima, and were now just sitting back as the ride began. Their next objective was to find team RNJR, and help them figure out what their enemy is doing.

(Meanwhile)

- _Haven Academy, Lionheart's office-_

Leonardo Lionheart was sitting in his office with a guest and pouring them both tea. Though a few seconds later a gloved hand grabbed one of the cups and his 'guest' was revealed to be Arthur Watts.

"Thank you, Professor." Watts said as he took the tea that was offered to him. "I must admit, Salem wasn't joking when she said you were very hospitable."

 _-Salem's Citadel-_

Cinder was still training when she turned to Emerald and snapped her fingers, prompting the greenette to activate her semblance and create illusions of Ruby (who was in her pre-volume 4 outfit). The illusions called for her to help them, but Cinder just got angry at their 'actions' before she sent out a wave of fire that 'incinerated' them all.

As the girl fell to her knees in exhaustion, Emerald ran to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Don't worry Cinder, we'll make her pay for what she did to you. I promise, _I'll_ even put myself in danger if it means I can help you." She said comfortingly, causing Cinder to smile slightly.

' _Emerald… I truly don't deserve you.'_ The amber eyed woman thought with affection in her mind, but aloud she whispered. "Thank you… Emerald, you truly are… Someone I can trust." She whispered hoarsely.

Emerald smiled slightly as she tightened her hug. "And I don't deserve having you in my life…" She whispered lovingly.

Mercury, meanwhile, just rolled his eyes as he left the two alone. Cinder then decided to follow her words with action and reward her loyal companion for her devotion to her. She did this by taking the ebony skinned girl by the cheek and kissed her right on the lips. Emeralds eyes widened in surprise before she melted into the kiss and made out with her boss turned new girlfriend.

As they separated, Cinder decided to speak. "I'm… Not really... A person who puts a lot of stock in things like love, but… You, you managed to make me consider it, you were the only one who was really there for me when I needed it and… I'm grateful." She said in the warmest tone Emerald had ever heard from her.

"Of course I'll be there for you, I always will. Cinder, I love you, and I always will." Emerald told her sincerely.

"And I will do my best to repay that love, a hundred times over." The Fall Maiden said as the two kissed again, before falling back and then slowly started to strip away each other's clothes.

 **Credits**

 **Author: Dragon Emperor0**

 **Co-authors: Godzilla Kaiju and Thermalsnipern7**

 **Editor: Thermalsnipern7**

 **Soundtrack: Strike Back English cover by Jonathan Young, Kai's Arrival by Hans Zimmer, Fortuna by Divide Music, Bad Luck Charm by Jeff and Casey Williams, Smile by Jeff and Casey Williams, Morning Follows Night by Casey Williams, Let's just live, This Life is mine. When you're evil by Voltaire (Roman Torchwick theme), Decepticons by Steve Jacksby.**

 **Credits song: Prophecies by Blind Guardian, Armed and Ready by Casey Williams.**

 **End of Volume 4**

 **Volume 5 is coming soon…**

 **RWBY: Rise of the Iron Wolves**

-Anima, Small Farm-

A young boy in overalls was currently trying to fill up a bucket with water at a pump faucet. The boy had mocha colored skin, which was dotted with many freckles, brown hair, and very odd but handsome looking green eyes with gold lining the center of the irises.

As the boy finished a woman called to him. "Oscar! Can you go check something inside the barn?" The woman called.

"Alright, I will." The boy, Oscar, answered.

As he did what the woman asked, he suddenly passed a mirror in the wall of the barn. Stopping in front of it the boy looked at himself in it for a second.

"Hello?" He asked, getting the feeling someone was watching him.

"Greetings I am Professor Ozpin." A voice suddenly said inside his head after a few seconds, causing Oscar to fall backwards in shock.


	59. Vol 5 Trailer: Enthrallen King

**Vol. 5 Trailer: The Enthrallen King, comes for us all.**

" **Pain, Anger, Vengeance, Slaughter."** A deep, rumbling and clicking voice said as an image of the Hellmouth started to appear amidst the dark. " **These are the emotions and desires that filled the mind and heart of my creator when he made this place."**

The shot then enters the fortress's throne room as three large Aura Grimm in the shape of suits of armor stepped up to a figure dressed in white armor that had his back turned to them. A very familiar looking sword was strapped to his back.

" **We are his creations, instruments of his will. We live and breathe to serve him."** The voice continued, seemingly speaking to someone. " **If we die in his service, then we die with the greatest honor we can envision."**

The three Aura Grimm stop before the figure before one of them kneels before the armored figure, who then turns to them. His face was uncovered, revealing it to be…

" **We will fight and die in the name of our King, Sky Obsidian. The One you thought you slew."** The voice declared. " **And he smells the blood of his heart on your hands."**

Sky extended his left arm and a bluish-white energy left the Knight and sat in the grasp of Sky's hand. The King looked at the orb of energy in his hand with a stone face before he closed his fingers around it.

" **You destroyed his home, defiled his love, slaughtered his family, stole his sibling, and took his life from him. And now, the Enthrallen King… Comes for you all."** The voice stated in an almost gravely happy tone.

 **Rise of the Iron Wolves: Enthrallen King.**

 **Coming soon…**

 **The King is here, and he isn't happy...**


	60. Vol 5 Op preview

**(Clattalonia (Overlord op. 1) Eng. Cover by NateWantsToBattle)**

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question**

 **Where's my soul?**

( _Sky's armored hand reaches out through the void of the sea of screams before the camera switches to showing a full body shot of him as his blue eyes glow beneath his helmet. It then switches to an image of his Aura Grimm army marching as the title Rise of the Iron Wolves: The Enthrallen King appears)_

 **It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming**

 **When I wake up all that's left of me are bones**

 **I'm in a panic! Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and many miseries**

 **Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction**

 **As I'm roaming from left, to right, to hell**

 **An invitation to come disappear**

 **We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

 _(An image of Sky sitting on his throne without his helmet on and a contemplative face appears as he glares up at the camera before it changes to Yang sitting in a seductive pose before she glances at the camera as the shot changes to Wolfgang fastening his cloak. The shot then changes to Veridas grasping his hammer with a glare under his helmet as he exhales a navy blue mist. A shot of Ren and Nora, who are seen jumping into frame, with the raven haired boy sitting cross legged and Nora mounting her hammer like a broomstick._ Then a shot of Oscar standing there with Ozpin's cane and nodding at the screen. _And lastly a shot of Ruby who is twirling around with Crescent Rose before spin striking the screen)_

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Break your mask and show some pride**

 **While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Feel my heart begin to race**

 **As I laugh in this bloodbath we made**

 _(Sky is seen marching as images of his many enemies appear under his feet. Enemies like Adam and the White Fang, Tyrian and the rest of Salem's Dark Circle, along with Akka and Nigel are seen flashing before the camera comes to Sky's face before he laughs at them all)_

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question?**

 **Where's my soul?**

 **Where's my heart?**

 _(Sky flies through the air, Weiss following him as they charge into battle. Sky swings Undying Fury through several of Salem's Grimm and Weiss sends a blast of Ice Dust through several more)_

 **Am I losing my own self?**

 **Don't you hesitate**

 **Go this way**

 **I don't know**

 **And I don't care**

 **Tell me, are you not entertained now?**

 _(Sky, Yang and Wolfgang are shown leaping onto Weiss's Lancer summon as she flies them away from an ambush. Then Xeronas is shown in her armor twirling her ax and pointing it at the screen. Then Veridas is shown with his back to the camera as he faces an army of Salem's Grimm. Then of Jaune who stands with his shield ready. Wolfgang who leaps into the air and activates his Spectral Blades as the moon sits in the background behind him. Then it shows a sliding shot of all of Sky's designs up to his current one, and Yang who's turning away in her new battle form. Before the scene changes again to Wolfgang who's clashing with both Raven and Cinder in his Time Master mode, with a look of pure rage on his face.)_

 **I'll just keep surviving**

 **I just cannot hide at all (can't hide)**

 **I am not to fall a victim**

 **I'll continue living**

 **In this misery-driven world**

 _(Sky is seen walking towards Yang as she hands him a flagpole with the symbol of the Hellmouth on it. Sky takes it before he turns and plants it in the ground and stands there with an air of authority with his allies standing behind him, looks of confidence on their faces as the flag flaps in the wind and the screen goes black)_


	61. Character Short: Oscar

**Character Short: Oscar**

Oscar woke up with a start before he looked around and saw nothing wrong with his surroundings. The boy then went to do all his chores: Churning compost, creating rows for the crops, fetching water, and lastly putting everything away in the barn. But as he was doing the last task, he suddenly felt like someone was watching him.

Walking over to a sink inside the barn, he looked at himself in the mirror and scratched his head, not saying anyone else but his reflection. Leaning forward, he decided to say something to see if he'd get an answer from his surroundings.

"Hello?" He asked aloud.

There was a period of silence and, just as Oscar was thinking he was going crazy, a voice decided to speak up.

" _Hello! My name is Professor Ozpin of Beacon academy."_ Ozpin's voice suddenly said in the boy's head. The farm boy yelped in shock as he fell onto a nearby pile of hay. He then decided to try and calm himself down after that unexpected jolt.

"Oscar, be careful with those tools!" He heard his aunt call.

"What? What was that?" The boy asked as he got up. That's when he heard the voice again.

" _Hello, Oscar, I am Professor Ozpin, former headmaster of Beacon academy."_ Ozpin said to him.

"What the-? Are you… In my head?!" Oscar asked with wide eyes as he gripped his head.

" _My apologies. Please calm down and I will explain everything."_ Ozpin said as Oscar sat down in shock. " _Tell me, Oscar, are you familiar with what Aura is?"_

"Kinda hard to not be familiar with it." The boy muttered. "It's basically a physical manifestation of one's soul. It can be used as a forcefield, has to be unlocked the first time by someone else or through situations of great stress. Can be left always up or turned off. Can give people powers called semblances… And without it up you can't survive fatal blows. Why are you asking me this?"

" _Because both of our Auras are intertwined now."_ The ghost present in the boy's head replied. " _It is a regrettable side effect of a poor decision I made by accepting a task from the Gods, and now you, we, are now one person."_ He explained.

Oscar sat back in shock. "This can't be real…" He whispered to himself.

(Two days later)

A couple days later, Oscar was still trying to come to grips with his situation, and all the while Ozpin was trying to tell the boy that they needed to leave. After a while, Oscar got fed up with it and just decided to ignore the old man, though this was Ozpin, he wasn't giving up yet.

" _We need to leave."_ He said, but the boy ignored him as he went for the door. " _Oscar… Oscar."_ He said, causing him to stop just short of the door.

"I've decided to ignore you, so you might as well stop. Besides, how do I know you're actually who you say you are anyway? I could just be going crazy." Oscar told the man in his head.

" _Tell me, have you ever been to Haven?_ " Ozpin asked.

If the aged headmaster still had a body, Oscar would've given him a weird look at the question.

"What? No." He replied.

" _Can you describe the headmaster's office?"_ The former headmaster of Beacon asked further.

"Of course not, how can I know that?" The boy snapped.

" _Try."_ The voice urged.

The boy was silent. "It's… Autumn colored, with a large chair and table for guests, a mahogany desk and a tea set that I… I gave him." He said as his eyes went wide. "... How do I know that?!" He asked as he gripped his head in a panic.

" _Because I helped build that school. And the tea set was a gift to the man running it now."_ Ozpin explained. " _If you don't believe me you can look it up, as I recall your aunt does have a few books on Mistral."_ He offered.

"Yeah… I probably saw it in a book." He agreed, seeing that as a good reason to know. At that moment as soon as he finished speaking, a massive wave of energy swept over the farmhouse, causing the boy to fall over. He scrambled back to his feet and reflexively looked in the direction it came from.

"What was that?!" He wondered with wide eyes.

" _That was a wave of pure paracausal energy, more specifically one from a Grimm Knight returning to the mortal world from his throne world."_ Ozpin explained. " _I've had several run-ins with them... They aren't fond of me."_

Oscar gulped at the thought. "Should… Should we avoid whoever it came from?" He asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

" _Without question… Though if this Grimm Knight in particular is who I think it is, we may have nothing to fear."_ He stated, causing Oscar to calm down enough for him to think properly. " _In the meantime, I suggest you go eat your dinner before it gets cold."_ He added, causing Oscar to snap out of his stupor and get ready for dinner.

(About a week later)

Oscar was still sitting in his room, trying to get his head straight. "Okay, so I'm not crazy, and you aren't lying. But, I still can't just leave my aunt, she's been taking care of me since I was little. It'd be unfair to her."

" _I know, but I think it would be best if you try to explain it to her. From what I've gathered from my observations, she seems like a very understanding woman."_ He suggested with a supportive tone.

"Understanding, yeah. Superstitious? No way, she'd never believe any of this. I mean the only thing she believes is the return of the Worm Gods because of the evidence, but this other stuff? No way." Oscar sighed.

" _Yes… Though still, perhaps you can leave her a letter? I suggest we leave soon, because if the Grimm Knight who lives in Anima gets wind of my return, she could very well be in danger."_ Ozpin explained seriously.

"I guess you're right… But still, I can't be a guardian like the Huntsmen. I'm just a kid. What is it you actually want for me, Ozpin?" Oscar questioned.

" _Greatness, hopefully. And perhaps to give you the opportunity to help the world when it needed it most."_ Ozpin replied. " _And besides, I know that you don't want to spend the rest of your life as a farmhand in Mistral._ " He added.

"You just went and read my thoughts?!" He questioned indignantly.

" _Well, They're our thoughts now, Oscar."_ The voice replied. " _Tell me, did you know that the first King of Mistral, who was once a farmhand like you, became king by once took the head off of a Primeval Nucklevve and knocked it all the way down a groundhog hole, destroying a threat to the kingdom, becoming its king and then creating the sport of golf at the same time?"_ He quizzed, causing Oscar to snort at the image.

"No, but that's the funniest image I've ever had in my head in a long time." He replied with an amused grin. "You gotta be making that up."

" _Well, when you were there at an event like that, like I have, you're allowed a little bit of embellishment."_ Ozpin chuckled. " _What I'm saying is that even someone with humble beginnings like you can do great things. And this is your chance. And just imagine, if you succeed, you'll be able to help your aunt even more than you could have before._ "

Oscar pondered Ozpin's words. The idea of helping his aunt, whom he loved dearly as much as the next nephew, sounded extremely appealing. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting her, and would gladly skewer anyone who dared to do so with the pitchfork in the barnhouse. If he wanted to make good on that, he'd need training, so leaving for Mistral was his best bet.

"... Alright. Let's go." Oscar nodded while sighing before he sat at his desk and started writing a letter to his aunt. Once he was done writing, he packed a bag, put the letter in her room and then started walking away from the farmhouse towards Mistral and Haven Academy.

(A day of walking later)

The boy was walking to a train station as he sighed. "Ya know, all of this is absolutely crazy, but now that you explained a lot of it to me, it doesn't seem crazy anymore."

" _That's probably good for this situation right now."_ Ozpin chimed in.

As soon as they reached the station (which had to be double-timed due to rainy weather), Oscar tried to get a ticket, but it wouldn't work. "Don't suppose all this magic came with an unlimited amount of money?" The boy asked.

" _As much as I'd like that myself, I'm afrai-"_ He began to reply before he suddenly paused, much to the farm boy's confusion. " _Be on your guard."_ Ozpin warned him seriously.

"Why?" Oscar asked quietly. He then heard footsteps coming from his left and turned to see a giant man in dark clothing walking towards him.

It was Hazel, and he looked down at the boy before he raised a fist, causing the boy to flinch, only for the man to slam it down on the machine and a ticket to fly out. Oscar looked on the ticket that landed on the, thankfully, dry ground before looking back to Hazel, who had started walking away before he stopped and glanced back at him.

"Don't let such a small obstacle stop your journey." He stated before continuing on his way.

"Who was that?" Oscar asked.

" _Hazel, a man from my past. He also doesn't like me."_ Ozpin explained.

"Stay clear of him. Got it." The boy muttered before picking up his ticket and getting on the train to Mistral. As he got on the train he sat at a window seat and looked out of it. "Are there any people who _do_ like you? Any friends you, _we,_ have?" The boy questioned.

" _Oh yes. One of them is probably in Mistral right now, hopefully."_ The man replied.

"I'm holding you to that." Oscar muttered, not wanting to be on a wild goose chase.

" _However, there are two in particular that have very volatile tempers."_ The wizard explained. " _Their names are Wolfgang Amadeus Prowl, and Sky Obsidian. They are the son of the High Lord of Iron Wolves and the Knight of Yul respectively."_

"Oh jeez… Wait, Knight of Yul? Could he be the one that came back to Remnant?" The farm boy inquired as the train stopped and pulled into the Mistral station.

" _It's quite possible, but for now, the man you'll be looking for is named Qrow Branwen, a dear friend of mine and a reliable confidant. To find him, I suggest going to the local bar. And when you see him, tell him 'I'd like my cane back'. He'll know what it means._ " Ozpin told him as the boy started walking in the direction of a bar.

"Got it." The boy nodded and sat in silence for the remainder of the trip.

(Later)

 _-Mistral's local bar-_

Oscar walked in and went up behind Qrow, who was sitting at the bar having a drink. "Excuse me." The boy said as the man turned around. "Are you Qrow Branwen?"

"... I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak." He replied with a jab.

"Shut up, I'm getting there." The farm boy muttered indignantly. He then turned back and looked at Qrow. "Uh, I'm supposed to tell you that, I'd like my cane back." Oscar told him.

Qrow stared at the boy in front of him silently for a moment before he grabbed the cane in question off his belt and tossed it to Oscar, the catch accidentally causing it to extend.

"Good to see you again, Oz." The drunkard said with a smile.

Oscar's eyes then glowed before he smiled. "It is good to see you too, Qrow, you have no idea." Ozpin told him.


	62. Vol 5 Ch 1: Haven Welcomes You

**Vol: 5 Chapter 1: Haven Welcomes You**

 **(Clattalonia (Overlord op. 1) Eng. Cover by NateWantsToBattle)**

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question**

 **Where's my soul?**

( _Sky's armored hand reaches out through the void of the sea of screams before the camera switches to showing a full body shot of him as his blue eyes glow beneath his helmet. It then switches to an image of his Aura Grimm army marching as the title Rise of the Iron Wolves: The Enthrallen King appears)_

 **It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming**

 **When I wake up all that's left of me are bones**

 **I'm in a panic! Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and many miseries**

 **Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction**

 **As I'm roaming from left, to right, to hell**

 **An invitation to come disappear**

 **We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

 _(An image of Sky sitting on his throne without his helmet on and a contemplative face appears as he glares up at the camera before it changes to Yang sitting in a seductive pose before she glances at the camera as the shot changes to Wolfgang fastening his cloak. The shot then changes to Veridas grasping his hammer with a glare under his helmet as he exhales a navy blue mist. A shot of Ren and Nora, who are seen jumping into frame, with the raven haired boy sitting cross legged and Nora mounting her hammer like a broomstick. Then a shot of Oscar standing there with Ozpin's cane and nodding at the screen. And lastly a shot of Ruby who is twirling around with Crescent Rose before spin striking the screen)_

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Break your mask and show some pride**

 **While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Feel my heart begin to race**

 **As I laugh in this bloodbath we made**

 _(Sky is seen marching as images of his many enemies appear under his feet. Enemies like Adam and the White Fang, Tyrian and the rest of Salem's Dark Circle, along with Akka and Nigel are seen flashing before the camera comes to Sky's face before he laughs at them all)_

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question?**

 **Where's my soul?**

 **Where's my heart?**

 _(Sky flies through the air, Weiss following him as they charge into battle. Sky swings Undying Fury through several of Salem's Grimm and Weiss sends a blast of Ice Dust through several more)_

 **Am I losing my own self?**

 **Don't you hesitate**

 **Go this way**

 **I don't know**

 **And I don't care**

 **Tell me, are you not entertained now?**

 _(Sky, Yang and Wolfgang are shown leaping onto Weiss's Lancer summon as she flies them away from an ambush. Then Xeronas is shown in her armor twirling her ax and pointing it at the screen. Then Veridas is shown with his back to the camera as he faces an army of Salem's Grimm. Then of Jaune who stands with his shield ready. Wolfgang who leaps into the air and activates his Spectral Blades as the moon sits in the background behind him. Then it shows a sliding shot of all of Sky's designs up to his current one, and Yang who's turning away in her new battle form. Before the scene changes again to Wolfgang who's clashing with both Raven and Cinder in his Time Master mode, with a look of pure rage on his face.)_

 **I'll just keep surviving**

 **I just cannot hide at all (can't hide)**

 **I am not to fall a victim**

 **I'll continue living**

 **In this misery-driven world**

 _(Sky is seen walking towards Yang as she hands him a flagpole with the symbol of the Hellmouth on it. Sky takes it before he turns and plants it in the ground and stands there with an air of authority with his allies standing behind him, looks of confidence on their faces as the flag flaps in the wind and the screen goes black)_

- _Kingdom of Mistral-_

Team RNJR and Qrow had just arrived at the kingdom of Mistral and were about to enter its main area, currently they were walking through a tunnel that led there.

"Well it's about time!" Nora said in an exasperated tone.

"I would've gotten us there sooner, but I decided to have us take the scenic route." Qrow commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, I mean it's a nice change of pace compared to the people and monsters that were trying to kill us popping up everywhere." Jaune shrugged.

"Aw come on Jaune it wasn't that bad, I mean only one of us almost died." Ruby joked but looked down when the guilt that came with the moment came back to her. Even now, she still felt a sense of responsibility for that.

"Hey." Replied her uncle as they finally stepped into the light, revealing the city of Mistral in all its glory. Houses built into the mountains, stores, stands and restaurants all over the place, people selling weapons, goods, and there were even street performers.

"Wow!" Ruby breathed as she looked around in awe. "Look at all the weapons!" She said in excitement.

"Yeah, the upper levels are pretty nice, but stay away from the bottom ones. Fact is this place can be pretty cutthroat, but lucky for us, the higher you go the nicer it gets." Qrow nodded.

"Like a social status pyramid." Jaune noted, feeling like it was similar to that.

"Basically." The drunkard shrugged.

"All I know is that we are going UP!" Nora declared as she pointed to the sky.

"I wonder if we'll see Neptune and Foxianna here. This is their home, after all." Ren mused, getting a chorus of agreement from the others.

(Elsewhere)

 _-With Wolfgang, Weiss, Sky and Yang, on their flight to Anima-_

The group of four was currently just sitting and talking, Yang and Sky holding each other's hands the whole time. As they talked, Weiss took notice of their rings.

"Wait, where'd you two get those rings?" She asked, getting Wolfgang's attention.

"Hey, yeah. Where'd you two get those?" The wolf boy asked. The King and Queen duo looked at the rings in question before replying.

"These were my parent's rings. Two of the few things I've got left of them." Sky replied as he and Yang raised their arms to them so they could look at the two pieces of jewellery. The whitette and her boyfriend examined the two rings and couldn't stop themselves from appreciating their design.

"Damn, your parents had a really good sense of style. These are really good looking." Wolfgang said appreciatively.

"I'll say." Weiss chirped in agreement.

Their discussion on jewelry was cut short when one of the Red Jacks received a distress call from a ship nearby. The four ran to the cockpit and listened to it, hearing a lot of buzzing.

"Rapier Wasps." Sky said, recognizing the sound.

"No, not this high in the air… Shit, we've got Lancers!" Wolfgang corrected in alarm. That's when the ship sending the signal flew past them and crashed into a cluster of floating rock covered in Gravity Dust, and it was followed by a swarm of Lancers.

"Son of a bitch!" Yang cursed as she saw them fly by. "We need to get out of here before they set their sights on us!" She exclaimed.

"Way ahead of you! Pilot, get us out of here _now!"_ Wolfgang ordered the Red Jack pilot.

"Affirmative." It nodded as it made the ship swerve away from the swarm, but the bugs just skid in mid air and followed them.

"They're on our tails!" Weiss shouted as she looked out the window. She watched as a few lancers tried to hook them, but they were evaded.

"For fucks sake…!" Sky growled before deciding to take action. "Wolfgang, is there any Dust in the cargo bay?!" He barked.

"Yeah, plenty of it! Why?!" The time controller replied.

"Weiss, let's go! We've got bugs to kill!" The Grimm Knight ordered as he went for the cargo bay, his hands crackling with energy.

"Right behind you!" The white haired Iron Lady replied as she followed her friend, Yang joining in as well.

"Alright boys, let's try and keep this bird steady. Ruban-BX-42, think you can do that?" Wolfgang asked the piloting Red Jack.

"Affirmative." The frame replied.

With that done, Wolfgang ran back to help the others. "Okay guys, we got all kinds of Dust here, so feel free to use it. Hey Yang, your arm still got that constant supply of Solar Dust in it?" The boy asked.

The blonde quickly checked her Solar Dust supply before turning back to Wolfgang. "Yeah. I got about three quarters of it left. It should help us out here." She replied.

"Then let's make like a rip cord, and let 'er rip!" The boy yelled as he started slashing with his sword at the lancers with blasts of Solar Dust fire. Yang followed suit and sent some explosive shells at the giant insects while Weiss fired off Dust blasts at them by using her glyphs. Sky, meanwhile, sent dark bolts at them, opting to conserve his bullets.

The Lancers soon started dropping like flies, and the rest soon turned tail and ran. "There they go! Ha ha! Look at the little sons o'- oh _FUCK_!" Wolfgang laughed before his eyes widened in horror as a massive stinger came shooting right at them.

"Oh _PISS THE HELL OFF!"_ Sky shouted angrily upon seeing the flying stinger before he sent a dark bolt at it to knock it out of the air.

The source was soon revealed to be a Lancer Wasp Queen, and it shrieked at them before it gave chase and its eyes were dead set on one of them in particular: Weiss, since she had killed the most of its brood.

"Okay, we're gonna have to improvise here! Any ideas?!" Yang aske over the roaring winds.

"Sky, think you can Purge that thing?" Wolfgang asked.

"Are you nuts?! I won't even get a chance to land on her body! We need something else!" Said boy replied.

"I've got an idea!" Weiss said as she started walking forward, but was stopped by Wolfgang.

"No way, Princess. I just got you back, and I'm not going to lose you again!" The boy snapped at her firmly.

"I wasn't going to jump at her." She rebuked before conjuring a summoning glyph. "I'm going to call in some help."

At that moment, the Arma Gigas rose from the glyph and raised its sword as it looked at the Lancer Queen angrily before turning to Weiss, as if awaiting orders.

"You know what to do." The girl told it, getting a nod from the suit of armor as it charged and leapt out of the airship towards the Lancer, its sword raised to strike. The Queen saw the incoming threat and tried to dodge, but the summon just grabbed her leg instead.

"Finish her!" Yang and Wolfgang cheered as the giant knight swung its sword up and sliced the Lancer in half, but not before its stinger struck one of the ship's stabilizers.

"Oh fuck me sideways, WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Sky shouted as he tried to grab onto the ladder.

Yang grabbed onto Sky's waist while Wolfgang took Weiss into his arms and held onto whatever they could as the ship crashed.

Minutes, or hours later, Weiss woke up near the crash site and Wolfgang was nowhere to be seen, slowly getting up she picked up her sword and looked around. Yang and Sky were gone too.

"Yang? Sky? Wolfgang? Where are you three?!" She called, her voice ragged and croaky as she coughed after she finished yelling. Then she heard something move behind her. Turning, she saw a bandit looking at her with a stupidly arrogant look on his face.

"Urg, what are _you_ looking at?" The Iron Lady snapped, grabbing her coin from under her coat and adjusting her grip on Myrtenaster.

"Oh, nothing major. Just looking at our next ransom." He replied, not even phased by her holding a blade.

"I'm going to have to stop you right there, see this?" The girl said as she held up her coin. "It's a sign that I am an Iron Lady of the Iron Wolf Order, and as such can have an entire squad of my fellow Lords and Ladies come to my aid at the drop of a hat."

"Pfft, as if I'd be scared of an empty threat." The idiot dismissed.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, and I am not a woman of empty threats." Weiss warned. "Also, one of the Lords I was just with? He's a wolf faunus who not only is High Lord Deus's son, but also has a sense of smell that can pick my scent up from ten miles away. And is also my lover."

"And I'm supposed to care about that because…?" He asked with the most careless expression he could muster.

"Because he'll kill you if you're dumb enough to do anything to me." She replied smugly.

 _That_ got the dumbass's attention, hearing that he slowly started to back away from her and then took off for the hills, though there was another reason for it.

Weiss sighed in exasperation. "Finally…" But as soon as she turned around she was met with the end of a blood red Okatana and a woman with black hair that looked almost identical to Yang's, pale skin and red eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake…" And those were her last words before the woman knocked her out.

(Elsewhere)

- _A gas station off the coast of Anima-_

Yang had just dragged herself out of the sand from getting blown several hundred yards from where the airship had crashed and was lucky enough to find the second transport that was carrying everyone's vehicles. After getting Bumblebee, and seeing that Consequence and Wolfgang's hover bike, Silver Stag, had already been taken by their respective owners, she then made her way to a nearby Gas Station that was right in the middle of the territory of the Branwen tribe.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking, ma'am? The owner of the station asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just water, thanks." Yang told the man simply, right before someone barged in the door. Turning around she saw a very familiar suit of Hunter armor walk in with his cloak pulled over his head as his wolf tail swished behind him as he sat down at the same counter.

"Hey, Wolfgang. Seen Sky anywhere?" She asked him.

"No fuckin' clue." The wolf faunus told her before he sniffed the air. "... I smell Weiss' perfume…" He said suddenly before he turned and glared at a ratty looking bandit who was sitting at the other side of the counter.

"Are you literally saying you aren't a full fledged huntress?!" He asked Yang as he laughed before he calmed down. "You look like one to me, though." He added as he checked out Yang, much to her disgust. She had a boyfriend that's also a _King,_ dammit!

Wolfgang, meanwhile, could definitely smell his girlfriend's perfume coming from this asshole's body, and it made him practically foam at the mouth in anger. ' _I swear, if he so much as touched her...!'_ He thought furiously.

"And you got a nice body, too." The dumbass continued, unaware of what was about to happen to him. "Not too bulky, not too lean, it's just-" He said before he suddenly fell over like all his strength had suddenly left him. Yang just looked down at him and snorted, knowing exactly what had just happened to the poor bastard.

"Just right… And off limits to all but one." She said with a smirk as the dumbass bandit at her feet looked at her weakly.

"What… The hell is this...?!" The man struggled to say.

"I'll spare you the details, but…" Here, Yang adopted a scary look on her face. "You just sterilized yourself, you fucking dumbass." She said with a sadistic grin that could rival Rubedo's.

As the man's eyes widened in shock, he suddenly had to turn his attention to Wolfgang, who now had his gun's barrel pressed against the bandit's skull, the wolf boy's gaze murderously cold.

"I _know_ you have my girlfriend as your prisoner. Tell me where she is, and _maybe_ you'll live." He threatened.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you, ya stupid faunus." The man barked… Bad move on his part.

Wolfgang clicked the hammer back and his gaze somehow got colder. "Wanna repeat that… Dumbass?" He growled murderously.

"You heard me. Nothing you can do could even compare to what Raven would do to me if I squealed." The bandit stated.

"So you do know something… Good. And you say nothing will make you squeal?" Yang asked darkly as she looked into his eyes before her lilac orbs turned red. "What about what _I'll_ do to you if you stay silent?" She threatened calmly.

The sight of her red eyes made the man gulp. "Now I get why you look so familiar… You're the daughter that Raven keeps crying about every Festival of the Lost…" He got out.

Yang decided to file that away for later. "So what's it gonna be? Tell us and have a chance at living, or stay quiet and die?" She questioned.

"... Raven's probably gonna kill me anyway. Fine. I'll take you to her." The bandit grumbled as his strength came back.

Wolfgang pulled back, but still shot the man in the foot as soon as he got up. "That's for calling me stupid." He snapped.

The man grunted when the shot hit his foot, but said nothing as he walked out of the station. Both got on their own bikes as they followed him. And in the distance, Consequence was right behind them, and just behind the truck was a large hump in the road chasing after it, almost like that of a Worm.

(Elsewhere)

- _Haven Academy, Mistral-_

Team RNJR and Qrow had just arrived at Haven Academy's courtyard. While they looked around, Qrow noticed how deserted the place was and was concerned by it greatly before he rushed back to the others.

Once they entered the halls of the building, Ruby started calling out to see if anyone was present. As she repeatedly called out, she got nothing in return.

"Maybe try… Louder?" Nora offered.

Before Ruby could try though, the group was suddenly surrounded by a flurry of Autumn colored Japanese maple leaves before it swirled into a funnel and reshaped itself into the shape of a very familiar looking Kitsune faunus.

"FOXIANNA!" Ruby squealed in joy as she glomped her faunus friend, who chuckled at her behavior as she hugged her back.

"Hi, Ruby." The redhead giggled as she patted the shorter girl's head as said girl's face was still in contact with her E-cup chest. Ruby then let go and noticed that the kyuubi faunus had gotten a new look.

Her hair was currently wrapped up in a very neat Japanese bun and she was wearing a Shinto priestess's outfit which was fall colored, the fabric of her baggy top making her large breasts jiggle with every move and the entirety of the outfit made her assets quite pronounced.

"It's been a long time, guys. How have things been with you?" Foxianna asked her friends with a smile.

"We spent the last year travelling here on foot and had more than our fair share of near death experiences." Jaune replied with a shrug.

"... Please tell me that was a joke." Foxianna deadpanned.

"Afraid not." Ren said while he shook his head.

"What about you?" Nora asked.

"Well I hadn't been doing much. Coco Adel and I had been writing several letters back and forth for the past year and a half, but I haven't heard back from her lately. I recently started going on shopping dates with Neptune to pass the time since school is out… Oh, and I apparently became an Iron Lady." The redhead told them.

"Wait, you too?" Ruby asked with a surprised tone, causing the voluptuous vixen to look at her.

"Did you guys become members of the Order, too?" She asked, prompting them to pull out their respective coins to show them to her. "Well, that's a shock."

"Hate to break up the reunion miss foxy, but we kinda need to see Lionheart. Any idea where he is?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah. He's in his office right now. Come on, I'll show you the way." The fox girl replied before gesturing for them to follow her. The group followed her to the Headmaster's office before their guide knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came the voice of the headmaster from the other side.

As the door opened, everyone saw an elderly Lion faunus sitting at a desk in the office, currently trying to do paperwork. The man looked up and saw Qrow and the kids standing there.

"Qrow, you're here earlier that I thought you'd be." The Lion faunus said to the man.

"Actually, we're on time. I just noticed that you were late to greet us." The drunken man rebuked.

The headmaster reached into his coat and pulled out a pocket watch. "Oh, so I was. Sorry, guess time just got away from me." He then turned to the kids. "Oh, where my manners, hello children."

"Hello, Professor. Ruby Rose, at your service." The cloaked girl greeted.

"Hi, Jaune Arc." Jaune nodded.

"Hey there! I'm Nora Valkyrie!" Nora chirped.

"Li Ren." Ren nodded happily.

"Huh, so you're the ones Foxianna told me about while she was at Beacon." He mused with an impressed look. "I must say, I'm impressed." He commented. "Leonardo Lionheart, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Now that the formalities are done, mind explaining to me why no one's here? Do you even have anyone guarding the Relic?" Qrow questioned.

"Qrow, the children-!" The old man hissed quietly.

"We already know about them. We were filled in on the way here." Ruby spoke up, getting nods of agreement from the rest of RNJR.

"You- filled them in?" Lionheart said.

"Yeah, and chances are the other kids know too. Thing is, they were all just inducted into the Iron Wolf Order, and you know as well as I do that one of the main perks of being in that little club is-" Qrow started.

"Knowing every dirty little secret that Remnant has to offer, yes, I'm aware." The elderly faunus nodded.

"Yep." Qrow said. "Also, mind explaining why you haven't been checking in lately?" The drunken Huntsman questioned.

"Things have been an absolute mess since the fall of Beacon. The Worm God Akka has been making several decisive moves as of late, and his Knight has been causing even more trouble on top of it. Not to mention the dread that has been hanging in the air ever since we all saw that poor girl get ripped to pieces… And don't even get me started about that pulse of paracausal energy that swept over the entire world a few weeks ago. It drove every Grimm in Anima absolutely insane." Lionheart told him.

"Wait, you felt that, too?" Ruby asked in surprise, the others looking surprised themselves.

"Oh yes, we all felt it. Whatever caused it must have been extremely powerful, if I were to wager it was probably another Grimm Knight." He nodded.

"When we felt it, we noticed how oddly… Familiar it was." Ren spoke up. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Sky somehow returned to life." He added.

"That would certainly make Yang happy. Pretty sure she would more than welcome him back." Foxianna chirped, Ruby nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry, who?" The Headmaster of Haven asked in confusion.

"He's the Knight of Yul, and possibly one of the toughest kids I know of. He was killed at Beacon fighting Adam Taurus, but… If he really is back…" Qrow trailed off.

"I honestly wouldn't blame him for having a vendetta against everyone who wronged him, especially since he has more than enough reason to harbor one." Ren shrugged.

"Ditto." Jaune said.

"No kidding." Nora nodded.

"Agreed." Ruby chimed.

"What they said." Qrow shrugged.

"Eh, well I guess that's inevitable." Linoheart shrugged as well. "Regardless, we still have no whereabouts on the Spring Maiden." The man stated.

"I know where she is. She's with my sister." Qrow told him. "Oz put her in charge of guarding her after she ran off."

"Wait, that's not what…" Lionheart said, but trailed off.

"What?" Qrow asked.

"Never mind. In any case, we can't go after her now. Things are already spread thin as it is, and if we act too rashly, Raven could see this as a threat and scatter, taking the Maiden with her." The elderly man stated.

Qrow sighed at that. Sure, he knew that things were already hectic for the past year and a half, but this was too good an opportunity and Leo was passing it up. He was honestly frustrated with everything that was happening as of late at this point.

"Wait, I'm confused. Why are the Maidens so important?" Ruby asked with the others wondering the same thing.

"Each Maiden is tasked with guarding a specific Relic's vault that only they can open. Winter for Creation, Spring for Knowledge, Summer for Destruction, and Fall for Choice." Qrow explained as he took a swig from his flask. "Spring is the main problem here for reasons already stated." He added.

"Okay, That makes sense." Ruby nodded.

"What about Cinder Fall? She said she was from Haven, do you have any information about her?" Jaune asked.

"Only fabrications and lies, though I have heard rumors she may be the same girl who is involved in two missing peoples cases, and two grizzly murders that happened years ago." Lionheart told him.

"Which cases of missing people are we talking about here?" Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A family of four, I believe their names were all the same name as that Sky boy you mentioned. Obsidian, right?" The headmaster asked.

"Right." Ruby nodded before adopting a thinking pose. "Now that I think about it, Sky never did tell us what his parent's names were." She mused.

"Yeah. He only mentioned his little sister's name, Autumn." Foxxianna nodded.

"And how he believed Cinder was his missing sister." Qrow nodded as well.

Lionheart nodded along as he took in this information. "Yes, now that I think about it that was the name of the missing infant."

"Sky said that he was five when it happened. He also said that a scorpion faunus killed his parents and kidnapped her back then." Ren pitched in.

"And we were unlucky enough to meet the guy responsible face to face." Nora added.

"I still wish I cut off his entire tail." Ruby muttered bitterly, feeling like she had underdone it.

Lionheart's expression turned grave as he nodded. "I see, well, in the meantime I suggest you all get some rest. I'll be sure to notify you as soon as I have news for when we can go after the Spring maiden, or if I learn anything else about our mystery students." The aged man told them.

"Alright. Come on, kids. Let's find a place to crash." Qrow said as he beckoned them to follow him.

"There's a house right next to mine that my family owns. You guys can stay there." Foxxianna offered.

"Sweet!/Alright!/Thank you./You're the best, Foxxianna!" Everyone cheered.

Qrow sighed. "I'm gonna go get a drink…" He said before he left for the local bar.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Salem's Citadel-_

Cinder slowly woke up as she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Turning, she saw her green haired lover hugging her in her sleep as they laid in bed together after a long night of love making. The ravenette smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Emerald and held her close.

' _Maybe I can take her with me when I leave Salem.'_ She thought, not wanting to leave her lover behind. After Tyrian's episode, she decided to start discreetly planning her defection after retrieving the Relic of Knowledge, knowing that staying with Salem was going to get her killed eventually. On top of that, she was starting to doubt that what Salem had told her about Sky killing her parents was true, but she needed Sky's side of the story before she came to a conclusion. How to get alone with him so she could talk with him was going to be a real problem, though.

"Mmmm, Cinder, are you awake?" Emerald moaned as she started to stir awake.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm awake." Cinder replied with a loving smile.

The two then faced each other under the covers as the golden eyed girl looked at the green collar that her lover now wore, which had a black glass tag with 'Emerald' on one side in green letters and 'Property of Cinder Fall' on the other.

"What's gonna happen today?" The green haired girl asked her lover.

"At the moment, I'm not sure." Cinder shrugged as she crawled on top of her. "Though I'm sure we'll find out soon." The ravenette then started to kiss the obsidian skinned girls neck as the two sat up, the covers falling off their naked forms. "Emerald… Tell me again, who do you belong to?" She purred.

"You… And only you." Said girl breathed.

"Good. Never forget that." Cinder said as she kissed Emerald again, their C-cup chests pressing together as they embraced passionately. ' _Gods I love this girl… No matter what, I will keep her safe, no matter the cost.'_ The Fall Maiden thought as she picked her girlfriend up and carried her out of bed to the shower.

(Elsewhere)

- _Some random bar in Mistral-_

Qrow sat on a stool as he thought over what was going on. He had gotten the address of Foxianna's place so he would be able to get a decent place to crash after he inevitably gets himself drunk, so that was fine. He was also mulling over what to say in the event Yang and Sky showed up in Mistral in the future.

That was when someone spoke up behind him. "Excuse me." A young voice said.

Qrow looked back and saw a farm kid standing there. He looked at him momentarily before snorting. "I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak." He jabbed.

"Shut up, I'm getting there." He muttered indignantly. He remained silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "I'm supposed to tell you that… I'd like my cane back." He stated.

The drunkard looked at him silently for a few moments before he took the aforementioned cane off his belt and lightly tossed it to the boy in front of him, the item deploying upon being caught.

"Welcome back, Oz." Qrow said with a smile.

(Later)

Team RNJR was currently sitting in the living room of the house Foxxianna lent them with said faunus and Neptune as well, when a knock came on the door.

Foxxianna opened the door and saw a small farm boy standing at the other side. "Hi, does a Ruby Rose live here?" He asked the Kitsune girl, his face beet red from the girls sexy appearance.

"Why are you asking?" The kyuubi faunus asked with narrowed eyes. Before the boy could respond, though..

"Ha ha! I found him!" Qrow exclaimed in a drunken stupor, much to Foxxianna's surprise.

"I think her uncle could use some help." The boy answered awkwardly. Said drunkard stumbled in and fell on the couch.

"I found him…" The man sighed as Ruby came storming down from upstairs.

"What is with all this noise? Can't a girl read her comics in peace?!" She asked irritably as she came into the room. Upon seeing her uncle on the couch, she facepalmed. "Uncle Qrow, did you get drunk again?" She deadpanned.

"Maaaybe." Qrow slurred slightly before everyone turned to the farm boy.

"So, who are you anyway?" Neptune asked as he entered the room.

The boy pulled out the cane that was now his and tapped it on the ground, he then turned to Ruby and his eyes widened slightly. "You… You have silver eyes…" He said suddenly.

Ruby's brow furrowed in confusion. "You say that like you know me…" She noted.

"I do. Well, not me personally but…" The boy started to say.

"Wait for it…" Qrow slurred again.

"My name is Oscar Pine, but you may know me as... Professor Ozpin?" Oscar said finally.

Everyone just stared at him silently with blank looks on their faces in response. This kid was claiming to be the Headmaster of Beacon? Pretty rich considering it's coming from a farm boy.

"He he… I did it!" Qrow dunkenly exclaimed with both his fists in the air before he fell off the couch and started snoring.

"... I find your words questionable." Foxxianna told Oscar as she looked back at him.

That's when Oscar's eyes flashed and his expression changed. "Hello students, it's good to see you all in good health." Came the voice of none other than Professor Ozpin.

"I still don't believe you. That could be a voice mimicry semblance for all we know." Ruby stated.

"Would you like to be flung from the top of a cliff via launch pads again?" Ozpin asked casually, causing them to pause.

"... Yep, that's Ozpin alright. Only he would bring that up so casually." Neptune deadpanned, getting a chorus of agreement from everyone else.

This sunk in for a few seconds before they all asked one thing: "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" They all yelled hysterically.

"Reincarnation." Was his simple reply. They just gaped at him before Ruby decided to say the one thing that ended this before it dragged on all night.

"You know what? I'm done. I'm going to bed." The red cloaked girl said with finality before marching back to her room, everyone else voicing their agreement before following suit.

Oscar watched them go as he regained control, his gaze lingering on Ruby. He knew he only just met her but he could definitely tell one thing from the first impression: She certainly was pretty. " _Best not stare too long Oscar, it's rude."_ Ozpin commented, causing the farm boy to snap out of his stupor and shake his head to clear his thoughts.

"Um, are there any rooms left available?" He asked awkwardly.

"There's one upstairs, just make a left turn." Foxxianna told him.

"Thanks." Oscar said as he went to said room.


	63. Bonus Chapter: Emberald Love, Ignited

**Bonus Chapter: Emerald Love, Ignited**

- _During Vol. 4-_

"I love you." Cinder panted as she separated from the kiss she had just initiated with her subordinate-turned lover.

"I love you, too. I love you so much." Emerald panted, wanting to continue. The raven haired girl stroked the greenette's hair before she used her newly gained Grimm arm and her one good arm to hoist her up to her waist before Emerald wrapped her legs around it, allowing her to carry them to her bed chamber while both made out the whole way.

Upon reaching the bed chamber, Cinder practically threw Emerald onto the bed before pouncing on her and making out with her heavily. The greenette moaned into the kiss before she started groping her lover's breasts, causing Cinder to moan in return.

Taking off the fabric that barely covered the former thief's chest, the Fall Maiden couldn't help but start to salivate at the sight of the two brown orbs in front of her. Opting to avoid wasting any time, she started sucking on them, occasionally alternating between them to give them equal attention.

Emerald gasped in pleasure before moaning as she held the girl in place where she was, making the maiden essentially start to motorboat the mint haired girl's C-cup chest. As this was going on, Cinder decided to slip a hand into the red eyed illusionist's pants and proceeded to rub her folds.

"Oooh! Cinder!" Emerald moaned loudly while her lover kept rubbing before sliding her pants off and then suddenly shoved two fingers inside her. This action caused the illusionist's eyes to widened as she bucked her hips up while Cinder pulled back, letting her rest as she too started to discard all of her clothing, leaving both bare to each other's loving and lustful gazes.

"Cinder…" Emerald breathed in desire, her eyes wandering all over the girl's beautiful body, from her face, which half of it was covered by a glass mask. To her CC-cup chest, all the way down to her lower half.

Cinder pressed the index finger of her Grimm hand to her girlfriend's lips and smiled seductively. "Shhh, not yet my dear. First I want you to put this on." That was when her regular hand held up a green and black collar with a black glass tag on it, the tag read 'Emerald' in green cursive on it.

Emerald eyed the collar as Cinder put it on her. "Do you like your new gift, my pet?" She asked, pulling back and softly caressing the ebony skinned girl's head with one hand and one of her breasts with the other.

"Y-yes… Mistress." She replied shakily.

Cinder smiled warmly at that, she loved to hear her call her that. Just as much as she loved being on top. Bending down, she started licking the illusionist's entire body as slowly and as teasingly as possible. "That's very good, now, who is it you belong to? Who is the one who owns you?" She purred while licking Emerald's cheek and kissing her eyes, as well as repeatedly kissing her on the nose while she held the girl's arms to the headboard with one hand and fingered her with the other.

"You, and no one but you…!" Emerald replied as her breathing became faster, her lover's fingers hitting the right spots.

"And whose children will you bear when the time comes?" Her mistress purred in her ear, her fingers moving even faster.

"Yours, and no one elses!" She squeaked, feeling pressure build up in her core. But as soon as Cinder noticed this, she slowed down, making her thrusts slow and long.

"No cumming yet, my pet, I want you to feel bliss as long as possible before I make you explode. So no cumming until I say, understand?" The mistress purred in her lover's ear.

"Y...Y… Y-yes, Mistress…" Emerald struggled to say over the finger thrusts.

"Good girl." The Maiden cooed as they kissed again. After a minute or two, Cinder pulled back and sucked on Emerald's tongue for a few seconds before letting go. Then she took her fingers out of the girl's pussy and then went down to it. And without even a word of warning, she dove right in, tongue first.

Emerald's eyes widened in surprise and pleasure as she instinctively held the amber eyed ravenette's head where it was, pushing her deeper in. Cinder didn't mind though, as long as her pet was happy? She didn't care, she loved her too much to care. Seconds later after licking her folds, the woman then moved on to sucking on her pet's clit like one would a sucker. Gods above she loved the way her girlfriend tasted.

The second Cinder started sucking on her clit, Emerald had to do her best to keep herself from screaming out in pleasure due to how _fucking amazing_ it felt. This went on for five minutes before Emerald couldn't hold it in anymore.

Cinder pulled back from her licking and held her mouth open. "Alright my pet, now you may cum." She told her.

Emerald didn't waste another second and came violently, her juices splashing right into Cinder's awaiting mouth. The Fall Maiden was sure to drink up all of the love juices her girlfriend released before leaning up. She then rubbed her body against Emerald's as she kissed her again, all of their parts touching and rubbing the whole time.

"I do believe it's your turn to please me now, isn't it?" Cinder purred.

"Yes, mistress." The greenette nodded. "How do you desire me to pleasure you?" She asked.

Cinder simply sat in front of her and spread her legs. "I think you already know, make me cum once, and then we'll both get pleasure by scissoring." The girl ordered.

"As you wish." Emerald replied submissively. With her mistress's command given, she obediently bent down to the girl's pussy and started licking and lapping at it. Paying extra attention to her clit and also using her fingers as well for good measure.

Cinder threw her head back with wide eyes as she felt her lover please her in a few different ways that made her buck her hips in response.

Emerald responded to this by letting her fingers do more of the work and then started kissing her way up Cinder's body before kissing her eye and then going back down until she reached her mistress's breasts, which she then caressed and sucked on with her mouth, tongue and free hand while her other hand kept pumping inside her pussy.

The amber eyed girl moaned loudly in response to her pet's actions. If this continued as it was, she would blow in a minute! Seeing this, Emerald immediately started kissing her way down and before she yet again started to eat out the Maiden's cunt while her hands squeezed her ass. Cinder moaned in pleasure before she suddenly felt her pressure start reaching its peak.

"E-emerald, I'm about to- AAAHHHHH!" She tried to say before she came, her juices flooding Emerald's mouth. The former thief eagerly drank up what her mistress gave her and then leaned up and kissed her, sucking on her tongue and letting her taste her own juices while their sweat covered bodies rubbed together in passionate grinding.

"Was that to your liking, Mistress?" Emerald asked as she pulled back after a full minute of the two sucking on each other's tongues, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Yes it was. Now, as promised…" Cinder replied before she got into a scissoring position with Emerald. Almost immediately the two started pounding and grinding their hips together like mad as their pussies rubbed together in a frenzy, the pleasure being immense for both of them and just kept growing with every passing second.

"Mistress! Mistress!" Emerald moaned as Cinder held her close while they made love to each other.

"Emerald, my pet!" Cinder moaned.

"Mistress, I love you, I love you more than anything in this world." The girl gasped while looking her mistress in the eyes, her own eyes filled with love.

"I love you too, Emerald. I'll never find anyone else like you in this world." Cinder breathed, her own eyes filled with love as well.

The two kept pounding their hips together more and more until both felt the familiar pressure fill up in their loins.

"Emerald, I'm close…!" Cinder moaned as she felt her pressure continue to build.

"Me too. Let's cum together…!" Emerald moaned as she felt her pressure closing on its peak. Not even five seconds later...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The two girls screamed as they came, _hard_.! The two girls panted in exhaustion as they calmed down from their lovemaking session. They soon laid next to each other as Cinder pulled the blanket over them. They looked each other in the eyes and kissed passionately one last time before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

This was what Cinder was going to leave for, to protect the woman who she now called hers. And she wasn't going to let Salem take Emerald away from her, she was hers now, and hers alone.


	64. Vol 5 Ch 2: There's Dread in the Air

**Vol: 5 Chapter 2: There's Dread in the Air**

 _Akka and Nigel vs Wolfgang, Sky, Weiss and Yang song: Seven Deadly Sins OST: Ten Commandments._

 _Akka and Nigel Death: Destiny OST: The Sword._

 **(Clattalonia (Overlord op. 1) Eng. Cover by NateWantsToBattle)**

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question**

 **Where's my soul?**

( _Sky's armored hand reaches out through the void of the sea of screams before the camera switches to showing a full body shot of him as his blue eyes glow beneath his helmet. It then switches to an image of his Aura Grimm army marching as the title Rise of the Iron Wolves: The Enthrallen King appears)_

 **It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming**

 **When I wake up all that's left of me are bones**

 **I'm in a panic! Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and many miseries**

 **Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction**

 **As I'm roaming from left, to right, to hell**

 **An invitation to come disappear**

 **We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

 _(An image of Sky sitting on his throne without his helmet on and a contemplative face appears as he glares up at the camera before it changes to Yang sitting in a seductive pose before she glances at the camera as the shot changes to Wolfgang fastening his cloak. The shot then changes to Veridas grasping his hammer with a glare under his helmet as he exhales a navy blue mist. A shot of Ren and Nora, who are seen jumping into frame, with the raven haired boy sitting cross legged and Nora mounting her hammer like a broomstick. Then a shot of Oscar standing there with Ozpin's cane and nodding at the screen. And lastly a shot of Ruby who is twirling around with Crescent Rose before spin striking the screen)_

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Break your mask and show some pride**

 **While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Feel my heart begin to race**

 **As I laugh in this bloodbath we made**

 _(Sky is seen marching as images of his many enemies appear under his feet. Enemies like Adam and the White Fang, Tyrian and the rest of Salem's Dark Circle, along with Akka and Nigel are seen flashing before the camera comes to Sky's face before he laughs at them all)_

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question?**

 **Where's my soul?**

 **Where's my heart?**

 _(Sky flies through the air, Weiss following him as they charge into battle. Sky swings Undying Fury through several of Salem's Grimm and Weiss sends a blast of Ice Dust through several more)_

 **Am I losing my own self?**

 **Don't you hesitate**

 **Go this way**

 **I don't know**

 **And I don't care**

 **Tell me, are you not entertained now?**

 _(Sky, Yang and Wolfgang are shown leaping onto Weiss's Lancer summon as she flies them away from an ambush. Then Xeronas is shown in her armor twirling her ax and pointing it at the screen. Then Veridas is shown with his back to the camera as he faces an army of Salem's Grimm. Then of Jaune who stands with his shield ready. Wolfgang who leaps into the air and activates his Spectral Blades as the moon sits in the background behind him. Then it shows a sliding shot of all of Sky's designs up to his current one, and Yang who's turning away in her new battle form. Before the scene changes again to Wolfgang who's clashing with both Raven and Cinder in his Time Master mode, with a look of pure rage on his face.)_

 **I'll just keep surviving**

 **I just cannot hide at all (can't hide)**

 **I am not to fall a victim**

 **I'll continue living**

 **In this misery-driven world**

 _(Sky is seen walking towards Yang as she hands him a flagpole with the symbol of the Hellmouth on it. Sky takes it before he turns and plants it in the ground and stands there with an air of authority with his allies standing behind him, looks of confidence on their faces as the flag flaps in the wind and the screen goes black)_

 _-Menagerie, night time-_

Blake was on her house's balcony looking off into the distance. She was thinking over what had happened today and trying to figure out what to say when the time came to reveal the truth of what's happening. Her thoughts were also plagued by the fact that Adam had hired the Knight of Ur to help him for some reason.

' _Come to think of it, what's that Knight's name, anyway?'_ She wondered idly.

"His name is Lobo Black, if that's what you're wondering." A voice said behind her.

Blake whirled around and saw Ilia standing on the railing. She instinctively went for her weapon, but the chameleon faunus held her hand up.

"Ilia." Blake hissed.

"I'm not here to fight." She said before sighing. "Listen, I don't know what you're planning, but it's not gonna work. Just… Do yourself a favor and leave Menagerie, and take your family with you." She advised and was rewarded with a glare from Blake.

"Why should I listen to you? You're on the side of cold blooded murderers and just tried to kill my friend. As far as I'm concerned, Ilia? You're dead to me, and you should leave before I repay you for what you did to Sun." The cat faunus growled, drawing her sword.

Ilia stared at her before sighing sadly. "You don't get it, do you? That wave of energy that covered the world? That was the Knight of Yul coming back to life, and if the White Fang doesn't take action against him, it's doomed to destruction." She explained, getting a surprised look from Blake.

"Sky's back?" She asked before she put Gambol Shroud away and chuckled, confusing the chameleon faunus.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she removed her mask.

"It's Adam he's after, not the White Fang. And it's you who doesn't understand. If my dad doesn't take action against the Fang, the Iron Wolf Order is going to declare war on both Menagerie and the White Fang." Blake told her. "And I can tell you, none of you will survive that kind of culling."

"All the more reason to take action." She replied firmly only for Blake to smirk at her.

"You'll fail, and you know it." She replied, her smirk never wavering. That was something Ilia was slightly scared of. "And on top of that, Sky's vendetta is justified. After all…" Here, she turned serious. "Adam did kill him at Beacon." She finished.

"Wait… Adam killed him? And he's alive again?!" The girl gasped. "That's not what he told us…"

"And just _what_ did he tell you?" The cat faunus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That he wounded him, crippled him. And that he went into hiding like a coward." The chameleon faunus stated. Blake stared at her with a deadpan expression before she facepalmed.

"Of course he did." She muttered before looking at her former friend. "I can confirm that he killed Sky because _it fucking happened in front of me!"_ She said as she hissed that last part out, causing Ilia to recoil in shock.

"... Even so, you still want us to work with the people who hunted, maimed, and treated us like slaves and garbage. The same people who _branded_ Adam just for how he looked! What kind of sick joke is that?" The girl hissed.

"Better to show the people who wrong you how wrong they are about you, than being like Adam and justifying their hate." The cat faunus retorted. "And when we go public tomorrow, we're going to tell them exactly that." She said with folded arms.

"Then I guess this is it." Ilia growled.

"It is, and when the Iron Wolves and Sky go to war against you, don't expect any help." Was the cat faunus's response. And with that, Ilia left.

(Meanwhile)

- _White Fang stronghold-_

Adam, Hazel and Sienna were currently waiting in the tiger woman's throne room for the 'Hired Mercenary' that the red haired bull faunus has hired for their attack on Haven Academy to assist with fighting Sky.

"I thought you said he'd be here." Sienna growled from atop her throne, becoming increasingly bored.

"Trust me, high leader, he will." Adam told her.

"Somehow I doubt that." Hazel grumbled.

Right at that moment the door was suddenly kicked in, and a young man around Adam's height with a similar build walked in. He had black hair that was unruly and grimy, red eyes, and had an unkempt goatee hanging from his chin as well as a set of sideburns, his skin was also pure pale white. He was wearing a biker's outfit with blue jean pants, a white tank top, a leather jacket with the sleeves torn off, which had the symbol of an open mouth and tongue dangling a coin on it. And lastly he was wearing fingerless black leather gloves, black biker boots, and had a chain hook dangling from his waist and a crowbar strapped to his back.

"Alright, I'm here. What could you possibly need from The Main Man?" Lobo asked gruffly.

"Who are you again?" Sienna asked, still not quite believing in what she was seeing.

"The name's Lobo, toots, Lobo Black. That's L as in lacerate, O as in Obliterate, B as in Disembowel, and O as in, uh, huh… Well I think I can use Obliterate twice, whaddya think?" The mercenary asked while introducing himself.

Sienna and Hazel just stared at him with deadpan looks. _This_ was their help for dealing with Sky? The plan was doomed to fail if it was.

"... Are we sure he can handle the Knight of Yul?" Hazel asked Adam bluntly.

"Hey! Don't you count me short!" Lobo growled. "Besides, ya ever heard of the old Kingdom of Crucible?" He asked, confusing them.

"Um… No?" Sienna replied, not understanding the purpose of the question.

"I have, it was destroyed by Ur and his Knight centuries ago." Adam states.

"Well part of that was my job. Ya see I fragged the whole damn kingdom for a high school science project, gave myself an A." The young man smirked, picking his chin with the hook of his chain as he talked.

"... I find that statement debatable." Hazel commented blandly.

The Knight of Ur then walked over to a chair in the corner, sized it up before picking it up and then did something none of them could believe. He crumpled it into a small orb no bigger than a marble and popped it into his mouth, causing his stomach to expand and then return to normal in a matter of seconds. The young man belched loudly before he turned back to them.

"So, anymore doubts?" He asked with a smirk. Sienna and Adam just shook their heads dumbly while Hazel, being the man he was, just shrugged indifferently.

"Well then. What exactly do you have planned then?" Lobo continued. "Cuz, you want it done, I'll get it done for the right price. And trust me when I say: The Main Man always delivers."

(Elsewhere)

 _-Branwen Tribe Campsite-_

Weiss groaned as she woke up before looking around and noticed that she was in a cage with her hands tied. Two bandits that were just outside her apparent cell noticed that she was awake and chuckled slightly.

"You two do realize that I'm not the only one who crashed here, right? One of my companions has a nose like a blood hound's, and as soon as he gets my scent? He'll track me here and he will _not_ hesitate to kill you all." The Iron Lady told them, before smiling fondly at the thought. "One of the reasons why I love that stupid mutt, he's like my own personal guard wolf."

"A Schnee dating a faunus? I must be drunk." Came a woman's voice as she exited a tent.

"It's the truth. I'm not like my father. I don't think of faunus as lesser, how could I? Three of my best friends are faunus, and I fell for one. It'd make no sense otherwise." Weiss said as she turned in the direction of the voice.

The woman in question was around her height with very short brown hair, green eyes, light brown skin, and a similar build as Weiss. She was wearing a brown vest with a fur collar, a tan shirt, black pants and brown boots. She also had some piercings and two wrist blades on her arms.

The two bandits immediately stood at attention when they saw her coming out.

"Vernal." One of them muttered.

"Well I guess that makes sense." The now named Vernal shrugged.

"If you heard what I just said, then you've heard everything else, too. Let me go, and I'll convince my boyfriend to possibly let you all live." Weiss told her.

"Lot of talk from someone who's tied up." Vernal said smugly.

"Vernal right? I'm not one to make idle threats." Weiss fired back. "Plus, you're also holding hostage an Iron Lady and the friend of a Grimm Knight. Don't you think that's a little bit of poor judgment on your part?" She asked, looking smug when the other two guards looked at each other with concern on their faces.

"So? We know who the Grimm Knight is. We can take him." Vernal countered, not really caring about the possibility of someone dying.

"That's what the last guy thought too…" The former heiress said before smiling. "I'll save you the gory details."

Right at that moment, however, a very loud howl could be heard off in the distance. One filled with anger and what most assumed was bloodlust. Weiss grinned knowingly as the three stooges outside her cage looked in the direction of the howl in alarm.

"Told you.~" The girl sang.

Meanwhile, on a trail to the camp, Yang and Wolfgang were following the guy who had been leading them to Raven's camp, but as soon as they reached the gateway, he was joined by several other bandits who brandished their weapons.

"You really thought I was gonna let you get away with this?! You fell right into my trap, you little shits! Get 'em, boys!" The man shouted in anger as he pointed at them.

That was the last straw for Wolfgang, he couldn't stop himself, and honestly he didn't want to, from turning into his werewolf form, and with a blood curdling howl he lunged at the bandits while Yang shakily calmed herself before charging with him.

Wolfgang cut the arm off of one bandit, making him scream in pain as he held his stump before he was promptly stabbed through the chest with the werewolf's bare hand. The wolf faunus then chomped down on another's midsection and snapped his spine in two while thrashing him around before dropping him on the ground and snapping his neck for good measure.

One of the remaining ones ran into the camp like a scared little wimp and Yang promptly decked the guy she had sterilized in the face and sent him skidding into the camp, making a large rut in the ground the whole way.

The rest of the bandits saw the guy that flew into the camp and brandished their weapons to deal with the threat that dared to attack one of their own.

Wolfgang and Yang walked into the camp, both looking pissed off and done with everything. Wolfgang was the one to speak up after he transformed back.

"Alright, you miserable fucksticks! Gimme my girlfriend back, and maybe I won't slaughter all of you!" He roared at them.

"You heard the man!" Yang said while holding up her order coin. "We're here on behalf of the Iron Wolves on official business, so unless you want to end up on the receiving end of a beat down that you won't survive, I suggest you cooperate!"

"Enough!" A voice exclaimed, making everyone look to see none other than Raven Branwen coming out of the largest tent in the camp.

Wolfgang immediately conjured his golden gun and readied it to fire, glaring at the woman. "Just the bitch I've been wanting to kill. I'll put your ashes in a jar on my wall." He growled. Just as he was about to pull the trigger…

 _ **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**_

Wolfgang and Yang whirled around and saw Consequence speeding towards them and leapt out of the way. It sped by them before it stopped in the middle of the camp before the engine turned off and Sky got out. He then looked at them before he took his helmet off.

"Sorry about that. You would not _believe_ the chase I just endured." He told them. Though before he could say anything further, the ground started to shake and a sinkhole suddenly formed at the camp's entrance as a _massive_ Worm Grimm wriggled out from underground and a young man lept off its back while doing a superhero landing, a large Chitin shield attached to his left arm.

Sky sighed when he saw them. "Just when I thought I was clear." He muttered.

"Let me guess: Akka and his Knight?" Yang questioned as she looked at them with wide eyes.

"Yep." Sky nodded.

The Knight in question just stood there, unmoving and silent, he didn't even utter a word of greeting as he raised his shield up and taunted the three.

"Is it just me, or is this guy's whole not speaking thing kinda creepy?" Wolfgang asked.

"It's not just you." Yang replied, shuddering slightly at the absolute silence from the opposing Knight.

" **Nigel, O keeper mine, attack.** " Akka told the Knight, who obeyed his master's order and charged, still not uttering a word.

Weiss sighed in exasperation. "Well subtly is out." She said while looking down at the small Arma Gigas that she had summoned during the commotion, the small suit of armor nodded as it grew to a gargantuan size and raised its equally giant sword and charged at the opposing Worm God… And accidentally trampling a few bandits along the way.

Wolfgang, Sky, Yang and Nigel, who paused his charge, looked at the trampled bandits and sweat dropped, wondering if that was intentional before shaking it off and turning their attention back to the fight at hand as Weiss joined the fray.

Sky attempted to strike Nigel with Undying Fury, but it was blocked by Reticence, the other boy's shield, causing a massive shockwave as the cracks in the chitin glowed a sickly green and grew brighter with every subsequent strike. After five more strikes, he slammed his shield down and blasted a shockwave from it and launched Sky back. The boy grunted from the unexpected blast before he got back to his feet and glared at the other Knight.

' _So his shield allows him to absorb the kinetic energy from his opponents attacks. Looks like we're gonna have to get creative with this one.'_ He analyzed in his head.

Meanwhile, the Arma Gigas was currently battling Akka and appeared to be on equal footing with the Worm God, said elder Grimm trying its level best not to be struck by the summon's giant blade.

Though this quickly changed when Akka outsmarted the suit of armor and coiled himself around it and started squeezing, like a snake would its prey. After a moment, the construct was crushed completely and dissolved into white dust.

"... I should've seen that coming." Weiss deadpanned with a facepalm. "And where the hell is Myrtenaster?!" She barked as she looked around for her weapon of choice.

Vernal ran up to the former heiress and reluctantly handed her the sword. "Here, Just do me a favor and kill that thing before it kills us all!" She snapped.

"If I can't, then I'll just drive him off!" Weiss replied before going to work.

Wolfgang, meanwhile, used his still conjured Golden Gun to fire at Nigel, who had his attention on Sky and Yang, but right before the shots could hit the Knight, he conjured a oval shaped shield of dark energy in front of him, blocking the attack and recharging any lost aura.

"Oh come on!" He shouted angrily at the defense.

The four then regrouped. "These two are way too powerful, and way too smart!" Yang said as she reloaded.

"I noticed. We need to get as creative as possible if we wanna get out of this alive." Sky said as he checked the loaded rounds for his signature pistols.

"What we _need_ is a way to kill both of them at the same time." Wolfgang stated.

"Can't you just stop time?" Weiss asked.

"I could, but they might be immune to my semblance, so that's out." The time bender replied.

"That's only in my case, remember? His semblance is that dark shield you just saw. He doesn't have Anti Aura." Sky told his rival.

"... Think you can suppress his semblance?" Yang asked her boyfriend.

"If you give me some time and get me close? Definitely." He nodded.

"I think I have an idea in mind for keeping him in place." The snow themed Iron Lady offered.

"Me too." Wolfgang nodded as he conjured his Dusk Bow. "Alright you two assholes, you wanna get nuts?! Let's get nuts!"

He then shot three arrows at Nigel, who raised his shield to block them. This was a mistake on his part, however, since they just landed at his feet. He looked at them with an alarmed look before he suddenly found himself tethered. Immediately after that, Weiss sent some Ice Dust at him, encasing his entire body from the neck down. The Knight of Akka struggled to break free, but was unable to even make any cracks.

Sky saw his chance and rushed at him before grabbing his exposed neck. After five seconds, he began draining the aura of Nigel and restored his own while suppressing his semblance. Once he had reduced Nigel's aura enough, he let go and left only five percent behind. The King of the Hellmouth looked at his handiwork with a satisfied look on his face before turning to Akka with a serious expression.

"Do you still wish to fight, Akka?" He asked the elder Grimm.

The Worm God roared in response, causing Sky to sigh while shaking his head as he turned his back to them. "Alright then." With that he spun around and beheaded Nigel and then charged at the Secret Keeper with his sword and his heart, determined to prove at last that he had the strength to do the one thing Salem feared... Take his destiny.

With one mighty swing of his sword, which he cloaked in his Anti Aura, he let out a war cry as he cleaved the mighty Worm in half, causing it to fall with a deathening thud. Everyone watching looked at the spectacle in shock. How could they not? They just witnessed the instant demise of a fucking _Worm God!_

Sky turned to the entire camp and pointed Undying Fury to the air as Akka's essence entered it, and him.

" **VICTORY!"** He roared in triumph, causing everyone else to cheer as well. Yang looked at her King with lust in her eyes.

' _You are getting laid when we get to Mistral.'_ She promised in her head. She then noticed something among Akka's remains. "Hey, what's that?" She asked as she pointed to the object.

Sky looked at where Akka had died and saw a large cylindrical object covered in blasphemous runes. "... The World's Grave." He said as he looked it over. "What else could it be?"

Though before he could do anything with it, Raven approached them. Sky put the cylinder away while Wolfgang was ready to draw both his weapons, _itching_ to kill the tribe leader. Sky saw this out of the corner of his eye and held an arm in front of him as he shook his head at him. Wolfgang looked at him before he grumbled and moved his hands away from his weapons.

"Well done you four. I must admit, I am _beyond_ impressed." Raven said before she took notice of all the damage her men took. "Though did you have to be so rough with my men?"

"They started it." Yang stated.

"And they _so_ had it coming." Weiss agreed.

"And you wonder why I left." Sky snorted, looking at the so-called 'strong warriors' of the tribe.

"Well, you've certainly proven yourselves. And you're welcome to stay, once your business is done of course." The black haired woman told them. "You'd be a Welcome asset to my ranks."

"Pfft! Bitch please! I've seen _gutter trash_ worth more than you." Wolfgang scoffed.

"What he said." The slayer of Akka nodded. "Besides, we need to get to Mistral." He added.

"And you're gonna help us." Yang nodded. "Consider it payment for saving your worthless tribe."

"... You really don't know what you're getting yourselves into, do you?" Raven sighed before gesturing them to follow her into the tent she came out of. "Come on. We have much to discuss." She said.

The four just shrugged and walked into the tent, Wolfgang shooting a bandit in the groin after he tried to pickpocket him on the way in.

(Elsewhere)

- _Lionheart's office-_

The Headmaster of Haven sighed as he thought over what he had just learned from Qrow. As he was thinking, he heard his door open. Looking up, he saw Watts standing there.

The Atlesean doctor smiled evilly as he opened some sort of secret passageway behind a bookcase, which then led the two men to a dimly lit candle lit room where a Seer Grimm floated in waiting for them.

"After you." The old doctor said, pushing Lionheart forward. The man hesitated before he spoke.

"M-mistress, can you hear me?" He asked.

A few seconds later… "Hello, Leonardo." Came the voice of Salem. "Do you have something to report?" She asked.

"Y-yes. Qrow came by and I managed to learn of the Spring Maiden's location." He replied.

"Was the girl there?" Cinder hissed, But was ignored.

"Oh? That is good news." The Queen of the Grimm replied with a satisfied smile.

"I must say, I'm still very interested in this creature." Watts commented as he tapped on the Seer lightly before noticing Cinder in the background. "Cinder dear, can you hear me?" He asked mockingly.

"Yes." Said girl replied in irritation.

"Oh goodie, you recovered." He deadpanned as he stepped back.

Another Seer Grimm appeared at Salem's end and her expression soon turned grave. "... I just received word. Akka and his Knight, Nigel Onyx, have been slain." She revealed, shocking them all.

"What?! How?!" Cinder asked with her lone eye wide.

"Your brother, he and the same chronomancer that sliced off your arm, killed them with the assistance of two of their female friends." Salem stated. "And along with that, he is in possession of the World's Grave cylinder, a container of all Akka's kept secrets." She added.

"What could he learn from it?" Leo asked.

"He could learn how to commune with the God of Darkness from it, as well as many other things." Salem replied, her expression troubled. "I fear that he won't be able to be stopped if he does that." She added quietly, but everyone heard her.

"We must act quickly, then! The Spring Maiden, she has taken up refuge with the Branwen tribe. If you hurry you may be able to get to them before they-" Lionheart tried to say, but was cut off by the Seer Grimm strangling him as Salem glared at him.

"Do not interrupt me, Leo." Salem warned. "You truly have started to regain your spine, haven't you?" She then turned to Watts. "Arthur, before you and Cinder apprehend Spring, I need you to come here, Tyrian is in need of a new tail."

"What happened to his old one?" Watts asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Take a guess." Was Salem's only reply.

"Fine…" The doctor sighed.

"You never answered my question, what about Ruby?" Cinder snapped. "Don't tell me we're going to leave her alive! I heard what Tyrian said, a Silver eyed woman was about to gravely injure you, if she's able to harness that power she could do the same thing again and succeed!"

"Which is why we're going to train you to harness your gift so that you may protect it." Salem replied calmly. "There is only so much I can do for you." She added.

' _Of course there's a limit to what you can do for me.'_ The Fall Maiden thought bitterly. ' _All the more reason to take Emerald and leave.'_

As Salem ended the message, she turned to Cinder. The woman analyzed her ward for a minute or two before speaking. "Something about you has changed, Cinder, you don't seem nearly as cold hearted as the day we met. I can see it in your eyes… You've grown a heart."

"I… Don't know what you mean…" The girl replied.

"Come now, do you actually think I don't know about you and your little 'pet'?" Salem questioned with a smirk.

Cinder looked at Salem with a deer-in-headlights look on her face, which was now as red as her dress. She just looked away, not wanting Salem to judge her.

"I also know that you wish to bear her with your children. Tell me, would you like me to assist you with that?" The Queen of Grimm asked.

Cinder looked at her with a shocked look. "W-wait, what?" She asked dumbly.

"Before I explain, tell me, what drives you more now? Your hunger for power? Or your love for your dear Emerald?" Salem continued.

The amber eyed girl looked down in thought at her words. After her 'moment' with Emerald, she felt something in her change, and now she didn't know what her drive was anymore. She had tried to sort that out in her free time, but apparently that wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. After a moment of thinking, she came up with an answer.

"Both. I want power to protect Emerald at all costs. She is _mine_ and mine alone. No one gets to touch her but me. No one is to give her the gift of children but _me._ If she is to die, I will as well so that we are together in death. My love for her is what drives me to power. It's to keep her safe. It's to keep her as mine. Nothing else matters." The Fall Maiden told her mistress with passion in her voice.

Salem seemed to be satisfied with this answer. "Very well then. Then allow me to say this: What if I told you, I could give you the needed 'equipment' as it were, to give your Emerald the gift you wish to give her?"

Cinder eyed her mistress suspiciously, feeling like it might be a trick. Finding no sign of trickery, she spoke up. "And just how would you manage this?" She inquired.

Salem then conjured some black Grimm ooze before shaping it into something. And when she finished, the result of her tinkering caused Cinder to blush beet red upon seeing it.

"Does this answer your question?" Salem asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as she held up an artificial Grimm dick strap-on, complete with a matching sack as well.

Cinder gulped down the urge to take it forcibly, a sudden feeling of lust overflowing in her loins as thoughts and images of a pregnant Emerald posed and smiled in her head. Her pet, carrying _her_ baby, _their_ baby… Oh she wanted it, bad.

"Gimme!" Cinder suddenly shouted as she snatched the strap-on and zoomed off. Salem blinked before she chuckled in amusement. Hey, she might be trying to destroy the world, but she can still have fun along the way.

As soon as Fall Maiden saw her pet, she grabbed her by the arm and then pulled her to their room. "Bed. Now." She told the greenette.

Emerald looked and saw the strap-on, and she had a pretty good idea of what Cinder had planned. She didn't even argue as her mistress stripped her of her clothes and bent her on the bed in a doggy position as she put on the strap-on. "Yes Mistress, I'm ready. Please take me." She told her.

What followed would end in Emerald getting knocked up with Cinder's child, not that they minded, however, it was their love made flesh. What could be better?

(Elsewhere)

- _Kuo Kuana, the next morning-_

Ghira paced anxiously as the time for the reveal grew near. Kali, Blake and Sun were there as well to help calm his nerves if he needed it.

"Is everything alright, Ghira?" Kali asked.

"It's alright dad, we'll be there if you need help." Blake told him.

"Yeah. You got this." Sun chimed as he placed a hand on the older man's shoulder.

Ghira glanced at the three of them before he smiled in gratitude at them. He then sighed before he walked towards the door. When he opened it, they were greeted by the sight of dozens of faunus attending the announcement. There were even a few reporters present to broadcast it.

"People of Menagerie, I have come here before you to explain the meaning of the rumors have been floating around as of late." Ghira began. "The rumors are that a powerful splinter group of the White Fang, led by Adam Taurus, plans to overthrow the current leader and attack Haven Academy, re-enacting the Fall of Beacon (which I'm sure that we can all agree was a tragedy regardless of your opinion on humanity) all over again." He stated, causing the gathered faunus to whisper. Ghira raised a hand to silence them before he continued.

"In addition to these claims, I have also received word from the Iron Wolf Order that, by the decree of High Lord Deus Machina Prowl, if the White Fang is not dealt with before the attack on Haven Academy, he will be forced to respond by taking our turning a blind eye as an act of war and declare war on both the White Fang and Menagerie as a result." The Belladonna patriarch explained. The reveal caused the crowd to look alarmed before the chieftain of the island continued.

"And that is not the least of it. We have also discovered that Adam Taurus has enlisted the help of a Grimm Knight by the name of Lobo Black, the Knight of Ur, to assist him in attacking Haven." This caused slight panic to settle in. "Now I know this all may seem overwhelming, but fear not, my daughter and her friend have just told me that they indeed do have a plan to deal with these threats. One part which involves taking back the White Fang, and restoring it to what it once was."

The man sighed as Blake took the podium with him to offer support before she spoke, allowing him to continue. "My relationship with the Fang has been an interesting one. I stepped down because my previous methods were not getting fast results. Under Sienna Kahn's leadership things have improved, but it is clear that Adam Taurus does not share the same goal. Which is why we must stop him, before it's too late!"

Blake was about to take her turn to speak when someone interrupted. "Traitors!" The person yelled. A white coat flew up in the air as Ilia was revealed to be in the crowd.

The chameleon girl glared at the Belladonnas as everyone looked at her in surprise. "The humans have shunned us for decades and treated us like dirt since the end of the Great War, and now we're supposed to help them?!" She continued yelling.

"Didn't you hear him?!" Sun yelled back. "If we don't stop this attack, we're all gonna be caught in a war we won't be able to win!"

"He's right. The Iron Wolves are just as strong if not stronger than the Atlas military. The White Fang won't be able to win even if they tried." Blake added.

"Tch. Do you see now? The Belladonnas are the worst kind of faunus!" She exclaimed. "Where was our help when we were hunted for being who we are? Where was our help when we were scorned blindly? Where was _my_ help when my parents died in a Dust mine?!" She yelled in anger.

"These things don't happen overnight, Ilia." Blake said coldly. "And stop blaming other people for what happened. Honestly, you're acting like a child. I get that you're hurt, I'm not disputing that, but... Like a friend once told me… Bad things just happen." She said, her tone never losing its coldness.

This caused Ilia to look at her in shock. Why was the girl she thought of as one of her closest friends saying that to her? Had what she'd seen at the Fall of Beacon really hardened her that much? Or was she just so done with the White Fang that she didn't care what she said?... Maybe it was both.

"You know, despite her words, she isn't wrong." Someone in the audience said thoughtfully.

"Sure it's cold, but the facts are the facts." Another added.

"At least she isn't saying that the girl's parent's deaths weren't a tragedy. She's just calling how it is." Added another.

"Well I think that for the sake of all of those who haven't lost anyone due to the Fall of Beacon and the White Fang's fanatics, we owe it to them to prevent anymore loss." A ram faunus spoke up.

"Heeere heeere." Hissed a snake faunus.

"Count me in!" A fish faunus pitched in.

A chorus of agreements rang through the crowd making up about half, while the other half expressed a desire to at least wait and give it thought, while others condemned how cold Blake was. Ilia growled as she leapt away, tears running down her face due to Blake's words.

Blake watched Ilia leave and felt a huge pang of regret for what she had just said, and how cold she had sounded in the process. "I'm sorry, Ilia…" She whispered, tears appearing in her eyes as well.

ThermalsniperN7: For Sky's victory over Akka, a quote from Variks, the Loyal: "Victory. Well earned."

Dragon Emperor0: And to all of you who feel blue balled, keep your pants on, it'll be shown next chapter at length. Also, Blake's reasoning for being so cold? She's basically pulling a Yang here, only she's fed up with the White Fang's BS and how their members try to justify it with old rhetoric, and just doesn't care anymore. Kinda like me and all this stuff happening all over the country politically speaking… Too much?

ThermalsniperN7: A little bit.

Dragon Emperor0: Oops, sorry. This quarantine is getting to me…

ThermalsniperN7: I feel fine, but I don't blame you. Anyway, see you guys next chapter.

Dragon Emperor0: Aw thanks bud, and yeah, what he said.


	65. Vol 5 Ch 3: Unforeseen Complications

**Vol: 5 Chapter 3: Unexpected Complications**

 **(Clattalonia (Overlord op. 1) Eng. Cover by NateWantsToBattle)**

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question**

 **Where's my soul?**

( _Sky's armored hand reaches out through the void of the sea of screams before the camera switches to showing a full body shot of him as his blue eyes glow beneath his helmet. It then switches to an image of his Aura Grimm army marching as the title Rise of the Iron Wolves: The Enthrallen King appears)_

 **It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming**

 **When I wake up all that's left of me are bones**

 **I'm in a panic! Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and many miseries**

 **Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction**

 **As I'm roaming from left, to right, to hell**

 **An invitation to come disappear**

 **We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

 _(An image of Sky sitting on his throne without his helmet on and a contemplative face appears as he glares up at the camera before it changes to Yang sitting in a seductive pose before she glances at the camera as the shot changes to Wolfgang fastening his cloak. The shot then changes to Veridas grasping his hammer with a glare under his helmet as he exhales a navy blue mist. A shot of Ren and Nora, who are seen jumping into frame, with the raven haired boy sitting cross legged and Nora mounting her hammer like a broomstick. Then a shot of Oscar standing there with Ozpin's cane and nodding at the screen. And lastly a shot of Ruby who is twirling around with Crescent Rose before spin striking the screen)_

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Break your mask and show some pride**

 **While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Feel my heart begin to race**

 **As I laugh in this bloodbath we made**

 _(Sky is seen marching as images of his many enemies appear under his feet. Enemies like Adam and the White Fang, Tyrian and the rest of Salem's Dark Circle, along with Akka and Nigel are seen flashing before the camera comes to Sky's face before he laughs at them all)_

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question?**

 **Where's my soul?**

 **Where's my heart?**

 _(Sky flies through the air, Weiss following him as they charge into battle. Sky swings Undying Fury through several of Salem's Grimm and Weiss sends a blast of Ice Dust through several more)_

 **Am I losing my own self?**

 **Don't you hesitate**

 **Go this way**

 **I don't know**

 **And I don't care**

 **Tell me, are you not entertained now?**

 _(Sky, Yang and Wolfgang are shown leaping onto Weiss's Lancer summon as she flies them away from an ambush. Then Xeronas is shown in her armor twirling her ax and pointing it at the screen. Then Veridas is shown with his back to the camera as he faces an army of Salem's Grimm. Then of Jaune who stands with his shield ready. Wolfgang who leaps into the air and activates his Spectral Blades as the moon sits in the background behind him. Then it shows a sliding shot of all of Sky's designs up to his current one, and Yang who's turning away in her new battle form. Before the scene changes again to Wolfgang who's clashing with both Raven and Cinder in his Time Master mode, with a look of pure rage on his face.)_

 **I'll just keep surviving**

 **I just cannot hide at all (can't hide)**

 **I am not to fall a victim**

 **I'll continue living**

 **In this misery-driven world**

 _(Sky is seen walking towards Yang as she hands him a flagpole with the symbol of the Hellmouth on it. Sky takes it before he turns and plants it in the ground and stands there with an air of authority with his allies standing behind him, looks of confidence on their faces as the flag flaps in the wind and the screen goes black)_

- _Branwen Tribe Campsite, Raven's tent-_

The four Iron Wolf Order members sat with Raven around a coffee table as Vernal came and poured some tea into their cups. Wolfgang looked a bit standoff-ish about tea while the others didn't really seem to mind.

Snarling, the wolf faunus's hair slowly bristled as the girl got near him, causing her to back off to avoid getting possibly bitten. "Come any closer, and you're dead." He warned.

"Best listen to him for now." Weiss advised. Vernal looked at her for a moment before she placed the teapot on the table and left the tent.

"Let's focus here, people." Sky piped up before turning to Raven. "Alright, Raven, you said you wanted to discuss something, so spill, _now_."

Raven took a sip of tea before addressing them. "You know, it's better when it's hot." She stated, ignoring Sky's words for now.

"Cut the bullshit before I decide to cut it for you." Wolfgang snapped, brandishing a knife that he had been using to idly whittle a few sticks he had beside him in a threatening manner.

Raven sighed before she decided to start things off with a question. "How much do you know about Ozpin?" She asked.

The question made them blink in confusion. "You want the public answer, or private answer?" The wolf faunus asked, unphased by the question as he continued whittling another stick.

"Erm…" Weiss started. "He was a prodigy, and became the youngest headmaster to be assigned to an academy." She replied, still not seeing the purpose of the question.

"That's the public story, behind closed doors it's a bit more complicated than that." Wolfgang added, looking down the length of a sharpened stick as he talked. "According to records left behind by Lord Radagast, Ozpin used to be known as an ancient warrior known as Ozma. But because he was unable to stop Salem in the past, he's been cursed to constantly reincarnate until he stops her."

"Right." Raven confirmed before continuing. "Though his way of fighting her is… Questionable, to put it lightly." She said.

"You're telling me. Lord Saladin said he never really liked Oz in any of his previous forms, and said it seemed like he doesn't really have a plan to _stop_ Salem, just stall her progress." The boy nodded while starting on another stick. "Course whether that's true or not is up for debate."

"No argument here." Raven nodded before she got up and looked at a map of Remnant. "The point is, Salem can't be stopped. She can't be reasoned with, and she won't stop until the whole world burns at her feet." She said without looking at them.

"Hold on, I thought Lord Deus said that there was a prophecy that said she'd be beaten." Sky said, turning to his rival who was currently gathering up the sticks he was working on.

"If that's true, then who's to say that it's just one of many probabilities?" The Branwen leader challenged.

"It's because…" Wolfgang said as he held a stick in his hands at each end. "Every event in the first part of the prophecy has already come to pass. All that leaves is parts two and three." He then turned to Raven. "I'm the chosen one in that prophecy. But in order to win, I can't do it alone. It's like my old man once said: Mankind and Faunus kind alone… *snap*." He started before he snapped the twig in two. "Are weak. But band them together, gather under one banner and give them a common enemy and a leader to follow…" He continued as he held up all the sticks stacked and tied together into a bundle and bent it, but it wouldn't break. "They're stronger than any one person." He finished.

"That's right. If we want Salem to be taken down, we need to work together." Yang nodded.

"Good point." Sky nodded. "And with my Grimm army and the knowledge I'll gain from Akka's secrets, we'll be even more prepared."

"Wait a second, what about a Grimm army?" Raven asked in confusion.

Sky simply opened a portal to the Hellmouth and his Executioner, Xeronas, stepped through. She was a female humanoid Grimm in a sort of armor that had a helmet with horns on it, and she wielded a giant one handed ax. She wasn't muscular though, if one was being honest she looked about the same figure wise as Glynda Goodwitch.

Raven, Wolfgang and Weiss looked at Xeronas with shocked expressions, which Yang gladly took pictures of to laugh at later. After snapping out of their shock, Weiss was the first to speak.

"What in the world?!" She exclaimed with wide eyes.

"This is Xeronas, my Executioner. She's the second in command and consort to my general Veridas, the First One." Sky explained.

Xeronas looked at Sky and Yang before she kneeled. " **Your graces."** She greeted, her voice deep and sounding dual toned.

"They can talk?!" Wolfgang asked with shock in his voice.

"All of my Grimm can talk. Unlike normal Grimm, they're made of Aura, not darkness." The Knight explained.

Raven looked at Xeronas with shock and and amazement in her eyes. Had she known that Sky was capable of doing something like this, maybe she'd still have faith in the war against Salem… Maybe she'll end up getting it back somehow. Still, there was one thing she needed to share…

"Do you know why I left? The real reason?" She asked, her features taking on a sad expression.

"Real reason?" Yang asked. "What are you talking about? You said you left us because you thought we were weak."

Raven's eyes turned to a picture of her and Tai holding a baby Yang and she tried her hardest to hold back the tears. "Oh I wish that was the truth. It'd be so much easier if it were…" She said, a sob threatening to break out.

Yang frowned in confusion. "Then… What's the real reason?" She asked, a part of her dreading the answer.

"The real reason is… I was forced to." She revealed, a sob actually escaping this time. Yang's eyes widened in shock at the answer and the sob that she heard. "Back then, me and Qrow joined the huntsman academies to kill huntsmen. But all that changed after we were put on a team with that idiot Summer and your father."

Everyone continued to listen as she continued. "At first I didn't care about any of them, but Summer, her attitude was just like Ruby's: It was so… _infectious_. We started to become close and soon after she found out that I had developed feelings for Tai. So she helped me. And it tore my heart out when I learned that she had died, she had become like a sister to me and she… She…"

The woman had to shut her eyes tightly and take several deep breaths before she could speak again. "And then there was your father. Yang, I'd be lying if I said I didn't fall in love with him the day we met, in fact I still do, I love him so much that staying away from him was… it was torture!" The woman hissed.

"Okay… but why did you have to leave?" The blonde brawler asked.

"... When the time came for Pyrrha Nikos to become the next Fall Maiden- yes I know about that- was she given an impossible choice?" Raven asked suddenly.

"I mean I'm not sure but…" Weiss started before Wolfgang interrupted.

"Sky knows, don't you Obsidian?" The boy asked his rival.

"... Yeah, she was." Said boy replied after a moment before it suddenly hit him. He looked at Raven with realization. "You faced one of those yourself, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes. Ozpin chose me to become the next Spring Maiden. Not long after I found out I was pregnant with you actually." The woman nodded as she turned to her daughter.

Yang looked at Raven in shock. Ozpin, the man she had looked up to, purposefully drove her family apart for his damned war?! The Queen of the Hellmouth quickly made her thoughts known.

"That son of a bitch is the reason for this?!" Yang almost shouted as she stood up, accidentally blasting the coffee table to pieces in the process. Xeronas placed a hand on her shoulder and helped her calm down. Yang took a few deep breaths before she nodded at the Executioner with a thankful look.

"The girl you just met, Vernal, she now acts as my proxy to throw Salem off the scent. While I continue to grow stronger to where she won't be able to get the key she needs to get to the Relic of Knowledge." Raven said before sighing. "I _had_ to leave. I had a target on my back, if I had stayed you and Tai would've been killed. And I couldn't, I _wouldn't_ risk that!"

"Now everything makes sense…" Sky nodded. "Back at Beacon, I felt the presence of the Spring Maiden, that was you."

Yang was still angry, but Wolfgang simply set his bundle of sticks down on the ground and then picked up another he hadn't added to it.

"Be that as it may, Raven." He told the woman before standing up. "You may think you're just staying out of the war like some sort of neutral country, but I know what you really are: a coward. And if there's one thing I hate more than Salem, if there's _one thing_ I hate more than Jacques Schnee, it's cowards." He then walked right up to her and got in her face. "So know this: if you even _think_ about joining Salem, even if it's just to backstab her later, and do it out of fear or a 'need to survive', I will hunt you down, and snap your spine like a twig. *snap*" He finished as he snapped the stick in his hands for emphasis. "Am I clear?"

Raven just nodded as she tried to hide how intimidated she was. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he would follow through with it, and if she was being honest… She felt like she'd deserve it.

"Fine. Though there's one thing I would like to show you before I lead you to Qrow." She told the group. "Another… 'Gift' Ozpin gave me and your uncle." She then walked out of the tent. The teens and one Aura Grimm looked at each other before shrugging and following her.

When they got outside, they saw no sign of her. This confused them a bit. Then a raven flew past Sky and then circled back around and then, it transformed into Raven! Or rather she turned back to normal.

" **... What?"** Xeronas asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"He… Gave you the ability to turn into birds?" Wolfgang asked. "Huh, that must come in handy quite a bit."

"It really does. I can't even begin to count the number of times it saved me from several life or death scenarios." Raven admitted.

"Now it makes sense." Sky nodded. "I saw Qrow do the same thing during the Breach. Why did Ozpin give you this ability?"

"To act as his eyes and ears." The woman stated.

"And this is how you learned of how bad a threat Salem is?" Weiss inquired.

"Yes… It's why I wanted Tai and Summer to convince you and Ruby not to become Huntresses. If you two died and I wasn't there to help… I don't know what I'd do." The woman said sadly while looking at Yang. "Especially if it was done to get to me. You, Ruby and Summer didn't deserve to be dragged into this… I'm sorry."

Yang felt her heart break when she heard those words before she walked up to Raven and hugged her. The black haired woman stiffened before she hugged back and let her tears flow.

"I know." The blonde sighed as she pulled back. Raven sighed as well before she handed her a letter.

"Give this to Tai the next time you see him. It has some things I had been meaning to tell him but, never got the chance to say." She explained. Yang took the letter and looked at it before pocketing it.

"Yeah. Sure." She nodded before something occurred to her. She then turned to Sky. "Should I show her _that?_ " She asked her King.

"That's up to you." The Knight of Yul shrugged. Raven looked between them in confusion.

"Um… What are you two talking about?" She asked.

Without a word, Yang activated her battle form. Raven gaped at Yang with wide eyes, as did Weiss while Wolfgang quickly looked away.

"Y-yang, what the fuck?!" The wolf faunus asked with a stutter.

"This is my new battle form. A little something I got along with this." The blonde then turned around and showed the magic tattoo that shifted from Sky's symbol and her's and then back again. "That is the mark of the Eternal Law of Purity."

"H-h-how did you g-get this?" Raven stammered in shock.

"Sky's interrogator gave it to me… Wanna hear how I got it?" She asked with a grin that said she was gonna enjoy their reactions. Sky saw her grin and smirked, knowing what was about to happen.

"Pass." Wolfgang said.

"Yeah, hard pass." Weiss nodded.

"What they said." Raven agreed with the other two.

"Killjoys." Yang pouted before reforming her clothes. "But yeah. The Eternal Laws are based on the Worm God gifts. Mine is basically the ultimate protection against rape." She boasted with a smile.

"I could infer that from the name. Now…" Raven said as she opened a portal. "Qrow's somewhere just outside of Mistral looking for Huntsmen, I'm not entirely sure where but this should take you to the general vicinity of where he is."

"Okay, and thanks." Sky told her. As Wolfgang, Sky and Yang got their respective rides ready to go through the portal, Raven's trained eyes suddenly noticed Yang's ring. Curious, she decided to ask about it.

"Where did you get that ring, Yang?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, this belonged to Sky's mother…" She replied before she trailed off. "Who's name I don't know, now that I realize it." She added with a light frown.

"It was Scarlet." Sky informed her after he sent Xeronas back to the Hellmouth and got in his truck. The boy then turned to Raven. "And just so you know, the Worm God Yul tasked me with Purging the Grimm to complete the work the God of Darkness left unfinished. I'm not sure if it'd work on Salem, but it's worth a shot."

"True that." Wolfgang nodded in agreement as Weiss sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Raven nodded as the four went into the portal, leaving her alone, yet again.

(Elsewhere)

- _Team RNJR House-_

Team RNJR was busy cooking after a long day of training while Qrow was out looking for several Hunters in Mistral. Ozpin had been training Ruby how to be more patient when fighting and how to use her semblance more effectively in combat in the event that she didn't have Crescent Rose, which Foxxianna was very helpful with since their semblances were so similar. A type of training that the girl thought made much more sense than trying to become better at hand to hand combat.

As they cooked, they had some small talk about what was going on. But when Ruby noticed that Oscar was missing, she went to go looking for him to make sure he was okay. As she did, her mind drifted back to when Ozpin had first explained what his situation with Oscar was.

(Flashback)

- _Team RNJR House, a few hours prior-_

Everyone was sitting in the living room with Oscar, who had just handed control over to Ozpin to better explain what was going on with the two.

"I understand if you all find this rather perplexing." Ozpin noted.

"Yeah, a little." Ruby chuckled.

"Not to mention, wrong, and bizarre, and just _really_ hard to believe overall!" Nora listed off as well.

"What she said." Jaune nodded.

"Yes, but how did this happen?" Ren asked.

"Yeah Professor, who did this to you?" Foxxianna questioned.

"When I fought Cinder back at Beacon, I thought I could gain the upper hand. I was wrong and was killed for it. And here I am now, reincarnated into Oscar's body." He explained. "As for how, I was, cursed long ago by the Gods for not defeating Salem in the past."

"You say that like you know her." Jaune noted.

"I did. We were close, Salem and I. The best of friends. But then I had grown gravely ill and in an attempt to save me, she tried to ask the God of Light for help. But he refused, so she went to his brother. And although the God of Darkness was willing to help her, he did so by asking for something in return." Ozpin explained.

"For her to be turned into a Grimm, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, but when the God of Light discovered his brother's plan, he intended to put a stop to it by cursing her. With what curse I'm not entirely sure, but it changed her, and I ended up passing soon afterwards. But before I could enter the afterlife, the God of Light told me that he and his brother had been betrayed by mankind who were led by Salem against them, so they wiped out the original humans except Salem, and had tasked me with taking the relics to earth and trying to make Salem realize the error of her ways and redeem humanity. This is a goal I am still trying to accomplish, even now." The man told them.

Everyone took in the information and thought about it. The fact that Salem had led humanity against the two brothers was, in all honesty, the stupidest thing she'd ever done. Foxxianna decided to make her thoughts about it known.

"What exactly did she expect to happen when she did that? To get her way?" She asked with a cocked hip.

"No. If I remember correctly, her exact words were: "To rid the world of the Gods and their petty laws and useless presence." It made a certain sense; the Gods were indeed rather petty. As soon as their creations turned on them, they left Remnant without life and never returned." Ozpin shrugged.

Everyone deadpanned before they facepalmed in exasperation. As far as they were concerned, Salem got her way in the end, but that's probably just them.

"You know, the way I see it, Salem got her way in the end." Ruby commented from behind her hand.

"Ditto." Nora and Foxxianna said in agreement.

"Regardless, we cannot allow her to gain all four relics, for if she does, she will surely use them to summon the Gods back and then use their one wish to destroy them and reshape Remnant in her own image." Ozpin explained. "A process that will not bode well for the rest of mankind and faunus kind, I assure you."

"I think that's something we all can agree on." Qrow said. "Right kids?"

"Yep." They all replied in unison.

"Okay, I'm gonna go out and see if I can find any Huntsmen willing to pitch in and help us. I'll be back in a few hours." Qrow said before leaving.

(Flashback End)

Ruby eventually found Oscar who was practicing his fighting style with Long Memory, Ozpin's cane.

"You're doing pretty well." She commented. Oscar stopped and looked at her before looking back at Long Memory.

"I feel like I'm not doing well enough. Is that normal?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty normal." The girl nodded. "But I'm sure if you practice, you'll be combat ready in no time!" She added cheerfully, but then her expression turned sad as she realized the phrase she had just used. Oscar noticed this.

"Something wrong?" He asked, feeling a little concerned.

"Just… remembering an old friend." She replied, feeling a little down now.

"Hey Ruby? Can I ask you something?" Oscar asked, which the girl nodded to. "How are you and the others able to take all of this so well? How are you guys okay with any of this?"

"I could ask you the same thing, ya know." Ruby replied.

"I… I guess I'm trying to do okay with all of this, but I feel like the stress is gonna blow over at any moment." He said as he tried to explain what he was feeling.

"Yeah, that's about how I am too." The Silver eyed girl nodded.

"But, how can you keep on fighting if that's the case? What's driving you to push past all that stress?" The farm boy asked.

Ruby sighed. "I had two friends at Beacon. Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos, I'm pretty sure you may have heard of them, right?"

"I had heard about what happened to… Oh…" He began before realizing that Ruby had been friends with both of them. "I'm so sorry." He said quietly.

"It's alright, I hadn't known them for very long, but that doesn't change the fact that they were two of the best friends I had ever had. Pyrrha died fighting a battle she couldn't win, and Penny was killed just to make a statement…. That's why I'm fighting, so I can protect those I haven't lost yet, and to make sure that no one in the world has to lose anyone they care about ever again. Because, I know how terrible it feels." She told him.

' _Dear god I'm talking to a living protagonist speech.'_ Oscar thought to himself as she finished talking, after that the two had left to join everyone else to cook.

(Elsewhere)

- _Village of Urashimi, around the same time-_

Qrow was starting to head his way back to Mistral after another failed attempt at finding huntsmen, when a familiar looking portal opened up in front of him.

"What the-? Raven?!" He asked in alarm… Only for three vehicles to come out. When he saw just _who_ was driving each of them, his eyes widened. "Oh…" He uttered. When he saw who was driving the truck, his jaw dropped. "What?!" He squawked.

"Yo, Qrow, what's shakin'?" Wolfgang called as he stopped his hover bike.

"Hey, uncle Qrow!" Yang greeted her uncle as she stopped Bumblebee.

"Guess who came back from the dead!" Sky called out as he leaned out the window.

"I got eyes, Sky, I can see. I just don't believe it." Qrow states.

"I'm sure." Said boy snarked lightly before noticing where they were. "Huh. Haven't been here in over a decade." He mused as he turned off the engine, getting Yang's attention.

"You've been here before?" She asked as she turned off Bumblebee and got off.

"I'm a little surprised you've been here before." Weiss stated as she got off of Wolfgang's hover bike.

"I actually grew up here." He said, surprising everyone a little. Sky's features suddenly became solemn as he took off his helmet. "It's also ground zero for my parent's deaths." He added sadly.

Yang looked at him with sad eyes before she hugged him. Qrow, Weiss and Wolfgang also looked at him with sad looks. Coming back must be having some kind of impact on him.

"Wanna take a moment to visit their graves before we head to Mistral?" Qrow offered.

"... Yeah. I'd like that." He replied.

"I'll go too. I wanna meet your parents." Yang said as she continued hugging him.

Though before anyone could do anything, they all heard a very familiar voice. "So, it looks like I've finally found you, brother." It said. As soon as they heard that, everyone spun around and saw none other than Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai standing behind them, the latter having her arms wrapped around the former's right arm.

Everyone got ready for a fight but Cinder held up her hands in a placating tone. "Wait, stop! We're not here to fight!" She exclaimed.

"And don't attack me, I'm pregnant!" Emerald added.

Emerald's words made everyone freeze before they put their weapons away. They then looked at the two in question with scathing looks.

"Why are you here?" Wolfgang growled. Cinder sighed before she looked at Sky and pointed at him.

"I want to hear from you how our parents died. Salem told me you killed them, but I don't believe that. So… What's your side of the story?" She questioned.

"It's not something I like to remember, but… The person who killed our parents was a guy named Tyrian Callows, a notorious serial killer." Sky explained. "He also kidnapped you as a baby."

Cinder and Emerald looked at him with shocked expressions before Cinder's lone eye began to blaze with the Fall Maiden's power in rage.

"You mean to tell me I've been working alongside our parent's murderer for years without realizing it?!" She shouted angrily. Sky looked at her with a surprised look but before he could say anything, Qrow spoke up.

"Yeah, you were. He also managed to poison me. If we hadn't gotten to Mistral when we did, I'd be a goner." He said before he started chuckling. "Ruby actually managed to cut the bastard's tail off." He added as he continued chuckling.

His words had the effect of making Cinder calm down and smile slightly while it made Sky smile in satisfaction. "So, what else did you want?" He asked her.

"Ruby and I have a score to settle from the Fall of Beacon. So I'd appreciate it if you warn her so she can be ready when I'm ready to settle it." She then turned towards Wolfgang. "Same goes for you, mutt. Don't think that just because I don't trust Salem anymore that it makes us allies. As far as I'm concerned, you're still in my way."

"Of course I am." The wolf faunus muttered.

"... And aside from all of this?" Weiss queried.

"Just don't expect me to join you anytime soon. I'd only do that if I was really desperate." The Maiden said as she then turned to her lover and trailed her finger across her chin. "Come on Emerald, we have a mission to complete." She told her.

"Yes Mistress." The ebony skinned girl said as she followed, her collar jingling with every step.

"Don't you want to visit our parent's graves?" Sky called out to his sister. His words got them to pause before they glanced at each other.

"I think you should take the chance. You probably won't get another shot anytime soon if you pass this up." Emerald urged.

The Fall Maiden looked at her pet and nodded. "Alright." She replied, tugging at the leash that was attached to Emerald's collar. "But you're coming with me."

Sky watched them walk towards them again before nodding. He then beckoned the two to follow him and Yang to the cemetery.

Wolfgang, meanwhile, jabbed a thumb at the lesbian couple with a confused look on his face as they left. "How in the nine realms do you think Cinder managed to get Emerald pregnant?" He asked.

"Not a clue." Qrow replied as he leaned on Consequence.

"Same." Weiss nodded.

"I have a theory… but it's beyond disturbing." The wolf faunus said while shuddering.

Back with the two couples, they had just found the cemetery and began looking for the graves in question. When they did, Sky and Cinder's faces turned solemn as they gazed at the inscriptions of the grave stones.

 _Here lies Indigo Obsidian, a paragon of equality. And his loving wife Scarlet, who never lost faith in the world, even in death. May they Rest In Peace._

Yang clenched her fists, the sight of the graves bringing up something. "Hey Cinder. Tell me, do you even feel any remorse for doing what you did? Killing Penny? Causing the fall of Beacon? Murdering Pyrrha? Do you even feel anything when you think about it?" She snapped, her eyes burning red.

Cinder looked at her, appearing to be unphased, but her lone eye said otherwise now.

"... Before? No." She replied before she continued. "Now? *Sigh* I feel like my own parents would scorn me for what I've done." She said, her voice cracking slightly as a tear fell. But then she straightened herself up. "But as for causing the Fall of Beacon, I don't feel sorry for it. The world needed a wake up call, that was just my way of shaking them from their complacency."

"... As much as I hate to admit it, you're right." Sky replied begrudgingly, much to Yang's surprise. "Those idiotic politicians are way too soft in things. They act like they know how bad things are when they haven't been to the front line of a battlefield." He said with a slightly bitter tone.

"Spoken like a true follower of the Sword Logic." Cinder said. "My goals may not completely line up with Salem's but she is right about one thing: the way things are currently must be burned to ash and replaced." She then turned to Sky. "And I'm willing to handle the destruction if you're willing to handle the rebuilding."

"If it means I get to rid the world of racism, then fine." Sky replied. "Oh and I don't follow the Sword Logic entirely by choice." He added.

"Very well. But just know that I may try and kill one of you when we attack Haven to try and dupe Salem, so, fair warning." The girl said semi jokingly as she turned and pulled on Emerald's leash to leave.

"... Okay I'm confused, what was all that? And what exactly does all of this mean? Is she on our side or not?!" Yang questioned.

"That was me and my little sis bonding a bit. She believes that the councils are complacent. She's kinda in between." Sky answered her questions in that order before he realized something. "I forgot to ask how she got Emerald pregnant!" He exclaimed in exasperation before he shuddered. " _Please_ don't tell me it's what I think it is…!" He pleaded.

"Do I even wanna know?" Yang asked as they continued back.

"No." The boy replied simply.

After they got back to the others, they got in their rides (with Qrow riding shotgun in Consequence) before heading to Mistral.

(Elsewhere)

- _Team RNJR House, soon after-_

Ruby was trying to help everyone cook when there was a knock on the door. She let Ren take over and went to go answer it, and was shocked by what she saw.

Standing with Qrow was Yang, Weiss, Wolfgang and (the most shocking one in her mind) her supposed to be deceased friend, Sky Obsidian, back from the dead.

"Ruby, who is it?" Ren called from the kitchen.

Sky grinned at Yang, who grinned back, before the Knight called out for the whole house to hear.

"GUESS WHO CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD!" He called as loudly as he could while Yang and Wolfgang did their best to contain their laughter. Qrow and Weiss just grinned in amusement while they rolled their eyes.

This caused Nora to nearly jump out of her skin and through the ceiling before she landed in Ren's arms and started shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, her eyes wide in fear. Ren himself actually looked startled at the loud voice Sky had just used.

Foxxianna, meanwhile, nearly dropped what she was trying to cook and Neptune nearly dropped a few pans. They just barely managed to recover from the unexpected jumpscare before they took some deep breaths to calm their hearts.

"Heyo!" Wolfgang said as he appeared from behind Sky, who just walked in. He then ran up to Jaune who joined him in a chest bump before the wolf faunus got the blonde in a headlock and started giving him a noogie.

Yang, meanwhile, was busy hugging her little sister as tightly as she could. "I love you." She told the girl.

"I love you too." Ruby cried as she hugged her sister back. Weiss also decided to join the hug as well, allowing the girls to finally reunite after so long. Those working in the kitchen managed to find a moment to stop and come to the living room and watched the reunion with warm smiles. When they saw Sky, however, their hearts nearly stopped.

"How is he alive?!" Neptune asked as he pointed at the King of the Hellmouth with wide eyes.

"It's a long story." The Knight explained.

"Hey, what's that?" Jaune asked, pointing at the cylinder that now hung at Sky's waist.

"I'll tell you over dinner… Actually, I think I'll cover how I'm still alive over dinner too." Sky replied before adding that second part.

"You're in luck. Dinner's almost ready, even with that jumpscare you gave us." Foxxianna said while glaring at him with no real heat behind it for his jumpscare. She was actually glad her old reading buddy was back.

Oscar then came in and Sky took notice of him, and almost instantly sensed Ozpin's presence in the boy's body. That, and he noticed Long Memory was hanging from the farm hand's hip.

"... Okay, swing in the dark here: the farm boy is Jolly Ozzy's newest form?" Sky guessed casually, causing Wolfgang to snicker lightly at the nickname.

"You're correct, mister Obsidian, but please, no nicknames." Ozpin said as he took temporary control of Oscar's body.

Upon hearing the man's voice, Yang's eyes turned red. " _You…."_ She growled before she started stomping over towards him.

"Um, Yang? What's going on here?" Jaune asked nervously.

Yang grabbed Oscar by the collar and stared right into his eyes, though it was clear that it was Ozpin she wanted. "You have a lot of explaining to do, about what you did to my mother, you bastard!"

"Yang, calm down! Now!" Sky ordered. Yang looked at him with a glare before she took a deep breath as her eyes returned to normal. Ruby was actually a little surprised since even she had trouble calming her sister down, and Sky just _orders_ her to calm down like it's nothing.

"Okay, what am I missing? Seriously, even I have trouble calming Yang down when she's like that." She asked Sky.

"It'll be dinner talk when it comes up." He replied with a sigh.

Everyone then decided to do their own things until the food was ready.

 **Author note: To be clear guys, the Blake and Sun parts will be in the next chapter, so don't worry, we didn't forget.**

 **ThermalsniperN7: Aaaaand we forgot to add the lemon. Wanna fix that?**

 **Dragon Emperor0: Keep your pants on, we can add it next chapter after everyone has dinner. It'd feel shoehorned in otherwise.**

 **ThermalsniperN7: Good point. Also, that Jolly Ozzy nickname? Got that inspiration from thegoldenboy2188, so shout out to him.**

 **Dragon Emperor0: and before any of you say anything.** _ **No**_ **Cinder is not redeemed nor is she a good guy, she has just been changed from a villain to an on and off again antagonist. I mean come on, she just said she plans on killing someone to keep up appearances, what kind of 'good guy' does that?**

 **ThermalsniperN7: Yeah. If it was just POOF on the spot, it would ruin things.**

 **Dragon Emperor0: no kidding**


	66. Vol 5 Ch 4: Song of Sacrifice

**Vol: 5 Chapter 4: Song of Sacrifice**

 **(Clattalonia (Overlord op. 1) Eng. Cover by NateWantsToBattle)**

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question**

 **Where's my soul?**

( _Sky's armored hand reaches out through the void of the sea of screams before the camera switches to showing a full body shot of him as his blue eyes glow beneath his helmet. It then switches to an image of his Aura Grimm army marching as the title Rise of the Iron Wolves: The Enthrallen King appears)_

 **It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming**

 **When I wake up all that's left of me are bones**

 **I'm in a panic! Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and many miseries**

 **Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction**

 **As I'm roaming from left, to right, to hell**

 **An invitation to come disappear**

 **We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

 _(An image of Sky sitting on his throne without his helmet on and a contemplative face appears as he glares up at the camera before it changes to Yang sitting in a seductive pose before she glances at the camera as the shot changes to Wolfgang fastening his cloak. The shot then changes to Veridas grasping his hammer with a glare under his helmet as he exhales a navy blue mist. A shot of Ren and Nora, who are seen jumping into frame, with the raven haired boy sitting cross legged and Nora mounting her hammer like a broomstick._ Then a shot of Oscar standing there with Ozpin's cane and nodding at the screen. _And lastly a shot of Ruby who is twirling around with Crescent Rose before spin striking the screen)_

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Break your mask and show some pride**

 **While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Feel my heart begin to race**

 **As I laugh in this bloodbath we made**

 _(Sky is seen marching as images of his many enemies appear under his feet. Enemies like Adam and the White Fang, Tyrian and the rest of Salem's Dark Circle, along with Akka and Nigel are seen flashing before the camera comes to Sky's face before he laughs at them all)_

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question?**

 **Where's my soul?**

 **Where's my heart?**

 _(Sky flies through the air, Weiss following him as they charge into battle. Sky swings Undying Fury through several of Salem's Grimm and Weiss sends a blast of Ice Dust through several more)_

 **Am I losing my own self?**

 **Don't you hesitate**

 **Go this way**

 **I don't know**

 **And I don't care**

 **Tell me, are you not entertained now?**

 _(Sky, Yang and Wolfgang are shown leaping onto Weiss's Lancer summon as she flies them away from an ambush. Then Xeronas is shown in her armor twirling her ax and pointing it at the screen. Then Veridas is shown with his back to the camera as he faces an army of Salem's Grimm. Then of Jaune who stands with his shield ready. Wolfgang who leaps into the air and activates his Spectral Blades as the moon sits in the background behind him. Then it shows a sliding shot of all of Sky's designs up to his current one, and Yang who's turning away in her new battle form. Before the scene changes again to Wolfgang who's clashing with both Raven and Cinder in his Time Master mode, with a look of pure rage on his face.)_

 **I'll just keep surviving**

 **I just cannot hide at all (can't hide)**

 **I am not to fall a victim**

 **I'll continue living**

 **In this misery-driven world**

 _(Sky is seen walking towards Yang as she hands him a flagpole with the symbol of the Hellmouth on it. Sky takes it before he turns and plants it in the ground and stands there with an air of authority with his allies standing behind him, looks of confidence on their faces as the flag flaps in the wind and the screen goes black)_

- _Kuo Kuana, Menagerie-_

Sun and Blake were currently getting ready to get signatures from the people of Menagerie to see who would be willing to help them stop the White Fang's attack on Haven.

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?" Blake asked him.

"I've thrown down against giant robots and murderous monsters. I think I can handle a few signatures." Sun boasted with a smile.

Blake could only chuckle at his boasting. "If you insist." She replied with a smile.

They spent the rest of the day trying to get signatures. Luckily they were able to get some from around a quarter of the residents, but the rest were either still thinking or just outright not wanting to. Not that the two could blame them, it _was_ a rather big ask.

Deciding to take a break after a while, they sat down and had some drinks while they talked. "Man, this sucks. I mean I know that we got a good number of signatures but still, how can they just sit around and do nothing? Seriously, if they don't do something not only will Haven probably fall, but the Iron Wolves will declare war on Menagerie and we'll have to side with them!" Sun said in exasperation.

"Part of the reason some of the faunus here are refusing to fight is because they're tired of fighting. They've seen enough conflict and want nothing to do with it and, this is just a guess, they think the declaration of war is probably a bluff." Blake replied as she looked at her coconut milk idly.

"Come on, Blake, you and I both know that the Iron Wolves aren't ones to bluff." The monkey faunus said as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Oh I know. I'm just thinking from their perspective… Or my own interpretation of it, at least." The cat faunus replied.

"Speaking of, what's with this Ilia chick and Adam guy? You used to be friends with both of them right? What's their deal?" He asked.

Blake sighed. "Well… it's kind of hard to explain at length but, Sun, have you ever met someone and thought that they were the personification of this word?" She asked.

"No… Why? Got something to describe everyone?" He asked.

"When I first met Ruby, I thought: this girl is the embodiment of purity. Weiss was defiance. Yang was Bravery. Neptune was cool, Foxxianna beauty, and Wolfgang… He was harder to pin down, at first I thought he was ferocity, then I thought it was wrath, then there was pride, but now I think wildcard fits him the best." She explained.

"What about Sky?" He inquired. Blake's brow then furrowed in thought.

"At first I always thought it was repose, but as I got to know him, the words honesty and truth stuck out to me." She told him.

"Considering what he is, that's not surprising." Sun mused carefully, knowing that there were a lot of people who could hear them right now. Blake couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's certainly true." She agreed. "My point is, I thought Adam was the embodiment of passion then determination, but as time went on, I began to realize he was the embodiment of spite." She explained before muttering. "Considering what he told the rest of the White Fang, it certainly suits him."

"How does spite suit him?" The monkey faunus asked, hearing Blake's muttering.

"The night before the speech, Ilia came to me and as we were talking, she told me that Adam apparently lied to the White Fang saying that Sky had injured him before going into hiding like a coward." The feline Iron Lady said with a disdainful look. "As expected of that asshole." She added with a scoff.

"Yeah. Hey, I keep wondering. Wolfgang mentioned that you and Adam dated years ago. Was the reason you guys broke up because of how spiteful he became?" He asked.

"That's certainly part of it." Blake nodded. "Other parts were how far he was taking Sienna Khan's message of violence to heart. He became cold, cruel, ill tempered and extremely abusive. At first it was just verbal, but it soon changed to physical when I decided to speak up about how bad he was becoming."

Sun winced. "That went about as well as I'd expect, didn't it?" He guessed.

"Yeah. But to be honest, you and the others definitely helped me move past it, I just wish I chose to stay and return the favor." The cat girl sighed, thinking about her blonde teammate.

Sun remained silent for a bit before he noticed something about Blake's earlier statement. "Wait a sec, why did you insinuate that Sky is back on Remnant?" He asked with an odd look.

"Apparently that wave of paracausal energy from before was him coming back to life again." Blake replied before she chuckled. "Sucks to be Adam right now." She said as she continued chuckling.

"Yeah… Hey, what word would you use to describe me?" He questioned as he chuckled at Adam's apparent misfortune.

"Jury's out on that one." She smiled as he used his tail to hold his drink. "Though I'm leaning towards earnest or loyal."

"I think loyal suits me best." The monkey boy smiled as he sipped his drink.

"I think so too." Blake smiled with a giggle.

Meanwhile, in the White Fang stronghold on Menagerie, Corsac and Fennec Albane were currently watching a holo message from Adam.

"The Belladonnas are causing us enough trouble as it is, and now the Iron Wolves threaten to ruin our plans along with-urg… I'm sending Lobo Black, the Knight of Ur, to Menagerie as we speak. He will help you detain the Belladonnas long enough for our assault to be done. But do not harm them. Doing such will only harm our cause. And when he arrives, tell him to bring Blake to me, _preferably_ alive. I think it's time I had a long overdue talk with her." Adam's message said as it ended.

"It would seem we have work to do, brother." Corsac noted.

"Yes, though he seems, unwell." Fennec noted as well.

"Yes. Regardless, we have our orders." The former of the two said. Moments later, Ilia entered the room with Lobo right behind her. "Ah, sister Ilia." Corsac greeted with a bow. "And Mr. Black, a pleasure to meet you in person."

"Hey don't sweat it chief, and just call me Lobo, Mr. Black was my old man." The Knight of Ur said as he picked his teeth with a toothpick. "So, what job ya got for the Main Man today?"

"We require your aid in detaining the Belladonnas long enough for the assault on Haven to be completed." Fennec explained.

"And Brother Adam has requested that you bring him young Blake, preferably alive, so that he may… Deal with her, personally." Corsac added.

"You ask, and the Main Man will deliver." Lobo nodded.

"So, we don't have to hurt them?" Ilia asked.

"That will only happen if they decide to resist." Corsac replied.

"A nice, simple and clean job. I like that." Lobo nodded as the two left. Then after they left, another faunus walked in.

"Ah, brother Yuma, I assume you have dealt with Ghira's messenger?" Corsac asked.

"He rests beneath the waves, along with his message." Yuma nodded.

"Then all is well." The older of the jackal brothers nodded.

(Elsewhere)

- _Team RNJR's house-_

Everyone was sitting around a table and currently laughing at Weiss' retelling of what happened at the Schnee family fundraiser when she summoned her Boarbatusk in the middle of it.

"You have to be kidding!" Yang laughed as she leaned on Sky, who was tinkering with the World's Grave as he chuckled at the tale.

"Yeah, right in the middle of the party." The girl said as she covered her face with her hands.

"My only regret is not taking a picture of Jacques' face when it happened." Wolfgang commented with a grin.

"I bet." Sky said as he opened up the late Akka's cylinder and started looking through it.

"I don't believe it." Nora said with folded arms... Only for said boar to appear right beside her. Nora looked at the summon, who oinked at her. Nora let out a startled yelp as she comically fell into Ren's lap. Everyone watching laughed at the sight. Sky, who had looked up from what he was doing, laughed at the sight as well.

"And Jacques' reaction when we started making out was twice as priceless." Wolfgang smirked.

"Please tell me you recorded it!" Yang pleaded.

"Moondance?" The boy said as his AED appeared.

"Here ya go." The drone said as she showed the group the video of Wolfgang and Weiss locking lips while everyone in the ballroom cheered.

Ruby seemed to stare at Weiss in surprise. "I never took you as the forward type." She said.

"That was before this lovable idiot over here rubbed off on me enough." Weiss replied as she jutted her thumb at her boyfriend, who chuckled in response.

"Hey now." He chuckled.

"Well don't forget about how Sky here came back to life and killed a Worm God and his knight." Yang noted.

"Yeah, how'd that all happen anyway?" Foxxianna asked.

"Gurren, show 'em the recording." Sky ordered his AED.

"On it." The drone replied before playing the recording. Ruby felt queasy at the sight of Nigel getting beheaded while encased in ice, but that quickly went away when Sky killed Akka in a single blow, sending her and everyone that hadn't seen it into a state of absolute shock.

After getting over their shock, everyone (minus Wolfgang, Yang and Weiss) looked at him with amazed looks in their eyes.

"You're a fucking mythic." Neptune stated, getting nods of agreement from the others.

"Well we took on a primeval Nuckelavee." Nora said. "Jaune took it head on."

"Yeah, and did you see Ren? He was out of control!" Ruby added.

"I'm sorry, I may have lost my temper momentarily." Ren said sheepishly.

"Did you have a past history with that thing or something?" Foxxianna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Ren nodded.

"Well I meant out of control as in awesome." Ruby clarified.

"Oh. Thank you." The boy nodded. The group kept talking until the topic went to how they were all at Beacon.

"Seriously, how can you lose your math at a time like that?" Yang asked Jaune.

"I don't know, it just happened out of nowhere. And believe me I've been asking myself that question ever since." The blond knight replied with an embarrassed look.

"I think I was a little too lazy at Beacon, to be honest." Wolfgang shrugged.

"I think I was a little too reclusive in the beginning." Sky mused as he worked..

"You forgot to mention how much of a flirt you were." Weiss said as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Or how you kept getting your ass kicked at poker." Yang as she elbowed her lover.

"Shut up!" The Knight squawked indignantly. Yang only laughed at his expense in response, causing his head to droop in dismay. "Woe is me, my girlfriend won't stop being a tease." He said dramatically before he cracked up and laughed at his own words.

The discussions kept going until Sky ended up finishing etching something he learned from the World's Grave onto several tablets.

"What're those?" Wolfgang asked.

"The Tablets of Unmaking, my way of calling the God of Darkness." Sky replied.

"Wait, seriously?" Everyone gasped.

"Someone's gotta give him an update on what's been going on here since he and his brother left the world… And maybe do a few other things in the process." Akka's killer shrugged as he put the tablets away.

The discussion then turned to Yang's new arm, which she showed off by flexing it for everyone, Ruby gushing about how cool it looked. "It's not the same as the original, but I think it'll work well enough." She said.

"Let's test that theory. You, me! Arm wrestling!" Nora challenged as she got into said position.

"Alright." Yang smirked as the two locked arms and they started pulling and pushing against each other as the table creaked under them.

"Come on Yang, you can do it!" Ruby cheered.

"Come on, Xiao Long! Don't lose to her!" Wolfgang said encouragingly.

"Make Team JNPR proud, Nora." Ren said encouragingly.

The two powerhouses continued to try and slam the other's arm down as they smirked at each other. This was something they had needed for a while now, and they wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

"Well, it certainly feels like the original!" Nora grunted as she tried to slam Yang's robot arm down.

"Yep, only it has a few extra features!" Yang replied with a grin, which confused her opponent. Before the gingerette could ask what she meant, Yang activated the vibration feature on her arm. The unexpected vibration caught Nora off guard and, somehow, launched her at a wall… and took Yang's arm with her.

When the hammer girl regained her bearings, she looked at her right hand and froze when she saw the prosthetic. Hesitantly, she looked back at Yang, who had a disturbed look on her face.

"C-can I h-h-have my a-arm back?" She asked nervously. Nora wordlessly threw the arm back to her, where she quickly placed it back in its place. After that was done, she started panting from the trauma before Sky held her close to calm her down. After she got control of herself again, Yang looked at her King with a grateful look before kissing him.

"Yang, are you okay? Are you still shaken up?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah… A little bit. Things have gotten better since Sky came back." Yang sighed as she stopped kissing her boyfriend.

Wolfgang seemed to be thinking about mentioning something but decided against it and just went back to eating. A while later, they ended up finishing all the food and Jaune decided to clean up and ask Sky about the cylinder since he never actually got the chance as they ate.

"Um, Sky? What is that cylinder, anyway?" He asked, getting the attention of the people who didn't know.

"Oh, right. It's the World's Grave, Akka's collection of secrets. Trust me when I say that there's a lot of them on this thing." Sky replied as he held up the object in question.

"Think you can figure out where Salem's located from that thing?" Wolfgang whispered in his ear.

"Probably." The Knight of Yul shrugged. "That reminds me, I was wanting to take you guys to my throne world so you guys can get some new magical gifts I created. They're called the Eternal Laws, and they're basically my version of the Worm God gifts."

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. He made his own version of the Worm God gifts?!

"Open up a portal and let's get this done!" Nora said with a grin. Sky chuckled before he opened up a portal, the sight of it amazing everyone. Everyone quickly composed themselves and walked through.

 _-The Hellmouth-_

As soon as they got to the Hellmouth, Sky immediately called for Rubedo and Vaylar, which caused them to appear before him, his Interrogator and War Priest standing before the group with usual weapons in hand.

" **You called for us, my King?"** Vaylar inquired as he kneeled alongside Rubedo, who was in her motherly form. Everyone except for Wolfgang, Yang and Weiss looked at the Grimm in shock.

"You made talking Grimm?!" Jaune asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. This is Rubedo and Vaylar, they'll be bonding you with the Eternal Laws." Sky nodded as he turned to Vaylar. "Alright. Jaune will be bonded to the Law of Pacifism, Ren will get Repose, Ruby the Law of Patience, Nora will be getting the Law of Reticence, Weiss will be getting the Law of Love or Benevolence." He then added. "The remaining laws will be assigned to Sun, Blake and my sister, I haven't decided who will get the Law of Faith yet."

Jaune gave him a pointed look. "Why would you give one of the Laws to your sister after what she's done?!" He asked angrily.

"Because if she wants to avoid being stricken by the effects of her own Law, she'll have to change pretty fast." The King of the Hellmouth replied, unphased by Jaune's anger.

"Oh… Wait, it can do that?" The blonde asked.

"Allow me to explain. Each Law has a certain irreversible consequence that occurs when someone does something that is against its nature. For example Jaune, if you or anyone were to kill or strike someone with the intent to kill in the presence of the Law of Pacifism, they would immediately have their bodies age and die in a matter of seconds." He explained even as Jaune looked at him with wide eyes.

"... Damn." Was all he could say to that.

"Additionally, Ruby's causes anyone who loses patience including herself to freeze where they stand. And Nora's causes anyone who tries to reveal hidden emotions or secrets to lose their voice. Ren's causes those who lose their composure to fall unconscious. And Weiss's causes those with hate in their hearts to lose their strength to where they can't even move or make a Fist." The boy continued.

"Wait, is there another one that you left out?" Nora asked, noticing something got left out.

"Yeah. The Law of Purity is the one I left out because Yang already has it. Anyone who has impure thoughts about her or acts impure towards her gets their strength and fertility destroyed." He replied.

"One of Raven's bandits tried to make a move on me… Guess how that went." Said girl replied with an evil grin.

"So these two are going to bond them to us?" Ren asked as he looked at the two Grimm in question.

"Correct. It won't be painless, though. Do you still want to go through with this?" Sky asked them.

Everyone looked at each other, then at him. "If it'll help us beat Salem, then sure." Ruby nodded. This answer caused Rubedo to smile wickedly as she shifted to her dominant form, causing everyone who was receiving a law to pale slightly.

" **Then prepare for the most painful two hours of your lives."** She said before she willed all of them into the main tourture room and had them all stripped down and strapped on tables, the girls being face down while the boys were face up. Rubedo had her finger lit with the same black flame she used on Yang while Vaylar held some sort of magical branding iron.

The receivers could only whimper in fear as they braced themselves for the pain.

 _-Outside the tourture room-_

Sky, Yang, Wolfgang, Neptune and Foxxianna stared at the door before they looked at each other.

"So… What do we do for the next two hours?" The kyuubi faunus asked.

"I dunno about you guys, but…" Sky began before he scooped Yang up in his arms, getting a surprised squeak from her. "I'm spending time with my Queen." He finished before he dashed off to his bedchamber with Yang still in his arms.

"... Can we at least get a guide to lead us to the garden?" Wolfgang asked the air. In response, a creature that looked like a larger than normal box jellyfish appeared before them.

" **You wish to go to the garden? Follow me, then."** It told them. The group nodded as they followed the Grimm into the Knight's expansive garden.

Meanwhile, with Yang and Sky, the boy had just walked into their new shared bedroom with the blonde still in his arms in a bridal style hold. Taking one foot forward he took her over the threshold and closed the doors.

The bedroom itself was actually quite large. It had a large bed (that was the size of two California King mattresses) on a frame that was made of black polished marble with one nightstand on either side. There were gilded windows despite the permanent night of the dimension, and there was a fireplace with a crackling blue fire that never went out. On the ceiling was a chandelier with several candles that had an equally blue fire while the candles themselves never melted. There was a closet on one side of the bed while there was a bathroom door on the other.

Yang looked around the room with an awed expression, which was soon replaced by a gasp and moan of pleasure as Sky started nibbling and sucking on her neck and ear. She then turned to him with lust in her eyes.

"I promised that you'd get laid when we got to Mistral after you killed Akka. I think you've earned this." The Queen of the Hellmouth purred as she discarded her clothes.

"And I promise you that when I'm through, your entire body will be full and sealed with my cum." Sky told her as he did the same and pushed her on her side, raising one of her legs up. He then sheathed himself into his lover's pussy in one thrust, causing her to moan loudly in response.

"Sky… it's a… safe... day…" She panted.

"Good. I'm taking advantage of that." The King growled as he started thrusting at a reasonable pace.

Yang kept gasping and moaning as her body moved with his, her pussy instinctively tightening around his cock with every thrust, making it increasingly harder for him to pull out.. Soon enough, his member was trapped, though that didn't stop him from pounding away.

"My god, Yang, how are you this fucking tight?! It just seems to get tighter with every thrust!" Sky groaned as he bit down on her neck. The action made his lover scream in pleasure from the pain generated by it.

"Please don't stop! I fucking need this!" She yelled as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Alright, but first tell me what you are, tell me what you want." He ordered as he slowed his thrusting to a crawl.

"I'm your submissive little slut that belongs to you and I'll do anything you ask of me! NOW SCREW ME UNTIL I CAN'T WALK STRAIGHT FOR A WEEK!" Yang screamed submissively.

"Good!" He grinned as he went full throttle and started to pound her with so much speed and force that if she didn't have her aura, she'd be bruised. Yang screamed as she spun around and wrapped her arms and legs around her King, the pleasure overwhelming her senses. They remained like this for half an hour before Sky felt he dick throb.

"I'm cumming, and you're taking all of it!" He growled before he slammed into her as hard as he could.

"In me! Do it in me! _Please_!" She begged him.

"With pleasure!" He replied before he blew his load in his Queen, the feeling making her moan in ecstasy as she came herself. After about twelve seconds, the last of his load was sent into his lover. Reaching to the nightstand, he opened the drawer and pulled out some sealing tape. He then pulled out of Yang before quickly applying the tape to her pussy, trapping his spunk inside.

"I refuse to let that be wasted." He said as he put the tape down. He then flipped Yang on her stomach before he spread her cheeks, making her eyes widen. "I never said we were done yet, did I?" He told her.

"N-no, my King." She said as she shivered. Sky then rubbed his lubed cock up against her ass, causing it to pucker up. He then pushed her so her ass was in the air and then handcuffed her to the bed, put a ball gag in her mouth and a blindfold on her face.

"Now, I want you to beg. If you wish for me to continue you will have to beg me to violate your ass until you can't walk for days." He told her while leaning down and whispering in her ear.

Yang whimpered in response as she desperately tried to thrust her ass back towards her lover's hard dick, but was held back by the bandcuffs. She continued this fruitless effort for ten minutes before she began begging.

"Pwease! Pwease fuck me! I MEED IT MADLY!" She begged through the ball gag, which muffled her words. She tried to look at him as well, however with the blindfold on she couldn't see anything, which made her become even tighter and hornier with anticipation every passing second. That's when she let out a muffled scream in desperation, she _needed_ him inside her, _now_. She began thrashing as she felt herself grow more desperate for her apparent tease of a King's dick. This display was enough to send the message.

"Hm, looks like you really do want it that badly." He mused before he impaled her ass with his rock hard prick in one thrust, causing her to stop thrashing and scream loudly in euphoric pleasure. He then began pounding her ass with the speed of a jackhammer.

Yang's mouth leaked saliva in waves all over the ball gag that was in her mouth, it even started leaking onto the bed as she laid her head there in a pool of her own drool, a salivating and moaning, screaming mess as her ass was violated and slapped by Sky, who started slapping her jiggly ass around with a riding crop that he willed into existence.

"I swear, this ass of yours was designed to be slapped!" The King of the Hellmouth moaned in bliss as he kept slapping her ass with the riding crop. He then started to stroke, caress and squeeze it, kneading the soft pillowy flesh like a baker would a ball of dough. "Do you like that, my darling?" He asked as he continued to squeeze and massage her ass.

"Yws! Pwease don't stwp!" She moaned through the gag.

He did as she wished and kept kneading her ass while occasionally slapping it with the riding crop for good measure for the next five minutes before he slammed his dick back into her ass again and began pounding away. After ten minutes of pounding, Sky felt his member throb.

"I'm cumming again, and I'm gonna fill your ass up good!" He moaned before slamming balls deep into her rectum and releasing his spunk into her, the feeling causing her to scream in pleasure as she felt her ass get filled, which also caused her stomach to bulge and her to orgasam, though not by much. For fifteen seconds, this went on, and when it was done, Sky willed a butt plug into existence before he pulled out and placed it in her ass.

"Only I can remove this plug, understand? So you'll have to have this and my cum inside you for the rest of the day." He told her as he undid the cuffs and hoisted her up from the puddle of drool by her hair, the blonde still salivating and moaning like a slut. He then removed the blindfold, revealing her cross-eyed look, then removed the ball gag.

Sky looked at her face before he chuckled. "Man, I'm good." He said to himself before carrying her into the bathroom to get her washed up.

The bathroom was just as well done as the bedroom. There was a large bathtub that could fit more than three people with a shower stall next to it with actual obsidian glass doors mounted in a metallic frame.

Sky ran a bath for her in the tub and placed her inside while he climbed in and scrubbed her clean and massaged her aching jaw while he kissed it, caressing the inside of her mouth with his tongue, hoping to ease the soreness and help her come to her senses.

After a short while, roughly ten minutes later, the blond Queen managed to regain her senses again. She snuggled into her King and listened to his heartbeat as they relaxed in the bath together.

"You are a god in bed." She told him, head on his chest.

"Trust me, I've noticed." He chuckled.

"Do you like how I become your submissive little Queen slut?" She asked as she stroked his chiseled abs with her soft hands.

"Yes I do, beloved." He replied with a grin.

"Oh Sky, call me that again!" She begged, embracing him, her breasts and nipples rubbing against his.

"You're my submissive little slut." He whispered huskily into her ear, causing her to shiver in delight. He then kissed her face lovingly. "And you are also my beloved heart. Without you, I feel empty." He told her softly.

"And you're the one thing I treasure most besides my family. Without you, I'm a husk." Yang replied with just as much love.

"I'm glad that you think so highly of me." He smiled. Once the two were done bathing, they dried off and decided to lay on their bed, deciding to follow Weiss and Wolfgang's lead and sleep naked from now on.

 _-Meanwhile, in the garden, later on-_

Wolfgang, Foxxianna and Neptune were enjoying themselves more than they thought they would. Every single plant Sky had made here was breathtaking. Hestia, the Garden Mistress, had taken it upon herself to explain which plant was what and the properties they possessed.

Wolfgang had decided to take one of the plants called a Lust Blossom, for future use for when Weiss wanted to go at it again.

Foxxianna was frolicking happily among the Aurora Flowers like nothing was wrong as she laughed in delight.

Neptune was trying out some of the Orange Dwarf fruits, and the second the taste registered in his brain, he wanted to juice as many of them as he could.

Soon enough though, Rubedo had arrived to tell them that the bonding process had been completed. Following her back to the throne room, they saw the others there, and they all looked traumatized. Upon seeing Wolfgang, Weiss threw herself at him and began crying in relief at his presence.

"That bad?" He asked.

"What do you think, dumbass?!" She said while smacking him upside the head, a truly Weiss move to be honest.

"Okay, okay. It was that bad… And also gives us an idea of how affected Sky was by his first death." He replied before musing to himself.

"Y-y-yeah… we can tell." Nora replied as she clung to Ren like a lifeline with a scared look on her face, the green ninja looking just as bad as she was.

Jaune was the one who was mostly keeping his composure, but Ruby? She was curled up in a ball with a terrified look in her eyes as she muttered 'no more' repeatedly while she rocked back and forth.

Soon afterwards Yang and Sky came back, fully clothed and Yang had her tape patch and plug removed because her body had absorbed or moved all of Sky's seed elsewhere. As soon as Yang noticed how distraught Ruby was, she immediately went into big sister mode and ran towards her.

"Don't worry, Ruby, big sis is here." Yang cooed soothingly as she held her close to calm her, the younger girl crying in relief at her older sister's embrace.

Sky, feeling like an ass for having everyone go through that tourture, decided to make it up to them. Wordlessly, he snapped his fingers and several food dishes entered the throne room and floated in front of the new Eternal Laws.

"How'd you do that?" Wolfgang asked.

"In this place, everything I think of appears. Plus these are all from my garden, so they were easy to think of." The Knight shrugged. "Also, I kinda owe them for what Rubedo did to them." he added.

"True." His rival nodded.

(Later)

Everyone was now in the living room of the house and Sky, Wolfgang, Weiss and Yang just got finished telling Ozpin about what happened at Raven's camp, and Ozpin clarifying a few things the black haired woman had told them, though the discussion took a turn when Yang mentioned Raven being 'forced' to be the Spring Maiden.

"I gave her a choice, Ms. Xiao Long. She chose to-" He tried to say when Yang cut her off.

"Your so-called 'choice offer' drove my family apart!" She growled.

"Not to mention it wasn't much of a choice, Professor." Weiss added.

"You basically gave her an impossible choice just like you did Pyrrha." Sky noted as well.

"Yeah, seriously I'm starting to see a pattern here." Wolfgang said as well with a nod. The mention of Raven's situation being so similar to Pyrrha's caused Jaune's blood to boil.

"What the actual hell, Ozpin?! Do you even care about stopping Salem?!" He growled.

"Of course I do, Mr. Arc, though it seems that over the course of the centuries we've been fighting, she's only managed to become smarter." Ozpin said firmly. "Her using the sister of a Grimm Knight to create her own Maiden pawn, for instance. She's never done that before."

"Speaking of which…" Sky began, getting everyone to look at him. "When Raven sent me, Yang, Wolfgang and Weiss to Qrow, Cinder and Emerald were somehow already there at his position." He revealed, causing Jaune to look at him.

"And you didn't even try to capture her?!" He asked him angrily.

"Of course not! She somehow got Emerald pregnant!" He retorted, causing everyone who didn't know to pause and look at him oddly.

"How?!" Nora asked.

"That's not important now. What is important is that she's planning on betraying Salem. And she plans on going rogue for a while to stall her progress so we can work on making sure the King of Seasons prophecy comes true. Though I doubt it's because she wants to be friends with us." Wolfgang told them.

"And let's not forget how Ozpin also turned my mom and uncle into birds." Yang pouted.

"Gave us the ability to _turn into_ birds, Yang. It's not a permanent thing." Qrow said. He'd been quiet most of the conversation, though secretly he was really pissed at Ozpin for keeping the secret about Raven from him.

"Still!" Yang retorted.

Ozpin then tapped his cane loudly on the floor to call for order. "Miss Xiao Long, Qrow, everyone. I realize that you are upset, and rightfully so. But please know that it was never my intention to mislead you. I simply wished to keep certain matters… Close to the chest as it were." He then turned to Qrow with an apologetic look in his eyes. "I apologize if that has caused you any grief." He apologized.

"Then let's try and not do that to each other again." Sky said.

"Yeah, no more lies, no more half truths." Yang nodded.

"Agreed. Now, where should we begin on that front?" Ren inquired.

"Well, I do have one question." Ruby spoke up.

"No, miss Rose. My cane is not a relic." Ozpin replied to what he thought was the question.

"That's not what I was going to ask, smart guy." She replied with an irritated look. "I was going to ask about my eyes. How do I harness their power?" She then asked.

Ozpin processed this for a moment. "Well, to answer your question Miss Rose, I think it should be first stated that silver eyed warriors like yourself were granted this power by the God of Light as a sort of divine blessing against the Grimm. It is believed that these warriors were naturally adept and drawn to battle by their own design, and as such had an innate desire to protect all forms of life." He explained. "Following that logic, and the many encounters I've had with warriors with silver eyes over my lifetimes, I can also infer that their power can be activated by strong emotions. So if I were to wager…" He then faced her again. "I'd say you can activate them by focusing on thoughts or memories that cause your impulse to protect to be pushed to the surface."

Ruby took in this information and thought it over. If strong emotions triggered by thoughts or memories were the key, then she had some that would do the job.

"Alright, I think I have a few things in my head that might do the job." She nodded before she realized something. "Wait, are my eyes capable of damaging Grimm Knights?" She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest." The man shrugged. "Now on the topic of the World's Grave. Mr. Obsidian, I'd advise you to be extremely careful with what you possess, such dark secrets are not to be trifled with."

"Believe me when I say that I intend to leave it in a vault in the Hellmouth with triple maximum security for when I have no need for it." Sky replied seriously. "Now, I would like to see how well reading the inscriptions on my tablets actually works…" The boy stood up as he started to read from the tablets aloud, causing Ozpin to jump in fear.

"No Mr. Obsidian, don't-" But it was too late. In a warp of paracausal energy, the Grimm Knight was gone, to where, none of them knew.

(Elsewhere)

- _Raven Branwen's camp-_

Raven's men were standing guard pretty hard because of what had happened earlier that week, but then they were surprised by some unexpected visitors who happened to show up.

Cinder and Watts sauntered up to the guards with arrogant looks on their faces. When they got close enough, they stopped. They were then joined by Mercury and Emerald as well, the latter of whom was being led by her mistress via leash.

Speaking of the ebony skinned girl, her body had actually undergone a slight change in the past few days, namely how her stomach was swollen about an inch more than it usually was.

The bandits stood in front of the gate defensively as they came closer, one pointing his gun directly at Cinder and Emerald. This caused Fall Maiden to become angry as her possessive/protective side took over and she made her pet get behind her, not wanting her or their child to be harmed.

"Put the gun down before I turn you to ashes!" She growled as she conjured a fireball in her hand and her eye was set ablaze. "Emerald, darling, get behind me, _now._ "

"Right!" Said girl replied as she went behind her mistress.

The soldiers immediately backed up as Cinder snapped her fingers. "Mercury, _attack_." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am, boss." The assassin nodded as he stepped forward and his legs suddenly deployed knee blades and his mechanical arms deployed a blade of its own as he attacked.

The bandits tried to attack, but Mercury was faster as he stabbed them all in vital areas of their bodies and killed them where they stood. Once he was done, he nodded to Cinder and the group proceeded into the camp.

 **Dragon Emperor0: Boy did we go all out with that lemon today, Yang got the full BDSM treatment.**

 **ThermalsniperN7: No kidding. We also got to Sky's bedchamber/bedroom, which is a custom brand I just came up with on the spot along with the bathroom. I just wish I didn't have unexpected saving problems with my PC.**

 **Dragon Emperor0: But besides that, I wonder how Emerald's gonna fight with a baby in her? Seriously she's gonna need to be extra careful.**

 **ThermalsniperN7: We could have Cinder try to keep her close the whole time, but that would leave her wide open if she's not careful herself. And that could change when Sky returns and sends her to the Hellmouth...**

 **Dragon Emperor0: I'll give Cinder this: when she says she loves you, she means it in all kinds of ways. Anyway, see you guys next chapter.**


	67. Vol 5 Ch 5: The King has come

**Vol: 5 Chapter 5: The King is here.**

Sky's arrival back: Regicide Destiny TTK OST

 **(Clattalonia (Overlord op. 1) Eng. Cover by NateWantsToBattle)**

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question**

 **Where's my soul?**

( _Sky's armored hand reaches out through the void of the sea of screams before the camera switches to showing a full body shot of him as his blue eyes glow beneath his helmet. It then switches to an image of his Aura Grimm army marching as the title Rise of the Iron Wolves: The Enthrallen King appears)_

 **It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming**

 **When I wake up all that's left of me are bones**

 **I'm in a panic! Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and many miseries**

 **Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction**

 **As I'm roaming from left, to right, to hell**

 **An invitation to come disappear**

 **We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

 _(An image of Sky sitting on his throne without his helmet on and a contemplative face appears as he glares up at the camera before it changes to Yang sitting in a seductive pose before she glances at the camera as the shot changes to Wolfgang fastening his cloak. The shot then changes to Veridas grasping his hammer with a glare under his helmet as he exhales a navy blue mist. A shot of Ren and Nora, who are seen jumping into frame, with the raven haired boy sitting cross legged and Nora mounting her hammer like a broomstick. Then a shot of Oscar standing there with Ozpin's cane and nodding at the screen. And lastly a shot of Ruby who is twirling around with Crescent Rose before spin striking the screen)_

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Break your mask and show some pride**

 **While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Feel my heart begin to race**

 **As I laugh in this bloodbath we made**

 _(Sky is seen marching as images of his many enemies appear under his feet. Enemies like Adam and the White Fang, Tyrian and the rest of Salem's Dark Circle, along with Akka and Nigel are seen flashing before the camera comes to Sky's face before he laughs at them all)_

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question?**

 **Where's my soul?**

 **Where's my heart?**

 _(Sky flies through the air, Weiss following him as they charge into battle. Sky swings Undying Fury through several of Salem's Grimm and Weiss sends a blast of Ice Dust through several more)_

 **Am I losing my own self?**

 **Don't you hesitate**

 **Go this way**

 **I don't know**

 **And I don't care**

 **Tell me, are you not entertained now?**

 _(Sky, Yang and Wolfgang are shown leaping onto Weiss's Lancer summon as she flies them away from an ambush. Then Xeronas is shown in her armor twirling her ax and pointing it at the screen. Then Veridas is shown with his back to the camera as he faces an army of Salem's Grimm. Then of Jaune who stands with his shield ready. Wolfgang who leaps into the air and activates his Spectral Blades as the moon sits in the background behind him. Then it shows a sliding shot of all of Sky's designs up to his current one, and Yang who's turning away in her new battle form. Before the scene changes again to Wolfgang who's clashing with both Raven and Cinder in his Time Master mode, with a look of pure rage on his face.)_

 **I'll just keep surviving**

 **I just cannot hide at all (can't hide)**

 **I am not to fall a victim**

 **I'll continue living**

 **In this misery-driven world**

 _(Sky is seen walking towards Yang as she hands him a flagpole with the symbol of the Hellmouth on it. Sky takes it before he turns and plants it in the ground and stands there with an air of authority with his allies standing behind him, looks of confidence on their faces as the flag flaps in the wind and the screen goes black)_

- _Team RNJR House-_

Everyone looked at where Sky used to be in shock. The boy had just disappeared right before their eyes, and none of them knew where he was.

"W-what the hell just happened?!" Foxxianna asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah! One moment he's just reading his tablets, and then he's suddenly gone!" Ruby exclaimed in agreement.

"He's gone to commune with the God of Darkness…" Ozpin said in horror. Right at that moment, Gurren appeared and his shell opened, a sign he was transmitting a message

"What are you doing, Gurren?! If you transmit this, it'll jeopardize everything! Do you realize the damage this'll cause?!" Qrow snapped at the drone, his shotgun pointed at it.

"Yes. _**This is the final transmission of Gurren, Aura Enhancement Drone of Sky Obsidian, whom you called the Slain Knight. He goes to hear the words of death. Nothing will deter him. None of you can stop him! Not anymore. Sky will hear the God of Darkness' words. He will redefine death, escape the God of Light's blunt samsara. He will sound the depths of the powers you so myopically fear. My only regret is that I will not live to see his triumph.**_ " Gurren then cut the transmission just in time to be shot to pieces by Qrow at point blank range.

"Dammit!" Qrow cursed angrily as he put Harbinger away.

Everyone looked at the pieces of the shattered drone then at Qrow, and then each other. Just who all heard the message, anyway?

 _-Lionheart's office-_

The Headmaster of Haven listened to the transmission with a look of horror on his face. Salem's fears had come to pass.

' _This is not good! I must contact Salem quickly!'_ He thought before rushing to the Seer's hidden chamber.

 _-Ironwood's office, Atlas-_

The currently stressed general thought he couldn't feel anymore stress today. He was swiftly proven wrong when he heard Gurren's transmission.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I need a drink." He groaned.

 _-Headmaster's office, Shade Academy-_

The headmaster of Shade Academy listened to the transmission and a look of concern swept over their face.

- _Raven Branwen's camp-_

Raven listened to the transmission with a look of shock on her face before she slumped over in defeat. She had made a horrible mistake. First she has the knowledge of an Iron Wolf Order member promising to break her spine, _now_ she has _this_ weighing on her conscience!

"I'm not going to be a fighter anymore after this is over." She murmured.

 _-Salem's Citadel-_

Hazel had his scroll set on speaker for Salem to listen to the transmission while Tyrian and Watts listened to it on their scrolls. Salem had a look of horror on their faces at what the transmission spoke of.

"No... We're too late." Salem whispered in horror.

"What could he possibly hope to learn from one of the Gods?" Hazel asked.

"Things that we can only dream of." The Dark Queen replied, her expression unchanged.

"Maybe we could use his allies as leverage against him?" Watts proposed, only for Salem to shake her head.

"No, that will only enrage him and make things worse for us." She replied shakily. "Strength alone may not ensure victory… But strength combined with sheer numbers and raw unbridled power, that is something else entirely."

"What can we do, then?" Tyrian asked in a rare show of intelligence. His mistress just sighed tiredly.

"Anything that will help us survive what's to come." She said grimly.

 _-With Adam Taurus-_

The bull faunus listened to the transmission with a look of actual fear on his face. He was worried before, but now he was terrified.

"How am I going to survive his wrath now?" He asked himself.

(Elsewhere)

- _Sea of Screams-_

Sky blinked as he registered that he was in the Sea of Screams again before he gained a bewildered look on his face.

"What the-? One sec I'm reading my tablets and the next I'm here. Was simply speaking what was written all it took?" He asked himself.

Moments later a figure took form and took a few steps forward towards him. The being was a man with purple skin, and ram horns. The part that grabbed the boy's attention was his face. It was devoid of anything that made up a human face. Eyes, nose, mouth- all of it was absent.

"God of Darkness." Sky stated simply, facing the figure.

Said god seemed to roll it's neck slightly as it felt something rush it's senses. " **You have the power of one of my Worms…** _ **Correction,**_ **two of them."** He said before looking at Sky. " **Most likely you slew Akka. He was the only one who knew the secret of commune with me."**

"Correct." Sky confirmed with a nod.

" **You are quite powerful then, human."** The God said as he willed a seat for them both. " **Come. Shrug off your armor, lay down your sword, let down your guard, and we shall discuss many things."**

"And I know just where to begin." Sky said with a grin as he took off his armor, laid his weapons to the side and relaxed himself as he sat down in his seat.

He had a lot to discuss with the God of Darkness.

(Elsewhere)

- _RNJR House, a week later-_

Ruby and Yang were sitting together when Weiss brought them some coffee. The two took the caffeinated beverages with a grateful look. As they sat, Ruby sighed.

"I just wish Blake could be here." She said. The mention of Blake caused Yang to growl as she gripped her coffee tightly in anger.

"Well she could have if she just stuck around." She growled. Ruby looked at her sister with a surprised look before she sighed.

"Still feeling bitter about that?" She asked bluntly.

"What do you think?" The blonde asked in sarcastic aggravation. "I'm pretty sure I'm in the right to be angry at her for leaving, especially since I was going through the worst depression I've had in years!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, Yang, calm down. You're starting to sound like a child." Weiss told her.

"How am I sounding like a child for voicing my anger, Weiss? I've had abandonment issues for years! _That's_ where this is coming from!" Yang retorted in a show of self awareness. "You don't know how that feels, you have a big family, dinners to go to, and recitals to attend. I didn't have any of that. When my mom left, and Summer died, I had to pick up all the pieces."

"It's true. There isn't a moment of my childhood where I didn't see Yang cooking or doing other things to try and make our lives easier. Our dad was pretty heartbroken at the time, so it was unfortunately common." Ruby said with a melancholic look.

Weiss, however, just looked at Yang in disbelief. ' _Oh-ho,_ _ **bitch**_ _, you did not just assume my privilege! Well, prepare to be verbally backhanded!'_ She thought before taking a breath. "You're right, but I do know loneliness, just my own version." She said as she started a tale of the subject in question.

(Flashback)

A young Weiss, around six years old was looking for her parents after her father had missed the big dinner that day, which was her birthday. She was doing this by the suggestion of Winter.

When she got to her father's study, the small girl heard both adults who were currently locked in a very heated argument.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She heard her mother yell furiously.

"I'm trying to keep this company from crumbling to the ground, Willow. I don't have time for all this frivolous nonsense!" Jacques snapped angrily.

"So you having extra money in your pockets is more important to you than our own daughter's birthday? Money that you procured in the most immoral way possible?" Willow snapped back.

"Hmph, I could care less about 'our' children!" He scoffed, unknowingly breaking Weiss' heart. "I only married you for the sake of your father's company. I don't care about you, I don't care about those brats. And I especially don't care about all those worthless animals I'm forced to call employees."

"You mean slaves. Because that's what you're doing, you're enslaving your workers in every way but name. That was _never_ my father's intention for this company. You've tainted it with your greed, you heartless son of a bitch!" The woman yelled, slamming a rocks glass into the side of his head.

"Agh!" The 'patriarch' got out. "How dare you strike me!" He yelled angrily, his head now bleeding.

"If I ever get the chance to bring you to your knees Jacques, I will. And I will _laugh_ as I watch you fall." Willow growled, taking off her wedding ring and throwing it on the ground before smashing it to pieces with her foot.

As Weiss listened in, tears welled in her eyes before she quickly left before either of them could come out. Once she made it to her room, she cried loudly in sadness at the revelation she had heard.

(Flashback End)

Weiss sighed as she finished her tale as Yang and Ruby stared at her. The former of the two felt a bit guilty at assuming her privilege. To make this known, she pulled her friend into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's alright. What I'm trying to say is, we all have our own versions of loneliness, and I'm willing to bet that Blake does too." Weiss said. "I mean, she kept herself walled up for a reason, but soon those walls came down, and once they did, what she feared the most actually happened."

"People she cared about got hurt, and even killed, right in front of her." Ruby inputted.

"No one blamed her for what happened! If she'd just been there she would've known that!" Yang snapped. "I would've been there for her… What if I need her there for me?" She cried. Weiss could only try to comfort the blonde as she let out her emotions.

"Man, when is Sky gonna get back? It's already been a week." Ruby wondered.

After Sky's unexpected departure and Gurren's final transmission, Yang had been worried about her boyfriend almost all the time. The others had tried to help her calm down, explaining that he probably had a lot of things to discuss with the God of Darkness. The blond girl had accepted it, but said that there shouldn't be _that_ much to talk about.

As the two were sitting there, a large swirl of dark energy suddenly appeared in front of them and blew up, causing a flash of light. When the light died down, Sky was standing there, but something seemed… Different about him.

He still had his armor, but it looked darkened with cracks that leaked a blueish-white light. Undying Fury was darkened too, and had cracks that leaked the same energy as his armor. It also looked like it would fall apart if it was subjected to too much pressure. Prologue and Epilogue no longer looked like pistols and instead looked like hand cannons that looked as if they were made out of something's skulls. On his waist were the Tablets of Unmaking.

"... Sky?" They all gasped. Said boy looked at them before his hands moved toward his helmet and removed it. When Yang saw his face, she felt her heart skip a beat as she blushed. His face somehow looked even more chiseled and the stern look he was sporting made him look like a real King.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied, his voice sounding much more clear and had a slight Roman/Greek accent to it as he held his helmet under his right arm.

"What happened to you?" His Queen asked, walking up to him.

"I got stronger." He replied before he chuckled. "Apparently the God of Darkness is a great conversationalist." He added.

"What did he say?" Ruby asked.

"Let's just say that it was more than I can describe in one conversation and leave it at that for now." The boy replied. "Though there is one thing I can say for certain." He added seriously.

"What's that?" Weiss asked curiously.

"I've been coronated by him… I am the Enthrallen King." He declared, much to their shock and amazement.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Kuo Kuana, Menagerie-_

Blake and Sun were headed to the nocturnal district when they split up, but when Blake turned a corner she was then cut off by Ilia and Lobo.

"You should have just left." The chameleon faunus told her, causing the cat faunus to glare at her.

"And you should have stopped when you had the chance." Blake growled back before she had to block an incoming blow from Lobo's crowbar.

The Grimm Knight twirled his weapon as he started to walk towards her. "Alright listen here, geek, the more you struggle the more it'll hurt, so feel free to go crazy."

"You say that like I'll let myself get captured." The feline Iron Lady retorted.

"Oh I don't. But ya see, someone's paying me a heaping chunk-a change for your carcass, and the Main Man, always delivers!" He replied before he swung his weapon at her again.

Blake used her semblance to dodge before swinging at his back while he was exposed. But her attack was stopped by Ilia kicking her out of the way, which allowed Lobo to use his chain hook to catch her and chain her up, the hook digging into the center of her back.

Blake grunted in pain as she felt the hook digging into her back, causing her to glare angrily at Lobo. As she struggled to get free, she looked at Ilia.

"Ilia, why are you doing this? Do you honestly think killing innocent people will change anything?! This isn't going to bring your parents back, you're just going to cause even more hardship for the faunus!" Blake yelled.

"Shut up! There is no such thing as innocent. There's only people who hate us and let the hate happen! You and your family are holding the faunus back, so we'll have to end it." Ilia snapped back.

"Leave my family out of this! This isn't you though, that's Adam's talking! He has to be held accountable for this. He's willing to provoke the Iron Wolf Order _just_ so he can see people DIE!" The cat faunus yelled.

"This _is_ me. You were just too busy falling for Adam to notice." The chameleon said before her freckles turned pink. "I wanted you to look at me the way you did him… But I guess we can't all get what we want." She added sadly.

"No we can't. NOW!" She sighed before calling out, prompting Sun to drop kick the Knight of Ur. Lobo grunted in surprise as he let go of the chain, letting Blake free. "Thanks for the back up." She told him.

"No sweat." The monkey faunus said as he carefully removed the hook from her back..

"Grrr. I told ya we shoulda just killed her when we had the chance!" Lobo growled.

"And _I_ told you Adam wants her alive!" Ilia snapped.

" _Preferably_ alive, actually." Corrected the Grimm Knight.

"Too bad for both of you because Adam's not getting what he wants this time!" Blake intervened as she and Sun charged at them.

Sun and Lobo started to duke it out, and when the monkey boy tossed a broken pipe at the bounty hunter to distract him, the Main Man just caught it and then started eating it as he slid it down his hand into his mouth. The action caused Sun to blink at him owlishly.

"*Belch* Eh, nice try there geek, but that's not gonna work." He said with a loud burp.

"... Whatever." The monkey Iron Lord deadpanned before charging again.

Meanwhile at Belladonna's house, Ghira and Kali were cornered in their house with the Menagerie police force by Corsac and Fennec Albane, as well as a squad of White Fang foot soldiers.

Ghira, now angry at the treachery of the two jackal brothers, tossed away his coat and brought out the natural weapons that were his faunus traits: two sets of black panther-like claws. With a mighty and rage filled roar, he faced the two and attacked.

(Elsewhere)

- _Team RNJR House, a day after Sky returned-_

Sky was now sitting in the main living room with everyone else. Oscar was sitting with Qrow, still in control of his body since Sky said he didn't want Ozpin to be present yet.

"Alright Obsidian, spill. What did you learn?" Wolfgang asked.

"I learned a lot, so I'll just narrow it down to a few select things for the time being until I throw a list or something together. One of the things I learned was something called Enthrallment, which allows me to do as the name implies: enthrall all life and make it my own." He replied seriously. "Tell me, what's the greatest strength of the Grimm?" He asked.

"There's a shit ton of them and they just keep popping up." His rival stated. "One is a problem, but a horde is even worse."

"What if I told you that my new power allows me to _infect_ that strength and make it a weakness?" The King challenged.

"We'd ask you to get to work." Nora replied with a shrug, causing Sky to chuckle at her response.

"What I can do is take a Grimm, or even a group, and turn them into my obedient soldiers." The King explained.

"How long would it take for you to do this to an entire continent's worth of Grimm?" Ruby asked.

"Too long unfortunately, though I may know a way to fix that. But we can focus on that later." He then turned to Oscar. "What I want to talk about now is the fact that Ozpin neglected to tell us that the curse that the God of Light put on Salem after she became a Grimm, was Eternal Life."

"What?!" Yang shouted in shock and slight anger.

"You mean to tell us she can't be killed?!" Jaune asked in disbelief.

"That's basically it. The God of Darkness also said that his brother was so fed up with humanity that if Ozpin didn't redeem it before they returned, he'd obliterate us *snap* permanently." Sky nodded while snapping his fingers.

"Son of a bitch, what are we gonna do?!" Wolfgang asked, actually feeling a little worried.

"The one thing we can do: Take the reins ourselves." The King of the Hellmouth replied seriously.

It was at that moment when Ozpin decided to appear. "You don't know what you're getting into, Sky." The man said through Oscar.

"Are you sure about that?" Said boy asked with narrowed eyes. "From what I can tell, I'm getting myself involved in the longest lasting war on the planet against an immortal witch hellbent on seeing the world burn to ashes while you've done nothing except stall her progress." He said, not even breaking his stare.

"Were you able to convince the God of Darkness to talk his brother out of what he had planned?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, actually. It certainly helps that I gave him an update on Ozpin's progress to back it up." Sky replied, sounding pleased with himself about that. "He told me that he saw that humanity would always have souls and hearts that can be corrupted, so redeeming all humans in exchange for avoiding destruction served no purpose. In fact in his mind, destroying such interesting forms of life shared no merit in his eyes. It went against his philosophy: the preservation of life through constant testing of strength, culling of weakness, and creation of life in an endless cycle. Simplicity and complexity together."

Everyone sat in silence as they digested the words spoken by the Knight of Yul. In a way, it made sense. Life was constantly being culled of weakness on the regular, so destroying all of it served no purpose to begin with. For some reason, the God of Darkness felt more… Likeable, in a way.

"So how are we supposed to beat something we can't kill?" Wolfgang asked. "I mean the King of Seasons prophecy never mentioned Salem being immortal."

"I'll search through the World's Grave and see if I can find anything helpful. If need be, we'll use the Relic of Knowledge when we get it." Sky replied, getting a nod in return.

"Alright. And what about your idea on how to handle the Grimm?" Qrow finally asked. He had been quiet because he was constantly chugging down whiskey to keep himself calm.

"Simple: We turn my throne world inside out." The boy replied, getting confused looks from everyone else.

"Um… How does that even work?" Neptune felt the need to ask for everyone.

"What he asked." Foxxianna nodded.

"Basically we'll be folding my throne world in on itself and bringing it into the physical place in a physical form. Basically making it a base of operations and a weapon at the same time." Sky explained.

"And just how are we going to make that happen?" Ren asked as he held Nora close.

"We use our combined auras to force it into the physical world." The boy told them, punching his fist into his other hand. This got surprised looks from everyone.

"How much of our aura's will we need to sacrifice for this to work?" Weiss inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll probably end up shattering them after it's done." He theorized with a shrug. "I'll make sure I have some apology gifts on standby if that happens." He added.

"Okay. When do we get started?" Wolfgang asked before he glared at Ozpin as he gave control back to Oscar. "Cuz I'm all for taking control from that asshole anytime."

"We can either do it before or after my sister's attempt to get the Relic of Knowledge." Sky replied. "Your pick, guys. When do you want this to happen?" He asked them.

Oscar was quiet for a second before he spoke up first. "Oz says that what you guys do is your choice. He isn't going to interfere, but he suggests doing it beforehand."

"It would help our chances significantly." Weiss mused thoughtfully. Everyone else thought about it before coming to a conclusion.

"Well I think the old man has a point, at least." Wolfgang shrugged. "It'd be much easier if we had everything done _before_ everything goes to shit."

"No argument here." Qrow said as he put his flask away. Sky looked at everyone and nodded.

"Alright, we're in agreement." He said before he opened a portal to the Hellmouth. "Come on. Let's give Atlas a heart attack." He joked with a grin as he put his helmet on. The joke got some laughs from everyone before they went in.

 _-The Hellmouth-_

As soon as they entered, Vaylar had them stand in a carved rune circle in the middle of the same area Sky stood when he revived himself. Once they were all in a circle, they all joined hands and Sky started syphoning their aura and caused it to drain down into the carved grooves and up Undying Fury which he had stabbed in the center with him. One this was done, he gathered all the aura into the palm of his hand and then shot it towards the shattered dark star in the center of the sky of the Hellmouth, causing it to react and a massive explosion of aura to occur.

The world started to shift until suddenly, it all stopped. Everyone collapsed as their auras shattered and Sky fell to one knee in exhaustion, the cracks in Undying Fury growing larger.

Looking around, the Enthrallen King noticed that everything looked different… Like that of a ship's interior. There was still everything else: the garden, the stream, everything was the same. But the throne room now took the shape of a ship's bridge. This realization caused him to smile tiredly.

"Heh heh heh… We did it, guys. The ritual was a success." He told them with a strained voice before he joined them in blissful unconsciousness as his helmet fell off. Outside, it could be seen that a giant ship now flew over Haven Academy, and it was sitting there, waiting for the moment to attack.

 **Dragon Emperor0: And that readers is the Immortal Rage, our version of the Dreadnaught.**

 **ThermalsniperN7: Yep. The Battle of Haven is gonna be really different now. Also, expect a list of the Immortal Rage's armaments next chapter.**

 **Dragon Emperor0: And here's a quick preview of its design: A letter C-shaped ship with three engines (see Li Yin's profile on ArtStation. He's where the design came from), but internal structuring is a mix of Crota's End and King's Fall raids. Anyway guys, see you next chapter.**


	68. World of Remnant: Enthralling

_**Enthralling**_

Narrated by: Yul the honest Worm

Enthralling is a new process never before witnessed on Remnant. It allows the Enthraller to seize control of any Grimm or other life form that dares to test them. The name of this process's inventor: Sky Obsidian.

When Sky came back to life after his first death, it sent a wave of dark energy throughout the world that gained the attention of Akka, The Secret Keeper, who sought him out. This would be the worm's undoing. It would be the beginning of the end for the Grimm.

When Akka found Sky after a period of searching, the two fought. Sky was victorious, and from Akka's corpse, he gained the knowledge needed to create his own Grimm… And become evolved. His Grimm would have aura. They would be his troops.

The process works as follows: A Grimm of any sort is dragged into a singularity and is exposed to the essence of Sky's power, which would change them. It would be how the Grimm gain aura. This is what Sky wants: To take what he believes is owed to humans and the faunas.

Sky Obsidian is, at this point in time, the sole practitioner of Enthralling. As such the new Grimm are bound to him and him alone.


	69. Vol 5 Ch 6: Eye of the Storm

**Vol: 5 Chapter 6: Eye of the Storm**

 **(Clattalonia (Overlord op. 1) Eng. Cover by NateWantsToBattle)**

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question**

 **Where's my soul?**

( _Sky's armored hand reaches out through the void of the sea of screams before the camera switches to showing a full body shot of him as his blue eyes glow beneath his helmet. It then switches to an image of his Aura Grimm army marching as the title Rise of the Iron Wolves: The Enthrallen King appears)_

 **It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming**

 **When I wake up all that's left of me are bones**

 **I'm in a panic! Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and many miseries**

 **Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction**

 **As I'm roaming from left, to right, to hell**

 **An invitation to come disappear**

 **We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

 _(An image of Sky sitting on his throne without his helmet on and a contemplative face appears as he glares up at the camera before it changes to Yang sitting in a seductive pose before she glances at the camera as the shot changes to Wolfgang fastening his cloak. The shot then changes to Veridas grasping his hammer with a glare under his helmet as he exhales a navy blue mist. A shot of Ren and Nora, who are seen jumping into frame, with the raven haired boy sitting cross legged and Nora mounting her hammer like a broomstick. Then a shot of Oscar standing there with Ozpin's cane and nodding at the screen. And lastly a shot of Ruby who is twirling around with Crescent Rose before spin striking the screen)_

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Break your mask and show some pride**

 **While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Feel my heart begin to race**

 **As I laugh in this bloodbath we made**

 _(Sky is seen marching as images of his many enemies appear under his feet. Enemies like Adam and the White Fang, Tyrian and the rest of Salem's Dark Circle, along with Akka and Nigel are seen flashing before the camera comes to Sky's face before he laughs at them all)_

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question?**

 **Where's my soul?**

 **Where's my heart?**

 _(Sky flies through the air, Weiss following him as they charge into battle. Sky swings Undying Fury through several of Salem's Grimm and Weiss sends a blast of Ice Dust through several more)_

 **Am I losing my own self?**

 **Don't you hesitate**

 **Go this way**

 **I don't know**

 **And I don't care**

 **Tell me, are you not entertained now?**

 _(Sky, Yang and Wolfgang are shown leaping onto Weiss's Lancer summon as she flies them away from an ambush. Then Xeronas is shown in her armor twirling her ax and pointing it at the screen. Then Veridas is shown with his back to the camera as he faces an army of Salem's Grimm. Then of Jaune who stands with his shield ready. Wolfgang who leaps into the air and activates his Spectral Blades as the moon sits in the background behind him. Then it shows a sliding shot of all of Sky's designs up to his current one, and Yang who's turning away in her new battle form. Before the scene changes again to Wolfgang who's clashing with both Raven and Cinder in his Time Master mode, with a look of pure rage on his face.)_

 **I'll just keep surviving**

 **I just cannot hide at all (can't hide)**

 **I am not to fall a victim**

 **I'll continue living**

 **In this misery-driven world**

 _(Sky is seen walking towards Yang as she hands him a flagpole with the symbol of the Hellmouth on it. Sky takes it before he turns and plants it in the ground and stands there with an air of authority with his allies standing behind him, looks of confidence on their faces as the flag flaps in the wind and the screen goes black)_

An hour after Sky's throne world was flipped inside out, everyone woke up and looked at Sky. They wanted to hear if the ritual was a success, to which the King replied it was. After that, they asked for the apology gifts he promised for breaking their auras in the process. They were not disappointed.

Ruby got some cookies and a pistol, with the latter being Sky's way of saying thanks to her for cutting of Tyrian's tail.

Weiss got some Imperial Grapes from Sky's garden, which she actually liked.

And everyone else got their pick of something from his garden, which all of them seemed to like. Qrow did raise a few concerned questions about the Crimson Heart fruit due to its shape, but was told that it was just an apple with a different form.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked as she ate another cookie. ' _Sky really does make amazing cookies.'_ She thought idly.

"Now I guess we wait until Salem strikes." Sky shrugged. "Oh, and my sister wanted me to tell you that she still has a score to settle with you." He added, getting a surprised look from the silver eyed girl before she nodded.

Sky's thoughts then idled to what his sister was doing.

(Elsewhere)

- _Unknown location, just west of the Branwen camp-_

Cinder sighed as she laid with her pet in a tent. Things had taken an unexpected turn, and while Raven was willing to work with them, what she told them concerning what had happened to her brother made her feel… Slightly intimidated, when they had come to her earlier in the past week.

"Autumn?" Emerald asked. The illusionist had started calling her mistress by her true name when they were alone, something that Cinder found very sweet. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear. Just… Thinking about recent events." Cinder, or rather, Autumn replied.

(Flashback)

Autumn walked into the camp with Emerald, Mercury and Watts. Their objective being to convince Raven to join them… Though the younger Obsidian child had plans to use the fight as a means of defecting while taking her pet with her.

Raven walked out of her tent wearing her helmet. She looked at the followers of Salem and cursed under her breath. "I don't remember allowing so many guests into our home. Either I'm losing my memory, or you're losing your spines!" She snapped at her men, who all jumped in fear.

"Nothing of the sort." The amber eyed girl stated. "They just know true power when they see it." She continued with a smirk as she held out her palm and conjured a flame just above it. "Oh, and the guards were killed." She added with a shrug.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" The bandit leader asked rather curtly.

"We're the people you should be afraid of." Mercury smirked, deploying his arm blade.

"Oh I doubt anyone would be afraid of you, cripple." Raven sneered.

Mercury bristled at the jab aimed at his prosthetics. He was about to charge at her in a fit of rage, but Autumn held him back.

"Easy, Mercury, why react to an insult that you know isn't true?" She told him in an uncharacteristically soothing voice. "After all, last I checked, cripples are people who let the loss of their limbs stop them."

The silver haired boy calmed down before retracting his arm blade. He then stepped back to her side.

"You needn't worry about confrontation, Raven. We come bearing an olive branch." Autumn told her. "I am Cinder Fall, this is my associate Arthur Watts." She introduced the two of them before turning to Mercury. "You've already met my bodyguard, Mercury Black." And finally she pulled Emerald close to her by using the leash attached to her collar. "And this girl is my darling pet, Emerald."

Raven blinked when the girl in front of her called her green haired companion her pet. They had _that_ kind of relationship? Huh.

"Odd relationships aside, what are you doing here?" The bandit leader asked.

"We know you have the Spring Maiden." Watts stated. "We are in need of her to achieve our objective."."

"That being…?" The woman asked.

"The acquisition of the Relic of Knowledge." Autumn replied.

"And why would I do that? I know you leader, she intends to wipe us all out. So as far as I can tell, I'd just be aiding in my eventual demise." Raven retorted.

"I hardly think you're in any position to refuse." Watts noted.

"And your assumption is unfounded, Salem does not wish to end humanity. She wishes to destroy the Gods." Autumn explained.

"Hmph. Is that right?" Raven asked with a scoff, thinking it was a foolish endeavor.

"Yes." She nodded. "Now, try as you might to, 'stay out of it', you have to realize that that ship sailed when you started harboring a Maiden."

The mother of Yang frowned under her mask at the words spoken to her. As much as she wished otherwise, there was no turning back… Even if they didn't realize that she, herself, was the Spring Maiden.

"Vernal!" Raven called, prompting the faux Maiden to step out of the tent and in front of the four followers of Salem.

"So this is the little lost Spring Maiden?" Autumn scoffed. "I expected more."

In response, Vernal began 'manipulating' the weather while Raven discreetly did the work to make it look like her proxy was the real deal.

Though Autumn immediately picked up on something that was odd. Like Sky, she seemed to be in tune with the powers of the Maidens for some reason, so she sensed it coming from Raven rather than Vernal, which she found odd, but decided to just classify it as an 'off feeling'.

Vernal's show of her powers ended with it starting to rain, but instead of getting wet, Autumn conjured fire over her and Emerald, while Watts pulled out an umbrella, leaving Mercury to get soaked.

"Are you convinced yet?" Vernal asked the four.

"Oh yes." The Fall Maiden nodded. She then turned to Raven. "Now tell me, would you be willing to help us if we were to cut a deal with you?"

"That depends on what the deal entails." The hidden Maiden replied evenly.

"Simple. Once we gain the relic of knowledge and the White Fang destroys Haven Academy, you and your tribe are free to leave and live as please." Autumn told her.

"Seems fair." Raven nodded. "Though how can I know you'll live up to your word? And besides, how do you expect to get into Haven anyway? I highly doubt you have a way of sneaking in."

"We have a man on the inside." Watts informed her.

Raven went silent as she weighed her options. She didn't want to see her daughter get hurt anymore than she had been before, and she knew what would happen if she went along with this. Could she really commit herself to something like this?

"Alright, we'll help you on one condition." She told them.

"You're in a poor position to negotia-" Watts started to say before Autumn stopped him.

"Go on." She told the woman.

"You leave my daughter, brother and step daughter out of this." Raven stated firmly.

The Fall Maiden's brow furrowed at the allusion of Ruby. "Two of those we can arrange, but the third I can't. Me and Ruby have a score to settle. Speaking of…" She then turned to Watts. "Tell Hazel and the White Fang to wait a week, if we can synchronize our efforts, we can take out our enemies, grab the relic, and use the battle as cover for our escape."

The former doctor of Atlas suddenly grabbed her arm. "I swear, if you try to arrange this so you can get over a grudge against some little girl-" He tried to say before she burned him slightly with her power, causing him to hiss and release her.

"What I do is my business. Now go fly back and tinker with your machines, and tell Salem-" Autumn said as she shook Raven's hand. "That she'll get what she wants, and more."

(Flashback End)

After that, she had heard about Gurren's final transmission. Autumn nearly had a heart attack when she learned that her brother had got to learn from the God of Darkness, and began believing that joining her brother was perhaps the smartest move she ever had so far in her life.

"Emerald, sweetheart, I need to tell you something." The girl whispered to her lover as she hugged her close, as if she was afraid that if she let go, the girl would fade away like one of her illusions.

"What is it, mistress?" The red eyed girl asked as she hugged her back.

"I am going to leave Salem and join my brother after I retrieve the Relic of Knowledge, and I want you to come with me." She told her pet. "I cannot imagine not having you with me, so I don't want you to ever leave my side until then."

Emerald looked at Autumn in shock. She was planning to leave Salem to join her brother, and she wanted her to join her? In her mind, the answer was clear as day.

"Of course, mistress, I'll join you wherever you go." She nodded. Autumn smiled as she glided her ungloved hand over the girl's ebony skinned belly, feeling the bump slowly thump with a faint heartbeat and slowly move.

"At least our child gets bragging rights for having the best uncle on the planet." The Obsidian girl said jokingly, getting some giggles from her pet.

"Of course, Mistress Autumn." Emerald smiled as the two kissed, the Maiden then slowly trailing her kisses downward until she reached the girl's swollen tummy, and then started kissing it as well.

Emerald gasped in pleasure as she felt the growing baby inside her move towards the contact of its second mother's lips. The green haired girl then gasped even louder as Cinder started swirling her tongue around her nipples and then started sucking on them, causing milk to suddenly enter her mouth.

' _I-I'm lactating?!'_ The greenette thought in shock as she felt her milk get sucked out of her.

"Tasty." Autumn purred. "You will certainly feed our child well, my love." She then crawled on top of her lover and then slipped a blindfold on her face. "Now, just lie down, and let me pleasure you to sleep."

With that, Emerald laid prostrate to her mistress as the woman did so many things to her and had her beg for it even more, and when it was over, she still had the blindfold on as Autumn suddenly shoved the same strapon that impregnated her into her mouth.

"Suck me off, Emerald." She ordered.

The pregnant girl did as ordered and began sucking away at the strapon. After gagging for several minutes on the massive length, Autumn came down her throat. Emerald moaned in delight as she felt the spunk travel down her gullet and into her stomach.

As the woman pulled out, Emerald's mouth hung open, her tongue dangling from it as she moaned in bliss.

"So beautiful." Autumn cooed as she continued to suck on Emerald's breasts and hold her in her arms. Once she had her fill, she started kissing her lover lovingly as they crawled into the same sleeping bag, the blindfold finally removed. "I love you, Emerald, and I will do anything for you and our child."

"And I will never stop loving you." Emerald replied happily.

"And I will always love you, both of you, even in death." Her mistress smiled as the two kissed each other good night and held each other as they slept.

(Elsewhere)

- _RNJR House-_

Right now, Wolfgang is currently getting into a large bath with Weiss. He sat in the water behind her and scrubbed her back, where her Schnee symbol was now etched into the flesh of the top of her back in glowing magic.

"Wow. So this is what it looks like up close." He mused as he looked at the symbol.

"Trust me, getting that was easily the worst experience of my life. Though I guess I know how Yang got hers now." She replied with a shiver as she remembered the painful experience. "At least Sky regretted having us going through that." She added.

Wolfgang felt anger for a few seconds before the effects of her Law kicked in, causing him to not be able to even make a fist. Sighing, the boy calmed and his attention then turned to the girl's slim and petite body which now sat in front of him in the bath.

"God I wanna hold you so badly." He told her as he kissed all over the symbol on her back.

"I'm not stopping you." She responded with a content look as she leaned into him. The wolf faunus then wrapped his arms around her and his hands started to roam all over her body until his right hand glided over her right nipple before he started massaging her right breast.

Weiss moaned in pleasure in response to his ministrations before she grabbed his other hand and brought it to her left breast.

"Say what you want about big boobs and full figures, I still prefer the petite version." Wolfgang sighed as he inhaled her scent and covered his hands in soap and started massaging the suds into the breasts in each hand before moving down her body.

Weiss moaned in bliss as he scrubbed her body, his hands going all the way down until he reached her womanhood, which caused his respective organ to rise under the water.

Weiss gasped softly when she felt a familiar object poke her ass. "God this feels good!" She moaned as he continued to scrub and massage her.

"Don't forget, you gotta do me too." The boy purred huskily in her ear.

Weiss blushed at his tone. "Okay." She nodded as she faced him and started scrubbing him down. The wolf faunus moaned in bliss at the feeling of his alpha female's hands running all over his body. However, this was shot through the roof when she put some soap on her breasts and started scrubbing him that way.

Wolfgang hummed as he suddenly grabbed her and held her close. "Come here." He told her as he kissed her and dove his tongue into her mouth.

(Elsewhere)

- _Immortal Rage, king's bedroom-_

Sky and Yang were currently on his new ship, the Immortal Rage. Where were they? In the bath. What were they doing? Having a Mistral tradition: a couples bath, and currently, Yang was using her sizable rack to scrub Sky's back clean.

"Does this make you feel good, sweetheart?" She purred in his ear.

"Very." He nodded before gasping as her soft and pillowy breasts squashed against his back and the two nipples attached to them rubbed against his back as she moved around. Once she was done, she decided to start scrubbing his front clean. As she did this, she decided to ask a question.

"So, Sky, what kind of weapons does our evident fortress of a ship have equipped on it?" She queried as she continued scrubbing.

"Well, it has 400 long range cannons, 300 medium range gatling guns, 300 medium range Wrath missile pods with eight tubes per pod, 150 defense rail guns for the hangar bays, and a shockwave emitter on the underbelly… Oh, and a cloaking device." He answered before adding that last part, causing her to stop and gape at him in shock.

"... I knew this ship would be a fortress, but _damn!_ This thing is fucking _LOADED!"_ She exclaimed before resuming her scrubbing.

"Now you understand why I called this ship Atlas' heart attack." He replied with a smirk.

"Yeah." She nodded as she leaned forward and kissed him, their soap covered bodies rubbing together as they embraced. Sky's hands drifting towards her big and squishy ass. Upon reaching it, he squeezed the flesh of his Queen's rear softly, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Wanna have some bathtub sex?" He asked her, his hands still kneading her doughy posterior while his member hardened.

"Oh, fuck the hell yes." Yang moaned in arousal. With that, her King flipped her so that she was leaning against the tail end of the bath as water sloshed around them, before he shoved himself into her waiting pussy. Yang moaned in pure pleasure at the feeling of her King dominating her once again, and would continue doing so for several hours.

(Elsewhere)

- _Belladonna house, Kuo Kuana-_

Kali ducked down as the guard next to her was shot. Growling, she picked up the pistol he dropped and took aim at her aggressors.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She yelled angrily as she fired, managing to take one out. She immediately ducked back behind her cover when the other White Fang grunt tried to shoot at her.

Meanwhile, Blake, Ghira and Sun were fighting the Albanes and several other grunts. Blake had just managed to freeze the two in place by getting their arms in an ice clone.

"Dad, where's mom?" Blake asked the man.

"I'm not sure. I got ambushed as soon as I got here." Ghira explained.

"Want me to go look for her?" Sun offered.

"No, I'll go, you stay here and help dad." Blake told him as the two jackal brothers broke free. Acting quickly, she ran off, leaving the two alone with the other duo.

"You ready to go?" Sun asked the man.

"Just shut up and fight." Ghira said.

"You got it." Sun nodded as he stood ready.

Meanwhile with Blake, she was headed toward her mother when she saw Ilia waiting for her in the rafters. The two looked at each for a few seconds before they wordlessly drew their weapons.

Ilia let out a brief sigh. "Should've known that it'd come to this." She said before the two lunged at each other.

(Elsewhere)

Back at the Team RNJR House and Immortal Rage respectively, both Sky and Wolfgang were lying on their beds while their girlfriends sat on their faces. Both girls were moaning as their men ate them out and they ground their hips on their faces.

Yang currently had a vibrating butt plug in her ass that was so large, it spread it really wide. This plug was also the size of Sky's newly enlarged member (10 in by 3 in).

Weiss, on the other hand, was busy sucking Wolfgang off while she sat on his face, an egg shaped vibrator in her ass.

"Sky, don't stop!" Yang moaned as she held her lover's head to her pussy before she started sucking him off.

"I can't believe I've never had you sit on me before. It's actually kinda nice." Sky smiled as he licked her even more.

With Weiss and Wolfgang, the whitette moaned as she sucked off her boyfriend while he licked her womanhood.

"Oh for fuck's sake Princess, I'm gonna lose it!" He groaned as his balls tightened.

That's when all four of them yelled the one thing that was currently on their mind. "I'M GONNA CUM!" They all yelled as they reached their climaxes and collapsed on their beds.

They had just blown off some much needed steam, and just in time, too… Because they were all about to enter the Eye of the Storm.


	70. Bonus Chapter: Weiss Gets Trained

**Bonus Chapter: Weiss Gets Trained**

 _-Hellmouth, the day Weiss gets the Law of Love-_

Rubedo had just finished with the girls quicker than she had expected. She still had an hour and a half left, so she needed something to occupy her time. Looking over at Weiss, who was still letting out pained moans and groans, which were muffled by a ball gag she had in her mouth, the Dominant Mother got an idea.

Smirking, Rubedo put a blindfold and a pair of headphones on the girl before teleporting the former heiress to her personal chambers and chained her down to her bed and then put two vibrators in her cunt and ass. After this was done, she took the headphones and ball gag off so she could speak with Weiss before the 'training' began, but she left the blindfold on.

" **While I am aware of the fact that you have a lover, you must be taught how to please him properly. That's why you are here: to learn. When we're done here, you will be a proper wife and Alpha female for your lover."** She told the whitette, who could only moan in response.

With that, Rubedo put the headphones and ball gag back on, then she started causing the headphones to repeat something into the girl's ears over and over: " **You are an Alpha female. You will show your Alpha that only you can satisfy him, and that no matter how many women will try, you will know that it is you who can truly satisfy him, for you are the Alpha female, and no one else."**

Weiss moaned as her senses were completely cut off, only able to focus on the pleasure she was feeling and the words of Rubedo that was being repeated in her ears. The ball gag muffling her moans as her face slowly became that of an ahegao look underneath the blindfold with every passing second.

Rubedo smiled as she watched the girl slowly absorb her teachings like a sponge would water. She then picked up a riding crop and started to lightly smack different parts of the snowy girl's body to avoid any possible scarring. She knew the girl chained to her bed wasn't like Yang, and understood that she had to be very careful to avoid doing anything severe.

Weiss gasped in surprise and slight pleasure under her ball gag as she felt her body get smacked lightly. She wondered if Wolfgang would enjoy this new version of her when they went at it again.

This went on for several hours, with Rubedo switching out the vibrators to larger sized ones to help Weiss better accommodate her man's proportions, and also switching her position to where she was hanging from the wall so she could make the whittette suck on a strap-on to better do blowjobs.

After a while, Vaylar dropped by and said he had finished giving the boys their Laws and took them and the other girls to the throne room. Rubedo nodded, having finished up with Weiss anyway before taking her down, though as soon as the Dominant Mother removed the blindfold from the girls face, she saw that the girl's eyes were now glazed over and in the shape of hearts, and once the ball gag was removed, Weiss was only able to breath and moan heavily as her tongue dangled from her mouth.

Rubedo chuckled in slight amusement before she put her clothes back on the snow themed girl's body. After that, she took the white haired Iron Lady to the throne room.

Everyone else looked at the currently catatonic Weiss with concern. "Uh, is she okay?" Ruby asked nervously, still very much shaken from what she just went through.

" **She'll be fine. Just give her a bit of time to come to her senses again."** The interrogator replied.

Right at that time, Wolfgang came up to them and noticed Weiss's current condition. "... Princess?" He asked as he took the girl in his arms and waved his hand in front of her face, only getting a blank stare and moans in response. "Okay, what happened to her?" He asked the others.

"Looks like Rubedo 'trained' her." Yang's voice said as she and Sky arrived.

"What in the world does that mean?" The wolf boy asked.

"It means your next round in bed is gonna be really different." Sky replied knowingly.

Weiss slowly started coming to. "Princess? Are you okay?" Wolfgang asked as he held her close to him.

The snow girl looked at him before she pulled him in for a heated kiss, much to Wolfgang's surprise. As the two kissed, the boy pulled back in shock as she kept running her tongue around in his mouth before they separated.

"My alpha…" She said lovingly. Then her gaze turned predatory as she pulled him down by his collar. "Tonight, I'm gonna show you that _I_ am the only one who can satisfy you."

Wolfgang was torn between feeling shocked at how forward she was being right now and feeling seriously turned on by her behavior. Sky looked between the two and grinned in slight amusement.

"See what I mean?" The King commented as Yang snorted.

"Oh gods help me." Wolfgang said as he was pulled out of the Hellmouth as everyone left and was pulled into their bedroom as Weiss shoved him onto the bed and locked the door. "... Mother." He yelped as she pounced on top of him.

This time, the faunus wasn't going to be the one on top tonight, his true Alpha female was, and she was going to revel in it.

 **Dragon Emperor0: Just so you guys know, this is canon. Also, why is Weiss on top? Because she's just like an actual alpha female, she and Wolfgang are equals, so they take turns being on top, this is her turn.**

 **ThermalsniperN7: Yep. That's how it works with them.**


	71. Vol 5 Ch 7: Showing Your True Colors

**Vol: 5 Chapter 7: Showing Your True Color**

 **(Clattalonia (Overlord op. 1) Eng. Cover by NateWantsToBattle)**

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question**

 **Where's my soul?**

( _Sky's armored hand reaches out through the void of the sea of screams before the camera switches to showing a full body shot of him as his blue eyes glow beneath his helmet. It then switches to an image of his Aura Grimm army marching as the title Rise of the Iron Wolves: The Enthrallen King appears)_

 **It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming**

 **When I wake up all that's left of me are bones**

 **I'm in a panic! Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and many miseries**

 **Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction**

 **As I'm roaming from left, to right, to hell**

 **An invitation to come disappear**

 **We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

 _(An image of Sky sitting on his throne without his helmet on and a contemplative face appears as he glares up at the camera before it changes to Yang sitting in a seductive pose before she glances at the camera as the shot changes to Wolfgang fastening his cloak. The shot then changes to Veridas grasping his hammer with a glare under his helmet as he exhales a navy blue mist. A shot of Ren and Nora, who are seen jumping into frame, with the raven haired boy sitting cross legged and Nora mounting her hammer like a broomstick. Then a shot of Oscar standing there with Ozpin's cane and nodding at the screen. And lastly a shot of Ruby who is twirling around with Crescent Rose before spin striking the screen)_

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Break your mask and show some pride**

 **While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Feel my heart begin to race**

 **As I laugh in this bloodbath we made**

 _(Sky is seen marching as images of his many enemies appear under his feet. Enemies like Adam and the White Fang, Tyrian and the rest of Salem's Dark Circle, along with Akka and Nigel are seen flashing before the camera comes to Sky's face before he laughs at them all)_

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question?**

 **Where's my soul?**

 **Where's my heart?**

 _(Sky flies through the air, Weiss following him as they charge into battle. Sky swings Undying Fury through several of Salem's Grimm and Weiss sends a blast of Ice Dust through several more)_

 **Am I losing my own self?**

 **Don't you hesitate**

 **Go this way**

 **I don't know**

 **And I don't care**

 **Tell me, are you not entertained now?**

 _(Sky, Yang and Wolfgang are shown leaping onto Weiss's Lancer summon as she flies them away from an ambush. Then Xeronas is shown in her armor twirling her ax and pointing it at the screen. Then Veridas is shown with his back to the camera as he faces an army of Salem's Grimm. Then of Jaune who stands with his shield ready. Wolfgang who leaps into the air and activates his Spectral Blades as the moon sits in the background behind him. Then it shows a sliding shot of all of Sky's designs up to his current one, and Yang who's turning away in her new battle form. Before the scene changes again to Wolfgang who's clashing with both Raven and Cinder in his Time Master mode, with a look of pure rage on his face.)_

 **I'll just keep surviving**

 **I just cannot hide at all (can't hide)**

 **I am not to fall a victim**

 **I'll continue living**

 **In this misery-driven world**

 _(Sky is seen walking towards Yang as she hands him a flagpole with the symbol of the Hellmouth on it. Sky takes it before he turns and plants it in the ground and stands there with an air of authority with his allies standing behind him, looks of confidence on their faces as the flag flaps in the wind and the screen goes black)_

 _-Haven Academy, Mistral-_

Lionheart was sitting in his office after talking to Qrow, and in the same room with him, was Raven.

"You know, I never would have expected you to turn on Ozpin. Though that's got me wondering: Why'd you do it?" She asked the headmaster.

"For the same reason you did: I'm afraid." The man replied. "She can't be stopped." He added gravely. "And she fears nothing."

"Recent events and revelations have made me think otherwise." Raven told him, remembering what Wolfgang said about the King of Seasons prophecy, and how Sky had become the Enthrallen King and created the giant battleship that now flew above them.

"I can't say I blame you, especially since one of those is literally flying over our heads." Lionheart replied with a sigh. "But it doesn't matter, Ozpin would never forgive me for what I've done. And I wouldn't blame him."

"You're just doing what you need to survive. There's no shame in that." Raven told him.

"Yes well, aren't you the least bit worried that those children may not share your reasoning? I've heard what that Chronomaner, Wolfgang, is capable of. He's a force of nature." The man stated. "And from what you told me about what he said about what he'd do to you if you switched sides, it shows me that he's also ruthless."

The black haired woman sighed tiredly in response. "If I'm being honest, I think I have it coming." She replied.

(Elsewhere)

 _-Team RNJR House-_

Wolfgang slowly woke up as he groaned in pain, his pelvis aching like crazy after what Weiss had done to him the night before.

' _Note to self, raise aura levels next time Weiss is on top.'_ He thought as he looked down and saw that the ring she had put on his lower area was finally removed. Good thing too, it had been cutting him off from releasing and made him feel pain down there.

What replaced it now was the soft hands of his girlfriend, who was stroking it softly as he woke up.

"Morning, Weiss." He greeted her.

"Good morning." She smiled while dragging her tongue up and down the length of his rod. "So, have you learned who's the only one who's able to satisfy you?"

"Oh yeah, big time." He replied, enjoying the feeling of Weiss' tongue running along his length. ' _I wonder if I should send Rubedo a thank you gift.'_ He mused in his head, feeling like he owed the Dominant Mother for creating the ultimate alpha female.

"Good. Now, time for breakfast." The girl smiled as she swallowed his morning wood whole.

Meanwhile in the Hellmouth, or the Immortal Rage, Sky was sitting on his throne/control chair while Yang was leaning her back against his chest as she moaned while her boyfriend gave her a massage.

"Oh yeah, right there~!" She moaned as he dug his elbow deep into the center of her shoulders, which was the source of most of her tension due to her brawler fighting style.

"Maybe I should consider adding some hot springs to the garden area." The King mused as he massaged his Queen.

"Sure. That's a good idea, would they be gender separate, or co-ed?" The blonde asked.

"Probably both to avoid making anyone uncomfortable." He said thoughtfully, knowing that there would always be people who would be like that while some would likely not even be ashamed.

Yang sighed as he finished the massage, only to shoot up straight when she felt something familiar. "I think I just felt my mom." She told him as she got up. Sky looked at her with wide eyes when he heard her words.

"What? Where?" He asked.

"Here at Haven, she's close, _really_ close. I was only able to feel her because she used one of her portals." Yang explained, then she felt it again. As soon as she did, the portal appeared and Raven flew out in bird form. "Speak of the Devil."

"You have a lot of guts coming onto my ship, Raven. What could be so important that you'd do this?" Sky asked as Raven turned human again.

"Salem's followers intend on attacking Haven when the White Fang makes their move, and they're gonna use the attack as a means of covering their tracks." Raven explained. The two immortals looked at her before looking at each other.

"Should we tell her?" Yang asked, confusing Raven.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"One of Salem's followers is my sister, and she plans to defect from Salem's side when she gets the Relic of Knowledge." Sky told her. "Though I don't think she'll be leaving with it, personally." He added.

"The one you're talking about wouldn't by any chance be the Fall Maiden and her little pet street rat, would it?" The Spring Maiden asked.

"Yep, that's them." The boy replied. "But if Emerald is brought into the fight in spite of her being pregnant, I'm bringing her here to keep her safe." He added.

"Wait, she's pregnant? How?" Raven questioned.

"We have no fucking idea." Sky replied with a sigh before he shuddered. "I just hope it's not what I think it is." He added with a disturbed tone.

"Well, regardless, be careful. I have no idea what kind of tricks she'll try to pull." The woman explained before opening her portal again. "Oh, and Yang. I know you two are in a relationship, but for the love of god, don't let him be on top all the time. It's degrading."

"Heh, don't worry. I'm sure he'll let me be on top next time." Said girl chuckled with a smirk.

"I will. Being on top all the time can be pretty boring." Sky said with a smirk of his own.

With that, the Queen's mother left, leaving Yang to sit Sky down on his chair and sit in his lap. "You heard her, my King. _I'm_ on top this time." She purred.

"I know. Show me what you've got." He grinned before he teleported them to the bedroom.

Back in the RNJR House, Wolfgang groaned loudly as he released his morning load into Weiss's mouth, who sucked it up and swallowed it erotically, licking her lips.

"So tasty~." She moaned as she smiled seductively, licking what she didn't get off her B-cup chest.

"How did a few hours of being with Rubedo do this to you?" The wolf faunus couldn't help but wonder.

"Does it really matter?" The girl asked as she hugged him close by his neck, her petite body feeling soft and smooth in his arms. "I'm still me, it's just like this when we're in bed." She added, kissing him all over his face.

"And we have a hell of a lot of fun in the process." The boy chuckled. "I love you, princess." He smiled as he kissed her.

Meanwhile in one of the lounging rooms, Oscar was meditating when Ozpin brought him into a place the old wizard referred to as their shared mindscape.

Right now, he was being shown how Hazel's twin sister had passed after just becoming a huntress on a mission that Ozpin sent her on. And how after she had died, Hazel was so overtaken by grief, despair and a desire for revenge, that he joined Salem.

"And he thought her chosen profession wasn't her choice to make?" The farm boy questioned.

"Yes. His way of thinking is too dangerous. To himself and others." Ozpin told him. Then the scene changed to a blonde woman sitting in front of a mirror. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and she also seemed to have a look in her eyes that were, lonely.

"Is that, Salem?" Oscar asked.

"It is." The reincarnating headmaster confirmed. "Before she made that bargain with the God of Darkness to become a Grimm, and before the God of Light cursed her with eternal life."

"She's… Beautiful." The boy said in awe.

"She truly is, and I fell for more than just her beauty." He sighed wistfully.

"You mean the two of you were more than just friends?" Oscar asked.

"Oh yes. Though it didn't quite start out that way." He confirmed.

"Oh." Oscar nodded as the wizard continued to show him the memories of his original self.

(Elsewhere)

- _Belladonna House, Menagerie-_

Kali and the Menagerie police were still in a gunfight when the woman's personal pistol ran out of ammo. Deciding to take whatever was lying around and use it as a weapon, she took a tray and charged at Yuma and knocked him out with it.

Meanwhile Ghira was still being tagged by Corsac and Fennec, and the two jackal faunus were proving to be an annoyingly even match for the larger panther faunus.

In the mansion, Blake and Ilia were squaring off against each other and trading strikes with their blades. The cat faunus then evaded a strike by making an ice clone, which trapped Ilia's weapon and rendered her unarmed. Once that was done, she used Gambol Shroud's ribbons to wrap around a banister and swing around while smacking the chameleon girl across the room with its sheath.

Ilia grunted as she landed. She tried to get up and make a dash for her weapon, but Blake wouldn't have it. Almost immediately, she tackled the color changing girl to the ground and had her pinned.

"Why can't you see that you're making a mistake, Ilia? Can't you see that if you do this, you'll just be proving all of the people who hate us right?" Blake said while holding her down.

"Fear is the only thing they understand! And if they'll do nothing but attack us, then the only option we have is to attack back!" She growled as she tried to get free, but Binx was secretly amplifying Blake's aura to increase her strength, so that was fruitless.

"And what? Continue this endless cycle of hate? Fear breeds anger, anger gives birth to hate, hate descends suffering and suffering leads to destruction. Is that really what you want for us? For humanity and faunus alike? Our mutual destruction?" Blake snapped.

"I don't know what else to do!" The chameleon faunus snapped back before tears started to well in her eyes "... I don't know what else to do…" She repeated quietly in defeat as her struggles ceased.

Right at that moment, Sun, Ghira and the Albane brothers came crashing through the adjacent wall, shattering one of the light fixtures and starting an electric fire. In spite of the fire happening around them, they were too focused on each other to really care at the moment.

Ilia took this moment, which had Blake been distracted by, to kick the girl off of her and get away.

"I got her!" Sun said as he ran after her as she was getting her weapon and Blake went to help Ghira. The father-daughter duo stood side by side as they glared at the jackal twins.

"You ready, dad?" Blake asked him, sliding some Dust cartridges into Gambol Shroud.

"You know it, Blake." The older man growled in reply as the two charged together at the two brothers.

Meanwhile, Sun was currently laying the smack down on Ilia. The monkey faunus seemed to be able to out maneuver and out strike her more than she originally thought.

With a swift and hard kick, he sent her flying into one of the beams, which was on fire, and pinned her down. However the pressure had started to make the beam crack. When the beam couldn't stand anymore, it began to give way. Sun noticed this and quickly got out of the way. Illia, however, wasn't as quick as he was. The chameleon girl could only close her eyes and wait for her end.

At the last moment, luck seemed to smile upon her when Ghira disengaged from fighting the two jackal faunus and rushed to stop the debris from cushing her, though he was straining himself in doing so. Acting fast, Sun produced a pair of clones and sent them to help take some of the load off.

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Move!" He shouted as he struggled to keep his clones in place.

Then Corsac managed to get away from the fight with Blake thanks to Fennec keeping her busy, but as he tried to tackle Ghira, the jackal tailed man missed and ended up getting crushed by the large stairwell as Sun's clones dissipated.

"BROTHER!" Fennec cried in despair. He was then kicked back by the feline Iron Lady as her father and Sun stood next to her.

As he got up, Fennec glared at them as tears ran down his face. "I'll make you pay for what you've done!" He yelled as he got ready to attack, but before he could, someone electrocuted him with lightning dust and caused him to fall unconscious.

Ilia stood there with a conflicted look on her face before she fell to her knees and sobbed quietly. Kali came into the room with an unconscious Yuma in her hand as she looked at her family and they all let out a sigh of relief.

Everyone then went outside as all the people of Kuo Kuana had arrived at the house. Deciding that this was her chance, Blake decided to step forward and address the people with what needed to be done.

"Humans didn't do this!" She began as she pointed at her burning home. "We did. Faunus hands did this. We are just as capable of hatred as the human race is. If we don't make our words known and our voices heard, then others will do it for us. That is what Adam is going to do at Haven. He is going to attack it and the Iron Wolf Order will not let it stand. They will take it as an act of war and attack Menagerie. The only way to prevent this is to stop him."

As she spoke, everyone gathered and listened to her words intently.

"I know what I'm asking is a huge risk for you, leaving your home and loved ones behind and risking your lives. I'll go to Haven and stand alone against the White Fang if I have to." She finished.

"I'll go with you!" Ilia called to her before she looked away sheepishly. "If you'll have me." But saber, the chief of police stopped her.

"You're not going any-" An officer began before Ghira stopped him.

"No. Let her go." He intervened.

"You mean you're just going to forgive her? After everything she's done?" Saber questioned.

"Yes. She has learned a lesson that evaded me until I was much older: That there is strength in forgiveness." He said as he looked at his daughter with pride.

"I'll go too." A ram faunus said as everyone noticed how Ilia was willing to do the same. Soon enough, everyone was also saying they'd join. But when they all seemed to be in agreement, they were joined by someone else.

"Well then, it seems that you've finally made a decision." A voice said, causing everyone to turn in its direction and see that it was Deus Prowl, who was joined by several Red Jacks, Lord Shaxx, and his eldest son Leopold.

Ghira looked at them and chuckled lightly. "Yes we have." He replied.

"Then please, allow us to help you do what needs to be done." The High Lord said to the chieftain as they shook hands.

(Elsewhere)

- _Patch Island-_

Tai was coming home from Signal Academy when he saw a letter posted on the door that was addressed to him. Flipping it over he saw that it was sealed with black wax and the seal was in the shape of a bird's head with a clock for an eye. Raven's symbol.

The blonde huntsman shakily opened the letter and read it. As he did, his heart nearly stopped. ' _Tai. I know that you probably won't ever forgive me for leaving, but please know that I only did for the safety of you and Yang. It tore me apart every day I was away from the both of you, and I want you to know that when I'm sure that Salem won't follow me, I'll come back. I promise. Stay safe Tai. I love you.'_ It read.

"Raven…" He breathed, tears flowing from his eyes.

Unbeknownst to him, a raven had just flown by behind him and disappeared inside a red portal, the final push had begun.


	72. Vol 5 Ch 8: Less is More

**Vol: 5 Chapter 8: Less is More**

 **(Clattalonia (Overlord op. 1) Eng. Cover by NateWantsToBattle)**

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question**

 **Where's my soul?**

( _Sky's armored hand reaches out through the void of the sea of screams before the camera switches to showing a full body shot of him as his blue eyes glow beneath his helmet. It then switches to an image of his Aura Grimm army marching as the title Rise of the Iron Wolves: The Enthrallen King appears)_

 **It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming**

 **When I wake up all that's left of me are bones**

 **I'm in a panic! Get out, hurry**

 **Oh, there are mysteries and many miseries**

 **Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction**

 **As I'm roaming from left, to right, to hell**

 **An invitation to come disappear**

 **We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage**

 _(An image of Sky sitting on his throne without his helmet on and a contemplative face appears as he glares up at the camera before it changes to Yang sitting in a seductive pose before she glances at the camera as the shot changes to Wolfgang fastening his cloak. The shot then changes to Veridas grasping his hammer with a glare under his helmet as he exhales a navy blue mist. A shot of Ren and Nora, who are seen jumping into frame, with the raven haired boy sitting cross legged and Nora mounting her hammer like a broomstick. Then a shot of Oscar standing there with Ozpin's cane and nodding at the screen. And lastly a shot of Ruby who is twirling around with Crescent Rose before spin striking the screen)_

 **Raise your flag, march on, fight**

 **Break your mask and show some pride**

 **While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine**

 **Wars and swords, tears and blood**

 **Feel my heart begin to race**

 **As I laugh in this bloodbath we made**

 _(Sky is seen marching as images of his many enemies appear under his feet. Enemies like Adam and the White Fang, Tyrian and the rest of Salem's Dark Circle, along with Akka and Nigel are seen flashing before the camera comes to Sky's face before he laughs at them all)_

 **Can someone give me the answer**

 **To my question?**

 **Where's my soul?**

 **Where's my heart?**

 _(Sky flies through the air, Weiss following him as they charge into battle. Sky swings Undying Fury through several of Salem's Grimm and Weiss sends a blast of Ice Dust through several more)_

 **Am I losing my own self?**

 **Don't you hesitate**

 **Go this way**

 **I don't know**

 **And I don't care**

 **Tell me, are you not entertained now?**

 _(Sky, Yang and Wolfgang are shown leaping onto Weiss's Lancer summon as she flies them away from an ambush. Then Xeronas is shown in her armor twirling her ax and pointing it at the screen. Then Veridas is shown with his back to the camera as he faces an army of Salem's Grimm. Then of Jaune who stands with his shield ready. Wolfgang who leaps into the air and activates his Spectral Blades as the moon sits in the background behind him. Then it shows a sliding shot of all of Sky's designs up to his current one, and Yang who's turning away in her new battle form. Before the scene changes again to Wolfgang who's clashing with both Raven and Cinder in his Time Master mode, with a look of pure rage on his face.)_

 **I'll just keep surviving**

 **I just cannot hide at all (can't hide)**

 **I am not to fall a victim**

 **I'll continue living**

 **In this misery-driven world**

 _(Sky is seen walking towards Yang as she hands him a flagpole with the symbol of the Hellmouth on it. Sky takes it before he turns and plants it in the ground and stands there with an air of authority with his allies standing behind him, looks of confidence on their faces as the flag flaps in the wind and the screen goes black)_

- _Haven Academy-_

Everyone was going to where Lionheart had told them to meet, and Wolfgang was making it known that he didn't like the whole situation.

"I'm telling you guys, I think it's a trap." The wolf faunus told them as they walked.

"You're not the only one who feels that way about this." Sky agreed with narrowed eyes. A sudden breakthrough with the council? No way can it be that simple with politicians.

As they entered, Lionheart was standing at the top of some kind of banister, but he seemed surprised that there were more people than he recalled.

"Qrow, you came. And there are… More of you?" The man asked.

"Well you know what they say: The more, the merrier." Qrow shrugged. "Now, about that breakthrough…" He inquired.

"Yes, right. But, don't you think this is the wrong place to have your weapons? We are just only having a meeting, after all." The Lion faunus stated.

"He does have a point, not gonna lie." Wolfgang shrugged.

"You guys do realise we're huntsmen, right?" The drunkard deadpanned.

Yang, meanwhile, took notice of a familiar bird sitting on one of the second story rails.

"... Mom?" She wondered, getting everyone else's attention.

Before Qrow could shoot the shapeshifting bird, Wolfgang beat him to it by conjuring his golden gun and shooting Raven in the wing, causing her to squawk in pain and fall to the floor, having a severe burn on her right shoulder.

Raven shifted back to her human form and grunted in pain as she held a hand to her burned shoulder. She then looked at Wolfgang. "If that'd been Qrow, I would've been insulted by his accuracy." She told him.

"How would you feel if I told you that I was aiming right for that ugly forehead of yours?" The boy told her as he twirled his hand cannon.

"You do realize that you're also calling Yang's forehead ugly, right?" Sky questioned with narrowed eyes at the insult.

"Shut the fuck up, Obsidian." Wolfgang snapped as he grabbed a grenade and hurled it at Lionheart, causing it to stick to the ground and explode under him in an explosion of solar dust.

Seeing that the fight was underway, Raven opened a portal and a fireball flew out of it, hitting Ruby in the face.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed in concern as she went to check up on her. Then Autumn, Emerald, Mercury and Vernal all walked out of the portal.

"Hello boys and girls." The Fall Maiden said as she conjured the same compound bow/dual swords she used at Beacon, and her clothes slowly changed into the same outfit that she wore when she broke into the CCT Tower. When one looked closer, it looked like Emerald wished she was anywhere but here at the moment.

Sky took note of Emerald's body language and knew she was more concerned about her child than anything else at the moment. He couldn't stop himself from frowning under his helmet at the thought.

"Cinder…" Ruby growled as she glared at the woman.

Autumn glared back at the silver eyed girl. "Hello, Ruby." She growled, her Grimm fist clenching in anger at the sight of her. "You and I have a score to settle."

"Then let's settle it, shall we?" The crimson reaper declared as she readied Crescent Rose.

"No!" Jaune yelled, causing everyone to turn to him. " _She_ …" He growled as he drew his sword and pointed it at Autumn. "Is _mine._ " He snapped before he charged at her. He swung at the Obsidian girl but she quickly blocked with her weapon in dual sword mode.

"If it's any consolation, mister Arc, what I did to your friend was not personal." Autumn growled as she pushed him back.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?!" He growled angrily.

Ruby tried to get in and help out by doing her trademark propulsion scythe spin, but Emerald was quick to pull her out of the air.

"You think I'll let you near my mistress?" She taunted with a smirk, though her body language said that she still wanted to leave before something happened to her.

"You think I'll let you stay here when you're pregnant?" Sky called out to her. He then opened up a portal to the Hellmouth behind her and Veridas appeared behind her and grabbed her. "Veridas, take her away." He ordered.

" **At once, you grace."** He replied, much to Emerald's shock. Before she could say anything, she was taken through the portal, which closed when they were on the other side. Autumn saw this and was greatly concerned.

"EMERALD!" She called out before she shoved Jaune away and glared at her brother. "Where did you have her taken?!" She shouted at him.

"You know that battleship hovering above the academy? That's where she's been taken to." He replied before he glared at his younger sibling. "And _you_ should be ashamed of yourself for endangering your pregnant lover! What the hell were you thinking, bringing her here?!" He barked at her.

"I was never going to let her fight! But I promised that I'd never let her leave my side. And I intended to keep that promise!" The golden eyed girl barked back.

Sky looked her in the eyes and could see the commitment in her eyes. It made him feel guilty that he made his sister break her promise to her lover, but one thing remained unchanged…

"While I do respect you for wanting to keep your promise, the risk of miscarrige due to a hard blow is too high. As such, I'm taking responsibility as her brother-in-law and keeping her out of harm's way. You may not like it, but deep down, you want her to stay safe in any way possible." He told her, not even hesitating to use the truth on her.

"There's no 'deep down' about it. That's the only thing I think about!" She yelled as she blocked yet another attack from Jaune and Ruby.

The silver eyed girl used her semblance to blow past her and hook her in the stomach, slamming her into the wall with the force of her speed. Autumn grunted from the impact as she landed on the ground. When she looked up, she had to dodge a blow from Jaune before shooting a few arrows at him, which he managed to evade.

With the others, Wolfgang and Yang were fighting Mercury, who wanted revenge on the former for cutting his arm off back at Vale.

"You and I have unfinished business, dog boy." Mercury growled as he deployed his leg and arm blades.

Wolfgang yawned nonchalantly as he drew his sword. "You're right, I still gotta cut off your other arm." He said, twirling his blade as it ignited.

"And I still have to sterilize you!" Yang growled as she readied her gauntlet and arm gun. She didn't want to use her battle form right off the bat, but if she was pushed enough, she would use it.

The three charged each other as they clashed. Elsewhere, the Branwens were having a family dispute in the middle of their fight.

"You joined them, Raven?!" Qrow snapped as they clashed their swords.

"Always the one to assume the worst, aren't you brother? Have a little faith." The red eyed woman snapped back. "I was forced to join them. Like hell I'd do this willingly." She growled.

"Why do I find that hard to believe? I mean, you don't exactly have the best track record with honesty." The man said while shoving her back.

"Touché." His sister shrugged before charging again.

With Sky and Oscar, the two decided to corner Lionheart on his pedestal. The man didn't seem to want to fight.

"I'd suggest you both leave, now." He told them.

"If you're looking down on us just because we're kids, then you're a fool." Sky shot back as he drew Undying Fury. "Especially in my case." He added.

"I'm warning you." The man said as he activated his weapon.

Sky then raised his hand and white and black energy surrounded it before he swung Undying Fury down to the ground and a portal appeared. When it disappeared seven Grimm stood there, they were all Crawlers, but they looked… Different.

Whereas they would normally be black skinned with white bone plating and red eyed, these Grimm were white skinned with grey bone plating and blue and a single glowing blue eye on their heads. They seemed to twitch as they stood there, almost as if it was a nervous tick of theirs.

"What-What are those things?!" Lionheart gasped.

"My Enthralled Grimm. This is my power: To take Salem's Grimm, and make them my own." The Enthrallen King revealed. He then pointed at the Lion faunus. "Don't worry, Leo, I'll make sure your death is as painless as possible. Now, my pets, _attack_."

With their orders received, the Enthralled Grimm attacked the terrified headmaster. Meanwhile, Weiss was in the middle of fighting Vernal, and due to her summoning taking too long to do, she decided to just use her other capabilities. Namely: Dust infused glyphs and Time Dilation.

Vernal grunted as she slid across the ground after getting beaten around like a punching bag by Weiss after getting caught in the center of one of her Time Dilation barrages.

"What? No snide comebacks?" Weiss grinned with a hand on her hip. Vernal struggled to her feet and glared at her.

"I'll wipe that stupid grin off your face!" She growled.

The whitette just popped her neck nonchalantly. "Bitch, you couldn't wipe your own ass even if someone handed it to you." She retorted.

"Why you…!" She growled before she charged at her. Before she could get close, her strength suddenly left her, leaving her incapable of making a fist. "W-w-what the fuck?! What is this?!" She bit out as she struggled.

"That is the Eternal Law of Love. Anyone who shows hate in my presence will lose all their strength, not even being able to make a fist." The Iron Lady smirked.

Vernal could only glare at her before she started trying to focus herself on being more apathetic than hateful. "Calm down, calm down…" She whispered as her face became neutral and her strength returned. "Fine then, Princess, let's see what the Schnee family name really means."

"So you worked around my Law? Fine then. I'll show you that I'm more than just a name." She told her as she readied Myrtenaster.

"Prove it." Vernal said as Weiss enhanced Myrtenaster with ice dust and the two charged at each other, weapons poised to strike.

With Ren, Nora, Neptune and Foxxianna, they stood in front of Hazel, who had entered the academy some time ago, with their weapons brandished.

"I don't wish to fight you." Hazel told them.

"Nor I you." Ren told him.

"But if you're with her." Nora started.

"Then that's more than enough reason to end you." Foxxianna finished.

"What she said." Neptune nodded.

The large man cracked his neck and knuckles in response. "Very well." He responded as he walked toward them calmly.

Ruby was still fighting Autumn with her semblance and trademark scythe maneuvers, but due to Jaune's rage filled and erratic movements, she wasn't exactly having the best time keeping up.

This was evident when she almost hit Weiss with a stray bullet and then got pinned to the wall by two of Autumn's glass arrows.

The Fall Maiden kicked Jaune out of the way as she raised her Grimm hand to Ruby's right eye as fire surrounded it. "Eye for an eye." She growled.

Before she could actually commit to the act, however…

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Ruby screamed as her eyes activated again, her fear forcing it to the surface.

Autumn staggered back as she gripped her arm in pain. Turning back to the scythe user, Autumn glared at her as she generated a stream of fire and blasted Ruby's eye with it, causing the girl to scream in pain.

Yang heard her sister's scream and when she saw what was happening, she was pissed the hell off.

"Wolfgang, deal with him! Ruby needs me!" She shouted at the wolf faunus before running to her sister's aid.

Sky also heard the reaper's scream, and upon seeing that Lionheart was preoccupied with his pets, ran to Ruby's aid, Oscar following suit.

Autumn, satisfied with her work, turned away from Ruby. "There, now we're even." She said as she walked away, kicking Jaune out of the way as she did. Then she saw Vernal having trouble with Weiss as the former heiress had just slashed her and froze her left arm in place.

As the pseudo Spring Maiden broke free from the ice, the two clashed again and, using her current position to her advantage, she shot Weiss with light dust which took the form of lasers and broke her aura. When Snowflake tried to fix it, Vernal was quick to shoot him as well, disabling him.

Autumn smirked. Now was her chance to incapacitate one of her foes and kill the obstacle in her way to the relic. She merged her two swords together and formed its bow function. Pulling the string back, she took aim.

"Two birds with one arrow." She smirked as she fired.

Weiss froze when she felt something skewer her. Looking down, she saw an arrow sticking out of her abdomen, thankfully not hitting anything important, but it still caused her pain.

As the arrow disappeared, she fell to the ground. Elsewhere, Wolfgang saw the whole ordeal and tightened his grip on Mercury's only human arm (which he had caught mid punch), and swung his sword down while letting out a yell, cutting it off.

Mercury staggered back as he gripped the stump of his last organic limb and screamed in pain. Running over to Weiss as Vernal leapt away, he took her in his arms and gripped her tightly.

"Weiss, Weiss! Stay with me! Stay with me, damn it!" He begged as he held her close. When she didn't respond, Wolfgang's eyes filled with tears as his teeth gritted and his body started to change. Slowly the boy entered his werewolf form and he turned his sickly green eyes towards those who hurt his princess before he rose his head and let out a loud, anger, pain and hate filled howl.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked in his direction. When the defenders of the academy saw Weiss' current state, they were shocked. Ruby, who was holding her damaged right eye in pain, was horrified by what she saw.

The wolf had been unleashed, and his anger had been ignited. And now, all hell, was going to break loose.

 **Dragon Emperor0: Hmmm, I wonder what Ruby would look like with a Zuko-esk scar?**

 **ThermalsniperN7: Food for thought, certainly. Heck, Oscar might be drawn to her by it.**

 **Dragon Emperor0: So far I think we did a** _ **much**_ **better job with this fight scene than in the show, everyone wasn't just standing around, there wasn't too much unnecessary dialogue, and Weiss didn't waste time on her summoning this time.**

 **ThermalsniperN7: And Cinder/Autumn** _ **actually**_ **acknowledged Ruby. She even gave her a scar… And more than likely earned Yang's ire in the process.**

 **Dragon Emperor0: That too. And now she and Raven are about to be on the receiving end of Wolfgang's unrelenting rage. Not to mention this time, Hazel's gonna be put in his place next chapter by a** _ **very**_ **pissed off Wolfgang.**

 **ThermalsniperN7: Oh yeah. ROYALLY. Anyway, see you guys next week!**


	73. Author Note to BMBLB Fans

**Author note to Bumblebee fans**

 **I'm gonna just say this right now. Just because Black Sun is the ship I'm using for this story DOES NOT mean I don't like Bumblebee. On the contrary, I actually like Bumblebee as a ship. The reason why is because Black Sun is the ship I've supported the longest time and is the one I'm most comfortable with. Also I'm more of a Sunny Bees fan honestly, but honestly that's just a me thing.**

 **And to be clear, I am not saying I'm against lesbian couples, far from it, I mean come on I have a character in this story who's explicitly lesbian. And I'd totally be on board with Bumblebee being cannon (and if it does more power to em)**

 **I'm just saying that since my story is taking a different route story-wise than the cannon I'm also taking a different route ship wise, that's all.**

 **I hope that's enough to help you guys understand.**


End file.
